Feel Again
by jasgronn
Summary: A veces buscar lo que no se tuvo en el pasado, para traerlo al presente no es buena idea, el pasado pasó y el presente es totalmente distinto. Quería recuperar su amistad con una plan maestro, pero los planes a veces no salen como uno espera.
1. Chapter 1

_Ordinary World (Duran Duran)_

¿Saben que se siente cuando el sentimiento más humano como el arrepentimiento choca de frente contra ustedes? ¿Saben que es sentir de repente un agujero en el medio del pecho que nunca habías sentido, incluso a pesar de haber vivido una pérdida más que dolorosa?

Rachel Berry estaba desayunando como cada mañana en su pent-house de Nueva York, ese día no tenía nada que hacer de su vida más que disfrutar de su tranquilidad, tal vez y si le daba ganas saldría a pasear por su amado Central Park, incluso si estaba de buen humor pasaría a visitar a su pareja favorita los Klein, no es que Rachel no estuviera cada día de su vida de buen humor, pero ciertamente necesitaba paz. Algo que esa mañana no encontraría.

Estaba untando un bagel completamente vegano con una crema amarilla que sinceramente ni ella sabía que era pero sin duda no llevaba ni queso, ni huevo. Con una fuente repleta de uvas verdes o blancas todo depende de qué lado del mundo estén leyendo y su infaltable cappuccino que ella misma se preparaba. Hasta ese momento todo estaba normal, las noticias del tiempo en la pantalla de su televisor, el New York Times como siempre en la mesa esperando ser leído y su móvil a su derecha.

Rachel Berry estaba de vacaciones, el tour de su álbum había dado fin hacía escasos días y después de unas cuantas entrevista , dejó claro que lo que más necesitaba a sus 25 años era tomarse un tiempo para ella, para cuidarse y mimarse. No se quejaba, pero su "éxito" fue sin escala, sin descanso, sin contemplaciones y lo disfruto por supuesto que sí, a pesar del sufrimiento que pasó con la pérdida de su esposo Finn Hudson.

No llevaban ni siquiera un año de casados cuando la llamaron del ejercito para darle la peor noticia que una mujer, una esposa podría recibir, el amor de su vida, su compañero, la persona que estaba día a día a su lado la abandonaba sin reparos, la dejaba sola en un mundo que para Rachel sin Finn no valía la pena estar.

Estaba en plena obra musical cuando pasó y lo único que supo hacer en ese momento fue concentrarse en su carrera, iba de su casa al teatro, incluso había dejado de asistir a clases para evitar tener algún contacto social, los amigos que más cerca tenía, Kurt y Santana (a pesar de que con esta última era más tires que aflojas) supieron darle su espacio, o simplemente aceptar sus silencios.

Por las noches Rachel lloraba mares, por las mañanas realizaba un detallado proceso de maquillado para sacar cada señal de que la noche anterior se había quedado dormida nuevamente llorando.

Pensó en tomar antidepresivos, pero eso no era algo que ella haría realmente, no sería Rachel Berry si dependiera de una pastilla para pasar por la pérdida tal vez más dolorosa que alguna vez había vivido.

Ya habían pasado 5 años, dónde el recuerdo sólo era parte del pasado, dicen la vida te da y te quita, ella aprendió que lo que la vida le daba era el talento que le salía a borbotones, pero que sin duda le había quitado el amor.

"_una cosa compensa la otra" _ se repetía constantemente.

Su amor eran sus fans, su amor era cada uno de esos aplausos y ovaciones que recibía al terminar cada show y eso para Rachel Berry era más que suficiente.

Pero esa mañana de abril, con una lluviosa primavera fuera de su hogar y con el New York Times en sus manos, una mirada, una leve sonrisa, y muchos perros hicieron que su corazón se estrujara de arrepentimiento. ¿Por qué? Bueno simple, ella se casó mientras su "mejor" amiga tenía un accidente, ella le decía "Sí" a Finn Hudson a la vez que Quinn Fabray estaba siendo atropellada por un camión tratando de llegar al casamiento de ella.

Y lo peor no era eso, lo peor fue que cuando Quinn Fabray despertó su memoria se había desvanecido, como si alguien se hubiese tomado el trabajo de dejarla completamente en blanco, no existía el Glee Club, no existía tal graduación, ni muchos menos nacionales a la que asistir, Quinn Fabray estaba en cero, y si bien cada miembro del club, incluido sus propios padres se encargaron de decirle que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que le había pasado a Quinn, su remordimiento era más grande.

Y los días que le quedaban en Lima se dedicó a estar al lado de la rubia, le cantó cientos de canciones, tal vez y recordaría por lo menos que tipo de música le gustaba. Pero nada pasaba. Quinn estaba en blanco.

Una vez que llegó a Nueva York, se encargó de llamar periódicamente a Judy Fabray para ver cómo iba la recuperación de Quinn y siempre era lo mismo, "_ella no recuerda nada_" al tiempo el número de la casa de las Fabray dejó de comunicar y Rachel perdió el contacto por completo con la rubia.

Pero ahí estaba, esa mirada de seguridad enfrente de ella, con ese típico gesto que no era una sonrisa, si no un muy claro gesto de superioridad dibujado en su rostro. Quinn Fabray estaba delante de sus ojos, con una extensa entrevista que decía "_la soltera más codiciada de Ohio, no sólo triunfa como una de las más sólidas empresarias manzaneras del estado si no que también es dueña de la más prestigiosa línea de perros de muestra, sus Pointers son los más buscados por cada aficionado a la caza, Quinn Fabray y sus elites de perros nos muestran como esta simple mujer de 25 años mezcla trabajo y su pasión por los animales sin descuidar ninguna de las dos cosas"_

**-Sorprendente-** susurró Rachel que no podía dejar de ver como una docena de perros blancos, negros, blancos y chocolates rodeaban a su dueña y "sorprendentemente" tenían la misma seriedad en sus rostros que ella, no parecían perros de caza, pero que sabía Rachel Berry sobre perros? Lo que yo sé sobre tenis, absolutamente nada.

Entonces el remordimiento, junto con el arrepentimiento asaltaban el menudo cuerpo de la morena, Quinn era su amiga y ella no había sabido cómo cuidarla, en realidad tampoco había hecho mucho para buscarla, a pesar de que sus días en el instituto no fueron suficientemente buenos como a ella le hubiese gustado. Por otro lado era consciente de la reticencia que tenía la rubia con respecto a que se casara con Finn, porque más de una vez se lo había hecho saber, pero Rachel, ella estaba ciega, estaba necesitada de amor y Finn era ese amor que ella necesitaba en ese momento, porqué Rachel Berry no conocía otro amor que el que él supo darle.

Si tan sólo hubiese visto más allá…

Después de que terminara de desayunar agarró su tablet dispuesta a buscar cada información que hubiera sobre Quinn Fabray, cada cosa sería de gran utilidad para enterarse que fue de la vida de la rubia en esos años de ausencia.

Y para aumentar su sorpresa al terminar de escribir Lucy Quinn Fabray, una interminable lista de artículos, fotos y una página que decía "Fabray inc" adornado con dos manzanas y otra bajo el nombre "Los Pointers de Quinn" (cursi pensó) aparecían delante de sus ojos.

**-Como demonios nunca se me ocurrió hacer esto-** se reprochó mentalmente.

_**-Porque eres idiota-**_ esto era algo que Rachel hacía con frecuencia, hablar con ella misma era una especie de "terapia" liberadora.

-**O****h cállate que a ti tampoco se te ocurrió-**

_**-Tenía otras cosas de que preocuparme… por ejemplo mis fans, en cambio tú-**_

_**-**_**En cambio yo qué? Yo brindaba mi talento-**

_**-Es mio también, así que… y ahora que haremos?-**_

**-¿Cómo que haremos?-**

**-H**_**as anotado el número de la empresa-**_

**-Yo no… yo no lo sé-**

**-L**_**lama… pregunta por Quinn y concierta una cita-**_

**-Y cómo crees que voy hacer eso? Para que quiero una cita con ella?-**

**-**_**No sé yo sólo doy ideas tú llévalas a cabo-**_

**-No pienso llamar, no tengo la menor idea, mira y si al decir mi nombre me cortan?-**

_**-O se ríen de ti-**_

**-Porque se reirían de mi?-**

_**-Oh vamos Rachel… eres Rachel Berry para que querrías manzanas?-**_

_**-I**_**gualmente no pienso llamar-**

_**-Habrá recuperado la memoria?-**_

Eso era realmente lo que más le interesaba sobre Quinn y en internet no había nada sobre la pérdida de la memoria de la rubia, la habría recuperado? O habría empezado de cero? Habría seguido como la dejó hacía ya 6 años creando toda su vida de nuevo, se habría olvidado de Beth? Y así preguntas tras preguntas se empezaron a amontonar dentro de Rachel, mientras su incertidumbre era cada vez más grande.

Rachel Berry tenía dos meses de vacaciones, dos meses para descansar del foco público, dos meses que expresamente le había pedido a su representante para alejarse de todo. Y pensaba utilizar esos dos meses para recuperar la amistad con Quinn Fabray.

_**-Y si no quiere vernos?-**_

_**-**_**C****állate si recupero la memoria querrá vernos y si no, tendremos que aprender sobre perros-**

Lo tenía claro, una vez visto cada página que tenía delante de ella, y llegar a la conclusión de que Quinn Fabray amaba a sus perros, sabía que si la rubia no había recuperado su memoria ese sería un buen punto para poder acercarse.

**-Michael cómo estás?-** Rachel llamaba a su representante a pesar de todo lo que había dicho días antes.

-**Rachel? Está todo bien?-**saludo algo desconcertado ante la llamado de la morena.

-**Sí, necesito un favor inmenso… búscame una casa en Logan County, precisamente en Indian lake, y si no es mucho pedir con vistas al lago-** y sin más explicación corto la llamada, esa era tal vez la parte fácil de su plan, internet tal vez no le daba toda la información que realmente necesitaba, pero la pagina de Quinn tenía prácticamente todo sus datos para que cualquier comprador interesado pudiera contactarse con ella.

El resto ya vería como lo solucionaría, primero necesitaba un lugar donde vivir, y luego se convertiría en la acosadora de Quinn Fabray, bueno no tan así, al fin y al cabo Rachel Berry era actriz y era una muy buena, ya se encargaría de idear el resto del plan.

-**Quinnie, cielo-** llamaba a los gritos Judy a una Quinn que en ese momento vestía un short negro y una sudadera gris mientras limpiaba las perreras de sus amados perros. -**Quinn!-** volvió a intentar, hasta que vio como la mano de su hija se agitaba en el aire dándole a entender que siguiera hablando. -**Beth está llegando, deja que Alexander termine con eso-**

Beth… Bethany Corcoran era la única persona capaz de sacar a Quinn de sus perreras, nadie más, ni la lluvia, ni una gripe, sólo su hija, que la visitaba un fin de semana al mes. Un trato que al principio Shelby no estaba muy convencida pero con el suceder del tiempo, la maduración que mostraba Quinn y lo leal que había demostrado ser, estaba más que encantada con llevarlo a cabo.

Después de tantos años de realizar la misma rutina, Shelby estaba más que segura que si las cosas hubiesen pasado de otra manera Quinn hubiese sido una excelente madre, una madre a tiempo completo.

**-En cuanto llega?-**pregunto llegando a la puerta trasera de su casa.

**-Shelby dijo que en 10 minutos-** respondió viendo como su hija corría a su habitación para meterse a la ducha y estar presentable para su hija.

El condado de Logan County estaba ubicado al sur de Lima, y una de esas pequeñas ciudades que lo constituían era Indian Lake, una pequeña comunidad alrededor un enorme lago,y el hogar de la rubia se encontraba a escasos metros del mencionado. Con la floreciente primavera el calor se empezaba a sentir en la piel. Sin embargo, con el lago en frente a tan solo unos metros el calor era un mero trámite para Quinn Fabray que sencillamente odiaba el verano y todas las consecuencias que atraía con él.

**-Cuando le diga que Bella entre hoy o mañana va tener a sus cachorritos va pegar el grito en el cielo… ya me la imagino-**Judy escuchaba la alegría en la voz de su hija, cada vez que Beth llegada de visita era lo mismo, pero sin duda el clima en Indian Lake era el complemento perfecto para que ese fin de semana, madre e hija se divirtieran sin límites.

Beth amaba a cada animal que se le cruzaba en su camino, y junto con Quinn pasaban horas jugando, alimentando, limpiando a sus perros, porque cada pointer que se encontraba ahí no solo eran de la rubia si no que pertenecían a su hija también.

En la visita anterior lo último que habían hecho era sacar cuentas de cuando Bella, la pointer blanca con marrón de estilo europeo daría a luz a su nueva camada de perros, el periodo de concepción tenía una duración exacta de 60 días, bueno si a veces se podía adelantar o retrasar pero escasa vez pasaba, y Bella era un relojito, en el día 59 ya mostraba los signos típicos de fatiga y al día 60 desde temprano comenzaba a dar a luz a un cachorrito cada 30 minutos. Algo que Beth encontraba fascinante.

**-Que día es hoy?-** pregunto judy haciendo referencia al día de preñes de Bella.

-**59-** grito Quinn que se estaba secando el pelo.

Cuando Quinn salió del cuarto de baño ya vestida con un ligero vestido color amarillo, el preferido de su hija, y lo primero que vio fue como su madre sonreía tiernamente.

-**De que te ríes?-**quiso saber mientras buscaba un saquito que cubriera sus hombros y combinara con el vestido.

-**Ponte el verde clarito, resalta tus ojos-** respondió Judy mientras abandonaba la habitación de su hija.

Amaba ver como Quinn con el paso de los años y a pesar de todos los errores, los "problemas" y los obstáculos y las verdades se convertía en una mujer hecha y derecha.

Un día cualquiera Quinn llegó a su casa de Lima con una noticia para su madre, algo que realmente no esperaba, con la mirada apenada tratando de buscar las palabras justas que producto de la amnesia a veces escasean murmuro "_compre una finca… con manzanas"_ cómo lo había hecho? Simple, el neurólogo que la trataba la recomendó para que trabajara en el hospital de Lima con niños del área de pediatría, de ese modo la ayudarían a retomar el contacto con la sociedad y encima le pagarían, por otro lado Russell se encargaba de pasarle una manutención por mes, todo eso lo junto y compro una finca, llena de árboles secos de manzanas, sí era un desastre esa finca pero era algo que Quinn Fabray quería hacer y sacar adelante por ella misma.

Se instruyo en todo lo referido al cuidado de tierras, fertilizadores, vitaminas que el suelo necesitaba junto con los árboles, eso y mucha paciencia y trabajo duro, después de un año los primeros frutos (literal) se empezaron a ver.

_-Y ahora que hago con tantas manzanas?-_

_-_Véndelas- Si ella también hablaba con ella misma, la ayudaba a ver dos puntos distintos de una situación sin necesitar preguntar a terceros y de ese modo calmaba su ansiedad.

-N_ecesitamos leer sobre como comercializar manzanas-_

_-N_o lo deberíamos haber hecho antes?-

-T_al vez… pero estaba tratando de recordar cómo escribir una oración con sentido-_

_-V_ale no te culpo, sé lo difícil que es-

Y así gracias a la magia de internet y dos cursos intensivos de marketing y publicidad para tontos Quinn Fabray tenía monopolizada cada tienda, mercadillo y supermercado que vendiera frutas con sus manzanas. Deliciosas manzanas rojas, dulces y jugosas que a primera vista eran una tentación.

Judy estuvo a su lado, en cada paso y error, en cada decisión. La vio crecer y convertirse en toda una mujer y se sentía orgullosa de su hija, se sentía orgullosa de que Quinn nunca bajara los brazos.

Ahí en el porche de una inmensa casa blanca de clásico estilo americano, con dos platas y ventanas de color negro se encontraban a la espera del mercedez de color gris que pertenecía a Shelby.

El auto todavía no había llegado al camino de tierra que daba al frente de la puerta de las Fabray que una pequeña cabecita rubia que por suerte tenía la nariz de Puck y los ojos de Quinn se asomaba por la ventana gritando desesperada.

-**Es el día 59, es el día 59-**y Quinn no pudo evitar que una sonrisa enorme se le dibujara en el rostro.

Era viernes 10 de abril, de una primavera cualquiera donde madre e hija se disponían a pasar un fin de semana juntas, seguramente cuidando un mínimo de 6 nuevos y pegajosos integrantes perrunos.

Mientras que en el extremo oeste del país una morena caminaba sin cesar por su apartamento mientras repasaba punto por punto una lista de ítems que tendría que llevar a cabo para poder empezar con su plan.

Rachel Berry iría en busca de su amiga…

Quinn Fabray ajena a cualquier plan, solo quería disfrutar de su hija…

* * *

Y un día volví...

Que tal? voy aclarar algo delicado...

Es humor si? lo digo por lo de Finn, necesitaba un argumento y fue el único que me cerró, no lo vean como una falta de respeto, porque no lo es.

Y? como soy malisima con los títulos para los capítulos, cada uno va tener el nombre de una canción, escribo con música por lo tanto, me pareció una buena idea, trataré en lo posible de que la canción pegue con lo escrito, pero es solo un acompañamiento.

Con respecto a la actualización, dependerá de... ustedes! puede ir lento o constante...

Nos estamos leyendo.

jasgronn

#FeelAgainfic


	2. Chapter 2

Patience Gets Us Nowhere Fats (Capital Cities)

¿Cuáles son los pasos a seguir para llevar a cabo un plan en el cual se pretende recuperar la amistad de una persona desconociendo por sobre todo si esa persona te va a recordar o no?

Rachel Berry había visto cientos de películas, miles de series, que para su suerte ayudarían a idear una serie de pasos a seguir que tenía que asegurarse de cumplir a raja tabla para llegar a Quinn Fabray, porque necesitaba recuperar esa amistad a pesar de tantos años de ausencia? A pesar de ella misma haberse dado por vencida a tener un verdadero contacto, eso todavía no lo sabía.

Pero para Rachel Berry estaba claro, la vida le estaba dando… dando una oportunidad de oro, recuperar la amistad que alguna vez soñó tener con la rubia, pero que se vio truncada debido a un accidente el "bendito" día de su boda. Si Quinn no la recordaba, sería tal vez mejor, porque podría crear una amistad desde cero, con cimientos más fuertes, ofrecerle toda una nueva personalidad que en su adolescencia no sabía que tenía. Sin embargo y en el caso de que la rubia la recordara empezaría con un sentido lo siento, para continuar con una larga explicación de cómo se sintió cuando su número dejó de comunicar, lo vacía y desesperada que se sintió al sentir su pérdida. Pero sobre todo le contaría porque ella misma había desaparecido y los motivos que la llevó a sólo dedicarse a su carrera.

Ítem Nº 1- Conseguir un hogar cerca de la casa de Quinn.

Ese era el punto más importante, y Michael no estaba siendo muy óptimo en su trabajo de conseguir que Rachel tachara ese punto de su lista. Era de extrema importancia que fueran tachándose uno por uno para asegurarse de que su plan titulado "Recuperar la amistad de Quinn Fabray" fuera un completo éxito.

Tenía dos meses antes de retornar a su aburrida vida pública, tenía dos meses antes de volver a ser Rachel Berry la estrella indiscutible de Broadway y de prácticamente todo el mundo.

-**Y si no me recuerda, pero me conoce?-**

_**-Eso haría las cosas más fácil… se convertiría en una fan más y podríamos demostrarle que somos una persona normal-**_

_**\- **_**Y sí, si nos recuerda?-**

**-**_**Ya sabes todo lo que le tienes que decir-**_

Entonces su móvil comenzó a sonar pero no era precisamente Michael quien aparecía en pantalla si no Santana, que a pesar de vivir en Los Ángeles haciéndose cargo de la carrera de bailarina de su mujer, que por supuesto no era otra que Brittany Pierce, no dejaba de llamar asiduamente a Rachel para saber cómo estaba, Santana con el paso de los años no sólo abrió su corazón con Brittany si no que lo había hecho de forma inconsciente también con Rachel.

**-San-**saludo un tanto desganada, pero solo por el hecho de estar impacientándose por la falta de la llamada de Michael.

**-Berry, ahora que estas de vacaciones porque no vienes azar tu trasero en nuestra casa de Malibú?-** ni hola, ni cómo estás? Nada que demostrara que Santana López era en sí una persona educada, pero algo que a Rachel le encantaba.

-**Tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos y luego… estaría encantada Santana-** con el paso de los años aprendió que si sólo te limitabas a responder la pregunta que la latina te hacia ella sabría como estabas, si bien o mal, feliz o triste, entonces ahí se encargaría de hacer una pregunta de una persona adulta de 26 años como lo era Santana.

**-Veo que vas aprovechar tus vacaciones, como te sientes con tanta libertad?-** y ahí estaba la pregunta que la convertía en una persona normal.

-**Sabes… se siente asombroso, es genial no tener responsabilidades, y tener tiempo… **

**-Britt ha hecho un book de fotos mes por mes día tras día de cómo su barriga va creciendo para que no te perdieras ningún detalle de tu sobri…- **la interrumpió de manera entusiasta.

**-Es increíble que no me digas de que sexo es, como sabré que color de ropa comprarle, Kurt incluso quiere demandarte-** reprocho pero sin perder su sonrisa, Santana iba ser madre, y ella iba ser tía de la criatura más mimada de toda la historia de los Estados Unidos.

-**Pero si Lady Hummel hizo lo mismo con su pequeño duende de que se queja?-** replico ofendida, cuando Kurt y Blaine decidieron adoptar a Thomas mantuvieron el secreto del sexo del niño hasta el último momento, a pesar de que Santana junto con Brittany habían amenazado con ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra al niño. Algo que al ver al pequeño Thomas se desvaneció por completo, sus pequeños pero intensos ojos verdes, su pelo rubio y una coqueta sonrisa derritieron cualquier muro de hielo que Santana hubiese pensado en levantar alguna vez.

**-Supongo que tendré que esperar-** suspiro sentándose en la banqueta gris de la isla de la moderna cocina que solo usaba para desayunar.

De nuevo su vista se posaba sobre la foto de Quinn, de nuevo el plan volvía a pasar por su mente una y otra vez.

-**San puedo hacerte una pregunta? Que no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando?-** pregunto con sigilo, a Santana le molestaba que le cambiaran el tema de conversación sin avisar, porque lo veía como una simple falta de respeto.

-**Hmmm si dime-** respondió dudosa, nunca sabía que esperar de Rachel, era una simple caja de sorpresa y por supuesto se estaría por llevar una.

-**Que sabes de-**suspiro pesadamente-** que sabes de Quinn?-** pregunto finalmente.

Santana se podía esperar miles de preguntas, desde cómo estaba el clima en Malibú, si había visto algún famoso, porque a pesar de ser una estrella Rachel Berry era una Fan, su pequeña gritaba de emoción cada vez que veía una estrella de Hollywood, pero en cambio Rachel le estaba preguntando sobre Quinn Fabray, jefa de las animadoras, perra del Mckinley.

-**Eehh-**balbuceo nerviosa-** yo no sé absolutamente nada de Quinn, Rachel-** contesto finalmente-** porqué… por qué quieres saber de ella después de tanto tiempo?-** se intereso ante el mutismo de Rachel.

-**Espera… y verás-** dijo mientras tomaba una foto con su móvil de la entrevista que tenía como protagonista la que alguna vez fue su amiga.

-**Oh por dios!-**exclamo a los segundos de ver la imagen de Quinn en la pantalla de su móvil-B**ritt cariño mira, mira es Quinnie-** grito llamando a su mujer.-** Rachel qué demonios hace Quinn Fabray en el New York Times?-** pregunto a la vez que le mostraba la foto a la rubia que tenía una prominente panza de 7 meses.

-**Supongo que siguió con su vida, y no le va nada mal-**atino a responder mientras seguía con su vista clavada en el periódico.

Ni en miles de años luz Santana se hubiese imaginado que la persona que alguna fue su amiga, a pesar de la tirantez de su relación estaría en el periódico más importante de los Estados Unidos liderando la sección de Empresas.

-**Puedes encontrar la entrevista en la versión Online-** espeto Rachel ante el silencio de su amiga.

-**Britt-Britt está haciendo eso-** indicó rápidamente mientras acariciaba la barriga de su mujer y esta navegaba por las secciones de la web del New York Times.-**dice que está soltera-** murmuro en voz alta leyendo la entrevista que ya tenía delante de sus ojos.-** Wow pero si sigue siendo la misma perra de siempre, la perra con sus perritos- ** la ironía de Santana solo hizo que su mujer le pegara en la cabeza y que Rachel rodara sus ojos, había cosas que ni en siglos cambiarían.

En ese preciso momento el sonido del intercomunicador del apartamento de Rachel sonaba avisando de este modo que alguien la estaba visitando.

-**Oye San tengo visitas aparentemente, tengo que colgar, dale un beso a Britt y otro a mi sobri-** pidió con una ternura que sólo aparecía cuando se trataba de sus sobrinos.

Se acercó a la pantalla del intercomunicador para ver quién se atrevía a interrumpir su segundo día de vacaciones y para su sorpresa ahí con su sonrisa de lado y el cabello lleno de rulos estaba su representante.

-**Pasa Michael-**indico apretando un botón que permitía que la puerta se abriera.

Michael no contesto solo hizo un gesto asintiendo y entro al edificio con esa galantería que llevaba, era un hombre de unos 34 años, alto de cuerpo atlético, de mirada penetrante y por sobre todo era un hombre tenaz, que siempre sabía hacerle llegar las mejores ofertas de trabajo a su representada.

Rachel deseaba tener buenas noticias, deseaba con todo su corazón que Michael llegara con una carpeta llena de casas donde podría vivir esos dos meses. Y Rachel no estaba equivocada, después de saludarse como correspondía y ofrecerle un cappuccino comenzaron hablar de lo que realmente le importaba a Rachel.

-**Indian Lake-** susurro mientras dejaba un folio lleno de hojas con fotos y características de las viviendas que Michael creyó conveniente para su representada.

-**Yep-**respondió ella mientras extendía cada hoja en la mesa para poder ver de ese modo todas las opciones de manera más clara.

-**Supongo que es un buen lugar para descansar realmente, por lo menos hay buena cobertura-**musito tratando de averiguar porque Rachel había elegido aquel lugar, aquel diminuto lugar de Ohio, no había nada en esa ciudad, incluso el índice de turismo era prácticamente nulo.

-**Supongo, a parte estoy a 30 minutos de Lima, siempre puedo ir a visitar a mis padres-** contesto mirando cada imagen que tenía delante de sus ojos, prácticamente cada casa era igual al resto, clásicas casas americanas de techos altos, de color blanco, amplios porches donde ver el atardecer o tal vez el amanecer, aunque eso lo sabría una vez realizada la compra, prácticamente todas veían al lago, una decisión realmente difícil para la morena.

-**Solo procura volver para el 20 de junio, ese es el plazo… tengo un…**

Pero Rachel no lo dejó continuar, a penas sintió que Michael hablaría de trabajo inmediatamente levanto su mano, lo miro de manera fulminante e hizo con su mano un gesto como que se cerrara la boca, con los años Rachel Berry se había convertido en una persona fuerte, que sabía hacerse respetar y si bien Michael era su "amigo" no dejaba de ser alguien que trabajaba para ella.

-**Hasta el 20 de junio no quiero saber nada de trabajo, ni de ofertas, ni de proyectos, olvídate que soy Rachel Berry- **exigió con la mirada seria clavada en las hojas que seguían mirándola expectantes a que se decidiera por una.-**puedes irte si quieres, muchas gracias por tu trabajo Mike-**el hombre la miro con el ceño fruncido pero entendía la actitud de Rachel, estaba exhausta, todo el mundo la señalaba, todo el mundo vigilaba lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, amaba su trabajo pero odiaba las consecuencias de ser tan talentosa.

-**Sabes que es mi trabajo siempre tener lo mejor para ti… ya sabes cualquier cosa me llamas-**indico batiendo su mano al aire antes de abandonar el pent-house de la morena.

-**Son todas iguales-**

**-**_**Me gusta la de las ventanas en caoba, no es tan grande pero parece bastante acogedora-**_

_**-**_**A mí también me gusta esa-**

**-**_**A veces tienes buen gusto-**_

_**-**_**Oh por dios cállate y vuelve al pozo en donde te escondes-**

-_**Procura que no sea cerca de lo Quinn, seremos acosadoras pero que no sea todo tan obvio-**_

Todo estaba realmente saliendo como lo había planeado, la casa de ventanas caobas, con un pequeño porche de piso de madera en color negro seria la elegida para que albergara el ferviente deseo de Rachel de recuperar la amistad de Quinn, por la dirección supo que estaba a exactos 500 metros del hogar de la rubia, ni muy lejos ni muy cerca, pero también había que tener en cuenta que era una ciudad pequeña, no habría tanto lugar como mantenerse alejada.

Y tampoco era ese el plan, una vez tomada la decisión, verifico su cuenta del banco, todo estaba en óptimas condiciones para realizar el pago de la casa, solo necesitaba llamar a la dueña y concertar una cita previa cuanto antes para mudarse.

Lo segundo importante era que la dueña fuera discreta, nadie tenía que saber que ella se mudaría para Indian Lake, para descansar del "estrés" que no sentía, porque en realidad no lo hacía, solo estaba agobiada, prisionera de su fama, harta de no tener libertad para moverse para donde quisiera sin ser señalada, es que la eterna soltería de Rachel Berry era lo que más atraía a los paparazis, era hermosa, talentosa, con una carrera consolidada pero su corazón estaba en el fondo de una congelador, no, estaba en un frigorífico donde guardan las reses para que ella definitivamente no pudiera entrar y rescatarlo.

Había tenido citas si, algunas, pero nunca llegaban más allá de la primera. Pero a pesar de no estar en pareja, no se sentía sola, si vacía, si sentía muy de vez en cuando envidia de Kurt y Blaine por su ya formada y fuerte familia, ella deseaba tener un pequeño que la correteara sin cesar por su casa. En fin, que Rachel Berry estaba sola por decisión propia.

Mientras tanto en una casa de Indian Lake dos rubias de diferentes edades observaban por un vidrio a una perra que tenía la barriga a punto de reventar, a la espera de que el primer cachorrito saliera.

**-Voy a estudiar veterinaria cuando sea grande-**musito Beth con el rostro pegado al vidrio, tanto pegado que no sé como el aire entraba a sus pulmones.

-**Me parece una idea perfecta-** espeto Quinn mirándola con una clara muestra de orgullo en su rostro.

-**Mira Q está saliendo el primero-** indicó rápidamente cuando diviso que un cosa pegajosa y llena de sangre salía de Bella.

No tardaron en entrar al cuarto denominado como "paritorio" para poder ayudar a Bella con el recién nacido, lo lavaron con detenimiento, chequearon con cuidado que estuviera vivo y lo colocaron en una especie de cuna especial para que no estuviera en suelo.

A partir de ese momento restaban otros 30 minutos hasta que Bella diera a luz al próximo cachorro.

-**Es genial poder ver esto, me siento importante, como parte de la naturaleza-**comento Beth adoptando una posición un tanto más relajada ante el vidrio.

-**Somos parte de la naturaleza-** aseguro Quinn con sentimiento.-** es un ciclo en el que más personas deberían interesarse, si todos… si todos plantaran un árbol o simplemente fueran parte de una experiencia como esta, todo sería más fácil-**agregó, Quinn no era de esas personas humanitarias, que ayudaban a los más necesitados, Quinn era una persona natural, le gustaba la naturaleza, como esta se creaba a su alrededor, como se desarrollaba y embellecía con el paso del tiempo gracias a un buen cuidado.

Quinn Fabray era simplemente consciente de que para que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor había que cuidarlo, mimarlo y llenarlo de amor, pero esto no significaba que era una loca hippie que no se bañaba y llenaba su casa de inciensos.

-**Cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú-**afirmo Beth mirando los ojos de, bueno de su madre, a pesar de que la llamara Q de cariño.

-**No… tienes que ser mejor y lo vas hacer-** sentencio suavemente, justo cuando el siguiente cachorro de Bella se dejaba ver.

Estuvieron así entrando y saliendo del paritorio por casi 3 horas, luego de que limpiaran debidamente a los 6 pequeñines blancos con manchas naranjas que salieron a la luz del sábado 11 de abril.

Pequeñas cosas, grandes e inolvidables momentos, así era la vida de Quinn Fabray a sus 25 años de edad, de eso se alimentaba su felicidad, su amor estaba depositado en cada animal que había en su hogar, desde afuera, para el ojo crítico que todo lo analiza y lo tergiversa Quinn era una mujer de negocios, el éxito que tenía con su empresa así lo demostraba, porque Fabray inc tenía el monopolio de todo Ohio. Por supuesto, el hecho de tener una ELITE de perros que cada cazador codiciaba tener la hacía aún más pretensiosa, una mujer de 25 años que no fue a la Universidad se hacía cargo de un negocio que le dejaba una rentabilidad del 80% por supuesto sin contar lo que ganaba con sus perros.

Un día llegó a casa con un perro que estaba sucio y flaco, lo había encontrado a la salida de un mercadillo con el que trabajaba, llámese trabajar al hecho de llevar sus adictivas manzanas para que un tercero al que le pagaba las vendiera. El punto es que cuando estaba por subir a su camioneta vio al pobre animal, con la mirada perdida, echado a su suerte.

"_Qué demonios estoy haciendo" _se reprocho cuando se atrevió a tocar el perro, corriendo el riesgo de que este la mordiera y le contagiara alguna enfermedad mortal que sólo los perros callejeros tenían, si esa Quinn todavía era reacia a cualquier tipo de contacto animal, a pesar de que con la naturaleza ya se llevaba bastante bien. Arriesgándose a cualquier trauma que le pudiera pasar con el animal, lo subió a su camioneta para llevarlo a su casa, a la vez que buscaba un argumento sólido para darle a Judy cuando la viera llegar con el desparpajo de perro.

Luego del que veterinario le dijera que ese perro era de una delicada raza que ella desconocida, comenzó a cuidarlo, lo alimento y lo entrenó, no para cazar, eso ella lo desconocía por completo, lo entrenó llevándolo a correr cada mañana con ella, de repente al tiempo el desparpajo de perro comenzó a tener musculatura, se le afino la cintura y se le amplio el lomo, sus muslos eran gruesos y su mirada segura, muy parecida a la de su dueña.

Ella tenía una finca de una hectárea llena de árboles con manzanas, a su madre y un perro que a la vez hacía de compañero fiel. Ella lo rescató y él le pagaba con su fidelidad. Dónde iba Quinn iba Dog, si lo sé el nombre no era muy elocuente, pero Quinn Fabray nunca había tenido una mascota en su vida, y el primer nombre que se le ocurrió había sido ese.

Así llego Dog a su vida, un otoño cualquiera. Y ahora tenía una elite de sangre real como a Quinn le gustaba decir, pero la historia de cómo paso de tener sólo a Dog a tener una docena más se las contare más adelante.

**-Le podemos poner nombres?-**indago Beth mientras se comía una manzana.

-**No podemos, no hay que encariñarse de esta camada, está vendida-** respondió Quinn un poco apenada, no le gustaba vender sus perros, pero el dinero era para una buena causa, a parte se aseguraba que cada uno de esos cachorritos fuera a un hogar donde lo cuidarían realmente.

-**De acuerdo-**susurro la pequeña sentándose en los escalones de la entrada de la casa.-**la casa de la señora Green está en venta te has dado cuenta?-** comento tratando de cambiar de tema.

-**La verdad es que no, no voy mucho para ese lado del lago, tu como sabes?-**quiso saber, 500 metros de su casa a la de la señora Green era muchísima distancia teniendo en cuenta que era una parte de Indian Lake un poco deshabitada.

**-Yo… sólo di una vuelta y vi el cartel-**balbuceo rápidamente, la casa de enfrente de la señora Green pertenecía a una familia que tenía un niño, niño del cual Beth estaba secretamente mmm enamorada? Billy era un niño de 12 años, uno más que Beth, que siempre andaba haciendo travesuras, se colgaba de los árboles, se arrojaba al lago desde una rueda de camión que estaba atada a un árbol, andaba en moto, y Beth simplemente suspiraba ante la "rudeza" que presentaba aquel chico.

Quinn entrecerró los ojos mirándola con seriedad, ella sabia la verdadera razón pero no iba a presionar a su hija que le contara algo que no quería. Era su compañera y sabía que tarde o temprano la niña se abriría a ella.

**-Has visto ya lo huevos de perdiz?-**pregunto Quinn después del silencio en que se habían sumergido.

No crean que la casa de Quinn Fabray era un zoológico, no, sólo mantenía el equilibrio de las cosas, sus perros cazaban perdices, y ella solo mantenía el orden de la naturaleza o por lo menos hacía una pequeña contribución.

-**Pase por tu habitación, pero no preste atención, para cuando romperán el cascarón?-**se intereso girando su rostro para ver a Quinn recostada en la columna de madera que sostenía el techo del porche de su casa.

-**Tienen para 15 días más-** respondió devolviéndole la mirada.

-**Niñas la cena está lista- **escucharon el grito de Judy e inmediatamente se levantaron, se desafiaron con la mirada y se echaron a correr, por qué? Fácil, la ultima que llegaba levaría los platos.

Una vida normal la de Quinn Fabray, bueno de acuerdo normal entre lo que cabe, dudo que alguna de ustedes tengan tantos animales como los que tiene la rubia en su casa, porque todavía faltan conocer ciertos detalles que guarda nuestra rubia.

Quinn era ajena a todo el mundo, si veía las noticias y era una persona enterada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero por supuesto no tenía la capacidad de prevenir el futuro, porque créanme a la última persona que la rubia hubiese esperado ver en Indian Lake era a la reconocida actriz-cantante Rachel Berry. Y justamente lo que esta pequeña morena inquieta estaba haciendo era seguir planeando su estadía en aquel lugar.

Se acercaba la tercera guerra mundial, una sencilla revolución que alteraría la vida tranquila de Quinn por completo, pero tal vez traería normalidad a la de Rachel.

* * *

jasgronn

#FeelAgainfic


	3. Chapter 3 Wheels

Wheels (Foo Fighters?

Indian Lake definitivamente no era Nueva York pero Rachel lo encontraba "encantador" ciertamente pacifico, no había tráfico, por lo tanto el aire era mucho más puro, incluso no había personas que inundaran las calles de esa pequeña ciudad que rodeaba un precioso lago, podría salir a correr cada mañana sin limitarse, como debía hacerlo en Nueva York, no mal entiendan, ella ama la ciudad que nunca duerme, donde los sueños con empeño y talento se hacen realidad, pero Indian Lake tenía la paz que ella necesitaba, de repente su plan también le ofrecía eso que buscaba cuando decidió tomarse aquellos dos meses de vacaciones.

La señora Green era una señora que desconocía quién era verdaderamente Rachel Berry, por lo tanto con la voz segura tranquilizo de manera inmediata a la morena, asegurándole que de su boca no saldría ni la primer letra de su nombre.

Tres habitaciones, dos baños, uno en la planta de abajo y otro en la de arriba, pisos de madera de color caoba como las ventanas, una amplia cocina rodeada de ventanas que la hacían el lugar más luminoso de la casa, un salón cálido que daba a una especie de barcazas que estaban a metros de su hogar una al lado de otra. Un pequeño recibidor de paredes blancas con un típico perchero de madera, pero lo que más le gustaba a Rachel Berry de su nuevo hogar ( a pesar de que todavía no lo había visto en persona) era la entrada principal, un camino de piedra de volcán según le comunicó la señora Green, era lo primero con lo que cualquier persona se encontraría al visitarla, (si es que alguien iba) un camino que daba a 4 escalones negros, para finalmente dar a un porche adornado con un sillón de estilo mecedora, blanco sobresaliendo del oscuro piso y por ultimo una puerta blanca que tenía dos vidrios opacos, que ocultaban por completo la identidad de la persona que se encontraba en el otro lado.

Estaba encantada, quería llegar ya a su nuevo hogar porque estaba realmente impaciente para dar comienzo a su plan, no eran muchos pasos, eran casi 10, digo casi porque siempre se sabe que los pasos de un plan pueden alterarse, el primero estaba hecho, el segundo era incluso más fácil, antes de acercarse necesitaba conocer la rutina de Quinn.

Ítem Nº 2: Reconocer el terreno.

Sí, lo dije anteriormente, muchas películas, muchas series, hacían que Rachel tuviera "precauciones" exageradas, aunque quien pudiera culparla cuando a la persona que se estaba acercando era Quinn Fabray, una mujer que había sido la protagonista de sus peores momentos en el instituto, pero que al final había conseguido encontrar una buena amiga.

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado porque hacía eso, no hubiese sabido que responder, un impulso? Producto del mero sentimiento de arrepentimiento que sintió al ver en aquella entrevista la entrañable seguridad en la mirada de su amiga. Se preguntaran, pero porque no simplemente agarraba el teléfono y la llamaba? porque eso sería demasiado fácil, porque eso le quitaba la aventura al "simple" hecho de recuperar una amistad después de tanto años, o tal vez es que tenía tanto miedo dentro de ella que necesitaba hacer todo de aquella manera para que cuando el momento de dar la cara llegara no fuera tan terrorífico, al fin y al cabo ella no dejaba de ser Rachel Berry.

**-Vas a conducir hasta Ohio?-**cuestiono Kurt con la mirada endurecida, pensando que su amiga se había tomado muy a pecho aquello de descansar y vivir una aventura, eso porque no sabía porque iba realmente a Ohio, porque eso era algo que Rachel no había podido hacer ni decir, ni Santana ni Kurt sabían las verdaderas razones por la cual su amiga iba a pasar dos meses retirada en Ohio y no en alguna isla perdida en pleno océano.

-**Toda aventura comienza con un viaje-** respondió escuetamente con una lista en su mano que estaba repasando mientras veía el maletero de su Mini Cooper rojo, sí Rachel hacía listas por todo.

-**Pero en auto? Es necesario? Son casi 9 horas Rachel-** exclamo rápidamente con Thomas subido a su espalda.

-**9 horas y 16 minutos-** replico con una sonrisa al verificar que estaba todo lo que necesitaría si o si en sus dos meses en Indian Lake.

-**De acuerdo toma-**dijo extendiendo un USB dorado.-** es un regalo de Tomy para tu aventura-**agregó pero solo recibió la mirada algo escéptica de Rachel-** Evita, Wicked y por supuesto Funny Girl, son algunos de las bandas sonaras que vas a encontrar, y sí, son de las primeras reposiciones, no las que protagonizaste-**aclaró e inmediatamente la sonrisa de Rachel se amplio y los abrazó, tanto a Thomas como a Kurt.

-**El mejor regalo y sin duda la mejor compañía-** Rachel beso la mejilla de ambos chicos y se subió al coche, se coloco sus anteojos de sol, puso en marcha su auto y sin mirar atrás con el corazón golpeándole fuertemente el pecho comenzó su viaje, 9 horas y 16 minutos tenía por delante, para repasar nuevamente su plan, y como iba acercarse a Quinn.

En 24 horas había leído todo lo que pudo sobre los perros que la rubia tenía, Pointers era el nombre de la raza, lo que la dejaba tranquila era que esos perros no eran violentos, eran más compañeros e incluso juguetones, que tenían una especial perspicacia, eran estéticos, y existían de dos tipos o bueno raza, Pointers Americanos y Europeos, eran perfectos para la "_obediencia de competición_" y por lo que había leído en la página de la rubia, tenía varios campeones en su equipo, no solo por lo elegantes, si no que estos se comportaban como pequeños humanos peludos a las órdenes que Quinn les daba.

Eran compañeros y fieles, Rachel pensó como cada perro, pero vuelvo a repetir que sabía Rachel Berry de perros? Lo que yo sé sobre alemán, absolutamente nada. Bueno y eso que había leído en internet. Sabía de que se alimentaban o deberían alimentarse con alimento balanceado o pienso ya saben todo depende de que parte del mundo estén leyendo.

Sabía que tomaban litros de agua por día, porque eran muy enérgicos, que debían alimentarse a la mañana y a la tarde, ni más ni menos, y que a determinada edad, 4/5 meses empezaban a mostrar signos de dedicada atención con las pequeñas y delicadas mariposas (si es que había) que pasaban por donde estén.

Había leído también que cuando detectaban algo se quedaban estáticos, apuntando con su trompa hacía aquello que había llamado su atención y que su rabo quedaba completamente alineado con su cabeza, pero he aquí una diferencia entre los Pointer Americanos y los Europeos, cada uno realizaba una "parada" distinta, (llámese parada a cuando algo llamaba su atención y se detenían a mirarlo) mientras los Europeos dejaban su rabo alineado con su hocico los Americanos lo mantenían parado como una antena. Pero esta información no había llegado a Rachel… todavía.

Estaba entusiasmada, entusiasmadísima, tanto que no se dio cuenta que en menos de 3 horas ya había consumido casi la mitad de su camino, miro al salpicadero de su Mini y observo con una sonrisa algo adolescente que iba a más de 150 Km/h, sí la prudencia la había dejando en Nueva York, nada de reglas para ella que disfrutaba de como se colaba el viento de manera violenta por la ventanilla mientras cantaba a todo pulmón, "Don´t Cry For Me Argentina".

**-Ha sido un regalo más que genial-**

**-**_**Estoy esperando que llegue el turno de Barbra-**_

_**-**_**Con la velocidad que llevamos, llegamos y ni siquiera termina la de Wicked-**

**-**_**Hmmm, disminuye la velocidad y disfruta de la aventura-**_

_**-**_**Calla estoy ansiosa-**

**-**_**No, no lo estás, lo que tienes es miedo-**_

_**-**_**Tú también lo tienes no sé que me acusas-**

**-**_**Cht, sigue cantando, mientras yo disfruto de la carretera-**_

Y lo hizo, las canciones se sucedieron, así como los kilómetros de carretera, que la interestatal, que la autovía número no me acuerdo, doblar a la izquierda luego a la derecha para finalmente, luego de 9 horas restando los 16 minutos, entraba a la pequeña ciudad de Indian Lake, se había tentado tanto en pasar a saludar a sus padres, pero eso no estaba en los ítems de su plan así que cuando la señalización de "Para Lima, doble a la derecha" apareció sólo continuo con su recorrido, disfrutando por fin de la magnífica voz de su Barbra.

Estaba que no cabía dentro de ella, obnubilada, sonriente, maravillada, pero sobre todo impaciente y deseosa de RE-decorar su hogar y acomodar las cosas que ella se había encargado de llevar de su apartamento en Nuevo York.

La dirección indicaba que la casa en cuestión estaba justo en frente del lago, que a su derecha no había más que una pequeña arboleda y a su izquierda unos cuantos metros alejada una casa vecina exageradamente grande para su gusto y justo en frente otra casa, ni más ni menos, y eso le encantaba, tendría espacio para ella, para hacer y estar en tranquilidad.

Park ave 234 era la dirección, mientras que la de Quinn era Park ave 830, un poco más de 500 metros, pero con lo que no contaba Rachel era que al estar justo en la calle que rodeaba el lago la casa de la rubia quedaba lejanamente pero en perpendicular a la suya, algo que se daría cuenta al bajar de su auto y ver como un Jeep Wrangler rojo sangre e incluso más brilloso que su Mini Cooper pasaba levantando polvo en dirección a la casa de Quinn justamente manejado por ella.

Rachel se congelo, solo había visto su perfil, en un micro segundo que justo giro su rostro de la casa que tenía en frente a su auto, cuando a una velocidad que dudaba fuera la aceptada por esas calles de poblado paso Quinn con su Jeep rojo. Qué como sabía Rachel que efectivamente esa que manejaba era la rubia? Bueno porque simplemente tenía muy presente la última imagen de Quinn en su mente, y por los 4 perros que llevaba en la parte trasera.

La siguió con la mirada hasta que por la curvatura natural que realizaba aquella calle la perdió de vista, pero fue girar el rostro unos metros más allá y que sus ojos vieran esos mismo perros corretear por un verde jardín, eran 500 metros pero Rachel Berry tenía vista de Halcón, con esa distancia tendría que tener cuidado de que Quinn no la viera antes de que ella diera el primer paso, si no su plan se iría por el tacho.

**-Oh por dios, oh por dios, oh por dios-**

_**-Cálmate, tranquila y respira, no nos vio, sigue intentando seguir con el plan-**_

_**-**_**Eso estuvo muy cerca, muy muy muy cerca, oh por dios-**

**-**_**Basta Rachel y mueve el culo hacia la casa-**_

**\- Según la señora Green estaría aquí para las 6 de la tarde-**

_**-Mira allí viene una señora tal vez sea ella-**_

_**-**_**Puede que sea, no me la imaginaba tan joven…**

**-**_**Ni tan coqueta-**_

**-Sabes creo que la conozco de algún lado-**

_**-Yo creo que también-**_

_**-**_**Oh por dios, oh por dios, oh por dios-**

_**-Es Judy Fabray tírate al lago pero que no te vea, has algo maldita sea Rachel-**_

Y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue tirarse al césped de su nuevo jardín de cabeza, como si fuera clavadista olímpica y ese césped verde tuviera metros de profundidad, no le importo nada lo único que quería era evitar que Judy la viera y la reconociera, eso definitivamente arruinaría su plan.

**-Señorita Berry?-** escucho la voz que juraba no era la de Judy si no la de la señora Green y con toda la vergüenza del mundo levanto su mirada.

Sonrió de manera nerviosa y se irguió lentamente-** estaba… ya sabe comprobando si era tan suave como se veía por las fotos… hola…es un gusto-** musito con nerviosismo tras el rostro algo desencajado de la señora Green.

-**El gusto es mio sin duda, espero que haya tenido un viaje tranquilo-** espeto alcanzando la mano que le ofrecía Rachel a modo de saludo.

**\- Es bueno a veces encontrarse con la carretera y buena compañía-** comento mirando continuamente a su alrededor tratando de evitar a todo costa que alguien pudiera verla, de repente se sintió media estúpida, porque habría sido tan impulsiva? En que estaba pensando cuando compro una casa en el medio de la nada, al lado de un lago apestoso, y porque necesitaba la amistad de Quinn Fabray después de 6 años de vivir sin ella?

**-Señorita Berry se encuentra bien?-**pregunto al ver que la morena no se movía de su lugar y sus ojos parecían como idos alguna parte.

**-Si lo siento… yo… la casa es hermosa, mucho más que en las fotos, la verdad que no le hacen justicia-**atino a decir con seguridad, a pesar de todo era actriz y sabía cómo salir de determinadas situaciones o actuarlas.-**Nueva York es hermoso, pero esto es… maravilloso, sin duda una buena inversión-**aseguro dando una palmada en el aire.

**\- De acuerdo estas son las llaves, y en la semana la voy a estar llamando para que firme la escritura de acuerdo?-** Rachel solo asintió- **y estas son las direcciones de los supermercados en Indian Lake, igualmente si necesita saber algo no dude en llamarme-**indico con amabilidad.

Y entonces Rachel vio su oportunidad-**hay algo que… sabe o conoce a Quinn Fabray?-**pregunto con sigilo, casi arrepintiéndose de inmediato, pero entonces el rostro de la señora Green se ilumino por completo, como si se tratara de una niña que le preguntan por Santa Claus.

**Todos conocemos a Quinnie, es un encanto, es la niña más dulce que conocí en mi vida, siempre que me ve en la calle si estoy viniendo de las compras me lleva para que no cargue con las bolsas, es tan… caballera? Siempre sonriendo, tratando de ayudar a los demás, toda una bendición-** en algún punto la mente de Rachel se desconecto y dejo de escuchar las maravillas que la señora Green estaba diciendo de la perra que alguna vez reino los pasillos del instituto, donde demonios se encontraba? Si hacía menos de 7 días en un periódico la había visto tal cual como años anteriores, con la soberbia reinando en su rostro. - **Entonces ella se encarga de que todos reciclemos, por eso le voy a pedir que separe su basura antes de tirarla, en Indian Lake tratamos de cuidar al máximo el medio ambiente-** reciclar Quinn Fabray? Definitivamente Indian Lake se encontraba en la dimensión desconocida.

**-Sabe como… como puedo contactar con ella, estoy… estoy interesada en unos de sus perros-**interrumpió la interminable retahíla sobre lo estupenda que era la rubia, 20 minutos en ese pueblo que apenas tenía cinco mil habitantes y ya estaba asqueada de escuchar de Quinn Fabray.

**Si querida déjame que busque su tarjeta, todos tenemos que tener su número por cualquier cosa-**musito, y Rachel frunció el ceño, que era la maldita mujer maravilla? Y si se encontraba en medio de un incendio ella y su grupo de super perros la rescataría?.

**-Muchísimas gracias señora Green…**

**-Oh querida llámame Sarah, bueno cualquier cosa que necesite sólo llámeme, o llame a Quinn ella vive más cerca y estará encantada en darle la bienvenida… o debería de llamarla así las prese…**

**-No!-**exclamo en un grito que dejó callada a Sarah y con el rostro contrariado-**sabe estoy como si tuviera jet-lag y prefiero instalarme y recuperar la belleza que perdí en el viaje-**agrego rápidamente, entonces la señora Green volvió a sonreír.

-**Me parece una excelente idea que quiera verse impecable para Quinnie, a ella le…**

Pero el móvil de Rachel comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Santana.

-**Disculpe es mi representante-** mintió pero solo para no volver a escuchar nuevamente sobre Quinn.

**-San-** saludo algo enérgica.

-**Dónde demonios estás Berry? Hiram dijo que nunca llegaste, y de Nueva York a Lima solo hay 8 horas y 45 minutos conduciendo, así que mejor que me digas la verdad-**se los había dicho verdad? Santana nunca decía hola.

**-Estoy en Ohio, pero… no en Lima-**respondió con miedo, a sabiendas que Santana en otra vida seguro había sido Sherlock Holmes.

-**Berry… no me digas que estás donde pienso que estas, tratando de recuperar lo que pienso que quieres recuperar- **era su tercer ojo mexicano, un poder divino, o tal vez que Rachel tenía el Facebook abierto y decía exactamente donde estaba, no se puede confiar en la tecnología delatadora de estos tiempos, y Rachel buscaba privacidad.

-**No soy adivina San, así que NO a todo lo que piensas…**

**-Qué demonios haces en Indian Lake Rachel Barbra Berry?-**exigió con autoridad, ya saben Santana siempre iba en busca de la verdad, verdadera.

-**De acuerdo, me compre un casa para descansar a las orillas del lago y…para recuperar la amistad de Quinn estas contenta ahora?-**masculló en un susurro para no llamar la atención de la señora Green, a quien de vez en cuando le regalaba una sonrisa. Porqué no se había ido? Qué pretendía esperando en su camino adorable de piedra de volcán.

-**GayBerry, cuando pensé que no podías ser más patética me sigues sorprendiendo, de acuerdo mantenme al tanto de las noticias y llama a tus padres- **indico con picardía, Rachel odiaba con toda su alma que Santana la llamara de ese modo, pero también la misma chica fue la encargada de decirle que hasta que no le demostrara lo contrario seguiría llamándola así.

**-Te odio, que lo sepas y que te pese en la consciencia que te quitaron en la noche de navidad-**espeto pero sólo escuchó una carcajada en Santana.

-**Escucha, Brittany quiere ir a Lima ya sabes antes de dar a luz, así que si no estás muy ocupada con tu futura nueva amiga, cuando vayamos puedes venir- **musito con un tono de voz serio que alarmo a Rachel - **y mira si eso que seguramente planeaste sale bien, mi bebé tendrá una tía más, no me decepciones Berry- **Rachel pensaba que Santana tenía cámaras en su casa y de esa manera sabía todo lo que hacía incluso a veces se asustaba de que su amiga leyera sus pensamientos.

**-Ya me avisas cuando decidan venir… saludos a mis rubias-** se arriesgó a decir a ver si Santana caía en su trampa de sacarle la confidencial información sobre el sexo del bebé.

**-Bien pensado, pero será un beso a Mi rubia-**hizo énfasis en "MI"-**y otro a la panza Berry-** aseguro con voz divertía, Santana nunca caería NUNCA.

Cuando la llamada finalizo se acercó de vuelta a la señora Green que en ningún momento había perdido de vista a Rachel, se puede entender como que era un poco metida, pero era una simple y común señora de pueblo, que estaba en frente de Rachel Berry, porque desde luego no se había quedado de brazos cruzados y busco en el bendito internet quien era la futura dueña de su casa.

**-Hay algo que le haya faltado mencionarme?-**quiso saber Rachel, sin perder la educación ni parecer que la estaba literalmente echando.

-**Solo quería decirle que se quedara tranquila que nadie va saber quién es realmente usted-** contestó con un pintoresco guiño de ojos.

-**Hmmm de acuerdo, se lo agradezco, la privacidad es algo muy preciado y no nos damos cuenta hasta que la perdemos-**comento con un poco de pesadez tal vez, más que nada porque necesitaba empezar a guardar sus cosas e instalarse y dar comienzo a su plan, o tal vez porque quería refugiarse en su casa por el temor que Quinn volviera a salir y pasara su casa.-**bueno… creo que me pondré a desempacar- **la incomodidad de Rachel era tal que realmente ya no sabía que decir o que hacer para que aquella mujer que sorprendentemente era más pequeña que ella se fuera.

**\- Oh disculpe, es que nunca estuve frente a una estrella…**

**-Tranquila sigo siendo una persona común con un trabajo un tanto especial-**la corto rápidamente, Rachel era normal, nada que pudiera indicar que fuera toda una estrella de la música o del teatro, salvo el ego de que hacía gala.

-**No, si es eso lo que me llama la atención-** agregó rápidamente la señora Green ya al lado del Mini Cooper de la morena.

-**Qué cosa?-**quiso saber mientras abría el maletero.

-**Que no parece una de esas cantantes que parecen modelos de Victoria Secret´s, usted es… bueno… normalita-**

-_**Normalita?-**_

_**-**_**Nos ha dicho normalita?-**

**-**_**Oh dios que corra si quiere seguir con vida-**_

De repente la vena de la frente de Rachel empezó a latir y a pesar de no verse en un espejo podía asegurar que se estaría marcando e hinchando al punto de explotar. Por suerte para la señora Green un mensaje de texto con el "_estoy llegando"_ hizo que se marchara a toda velocidad de la puerta del nuevo hogar de Rachel.

**-Como permites que nos diga normalita?-**

**-**_**Que esperabas de una vieja que nunca ha salido de Ohio?-**_

_**-**_**Ya mismo llamaré a Michael para que haga algo con nuestra imagen de Normalita, santo cielo lo que tengo que escuchar-**

**-**_**Ya cálmate y guardemos todo para poder descansar, ya mañana arrancamos con el plan-**_

_**-**_**Si la valentía vuelve a nuestro cuerpo-**

Cuatro cajas con los utensilios necesarios que para Rachel eran los primordiales hasta para sobrevivir a un apocalipsis zombi fueron los primeros en ser bajados, que contenían, bueno eso todavía no se los puedo contar.

Luego de que dichas cajas quedaran acomodadas en el salón continuo con sus maletas, para dos meses, dos maletas, tres bolsos y un neceser tamaño familiar tendrían que ser suficientes, si no, ya vería como se las arreglaría.

Un hogar nuevo, una ciudad distinta, completamente opuesto a lo que estaba acostumbrada desde hacía años, lo bueno era que había crecido en una ciudad pequeña por lo tanto no tardaría mucho en agarrar el tranquilo ritmo que aparentaban tener los días en Indian Lake, o eso era lo que ella pensaba.

No todo es lo que parece, y a veces dejarnos llevar por el envase y realizar un juicio de valor sólo hace que nuestras expectativas se lleven una gran sorpresa.

Era martes 14 de abril, a eso de las 19:00 horas cuando finalmente Rachel pudo respirar tranquila en su nuevo hogar, con un montón de cajas a la espera de ser acomodadas y un equipaje ser guardado.

* * *

1) _Tienen dudas? o sea está siendo confuso?_

_Gracias... por estar ahí! _


	4. Chapter 4

Open Season (High Highs)

**-Kurt sería genial que dejes de hacerme tantas preguntas, para poder contestar alguna-** aparentemente Santana se había encargado de contarle a Kurt donde era que estaba realmente Rachel, por supuesto que antes de hablar con Kurt tuvo que llamar a sus padres para contarles la "verdad" omitiendo que el verdadero motivo por el cual se encontraba en Indian Lake era Quinn Fabray.

-**Rachel no puedo creer que me hayas ocultado esa información, que creías que te juzgaría?-**estaba dolido, por supuesto que sí, Kurt era su mejor amigo, su confidente, la primera persona a la que recurría Rachel cuando se sentía "rara" en cualquier aspecto de la vida.

-**Kurt, es sólo que… ni yo sé que hago aquí, solo sentí la necesidad… Quinn era importante…**

**-Pero porque ahora? Porque después de tanto tiempo?-**interrumpió nuevamente.

-**Fue como una señal, justo me tomo el descanso que tanto necesito y la veo el periódico-** de eso estaba segurísima, había sido la revelación más importante de esos años para Rachel.

-**Rachel solo no olvides que es Quinn… y hay cosas que no cambian-**espeto tratando de calmarse.

-**Todavía no sé si me recuerda o no Kurt, y sea la Quinn que sea, con todo el tiempo que paso podemos empezar de cero-**o eso era lo que ella quería creer, quería creer en las maravillosas palabras que le había dicho la señora Green el día anterior.

-**Bueno supongo que podremos ir a visitarte-**masculló pensativo, y Rachel sonrió imaginándose en el lago con Tomy en su espalda o jugando en el hermoso patio trasero del cual se iba aprovechar para broncear aun más su cuerpo.

-**Cuando quieran… solo déjame instalarme-**respondió segura, pero en realidad lo que quería decir era, "_cuando quieran… pero primero tengo que recuperar la amistad de Quinn"._

-**Organizo con Santana despreocúpate, te queremos Rachel y por favor cuídate-** pidió con una amabilidad y ternura que desde el momento de ser padre se había instalado en su ser.

Era 15 de abril, estaba en una ciudad diferente que le ofrecía una primavera con todas las letras, con el sonido de los pajaritos silbando, el ruido del viento suave chocar contra las hojas de los árboles, y un temperatura ideal para dejar todo tipo de abrigo en la casa, incluso archivado si pudiera.

Llegar a un lugar nuevo supone un alerta en el cuerpo, un sitio desconocido merece un reconocimiento, una exploración, entonces los sentidos se activan, una ciudad nueva suponía para Rachel una activación de su sensibilidad, para reconocer sus alrededores no sólo tenía que recorrer Indian Lake, si no que suponía que sus cinco sentidos se activen al 100 %, porque lo primero que hace el cuerpo al llegar a un lugar nuevo es olerlo, involuntariamente nos encontramos inspirando de forma profunda para que los olores "cotidianos" de dicho lugar comiencen a volverse familiares, los olores luego se vuelven gustos, nuestros ojos se convierten en detectores profesionales de detalles, pequeñas cosillas que habitualmente no vemos. Reconocer y familiarizarse con un lugar requiere de un esfuerzo inconsciente, que se realiza sin que uno se dé cuenta con el correr del tiempo.

Por eso mismo si a Rachel le preguntaran con que olor describiría a Nueva York, contestaría de inmediato, Nueva York huele a café, si a Rachel le preguntaran con que olor describiría a Indian Lake, diría tal vez, a aire puro, a naturaleza, a vida. Cierto era una palabra y esa palabra sería, flores y césped mojado, porque el aroma de Indian lake era dulce pero fuerte, te llenaba los pulmones de naturaleza pura.

Luego de cortar la llamada con Kurt y suspirar largamente dirigió sus pasos a la cocina de su nuevo hogar, donde la esperaba una lista con ítems que tenía que empezar a cumplir, ella por el momento tenía todavía 60 días para cumplir con su propósito y según el calendario le sobraban 5 días, claro indicativo que el plan marchaba correctamente.

Con su malla deportiva que le llegaba justo arriba de las rodillas, sus tenis verdes con llamativos cordones amarillos y una camiseta negra pegada a cada parte de su cuerpo, se disponía a desayunar ligero para luego dar comienzo a su entrenamiento de vacaciones. A su derecha su gorra azul de Nueva York, a su izquierda su IPhone conectado a un sofisticado equipo de sonido que reproducía una interminable lista de canciones, eso era lo primero que había desempacado, era lo que contenía una de esas cuatro cajas que tenía que llevar si o si a donde fuera a pasar más de dos días seguidos.

Eran 8:30 am, por supuesto iba retrasada pero la llamada de Kurt debía ser atendida si o si. Estaba a punto de terminar con su zumo de naranja natural, exprimido por ella misma, antes de comenzar con su nueva rutina de ejercicios, que para empezar sería suave.

En qué consistía? Bueno simple, debería dar dos vueltas al lago a un ritmo sostenido de 10,2 km/h y según la lista de entrenamiento que había hecho decía que las dos vueltas deberían realizarse en 45 minutos.

Rachel aprendió con el tiempo que era necesario tener un orden para realizar o llevar a cabo lo que se deseaba. Era metódica, estructurada y determinada, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era realmente difícil que se le fuera o abandonara en su intento de conseguir lo que quisiera.

El ejercicio incluía una minuciosa inspección al hogar Fabray, todo quedaba de paso y coincidía con el punto número dos de su plan, para Rachel era como masticar y caminar a la vez, pan comido. Entrenaba y no descuidaba el verdadero propósito por el cual estaba en esa minúscula ciudad.

-_**Son más de 25 km Rachel quieres matarnos y no me entere?-**_

_**-**_**No es tanto y la mañana está ideal-**

**-**_**No corremos hace meses Rachel es mucho, hablaste con Henry sobre esto?-**_

_**-**_**Calla chillona, estas floja-**

_**-Mañana nos va a doler todo y no quiero escuchar ninguna queja-**_

_**-**_**Estiremos quieres y así no nos dolerá nada-**

Se puso la gorra, arreglo su pelo para que no le molestara, se colocó los audífonos junto con sus lentes y salió al porche de su casa para ver inmediatamente como la Wrangler Roja de Quinn pasaba con dos perros blancos detrás en dirección a su hogar.

-**Pero es que sale con esos bichos para todos lados?-**

**-**_**Parece que supiera cuando estamos por salir o llegar para pasar-**_

**-Lo mejor será calmarnos y empezar con la rutina-**

Salió hacia el camino semi pavimentado, y estiro cada musculo debidamente antes de empezar con aquel trote matinal, activo la aplicación que controlaba su ritmo cardiaco, la velocidad que llevaba, las calorías quemadas y la distancia realizada para echarse a correr a ritmo militar.

Calvin Harris amenizaba los primeros metros de recorrido con "We´ll Be Coming Back" cuando visualizo la casa de Quinn Fabray.

-**Oh por dios-**exclamó al ver la casa de Park ave 830, a simple vista era una mansión, una inmensa casa de dos pisos, que contaba con un porche en el cual se podía dar un fiesta tranquilamente, rodeada por una delicada cerca de madera y llena de césped bien verde, "La Residencia" según pudo leer mientras su trote se transformaba en un caminar lento.

En el costado derecho de la casa, había a una especie de balcón que contaba con delicados sillones de mimbre en color blanco que miraban a un parque un tanto especial, estaba "adornado" por cuatro perreras, tres techadas y una al aire libre pero todas contaban con un enrejado para que los animales no se escaparan, desde donde estaba parada *sin ningún tipo de disimulo* podía ver que el hogar de Quinn era mucho más de lo que se había imaginado.

**-Le gusta la casa?-**le preguntaron e inmediatamente sintió morir, no porque fuera Quinn si no porque no había sido capaz de controlar su curiosidad y sin más frenó su entrenamiento para poder ver algo que le diera un indicio de a qué tipo de Quinn se enfrentaría.

-**Eh yo… simplemente me dio un tirón en el gemelo-**contesto como pudo tocándose aquella zona de la pierna.

-**Señorita debería hacer ejercicios de calentamientos antes de empezar con cualquier actividad, debería esperar conmigo a Quinnie ya sale para empezar con la rutina de cada mañana-**espeto el joven pelirrojo que se encontraba a su lado.-**lo siento que mal educado soy Alexander-**indico estirando su mano hacia la de Rachel, pero esta volvía a estar en su mundo, todavía no podía creer que cada persona que se encontrara en ese bendito pueblo le hablara de Quinn como si fuera la mejor persona que existía en el mundo.

-**Yo… creo que mejor vuelvo a casa, no creo…**

**\- Pero Quinn la puede ayudar ella sabe cómo tratar los… mire allí viene-**señalo hacia el camino de madera que llevaba a la puerta de la casa Fabray. Rachel palideció, necesitaba huir, esconderse en su casa y si era la de Nueva York mucho mejor, allí a metros de ella Quinn Fabray con unos lentes negros, el pelo recogido, con una camiseta roja y una malla de entrenamiento caminaba detrás de un perro completamente blanco, que tenía sus músculos bien definidos, ella con el rostro impasible como si todo a su alrededor le perteneciera, tal cual como en el instituto.

-**Yo… mejor me voy-**dicho eso se echó a correr como si la persiguiera el mismo diablo.

Alexander no atino a decir ni adiós, ni hasta luego, que cuando giro su rostro al de Rachel solo quedaba el polvo que sus pies habían dejado detrás.

**-Con quién hablabas?-**pregunto Quinn mientras se acomodaba el móvil en la banda del brazo.

-**No tengo la menor idea, pero creo que es la nueva dueña de la casa de Sarah-**respondió ya con la vista en la rubia que asentía.

-**Bueno y quien viene hoy con nosotros?-**quiso saber cambiando de tema.

-**Mary con su chihuahua y Donald con su bretón-**contesto rápidamente.

-**Ya están retrasados-**indico Quinn a la vez que empezaba a estirar los músculos de sus piernas.

Lo hacía cada mañana, Quinn ofrecía de manera gratuita un entrenamiento para dueños y mascotas de Indian Lake (cada mañana que estuviera disponible) ella entrenaba a Yanki la nueva mascota adulta de su familia, un Pointer Americano, blanco de ojos amarillos fuertes que le daban una intimidante mirada. El nuevo miembro de su Elite, su nuevo campeón.

Alexander iba con su pasivo Golden Retriever color chocolate, entrenado especialmente por Quinn, ella no sabía más de lo que había leído y solo entrenaba perros de razas nobles, eso quería decir que fuera quedaban aquellos que de por si fueran agresivos. En qué consistía el entrenamiento? Lo primero era un trote lento por las calles de Indian Lake, donde cada dueño dejaba suelto a cada perro, que no se despegaba más allá de un metro de cada dueño y mantenía el ritmo de trote que marcaba Quinn.

Luego Quinn enseñaba el trato que debían tener hacia sus mascotas, siempre con respeto, nunca levantando su voz, pero si con firmeza en la misma, les enseñaba como era posible llegar al entendimiento si necesidad de imponer de mala manera, tal vez pensaran que por ser simples perros era demasiado extremista esas modalidades, pero los perros de Quinn eran la envidia de todos en los alrededores.

Yanki era el nuevo orgullo de la rubia aunque había personas que no entendían como hacia Quinn para que aquellos perros se comportaran con tal educación estando sueltos, Yanki era elegante, siempre con el pecho hacia adelante, de mirada segura pero no atemorizante, a pesar de esos fuertes ojos amarillos.

Emprendieron el entrenamiento con dirección a la casa de Rachel quién en ese momento se encontraba pegada a la puerta de su casa con el corazón revolucionado.

**-No puedo creer mi suerte-**

_**-Así no era nuestro plan, ella no debe vernos hasta la cita-**_

_**-**_**Crees que no lo sé? Me parece que es una locura-**

**-**_**Locura?-**_

_**-**_**Sí, que y si recuperó la memoria y nos echa a patadas…**

**-**_**Volvemos a Nueva York, o nos vamos a Malibú-**_

_**-**_**Demonios Santana-**

Su teléfono empezó a sonar con la inconfundible melodía de "Valerie" que la latina le había exigido que tuviera para cuando ella la llamara.

**-San- **contesto la llamada a la vez que abría la puerta para sentarse en el cómodo sillón de su porche, justo cuando Quinn junto con Yanki pasaban por enfrente de su casa, justo cuando ella salía Quinn giraba su rostro hacia Rachel que seguía con los lentes y la gorra.-**Oh por dios- **exclamó.

-**Qué? Qué paso?-** se intereso Santana al escuchar el temor en la voz de su amiga.

Quinn siguió de largo con su trote, como si nada, para Quinn era la chica nueva de la casa de Sarah, para Rachel aquello fue lo peor que le pudo haber pasado, no sabía si porque Quinn no la había reconocido, o tal vez la había reconocido por ser Rachel Berry la estrella y ni le intereso en lo más mínimo. Sí, tenía la cabeza hecha un lío.

-**Demonios Berry habla de una vez-**exigió Santana en un grito que devolvió a Rachel a la realidad.

-**Acabo de ver a Quinn-**respondió aun con su mirada en la calle, viendo como Quinn junto con el grupo de personas y sus perros seguían con su entrenamiento.

-**Y cómo está? Cuéntame-**pidió un poco más calmada, entre lo que cabía sabiendo que era Santana.

-**Hermosa-**contestó sin ser consciente lo que esas palabras significaban para Santana.

-**Rachel Barbra Berry! Que acabas de decir?-** cuestiono la latina tras escuchar aquel "hermosa" de la voz de su amiga.

-**Qué San, tú también eres hermosa, igual que Britt-Britt, como Kurt, no saques de contexto una simple palabra-** Santana rodó los ojos pero evito hacer algún comentario, después de todo no dejaba de ser su Rachel y bien sabía que la morena había desterrado al amor de su cuerpo.

-**De acuerdo, cuéntame que tal Quinn? Te recuerda?-**

**-Yo no lo sé San… solo paso por el frente de casa, me miro y continuo con su trote como si nada-** respondió un poco desilusionada.

-**Eso quiere decir que todavía no te animas hablarle-**espeto Santana.

-**Tú crees que Judy se acuerde de mí?-**pregunto desconcertando a la latina.

-**Qué tiene que ver Judy Fabray-**quiso saber de inmediato.

-**Aparentemente Quinn vive con Judy, porque ayer la vi-**

**-Bueno Rachel… si bien ahora te vistes mejor, y tu pelo parece de estrella de película porno, seguramente te recuerde, tu nariz es inolvidable-**bromeo para hacer enojar a Rachel-** Rachel ve y habla como la persona adulta que eres, hazme sentir orgullosa de ser tu amiga.**

**-Cuando dices que soy tu amiga de esa manera, mi Rachel Berry de 17 años baila de la felicidad-**

**-De ESA no soy amiga-**agregó rápidamente escuchando como la risa de Rachel se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

-**Gracias San-**

-**Espera… te llame para decirte que para fin de mes estaremos en Lima, así que no hagas planes para eso del 30 de abril, que tienes que venir a vernos-**exigió como solo Santana podía hacer.

-**De acuerdo… igualmente faltan 15 días todavía San… oye te llamo luego de acuerdo?-**ante sus ojos nuevamente aparecía Quinn un poco sudada debido al ejercicio junto con su perro, pero esta vez desde donde estaba no la vería, aunque ella si podía observar cada movimiento de la rubia, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro, también pudo ver como aquella coleta era algo pequeña, seguramente porque llevaba el pelo como cuando termino el instituto. Que aquel perro blanco estaba justo a su lado y que antes de que terminara su casa, Quinn volvía su rostro hacia donde ella estaba, buscando algo o alguien.

**-Crees que nos reconoció?-**

**-**_**Creo que deberías llamar por esa cita de una buena vez, no aguanto estar escondida-**_

**-Tienes razón, esto no puede alargarse más-**

Sin más saco de su bolsillo su móvil y busco en su agenda el número que figuraba como Quinn Fabray, lo miro fijamente, pensando en que sí Quinn habría recuperado la memoria tal vez la reconocería, y si no lo había hecho, pero reconocía la voz de la actriz-cantante? Imposible ante todo era actriz y podía simular una voz distinta. Decidida apretó el botonsillo verde y con un nudo en la boca de su estómago espero que la rubia la atendiera.

-**Diga?-**escucho y sin que lo pudiera controlar su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, escuchar a Quinn Fabry después de tantos años, volver a oír ese tono tan particular de voz hizo que se olvidara de todo lo que había practicado.-**hola… **

**-Hola… eh… hablo con Quinn Fabray?-**preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

-**Sí, exactamente ella habla, la puedo ayudar en algo?-**pregunto con una amabilidad inimaginable para Rachel hasta esos momentos.

-**Si bueno… eso espero-**balbuceo completamente nerviosa.

-**Primero me gustaría saber con quién hablo-**pidió con suavidad.

-**Oh por supuesto, disculpe, mi nombre es… Barbra-**y si se lo recriminó inmediatamente pero ya lo había dicho-** la verdad señorita Fabray…**

**-Oh puede llamarme Quinn no hace falta tanta formalidad-**la interrumpió y Rachel no pudo evitar imaginarse la sonrisa de la rubia del otro del teléfono.

-**De acuerdo Quinn, mire la señora Green me dio su teléfono, soy nueva en Indian Lake, y estaba interesada en alguna compañía-** musito con seriedad, tanta que llegó a confundir a la rubia del otro lado.

-**No logro entender? Sarah le dio mi número para que le hiciera compañía? Mire que a mi me…**

**-Oh no, no, no me mal entienda, por favor, yo estaba refiriéndome a sus perros, me han hablado de ellos y un compañero en casa no me vendría mal-**aclaro rápidamente un poco avergonzada.

-**Mmmm, un perro? Para su casa?-**pregunto un poco dudosa.

-**Si-**respondió escuetamente.

-**Me dijo que se llamaba Barbra verdad?-**

**-Sí, claro-**

**-Bien, Barbra mire, mis perros de cachorros pueden ser tiernos y estar en una casa, pero de grandes necesitan un espacio verde, un lugar donde sentirse libres, usted está segura de poder darle eso?-**inquirió con un tono algo severo del que venía utilizando hasta el momento, un poco parecida a la Quinn que caminaba por el instituto como si fuera la reina.

-**Bueno, no seré una experta… pero estoy dispuesta a aprender todo lo que necesite para que a mi futuro amigo no le falte nada-** respondió con firmeza, demostrando que se había estudiando cada pequeño detalle referido a lo que Quinn pensaba sobre sus animales.

-**Perfecto Barbra, la espero mañana alrededor de las 12 del mediodía en mi casa, así podemos charlar sobre lo que necesita para que unos de mis amigos se vuelva su amigo fiel-** espeto nuevamente con una alegría palpable incluso a través del móvil.

-**De acuerdo, ha sido un placer hablar con usted señori…**

**-Cht que le dije anteriormente?- **cuestionó cortando lo que fuera a decir-** Park ave 830 Barbra a las 12 del mediodía, espero que para mañana se la haya quitado la formalidad, hasta entonces-**saludo Quinn dejando a una Rachel completamente pasmada.

En que se había convertido Quinn Fabray en todos esos años de ausencia? Que había sucedido con ese mal humor en el que se escondía para que nadie pudiera acceder a ella, incluso pudo imaginarse en su mente cada gesto, y sin duda ninguno le hacía recordar a la de años atrás, tal vez no la recordaba o tal vez sí, pero Rachel estaba segura de algo, sea como sea su curiosidad estaba en su límite máximo y no podía quedarse con la intriga de conocer esa nueva y simpática Quinn Fabray.

Quinn se dejó caer en el sillón al lado de su madre que se encontraba tejiendo una bufanda eterna para Beth, inservible en épocas en las que se encontraban, con la incipiente primavera acechando las calles de la pequeña ciudad, pero su nieta se lo había pedido.

-**Quién era?- **pregunto levantando levemente su mirada hacia su hija.

-**Barbra-** respondió de manera automática, pensando que aquella voz le sonaba de algún lado-** es la nueva dueña de la casa de Sarah, es sorprendente lo rápido que la vendió verdad?-** miro a su madre que la miraba asintiendo.-**En fin, dijo que como es nueva necesitaba compañía y casi me voy hacia otro lado… ya sabes-** agregó guiñándole un ojo a su madre, quién solo sonrió con dulzura.-**bueno mañana viene a las 12 a ver algún cachorro-** finalizó y su madre la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-**Mañana tienes la reunión en la planta Quinn-**recordó Judy rápidamente.

-**Oh tienes razón… de acuerdo tú puedes atenderla, o Alexander y si quiere verme a mí que espere, total vive a unos metros-** respondió levantando los hombros para restarle importancia.-**odio esas reuniones, crees que debería ponerme el vestido gris? O el negro con la chaqueta blanca?-** pregunto buscando el consejo de su madre.

-**Creo que el gris es mejor, siempre es necesario que te veas imponente-**recomendó Judy sin dejar de lado su tejido.

-**De acuerdo te encargas luego de eso? Yo voy a ver los huevos, y luego tengo que ir a la veterinaria, Edward ya me trajo las vacunas que le pedí para los pequeños- **espeto encaminándose hacia las escaleras que daban a la parte de arriba.

-**Quinn-** grito Judy justo cuando la rubia tenía un pie en escalón, esta solo se giro para ver a su madre-**Duchate quieres-**la molesto a propósito y Quinn rodo sus ojos, siempre hacía lo mismo, y Quinn se terminaba bañando más de tres veces por día por culpa de los perros, de los entrenamientos, y las reuniones, lo peor para Quinn que llevaba despierta cuatro horas.

Eran las 11 am de un 15 de abril, Rachel se había salteado considerablemente el segundo ítem de su plan, algo inaceptable pero en todo caso necesario.

-Fue extraña esa llamada-

-_Lo sé, porque me suena tanto el nombre Barbra?-_

_-_No lo sé, llama a Sarah y pregúntale sobre la nueva dueña-

-_No, no podemos llamarla y preguntarle eso, la acabamos de ver y no mencionó nada sobre ella-_

_-_Y eso es muy raro de Sarah que es la chusma del barrio-

-_Argg odio cuando siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo-_

_-_Lo sé a mi me pasa igual, encima ni siquiera la vamos a conocer-

_-Tenía linda voz-_

_-_Lo sé muy dulce, aunque un poco hiperactiva-

-_Y familiar-_

_-_Si muy familiar-

En su divague mental se dejó caer sobre su cama, para seguir pensando en la misteriosa llamada, pensando en una Barbra que había visto de lejos dos veces pero que en ambas ocasiones llevaba una gorra y lentes de sol que impedían ver realmente quien era o como era la nueva vecina de Indian Lake.

* * *

_Hola que tal..._

_Chicas no me entero si les gusta o no la historia... y me preocupa! :/_

_Buen domingo y comienzo de semana._


	5. Chapter 5

Tell Me a Lie ( The Fratellis)

Rachel no le temía a casi nada, Rachel era una persona segura de sí misma, Rachel era cuidadosa en todo lo que hacía, porque con los años aprendió que su imagen pública era una cosa y que su imagen familiar como ella le llamaba era otra, ella ante las cámaras era una sonriente Rachel Berry, devota a cada fan, una persona amable y considerada, Rachel dentro de su casa, era meticulosa, ordenada, obsesiva, un poco gruñona, vamos que era una persona normal.

Y ahí estaba en una nueva mañana, en un nuevo despertar perezoso, un despertar del que no quería salir de su cama, abrazada al acolchonado y suave edredón blanco, Rachel veía como el sol se metía por las cortinas de su habitación, podía sentir el particular olor del agua del lago que hacía de esa mañana algo fresca a pesar de saber que el sol estaba siendo un poco malvado con el calor que estaba dando para ser primavera.

Un día más, un 16 de abril, y a pesar de no haber recorrido mucho más allá del supermercado de Indian Lake, empezaba a sentir aquella pequeña ciudad como su hogar, le ofrecía paz y tranquilidad, algo que hacía años no sentía si no estaba con Santana o con Kurt, porque ellos lograban darle armonía a su ajetreada vida, con Thomas en sus brazos Rachel sentía que no dejaba de ser una persona normal al final y al cabo, con Thomas haciéndole caras, o jugando con su pelo Rachel era feliz, por eso también estaba ansiosa de que Brittany fuera madre, tendría un nuevo motivo para sonreír de manera genuina y no como lo hacía para las cámaras.

Miro su móvil, activo la cámara y se saco una foto, con su pelo tapándole una parte de su rostro, perdida entre el edredón y la almohada, con una sonrisa que solo les regalaba a sus personas importantes. Una vez que verifico que la foto era aceptable se la envió tanto a Santana como a Kurt con el texto, "_Despertares dulces y soleados, los quiero"_

Aún envuelta en la cama, su móvil vibro, el primero en contestar había sido Kurt, con una foto de Thomas con el rostro lleno de chocolate, "_Despertares con terremoto" _decía el texto de su amigo, y entonces Rachel sonrió por ver la inocencia de su sobrino.

Suspiro con el corazón lleno de alegría, suspiro con un anhelo instalado en su ser, hasta que nuevamente su móvil vibro anunciando el mensaje de Santana, "_Despertares montañosos"_ y una foto de los ojos de la latina detrás de la pronunciada barriga de Brittany y entonces Rachel río, amaba a sus amigos justamente por esos detalles, porque sin proponérselo la hacían feliz.

**-No me quiero levantar-**

_**-No lo hagas yo también estoy disfrutando de esto-**_

_**-**_**Sabes qué?-**

_**-hhmmm-**_

**-Nos quedaremos aquí hasta las 11, nos bañaremos y luego iremos a dar la cara a Quinn Fabray y si nos recuerda bien y si no también-**

_-__**Te has levantado decidida?-**_

_**-**_**Solo… no lo sé, igual seguiremos con el ítem 3 a como dé lugar entendido?-**

**-**_**Sí, tiene que creernos de cualquier forma, tanto si nos recuerda o como si no-**_

Volvió a suspirar, podría estar en el Caribe, tomando sol y bronceando su piel, podría haber escapado a Paris, o Roma, o Venecia, pero no, estaba en un diminuto pueblo en busca de lo que siempre había deseado tener, la amistad de Quinn Fabray.

**-Mamá cómo me veo?-**pregunto Quinn entrando a la cocina con un vestido gris que llegaba a sus rodillas el cual se ceñía a cada curva del cuerpo de la rubia, con una americana en el brazo de color azul marino.

**-Como toda una profesional-**aseguró Judy mientras le arrojaba una manzana y un zumo de cartón pequeño de sabor a pera.

-**Amo esto-** musito mientras le daba un mordisco a la manzana marca Fabray y metía la pajilla en el cartón del zumo.

-**Lo sé cariño, lo sé-**

-**Oye me llevó el mercedes, me gusta más para ir a la planta, los nuevos comerciales me tienen un poco harta con el tema de la imagen, todo por culpa de la entrevista esa-**refunfuño sentándose en la banqueta roja que adornaba la gran cocina que Judy había diseñado.

-**De acuerdo pero no corras Quinn-** advirtió su madre con la mirada seria. Quinn le sonrió de manera encantadora, se bajo de la banqueta y camino hasta su madre, la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura y beso su hombro.

-**Que haría sin ti madre?-**susurro con dulzura, Judy se sonrojó, Quinn tenía una gran habilidad para hacer que cualquier mujer se sonrojara sea quien sea.

-**Solo ve hacer tu trabajo, yo me encargo de Barbra-** indicó dejando una caricia en el hombro de su hija.

-**Crees conveniente que pase por su casa y le diga que tú te harás cargo?** **–** cuestiono torciendo los labios hacia un lado y frunciendo el ceño.

-**No te preocupes por eso, no hace falta que seas tan educada Quinn, ya te conocerá-** espeto guiñándole un ojo haciendo sonreír a la rubia.

-**Supongo que tienes razón, de acuerdo me voy que quiero llegar temprano-**atino a decir agarrando las llaves del auto, su bolso negro y la americana.

Beso la mejilla de su madre y se encamino al garaje de su hogar, acaricio su amado jeep, y siguió de largo a su mercedes deportivo color negro, amaba ese auto pero a la vez lo odiaba, era muy estructurado a pesar de ser un auto deportivo, era muy vanidoso para su gusto, pero el impulso de comprarlo había podido más que ella.

Dejo su bolso en el asiento del copiloto y puso en marcha el auto, que le daba una pequeña bienvenida con un suave ronroneo de motor.

Estaba por salir y tomar la carretera de siempre cuando algo dentro de ella le dijo que tenía que pasar por lo de la tal Barbra y Quinn Fabray era todo menos estructurada, Quinn Fabray no seguía un reglamento autoimpuesto, si Quinn Fabray sentía algo iba tras ese sentir, y en ese momento Quinn Fabray quería disculparse con Barbra.

Sin pensarlo dirigió su auto hacia la entrada de la casa de Rachel, que aún seguía en la cama disfrutando de la tranquilidad y los sonidos de la naturaleza que se colaban en su habitación. Quinn seguía agarrada al volante de su mercedes, debatiéndose en si bajar o no, porque de repente ese impulso que había tenido se convirtió en un pequeño nudo en la boca de su estomago, quería disculparse con Barbra, pero algo dentro de ella le impedía bajar para realizar una simple acción, como presentarse y disculparse.

-Bájate-

-_Es que… no entiendo estos nervios-_

_-_Pues sigue camino a la planta porque no tenemos mucho tiempo Fabray-

-Tienes razón, esto es ridículo-

-_Lo es-_

Abrió la puerta y cuando se dispuso a bajar su móvil sonó, advirtiendo la llamada de unos de sus socios.

-**Stuart-**saludo volviendo al asiento de su auto.

-**Quinn, cómo estás? Necesito que llegues 15 minutos antes de la reunión, es importante-**Stuart era un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, que se encargaba de la higiene y la seguridad de la planta.

-**Stuart que tan importante, si es alguna tontería te juro…**

**-Quinn por favor, es importante y delicado, no podemos hablarlo por teléfono-**se apuro a decir el hombre, Quinn suspiro, porque seguro que había encontrado algún empleado teniendo sexo en los depósitos, ella lo había hecho así que nada podía decir con respecto a eso.

-**De acuerdo Stuart, ya estoy en camino quédate tranquilo-**sin más corto la comunicación, miro hacia la puerta de la casa de Rachel y negó con la cabeza en modo de frustración.

"_Tendrá que esperar"_ resoplo para poner el auto nuevamente en marcha y retomar camino hacia la planta.

Mientras tanto Rachel se encontraba en su cama, con las piernas y los brazos extendidos como si fuera una estrella y una sensación en su pecho que no sabía cómo describir, hacía cuanto no disfrutaba de estar haciendo nada, de dejar que el tiempo se escurriera sin tener que preocuparse por verse bien, o llegar alguna entrevista. Se estaba bien de ese modo, sin obligaciones, ni responsabilidades.

Y entonces una carcajada inundo la habitación, empezó a reír descontrolada, simplemente porque después de tanto tiempo tenía un "tiempo" para ella, para disfrutar. Rió porque si bien se había tomado vacaciones no dejaba de ser acosado por los paparazzi, y ahí estaba en el lugar menos pensado, encontrando todo lo que hacía (_justamente)_ tiempo venía deseando. Rió porque llevaba sólo dos días en aquel pueblo y no extrañaba ni un poco su amado Nueva York, no extrañaba el tráfico, no extrañaba la gente corriendo sin parar, no extrañaba los taxis, no extrañaba ni siquiera a Broadway. Y eso era mucho decir.

Miro su móvil nuevamente, chequeo las redes sociales haber si decían algo de ella, pero todo parecía estar calmado en relación a su persona, por lo cual volvió a sonreír, se levantó de un salto y se encamino al baño para darse una ducha y arrancar por primera vez en años de vida, su día a las 11 de la mañana de una jueves primaveral.

Estaba saliendo de la ducha, cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Bajo las escaleras con el albornoz bordo y el gesto un poco contrariado, miro la hora de su reloj, todavía tenía 20 minutos antes de tener que dirigirse a lo de Quinn. Odiaba las visitas inesperadas, más cuando en Indian Lake no la conocían de nada. Excepto por Sarah.

Pero Sarah no era rubia, y Sarah no era más alta que ella, entonces su corazón comenzó a latir desesperado, si esa que estaba del otro lado de la puerta llegaba a ser Quinn podría llegar a morir en ese preciso momento. Se detuvo justo delante de la puerta siendo consciente que si ella podía ver que alguien estaba detrás de la puerta seguramente ya la habían visto a ella.

Y entonces abrió la puerta y para sorpresa de Rachel no era la rubia que esperaba la que estaba parada en enfrente de ella, si no la madre, delante de sus ojos aparecía Judy Fabray que sonreía, hasta que se dio cuenta quien era realmente Barbra.

-**Oh por dios-** dijeron las dos, llevando sus manos a sus bocas.

Se quedaron mirando detenidamente, Judy no podía creer que en frente suyo estuviera nada más ni nada menos que Rachel Barbra Berry, y la morena no podía creer que su plan no podía ser ejecutado como ella lo había planeado.

**-Rachel…qué… que estás haciendo aquí?-** balbuceo Judy mirando para todos lados en busca de vaya saber qué.

-**Yo… estoy de vacaciones- **respondió lo más serena que pudo.

Se hizo un silencio, de esos incómodos, donde las palabras revolotean por todos lados y no llegan nunca a ser pronunciadas.

-**Rachel para que has llamado?-** cuestiono un tanto brusca.

-**Solo quiero ver a Quinn, Judy tu…**

**-No Rachel, escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir…**

**-Madre?-** escucharon las dos y fue como un baldazo de agua fría, detrás suyo en el camino de piedra de volcán, Quinn Fabray hacía acto de presencia, tratando de descifrar porque su madre estaba en la puerta de la tal Barbra-** me cruce con Sarah y la ayude con la compra y vi tu auto aparcado aquí, paso algo?- **pregunto con suavidad, adelantando sus pasos hacia donde estaba su madre.

Rachel suspiro derrotada, su plan apestaba de pies a cabeza y todo el universo estaba en su contra por haber sido tan mala amiga. Judy no sabía que decir a Quinn, que contestar.

Entonces Rachel tomó coraje y salió detrás de Judy, aún envuelta en su albornoz se enfrento a la mirada confusa de Quinn. Ahí en Park ave 234 de Indian Lake, Rachel y Quinn se veían por primera vez después de casi 6 años, una con su corazón golpeando su pecho desesperado, otra con una sensación de familiaridad y desconcierto en su cuerpo.

**-Rachel… Rachel Berry?-** balbuceo Quinn.

-_**Genial Rachel no nos conoce-**_

Y esa voz fue lo que necesito para sonreír como lo hacía con las cámaras, para calmar su corazón, y acercarse a Quinn con un poco más de valentía, olvidándose por completo que Judy Fabray estaba detrás de ella.

-**Señorita Fabray, mil disculpas por haber dado mi segundo nombre, entenderá que no puedo ir por la vida diciendo quien soy, los paparazzi son como lapas, y es mejor pasar desapercibida-** Sí, era Rachel Berry después de todo pensó Quinn, al escuchar aquel monologo a esa velocidad, pero que la llamará señorita Fabray.

-_Oh dios ella piensa que no la recordamos-_

-Esto es genial-

Quinn carraspeo, miro a su madre que estaba con el ceño fruncido y sonrió, como lo hacía desde que descubrió el valor de una sonrisa.

-**Creo que ayer dije que se olvidara de tratarme de señorita, con Quinn estamos bien, Barbra?-** indago con una sonrisa un tanto picara, Rachel se sonrojo levemente al ver aquella mueca delicada y sugerente en el rostro de la rubia.

-**Puede llamarme Rachel si lo desea, dudo que me entere de algo si me dice por Barbra- **espeto Rachel regalando un guiño de ojos involuntario, estaba hablando con Quinn Fabray, después de años y ninguna de las dos quería arrojarse con nada.

**-Genial, madre, porque no vas a casa, yo esperare a que Rachel se cambie para que vayamos juntas por su nuevo amigo-**pidió con amabilidad, Judy estaba no enojada, lo siguiente, y no solo con Rachel, si no con su propia hija que estaba jugando con la morena.

-**Un gusto Rachel-**musito con sarcasmo Judy al pasar por el lado de la morena, porque lejos de parecer amable fue un, aléjate de mi hija, aunque Rachel no supo descifrar el porqué.

-**Entonces me cambio y vamos?-**pregunto Rachel girando sobre sus pies para ingresar a su casa.-** Puedes esperarme en el salón, no hay muchas muebles todavía porque estoy esperando al diseñador-** comento mientras entraban al acogedor hogar de la morena.

-**No te hagas problema, conozco esta casa con muebles y sin muebles Rachel, no es nada nuevo para mí-**espeto entrando de una vez a la casa.

-**Sabes mejor espera en la cocina, es la mejor parte de la casa y ahí tienes donde sentarte-** indico Rachel aún con un nudo en la boca del estomago, seguía sin creerse que podía estar hablando como si nada con Quinn. Sin embargo, también le daba un poco de tristeza saber que no había recuperado su memoria.

-**Gracias-** susurro con una sonrisa mientras entraba a la cocina y Rachel se perdía escalera arriba.

-No puedo creer que piense que no recupere la memoria.

-_No puedo creer que le hagas creer que no la recuperaste-_

_-_Vamos es divertido, se ha comprado una casa y todo-

-_Habrá venido por nosotras?-_

_-_Yo no lo sé, realmente no sé que hace aquí-

-_Bueno siempre quiso ser nuestra amiga…_

_-_Pero después de tantos años? Por qué ahora?-

-_Judy nos va a matar por esto-_

_-_Judy no quiere a Rachel y eso es peor-

Mientras en la segunda planta del hogar Berry, una morena desesperada buscaba en su armario algo apropiado para ponerse, Quinn llevaba un vestido, tendría que ella ponerse uno también? Era 12:30 y Quinn parecía que venía de una reunión, se quedó mirando el armario con el entrecejo apretado y mordiendo su lengua, en una clara expresión de concentración.

**-**_**Ponte un short vaquero y la camisa blanca, con las converse y listo-**_

**-De acuerdo, sabes me da pena que no haya recordado nada-**

**-**_**Sí, bueno, cosas que pasan Rachel-**_

_**-**_**A veces pienso que es todo por mi culpa-**

**-**_**Tú no la atropellaste, es un tema pasado Rachel disfrutemos de esto-**_

_**-**_**Tienes razón, dios que nervios-**

**-**_**Ni me lo digas, creo que con los años se puso más hermosa y todo-**_

_**-**_**Sí, intimida un poco estar cerca de ella-**

**-**_**Cuando no lo hizo-**_

Una vez cambiada, dejo que su pelo que aún estaba un poco mojado cayera por sus hombros y espalda, tal vez Rachel se sentía intimidada por la presencia de Quinn, por ver su mirada segura y esa sonrisa genuina, como la de ella cuando jugaba con Thomas. Pero Quinn todavía no había visto del todo a Rachel Berry.

Bajo las escaleras, inmersa en su pensamiento que ni siquiera fue capaz de darse cuenta que desde la cocina se escuchaba, "Yellow" de Coldplay acompañada de la particular voz de Quinn, a un paso de entrar en la cocina sintió como la voz de la rubia la paralizaba, cuantos años había pasado desde la última vez que la había escuchado cantar? Y porque nunca se había percatado de la ternura en su voz? Que era lo que tenía que hacer, entrar e interrumpirla o esperar que terminara?.

-**Se que estas del otro lado-** grito Quinn y Rachel quedó de piedra, como lo había hecho?-** te escuche bajar las escale…**

Pero al abrir la puerta la imagen de Rachel con aquellos pantaloncitos que poco dejaban a la imaginación, y el pelo húmedo cayendo por sus hombros la desconecto por completo de la realidad, en qué momento Rachel Berry se había convertido en una mujer sexy? Y porque no podía dejar de mirar sus piernas?

-**Estas bien?-**pregunto Rachel pasando su mano por el rostro de la rubia.

Quinn sacudió su cabeza e inmediatamente instalo una sonrisa en su rostro, algo a lo que Rachel tendría que acostumbrarse, el efecto de la sonrisa Fabray era por el momento confuso, era como ver sonreír a Santana, daba escalofríos, pero a medida que las sonrisas pasaban te acostumbrabas y terminaban siendo adorables.

-**Si por supuesto, disculpa que me tome el atrevimiento de poner música, odio esperar, mi paciencia se esfumo hace tiempo-** se disculpo rápidamente.

Rachel río suavemente, un poco incomoda tal vez o tal vez todavía seguía sin creerse nada de lo que estaba pasando en esa mañana.

-**Bueno vamos?-**pregunto indicando con un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

-**Claro, claro-** respondió con nerviosismo al ver como Rachel se adelantaba a ella y dejaba a la vista lo desarrollada y mujer que se había vuelta con el correr de los años-

-_Contrala las hormonas Fabray-_

_-_Contrólalas tú-

Quinn siguió a Rachel, que ya la esperaba en la puerta de entrada con una mirada indescifrable para la rubia, era una mezcla de expectación y ansiedad.

Las dos estaban en Indian lake, una porque era su residencia permanente, otra porque buscaba lo que en el pasado no pudo tener. A veces no hay que buscar lo que no se pudo tener en el pasado, por algo se llama de ese modo, traer al presente lo que no se pudo tener tiempo atrás, es casi imposible, pero solo el correr de los días le iban a demostrar a Rachel que 6 años es mucho tiempo para recuperar una amistad.

-**Vamos en mi auto y luego te traigo de acuerdo?-** la suavidad en las palabras de Quinn solo dejaron que Rachel asintiera levemente con su cabeza, y empezara a darse cuenta que lo que había escuchado sobre ella era real.-** es el deportivo negro-**pronuncio con timidez, realmente no quería que Rachel pensara que era una presumida ni nada por el estilo, pero en la planta tenía que mantener una imagen.-**hoy temprano tuve que ir a Logan County a la planta por una reunión, y los comerciales dicen que tengo que mantener una imagen y no puedo ir con mi jeep-** y Rachel la entendió, ella sabía perfectamente lo que era tener que mantener una imagen ante el público, lo que no sabía era porque le daba esa explicación.-** yo sólo no quiero que pienses que soy una creída-** y como si estuviera leyendo su pensamiento, una nueva respuesta.

-**Tranquila, entiendo lo de guardar apariencias perfectamente-** aseguro Rachel con una mueca en sus labios que no era una sonrisa, sino más bien un gesto de desagrado disfrazado.

Eran solo 500 metros de distancia de una casa a la otra, donde no dijeron ninguna palabra más, hasta la puerta de "La Residencia". Rachel frunció el ceño al ver aquel cartel de bienvenida, para no querer parecer creída ese detalle dejaba mucho que desear.

-**Es un chiste interno- **atino a decir Quinn al ver el rostro de la morena. Rachel la miro fijo a los ojos, tratando de entender cómo era posible que en menos de una hora fuera capaz de saber lo que pensaba y dar la respuesta justa.-**vamos me esperas en el balcón mientras me cambio, y piensa, porque quieres una vida de cuidado contigo?-**

Rachel siguió caminando al lado de Quinn que sin entrar a la casa se dirigieron al costado de la misma, al lado derecho donde estaba aquel balcón, la siguió por una escalera de madera hasta estar por completo en el lugar. Rachel había practicado el motivo por el cual quería un pequeñín peludo correteando por su hogar, a pesar de no ser muy fanática de los perros.

Pero en ese momento aquella excusa le parecía ridícula, que Quinn la estuviera viendo mientras ella le mentía en la cara, le daba un sabor amargo, no era esa la forma en la que quería comenzar su amistad con la rubia, nada bueno pasaba si una relación se comenzaba con una mentira verdad? Pero acaso ya no había empezado con una mentira, tras hacerse pasar por Rachel Berry la actriz-cantante y no decirle que era su ex compañera de instituto?

Entonces Rachel se arrepintió, viendo como Quinn se perdía dentro de su casa para ponerse ropa más cómoda, Rachel sintió la necesidad de correr a su casa, no podía creer que buscaba una amistad con una persona que no veía hacía 6 años y empezaba la misma con una mentira.

-**Le diremos la verdad, Judy nos conoce-**

**-**_**Podemos hablar con Judy antes y pedirle que guarde nuestra mentira-**_

**-No creo que Judy este contenta de vernos… fue un tanto hostil-**

**-**_**Judy no interesa ahora Rachel el objetivo es Quinn-**_

Y mientras tanto en la cocina de la casa Quinn y Judy tenían una severa conversación.

**-Que crees que estás haciendo Quinn?-** reprochó Judy con los brazos cruzados.

**-Madre… es solo un juego, no pasa de hoy de en serio-** respondió Quinn tratando de suavizar la situación.

-**Evidentemente no te das cuenta que ella también te está mintiendo-**acuso rápidamente señalando hacia el balcón.

-**Ella piensa que yo no la recuerdo… seguro y piensa que si me dice la verdad entraré en shock… es Rachel Berry después de todo-** replico con una sonrisa, ante el recuerdo de la intensidad de la que hacía gala Rachel.

-**Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras… si crees que es lo correcto sigan mintiéndose- **exclamo bruscamente Judy antes de abandonar la cocina.

Quinn negó con su cabeza y término suspirando con pesadez, tal vez su madre tendría razón, pero a Quinn realmente le divertía la idea de conocer a Rachel sin las presiones y los nervios del pasado, después de todo si estaba allí en su casa, en busca de un cachorro era por algo verdad?

Subió los escalones de las escaleras de dos en dos para no hacer esperar mucho más tiempo a Rachel, ya en su habitación fue fácil decidirse que ponerse, una camiseta negra con un pato rockero en el frente y un short deportivo, simple, cómodo pero sexy.

_-Y porque quieres verte sexy? Es Rachel Berry-_

_-_Sí, lo sé, pero siempre me veo sexy-

-_No, no, no con Alexander no te ves sexy-_

_-_Sí lo hago, me veo sexy todo el tiempo-

-_Te gusto Berry? –_

_-_Qué, de que hablas, a ti te habrá gustado que no paras de hablar de ella-

-_Cállate y sonríe, parece que la pone nerviosa-_

Pero al llegar al balcón no había rastro de Rachel Berry, como si nunca hubiese existido, Quinn rasco su nuca y miro hacia las perreras tal vez y la encontraba merodeando por simple curiosidad, pero allí no había nada. Había Rachel Berry huido?

* * *

_Hola... Quiero dedicar este capitulo a una persona muy especial, que justamente hoy esta obligada haciendo reposo, porque esta enfermucha._

_Si bichito... este capitulo esta enteramente dedicado a vos! porque simplemente me apetecía que así fuera... Gracias por volver!_

_Pd: Se encontraron... de ahora en más todo será una "Aventura"._

_Buen miércoles... _

_Y me uno a la fiebre del mundial y digo Vamos Argentina!_

_Saludos!_


	6. Chapter 6

Lazy Lies (Capital Cities)

Había huido… se había ido de la casa de Quinn sin siquiera despedirse, le había mentido, se había comprado una casa que estaba segura terminaría vendiendo porque su vida sencillamente no estaba en Indian Lake, ella pertenecía a la vida de ciudad, al ruido, al café, a los insolentes taxis, a los viandantes que caminaban siempre apurados y desesperados por llegar vaya uno a saber dónde.

Rachel se sentía simplemente estúpida, tenía 25 años, quien a esa edad miente como adolescente? Una mentira que ni siquiera podía justificar, porque la excusa de querer un perro sencillamente no le valía de nada. No era esa la manera, sus argumentos sólidos se volvieron acuosos sin sentido, carentes de todo lo que la había movido a estar en su nuevo hogar, lejos de su verdadera familia.

-**Porque no deja de llamar? **

**-**_**Agradece que no se le ocurrió venir personalmente.**_

_**-**_**Oh dios y si lo hace… y si viene? **

**-**_**Pues no la atendemos y listo… eso si después regresamos a Nueva York.**_

_**-**_**Apesta el plan, apestas tú, apesto yo y apesta esta ciudad.**

-_**Oye el plan no apesta, pero Quinn es anti planes…**_

Rachel estaba en el nuevo sofá su casa, ese que con tanta dedicación había elegido y había encargado para que sea su compañía de comodidad en la tranquila Indian Lake. Era pasado el mediodía y mientras su mirada se perdía en las barcazas que se mecían lentamente en el lago, su móvil no dejaba de sonar.

Quinn había quedado confundida tras no encontrar a Rachel donde la había dejado, y tras escuchar decir a Judy "_salió corriendo como si hubiese visto un fantasma"_ prefirió dejar pasar el resto del día. Pero en la mañana no había dudado un segundo en ponerse en contacto con ella, aunque el resultado fuese totalmente negativo. Quinn daba vueltas en el recibo de su casa, caminaba en círculos con su móvil en la mano, escribía un texto y lo borraba, para volver a escribir otro, llamaba sin cesar a la pequeña morena que pasaba de acercase a su móvil, porque el simple hecho de ver el nombre de la rubia en la pantalla le revolvía el estomago.

-Pues si no quiere atendernos nos va a tener que abrir la puerta.

-_Crees que tendrá la valentía para hacer tal cosa?_

-Si no la tiene, que se aguante porque hasta que no me abra la puerta no me iré.

-_Aparte es ella la que se compro una casa a escasos metros de la nuestra y huye al primer contacto?_

_-_Oh Rachel Berry me vas a escuchar quieras o no_._

Y sin pensarlo más se dirigió a la puerta de su hogar con la determinación suficiente como para derribar hasta el mismo muro de Berlín. Pero fue abrir la puerta de su casa y darse de cara con una morena de sonrisa encantadora, pero que lejos estaba de ser Rachel Berry la mujer que se encontraba delante suyo.

**-Isabel-** apenas pudo decir en un susurro un tanto confuso, Quinn no entendía que hacia aquella mujer en su casa.

-**Lucy-** espeto sin borrar aquella sonrisa que tal vez en algún momento hizo que Quinn perdiera la consciencia.

**-Cuando… pero tu… yo-** confundida, mareada incluso enojada, esas eran tres adjetivos que podrían describir el rostro de Quinn al ver aquella mujer que tan bien conocía.

-**Me alegra que sea una sorpresa mi visita- **y sin si quiera imaginárselo Quinn se vio rodeada por un par de brazos y embriagada de un perfume que conocía como si la acompañara de toda la vida.

-Qué demonios hace? Porque nos abraza…

-_Pues no lo sé, pero haz algo ya sabes cómo termina esto._

_\- Como… como… suéltala._

_-Suéltala tu…. _

_-_Oooh.

En su batalla interna se vio vencida cuando sintió que los labios de Isabel entraban en contacto con la sensible piel de su cuello, no lo podía evitar, Isabel era la kriptonita de Quinn, eran las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago, era una marea de deseo y amor con sabor amargo.

**-Dejame entrar Lucy-** susurró de tal manera que Quinn sintió que iba a caerse rendida en el piso, pero no debía, no podía dejar que esa mujer la envolviera de nuevo, Isabel no era buena, no era nada buena, pero era todo lo que el cuerpo de Quinn quería.

Aún con pesadez y dando un paso al costado la dejó entrar, aún cuando en sus adentros sabía muy bien que aquello no estaba bien, que aquello le iba a producir un cargo de consciencia enorme, que tardaría días de arrancar de su pecho.

Quinn no dijo nada, no era tan valiente como para pronunciar palabra alguna, era débil ante el pecado que acababa de invadir su hogar, un pecado sensual, de piel blanca y pelo color chocolate, de sonrisa embustera y ojos celestes que lograban hipnotizarte de tal modo, que el alrededor dejaba de existir, y la capacidad de razonamiento se volvía nula, inexistente.

Judy la vio pasar y negó con la cabeza incontable cantidad de veces, definitivamente Isabel no era la persona favorita de Judy, pero ella no se iba a meter en las decisiones de su hija, lo que si podía hacer era reprocharle por todo lo mal que la paso, cuando esa morena decidió que su vida no estaba en Indian Lake y si en Los Ángeles, precisamente en Hollywood.

Isabel y Quinn estuvieron encerradas por horas, mientras Rachel miraba su móvil con el ceño fruncido, tratando de entender porque la rubia no seguía llamándola, porqué si lo había hecho durante toda la mañana ahora que ya eran pasadas las 15 hs no lo hacía, se había rendido?

-**Debe de pensar que soy una estirada, que porque soy famosa soy una creída.**

**-**_**Buueeno… lo somos al fin y al cabo.**_

_**-**_**No, lo somos delante de las cámaras, después somos una persona normal.**

**-**_**Y te quejas que Sarah nos dijo normalita?-**_

_**-**_**Ese "normalita" esta fuera de contexto, vamos a ver si me dice normalita en una alfombra roja.**

**-**_** Creo que deberíamos llamar a Santana y preguntarle qué hacer.**_

_**\- **_**Excelente idea.**

Entonces Rachel, dejó de lado su propia conversación para llamar a su amiga y fiel compañera, la que a pesar de parecer fría y distante era la persona que más la quería y cuidaba después de sus padres. Santana era la voz de la verdad, la que no se cortaba a la hora de decirle cuando se estaba equivocando o cuando realmente estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Santana era su pierna derecha, mientras que Kurt era su izquierda.

Agarro su móvil, el cual seguía en silencio después de horas para sencillamente poder comunicarse con su amiga, la cual no iba hacerse esperar demasiado.

**-Berry?-** y tal vez el tono usado por Santana fue un tanto brusco para Rachel, pero no obstante, fue agradable para los oídos de la morena.

-**Saaaaan-** esa era la manera de Rachel para advertirle a Santana que necesitaba de su amiga, de su oído y de sus "sabios" consejos.

-**Seguro ya lo has arruinado con Quinn verdad?-** se los había dicho verdad? La estrechez en la relación de Rachel y Santana era tal que, ninguna necesitaba de primera mano hacer la pregunta en cuestión para asociar inmediatamente que era lo que le pasaba a la otra.

-**Yo… como busco una amistad de cero basándome en una mentira?- **Santana rodó los ojos, el drama y el gen de la exageración a pesar de los años no se habían ido, y cada vez que podía hacía gala de ellos.

-**No te recuerda?-** pregunto tratando de averiguar ahora si un poco más de lo que a Rachel le pasaba.

-**Ella… creo que conoce a la Rachel Berry actriz-** respondió dándose cuenta lo poco que habían hablado la una con la otra.

-**Pero no a la del instituto- **Rachel solo se limito a asentir con un sonido extraño que Santana reconoció de inmediato-** Menuda suertuda-** bromeo echándose a reír para molestar a la morena.

-**Eres una odiosa…**

**-Oh vamos Berry, no recuerda lo intensa que fuiste en el instituto y todas las veces que discutieron, no recuerda el bofetón que te dio, ni que te quiso robar a… en fin… no veo que es lo que está mal- **se apuro a decir antes de mencionar a la única persona que Rachel Berry no nombraba en su vida.

-**Que me quieres decir?- **suspiro porque seguramente lo que ella pensaba sobre la construcción de una amistad sobre una mentira, para Santana López sería una estupidez.

-**Deja que te conozca, sin importar que Rachel Berry eres, que conozca lo que conocemos las personas que te queremos, tan fácil como eso, no le estarás mintiendo, si no omitiendo un pasado, para mejorar el futuro-** Santana López no por nada manejaba la carrera de su esposa, no por nada era la representante más pedida de Los Ángeles, tenía ese capacidad de oratoria argumentativa capaz de dejarte sin palabras y totalmente convencido de su punto de vista.

La conversación siguió poco más, Santana volvió a insistir con que no hiciera planes para fin de ese abril ya que ahora también estaban sumados los Klein, y que tenía una misión, llevar con ella a Quinn Fabray, Rachel suspiro dejándose caer en el sillón tan cómodo que había llegado esa misma mañana.

-**Entonces…**

**-**_**Vayamos a su casa-**_

_**-**_**Tú crees?-**

**-**_**Dile que te indispusiste y que decidiste volver-**_

_**-**_**Y si me pregunta porque no la atendí?-**

**-Pues que recién nos sentimos mejor-**

Y tal vez impulsada con una nueva mentira corrió hacia su habitación para cambiarse, ponerse decente y explicar lo que todavía no tenía explicación.

A veces por miedo a volver a sufrir preferimos crear muros de protección y encerrarnos en el recuerdo del pasado, a veces olvidamos que simplemente la vida nos hace caminar y que por inercia nos alejamos de lo que fue, de lo que pasó, o incluso de lo que no pasó. Pero cuando menos nos damos cuenta nos encontramos con una presente que no esperábamos, que ni siquiera imaginábamos. Sin embargo, muchas veces nos rehusamos a soltar el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez nos hizo feliz, sostenemos tan fuerte aquella sonrisa, rememoramos con anhelo caricias que alguna vez nuestra piel sintió, o como nuestra persona especial nos miraba como si el alrededor dejara de existir.

Y no está mal recordar, pero si está mal vivir de recuerdos, porque al final… porque al final esos recuerdos no van hacernos feliz, cuantas sonrisas son capaces de dibujar en nuestro rostros el lejano pasado? Tal vez algunas, pero…

Entonces encontrar a Quinn Fabray no era un milagro en la vida de Rachel, pero sin dudas ese reencuentro iba marcar un antes y un después, tal vez no había sido bien llevado en primera instancia, por culpa de los nervios. No obstante, después de la charla con Santana, Rachel se encontraba camino a lo de Quinn con paso firme, con su frente en alto y puños apretados, que la ayudaban a no volver a pura carrera nuevamente a su hogar. Pero esa seguridad se desvaneció al llegar a la propiedad de la rubia, justo en frente del camino de madera que llevaba a la puerta del hogar de la rubia se encontraba Quinn Fabray siendo abrazada por una mujer y de una manera un tanto cariñosa para los ojos de Rachel.

Era la típica escena romántica de despedida de dos personas que evidentemente se tienen cariño, y detrás de un árbol para que nadie la viera se quedó mirando aquella escena.

-**Porque no deja de abrazarla?-**

**-**_**Y yo que sé Rachel, se ve que se tienen cariño-**_

_**-**_**Tu crees que… no puede ser-**

**-**_**Desde acá parece lo que parece… que la morena esa acaba de…**_

_**-**_**Ni se te ocurra decirlo, sin antes averiguarlo-**

**-**_**Y piensas preguntárselo o con el beso que se están dando te alcanza-**_

_**-**_**Oh por dios, oh por dios, oh por dios-**

Allí en frente de sus ojos, Quinn Fabray besaba sin reparos pero con una ternura absoluta aquella morena que seguía sosteniendo el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos.

-**Es la ex de Quinn-** escuchó desde su espalda, y nuevamente quiso golpearse la cabeza contra el árbol que debía protegerla.-** Isabel Hardin-** señalo el joven que se encontraba a espaldas de Rachel.

-**Yo… simplemente...-**

**-Mira, no tienes que explicarme nada, sólo me pareció gracioso que estuvieras espiando-** comento con una media sonrisa.

-**Yo no estoy espiando!-** exclamó Rachel dando un paso hacia atrás y con el tono de voz demasiado elevado, tanto que Quinn giro su rostro y pudo ver a su amigo, junto con Rachel a escasos metros de donde estaba.

Quinn sonrió, había cosas que definitivamente no iban a cambiar.

-**Rachel!-** grito Quinn dejando a Isabel desconcertada, era la primera vez que cortaba un beso y la ignoraba de esa manera como si nada hubiese pasado, pero fue ver la cara de la muchacha en cuestión para que su rostro pasara del desconcierto a la pura euforia.

-**Oh por dios Rachel Berry- **y la emoción en sus palabras fue tal que Quinn que ya estaba llegando a donde Rachel frenó su caminar para ver como Isabel literalmente corría hacia la morena que la miraba con la sonrisa más falsa en su rostro.

-**Bueno una que me conoce-**

**-**_**Sigue sonriendo Rachel e inventa algo realmente bueno-**_

_**-**_**Cht, cállate y déjame pensar mientras saludamos-**

Isabel llegaba con sus ojos brillando como si fuera una pequeña en la mañana de navidad y estrechaba su mano con la de Rachel.-**Oh por dios, es un honor conocerla señorita Berry, déjeme decirle que soy una gran fan de su trabajo… y que sin duda su voz hace estremecer cada fibra de mi cuerpo- ** un poco excesivo pensó Rachel, pero su ego siempre lo agradecía.

-**Puedes llamarme Rachel, realmente me halaga sus palabras…-** y por el gesto de Rachel, Isabel supo que intentaba pedirle su nombre.

-**Isabel…Isabel Hardin, actriz en ascenso-**contestó con una sonrisa de comercial, de esas que Rachel odiaba.

Quinn miraba la escena atónita, y Alexander no entendía absolutamente nada de todo lo que pasaba en frente a sus ojos.

**-Isabel por favor-** reprochó Quinn con el tono de voz un tanto elevado, ganándose la atención de todos.- **la señorita Berry, está de vacaciones y lo último que quiere es una groupie- **sin sonrisa, sin amabilidad, pero si con toda la seriedad y neutralidad de la que Rachel estaba más que familiarizada.

Isabel dio un paso atrás y para sorpresa de Quinn entre lazo su brazo al de ella y siguió sonriendo sin dejar de mirar a Rachel.

-**Yo no entiendo porque tanto alboroto-** espeto Alexander y de repente 3 pares de ojos casi lo asesinan de inmediato.

Y a punto estuvo Quinn de gritarle que era imposible que no conociera a Rachel Berry, pero para eso estaba la propia Rachel que iba a dejar con la boca abierta a todos, pero especialmente a Quinn.

-**Era.. Alexander verdad?-** el joven solo asintió con la cabeza-** dicen por ahí, que canto, y actúo, y que tal vez tenga unos cuantos premios Tonys y alguna nominaciones a los Grammy, pero…-** Rachel sonrió divertida-** sigo siendo una chica normal de 25 años, con un trabajo especial-**Y si, yo me esperaba el grito de Rachel, Quinn lo esperaba, Isabel tal vez se imaginaba alguna escena de típico ego, pero se encontraron con una relajada respuesta, un poco irónica al principio pero que sin duda lejos estaba de serlo.-**Rachel Berry un gusto, al final nunca te dije mi nombre-** y nuevamente esa calidez al hablar que definitivamente Quinn desconocía, pero que no le molestaba para nada.

-**Rachel, te quedas así hablamos?-**

**-Esperen… esperen… y ustedes de donde se conocen?-** Isabel había hecho la pregunta más importante, la que le daría rumbo a la relación que tendrían Rachel y Quinn de ahora en más, y por unos segundos se miraron a los ojos, esperando que una de las dos diera la respuesta más sensata, la respuesta que tuviera la más acertada verdad para ellas.

-**Estoy en busca de un perro, pero creo que… **

**\- Ah era por eso, bueno yo me tengo que ir, Rachel ah sido un gustazo, espero tener el placer de verte más seguido, me vendrían bien algunos consejos- **Quinn negó con la cabeza, Isabel nunca iba a cambiar, y así con una gesto despreocupado camino a su coche tirando besos al aire dirigidos a Quinn que miraba toda la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-**Disculpala, ella es…**

**-Intensa e interesada?-** interrumpió Alex caminando hacia la casa donde debía encargarse de los pequeños recién nacidos de Bella.

Rachel se había quedado en silencio, esperando que Quinn le reprochara la actitud del día anterior. Sin embargo, Quinn la miraba a los ojos sonriéndole, pero sin la mueca dibujada en los labios, Quinn le sonreía con los ojos y Rachel, ella seguía tratando de encontrar las palabras que la salvaran de lo que estaba por venir.

-**Yo… no creo que sea una buena idea tener un cachorro conmigo-** se animó a decir y el rostro de Quinn se contrarió.-** solo estaré dos meses aquí, y en Nueva York no creo que sea feliz, sinceramente no me parece justo-** finalizo con movimiento torpe de sus manos.

-**Entiendo…-** Quinn rasco su nuca pensativa.

-**Pero… me gustaría… no sé puedo ofrecerte un madrinazgo, ya sabes…**

**-Eso no es necesario-** la corto en seguida con el ceño fruncido.

-**Es que… me gustaría poder ayudar… son dos meses y me gustan los animales, me gustaría estar cerca-** una ridiculez enorme, evidentemente.

-Es la excusa más tonta que escuche en mi vida.-

-_Porque no le dices la verdad y solo pasan tiempo como personas normales-_

_-_Eso… sería muy fácil-

_\- Y mentirle te parece bien? Quinn a Judy no le va a gustar que sigas con esto-_

_-_Solo unos días y le digo la verdad-

-**Quinn estas bien?-** Rachel pasaba la mano por los ojos de Quinn buscando una reacción.

-**Si lo siento Rachel… verás entre Alexander y yo nos hacemos cargo de todo… pero si quieres puedo enseñarte "La Residencia" no solo es mi hogar y de Judy, te sorprenderías de todo lo que hay ahí dentro-** musito con una sonrisa divertida, a la vez que señalaba la casa detrás de ella.

-**Eso es una invitación? –** pregunto con timidez.

-**Eso es… puedes venir cuando quieras o cuando te sientas aburrida, las puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti-** respondió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, algo que a Rachel la estaba incomodando.

-**Puedo… puedo preguntarte algo que… no es de mi incumbencia?-**

-**Isabel, es un pasado que no puedo soltar-**contesto para darse media vuelta y dejar a Rachel con la boca la abierta y la cabeza inclinada-** Vamos anda, te mostrare mi Elite y cierra la boca, a ver y si no te entra una mosca, lo único que me falta es un montón de paparazzi en la puerta de casa- **Rachel reacciono cuando Quinn ya estaba a mitad de camino y corrió hasta a su lado con una sonrisa en sus labios, tal vez no estaba del todo mal mentirle después de todo.

-**Cuántos años tienes Quinn?- **Rachel sabia esa respuesta, pero si no se conocían, era una pregunta más que aceptable para ellas, que estaban empezando de cero, luego llegarían a otras cuestiones, mientras tanto disfrutaría de ser ella, junto con a la persona que tanto deseo tener en su vida.

-**Tal vez… no es tan mala idea-**

**-**_**Creo que Santana tenía razón-**_

_**-**_No veo lo malo, creo que esto la relaja-

-_Es increíble que este acá después de tanto años-_

Y mientras caminaban y hablaban de cosas banales, cada una iba metida en sus propios pensamientos, con una sensación rara de describir en sus cuerpos, estaban _contentas_ de poder compartir ese momento juntas, estaban incomodas, pero de esa incomodidad que termina siendo graciosa cuando se mira para atrás, era al fin y al cabo divertido.

Cuanto importaba que se estuvieran mintiendo? Si se estaba sonriendo, Cuanto importaba que Quinn supiera la verdad y se la ocultara a Rachel para que esta pueda sentirse cómoda con ella? Cuanto importaba que Rachel se excusara en su fama para poder estar cerca de su _amiga?_

-Solo… no vuelvas…

-_No te atrevas a echarme la culpa siempre fue nuestra debilidad-_

_-_Recuerda que esta casada-

* * *

_Yooo realmente lo siento... _

_Y casi actualizo el cap 7... no iban a entender NADA! la escritora esta cucú... _

_En twitter encontraran quien hace de Isabel Hardin... _

_ jasgronn #FeelAgainfic _

_Prometo volver pronto.. el 7 ya esta escrito ;) _

_PD: Faberrylove... tenes toda la razón... y tiene un porque! _

_Saludoos..._


	7. Chapter 7

Electric Feel (MGMT)

Era 20 de abril, había pasado los últimos días al lado de Quinn y a pesar que mayormente estaba Isabel en el medio, Rachel pudo saber que la rubia, que en ese momento se encontraba limpiando las perreras, tenía una gran adicción al chocolate y a las pequeñas cajitas de zumo sabor manzana, que mínimo por día se llegaba a tomar unos 6, dos seguro a la mañana y los demás en el transcurso del día, que tenía una obsesión con las cualquier serie policial, que le encantaba correr por las tardes más que por las mañanas. Que había obligado a Judy a vivir con ella en la casa de Indian lake por el simple hecho de no querer estar sola.

Rachel parecía maravillada con la vida tan normal que llevaba Quinn, no obstante, la rubia no podía creer que Rachel Berry todavía no le había dicho la verdad. Aunque claro que aprovecho esos días para saber más sobre ella, como que solo sabía hacerse el desayuno porque nunca tenía tiempo para cocinar y que ahora era la tarea que más le divertía hacer cuando estaba a solas en su hogar, que amaba el cappuccino pero lo que más le gustaba era prepararlo ella misma, llevaba consigo una cafetera de bronce, regalo de su abuela antes de morir, la misma que le había dado la receta del mejor cappuccino del mundo.

-**Cuando le dirás la verdad?-** la inconfundible rotundez de Judy ponía en alerta los sentidos de Rachel.

-**No entiendo su actitud hostil-** espeto sin perder de vista a Quinn interactuar con sus perros.

-**Me molestan las mentiras, más si le mienten a mi hija en la cara-** replico rápidamente.

-**Ella no me recuerda Judy, no sabe quién soy y yo solo quiero ser su amiga, que es lo complicado de eso-** reprocho con el ceño fruncido girándose para ver a la madre sobreprotectora de Quinn.

-**Mira Rachel las cosas no son como tú piensas…**

**-Madre por favor, dejemos los celos-** exclamo Quinn subiendo rápidamente las escaleras del balcón.-**Cómo estás hoy Rach?-** pregunto con suavidad, a la vez que pasaba una mano por la cintura de Rachel y dejaba un beso en la mejilla de la morena. Algo que lo había hecho en cada saludo de esos 3 días que habían pasado juntas, algo que a Rachel internamente le encantaba.

-**Con ganas de hacer ejercicios-** respondió con una sonrisa verdadera, porque Quinn se lo merecía, porque a pesar de la mentira que las envolvía, entre ellas eran autenticas, Rachel siguió los pasos indicados por Santana y todo parecía funcionar de mil maravillas.

-**Entonces Caz te está esperando, yo iré con Yanki- **espeto con serenidad.

-**Perfecto, a parte ya nos llevamos mejor –** respondió con un guiño de ojos divertido.

Por supuesto todo bajo la atenta mirada de Judy que seguía sin creerse que esas dos se siguieran mintiendo.

-**Isabel no viene, así que no tendrás acosadora-** comento Quinn mientras bajaban las escaleras y se dirigían a una de las perreras en busca de sus pequeños peludos, para empezar el día de entrenamiento.

-**Bueno Quinn no me molesta si ella está contigo…**

**-No lo está… ella solo está aquí por ti, no por mí-** corto rápidamente a la vez que abría una de las perreras. Rachel la miro con el ceño fruncido, tratando de entender que era lo que había querido decir con aquello.-** ella quiere ser actriz, y supongo que debe de pensar que si se hace tu amiga, podrás ayudarla.**

**-Yo no soy actriz de Hollywood Quinn, mi vida está en el teatro y en la música, siento que sería sofocante-** ella hizo una pausa mirando a la nada con la mirada de Quinn clavándose en sus ojos-** no lo sé, no me veo trabajando sin tener el aplauso del público cada vez que termine una escena o un acto… no lo sé Quinn divago-** Rachel era la misma, con la misma pasión, la misma estrella encima de su cabeza, pero madura, con un visión distinta de su vida ahora a sus 25 años que cuando tenía 17 y a Quinn simplemente le encantaba esa versión adulta.

-**Ya hablaran-** atino a decir-** hoy probaremos si Caz logra hacerte caso sin necesitar la correa, que dices te animas?-** pregunto con cierta ilusión en el rostro, algo a lo que Rachel no pudo negarse. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras Yanky junto con Caz corrían por el césped del jardín.

-**Tú crees que hará caso?-** cuestiono viendo como Caz corría con una energía desbordante por todo el jardín.

-**Solo… déjala que te conozca, hazte su amiga Rachel-** contesto como si nada, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, hacerse amiga de una perra que desbordaba de energía.

Rachel sabia que debía hacer eso bien, por ella y por Quinn, solo para que la rubia se sintiera orgullosa de ella, así que sin más camino con paso seguro hasta donde se encontraba la perra oliendo una planta y se agacho junto a ella, movida por una suerte de corazonada acarició la parte del cuello y la garganta de Caz para terminar susurrándole algo en su oído, algo que hizo que Caz inmediatamente se sentara en el césped con la mirada pérdida, detalle que hizo fruncir el ceño al Quinn, que por supuesto no había perdido un mínimo detalle de todo lo que había hecho Rachel.

Rachel se levanto con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro, palmeo su pierna y Caz inmediatamente estuvo a su lado, con la característica pose de rectitud de la que hacían gala estos tipos de perros.

-**Veo que tienes una amiga-** musito Quinn con Yanky a su lado emprendiendo el camino hacía el entrenamiento de aquella mañana.

-**Es una chica inteligente-** espeto mientras que con sus dedos acariciaba suavemente el pelaje de la perra.

-**Se puede saber que le dijiste?-** quiso saber enseguida, Caz era de su elite pero, sin embargo, era la más rebelde en cuanto obedecer órdenes que no eran estrictamente de Quinn.

-**Cosas de mujeres… empezamos?-** y sin más se echo a correr junto a Caz que bajo el asombro de Quinn no se despegaba más de un metro de ella.

Las mentiras no son buenas, nunca, porque siempre, en algún punto la verdad sale a luz, no obstante, una bajo los "sabios" consejos de su amiga y la otra por el simple hecho de no querer presionar ni hacer sentir mal, mantenían sus verdades ocultas, por supuesto Quinn era la que más beneficios tenía de toda aquella mentira hasta el momento. Qué porqué? Bueno vamos, que es simple, Quinn sabía quién era Rachel, sabía lo que fue Rachel en su vida, pero todo hasta cierto punto, Quinn desconocía todavía el verdadero motivo por el cual la morena se encontraba en Indian Lake para pasar sus merecidas vacaciones. Y a pesar de ignorar la verdad de Rachel, le gustaba tenerla cerca, le gustaba las miles de preguntas curiosas que le hacía, pero lo que más le gustaba de esos tres días que había pasado a su lado, era verla correr.

Quinn siempre se mantenía dos pasos más atrás, y desde esa posición, tenía una vista perfecta de las piernas de Rachel, del trasero de Rachel, de los pequeños pero bien marcados músculos de la espalda de Rachel, de sus hombros bien contorneados, toda una exquisitez para sus ojos.

Rachel estaba feliz, su plan tal vez no había resultado como a ella le hubiese gustado, pero y qué? Si Quinn se encontraba con ella en esos momentos, sí le estaba omitiendo que la conocía de su adolescencia, pero… Rachel no se sentía tan a gusto, tan cómoda con alguien que no fuera Santana o Kurt desde hacía mucho tiempo, y para ella estar con Quinn Fabray, era saldar una deuda de su pasado. Llegado su momento… le diría la verdad, de la mejor manera posible.

Llevaban poco más de 3 km de recorrido, cuando una liebre salida de la nada salió al camino de tierra por donde iban Rachel y Quinn, poniendo en alerta a sus dos cazadores, pero el susto principal se lo llevo Rachel que de la nada vio como Caz se echaba a por el pobre animal y por entre sus piernas Yanky casi la tiraba fuera del camino. Quinn intento poner orden, pero los perros ya se habían metido entre los árboles que colindaban el camino.

-**Y ahora qué? No se supone que deben hacerte caso?-**reprocho Rachel mirando entre los árboles como Caz correteaba al pobre animal.

-**Ellos no cazan liebres, solo animales de plumas Rachel, es algo nuevo para ellos-** intento defenderse Quinn, aunque muy lejos estuvo de hacerlo.

-**Pues haz algo-** exclamo apoyándose en un árbol, desconociendo el peligro que guardaba ese inofensivo árbol.

Rachel grito, como si algo la hubiese pinchado, o quemado, o tal vez incluso las dos cosas juntas, y Quinn corrió a su lado para ver qué era lo que le pasaba.

-**Duele, duele, duele… Quinn diooos… duele!-** gritaba del dolor mientras Quinn intentaba ver que era la o el causante de que Rachel gritara y casi llorara de ese modo.-** la espaaalda… dioos quemaaa Quiiinn!-** escuchar los gritos de dolor y ver las amenazadoras lagrimas en los ojos de Rachel hizo que el corazón de Quinn se encogiera y se olvidara por completo de sus perros.

-**Hylesia nigricans-** musito Quinn en la espalda de Rachel, mientras esta seguía sacudiéndose del dolor- **Quedate quieta ya me hago cargo yo Rach-** pidió Quinn con suavidad, calmando los nervios que aquejaban a la morena.

-**Pero me ardeee-** chillo de dolor, Quinn se había deshecho del insecto en cuestión, y para calmar el dolor acerco sus labios hacia la rozadura para darle calor, Rachel se tensó, por completo, cada musculo, tendón, articulación, todo estaba paralizado. Ni siquiera era capaz de modular palabra alguna ante ese gesto.

-**Dame unos segundos, tengo la mejor de las soluciones para las gatas peludas-** Rachel se quedo con el ceño fruncido, gata peluda?

-**Qué… qué me pico?-** pregunto mientras veía como Quinn tiraba agua en la tierra, creando un poco de barro.

-**Bueno, no te pico, se defendió, pero se llama Hylesia nigricans, o mejor conocida como gata peluda-**comenzó a explicar con esa ternura y suavidad de la que Rachel empezaba hacerse familiar.- ** son orugas… quemadoras, son las únicas que crearon un medio de defensa, y cuando se vuelven mariposas son hermosas y grandes, sabes que las hembras siempre son más grandes que el macho?-**Quinn se levanto con una sonrisa en su rostro a penas delineada y cuando termino de subir la mirada se encontró con que los ojos de Rachel estaban llenos de ternura y dulzura, la miraba como si fuera la persona más maravillosa de todos los tiempos.-**porque… porque me miras así?-**

**-Dios Quinn, nunca pensé que te podrían llegar a gustar tanto los animales-** confeso clavando su mirada en la de la rubia que instintivamente incremento su sonrisa. Y ninguna hizo un comentario extra después de eso, pero las dos sabían que eso dicho por Rachel, era aclarar en un sin querer, que ellas sí compartían un pasado.

-**Dejame que te ponga esto, para que calme el ardor, ya después cuando volvamos pasam…**

**-Estás loca? O qué? Barro? A mí? A Rachel Berry? Tienes que estar loca, antes que se me caiga la piel que ponerme barro en una herida-** espeto muy convencida, dejando con la boca y los ojos abiertos a Quinn, que no podía creer ese cambio de actitud en la morena. _Toda una diva._

-**Rachel porque eres terca, es solo barro y te va ayudar es lo mejor que hay realmente-**musito Quinn acercándose a Rachel con su mano llena de barro.

-**Si quieres seguir siendo mi amiga te vas a alejar de mi con ese barro apestoso Quinn Fabray, por tu bien te lo digo-** y Rachel hablaba en serio, muy en serio, pero Quinn, ella nunca le iba hacer caso a lo que Rachel dijera.

-**De acuerdo, no hare nada- **dijo dando media vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro, Rachel se giro para ver que hacían Yanky con Caz que en apariencias se habían cansado de corretear a la pobre liebre, y fue en ese descuido que sintió como las manos de Quinn junto con el bendito barro tocaban la piel expuesta de su espalda, justo en el omóplato izquierdo donde producto de la camiseta abierta que llevaba esa parte quedaba a la vista.

-**Quinn Fabray!-** grito Rachel enfurecida pero al girarse, se encontró con una postura que muy bien conocía, Quinn con sus manos apoyadas en sus caderas mirándola con una ceja en alto, desarmando por completo aquel argumento que seguro estaba por darle.

-**Rachel Berry-** musito sin mover un ápice de su postura, y Rachel suspiro, derrotada porque nada podía decirle, la verdad era que el ardor ya había disminuido considerablemente, pero nunca se lo diría, lo mejor que podía hacer, era ignorarla, hacerse la ofendida por no hacer lo que le había pedido. Entonces Rachel se giro, y llamo a Caz, con un grito suave pero igual de imponente haciendo que la pequeña se levantara y caminara a su lado. Rachel volvió agacharse y susurrar algo en el oído de la perra para sin ni siquiera darse vuelta emprender el camino a su casa, junto a su ahora buena amiga.

-**Dios Berry, Berry…-** Quinn llamó a Yanky para hacer lo mismo que Rachel, pero con una sensación rara en su pecho, a pesar de que no le había querido prestar atención, había besado una partecita del cuerpo de la morena y por supuesto había notado la reacción del cuerpo de esta, algo que sin duda no podía pasar por alto.

-**Qué? Estás cansada? Vamos Fabray mueve ese culo-** grito con una sonrisa, viendo como Quinn emprendía su trote junto con Yanky mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Cuantos días, semanas, meses se puede sostener una mentira? Y Quien era la más mentirosa de las dos en esta situación? Quinn o Rachel? Como se castiga una mentira cuando esta no tiene un objetivo negativo? Pero acaso, la mentir no es acto negativo en sí, sea cual sea su objetivo? Mentir está mal, eso lo sabemos desde pequeños, pero por algo existe la mentira, hasta que punto estaba mal lo que Quinn y Rachel estaban haciendo, si los resultados le hacían bien?

A dos pasos de la casa de Rachel le gato de Billy cruzo por enfrente de Caz pero esta vez Rachel fue rápida y agarro de la correa a la perra, pero Quinn no había reaccionado a tiempo y Yanki paso prácticamente por encima de Rachel, tirándola en el asfalto junto con Caz.

**-Rachel, lo siento, lo siento-** no podría ser peor ese día, tenía barro en su espalda producto de una oruga que osaba defenderse de la naturaleza y ahora tenía un raspón en la rodilla derecha que le ardía tal vez más que cuando la bendita oruga se poso en su espalda, (ella posarse en la oruga)- **Déjame que te ayude- **Quinn ya la tenía del brazo para ayudar que Rachel se parara y así acompañarla a su casa.

-**Tranquila, un raspón más uno menos-** espeto tratando de no flexionar la pierna para no hacer más intenso el dolor.

-**Tienes botiquín en tu casa? Hay que limpiarlo y desinfectarlo-**musito abriendo la pequeña puerta que daba al curioso camino que llevaba a la puerta del hogar de Rachel.

-**Realmente piensas que tengo un botiquín, cuando todavía no me decidí por una mesa apropiada?-** y tal vez para Quinn sonó un poco brusca aquella contestación, y tal vez para Rachel también-**lo siento, no quería sonar tan… lo siento, pero no, no tengo botiquín Quinn-** agrego abriendo la puerta.

-**Déjame que vaya hasta casa y vuelva, no puedes estar con eso así-** señalo su rodilla que comenzaba a hincharse y sin contar con la cantidad de sangre que tenía.

Rachel sonrió y asintió mirándola-**Pero no te lleves a Caz, tengo que saldar una deuda-**Quinn ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado, y sin más salió de la casa en busca del bendito botiquín para poder desinfectar a Rachel.

-Ha sido una mañana horrible-

-_No es nuestra culpa si se apoya en un árbol y la ataca una oruga quemadora-_

_-_Dios, le bese la espalda, en que carajos estaba pensando-

-_Pues mira que no ha dicho nada, y eso que no te gustaba-_

_-_Calla que no me gusta, es Rachel Berry, no me puede volver a gustar.

* * *

Hola.

Hay errores a propósito, pero que, se van a resolver el día clave...

Saludos buen jueves... buen viernes y buen fin de semana, alejaos del calor o tengan a mano el protector solar.

Saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

Al final... estoy haciendo eso que siempre me pediste.

Tarde y aunque nunca lo veas ni siquiera te enteres.

Y tenías razón.

* * *

Heart Skipped A Beat (The XX)

Cuando uno no espera nada más que seguir viviendo la cómoda vida que se disfruta día a día, el menor de los cambios se siente, se siente al despertar en la energía que desprende el aire, se siente en los olores que van acompañando cada minuto que da el reloj, se siente en los sabores de las cosas que vamos probando, pero sobre todo se siente en nuestro cuerpo, tal vez el cambio nos haga más pesados, como si estuviéramos molestos. A veces los cambios son a pesar de inesperados, ese ritmo nuevo que no esperábamos (por la evidente comodidad) pero que sin duda apreciamos, los cambios positivos o negativos, son como terremotos que hacen que las rutinas tambaleen y las estructuras se quiebren.

Por suerte Quinn Fabray no era ni estructurada ni mucho menos era de las personas que seguían rutinas pre establecidas. Quinn Fabray era día a día, lo que sí no permitía Quinn que le faltara a sus días era su queridísimo zumo (jugo) de manzana, era imperdonable y su excelentísimo humor podía convertirse en el peor de los peores, y para desgracia de Isabel era ella quien iba sufrir las consecuencias.

Isabel solo estaba tomándose el último de sus los zumos de Quinn mirando hacia las perreras justo cuando la rubia llegaba con Rachel después de haberle curado su rodilla. Lo que no sabía Quinn mientras subía los últimos escalones que daban al balcón tras volver a encerrar a Caz y Yanki, era que ese zumo que Isabel disfrutaba era el último.

Rachel se había limitado a sentarse en unos de los sillones, no era que no le agradaba la presencia de Isabel, pero no salía de la faceta "Fan" y simplemente era algo que no soportaba en sus vacaciones.

Quinn saludo de manera ligera a Isabel y se metió a la cocina, lo que escucharon a continuación fue una cantidad de improperios que a pesar de rated M no puedo reproducir, porque simplemente me da vergüenza ajena, en el menor de los casos, Quinn se había acordado de cada familiar que Isabel Hardin podría tener en el planeta y si tuviera uno fuera del mismo también había pasado por el poco delicado vocabulario de Quinn Fabray.

Rachel quedo con sus ojos abierto e instintivamente se cubrió con un cojín para pasar desapercibida, la furia Fabray era de temer y si seguía siendo como lo era en el instituto seguro y volaba un cachetazo en cualquier momento, por otro lado estaba tranquila, ella no recibiría ninguna agresión.

**-Isabel Amanda Hardin-** el escuchar su segundo nombre fue suficiente para Isabel para entender que ni sus ojos celestes, ni su mejor sonrisa la salvaría de lo que fuera que haya hecho.-**Cómo demonios te atreves a tomar mi zumo, mi zumito portátil-** Rachel frunció el ceño, si bien Quinn estaba a los gritos, ese "_zumito portátil"_ le sacaba toda autoridad aquel reclamo de la rubia.

**\- Quinn…**

**-No, no y no… tú no puedes venir a mi casa y tomar mis cosas, tú no puedes meterte en mi cama y tocar mi cuerpo-** Rachel quería volver a su casa, lo último que quería era presenciar una discusión de una No pareja pero que SI tenían derechos.-** que piensas que soy? Un juguete, algo que puedes dejar guardado en el armario y sacarlo cuando quieres?-** Tal vez Quinn exageraba, porque ella solo estaba enojada porque no tenía más zumo, pero Quinn aparte de no tener una rutina, odiaba las discusiones, no le gustaba gritar por nada, pero cuando algo tan esencial como su bendito zumo le faltaba, rebalsaba y todo lo que llevaba dentro salía a flote, por eso mismo Isabel miraba a Rachel, que como podía mantenía su vista clavada en el piso, llamándose a silencio para que nadie le dijera nada.

Era un bendito zumo, y le estaba reclamando el haberla dejado y haber vuelto como si nada nunca hubiese pasado, _todo por un zumo. _Razón suficiente para Quinn Fabray.

-**Mira Isabel, fuiste muy importante, lo sabes, pero no creo que sea conveniente para mi salud que sigas viniendo como si todo estuviera bien-** los gritos se habían calmado, en apariencia Quinn parecía haber vuelto a su estado normal, _Algo bipolar,_ pensó Rachel que vio el cambio que había dado la rubia en su tono de voz y la manera de expresarse en un micro segundo.

-**Volví porque me equivoque, porque estuve muchísimo tiempo sola y lo único que me venía a la cabeza era tu sonrisa a la mañana…**

**-Espera, espera… Isabel 2 años pasaron y quieres que crea que mi sonrisa al despertar era en lo único que pensabas?-** Quinn no lo podía creer, no lo quería creer y Rachel que seguía siendo expectante a toda esa situación, se sentía como en un partido de tenis, donde en evidencia iba ganando Quinn.

-**Yo…**

**-Tu nada, solo seguiste tus sueños-** e instintivamente miro de re ojo a Rachel que por suerte en ese momento miraba al piso agarrada al cojín que le servía de escudo.-**Lo entiendo lo sabes, pero no puedes esperar que crea eso Isabel, te has quedado sin dinero? Necesitas trabajo? En la empresa necesito alguien de confianza, que dices?-** Isabel miro hacia las perreras abrazándose a ella misma cuando la pena de saberse descubierta golpea contra su persona.-** Habla con mi madre Isabel, está en su estudio y se honesta-** Isabel acomodo su pelo, como si fuera a una verdadera entrevista de trabajo y al pasar por al lado de Quinn toco su hombro, un gesto que la rubia sabía que decía mucho más de lo que podía verse.

Quinn dio media vuelta y camino hacia el sillón contrario del que se encontraba Rachel, dejándose caer con un suspiro pesado que salió de sus pulmones.

**-Tal vez pueda hablar con Michael… mi representante y ver si puede ayudarla, tendría que ver si tiene talento y una vez comprobado Michael hará el resto-** comento Rachel en voz baja, como si realmente lo estuviera diciendo para ella misma, un simple pensamiento voz alta que Quinn escucho claramente.

La rubia miro hacia dentro de su casa, verificándose de ese modo que Isabel no estuviera cerca y se volvió hacia Rachel, lo más cerca posible de Rachel.

-**Isabel, no es buena actriz, no tiene talento, no tiene gracia, le falta… le falta estrella-** susurro mirando fijamente a los ojos de Rachel que por un momento se había perdido en los intensos ojos avellana con pequeñas motitas verdes de Quinn.

-**Eso lo puedo comprobar yo-**atino a decir sin perder la cercanía que tenía con Quinn-**puedo inventar que me mandaron un libreto y lo tengo que estudiar y así ver si tiene o no talento.-** agrego con un poco más de convicción.

Quinn dejó caer su espalda al sillón con una media sonrisa en sus labios, Rachel siempre había sido así, y agradecía que esa parte de ella no hubiera cambiado.

-**Si lo crees conveniente hazlo, pero ya te digo yo-** espeto divertida.

Y entonces el silencio se hizo presente, cada una metida en sus pensamientos, en sus cuestiones personales, en cómo decirse la verdad o como seguir con sus mentiras.

-**Necesito hablar con Santana-**

**-**_**Si lo necesitamos-**_

Rachel era tal vez la que más afectada estaba con respecto a no decirle a Quinn de su pasado juntas, de porque fue a verla, porque se había comprado una casa en un pueblo que era tan pequeño que ni todas las cosas que tenía en su casa de Nueva York entrarían, bueno exagero, pero era pequeño a comparación de Nueva York, a lo que estaba acostumbrada Rachel. Por eso necesitaba a la voz malvada de su consciencia, por eso necesitaba a Santana, ya cuando llegue el momento lo hablaría con Kurt, sin duda él era su lado bueno y coherente.

Y como si Santana leyera sus pensamientos su móvil comenzó a sonar, con "Valerie" y Quinn miro rápidamente a Rachel al escuchar esa melodía tan particular que por supuesto conocía y recordaba.

**-Dime- **fue el saludo de Rachel y Santana desde el otro lado frunció su ceño.

-**Estas con Fabray verdad? Te das cuenta, has hecho caso y mira ya te has olvidado de tu AMIGA, Rachel Barbra Berry- **Porque Santana López era muchas cosas y una de ellas era celosa y más de su Rachel.

-**Me das unos minutos y te vuelvo a llamar?-** pregunto con la voz seria-**hay algo importante que quiero preguntarte pero necesito mi agenda- **mintió y no porque Quinn estuviera prestando atención porque la rubia se había levantado y caminado hasta apoyarse contra el balcón para darle privacidad a Rachel.

-**Si Rachel… pero vuélveme a llamar quedo claro? Ah y llama a porcelana que está preocupado por tu alimentación-**espeto seriamente, Santana y Kurt eran sus pilares sin duda.

-**Tranquila, estoy aprendiendo a cocinar, pero más tarde lo llamaré, extraño mucho a Thomas-** tal vez Rachel la quiso tranquilizar a Santana con eso de "aprender a cocinar" pero muy lejos estuvo de hacer algo por el estilo, la latina volvió a fruncir el ceño y suspirar fuerte.

-**Por favor no se lo digas de acuerdo? Y llámame-** y con eso Santana corto la llamada y Rachel sonrió.

Observo como Quinn miraba hacia la nada, con los brazos apoyados en la balaustrada que recubría el balcón, como la brisa de ese 20 de abril se metía entre los mechones de pelo que estaban sueltos, y como de repente sintió ganas de abrazarla y pasar sus dedos por esos mechones rebeldes y tentadores. Entonces se detuvo en su camino de llegar donde Quinn embargada por una sensación algo contradictoria en su pecho.

**-Qué te pasa Rachel Berry-**

**-**_**Yo… yo no sé… oye es tu culpa… tu obsesión con querer su amiga-**_

**-Mi obsesión? Ahora soy yo la que está obsesionada? Porque no soy yo la quiere pasar sus dedos por su sedoso y brillante pelo-**

**-**_**Oh dios mío, oh dios mío-**_

Entonces Rachel quiso correr lejos, nuevamente y esconderse en su cama y nunca más salir. Cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido el deseo de _acariciar _a otro persona que no fuese Thomas? Rachel retrocedió a paso lento entrando en la cocina, para girarse y correr hacia la puerta de salida, alejarse, no solo de Quinn si no de eso que acababa de sentir.

Habría sido algo de ese momento? Movida tal vez por la discusión en las que se habían metido Quinn e Isabel, habría sido algo más que un sentimiento de amistad hacia Quinn? Pero es que con Kurt y con Santana los tenía, cuando Santana estaba en Nueva York, Rachel no podía evitar saltarle encima (a pesar de que Santana la amenazaba con tirarla por la ventana de su Pent-house) y colgarse de su espalda como si fuera una chiquilla.

Corriendo (tanto como le permitía su rodilla lastimada) se metió en su cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza con el blanco edredón y sacó su teléfono, necesitaba hablar con alguien y ese alguien era Kurt…

Tres tonos más tarde Kurt Hummel de Anderson atendía el teléfono con una felicidad extrema.

-**Oh dios Rachel Berry, dime que estas alimentándote bien, que estas usando productos reducidos en calorías y que estas aprovechando el calor de Indian Lake, internet dice que el clima es excelente para pasar las tardes en bikini y aprovechar el sol-** era la diferencias de hablar con Santana, Kurt era una máquina de hablar, eso era porque le tocaba ser el ama de casa.

-**Respira kurt, me pregunto a quién te pareces?- ** Rachel bromeo, pero Kurt resoplo molesto, el solo estaba feliz por escuchar a su amiga, aunque había hablado sin parar.

-**Te extraño Rachel, había imaginado nuestras tardes por Central Park junto con Thomas, el también extraña a su tía Rachel-** y era verdad, Thomas con sus dos años estaba enamorado de Rachel, de sus besos ruidosos, de sus canciones de cuna.

-**Kurt en 10 días nos veremos, y se quedaran en casa para disfrutar de la ola de calor que atenta pasar por Indian Lake-** aseguro Rachel que ya se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en su cama.

-**Como va todo con la susodicha?-** bastante se había aguantado pensó Rachel, pero el tema que justo necesitaba tocar.

-**Kurt como describirías mi relación contigo y con San? Dirías que soy mmm demostrativa?- **pregunto con sigilo, para que Kurt no pensará algo que no era. Una pregunta que no podía hacerle a Santana sin que esta quisiera saber el verdadero porque de esa pregunta.

-**Lo eres y aunque Santana se queje le encanta que seas así, y a mi también-** esa era la respuesta que necesitaba, porque en realidad la sabía, pero quería asegurarse de no estar confundiendo las cosas con Quinn.

Y siguieron hablando, de Quinn, de ella, de Indian Lake, de que a pesar de no estar en casa se sentía cómoda, estable, sin apuros, se sentía en paz y eso era lo que Rachel buscaba desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, paz, alejarse de la prensa amarilla, de la rosa, de la bordo y de toda la prensa sensacionalista que aparecía merodeando por su vida.

Fotos de Rachel Berry saliendo de un spa, fotos de Rachel Berry entrando a un supermercado, fotos de Rachel Berry paseando con Thomas por Central Park asociando al pequeño como el hijo de su pareja, Kurt Hummel, Rachel estaba harta de los chismes, de los inventos, si ya todo el mundo sabía que Kurt era gay y que Thomas era el fruto de su amor con Blaine.

Indian Lake era la paz.

Quinn no se había sorprendido de encontrarse sola cuando se percató de que Rachel ya no la acompañaba, tenía eso especial, pero no sabía los porqué la morena termina huyendo o escapándose. Igualmente no se preocupó, Rachel estaba a solo 500 metros, más tarde los caminaría para ver como estaba, porque algo tenía claro Quinn y era que el tiempo que Rachel se quedara, ella estaría a su lado.

Isabel salió con una sonrisa en su rostro y se sentó en uno de los sillones mirando hacia Quinn, diciéndole con los ojos que Judy le había dado el trabajo y que con eso debería mudarse a Logan County, nada más que diez minutos de distancia. Quinn se sentó a su lado mirando al cielo.

-**Debes comprarme zumos antes de irte, me lo debes y de manzana-** lo dijo en tono de broma, para romper el hielo, pero en definitiva era algo que tenía que hacer, pero lo haría con Rachel.

Y justamente la morena en ese momento hablaba con Santana, como se lo había pedido anteriormente.

-**Berry te aguantas 10 días y la traes a vernos con una excusa y cuando llegues se lo decimos todos juntos, cuando vea la panzota de mi Britt-Britt se va enamorar y no podrá enojarse- **probablemente una estúpida idea, pero que a Rachel le pareció brillante en ese momento,

-**Creo que puede resultar-**Rachel estaba desesperada, quería sujetarse a una solución y en ese momento Santana tenía la solución más viable.

-**Rachel ya estás en el baile… solo toca bailar, después nos haremos cargo de las consecuencias, Britt dice que te envió la foto de la ecografía para ver si adivinas el sexo- ** Rachel rodo los ojos, para las López/Pierce eso era un juego pero ella encantada en tener una foto de su futuro sobrina/o.

-**Dile que gracias… y pregúntale como van las apuestas?-** las apuestas, Blaine apostaba a que sería nena y sería el karma personificado de Santana, Kurt decía que sería niño y que por consiguiente sería el Karma personificado de Santana porque el niño saldría gay ( como si eso fuera algo malo) para Rachel… ella sólo quería que fuera sano y fuerte sin importar el sexo.

Todo en armonía con sus amigos, para que la calma volviera a su cuerpo y se olvidara de los nervios que había sentido al querer "acariciar" a Quinn, _era un gesto de amistad_, Rachel no se había permitido amar, no se había permitido volver a sufrir por amor, lo tenía claro hace años. El amor estaba guardado en algún lugar muy recóndito de su ser. Ella era una estrella que había amado y la vida había decidido quitarle su amor, la vida el destino lo que sea, le había arrebatado al único hombre al que le había dado su corazón y Rachel estaba segura que no volvería a sentir ese dolor nunca más en su corazón.

Su móvil vibro con un mensaje "_Noche de mojito y rockola" _ Rachel frunció el ceño, el mensaje era de Quinn, pero ella no tomaba, menos si no estaba Santana cerca o mínimo Kurt.

"_Dime la hora y vamos en mi Mini"_ contestó sin saber porque, ella no salía de noche para evitar las cámaras, los fotógrafos y los chismes, pero quien en Indian Lake la conocía?

"_No te pongas tan guapa… no querrás opacarme"_ recibió segundos después y entonces pensó, que iba a ponerse esa noche, nada extravagante, debería volver a llamar a Kurt para pregunatarle o… arreglársela ella misma como la chica grande que era?

"_Como quieres que vaya?" _y Quinn se mordió el labio, era una pregunta con doble sentido para ella, pero debía mantenerse a raya y contestar como la chica grande que era.

"_Como te sientas cómoda"_ recibió Rachel y todo le pareció más fácil, más simple, no debería aparentar ni querer ser más, ni la mejor, cómoda… y paz. Todo en un mismo lugar y junto a Quinn Fabray.

* * *

Hay inspiración por doquier... aprovecharla es algo muy bueno.

Saludos mis pequeñas...


	9. Chapter 9

En su sonrisa encontraba los colores suficientes

para que mis días se volvieran brillantes,

así como sus ojos,

así como su corazón... lleno de luz.

* * *

Shades Of Truth (Bad Religion)

Mojitos y rockola… en ese momento discutían por quien estaba menos ebria para conducir el según Quinn,_ diminuto auto de una casi súper estrella,_ no era diminuto, pero el alcohol que corría por sus venos minimizaba cada cosa que por su alrededor estaba.

Mojitos y rockola… había sido una noche divertida a pesar de que ahora discutían tontamente por quien estaba menos ebria para manejar, (al final ninguna lo iba hacer) pero la discusión era bastante entretenida tal vez… pero mejor vayamos por el principio.

Rachel había decidido que para esa noche usaría unas botas tejanas color marrón, un short negro un tanto roto (pero sin que nada que no se pudiera ver, se viera en realidad) y una camiseta blanca con una estampado de un globo aerostático y la frase "_vuela por lo alto" _nada especial, pero sin embargo esa sencilla prenda hacia resaltar el sexy hueso de su clavícula y la prenda caía por su espalda suelta y provocativamente, pero sin dudas sus piernas al aire era la frutilla tentadora de todo su atuendo.

22:20 Rachel salía de su casa, caminando normalmente hacia su auto.

-**No más de dos mojitos-**

**-**_**No más de dos mojitos capitana-**_

Y dos era un exceso, para alguien que no solía tomar, Quinn le había dicho que pasara por ella 22:30 hs y sí, salir con diez minutos de antelación estando a 500 metros de distancia era una tontería, si saliera 22:28 llegaría puntual de cualquier manera, pero sí no, no estaríamos hablando de Rachel Berry, sino de una persona normal.

22:22 Rachel Berry estaba en la puerta de "La Residencia" entonces frunció el ceño ante el nombre, Quinn definitivamente no le había dado una respuesta concreta con respecto al nombre de su hogar.

Judy desde la ventana del salón vio con Rachel estaba aparcada (estacionada) en la puerta de su hogar, simplemente esperando, seguro que se hiciera la hora exacta para bajarse del auto y aunque no quería hacerlo Judy sonrío, fuera por lo que fuera que Rachel Berry estuviera en Indian Lake se lo preguntaría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, siempre y cuando su hija no interrumpiera.

Judy no estaba enojada, pero…

-**Rachel ha llegado-** anunció una muy simpática Quinn rodeándola por la cintura a su madre.-** faltan 2 minutos para las y 30, sabes es tan estructura-** Judy asintió con la cabeza, Rachel aparentemente no había cambiado.

-**No tienes miedo?-**pregunto sin girar su rostro.

-**Miedo de qué?-** inquirió rápidamente con el ceño fruncido.

-**Que te emborraches y hables de su pasado, tal vez-** Judy tenía un punto importante, pero Quinn no pensaba emborracharse, solo emborrachar a Rachel Berry y sacarle lo estructurada con alcohol.

-**Eso no va a pasar… solo unos días más-**replico caminando hacia la puerta para dar comienzo a esa noche.

Judy negó con la cabeza, Quinn tampoco cambiaría.

Rachel miro hacia el camino por donde venía Quinn y miro su reloj, 22:29 y no pudo evitar arrugar sus labios como desaprobando que se adelantara un minuto. Quinn lo supo al ver ese gesto en su rostro, entonces se frenó y saco su móvil para chequear la hora, en cuanto se hicieran las y 30 caminaría nuevamente. Rachel ladeo su rostro a su derecha y se la quedó mirando, tratando de entender que hacia Quinn detenida a mitad de camino mirando la pantalla de su móvil.

Hasta que nuevamente volvió a caminar y ella miro la hora 22:30, Rachel negó con su cabeza con una media sonrisa en su rostro, tres días y unas horas bastaron para que Quinn supiera que era una maniática estructurada.

Entonces se percató de la vestimenta que Quinn llevaba, un pantalón gris ajustado hasta sus tobillos y unas converse blanca junto con una camisa negra que caía suelta por su hombro derecho y una inscripción en letras blancas con una frase que decía "_cuídalo es tuyo" _y el dibujo del planeta tierra, una vez que se hubiese subido al auto Quinn clavo sus ojos en la extensión de piel que se veía debajo del pequeño short que Rachel había decido llevar.

-**Qué es eso de mojitos y rockola?**\- pregunto poniendo en marcha el coche y mirando hacia Quinn por el rabillo del ojo, tratando que esta le dijera hacia donde tenían que ir.

-**Cómo que es eso? Mojitos y rockola Rachel… ve a la entrada de Indina Lake-** indicó finalmente mientras se acomodaba en el no tan cómodo asiento del auto de Rachel.

-**A lo que me refiero… te parece la manera de invitarme a salir?-**Rachel bromeaba, pero en realidad no se le daba tan bien, por lo tanto Quinn no lo entendió.

-**Procurare para la próxima enviarte una carta escrita, olvido que eres toda una celebridad-** ironizo mirando hacia la ventana.

-**No… pero… yo no quise… era un chiste Quinn-** balbuceo rápidamente poniendo su mano en la pierna de Quinn para llamar su atención. Quinn la miro un tanto seria, pasó su mano por su flequillo y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana.

-**Hay que enseñarte hacer chistes Berry-** Rachel sonrió mirando el camino que se le presentaba.

-**Mojitos y rockola… es algo…**

**-Es noche de mojitos y rockola, solo una vez al mes, y es la mejor noche, no puedes perdértela- **espeto con entusiasmo, volviendo a mirar a Rachel que estaba con el ceño fruncido.

-**Yo… yo no tomo, sin Sa…**\- hizo una pausa debería nombrar a Santana? Se acordaría Quinn de Santana pero no de ella?-** sin una amiga, ella… bueno ella es como la voz de mi consciencia o algo así- **Quinn se mordió el labio, seria Rachel amiga de Santana López? Lo dudaba, pero sin embargo podría ser, todo podría ser.

Entonces Quinn se sintió entusiasmada, la idea de decirle la verdad a Rachel parecía más cerca, Rachel era su pasado y su conexión a todo lo que había dejado de lado por culpa de su accidente, ella simplemente no sabía que había ocurrido en la vida de sus amigos, era todo un enigma y en apariencias Rachel tenía la llave.

Entre en indicaciones de parte de Quinn, Rachel aparcó en un pequeño bar llamado "_Atrévete" _ un nombre algo singular pero no iba dejar que la portada afectara lo que pudiera llegar a ver adentro. Rachel salió del auto y espero por Quinn, pero esta al dar la vuelta volvió a quedarse sorprendida por el aspecto entero que tenía Rachel esa noche.

Su pelo, nunca se había percatado en el volumen y la sedosidad que este podía llegar a tener, tanto como en su pelo que era castaño parecía ir desgastándose hasta que sus puntas llegaban a ser rubias, ella simplemente no se lo dejaba crecer porque no le gustaba perder tiempo en peinarlo o cuidarlo, se había dado cuenta que era muy difícil llevar el pelo más allá de los hombros y que había cientos de productos para que el pelo le quede como, bueno como lo tenía Rachel Berry en ese momento. _Como de publicidad._

-Porque es tan hermosa, le dije que viniera común-

-_Se lo aclaramos justamente para no quedarnos viéndola como si tuviéramos algún tipo de problema mental-_

Rachel era ajena a todo, se sentía medio fuera de lugar con sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de su short mirando hacia la nada, esperando que Quinn le dijera si entraban o no, entonces miro a Quinn, quien estaba mirándola fijamente, como un objeto, como algo _deseable._

-**Porque nos mira así?-**

**-**_**Porque estamos buenas-**_

Rachel sonrió, no era tan difícil darse cuenta que Quinn la miraba como una mujer y no como una amiga, entonces pensó que esa noche seria completamente divertida, ella _coquetearía _sin hacerlo con Quinn Fabray. Solo por jugar.

**-Entonces entramos?-** pregunto acercándose, moviendo sus piernas de manera lenta y Quinn sacudió la cabeza como si el hechizo se hubiese roto.

-**Si, si… vamos-** Quinn camino adelante pero rápidamente Rachel se anclo a su brazo, envolviéndolo con el de ella y sonriendo como si eso no fuera nada, pero Quinn se había mareado cuando el perfume de Rachel se le metió sin permiso alguno por la nariz.

-**Mojitos y rockola, mojitos y rockola-** canturreo Rachel como si estuviera entrando al mismísimo Disney.

La noche de mojitos y rockola era una excusa cualquiera para emborracharse, con mojito y música.

Pero Rachel parecía encantada con toda esa cultura que se estaba dando a su alrededor, había muchos hombres y pocas mujeres, pero todos muy respetuosos, y sobre todo ninguno parecía reconocerla por lo que tranquilamente era una más, que estaba tratando de no emborracharse con su primer mojito.

Era un juego de preguntas y respuestas y si perdías tenías que bailar un canción de la rockola aleatoria, o tomarte de un trago del bendito extra fuerte mojito que te servían, _matar o morir _le había dicho Quinn, por suerte al ser ella la "nueva" no se habían atrevido a preguntarle nada, aunque las preguntas no eran ni muy difíciles ni muy fáciles.

"_Año de la independencia de los Estados Unidos?" _

Rachel rodo los ojos.

"_Estación en que los cerezos florecen"_

Rachel volvió a rodar los ojos.

Pero sorprendentemente la gente bailaba canciones que ella no podría bailar, y la gente se emborrachaba por culpas de preguntas mal contestadas, Quinn llevaba dos mojitos, uno por una pregunta que evidentemente contesto mal.

"_Cuantos metros tiene la torre Eiffel?"_

Rachel supo que tenía trampa, pero ella no podía ayudar.

_300 metros _grito Quinn y Rachel hizo un gesto con su rostro haciéndole saber que era errónea esa respuesta, así como la luz roja y el chirrido de aquella bocina que indicaba cuando la respuesta era incorrecta.

_324 metros exactamente, por la prolongación de una antena._

Rachel había estado mirando ese monumento varias veces y nunca había podido subir, simplemente el vértigo la podía. Que probabilidades había en que ella se subiera y la torre Eiffel cayera? Pero Rachel era así y después de años no iba a cambiar ahora verdad?

Rachel seguía bebiendo su primer mojito donde el hielo se había convertido en agua, por lo tanto el alcohol ya no era tan fuerte y lo dulce de la hierba buena junto con el azúcar se mezclaba en su paladar haciendo que bebiera un poco rápido y con un poco más de ganas.

_A la chica sexy que esta junto a Quinn._

Rachel giro el rostro hacia el sujeto que hacía las preguntas y lo miro con el ceño fruncido, ella se suponía no iba a jugar, sin embargo después de un codazo proporcionado por Quinn esta sonrió y acepto la pregunta, seguro y era fácil.

"_Nombre de la actriz que protagonizo Hello, Dolly"_

Quinn frunció el ceño, era una pregunta que nadie en ese lugar sabría, excepto Rachel Barbra Berry.

Rachel sonrió con suficiencia y respondió "_Barbra streisand"_

Quinn bufó, el alcohol estaba haciendo de las suyas y Rachel la miro con el ceño fruncido, se parecía mucho a la Quinn del instituto, la que alguna vez le había gritado a Noah Puckerman _"solía tener abdominales"_ en la memoriosa fiesta que se dio en su casa.

Pero entonces otra pregunta llegó y un borracho del lugar decidió que era más divertido bailar, que tomarse un mojito de un trago, bailar en ese caso suponía moverse sin ningún tipo de sincronización en el cuerpo al ritmo de una canción latina que por supuesto Rachel Berry desconocía.

-**Cómo la estás pasando?- **pregunto Quinn en un grito un tanto excesivo.

-**Todo esto es muy divertido, nunca había visto a tanta gente junta hacer el ridículo-** contestó, entonces la música había terminado y más de una docena de ojos la estaban mirando, reprochando con la mirada lo que acababa de decir. Ella llevó su mano derecha a su nuca y busco a Quinn con la mirada. _Ayúdame _ decía esa mirada y Quinn sonrió.

-**Ella… es Rachel Berry, alguno de ustedes la conocen?-** pregunto con un poco de sorna, a propósito, nadie consumía el tipo de música que Rachel cantaba y mucho menos irían a Broadway a ver algún espectáculo.

Todos negaron, entonces fue el turno de Rachel de fruncir el ceño y cruzarse de brazo, Quinn volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con ganas y no con nervios como antes-

-**Para su información la señorita aquí a mi lado es una importante…**

Pero Rachel la detuvo, no quería que nadie supiera que era actriz y mucho menos cantante.

-**Nadie importante-** ella simplemente resto importancia al hecho de que nadie sabía quién era, lo agradecía después de todo.

Y la fiesta continuó, la preguntas se sucedieron y a ella le volvió a tocar y volvió a contestar bien, pero había pedido un nuevo mojito que se había aguado por culpa del hielo, que al volverse dulce lo hacía más apetecible para su lengua que era prácticamente virgen con respecto al alcohol. Una bomba de relojería para Rachel que seguía disfrutando del pasar de la noche.

Quinn iba por su cuarto mojito y había bailado una canción de "_Guns and Roses"_ que había dejado a todos con la boca abierta, sobre todo a Rachel que no recordaba haberla visto nunca bailar de esa forma tan sexy. Y sí que lo era, Quinn había obnubilado de forma literal a hombres y mujeres con los insinuantes movimientos de cadera, había cortado la respiración de más de uno cuando sacudió su melena rubia y desordenada.

Rachel estaba perdida en ese torrente de sensualidad que se llamaba Quinn Fabray.

Pero la noche había llegado a su fin, eran casi las 4 de la madrugada y Rachel intento pararse como si nada, como si realmente no hubiese tomado dos mojitos, como si esos dulces y poco fuertes mojitos no hubiesen hecho efecto en ella, ella nunca tomaba, NUNCA.

Entonces, lo primero que hizo fue agarrar del brazo a Quinn y tirar de ella. Quinn sonrió divertida, Rachel estaba en un ligero estado de ebriedad.

**-Vamos pequeña, vamos que tu amiga no se entere que te has emborrachado por mi culpa-** bromeo agarrándola por la cintura y tirando de ella, Rachel río fuertemente pensando en Santana, si la viera seguramente se sentiría orgullosa de aquel paso hacia la madurez que estaba dando. Porque Santana decía "_cuando te hayas emborrachado tanto como yo, empezarás a madurar Berry"_ una ridiculez totalmente divertida

Pero al llegar al auto de Rachel, las dos fruncieron el ceño mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

-**Yo manejare, lentamente hasta tu hogar-** Rachel arrastro las palabras y Quinn negó rápidamente con su cabeza, bueno tal vez no tan rápido.

-**No Rachel, ni lo sueñes, lo haré yo, me sé el camino de memoria-** replico intentando sonar seria mientras se apoderaba de las llaves de Rachel.

-**Tú no manejaras mi bebé-** y sin saber cómo Rachel tenía nuevamente las llaves en su poder.

-**Lo dices por lo pequeño, podrías tener un auto como la gente, no este de bolsillo, que clase de actriz eres?-** Quinn levanto la ceja cruzándose de brazos y Rachel frunció el ceño mirando hacia la rubia por aquel ataque.

-**No sé si te das cuenta, pero es la versión nueva, es último modelo-** nadie podía insultar a su Mini cooper, menos cuando ella había movido cielo y tierra para tener la nueva versión de color rojo pasión con líneas blancas. Era todo un capricho.

-**Es igual de pequeño por dentro, pero tú no lo notas porque eres igual de pequeña, ahora déjame conducir Berry- **pero Rachel se metió la llave en el escote, como si eso en el estado que estaba Quinn pudiera evitar que lo buscase.

Quinn hizo un paso adelante con una expresión de picardía en sus ojos y Rachel llevo automáticamente sus manos a su pecho, no habría forma que la rubia metiera sus manos ahí.

-**Vamos en taxi-** susurro Quinn apoyándose en el auto viendo como Rachel ladeaba su labio hacia un costado y asentía con la cabeza. Así que sin perder prisa, llevo su mano a su bolsillo para sacar su móvil y llamar al único taxi que trabajaba a esas horas en Indian Lake y que por supuesto la conocía.

10 minutos después estaban subidas a un taxi con una somnolienta Rachel que se iba apoyando sin poder evitarlo en su hombro, murmurando palabras sin sentido que a Quinn le parecían graciosas, hasta que escucho algo que no esperaba y que la dejo confundida.

"_Un nuevo día sin ti"_

Y sin más Rachel quedó dormida en su hombro.

* * *

Cuando las dudas y la intriga son sembradas en una mujer...

Buen miércoles, tomen mucha agua si están sufriendo de un verano caluroso como yo.

Y si por el contrario están disfrutando de una invierno crudo, hagan el favor de abrigarse.

Actualizo por el momento una vez por semana, porque es muy verano, ya veremos después.

Muchas gracias por las reviews y espero que lo sigan disfrutando.

Saludos desde un recóndito lugar perdido en el atlántico. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Era fácil estar con ella,

nada exigía ni demandaba,

era fácil estar con ella,

con su miles de sonrisas,

con sus miles de besos.

* * *

Dreams (Fleetwood Mac)

Cuanto tiempo había pasado sin sentir la presencia de alguien a su lado a la hora de despertar, no tenía miedo porque imaginaba que la persona a su lado no sería otra que Quinn Fabray, los mojitos resultaron más que nada, somníferos, era una borracha aburrida. Pero igualmente se sentía tranquila, a pesar de la manera posesiva en la que Quinn estaba sobre su espalda, con su mano en la cintura.

Debería gritar y patalear, lo hacía cuando Santana se metía en su cama en las madrugadas, cuando decidía pasar unos días en Nueva York solo para fastidiarla de felicidad, Santana era su amiga a pesar de lo excéntrica que podía ser y nunca se quejaría por tenerla en su vida.

Y ahora se encontraba con la rubia en su espalda, porque estaba encima suyo si ella era la pequeña? Y aunque no tenía respuesta para eso no le importaba, porque para su sorpresa estaba realmente cómoda.

**-Despertará en algún momento?-**

**-**_**Eso no lo sabemos, ella tomó mucho más que nosotras-**_

_**-**_**Y si nos movemos lento, para que sienta que estamos despierta?-**

**-**_**Hazlo-**_

Rachel se removió un poco en su lugar como avisando que su cuerpo estaba volviendo del mundo de los sueños, pero Quinn solo se aferró más a su cintura, hurgo con su nariz en el pelo de Rachel y cruzo una pierna por encima de las suyas. Quinn Fabray no era de fácil despertar.

Mucho no le importó, agarró su móvil que estaba en la mesita de noche y activó la cámara frontal, esa iba ser su maldad del día, pero en realidad vería como Quinn dormía cómodamente encima suyo.

Y ahí estaba esa imagen que la hizo ahogar una carcajada, Quinn con el pelo revuelto, como si lo hubiese estado despeinando durante toda la noche y su boca ligeramente abierta, agradecía que la rubia no babeara, y no lo dudó ni un segundo, esa imagen quedaría por siempre inmortalizada no sólo en la memoria de su móvil sino que también en su retina, en su memoria personal.

Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que Quinn no llevaba pantalones, porque ella la noche anterior no llevaba shorts, y ella podía sentir la piel de sus piernas rozarse sin descaro con las de Quinn.

-**Porque no lleva sus pantalones? En qué momento se los saco?-**

**-**_**No deberías preguntar… que hace en nuestra cama Rachel Berry?-**_

_**-**_**Solo recuerdo quedarnos dormidas en el taxi-**

**-**_**Oh por dios nos cargó hasta la habitación-**_

Si, Quinn Fabray, había subido en sus brazos a Rachel hasta su habitación, había subido 23 escalones exactamente y en el momento que estuvo en la planta superior agradeció que Rachel fuera de bolsillo porque su peso era realmente ligero.

Pero había algo con lo que no contaba Rachel en ese momento y era que Santana interruptora de momentos López la llamaría.

**-Mjummm-** murmuro Rachel demasiado incomoda como para tener una conversación con su amiga y Quinn en su espalda.

-**Berry que carajos es ese buen día a tu querida amiga?-** Rachel rodó los ojos.

-**Em… buen día-** susurró, Rachel realmente no quería que Quinn se despertará en ese momento, por suerte y el móvil estaba en silencio, porque sin duda Valerie la hubiese despertado.

-**Rachel que demonios-** grito Santana y Rachel corto la llamada y tiro su móvil lejos al sentir como Quinn que estaba despertándose se movía encima de ella.

Quinn acomodo su rostro entre los omoplatos de Rachel y puso su pierna entre las de ellas.

-**Eres realmente cómoda Berry- **murmuro Quinn en su espalda y Rachel se mordió el labio.

-**Qué haces en mi cama Quinn Fabray… y sin pantalones?-** le hubiese gustado tener más autoridad en esa pregunta, pero realmente en su interior le gustaba tenerla así.

-**Cuando te acosté y tiraste de mí para que no te dejara sola, te dije que no duermo con pantalones, pero ya estabas dormida otra vez-** contesto alejándose de la espalda de Rachel, algo que no se sintió muy bien para la morena, pero que aprovecho para darse vuelta y verla a los ojos.

-**Así que… me subiste?-** Rachel volvió a morderse el labio, la respuesta era obvia pero aun así la pregunta fue formulada.

-**Gracias a dios pesas como un niño de 11 años-** bromeo acomodando su cabeza en la almohada.

-**Idiota-** reprocho Rachel con un manotazo que termino en el hombro de la rubia.-**Bien que te aprovechaste de mi espalda-**

**-Oh si, lo siento, a mi… tengo una obsesión con las espaldas y si duermo con alguien no sé cómo o porqué… pero termino encima-** y sin más le sonrió, como si aquello no fuera de los más extraño, quien dormía por primera vez con alguien y terminaba durmiendo en su espalda tan descaradamente. Quinn Fabray era la respuesta.

-**Bueno… mmm desayunamos?-** pregunto Rachel saliendo de la cama, pero no puso un pie fuera que Quinn la agarró del brazo y volvió a tirarla a ella, bueno casi sobre ella.-**Quinn Fabray-** grito Rachel casi en el oído de Quinn.

-**Quédate aquí, un segundo, disfruta de no hacer nada-** disfrutar de no hacer nada, no lo había hecho hacía unos días cuando decidió quedarse hasta las 11 en la cama, y que habían pasad días. –**Oh por dios Rachel Berry deja de ser tan estructurada, nadie va a morir porque te quedes unos minutos más en la cama, haciendo realmente nada-** era un buen punto, así que Rachel se volvió acomodar en la cama, abrazo a su almohada y miro fijamente a Quinn Fabray.

Que hacía con la rubia en la cama un sábado 21 de abril, no tenía la menor idea, pero no podía decir que aquello le molestara, por el contrario lo estaba disfrutando, sin Isabel cerca era más fácil estar con Quinn.

-**Parece un buen día para tomar sol, porque quedarnos en la cama- **murmuro Rachel sin dejar de mirar a la rubia que ahora fruncía su ceño.-**porque me miras así?-**

**-No puedo creer que no sepas disfrutar de esto… deja que el aire puro llegue a tus pulmones, déjate acariciar por el edredón, disfruta de mi compañía-** y con esa última palabra Quinn se acercó a Rachel para simplemente abrazarla por los hombros y acercarla a su cuerpo. Rachel se dejó hacer, se dejó envolver por la calidez que aquel gesto le estaba regalando, dejo que el aire que entraba por la ventana de su habitación se metiera dentro de ella, llenando cada rincón de su cuerpo de frescura.-** pequeñas cosas Rachel, grandes momentos-** susurro Quinn luego de un rato en que no había parado de acariciar el brazo de la morena, que sorprendentemente se había quedado dormida.

-Qué demonios estás haciendo Quinn Fabray-

-_Nada que tú no quieras hacer-_

No importaba lo que pasara mañana, importaba su ahora, su inmediato, y en ese momento importaba que tenía a Rachel apoyada en su hombro con su pelo desparramado sobre su espalda y almohada, y que su mano estaba acariciando la suave piel de su brazo como si este fuera de porcelana.

Y en algún momento se quedó dormida con su cabeza apoyada sobre la cabeza de Rachel, simplemente se dejó envolver ella también por el momento. Era sábado al fin y al cabo, que se hace un sábado, cuando se tiene empleados que pueden hacer las cosas por uno, que se hace un sábado cuando se está con una actriz y que esta es precisamente Rachel Berry.

Rachel volvió a despertar primero pero al sentir el peso del cuerpo de Quinn sobre el suyo, simplemente se dejo estar, no sabía porque, pero estar así le sentaba bien.

-**Estas más relajada?-**pregunto Quinn quedamente.

-**Si… es qué…**

**-Shh tranquila, ahora estas de vacaciones, necesitas cambiar el ritmo que llevabas para que sean realmente vacaciones-**una verdad absoluta, pero podría Rachel Berry cambiar su ritmo de vida, para volver a tener que ajustarlo al de siempre?.

-**Llevo haciendo lo mismo durante más de 4 años… si no es el teatro, es una sesión de foto, sino alguna invitación a un programa, después me aísle en un estudio de grabación, videos clip, presentaciones, conciertos…**

**-No estas acostumbrada a estar quieta se nota, pero de a poco oblígate a disfrutar… pero sobre todo a disfrutarte-**Quinn hizo una pausa que obligo a Rachel a incorporarse y mirarla esperando la continuación de lo que fuera a decir, veía la duda y tal vez incluso el temor en los ojos de Quinn, no quería meterse en su vida.- **tengo una pregunta pero… mmm anoche… bueno mira yo sigo siendo nadie en tu vida, pero me gustaría saberlo todo de ti-**

**-Entonces dime o pregúntame lo que sea-** Rachel la invito dejando una caricia tierna en el dorsal de su mano.

-**Anoche antes de dormirte… dijiste "un día nuevo sin ti"- **Rachel soltó su mano y miro inevitablemente hacia abajo, cuál era la respuesta a esa pregunta?

-**Supongo que quieres saber a quién o qué me refería verdad?-** Quinn sólo asintió con la cabeza, extendiendo sus dedos por la cama buscando los de Rachel con los cual jugo distraídamente.- **al amor-** Quinn frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta, que claramente estaba dejando más preguntas, más incertidumbres.

-**No es una respuesta válida… es algo ambigua- **reprocho enseguida

_**-**_**Pero es la respuesta en sí-** Rachel se acomodó en la cama, sentándose y recibiendo una severa mirada por parte de Quinn.

-**Entiendo que no me quieras contar… será mejor que vuelva a mi casa entonces, así no te molesto-** el intento de Quinn fue el de abandonar la cama, pero apenas había tenido un pie fuera de esta, fue el turno de Rachel de tirar de su brazo para que no la dejará, pero tal vez Rachel habría exagerado en la fuerza y así como Quinn apoyo la espalda en la cama, Rachel cayó encima suyo.-**Si querías tirarte arriba mío haberlo dicho Berry- **y el guiño de ojos que le regalo Quinn junto con el sugerente beso en su cuello, hizo que Rachel Berry sintiera un chispa en la boca de su estómago, un pequeño ardor que se desparramó por cada fibra de su ser, despertando en ella sensaciones que pensaba que nunca más volvería a sentir. Rachel miro fijamente a Quinn y por un momento se preguntó… como se sentiría amar nuevamente.

-**No te vayas quédate… y hablemos-** seguidamente Rachel se dejó caer nuevamente en su lado de la cama.

-**Puedo ir a tu cocina y volver? Si vamos hablar necesito de un zumo de manzana-** musito pero Rachel frunció el ceño, ella no tenía zumo de los que tomaba Quinn-** tranquila… compre unos cuantos antes de llegar- **y sin más salió de la cama y Rachel quedó con la boca abierta al ver cuán despreocupada iba hacia la puerta Quinn estando solo con la camisa que apenas y tapaba su trasero.

Rachel sacudió su cabeza todavía tenía el recuerdo de Quinn de la noche anterior donde había bailado tan sugerentemente sexy y esa imagen no ayudaba en nada.

-**Qué demonios-**

**-**_**Demonios ella que se pasea así-**_

_**-**_**Demonios tú que carajos haces mirándola de ese modo-**

**-**_**Oh Rachel Berry no me culpes a mí y llama a Santana antes que tomé un vuelo y nos patee-**_

Pero antes de ponerse a buscar su móvil primero corrió al baño, era inaceptable seguir tanto tiempo sin cepillarse los dientes y sin ver el estado en el que se había despertado sabiendo que se había acostado sin desmaquillarse.

Así que en lo que ella se aseaba, Quinn preparaba un desayuno lleno de frutas, se tomó el trabajo de servir el zumo de manzana en una vaso para Rachel y se dirigió hacia la habitación, justo en el momento que Rachel se estaba poniendo una camiseta gris demasiado larga para su gusto.

-**Oh Quinn… no tendrías que haberte molestado-** musito al ver la bandeja que parecía ordenada meticulosamente.

-**Bueno… es lo menos que puedo hacer por invadir tu cama-** la sonrisa que le regalo a Rachel la hizo pensar que definitivamente estaba segura que esta nueva versión de Quinn Fabray era mucho mejor que la anterior.

-**Te molesta si hago un llamados antes? Es realmente de vida o muerte-** Quinn asintió mientras se acomodaba en la cama junto con la bandeja y Rachel salió de la habitación para dirigirse hacia el comienzo de la escalera donde se sentó apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

Bastaron dos tonos para que Santana atendiera pero antes que esta pudiera decirle algo, Rachel se adelantó.

-**Lo siento, lo siento… es que Quinn se quedó a dormir y no podía hablar con ella en mi espalda-**y por supuesto se golpeó mentalmente y físicamente dando la parte trasera de su cabeza contra la pared.

-**GayBerry… oh por dios cuando se lo cuente a Britt-Britt, era hora que…**

**-Nada de gayBerry Santana, anoche salimos a un bar y me quedé dormida por culpa de los mojitos y entonces…**

**-Rachel Barbra Berry te has emborrachado y yo no he estado presente? Cuántas veces te hemos insistido con lady Hummel que tomaras algo en nuestras salidas y viene esta desconocida conocida a embriagarte?-** los celos eran algo que Santana López no podía manejar y era algo que a Rachel le encantaba, eran celos tontos que le indicaban lo que su amiga la quería.

-**Prometo que la próxima lo haré contigo San… ahora déjame ir a desayunar que Quinn me está esperando… besos a la panza y a Britt-Britt, te quiero San-** Santana del otro lado simplemente gruñó, no esperaba menos. Sin embargo, ella se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro pensando que solo faltaban 9 días para que la verdad saliera a luz.

Y así sin perder ese brillo que le dejo hablar con su amiga entro a su habitación donde encontró a Quinn mirando hacia la ventana, hacia la nada.

-**Hey- **espeto Rachel tras sentarse en el inicio de la cama, Quinn giro su rostro para ver a la pequeña morena que la miraba expectante, esperando algo, pero sin saber que realmente.

-**Estaba pensando… que podríamos hacer un juego de preguntas y respuestas, pero rápidas, que no se consideren "peligrosas" un tanto superficiales pero importantes-**Rachel ladeo su cabeza a un lado y achino sus ojos, como si estuviera pensando en la respuesta a aquella propuesta.

-**Como por ejemplo?-** Quinn se acomodó en el lugar, agarro el zumo de manzana y llevó el sorbete a su boca mordiendo la punta de este.

-**Como por ejemplo… porque tienes tanta ropa gris en tu armario-** Rachel frunció el ceño, como sabia ella que el 70% de su ropa era efectivamente de color gris, entonces Quinn señaló al armario que estaba con las puertas abiertas y que dejaban ver una gran cantidad de camisas, shorts y pantalones de las muchas gamas de los grises.

Rachel negó con la cabeza, comenzando a gatear hasta quedar a la altura de Quinn y apoyar su espalda en el respaldo.

**-Es… no lo sé, me gusta-** ella levanto los hombros al contestar como queriendo quitarle importancia.

-**Entonces… te toca-**invito la rubia con una sonrisa mientras llevaba un trozo de manzana a su boca.

-** Porque tanta obsesión con las manzanas-** Quinn tenía una respuesta casi perfecta, pero demasiado nerd tal vez para decirla, así que se limitó a imitar a Rachel.

-**Porque me gustan-** y sin más levanto sus hombros. Rachel río a carcajadas, ese juego con sus respuestas apestaba.

-**De acuerdo, no podemos jugar así… dime tu color favorito-** la respuesta no sería ambigua.

-**Creo… que… mmm el rojo… pero ya sabes para vestir soy neutral, blanco, negro y mucho gris- **respondió tranquilamente mientras le daba un sorbo al zumo que Quinn le había servido, ella también quería sorbete.-**Porque tengo que tomar del vaso y tu juegas con la pajilla?-**reprocho enseguida y Quinn rio casi escupiendo lo que tenía en la boca.

-**Yo supuse que… no se Berry eres tan estructurada… hay listas en tu cocina, no hablo sólo la de la del super… imaginé que no ibas a querer tomar de aquí-** respondió agitando la cajita del zumo en su cara.

Rachel se sonrojo, era válida la respuesta.

-**Yo no soy tan estructurada… solo no me gusta no saber lo que tengo que hacer, mi vida está prácticamente programada día a día-** ella torció los labios hacia un lado y Quinn dejó de sonreír, recordó a la Rachel del instituto, la que sólo quería que la gente la aplaudiera, la que quería ser una estrella. Y si bien lo era, cuál era el precio que su "estrellato" estaba haciéndole pagar?

-**Realmente este era tu sueño?-** la pregunto le resulto confusa, o tal vez con muchas respuestas posibles-** Digo… siempre quisiste ser…**

**-Siempre quise ser una estrella, soñaba desde pequeña hacer que el público gritara y aplaudiera gracias a mí, gracias a mi voz y lo hice, lo hago… sueño hecho realidad-** respondió tras interrumpir lo que fuera a preguntar Quinn.

-**Cumplido tu sueño… no, ya sabes, no nació otro? Cuando un deseo se cumple, aparece otro, de eso se alimenta el cuerpo, el alma-** Rachel tenía la respuesta, pero… no podía decirlo en voz alta, no podría admitirlo, había pasado años estando sola por decisión propia, por cobarde, porque no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para soportar que el corazón se le volviera a romper.

-**Simplemente vivo mi sueño, día a día, disfruto de mis amigos, de mi sobrino, del que está en camino, aunque no sepa que es todavía-** y porque no había nombrado a Finn. Quinn frunció el ceño visiblemente insatisfecha, visiblemente confusa.

-**Porqué llevas una alianza?-**se había sentido tan bien poder preguntar aquello, era como haber sacado un nudo de la boca de su estómago, ahora solo esperaba que Rachel no se enojara.

Rachel tapo su mano instintivamente, era el tema que no podía discutir con cualquiera, mucho menos con Quinn sin decirle la verdad, como podría decirle que su marido había muerto sin nombrar a Finn. Simplemente no podía, pero que contestar? Mentir nuevamente?

-**Es… delicado… yo-** ella miro al anillo y suspiro pesadamente, lo extrañaba si? Porque Rachel no había conocido otra persona que la amara tanto como lo había hecho Finn, o sencillamente no se había permitido conocer otro tipo de amor.-** soy viuda Quinn-** las palabras salieron fuerte con valor arrancándole un peso de su pecho, dejando ir eso que la mantenía prisionera en un pasado que se volvía presente día tras día.

Quinn parpadeo varias veces con el corazón encogido, quería gritar y llorar, eso significaba que…

-Oh dios mio Finn-

-_Oh dios mio Rachel-_

Y así, sin decir palabra alguna la abrazo, aun con las frutas de por medio Quinn se lanzó a los brazos de Rachel, para protegerla de vaya saber ella que, no podía ni siquiera imaginar lo que pudo haber sufrido y supo de inmediato que la fortaleza que tenía Rachel era más grande de lo que ella podía imaginar.

Rachel se dejó envolver, se dejó abrazar, se dejó llenar por el perfume que desprendía el cuello y el pelo de Quinn, cerró los ojos y respiro profundo, era un abrazo sí, pero no se parecía a ninguno que Santana o Kurt le hubieran dado en el pasado, este estaba cargando de sentimientos, lo podía sentir en la fuerza que producían los brazos de Quinn en su espalda, como su mentón se presionaba contra su hombro.

-**Fue hace mucho… él en realidad… nosotros, él fue el único amor que conocí, pero no sé hasta qué punto lo cuidé, no sé hasta qué punto éramos compatibles, él no era de Nueva York y decidió irse al ejercito mientras yo iba tras mi sueño-** Rachel no entendía porque estaba contándole eso, no entendía porque tenía la necesidad de explicarle algo que ni ella misma le había buscado respuesta.-** era aparte de mi esposo, mi mejor amigo… fue devastador, pero se convirtió en héroe-** y Quinn sintió que una lágrima recorría su hombro y que esa lágrima era de Rachel, entonces se abrazó aún más al cuerpo de la morena.

-**No tienes, no… solo abrázame Rachel por favor- **balbuceo como pudo, con la voz entre cortada, Finn ya no existía y ella maldecía por dentro suyo al accidente, a como todo tuvo que desarrollarse sin que ella lo supiera, maldecía el haberse ido de Lima, maldecía los últimos años de su vida en el que se mantuvo lejos de las personas que quería, maldijo incluso a su madre porque en ningún momento la incentivo a buscar a sus amigos, se maldijo por no haber ido a buscar a Rachel cuando recuperó su memoria.

* * *

Respuestas!

Si, actualizo 1 vez por semana. Siento no hacerlo con más regularidad me escasea el tiempo, que alguien cree un día con más horas XD

Entonces... se vienen momentos de más cercanía tengan paciencia.

Por otro lado... Buen martes!


	11. Chapter 11

Ella podía vivir de sus ojos,

eran un paraíso en su infierno personal.

* * *

Revolution (Catey Shaw)

Una sombra oscura perseguía las ojeras de Quinn, una sombra que delataba que su corazón había sufrido un terrible sacudón, algo que no esperaba saber, como si hubiese sido el Titanic chocando con aquel inmenso iceberg que salió de la nada, de improvisto. Su radar, su sexto sentido nunca lo hubiese previsto, ni siquiera podía culpar a su pobre imaginación, ella siempre era positiva en todas las cuestiones.

Hacía más de 12 horas que estaba aislada mirando la incubadora de su habitación, deseando secretamente que fuera 30 de abril para que aquellos huevos rompieran finalmente el cascarón, era su deseo más latente en esos momentos para Quinn, ver vida, ver como la naturaleza hacía de las suyas y de ese huevo salía un pequeño lleno de plumas pegajosas, ella acariciaba a la vez a Dog que se encontraba con la cabeza en sus piernas. Pero entonces se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos, que inevitablemente la llevaban a Rachel, a su dolor, aquel que seguramente había sentido en cada parte de su cuerpo, de su alma, de su esencia. Simplemente quería correr para abrazarla en silencio, porque las palabras en algunos casos eran sencillamente estúpidas.

-**Te he abandonado esta semana amigo-** Quinn sentía culpa para con Dog, sobre todo desde la llegada de Rachel a su vida. Dog tenía ya siete años, llevaba casi 5 a su lado, su fiel oyente y compañero de aventuras.-**Prometo ser tuya hoy y mañana y pasado, como antes-**Dog pareció entender las palabras de Quinn y se subió a la cama y tiro su cuerpo en las piernas de la rubia. Él también la extrañaba, ella lo sintió en el pequeño bufido que expreso su amado can.

-**A Beth le encantaría ver como rompen el cascarón sabes, son tan torpes pero increíblemente hábiles-**Dog movió su cabeza cuando sintió que Quinn ya no lo acariciaba, eran un buen equipo.-**Tranquilo máquina, dije que hoy seré tuya, te apetece dar una vuelta en el bote?-**entonces Dog que reconoció la palabra bote salió de la cama de un salto, siete años de juventud pensó Quinn al verlo tan entusiasta moviendo su rabo de un lado al otro-** Sabes esas canas alrededor de tus ojos, no hacen justicia a tu energía mi amigo- **ella amaba a su perro, entonces Dog comenzó a rasgar la puerta de la habitación pidiendo salir desesperado.

Dog era el único perro que permanecía suelto, que no habitaba las perreras, que comía como un miembro más de la familia a un costado de la mesa. Quinn camino hacia la puerta y al abrirla Dog salió disparado hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

**-Parece un niño-** susurro justo cuando su madre subía con una cesta de ropa doblada y lo que parecía planchada, a su madre también la amaba, pero entonces pensó como decirle lo de Finn y volvió a sentir una sombra junto con un peso se posaba en sus hombros, un peso con el que no quería lidiar en ese momento.

-**Quién parece un niño?- **quiso saber regalándole una sonrisa.

-**Dog, vamos a dar una vuelta por el lago-** respondió y Judy sonrió, hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

-**Alex está con Bella, verificando que los niños-**ella le guiñó un ojo- **estén alimentados correctamente.**

**-Excelente, cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde encontrarme- **Quinn beso la frente de su madre y puso rumbo a la parte trasera de su casa, Dog ya estaría esperándola dentro del bote, sentado como un campeón.

Era domingo 22 de abril, un domingo cualquiera sin ningún tipo de movimiento notorio en la tranquila Indian Lake, salvo que Billy el vecino de enfrente de la casa de Rachel no paraba de acelerar la moto en su patio y el sonido del carburador junto con el caño de escape preparado especialmente para que explote a determinada revolución, hacía de Indian Lake en esos momentos un lugar poco tranquilo. Incluso podía decirse que era mucho irritable que Nueva York, porque allí los sonidos se mezclaban unos entre otros creando una melodía única, era el especial encanto que envolvía a su Nueva York, pero allí ese estridente sonido se colaba en la cocina del hogar de Rachel irritándola cada segundo más.

Según lo que veía desde su ventana, padre e hijo intentaban desde su punto de vista hacer sonar más fuerte aquella moto, más fuerte y más chillona, pensó en un segundo momento.

-**Es increíble que tan pequeño aparato suene tan desesperante-**

**-**_**Creo que… en nuestra adolescencia sonábamos de esa manera-**_

**-Probablemente, pero… gracias a dios maduramos-**

_**-Todo en una relativa perspectiva Rachel Berry-**_

**-Cuando te pones filosófica… eres tan irritante como esa moto del infierno-**

Rachel estaba leyendo detalladamente lo que Twitter tenía que decir de ella, hacía siete días que ella prácticamente había desaparecido del radar del ojo público, pero eso no quitaba que tenía que dejar de ser "noticia", Michael estaba totalmente informado sobre sus horarios así como tenía informado que no tenía que molestarla bajo ningún punto de vista sobre "trabajo", en cambio su publicista tenía que estar con contacto de manera regular para seguir manteniendo su imagen como hasta ahora.

Rachel giro su vista hacía su derecha donde su móvil sonaba por primera vez aquel día, bajo el nombre de _Tania,_ ella aceptaría su llamado porque era consciente que había desaparecido sin darle algún tipo de información.

-**Solo evita gritarme-** fue el saludo inicial de Rachel a sabiendas de que su publicista la regañaría rápidamente.

-**Mmmjum… eras familiar de Houdini? O simplemente decides que porque eres una consagrada actriz-cantante puedes desaparecer sin decirme dónde estás?-**a veces Tania le recordaba a Santana, a veces creía que la similitud con su amiga la impulso a contratarla en un primer momento.

-**De acuerdo, se me paso, pero verás Twitter es la red social por excelencia que todo lo sabe, y sólo se preguntan "Dónde está Rachel Berry"-** Rachel no vacilo en su respuesta a pesar del resoplido que Tania Duncan había dado, ella también tenía controlado cada red social, era su trabajo después de todo.

-**De acuerdo necesito saber dónde estás? Para decir que estas en otro lado, sácate una foto súbela a IG o al mismísimo dios Twitter, pero que sepan que estás viva- **había una diferencia abismal entre Santana y Tania a pesar de ser tenaces y a veces impertinentes, cuando Tania tenía que "ordenarle" algo a Rachel, ella nunca sonaba exigente todo lo contrario, Tania sonaba más como suplicante, algo a lo que Santana nunca sonaría.

-**A su orden mi capitana, algo más?-** Rachel quería seguir viendo qué era eso que estaban diciendo sobre la actriz estrella de Hollywood.

-**Sí, hablé con Michael y me contó que tu amiga esta por dar a luz, pero hey no sólo eso, ella es lesbiana, quiero que estés en el momento que esa criatura veo el primer rayo de luz Rachel- ** ella frunció el ceño, realmente no entendía porque le estaba diciendo algo que pensaba realmente hacer.

-**Yo no podría perderme algo así ni por el Presidente Tania-** su sinceridad era contundente, ella quería estar ahí para Brittany, pero sobre todo para Santana que solía ponerse extremadamente idiota cuando una situación la superaba.

-**Genial, dime dónde demonios estas entonces?-** claro faltaba eso, raro que Micheal no se lo había dicho pensó Rachel.

-**Ohio… Indian Lake-** escucho el sonido de un teclado y luego un "mmm" y luego Tania volvió hablar.

-**Podrías estar en un isla del caribe, pero decides pasar tus vacaciones al lado de un lago apestoso, cada día me sorprendes más Rachel, has una foto que parezca que estas en un lugar digno de una estrella de tu calibre y vive para tu público-** nada sencillo pensó Rachel, que tipo de foto podía hacerse y hacerla pasar por un lugar "exótico". Entonces miro su jardín trasero que daba justo al lago y una maravillosa idea llego a su mente de forma clara.

-**De acuerdo de hoy no pasa, te encantará, quieres que ponga algo en particular?-** pregunto por si acaso, tal vez por una semana de ausencia debería poner algo para que los fans "supieran".

-**No, lo que quieras… menos que estas en Indian Lake, suena deprimente, hasta luego Rachel- ** Tania dio por finalizada la llamada en cuanto Rachel devolvió el hasta luego, de repente pensó que debería haberle dicho que como publicista apestaba porque en la deprimente Indian Lake nadie la conocía.

Pero el sonido del caño de escape de la moto del vecino volvía a captar su atención, realmente le compraría una nueva con tal de no tener que volver a escuchar ese infernal y estridente sonido. Dejó su móvil sobre la inmensa isla de la cocina y camino hacia las escaleras, miro hacia su salón que ahora parecía uno normal, uno habitable, los sillones eran nuevos y combinaban a la perfección con la mesa de café que había comprado. A diferencia de su casa en Nueva York, esta tenía un tono cálido, todo era muy de estilo familiar, la pequeña mesa que llegaba por debajo de sus rodillas eran de madera de un color caoba que la hacía sentir verdadera calidez.

Sonrió al pasar, le gustaba su casa de Indian Lake aunque fuera un lugar deprimente para Tania. Subió las escalones de dos en dos y rápidamente se estaba desvistiendo en frente de su armario en busca de un bikini para que se pudiera tomar la foto que dejaría las preguntas de sus fans definitivamente satisfecha.

-**Está linda la tarde verdad?- ** Quinn había dejado de remar hacía rato y se encontraba con Dog sobre su abdomen mirando al cielo, disfrutando de un domingo para ellos.-** sabes… te he abandonado por una chica, pero no es como Isabel que quiso ser tu amiga para llegar a mí-** realmente no tenía idea porque decía eso, estaba realmente comparando a Rachel con Isabel?-** ella… es una amiga, una hermosa amiga del pasado, de antes que aparecieras en mi vida-** Dog parecía prestar atención a todo lo que Quinn decía, incluso parecía entenderla.-** todavía no sé qué hace aquí, todavía no sé porque no le digo la verdad sobre mi amnesia, todavía no sé tantas cosas…**

Pero entonces las palabras se quedaron flotando en el aire cuando Dog de un solo impulso se paró en el bote haciéndolo tambalear, Quinn lo miro fijamente tratando de entender porque su can había reaccionado así buscando lo que Dog estaba viendo, cuando lo vio claro a unos doscientos metros o tal vez más, Rachel Berry aparecía en un bikini blanco, con algo raro atado a su cintura tratando de hacer una foto con el lago de fondo y el sol sumergiéndose en el horizonte.

Dog ladró desesperado y cuando Quinn se dio cuenta estaba atajando el salto del perro hacia el agua, él quería estar donde Rachel lo supo de inmediato, él la miraba fijamente, con ganas de jugar.

-**Oye chico es mía, yo la vi primero-** Dog la miro y le ladro en respuesta entonces volvió a mirar hacia el jardín trasero de Rachel que ahora descansaba en el césped sobre una hamaca de madera.-**Quieres que te la presente?-** ella ese día no quería ver a Rachel, por nada en especial, sólo tenía cosas que debía manejar con ella misma. La decisión de decirle la verdad a Rachel vagaba por su mente como si fuera un barco en mar abierto desorientado, buscaba llega a tierra firme, pero seguía adentrándose más a mar adentro.

Quinn agarró los remos y entonces dirigió el bote hacía la pequeña entrada de arena que daba al jardín trasero de la casa de Rachel, ella no estaba molesta con Rachel, ella seguía maldiciéndose por las consecuencias de sus decisiones pasadas.

Rachel escucho ruido de lejos, ruido de una canción que conocía a la perfección, canción que pertenecía al tono de llamada de su amiga. Rachel se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y se encamino hacia la cocina.

-**San-** Rachel amaba su rutina, amaba no tener que desorientar a su amiga para tener que darle futuras y complicadas explicaciones.

-**Entonces… estas en una isla del pacifico?- **esa era su Santana, que la vigilaba y la cuidaba.

-**Ya sabes… no puedo estar simplemente en Indian Lake-** Rachel estaba de vuelta en la hamaca pero ahora llevaba una sudadera gris con un gran NY en el pecho de esta.

-**Bueno, eso es una manera de distraer a los paps, bien por Tania-**Rachel sonrió de costado mirando hacia el cielo, sus colores desde un celesta gastado hasta un naranja fuerte, simples cosas que en Nueva York no podía disfrutar.

-**Quiero que sea lunes pero a la vez no-** admitió Rachel, lunes… pero no lunes de mañana, si no lunes de la semana que viene que sería 30 de abril.

-**Tienes miedo que Quinn reaccione de forma negativa?-** Rachel gimió un si entre dientes-** tranquila Rach, pero antes de decirle la verdad tendrás a Thomas en brazos, por las dudas que quiera golpearte-** Rachel pensó en esa posibilidad, algo dentro de ella le decía que Quinn podría o no enojarse pero que nunca la golpearía.

-**Ella… ella ya sabe de Finn… pregunto por mi alianza y yo… simplemente le dije la verdad-** Santana se sorprendió, no porque le haya dicho la verdad sobre su viudez, sino porque Rachel no nombraba a Finn sin antes darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto.

-**Como lo tomó?-** era la pregunta clave, algo en lo que Rachel había pensado desde que Quinn había dejado su casa. Los ojos de Quinn gritaban tristeza y dolor por parte iguales, lo que Rachel no sabría qué decir, era si la tristeza era por que imaginaba por lo que había pasado o por el hecho de saber quién era su marido en sí.

-**Ella… simplemente me abrazó, muy fuerte-** escucho un "interesante" en un murmuro que reconoció por completo.-** a veces pienso que me conoce, que sabe quién soy-** eso era algo que lo había sentido con el pasar de los días, la manera en la que Quinn la trataba, ella simplemente a veces sentía que hablaba con la misma chica del instituto, pero con su versión madura.

-**Tal vez lo sepa-** cuatro palabras, cuatro palabras que resonaron en su cabeza tan fuerte, que no pudo evitar sentirse mal, con ella y con Quinn. Y si Quinn todo este tiempo lo sabía? Pensó en Judy, en su reticencia, en su trato para con ella.

-**Y como queda mi mentira en eso?-** Santana se mordió el labio y de repente su móvil fue arrebatado por Brittany.

-**Quinn, siempre va ser Quinn y ella nunca fue una mala persona, solo tomo malas decisiones, eso sólo la hace una persona común y corriente Rach…- **oh sabia Britt-Britt pensó Rachel de inmediato entonces en su horizonte vio un pequeño bote con una rubia y un perro llegar a la orilla de su patio trasero, sonrió al ver como estaba de alborotado el pelo de Quinn y como se reflejaba la impaciencia en el pequeño peludo que la acompañaba.

-**Britt cariño… dime que hay en tu panza así lo lleno de regalos con los colores apropiados-** la dulzura con las que dijo aquellas palabras casi hace aflojar a Brittany, pero negó con la cabeza y pasó el móvil nuevamente a su mujer que sonreía satisfecha.

-**Berry ocho días para llevar el trasero de Quinn a Lima, te queremos-** Rachel murmuro un "yo también" y la llamada se cortó, ella se paró en su lugar ladeo su cabeza a un costado mientras veía como Quinn intentaba amarrar su bote a palo de madera que sobre salía del agua.

-**Antes que nada… él realmente te vio desde lejos y quería conocerte- **Rachel sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, porque sabía que no era una excusa, lo sabía porque la cola de ese nuevo amigo no paraba de moverse de manera frenética de izquierda a derecha.-** él es Dog-** Rachel había escuchado muchas de cosas sobre el amigo especial de Quinn, a decir verdad estaba un poco viejo, pero mostraba una energía envidiable.

Rachel se agacho y en cuanto lo hizo Dog se le tiro encima-** hey pequeño-** entre risas Rachel terminó en el césped con Dog lamiendo su cara y con Quinn riendo ante la imagen.

-**Aparentemente… fue un flechazo-** Quinn se acercó a Dog para sacarlo de encima de Rachel.-**Cómo estás?-** pregunto tímidamente.

-**Bueno… ahora realmente bien, desde acá no se escucha la moto del vecino de en frente-** y lo agradecía realmente, aunque Quinn no supiera a lo que se refería.-** yo creo que quieren hacer que suene cada vez más agudamente fuerte-**

-**Tal vez lo que están haciendo es una puesta a punto, quieres que vayas hablar con ellos?-**ellas ya estaban sentadas en la hamaca donde Rachel estaba previamente hablando con Santana, vio como Rachel negaba suavemente con su cabeza sin dejar de rascar la cabeza de Dog y en algún momento sintió envidia de su mascota, ella quería ese mismo tipo de atención.

-**Que haces el 30?-** se aventuró a preguntar Rachel sin mirarla, así que no pudo ver el gesto de contrariedad que llevaba Quinn en ese momento.

-**Yo no lo sé Rachel, pero vamos que tampoco sé que voy hacer mañana… un día a la vez-** respondió tranquilamente, ganándose una mirada de Rachel, que logro descifrar como "_no entiendo como lo haces"_.-** pero creo que puedo no hacer planes si tienes algo interesante para proponerme-** se reprendió por sonar tan insinuante.

-**Solo tienes que sonreír como lo haces habitualmente y ser tan encantadora como siempre-** Quinn le sonrió, así que le parecía encantadora.-** ya sabes… lo eres, pero… mmm no en ese sentido-**Quinn frunció el ceño divertida.-** okey es incómodo, eres encantadora y fin.**

**-Y ru eres adorable cuando te pones nerviosa-** Quinn apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel mientras sonreía por como esta se sonrojaba levemente-**Me gusta como se ve el atardecer desde aquí, porque nunca lo mencionaste?-** cuestiono suavemente jugando con el borde de la sudadera de Rachel.

-**Creo que es la primera vez que lo veo, no puedes culparme, la naturaleza y yo no estamos hecha una para la otra- **era una verdad a medias, Rachel solo no estaba emparentada con la naturaleza.

-**Ya lo veremos-** susurro Quinn y en un sin querer se encontró con la mano de Rachel, las dos llevaron sus ojos hacia ese punto, donde sus pieles se encontraban regalándose una caricia que no esperaban ni buscaban, la suavidad de la palmas de sus manos era deliciosa, entonces Quinn se atrevió a entrelazar sus dedos con los de Rachel y la perfección se hizo presente.

Quería decir algo, querían hacerlo… pero no había palabra capaz de describir lo que en ese momento ese simple gesto las estaba haciendo sentir.

-_Es simplemente perfecto_\- Quinn miraba en silencio, no solo como su mano se acoplaba a la perfección con la de Rachel, si no como Dog parecía haberse quedado dormido a sus pies.

Era un día más en la vida, en un silencio compañero, con un atardecer que hacía que todo el escenario fuera simplemente perfecto para estar con la persona ideal a su lado, los motivos y los porque ya los conocería, pero no se podría en ese momento a cuestionar porque Rachel Berry estaba en Indian Lake.

-**Se siente… bien- **y lo hacía, su cuerpo estaba tranquilo ante el contacto con la mano de Quinn, estaba cómoda como hacia tanto tiempo no lo sentía, a pesar de que decenas de sentimientos dentro de ella estaban despertando del inducido sueño al que los había sometido.

Era bueno o no, ella no quería pensar en eso, ella estaba con su amiga y era lo que más había deseado después de todo, sería normal sentir esa felicidad inundando su ser por estar con la persona que quería estar. Para que darle más vueltas.

Y así… la noche cayó sobre ellas, en silencio con sus manos entrelazadas, en un silencio lleno de palabras que revoloteaban a su alrededor. Pero que no necesitaban decir, ni mencionar.

* * *

Hola!

Solo voy a dar las gracias a todos pero sobre todo aquellas a las que no puedo agradecer en si.

Saludos veraniegos... Feliz principio de semana para todas!

pd: No lo dije no? Soy de Argentina pero vivo en España... dato aleatorio.

Ahora si, saludos enormes.


	12. Chapter 12

Coming Home (Skylar Grey)

Qué tan bueno o malo es acostumbrarse a una persona? Qué tan bueno o malo es en sí, acostumbrarse a algo que en realidad no se sabe con certeza si se va a tener? Al final la "costumbre" no es buena en sí, o tal vez lo es para ciertas personas, esas que se dejan llevar por la rutina y que necesitan que todo esté en un orden previamente establecido. Rachel Berry era una persona de "costumbre" pero sobre todo de órdenes, como hacer listas por todo y no sólo para la compra.

Dicha lista de la compra estaba dentro de una lista, porque claro, ella iba al supermercado y tenía organizado a que sector tenía que ir primero para no recorrer los mismos pasillos más de una vez. Dentro de la lista de la compra de Rachel Berry uno podría encontrar no sólo alimentos, sino que incluso estaba el sector al que tendría que dirigirse para que la compra tuviera un orden y no fuera un dolor de cabeza…

-**Es aburrido Rachel-** Quinn empujaba el carro por el pasillo de los congelados mientras Rachel buscaba los espárragos con el ceño fruncido.-**No me ignores Berry, como puedes tomarte el trabajo de organizar tu compra… es… es ridículo-** Quinn resoplo mirando otra vez la lista que tenía en su mano, según lo escrito por Rachel tendrían que empezar por congelados que estaba del lado izquierdo del supermercado para realizar la compra en forma de U (en forma invertida).

**-No te ignoro rubia tranquila, pero no nos saltearemos de la lista- **al girarse arrebato la lista de las manos de Quinn y sonrió empezando a caminar hacía su próxima ítem.

Era martes 24 de abril por la tarde, no tenían nada que hacer y Rachel había invitado a Quinn hacer las compras juntas, algo que la rubia acepto de inmediato. Ellas seguían obviando la verdad y seguían envueltas en su mentira personal, pero seguía siendo agradable estar así, aunque Quinn ya no estaba tan segura de eso. Ella realmente quería decirle a Rachel su verdad, desde cero, pero estaba la posibilidad de que Rachel se enojara y se fuera. Quinn simplemente no quería que eso pasara, perder nuevamente a Rachel no entraba en sus pensamientos y si tenía que sostener la mentira un tiempo más hasta que supiera de que manera decirle todo lo que en los últimos días sentía atorado en el pecho lo haría.

Rachel por su lado, había sido calmada por los consejos de Kurt que para su sorpresa apoyaba la idea de Santana en que aguantara hasta el día de la reunión para decirle la verdad. Mientras tanto seguiría haciendo todo lo posible para estar cerca de ella, para conocerla nuevamente, para seguir acostumbrándose a las encantadoras sonrisas que le regalaba. Rachel estaba encantada, estaba caminando como una persona normal en un supermercado con Quinn Fabray, algo que ni en sus mejores sueños hubiese esperado que pasara.

-**Me has comprado zumos-** Quinn guardaba la compra en la parte trasera de su Jeep, mirando con cierta ilusión en sus ojos aquellos packs de zumo de manzana que Rachel había comprado para ella.

-**Bueno… la próxima vez que te quedes a dormir quiero tener lo que te gusta al despertar-** respondió de manera sencilla, pero aquellas palabras habían gustado de sobre manera a Quinn que no pudo evitar morder su labio al ver que también había comprado las oreo con relleno de chocolate.-** sólo no te mal acostumbres-** Rachel se acercó a Quinn y dejo un beso en su mejilla para rápidamente dirigirse a la puerta del copiloto.

Quinn agradeció que Rachel la dejara sola, porque no quería ponerse a explicar porque estaba sonrojada. Término de acomodar la compra y cuando empezó a dirigirse hacia la parte delantera escuchó.

"_Lucy Quinn Fabray"_

Quinn conocía el tono de voz y Rachel en ese momento también.

-**Isabel Hardin-** saludo Quinn al darse vuelta, entonces Isabel se colgó de su cuello y la beso sin contemplaciones, Rachel había visto cada movimiento de Isabel al acercarse a Quinn y por supuesto había visto el inevitable beso que la rubia no podría haber evitado-**Isabel que demonios-** con un claro tono de irritación Quinn apartó a Isabel y frunció su ceño.

-**Lucy… solo quería saludarte-** _y una mierda_ pensó Rachel, ella claramente no saludaría de ese modo a nadie.

-**Pues hazlo como una persona normal Isabel o a Rachel también la vas a besar de este modo?- **Isabel sonrió con picardía y si Quinn ya tenía el ceño fruncido en ese momento lo frunció aún más, la idea de que Isabel intentara algo con Rachel simplemente la enojaba.

-**No me molestaría-** dijo y salto hacía el otro lado del coche para saludar a Rachel que tenía el mismo gesto en el rostro que tenía Quinn.

-** Cómo estas Isabel?-** Rachel extendió su mano de manera rápida para cortar de ese modo lo que fuera hacer Isabel.

Esta sonrió de lado y tomo la mano de Rachel llevándosela a su boca para dejar un beso en el dorso de esta.

-**Ahora que te veo mucho mejor-** contesto de manera coqueta, Quinn resoplo molesta ya subida en el asiento del piloto y Rachel no pudo evitar sonrojarse, lo hacía cada vez que recibía cualquier tipo de halago.-** te quedan bien el sonrojo Rach…**

**-Basta Isabel-** interrumpió bruscamente Quinn-**ella no es como nosotras no la pongas incomoda, ten un poco de respeto-** esa era la Quinn del instituto pensó Rachel, y salía cada vez que Isabel estaba cerca.

-**De acuerdo Quinn es toda tuya-**Isabel levanto sus manos y empezó a alejarse con una expresión maliciosa en su rostro-**pero no creas que no es como nosotras-** y sin más tirando al aire las palabras con aquel comentario se alejó.

Ni Rachel ni Quinn dijeron más, ellas se mantuvieron en silencio mirando hacia el frente, claramente enojadas con aquella interrupción producía por Isabel. Quinn quería pedir disculpas por el momento incómodo, quería pedir disculpas por el beso que le había dado, pero sobre todo quería pedir disculpas por el cometario final, Isabel solo estaba suponiendo algo que para Quinn era imposible.

Pero Rachel jugaba con sus dedos, pensado en nada y en todo, miraba de re ojo a Quinn cada tanto solo para confirmar que su ceño seguía completamente fruncido, algo que sólo la intimidaba cada vez más, cuantas veces había visto esa expresión en el pasado? Cuántas veces había sido víctima de alguna discusión con Quinn Fabray y llevaba esa expresión atemorizante? MUCHAS, era la respuesta.

-**Lo siento-**susurro Quinn-** no prestes atención a Isabel, ella solo… solo intenta molestar-** el volumen de voz era débil, como si estuviera apenada y a Rachel le dio ternura.

-**Tranquila Quinn-** Rachel puso su mano sobre la pierna de Quinn y le dio un pequeño apretón-** pero deja de fruncir el entre cejo, tengo miedo que venga un viento y te quedes así por siempre… sería una lástima-** Quinn la miro por una brevedad de segundos aflojando considerablemente su expresión.-**Ves… así estás más guapa-** Rachel no sabía porque había dicho eso, pero no tenía ganas de retractarse, ella podía decir cuando una mujer era o no bonita y eso no tendría nada que ver.

-**Gracias-** susurro Quinn estacionado el jeep en la puerta de la casa de Rachel.

-**Porque me dices gracias?-**quiso saber girando se cuerpo hacia Quinn.

-**Hace una semana que nos conocemos… y me has integrado a tu vida…**

**-O no Quinn, yo me inmiscuí en la tuya, yo soy el agente externo y tú me has aceptado-** la interrupción fue acompañada con una caricia en su brazo, detalles que Rachel tenía para con Quinn que la hacía sentir en calma y armonía, como si la mano de Rachel en alguna parte de su cuerpo fuera la caricia perfecta que necesitaba.

-**Tú eres una estrella y sea lo que sea por lo que estás aquí… simplemente lo agradezco-** Quinn ladeo una sonrisa, tiro su pelo hacia atrás y bajo del coche de un salto, dejando a Rachel atontada ante la simplicidad de aquella bella mujer.

Rachel la siguió negando con la cabeza, esos detalles le encantaban pero también le asustaban, porque quería acostumbrarse a Quinn para tener que dejarla, su vida no era tan simple, su vida no estaba en Indian Lake, pero de repente ese pensamiento sobre voló su cabeza de manera fugaz, vivir en Indian Lake…

-**Estás loca… deja de pensar en esas cosas-**

**-**_**Esas cosas… las estás pensando tú Rachel Berry-**_

_**-**_**Y dejar de acariciarla-**

**-**_**Claro… ahora es mi culpa… solo soy tu consciencia Barbra-**_

_**-**_**Oh por dios, no me digas Barbra en ese tono…**

**-Rachel estas bien?-**Quinn pasaba su mano por delante de los ojos de Rachel con una expresión divertida en su rostro, Rachel pestaño y de repente sus mejillas se tiñeron de una rojo intenso.-**Bueno Isabel tenía razón-**

Pero esa última frase hizo que la expresión de Rachel cambiara, sin más la frente se le arrugó y frunció automáticamente los labios.-** No sé de qué estás hablando Quinn Fabray-** agarró dos bolsas y dio media vuelta hacia su hogar con Quinn detrás de ella.-**Yo no soy como…**

**-Espera Rachel… espera, yo lo decía por el sonrojo, eres linda cuando te sonrojas- **Rachel freno de golpe haciendo que Quinn inevitablemente chocara contra su espalda.

-**Rachel que carajos-** reprocho Quinn agachándose para agarrar una de las bolsas que se le había caído.

-**Lo siento, no tienes por qué soportar mis berrinches de diva-** y Quinn realmente podía ver que Rachel hablaba en serio.-**Si fuera San-** se mordió el labio, hablar de su vida implicaba hablar de Santana y de Kurt-** mi amiga, ella me deja gritar y despotricar como quiera, pero tú no tienes que aguantar estas escenas-** Quinn entendió de inmediato que eso que estaba haciendo Rachel sería lo más difícil para una persona con su ego, pero se sintió orgullosa de saber que Rachel Berry había madurado.

-**Rachel…-**ella levanto la mirada y pudo ver en los ojos de Quinn ternura, algo que solo veía cuando estaba con Kurt y diría Santana pero eso sería mentir, a Santana le había extirpado la ternura de su cuerpo cuando nació.-** caminemos que las bolsas están pesadas-** Quinn siguió por el camino tan particular que tenía el jardín de Rachel hasta el escalón del porche de la morena, entonces ella se volvió a dar vuelta-** camina Berry o quieres que te cargue?-** Rachel sacudió su cabeza varias veces y apuro su paso, internamente le encantaba que le dijera Berry.

Una vez dentro con las puertas del armario abiertas se dispusieron a guardar la compra en silencio, acompañándose. Había tantas cosas que querían decirse, incluso había tantas cosas que querían preguntarse que hasta ese preciso momento parecían ignoradas por el haberse rencontrado.

Quinn quería saber todo sobre la vida de Rachel, como había sido cumplir su sueño, como se sentía al vivirlo cada día de su vida, quería saber de su vida en Nueva York, quería saberlo todo, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo preguntarlo.

Por otro lado Rachel que se había estudiado todo lo que Google tenía que decir sobre Quinn, se encontraba insatisfecha, ella quería que Quinn le contara su historia, como había llegado a Indian Lake, porque tenía la fábrica en Logan County, porque había dejado Lima, cuales habían sus verdaderos motivos, pero lo que más quería saber Rachel sobre Quinn, era su particular gustos por las mujeres, habría tenido otra pareja aparte de Isabel hardin? Pero… como se preguntan todas esas cuestiones.

Los pensamientos quedaron varados en algún lugar de su consciencia cuando el sonido del móvil de Quinn comenzó a sonar.

-**Lo siento-** susurró, disculpándose por interrumpir ese silencio compartido-** madre.**

**-Quinn tenemos alerta de aullidos y ladridos-** Quinn apretó el puente de su nariz, odiaba cuando eso pasaba, callar a una docena de perros era algo que la irritaba.

-**Ya salgo para allí-** corto la llamada y miro a Rachel que estaba acomodando las frutas en una fuente en medio de la isla de la cocina.-** Rach… lo siento tengo una urgencia canina-** Rachel ladeo su cabeza a un costado tratando de obtener un poco más de información-** Edward extraña a Bella y está aullando por lo que contagio a todas las perreras-** Rachel sonrió, si era lo que ella pensaba los nombres eran de la famosa saga de la película de vampiros.-** Porqué sonríes así?-**

**-Edward y Bella? Me vas a decir que tienes también a Romeo y Julieta?-**Quinn mordió el costado de su labio, no porque fuera verdad, si no porque la próxima pareja de perros que tuviera sin duda se llamarían así.

-**No pero… **

**-Pero?-** insistió divertida ante el pequeño nerviosismo que presentaba Quinn.

-**Pero si tengo a Clark y Louise-** y sin más hecho a correr sonrojada de haber confesado esa parte de su vida. Rachel río con ganas y vio como Quinn subía de un salto a su camioneta y emprendía el camino a su casa.

Rachel se quedó mirando los zumos dos pack de 6.

-**Les gustarán fríos o del tiempo?-**

**-**_**Pregúntale?-**_

_**-**_**Se acaba de ir y quieres que le pregunte-**

**-**_** Es una llamada rápida Rachel-**_

_**-**_**Eres la peor consciencia de todas-**

Rachel agarró su móvil, rebusco por el número de Quinn y llamó, movida por el impulso de su consciencia, pero Quinn parecía no estar pendiente de su móvil porque los tonos daban y daban y ella no lo atendía, entonces Rachel se preocupó, sería que aquella emergencia sería para preocuparse?

Agarro las llaves de su coche y cuando estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta su móvil comenzó a sonar, pero esa vez el sonido de llamada era el que tenía dedicado para Kurt. Inmediatamente sonrió y atendió esa llamada sin dudarlo, pero sin dejar de caminar hacia su coche.

-**Rachel cariño-** la alegría era palpable pensó Rachel ya subida en su auto.

-**No sabes cuánto me alegra que me llames- **y era verdad, si Rachel estuviera en Nueva York no habría día que no pasara a ver a Kurt y sobre todo a Thomas.

-**Y me alegra escucharte tan bien, voy a sentirme un poco celoso de Quinn-**pero el sonido de una risita por parte de su amigo solo le indicaba lo contrario.

-**Dios Kurt, no puedo creer que hace una semana que estoy aquí y no hemos discutido ni una vez, aunque…**

**-Aunque? Que paso Rachel?-**Kurt conocía a Rachel desde siempre y conocía a la perfección lo sonidos, las expresiones y cuando Rachel dudaba y quedaba en silencio era porque algo "extraño" había pasado.

-**Yo simplemente frene un berrinche sin sentido y le pedí disculpas-**Kurt tapo su boca con ambas manos y agradecía estar con el manos libres en la cocina de su hogar.

-**Que tu hiciste que?-** claramente esa no era la voz de Kurt-** lo siento cariño acabas de matar a mi esposo, pero tranquila tiene un buen seguro-** Rachel río y luego escuchó unos ruidos extraños hasta que Kurt se hubiera recuperado-** he soportado junto con Santana cientos o tal vez miles de berrinches, horas de hablarle a la puerta del baño o a una manta, porque a la señorita se le ocurría enojarse con el mundo, y me dices que… frenaste un berrinche y que encima le pediste disculpas a Quinn Fabray- **Kurt estaba incrédulo, Kurt quería felicitar a Quinn e incluso pedirle la receta, pero Kurt no era tonto y de inmediato una pregunta se instaló en su cabeza, pero no era a Rachel a quien se la preguntaría, por supuesto tampoco a Quinn.

-**Yo… sólo me di cuenta que de llevarlo más lejos me hubiese equivocado, a parte era mi error, mal entendí algo que dijo Quinn por completo- **como cada capricho que soporte pensó Kurt pero por supuesto no se lo dijo, por lo que opto por ser un buen amigo.

-**Te felicito Rachel, estas madurando-** tal vez había un poco de resentimiento en la voz de Kurt, pero eso a Rachel no le preocupo por que al llegar a la casa de Quinn vio a Alexander junto con Judy en el balcón haciendo ademanes extraños y hacia la que suponía era Quinn.

-**Kurt, tengo que dejarte, emergencia canina-** Rachel tiro un beso al aire dejo el móvil en el asiento del copiloto y corrió hacía el balcón donde un Alexander la recibió con una gran sonrisa y donde una Judy Fabray con el ceño fruncido dejo un _hola _al aire y se metió en la casa, un poco también fastidiada por todo ese ladrerío incesante.

-**Edward extraña a Bella, pero ella no puede bajar hasta el viernes-** Alex ponía al corriente a Rachel que estaba junto con él asomada a la balaustrada viendo como Quinn intentaba calmar a los canes tirándoles agua.-**ya no sabemos qué hacer, si una ladra con tanta persistencia siempre los demás se contagian y como veras… es irritante- **Rachel asintió con la cabeza viendo como el rostro de Quinn era una mezcla de fastidio y decepción.

Por decisión propia Rachel bajo al jardín y camino junto con Quinn que en ese momento pasaba su mano por vigésima vez por su pelo, sus ojos expresaban el cansancio que estar hablándole a cada uno de sus canes le suponía.

Quinn miro a Rachel levantando sus cejas por la sorpresa de verla allí frente a sus perreras, con sus ojos llenos de calma, algo que ella evidentemente había perdido.

-**Dicen que… la música calma a las bestias- **y con esa frase Rachel se acercó a las perreras miro a Quinn por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió.

Quinn podía esperar cualquier cosa de Rachel, pero que hiciera aquello no entraba en sus ideas.

-_**I´m coming home, I´m coming home-**_ cuánto hacia que Quinn no escuchaba la voz de Rachel Berry en persona, cuánto podría haber cambiado desde su adolescencia hasta ahora? La suavidad junto con la fuerza, la potencia junto con la pasión, se mezclaron haciendo una unión perfecta en la armonía de una melodía que simplemente hipnotizaba.- **tell the world i´m coming home, let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday- **en algún punto Quinn había dejado de escuchar ladridos, en algún punto la voz de Rachel hizo que Quinn se olvidara incluso de que necesitaba respirar, que sus pulmones necesitaban oxígeno, la madurez de Rachel era tangible, palpable, y Quinn sintió colapsar, era demasiado lo que su voz estaba haciendo en su pobre cuerpo y si tenía que dejarse llevar por la letra de aquella "aleatoria" canción simplemente correría hacia Rachel para abrazarla con fuerza y susurrarle que se quedara.-_**Stil far away from where i belong, but it´s always darkest before the dawn, so you can doubt and you can hate, but i know, no matter what it take, I´m coming home.**_

Todo fue silencio de repente, los perros ya no ladraban, Quinn ya no respiraba y estaba bastante segura que su corazón se había detenido y que si estaba viva era por algún poder divino, Alexander miraba toda aquella escena con los ojos abiertos como platos y Rachel sonrió de lado sintiendo una repentina timidez, ella solo había hecho lo mismo que con Caz, cuando le canto al oído solo supuso que tendría el mismo efecto en todos si cantaba en voz alta. Por suerte no se había equivocado.

-**Cual es Edward?-** pregunto de repente para devolver a Quinn a la tierra y bajarla del cielo de estrellas llenas de Rachel Berry donde se encontraba.

-**Tú… yo… Dios Rachel tú voz es… creo que nunca te he escuchado cantar de ese modo en mi vida-** Rachel frunció el ceño inmediatamente cuando Quinn termino de hablar.

-**Y cuando me has escuchado Quinn?-** su corazón latía fuerte algo frenético, saber que Quinn pudo haberla recordado la hacía sentir en un estado de adrenalina y temor, si el recuerdo volvía Rachel volvería a ser para dejar de ser lo que más quería.

-**Yo te he escuchado en la radio Rachel… pero aquí y a capela debo decir que ha sido todo un placer- **Rachel suspiro fuerte, todo estaba en calma, todo seguía igual, y Quinn también respiro tranquila, no era de esa manera que Rachel debía enterarse que ella la recordaba.

-**Entonces Edward es…**

**-Oh si… el negro con manchas blancas- **señalo hacia la perrera del medio e inmediatamente Rachel localizo a Edward con sus ojos afligidos, ese perro realmente extrañaba a su compañera.

Miro a Quinn por encima de su hombro pidiendo con la mirada permiso para poder entrar a la perrera, obtuvo un leve asentimiento y camino dos pasos hacia adelante, donde cada perro que ahí se encontraba la miraban sin dejar de mover su rabo, entusiasmados por esa nueva visita.

-**Dime algo Quinn… si tienes a Edward y Bella… Clark y Louise… que otra pareja del cine tienes contigo?-** Rachel estaba arrodillada acariciando el pecho y el cuello de Edward cuando de repente sintió como el resto de los perros se acercaban pidiendo un poco de su atención-** chicos solo tengo dos manos, Quinn!-** chilló cuando sintió que unos de aquellos perros que la rodeaban le lamia la cara, Quinn largó una carcajada divertida y decidió rescatar a Rachel del exceso de cariño que demandan sus canes.

-**Ven… ellos nunca se cansan de tener mimos- **Quinn agarró del brazos a Rachel y salieron de la perrera dejando a todos aquellos pequeños peludos con ganas de caricias.-**Solo hay cuatro parejas, que son los que dan los mejores pura sangre de Pointer. **

Rachel la miraba con devoción, cuando Quinn hablaba de sus perros de aquello que le apasionaba sus ojos brillaban resplandecientes y ella podía ver esa similitud con su misma pasión al hablar de Broadway o incluso cuando lo hacía al cantar. Le gustaba ver esa versión de Quinn, pero tanto se había enajenado en su visión junto con sus pensamientos sobre Quinn, que no se percató que esta la miraba con una sonrisa divertida y que incluso se había acercado considerablemente a su rostro.

-**Dios mio Quinn Fabray!-** exclamo llevándose una mano al pecho, los signos de dramatismo volvían al cuerpo de Rachel como pequeñas oleadas y Quinn lo encontraba adorable.

-**Es la segunda vez que quedas en algún espacio de estrellas de Rachel Berry, qué es lo que piensas?-** Quinn entrelazó su brazo con el de Rachel y emprendieron su camino al balcón donde Alex miraba toda la interacción de esas dos mujeres con una expresión contradictoria, él simplemente observo todo lo que había pasado allí abajo, todo lo que a esas dos que ahora subían los escalones se habían perdido o simplemente habían ignorado.

**-Solo me gusta prestar atención cuando alguien habla con tanta pasión de lo que le gusta-** Quinn se sonrojo y Rachel aprovechando ese detalle se acercó a su oído-** Creo que a ti te queda mucho mejor el sonrojo-** tal vez había sonado muy provocativa, pero realmente no le importó, porque ahora podía ver la timidez instalada en el rostro de Quinn.-** eres realmente adorable Quinn-**

Quinn tragó saliva, debería de evitar a toda costa que todos esos sentimientos que estaba sintiendo se hicieran más grandes, porque sin duda estaría en problemas, Rachel desde siempre había "_lo imposible"_ de Quinn, sencillamente porque Rachel tenía a Finn.

-Ella nunca nos va mirar de ese modo-

-_Pero lo dicho por Isabel… y si tiene razón-_

_-_Tenemos que decirle la verdad, no podemos esperar más tiempo-

-_Aunque eso signifique que…_

_-_No la vamos a perder, eso no va a pasar-

Quinn estaba luchando consigo misma, con sus miedos y era el turno de Rachel de disfrutar de como la rubia estaba en su nube personal de pensamientos, de como arrugaba su frente y se mordía el costado de su labio, gestos y más gestos que memorizaba como la líneas de una guion, Rachel estaba encantada. No obstante, no podía evitar pensar que cuando su tiempo de Indian Lake terminara y volviera a su "_monótona"_ vida, todo esto se quedaría en un recuerdo, ganando una amistad de la que por su ajetreada vida no podría seguir disfruntando.

-**Puedo dedicarme al cine-**

**-**_**Oh por dios Rachel Berry, de que hablas?-**_

_**-**_**Hace cuánto no sentimos esta paz, esta tranquilidad?-**

**-**_**De verdad vas a cambiar las luces de Broadway por Quinn Fabray?-**_

_**-**_**De que hablas… yo no dije por Quinn-**

**-**_**Oh Rachel a mí no me engañes… a mí también me gusta-**_

_**-**_**Qué, que? Gustar? A mí no me gusta Quinn-**

**-**_**Dios mio… "eres adorable Quinn" eso lo dijiste tú-**_

_**-**_**Oh dios mio…oh dios mio-**

Rachel palideció, llevo sus manos a su boca con una clara expresión de pánico en su rostro, la idea de que le gustara de otra manera Quinn Fabray la hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza, necesitaba y hablar con Santana, necesitaba correr, huir lejos, lejos de esa sonrisa encantadora y esos ojos llenos de ternura que la miraban con detenimiento. El motivo de su estadía en aquel lugar era para recuperar una amistad que tanto había deseado, no para que su "_objetivo" _se convirtiera en otra cosa que sin duda no podía manejar. Que Quinn Fabray le gustaba, simplemente era algo que no podía manejar en ese momento.

-**Yo… eh… tengo que llamar a mi agente, nos… mmm estamos viendo-**se acercó al rostro de Quinn dejando un beso que se reprochó inmediatamente, pero antes de que Quinn pudiera reaccionar ella ya estaba corriendo lejos del encanto que la rubia. Quinn rasco su nuca viendo con la mitad de una sonrisa instalada en su rostro cómo Rachel se perdía de su visión.

Algo estaba pasando, algo que Rachel no reconocería en voz alta por nada en el mundo. Algo estaba despertando en el interior de Quinn, algo a lo que le temía por la intensidad que todo eso podía representar. Sin embargo, lo inevitable estaba por pasar.

* * *

Tengo una toneladas de respuestas, porque evidentemente no puedo responderles por PM.

Bren Rivera: Muchisimas gracias, realmente aprecio mucho tus palabras, el crecimiento es gracias a su acompañamiento ;)

Lau f: Si lo soy... eso quiere decir que te entiendo por completo ;)

Guest: Si.. y si... estoy acá porque necesitaba del cariño de mi mamá a pesar de mis elevados años :)

Naru: Dale mis gracias a la persona que recomendo el Fic... siempre se agradecen esos detalles.

Y no se... GRACIAS!

Buenas noticias... las vacaciones estan terminando... prometo a a partir de septiembre actualizar 2 veces por semana.

Y creo que nada más...

2 capitulos más para... sólo esperen... BESOS ENORMES !


	13. Chapter 13

_Para Flor... de... U Know ;) _

* * *

Wicked Game( London Grammar)

Aceptar… aceptar resulta tan difícil, quien está verdaderamente listo para aceptar cambios tan radicales como el hecho de que te guste tu _amiga_, Rachel la estaba pasando mal, verdaderamente mal, no le interesaba mucho el hecho de que fuera una mujer, ella tenía una mente bastante abierta en ese sentido, pero de ahí a que le guste Quinn Fabray había un abismo de sensaciones y sentimientos. Estaría ella confundiendo toda la atención que la rubia le estuviera dando con un afecto más profundo. Entonces pensaba en los detalles.

_Su sonrisa… _era algo que pocas veces había visto en el pasado y que sin embargo, en el presente era algo que se dibujaba en su rostro como si fuera una pincelada maestra de un experto pintor.

_Su pasión…_ sin duda eso era lo que más admiraba en esos momentos, cuántas personas son capaces de trabajar de lo que les gusta y poder hacerlo con cada fibra de su cuerpo? Quinn Fabray amaba sus trabajos, amaba a sus perros y no solo se le notaba al hablar, sino que también en el brillo de sus ojos.

_Su libertad…_ le gustaba que fuera libre de ataduras de horarios, que disfrutara su vida desde la salida del sol hasta la puesta, que sus responsabilidades no le pesaran como le pesaban a ella.

Rachel podía decir que le gustaba toda Quinn Fabray, pero simplemente no lo diría nunca en voz alta, ella estaba segura que ese sentimiento se iría como vino, por eso mismo ese viernes 27 de abril seguía encerrada en su casa, habían pasado 3 días desde que había huido de la casa de Quinn dónde lo único que había hecho era "_entrenar"_. Mediante una compra online había adquirido una cinta de correr y una elíptica que la mantendrían ocupada de cualquier pensamiento que saltara sobre Quinn y su incipiente atractivo.

Habló con Santana y con Kurt de banalidades, no podría soportar que Santana en esos momentos le dijera _gayBerry_ por nada en el mundo, eso sólo la haría pensar aún más de lo que en definitiva no quería pensar.

_Es inaceptable…_ años de soledad, años en lo que nunca necesito de otra persona para que aparezca Quinn Fabray con sus gestos adorables y la hiciera desvariar. Tal vez necesitaba sexo.

-**Como?-**

**-**_**Qué tiene? Tanto tocarnos nos está haciendo mal-**_

_**-**_**Oh por dios no acabas de decir eso-**

**-**_** Si lo dije Rachel Berry-**_

_**-**_**Nunca fuimos de ese modo-**

**-**_**Del modo normal que tienen sexo?-**_

_**-**_**Pero…-**

**-**_**Vez tengo razón, tú también necesitas un revolcón-**_

_**-**_**Como si fuera fácil-**

**-**_**Pues lo es-**_

_**-**_**Claro porque "Rachel Berry se acuesta con un desconocido" es un gran titular para alimentar a la prensa y que Tania nos mate-**

**-**_**Y porque tiene que ser un desconocido y no una conocida-**_

_**-**_**Sabes qué? No pienso volver a escucharte estás idiota-**

Para su suerte el timbre de su casa sonó y supuso que era la compra del supermercado que había hecho temprano, supuso bien pero la persona que había llevado su compra y que esperaba del otro lado de la puerta con una radiante sonrisa que podía dejar sin respiración a cualquiera era nada más ni nada menos que Lucy Quinn Fabray.

-**Si la montaña no va Quinn, Quinn va a la montaña-** bromeo entrando con tres bolsas en cada mano a la casa de Rachel que había quedado congelada ante la visión que sus ojos estaban viendo.-**Berry como es que consumes tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo si eres minúscula-**

Rachel no contestó, se dedicó a cerrar la puerta y caminar a la cocina, para encontrarse con que la rubia estaba guardando su compra por ella. Rachel seguía en silencio mirando como Quinn se desenvolvía en su cocina como si fuera de ella, apoyó los codos en la encimera y su mentón en sus manos y se dedicó a observar.

Quinn llevaba un vestido color azul con lunares blancos hasta sus rodillas, ceñido a su cintura y con una leve abertura en su espalda que dejaba ver dos pequeños lunares que causaron ternura a Rachel. Su pelo estaba algo alborotado seguramente producto del viento que pegaba con fuerza al manejar su Jeep. Era hermosa y no lo podía negar.

-**Entonces porque desapareciste?-**Quinn ya estaba sentada enfrente a Rachel mirándola con una media sonrisa y Rachel se sintió en un apuro.

-**A veces necesito… espacio- ** atino a decir, no quería parecer arrogante pero era lo primero que había cruzado su cabeza.

-** Eso quiere decir que…**

**-No lo mal interpretes Quinn, en Indian Lake encontré mucho más que la paz que necesitaba pero no me acostumbro-** Rachel interrumpió a Quinn para intentar aclarar la ambigüedad de su respuesta, pero entonces Quinn solo se confundió un poco más.

-**Yo no puedo imaginar tu vida, no sé a qué cosas te expones porque no conozco otra vida que la que vivo, podrías explicarme y de ese modo entendería- **Explicarle su vida diaria, nombrar a Kurt, a Santana y al resto, no podría ser malo si no recuerda.

-**Sabes lo que es tener a una amiga que va ser mamá y que porque a un amigo se le ocurrió ocultar el sexo de su hijo esta tome revancha y a pesar de que está por explotar no lo diga?- **Quinn sonrió con ternura pero de repente con cierta angustia, quien estaría embarazada y quien habría sido padre, Quinn intento devolver su sonrisa a su lugar para que Rachel no sospechara pero… -**soy muy mala tía-**agregó rápidamente Rachel-** porque solo se malcriar a Thomas, ama el teatro sabes? y cuando su padre no se da cuenta lo "secuestro" y pasamos horas allí adentro-**

Y entonces Quinn supo algo más sobre Rachel Berry que desconocía, ella amaba a ese pequeño de nombre Thomas y a pesar que desconocía quienes fueran sus padres se alegraba que Rachel tuviera una criatura a la que malcriar en su vida. Los niños siempre brindan amor incondicional y llevan y traen alegría.

-**Dudo que seas mala en algún aspecto de tu vida-** aseguro con un particular tono que intimido a Rachel en el sentido vergonzoso. Ella seguía lidiando con sus recientes sentimientos hacia la mujer que estaba mirándola con detenimiento.

\- **Sin embargo cuanto conoces de mi vida para asegurar eso?-** Rachel la acuso con la mirada.

Quinn podría decir que Rachel tenía razón, que realmente no conocía nada de su vida o de ella en particular. No obstante ella conocía una Rachel Berry de 17 años y cuando miraba a sus ojos podía verla más madura por supuesto y realizada pero también veía un deseo inconcluso.

-**Creo que aunque conociera cada parte de tu vida y de tu persona no encontraría algo que me disgustara- ** la contundencia en aquellas palabras hizo sonrojar a Rachel que termino desviando su mirada hacia la ventana que daba al lago.

-**Quieres ver el atardecer conmigo? Hay de tus zumos tanto fríos como del tiempo, yo me haré un batido de mmm-** miro las frutas que estaban en el cuenco arriba de la isla-** mango-** confirmo con entusiasmo.

-** Y porque tú te harás un batido y yo sólo zumo?-** acusó rápidamente Quinn con el sorbete del pequeño zumo en la boca.

Rachel río, era tonta aquella pregunta pensó de inmediato. Y a punto estuvo de abrir la boca pero su móvil vibro en su bolsillo. Michael recitaba la pantalla de su móvil entonces y de forma inevitable frunció el ceño, él no debería llamarla hasta el 20 de junio.

Dio una mirada de disculpas a Quinn pero vio que esta ya estaba ocupada con los mangos para prepararle el dichoso batido, era imposible que no le gustara si no dejaba de tener gestos como esos.

**-Espero que sea algo importante- **soltó de manera brusca y Quinn giró sobro sus pies al escuchar aquel tono demasiado cortante para lo que venía escuchando de Rachel.

Michael resopló-** Lo siento, siento molestar tus vacaciones pero…**

**-Michael desde ya si es por trabajo olvídame de una vez-** con un gruñido y llevándose la mano al puente de su nariz se volvió a sentar en el banco en el que estaba.

-**Es… algo importante, si no, no estaría molestándote, vas a recibir un guión, no es para ahora es para Agosto, es una película, un musical-** y Michael había comenzado dudoso pero viendo que Rachel no lo interrumpía vio camino libre para terminar lo que quería. Lo que Michael no sabía era que Rachel no lo estaba escuchando porque estaba salvando a Quinn de su batidora-**Rachel? Rachel estás ahí?-** y lo único que escucho fueron risas.

-**Lo siento Michael… te pondré en altavoz tengo las manos ocupadas repite-** pidió Rachel entre risas con los trozos de mango cortados en sus manos y Quinn intentando hacer andar a la batidora.

-**De acuerdo… te llegara un guión para una película, se que hablamos que no querías hacer cine, pero es una oportunidad de oro Rachel y estarás cerca de Brittany, Santana y su beb…**

Rachel cortó la llamada de inmediato y miro a Quinn que intentaba permanecer impasible ante lo que había escuchado, quería llorar de alegría ante aquella noticia y abrazar a Rachel hasta que le dolieran los brazos, qué más podía pedirle a la vida que dos de sus mejores amigas del pasado siguieran juntas y esperando un hijo.

-**Parecía… una buena noticia- ** atino a decir con un nudo en su estomago, intentando que esas ganas de pedirle a Rachel que le contara todo sobre sus amigos se fueran hasta que supiera cómo decirle que ella si la recordaba, desde siempre.

-**No quiero saber de trabajo por más Hollywood que sea-**Rachel sonó contundente y agradeció a los dioses de las mentiras que Quinn no relacionara o no se acordara de nada.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar nuevamente pero este solo advertía un mensaje.

"_Sé lo que hablamos Rachel, pero es un musical no solo una película romántica, solo léelo y avísame"_

Rachel sabia que lo haría, sabía que leería el bendito guión porque sobre todo era profesional y porque tal vez leerlo la mantendría ocupada de pensar lo sexy que se veía Quinn Fabray en su cocina preparándole un batido de mango con leche de soja y todo sin preguntarle o incluso reprocharle que no tenía leche común.

Que tarea difícil la de Rachel en querer obviar lo que amenazaba con seguir creciendo.

-**Quieres salir esta noche?-** pregunto Quinn estirando su brazo con un gran vaso hacia Rachel, pero el timbre de la casa sonó. Rachel pidió disculpas con la mirada y salió hacia la puerta.

-Dios mio quien será la embarazada?-

-_Seguro que Brittany, Santana es muy histérica-_

_-_A parte con ese genio tan particular pobre criatura-

-_Hay que decirle la verdad, quiero ver a Brittany embaraza-_

**-En apariencias mi agente quiere fastidiarme las vacaciones-** espeto Rachel tirando al medio de la isla de la cocina un enorme sobre color madera que contenía el dichoso guión.

-**Es ese el guión?-** la curiosidad de Quinn la llevo a sentarse en unos de las banquetas y agarrar el sobre entre sus manos. Rachel asintió con la cabeza, saboreando su delicioso batido.

\- "**Por ti mis huesos"**\- leyó Quinn y frunció el ceño, Rachel se sintió interesada de repente.-**por lo que dice aquí serias la protagonista-** espeto con cierto orgullo, pero entonces miro el libreto y miro a Rachel de ida y de vuelta-** No creo que el nombre te pegue-** Quinn rió estrepitosamente pasándole el guión a la morena que inmediatamente torció el gesto.

-**Están locos si piensan que voy a llamarme Perpetua, suena a bruja-** y Quinn volvió a reír, Rachel no había leído ni un poco de lo que decía aquel guión.-** oh por dios, voy a despedir a Michael, una bruja en serio? –**

Quinn arrebato el guión de las manos de Rachel y comenzó a leer en voz alta la introducción que presentaba aquel libreto.

-**Okey tu protagonista se llama Arsenio-** Rachel llevó sus manos a su rostro, ella no haría su primera película llamándose Perpetua ni mucho menos si su co-protagonista se llamaba Arsenio.

\- **Quieres leerlo? Luego me dices si vale la pena o no? Que dices?-** Rachel no sabía porque decía eso, realmente confiaba en el criterio de Quinn para algo así? En Broadway todo era más fácil, ella sabía a dónde apuntar, con su rango de voz, su capacidad para mezclar su voz de cabeza junto su voz de diafragma hacia enloquecer a cada director. Pero el cine… era tan difícil.

-**Con dejarme leerlo me conformo Rachel-** exclamo sin mirarla, metida en ese libreto de lleno, entonces Rachel aprovecho y sacó su móvil de su bolsillo, activo la cámara para hacer una foto más de Quinn, pero que enviaría a sus amigos sin duda, porque a diferencia de la anterior esta si podía ser compartida con ellos. Silencio el sonido del obturador y en un segundo tuvo una imagen más que perfecta de Quinn, concentrada leyendo pero sobre todo con sus gestos expresados en su totalidad, el ceño levemente fruncido y su dedo índice en su boca.

Sonrió con malicia y prosiguió a mandar la foto con el título "la capitana" a Kurt y a Santana.

-**Has almorzado?-** pregunto de repente rebuscando en el armario de la compra algo que pudiera cocinar.

-**Sí, lo hice en la fábrica, tuve una reunión temprano, por eso el vestido-** contesto gesticulando con la mano su atuendo.

Rachel volvió a darle una mirada desde los pies a la cabeza, definitivamente parecía la misma Quinn de 17 en la superficie, la belleza permanecía congelada en sus delicadas líneas de expresión y sin pensarlo paso su mano por el pelo de Quinn que de inmediato alcanzó los ojos de Rachel. Ella se sonrojo pero no quito la mano de ese sedoso pelo, sólo enterró aún más sus dedos sintiendo cada hebra pasar entre ellos. Hacía cuanto no tenía un gesto como ese? De cariño puro. Quinn dejo el libreto olvidado en la mesa enderezándose en el banco para disfrutar más de la caricia regalada de Rachel.

Ambas sabían que estaba mal, que estaba muy mal dejarse llevar, pero algo dentro de ellas las acercaba y cuando finalmente Quinn intento acercar su mano al rostro de Rachel, el móvil de esta última volvió a vibrar haciendo añicos ese momento intimo que estaban teniendo.

Como traída de un tirón a la realidad Rachel sacudió su cabeza queriendo olvidar y deshacer cada sensación vertiginosa que se amontonaba en la boca de su estomago. Pero al ver el mensaje de Santana no pudo evitar que una carcajada saliera de su boca.

"_Esa de capitana no tiene ni las pestañas, parece que la tienes castigada leyendo. Pd: Berry 3 días haz bien las tareas"_

Pero Quinn la estaba mirando con una ceja en alto cuestionándola y Rachel se estremeció, cuanto había extrañado ese simple y tan complejo gesto.

-**Nada… solo mi amiga-**quiso restarle importancia pero el gesto de Quinn se aseveró y Rachel tembló.

-**De acuerdo-**dijo finalmente levantando los hombros y volviendo la vista al guión.-** pero si tú vas a cocinar si comeré-** agrego segundos después.

Rachel rasco su nuca… ella estaba aprendiendo a cocinar, lo único que había hecho desde su llegada habían sido una cantidad innumerable de ensaladas de todos tipos. Pero era de público conocimiento que Quinn Fabray amaba la carne.

Agarro verduras por un lado y puso a cocinar unas judías blancas, mientras escuchaba los sonidos que Quinn iba emitiendo mientras avanzaba en su lectura, hasta que una risa ligera llamo su atención y giro su rostro por la mera curiosidad.

-**De que te ríes?-** quiso saber acercándose a Quinn. Esta simplemente levanto la mano para que aguardara unos segundos, lo que tardara en terminar de leer aquella pagina.

-**Resulta que es una comedia muy buena, eres una bruja nerd que canta como los ángeles pero que fuiste desterrada de tu tierra por tener sentimientos impuros hacia Arsenio-**Rachel tercio el gesto al escuchar "sentimientos impuros"- **oh él solo es humano por eso se considera impuro-** Quinn sonrió con suficiencia-** realmente Perpetua no es tu nombre, es por la maldición que te llamas así-** Rachel acercó la banqueta hasta sentarse de lado a Quinn y seguir prestando atención a lo que tan cuidadosamente le estaba explicando-** y tienes una hermana, me pregunto qué actriz podría interpretarla por que imagino que tendrán que buscar rasgos similares-** Quinn miro con detenimiento el rostro de Rachel pensando en las actrices que podrían pasarse por su hermana, simplemente no encontró ninguna, Rachel era única ante sus ojos.

-**No creas, fíjate en Ingrid y Freya de Witches Of Easte End-** Quinn arrugó el rostro y Rachel sonrió divertida-** es una serie de brujas que le gusta a Kurt-** lo dijo como si nada y a Quinn le brillaban los ojos.

-** Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a esto, a tus amigos les va a gustar verte en este papel-** o a mi pensó, pero entonces el agua de las judías comenzó a rebalsar. Vivían de interrupción en interrupción, Rachel apretó el hombro de Quinn y dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina.

Volviendo a sus quehaceres culinarios Rachel dejó a Quinn con la lectura del libreto, su móvil vibro nuevamente pero este se encontraba al lado de Quinn no pudiendo evitar que viera la imagen de la persona que alzaba al pequeño Thomas, pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad se juntaron en los ojos de Quinn al ver la sonrisa del hombre que sostenía con amor y devoción al pequeño, Kurt a pesar de tener la misma edad que ella había endurecido considerablemente su rostro pero no así la dulzura que llevaba consigo.

Rachel se acercó a paso lento y de re ojo vio como Quinn seguía inmersa en la lectura de su tal vez futuro guión y entonces aprovechó para agarrar su móvil y leer el mensaje que Kurt le había mandado.

"_Madre santa esa mujer no puede seguir siendo tan hermosa como en el instituto Rachel, pídele la receta de su juventud" _

Kurt nunca cambiaría pensó de inmediato, se alegraba que aceptaran de buena maneras que estuviera cerca de Quinn, se alegraba de tener amigos como los que tenía que a pesar de soportar delirios de diva, estuvieran con ella en cada capricho.

Las judías estaban listas, las verduras cortadas, solo faltaba que las alineara y servirlas. Sin embargo, no quería interrumpir a Quinn de su concentrada lectura.

-**No quiero molestarte, realmente pareces muy entretenida, pero el almuerzo ya está- **Rachel la interrumpió finalmente mostrando dos platos que se veían más que deliciosos y que Quinn haciendo a un lado el libreto acepto de buenas maneras, no sin antes agarrar dos vasos y servir el jugo de manzana para ambas. –**no lo vas a tomar del envase?-** pregunto antes de llevar un bocado de su nueva creación a su boca.

-**Para almorzar o cenar no me parece indicado-** contesto con un dejo de timidez que hizo de inevitable manera sonreír de ternura a Rachel.

Almorzaron en el silencio de sus voces pero con el sonido incesante de sus pensamientos, cuanto más habría que esperar para decir la verdad, cuánto más tenía que doler guardar el silencio de una verdad que querían gritar. Quinn en ese momento era la más afectada, primero lo de Finn, saber que no vería nunca más su sonrisa torcida la había estrujado el corazón haciéndola maldecir por sus decisiones, pero enterarse todo en un día que Brittny junto con Santana serían madres y que Kurt era padre de un pequeño que estaba lleno de amor había sido la gota que rebalso su vaso de mentira.

-Espero que siga siendo buena perdonando-

-_Creo que eso es una cualidad que nunca va a cambiar-_

_-_Esperemos por nuestro bien-

Un suspiro de Quinn hizo levantar la mirada a Rachel, veía la incertidumbre y la vacilación en su rostro, algo le estaba pasando definitivamente y no pudiendo evitar llevo su mano a la de Quinn, brindándole de ese modo su apoyo.

-**Necesito decirte algo, muy importante Rachel-** Quinn trago saliva con fuerza, decirle la verdad, aceptar que le había "_ocultado"_ una vedad por el simple hecho de que no se sintiera incomoda y de ese modo poder conocerla de nuevo.

Rachel aparto su plato y agarró con sus dos manos la mano derecha de Quinn.-** Lo que quieras, solo dime-**

-**Yo Rachel… yo….-** pero un golpe fuerte contra la puerta de entrada corto el momento de la verdad, de pronto las dos estaban abriendo la puerta para buscar el culpable de aquel estruendoso ruido pero lo pudieron ver fue como desde los arbustos que daban en dirección a la casa de Quinn algo se movía.

-**Yo iré quédate aquí-** ordeno Quinn pero en cuanto quiso mover un pie en dirección a los arbustos Rachel la agarro del brazo.

-**Crees que eres la mujer maravilla?-** reprochó de manera contundente.-** o vamos las dos o no va ninguna-** ordeno con el rostro endurecido.

Tras un resoplido molesto Quinn acepto que Rachel fuera con ella, eran a penas las cuatro de la tarde, en un viernes soleado de Indian Lake cuando dos mujeres de 25 años de edad se acercaban a un inofensivo arbusto que nada guardaba.

**-Somos dos idiotas-** Rachel reía divertida pero no así Quinn que miraba con detenimiento las pisadas que se encontraban detrás de aquella planta molesta.

Quinn tiro del brazo de Rachel emprendiendo un camino de pisadas y Rachel se sentía en una película de misterio, que era lo que estaban buscando? para ese entonces ya lo había olvidado sobre todo por sentir lo posesiva que estaba siendo Quinn en su agarre.

Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en el jardín de Quinn, con Judy Fabray mirándolas a ambas con el ceño fruncido.

-**Qué demonios hacen ahí? No están un poco grande para ser chicas scout?- **Judy tal vez no había sonado tan brusca como había querido, sin embargo para Rachel la mera presencia de esa mujer la hacía sentir expuesta.

Se arreglaron la ropa y sacaron unas cuantas hojas de sus pelos para dirigirse hacia la parte delantera de la casa de Quinn, claro que ese día que había comenzado como uno cualquiera no terminaría de la misma manera. Su suerte se había acabado, habían mentido y las consecuencias de las mentiras a veces tienen costes muy elevados.

Cuál de las dos sería la más afectada de esa mentira?

Rachel estaba de espalda a la entrada cuando un auto que Quinn conocía muy bien se estaciono de la nada, dejando a la vista una pequeña de 11 años que corría hacia ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Rachel vio con detalles como Quinn iba descomponiéndose delante de sus ojos entonces vio con sus propios ojos el "_motivo"._

-**Quinn!-**Exclamo la niña con entusiasmo y Rachel se estremeció, al ver de quien se trataba. Cuando la pequeña soltó finalmente a Quinn y volteo a ver a la invitada su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.-** oh por dioos se han arreglado-** soltó sin vueltas, con emoción y felicidad en partes iguales, Beth Corcoran estaba en los brazos de Rachel apretándola con fuerzas, mientras Quinn intentaba por todos los medios que la voz le volviera al cuerpo.

Mientras Rachel se sentía mareada, era de por sí demasiada información, mucha. Qué demonios hacía Beth, hija de su madre, su media hermana en casa de Quinn sin memoria Fabray.

-**No saben lo feliz que me hace verlas juntas… ya no más mentiras-**Beth hablaba sin darse cuenta que el ceño de Rachel estaba cada más rígido y que de no ser porque era físicamente imposible seguramente en ese momento Quinn Fabray estaría gravemente herida.

Shelby llegaba al rescate de la catástrofe más grande de la historia, o tal vez no tanto al rescate. El Titanic ya había chocado contra el iceberg, y estaba hundiéndose a toda prisa.

-**Beth cariño ven un momento conmigo y con la abuela Judy, deja a Quinn con Rachel un momento cielo-**Beth no quería eso, había soñado con ese momento desde que Rachel había aceptado a Shelby en su vida. Pero su madre siempre le decía que evitara hablar de Quinn con Rachel y de Rachel con Quinn, sin motivos aparentes pero ella ante todo era una niña que hacía caso a su madre.

-**Rachel yo…**

**-Lo supiste todo el tiempo-** Rachel estaba quebrada, Quinn Fabray nunca cambiaría, Rachel giro sobre sus pies para dejarla sola, en esos momentos tenía muchas cosas que pensar y con Quinn cerca lo último que haría sería eso.

Quinn quiso frenar la huida de Rachel deteniéndola del brazo pero al hacer esto recibió un cachetazo de la morena y una mirada mezclada de dolor y furia.

Rachel se echo a correr bañada en lágrimas de decepción, no había excusa, Quinn le había mentido de la peor manera y podía parecer hipócrita de su parte pensar de esa forma, pero ella había caído en la mentira de la rubía, ella le podría haber dicho en cualquier momento, "Hey Rachel recupere la memoria"… en algún tiempo.

Preguntas… cuestiones sin resolver y la protagonista era Quinn Fabray, una vez más...

* * *

A que me odian?

Pueden hacerlo...

Buen comienzo de semana!


	14. Chapter 14

Somebody To Love (Jefferson Airplane)

Un auto, una carretera y 30 minutos de viaje mientras pensaba en lo idiota que había sido.

Un auto, una carretera que bien conocía y su amiga al teléfono, tratando de calmarla, tratando de hacerle ver que ella en algún punto también le había mentido. Pero que por supuesto, lo de Quinn la superaba con creces.

Había escuchado "_Te lo dije Berry, te lo dije"_ y había suspirado miles de veces con el temor que su alma se escapara en algunos de esos suspiros, se lo había dicho realmente? O solo la había animado a seguir adelante…

Quería llegar a los de sus padres abrazarlos con fuerza y simplemente dormir hasta que llegara el bendito lunes.

Nada parecía tener sentido, porque al final no solo Quinn le había mentido, indefectiblemente Shelby lo había hecho también.

Angustia, decepción y bronca… lo peor es que era en partes iguales. A pesar de que ella también era parte de la mentira. Ella consideraba que su mentira era una pequeña mentirilla blanca, que no dañaría a nadie, sin embargo la de Quinn, ella lo sabía desde el primer momento y se había callado.

Pero dentro de todo eso Rachel no podía dejar de cuestionarse una y otra vez "porque", con qué motivo Quinn había ocultado ese detalle.

-**Para reírse de nosotras, como pude pensar que Quinn había cambiado-**

**-**_**Nos embauco… simplemente nos embauco-**_

Ni ella ni su consciencia estaban preparadas para eso, ella había ido a recuperar la amistad que nunca pudo tener… que no iba a tener jamás.

Al final Kurt viajo en el primer vuelo que había conseguido, dejando a Thomas con su padre que llegaría el lunes a primera hora. Santana no podía dejar a Brittany sola con su prominente barriga aunque ésta se lo hubiese repetido hasta el cansancio. Tendría que esperar hasta el lunes y postergar sus ganas de patear el trasero de Quinn para unos días más.

Pero si Rachel era todo nervios y decepción, Quinn no se alejaba mucho de esos síntomas, solo que ella estaba enojada, furiosa pero sobre todo frustrada.

-**Ella paso 7 días junto a mi cuando fue lo del accidente, aun si no hubiese recuperado la memoria la hubiese reconocido, no lo puedo creer!-** Shelby junto con Judy miraban como Quinn despotricaba a diestra y siniestra contra Rachel con toda la razón del mundo.-** Quien puede olvidar la voz de Rachel Berry eh? Quién?-** Quinn acusaba a esas dos mujeres con el ceño fruncido y apunto de responder estuvieron pero no las dejó-** Nadie… nadie en el mundo puede olvidarse, porque se te mete por los poros, te hace estremecer, te cala tan hondo que… que… es imposible-** Shelby sonreía al escuchar las palabras de la rubia y Judy seguía irritada, había dejado que su hija siguiera con esa mentira aunque sabía que aquello terminaría mal.

Beth se mantenía en silencio, quería entender pero… era complicado, porque Quinn estaba enojada y porque Rachel ya no estaba con ellas. Todo había pasado tan rápido.

-**Quinn cariño-** propulsada por una fuerza sobre natural Shelby se pronuncio con seguridad y a pesar de recibir una mirada asesina se acerco a Quinn que la miraba acusatoriamente-** sé que en parte es mi culpa, pero recuerdo que tu relación con Rachel no era de la mejor, toda ese triangulo Rachel-Finn-Quinn supuse que…**

**-Suponer Shelby suponer está tan mal-** interrumpió Quinn dejándose caer en el sofá que se encontraba justo detrás de ella.

-**Rachel me dejo entrar en su vida después de lo de Finn, Beth fue de gran ayuda para que mantuviera su cordura… ella solo trabajaba y trabajaba… Rachel después de lo de Finn simplemente dejo de vivir-** Shelby trataba de explicar sin atropellarse con las palabras, pero casi imposible, mientras Beth a un lado de su abuela Judy asentía recordando levemente la expresión de Rachel cuando la conoció.

-**Ella…-** se escucho suavemente, Beth caminaba directamente a Quinn buscando las palabras que pudiera calmar la ira que los ojos de Quinn expresaban.-**estaba apagada, sus ojos no tenían brillo y su voz era lo único que tenía… pero después con el tiempo Rachel volvió a sonreír- **en las piernas de Quinn, Beth acaricio su rostro y dejo un beso en su nariz-** ella tiene una foto tuya con el pelo rosa… y siempre dice "**_**su belleza cruza todos los límites"-**_ entonces el rostro de Quinn se suavizo casi ruborizándose.

-**Hija… ve a buscarla-** Quinn se paró de un salto sin soltar a Beth, beso su mejilla y la bajo al suelo.

-**Si en 10 minutos no vuelvo llamen a la policía porque me ha matado-** una risa ligera y la puerta cerrándose fue lo que escucho Quinn antes de caminar con decisión hacia lo de Rachel, con los puños cerrados y la frente en alto, con miles de pensamientos invadiendo su cabeza, un paso más y a pesar de que sentía un nudo en la boca de su estomago siguió caminando. Ella también quería la amistad de Rachel.

Camino por el camino de piedra volcán sintiendo que sus piernas se le aflojarían y caería de cara al piso en cualquier momento pero finalmente llegó a la puerta donde toco con ganas y con fuerza.

Pero claro… allí no había nadie.

-**Ella no está-** escuchó desde un costado -** se fue hace un buen rato, con un bolso y levantando polvo… nunca pensé que un Mini Cooper podía hacer eso-**Billy, el vecino de Rachel hablaba sentado en el sillón que se encontraba en el porche y Quinn no pudo evitar cuestionarlo con una ceja en alto-** Rachel me canta… tiene una voz maravillosa yo no sé como lo hace siendo tan diminuta-**aquel simpático niño acompaño cada palabra con cada ademan correspondiente que hicieron reír a Quinn.

-**Rachel… hace eso con todos los pobres mortales que tenemos la suerte de escucharla sin ningún tipo de arreglo-** Billy asintió a pesar de que solo había entendido la mitad de toda la frase. –**Sabes donde se fue?-** cuestiono sentándose a su lado.

-**No, lo siento… ella solo me tiro un beso-** y por la sonrisa del pequeño podía asegurar que ese detalle por parte de Rachel fue suficiente para tenerlo suspirando.

Quinn asintió pero inmediatamente agarro su móvil para llamar aquella escurridiza morena.

Rachel que estaba ya en su habitación al escuchar como su móvil sonaba se giro a agarrarlo de la mesa de noche, pero fue ver la sonrisa tonta de Quinn y su nombre para que el estomago le diera un vuelco. Ella no quería escucharla… pero finalmente la llamada termino en el buzón de voz, su suerte no era de las mejores e inmediatamente un mensaje llegó.

"_Sé dónde estás Berry"_

El costado derecho de su labio se ladeo hacia arriba delineando de ese modo una mueca que no dejaría que se convirtiera en sonrisa. No caería no. Arrojó su móvil a un costado y suspiro nuevamente… ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que los suspiros salieron de su cuerpo.

Ansiaba la llegada de Kurt, él simplemente trató de calmar sus nervios, trato de razonar cada pequeño detalle que tenía hasta ese momento y si bien Quinn había mentido, presentía que la rubia tenía un buen porque o eso quería imaginar.

Estaba calmada, Quinn estaba en calma cuando agarró su mochila y metió un par de prendas allí, vio que Beth ya estaba dormida pero que Shelby junto con Judy la esperaban en el salón con cara de reproche. Algo que justamente en esos momentos no necesitaba.

-**Antes que digan algo-**se apresuro a decir-** sé donde está, no me estoy yendo a Nueva York, está en su casa con sus padres, 30 minutos sobre ruedas- **guiño uno de sus ojos con gracia pero esas mujeres no darían su brazo a torcer en cuanto a sus expresiones.

-**Rachel… ella es especial Quinn-** comenzó nuevamente Shelby.

-**Pero sobre todo es especial para ti-**agregó Judy con cuidado. Shelby torció el gesto pero volvió a mirar a Quinn. Una Quinn que se encontraba un tanto ruborizada por el comentario de su madre.

-**Solo voy a traerla de vuelta y voy a ser la amiga que vino a buscar-** tal vez si, tal vez no.

**-Quinn espera-** Shelby agarró el brazo de Quinn antes que cruzará la puerta.-** estará Kurt y probablemente Santana, ellos son como sus "perros guardianes" bueno sobre todo Santana, después de lo Finn ellos fueron los únicos amigos de Rachel-** Quinn pudo sentir el dolor en esas palabras, su corazón se achicaba cada vez que se imaginaba a Rachel en aquella situación.

-**No habrá Santana ni Kurt que puedan con una Fabray, tranquila Shelby, solo necesito hacerla volver-** la seguridad rozando la arrogancia hizo que las mujeres sonrieran, no tanto Judy que todo el tema Rachel era muy delicado para ella.

Quinn camino ligero hasta su Jeep subiendo con Dog a la par, ella necesitaba de su compañero de aventura para que Rachel Berry volviera a su vida. Eran viernes todavía, a eso de las 22 horas cuando emprendió el camino nuevamente a Lima.

**-No sé porque lo hizo y por más que trato no lo entiendo-** Rachel estaba resignada a que todo a su alrededor fuera dramático, no alcanzaba con ella ya lo era de por sí.

-**Cariño, seguro que Quinn si hubieses dejado que hablara te hubiese dado una respuesta-** el avión se había retrasado y Leroy intentaba calmar a su hija, que no tenía 17 años pero que en esos momentos sentía que era su pequeña, que lloraba porque la misma Quinn Fabray que la tenía irritada en esos momentos, le quería robar a su novio-** No creo que lo haya hecho con la intención de lastimarte-** ella sentía lo mismo pero su orgullo… cuántas veces lo había pisoteado en el pasado?

Unos golpes en la puerta, unos golpes fuertes se escucharon en el salón, Rachel se levanto bajo la mirada de su padre y camino hacia la puerta, dos golpes más y Rachel frunció su ceño, ese no sería Kurt.

-**Demonios Berry que mi mujer está haciéndose pis- **dos zancadas bastaron para que Rachel estuviera con la puerta abierta y una Brittany con una barriga de casi 8 meses pasara a la velocidad de la luz por su lado para dirigirse al baño. Mientras que Santana abrazaba de la forma más sobreprotectora posible a Rachel.

-**Como lo haces? Como llegas antes que Kurt si estas en el otro lado del país?-** cuestiono la más pequeña sintiendo como el cariño de su amiga reparaba ese pequeño dolor amargo que le había dejado Indian Lake al salir.

-**Soy Santana López, Berry…-**

**-Y no llegue tan tarde-** Kurt hacía su aparición con un bolso más grande que él a sus pies.-**Como estas?-** Inmediatamente Kurt las rodeo con sus brazos y las apretó a su pecho.

-**Falto yo!-** exclamo Brittany llegando a la puerta y de un salto se unió aquel abrazo que tanto necesitaba Rachel en aquellos momentos. Su gente, sus amigos, las personas que amaba estaban justo en el momento que más los necesitaba.

-**Niños, pueden entrar y dejar de bloquear la puerta de entrada-**Leroy que estaba en la arcada que daba al salón miraba aquella interacción con añoranza, con una pequeña felicidad que inundaba su corazón, si tenían 25 años pero un padre nunca ve a sus hijos grandes y maduros en su totalidad.

Una vez en el salón, Brittany se sentó al lado derecho de Rachel y a su izquierda Kurt, quedando de ese modo Santana enfrente de ellos con el entrecejo fruncido.

-**Luego me toca a mí sentarme al lado de mi pequeña Berry-** Santana había cambiado, solo con la gente que estaba en su corazón, luego el resto del mundo para ella no importaba.

Kurt rodó los ojos, era increíble como la Snix se había convertido en una tortuga de agua.

-**De acuerdo cuéntanos-** pidió Santana, que si bien ya había escuchado toda la historia necesitaba saber más.

Y Rachel volvió a recitar cada paso, volvió a describir cada momento compartido, desde el día cero, desde su llegada a Indian Lake, Rachel no dejo nada sin contar… algo que Santana fue anotando mentalmente fueron las expresiones de la morena al hablar de Quinn, como al describirla notaba que la mirada de Rachel cambiaba, que su tono de voz se hacía más efusivo en ciertas ocasiones y para Kurt esos detalles tampoco fueron pasados por alto, estaba claro que detrás de todo eso Rachel ocultaba un sentimiento un tanto más profundo que no estaba diciendo.

-**Y entonces apareció Beth y la mirada de Quinn cambio por completo, se congeló pero creo que fue peor al ver como Beth se tiraba arriba mio y festejaba nuestro encuentro-** Santana se mordió el labio pensando en eso último.

-**Tú crees que Shelby tiene algo que ver?-**pregunto de manera tímida, el tema Shelby era algo que seguía siendo delicado.

-**Yo no lo sé y no es algo que quiera pensar ahora, creo que… si lo oculto fue por algo y luego lo hablaré con ella, pero no entiendo porque Quinn no dijo nada-** Ella ya estaba enojada, ella simplemente estaba decepcionada.

-**Pero tú no deberías estar enojada-** la voz suave de Brittany se dejaba escuchar luego de haber oído cada detalle de la versión de Rachel- **lo que no entiendo es… como te olvidaste que pasaste una semana entera al lado de ella antes de irte a Nueva York Rachel… es obvio que cualquiera que pase más de 7 minutos contigo luego no podrá olvidarte nunca-**la reacción fue en cadena, Rachel llevó sus manos a su rostro acordándose de pronto de ese detalle que su mente había ocultado, Kurt abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa y Santana golpeo su frente, como se le había pasado ese estúpido detalle.

-**Oh por dios-** dijeron los tres restantes, mirando a Brittany con desconcierto.

-**Cómo no me lo hicieron recordar… dios soy una idiota, un reportorio entero de películas románticas le cante, empezando con "Titanic" y "El Guarda Espalda"- **el lamento de Rachel quedó ahogado por un persistente golpeteo en la puerta de su hogar.

-**Llega ser Quinn y que me trague la tierra después del cachetazo que le pegué-** Rachel seguía inmóvil en su lugar mirando con miedo el pasillo que daba a la entrada.

Leroy que parecía ajeno a todas las miradas del salón se dirigió a la puerta sin más, él parecía no tener la menor idea de lo que podía llegar a ocurrir al abrir esa puerta.

-**Quinn Fabray!-** escucharon que dijo con entusiasmo y Rachel sintió el cuerpo pesado, de repente todo le empezó a dar vueltas y tuvo que agarrarse de Kurt que rápidamente empezó a abanicarla con sus manos. _Toda una diva…_

_-_**Lo siento señor Berry por venir a estas horas me pregunt…**

**-Lucy Quinn Fabray… nos volvemos a ver-**Santana aparecía en escena de brazos cruzados arriba de 10 centímetros de tacón y dentro de un ceñido vestido que solo la hacía ver más malvada que nunca. Pero eso a Quinn no la iba a amedrentar.

-**Disculpe sr Berry-** Quinn dio dos pasos dentro de la casa luego de que Leroy asintiera con la cabeza, y entonces dos titanes del pasado se juntaron, sus miradas se fusionaron en una lucha entre el verde de Quinn y marrón de Santana, sin hablarse… pero entonces paso lo que Santana nunca hubiese esperado.

Quinn Fabray rodeo los hombros de Santana en un tierno abrazo que dejo a todos con la boca abierta, salvo a Brittany que estaba aplaudiendo por aquel suceso.

Santana pestaño y si bien se dejó abrazar por la rubia rápidamente la empujó (con suavidad) por sus hombros y volvió a la mirada fría. A punto estuvo de reprocharle todos esos años de ausencia y la mala jugada con Rachel pero Quinn se adelanto nuevamente, fue ver la prominente panza de embarazada de Brittany para que saliera corriendo a su encuentro.

Quinn se arrodillo entre las piernas de Brittany, la miro a los ojos pidiendo permiso para poder tocar esa tentadora barriga y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la embarazada, Quinn abrazo con ternura la cintura de Brittany, acaricio la circunferencia de la panza con ternura y devoción bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel, Kurt y por supuesto Santana.

-**Esto… yo… lo siento tanto-** las pequeñas lágrimas de Quinn fueron atrapadas por los dedos de Brittany que no dejaba de acariciar su corta cabellera.-** No quise que fuera de este modo… yo lo siento-** lo sentía, no solo por lo de Rachel, si no por todos los años en lo que se mantuvo alejada, porque lo había hecho? Por miedo.

Rachel se levanto y camino hacia las escaleras, necesitaba estar sola, lejos de la ternura de Quinn porque terminaría haciendo algo que seguro se arrepentiría en segundos.

-**No puede ser más adorable-**

**-**_**Ella ha venido a buscarnos…-**_

_**-**_**Dios me siento una idiota, como no recordamos esos siete días, demonios-**

**-**_**Ella ha venido a buscarnos-**_

_**-**_**Eso ya lo dijiste-**

**-**_**Y entonces qué demonios haces aquí encerrada?-**_

Sumergida en el silencio de su habitación, sumergida en sus pensamientos, sumergida en la calidez que le otorgaba la luz de la luna a la oscura habitación, Rachel no oyó cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió ni mucho menos cuando Santana se sentó a su lado y la abrazo por los hombros.

-**Sabes… entiendo tu miedo Rachel, te conozco y puedo ver…**

**-No lo digas San…ni te atrevas a decirlo-**pidió con la voz cortada agarrándose de la cintura de su amiga que parecía leer cada uno de sus pensamientos.

-**Berry… solo… no lo niegues y si… estoy hablando del amor… deja de negarte a sentir otra vez, llevas años en soledad, llevas años escondiéndote y mira… llega una rubia de ojos verdes de tu pasado y mira como te tiene-** una broma al final para que Rachel dejara escapar una pequeña risilla que hizo sonreír a Santana.

-**Es que no se qué hacer, cómo sigo ahora?-** Santana se encogió de hombros pero siguió acariciando el largo pelo de Rachel, sintiendo como unas pequeñas lágrimas caían de su rostro.

Mientras tanto en el salón, una ya recompuesta Quinn Fabray hablaba con Kurt y con Brittany sin dejar de acariciar la barriga de esta. Escuchaba con atención como Kurt hablaba de su hijo y como sus ojos brillaban de la misma manera que lo había comprobado en la foto que había visto. Fue partícipe de la discusión del secretismo del bebé de las López-Pierce y río a carcajadas cuando kurt dijo "_pienso darle una hermana a Thomas y no te diré su sexo" _estaba claro que no lo iba necesitar decirlo.

Quinn sentía que su corazón sentía tibiez, que a pesar de los años y la distancia ese hombre junto con esa mujer eran los mismo adolescentes, con otro sueños, con deseos completamente distintos pero que seguían teniendo la misma pasión.

Se sentía orgullosa, se sentía agradecida por la oportunidad que la vida de la mano de Rachel le estaba dando. Entonces sus ojos se oscurecieron, ella necesitaba hablar con Rachel con urgencia, necesitaba explicarle…todo.

-**Creen… creen que pueda subir hablar con ella sin que Santana me tire por las escaleras?-** pregunto con la mirada puesta en las escaleras, Brittany apretó su pierna con ternura llamando su atención.

-**Santana… quiere a Rachel como si fuera su hermana, pero no creo que te haga nada, por las dudas llévate al perro, les tiene miedo- **Dog estaba dormido a los pies de Quinn y ella no pensaba en despertarlo por nada. Tendría que enfrentarse a la latina ella misma, como en el pasado.

-**Cuiden a Dog yo… yo subiré-** se levanto y con paso lento se dirigió hacia las escaleras, con un nudo en el estomago, tantas emociones vividas en ese viernes que parecía no terminar nunca.

-Solo hay que decir la verdad, desde un principio-

-_La verdad… la verdad entera?-_

_-_No podemos decir que estuvimos enamorada de ella desde el instituto y que realmente iba a detener su boda cuando paso lo del accidente-

-_Eso la haría sentir más culpable-_

_-_De acuerdo… hay que decirle la verdad de a poco-

-_De acuerdo-_

Entre sus cavilaciones llegó a la puerta con la estrella dorada que se encontraba parcialmente abierta, no se escuchaba nada así que decidió golpear suavemente.

Al escuchar el suave golpe Rachel despegó su cabeza del hombro de Santana y miro a la puerta para encontrarse con los ojos de Quinn, desde cuando una simple mirada la hacía sentir tan bien?

Santana beso su frente y se paro para mirar a los ojos de Quinn en una advertencia de que la estaría vigilando.

Una vez que Santana salió por completo de la habitación, Quinn se acerco a Rachel que instintivamente clavo su mirada a sus pies descalzos. Tímida y avergonzada. Quinn se sentó a su lado en silencio.

Rachel sentía que se había precipitado y Quinn sentía que debía disculparse. Rachel sentía que necesitaba pedirle perdón y Quinn necesitaba reprocharle su falta de memoria. Una ida y vuelta de pensamientos contradictorios que no la dejaban en paz.

-**Lo siento-**dijeron a la vez y nuevamente el silencio fue el acompañante perfecto de esa noche que recién estaba dando comiezo.

Mientras ellas seguían en silencio, tres personas intentaban escuchar que era lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación de su pequeña estrella, entre empujones y codazos mantenían la oreja pegada a la puerta.

-**Me precipite-**

**-Tendría que haberte dicho la verdad antes-**otra vez hablaban a la par pero esa vez todo fue acompañado de una sonrisa tonta y nerviosa. –**Vamos habla-**pidió Quinn buscando con las puntas de sus dedos los de Rachel, era su costumbre, hablar y a la vez regalarse una caricia.

Rachel suspiro y levanto su cabeza buscando la mirada de Quinn, ahí sentada en el piso de su habitación con la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana de su cuarto, volvía a sentir cada sueño que había tenido en su adolescencia. Ahí sentada en el piso de su habitación junto con Quinn Fabray en una noche de abril, con la luna bañándole la mitad del rostro y haciendo resplandecer uno de sus ojos Rachel… Rachel se sintió nuevamente de 17 años.

-**Me equivoqué pero… lo volvería hacer, tener tu amistad para mí es muy importante- **un susurro pero con los ojos clavados en Quinn.-** me olvide… me olvide por completo de esa semana que pase a tu lado y Brittany me la ha recordado ahora yo Quinn… realmente…**

**-Ya Berry, tampoco jugué limpio, tranquila… pero vamos que dije tu nombre a penas te vi-**Quinn trataba de suavizar la situación manteniendo su sonrisa, pero Rachel a pesar de la situación se encontraba vagando en sus ojos.

-**Yo pensé que habías reconocido a la actriz-cantante no a mi-** reconoció apenada, volviendo la mirada hacia abajo pero Quinn se lo impidió.

-**Hey, mirame… Rachel por favor-**Rachel negaba con la cabeza y jugaba con sus dedos y esa imagen a Quinn le hizo acordar a Beth, hacia el mismo gesto cuando se sentía apenada con algo.-**Dios Rachel… como es que esa pequeña mocosa nunca nos dijo que nos veía?- **Quinn recorrió con su pulgar el pómulo de Rachel, despertando de ese modo cada terminación nerviosa del minúsculo cuerpo de la morena.

-**Creo… creo que Shelby tiene un mal recuerdo de nosotras en el instituto-** respondió en un suspiro al sentir como ese pulgar seguía frotándose suavemente contra su rostro.

-**Si me lo dijo, ella pensaba que nos odiábamos, pero porque no le dijiste que vendrías a Indian Lake?-** era una pregunta valida, Rachel simplemente levanto los hombros.

-**Realmente solo lo sabían Kurt, Santana y mi agente y bueno ahora mi publicista… supongo que fui muy impulsiva-** nuevamente la vergüenza en el rostro de Rachel y Quinn sintió el calor de un sonrojo en la piel de sus dedos.

Mordiendo el costado de su labio se atrevió a llevar un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja.-** siento no haberte dicho la verdad, odio suponer pero… supuse que de esa manera sería más fácil, que no sentirías tanta presión, para mi volver a verte fue…-**y nuevamente el silencio, silencio porque seguir hablando era reconocer sentimientos inapropiados, sentimientos que no debería tener hacia Rachel después de todo lo que había pasado.

-**Fue?-** en ese momento con una valentía admirable Rachel se atrevió agarrar la mano de Quinn y entrelazar sus dedos, ladeo su cabeza y la luz de la luna que estaba siendo fiel testigo de ese momento de apertura que estaban teniendo delineo delicadamente el perfil de Rachel, haciendo estremecer a Quinn con esa imagen.

-**Porque comprarte una casa? Y largarte de Nueva York por mi Rachel?-** ella palideció y los cotillas que estaba fuera llevaron sus manos a sus bocas al escuchar aquella pregunta. Para ellos la respuesta había sido "_Voy a recuperar su amistad"_ sería la misma para Quinn?

-**Yo… tengo… tenía una respuesta, pero no sé…**

Un grito… un pequeño escándalo y nuevamente un grito aún más alto.

-**Britt-Britt- ** exclamaron ambas levantándose de un salto.

_Continuara…_

* * *

_Hola… tienen todo el derecho a odiarme a partir de este momento… porque no solo los voy a dejar con la intriga sino que también los voy a dejar sin actualizaciones hasta nuevo aviso. _

_Varios son los motivos y no los voy a detallar pero… Por favor no manden ningún sicario, no gasten dinero en mi por eso… _

_Sepan disculpar desde ya… yo lo siento enormemente!_

_Hasta luego… _


	15. Chapter 15

Kiss Me ( Ed Sheeran)

A la espera de una nueva vida cuatro personas, tres sentados y una desgastando sus tacones de 10 centímetros por sus idas y venidas ansiaban que el Doctor que controlaba la continuidad de las contracciones de Brittany apareciera, no solo con noticias, si no con la orden de que Santana muerta de nervios pudiera pasar a sostener la mano de su esposa y brindarle toda la fuerza junto con su apoyo en ese momento tan especial.

Rachel estaba apoyada en el hombro de Kurt, pero su mano se encontraba sujetada con fuerza a la de Quinn, quien en ese momento no podía dejar de mirar el estado de ansiedad en el que se encontraba Santana, necesitaba ayudarla como fuera, tranquilizarla, hacerle saber que todo iba estar bien. Fue por eso que soltó la mano de Rachel con suma delicadeza anunciándole con los ojos que era lo que iba hacer, igualmente se ganó una mirada severa por parte de Rachel por quitarle el privilegio de sostener su mano. Al fin y al cabo era algo que era de ellas. Con sigilo se acercó a Santana.

Kurt y Rachel enderezaron sus posturas para poder ser testigos de lujo de aquello que se estaba por dar, ver a Quinn y Santana juntas era como volver en un bucle temporal al pasado, era volver a presenciar su amor-odio, volver a los comentarios sarcásticos por parte de Quinn y a los ataques irónicos de parte de Santana.

-**Vas a ser una excelente madre-**musito con una dulzura extraordinaria, con orgullo y cariño hacia la persona que se encontraba delante de ella. Santana que ya había detenido su andar, jugó algo avergonzada con sus dedos y presa de un extraordinario ataque de ansiedad se abrazó a Quinn.

Rachel sonrió con orgullo, por Santana y por supuesto por Quinn. La rubia era otra persona completamente diferente llena de una sabiduría que regalaba tranquilidad. Estaba en el modo de pronunciar sus palabras y se encontraba en su mirada, sus ojos habían adquirido una dulzura indescriptible capaz de hacer sentir en paz sin proponérselo. Era atrayente como la miel a las abejas, pero igualmente era fácil estar con ella, era fácil de abrazar y era fácil querer quedarse con ella.

-**Qué demonios? Otra vez?-**

_**-Pero si tu eres la que lo desea, yo soy tu consciencia-**_

**-Y no deberías de golpearme o algo cuando tengo estos pensamientos?-**

**-**_**Bueno… yo también quiero quedármela-**_

**-Oh demonios, esto es cada vez peor-**

**-**_**Tal vez San tenga razón y deberíamos darle una oportunidad**_**-**

**-Es Quinn Fabray, ella nunca se fijaría en nosotras-**

**-**_**Eres Rachel piernas de infarto Berry o como Santana le gusta decirte Rachel pelo porno Berry, muestra tus encantos mierda**_**-**

**-Hey el vocabulario-**

_**-Pues has algo-**_

Sus arrebatados pensamientos fueron prontamente detenidos cuando el Doctor James llego con una enfermera y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-Sra Lopez, siga a la enfermera así se cambia, su mujer ya está en la sala de parto-** Pero Santana se paralizó en el lugar, el momento había llegado y ella no podía mover ni siquiera un músculo de su cuerpo, solo pudo mirar a Rachel con ojos suplicante. Aquella pequeña morena que tan bien conocía a su amiga se levantó con pasos precisamente lentos y una vez hubiese llegado a donde Santana estaba estrello de manera contundente su palma de la mano en la mejilla de la latina.

Bajo la mirada de desconcierto de todos los presentes, Santana despabiló y abrazo a Rachel con fuerza dejándole un susurro en el oído "_Solo una oportunidad"_ Rachel se sonrojo, Santana tendría que dedicarse a la videncia. Al girarse, Rachel se encontró con la mirada atónita de Quinn y ella no pudo evitar largar una risotada monumental.

-**Siento el que te di, realmente lo siento Quinn-** aseguró mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de la rubia- **Es mi estado dramático-**

Quinn no respondió, sólo se limitó a estirar su mano para alcanzar la de Rachel y terminar de acercarla hasta su pecho, le acaricio el pelo y suspiro.

-**Ahora puedo alardear que la mayor cantante y actriz de Broadway me sacudió la mejilla-** bromeo regalándole tranquilidad, pero había un par de ojos que no perdían detalles de cómo ellas interactuaban, de cómo se miraban o se sonreían.

-**Tu no piensas unirte?-** chilló Rachel aún en brazos de Quinn.

-**No creo que haya lugar para mí-** respondió ofendido, cruzándose de piernas y girando su rostro.

-**Pues si lo hay porcelana-** replico Quinn soltando a Rachel para tirar de un ofendido Kurt. Rachel volvió a reír, había un tratado establecido que Quinn no conocía, estaba terminantemente prohibido decirle "Porcelana" a Kurt.

-**Solo porque eres tu voy a dejar pasar por alto como me has llamando-**

Quinn arrugó su frente y torció el gesto sin entender, igualmente estrecho a Kurt contra su hombro bajo su brazo y apretó tanto a él como a Rachel.

-**Luego te cuento-** susurro Rachel para hacerle saber que luego le contaría esos detalles que aún escapaban de ella.

Eran más de las 2 de la mañana y tanto Rachel como Kurt usaban los hombros de Quinn como almohadas para dormir a la espera de la gran noticia. Quinn se había limitado a escribirle a Judy un simple mensaje "_todo arreglado, mañana vuelvo". _Decirle que estaba en el hospital esperando que Brittany diera a luz era demasiada información que no tenía ganas de explicar.

…

**-Mira esta es Britt-Britt cuando estaba de 4 meses-** Shelby había puesto a Judy al corriente de todo tan pronto Quinn había desaparecido…

Hablaron de la muerte Finn y como esto afecto a Rachel, hablaron de como ella pudo volver a su vida y que estaba agradecida por esa segunda oportunidad que le estaba dando. Les mostro fotos de Beth jugando con Rachel, de Rachel con Thomas, de todos los chicos juntos alrededor de la pronunciada panza de Brittany. Incluso fotos de ambas bodas, porque tanto los Hummel-Anderson y las Lopez-Pierce estaban felizmente unidos en matrimonio. Judy sentía como su corazón se oprimía al ver como la vida de casi todos los amigos del pasado de su hija habían continuado con sus vidas y formando algunos de ellos una hermosa familia.

Sentía que… a pesar de haber apoyado la decisión de su hija no había hecho demasiado para ayudarla a recuperar su vida. La había apoyado seguro, pero nunca incentivado a buscar a ninguno de ellos. Porque simplemente Judy no quería compartirla con nadie y era consciente de que Quinn seguía teniendo sentimientos por Rachel y que era la única que podía arrebatársela.

_Un pensamiento de lo más egoísta._

Una enfermera se acercó a los chicos que seguían en la misma posición sin siquiera haber cambiado un centímetro de sus posiciones.

-**Pueden pasar cuando quieran, están en la habitación 323-** indico con un guiño de ojos a Quinn e inmediatamente la enfermera se giró con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

Quinn recordó que todavía no sabían el sexo del bebé en cuestión, por lo que con sigilo despertó tanto a Rachel como a Kurt para dirigirse a dicha habitación.

-**No puedo creer que nos hagan esto hasta el último momento-** Kurt exclamaba molesto caminando a paso ligero agarrado del brazo de Rachel.

-**Tu has hecho lo mismo, no te quejes-**reprochó Rachel notablemente irritada. Quinn un paso más atrás sonreía divertida ante todo aquella situación.

Entonces llegaron a la habitación 323 y los tres detuvieron sus pasos. La ansiedad de Rachel junto con la de Kurt hizo que frenaran por completo antes de llamar. Quinn estiro su brazo por entre medio de las cabezas de Kurt y Rachel y llamo sin dudar.

Se escuchó un "_pasen"_ lejano y entonces fue Rachel la primera en asomar su cabeza por la puerta.

Brittany estaba dormida, visiblemente agotada después del laborioso parto. Y Santana reclinada sobre un cómodo sillón se encontraba abrazada a un bebe, sus ojos brillaban como nunca y su sonrisa resplandecía. La pequeña criatura entre sus brazos de minúsculos cabellos rubios dormía plácidamente en su pecho. Entonces Quinn, Rachel y Kurt no pudieron evitar que pequeñas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, lágrimas que evidenciaban la felicidad que se reflejaba en el rostro de Santana.

Rachel se arrodillo a un lado del sillón y contemplo el pequeño y delicado rostro de la pequeña niña, que tenía la nariz de Brittany junto con sus sonrosadas mejillas. Una hermosura.

Kurt que seguía secando las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos se acercó a la espalda de Santana y mientras acariciaba el pelo de su amiga se deleitaba con la imagen perfecta de su hija en brazos de su madre. Pero Quinn… ella… ella ya no estaba. Había desaparecido.

-**Es hermosa-** se atrevió a decir Rachel, pasando su dedo índice por la pequeñísima nariz de la pequeña.

-**Lo es… es igual a Brittany-** susurro antes de dejarle un pequeño beso en su frente.-** ella… es Vanessa Lopez-Pierce- **Santana sonaba tan orgullosa en ese momento y Kurt no pudo evitar largar un suspiro lleno de amor. El misterio había llegado a su fin.

En ese momento Quinn Fabray hacia su aparición nuevamente en la habitación 323, con una docena de globos de colores y un inmenso oso color rosa, con una sonrisa que lograba mostrar cada uno de sus dientes.

-**Era lo único que pude encontrar a estas horas, prometo mañana traer algo más adecuado son de parte mía y de Rachel-** se justificó antes de atar los globos a la cama y dejar el enorme oso en una silla, Rachel se sonrojó y Santana junto con Kurt sonrieron ante lo dicho por la rubia.

-** Tranquila rubia no hacía falta- **reconoció Santana.-** Pero porque no mejor vuelven a lo de Rachel y descansan algo-** era consciente de lo que ese día había sido para todos y si bien todos intentaron protestar Santana se volvió a pronunciar-** He volado desde Los Angeles y Kurt desde Nueva York y ciertamente ustedes no tuvieron el mejor de los viernes-** ante aquella acusación ninguno pudo replicar nada y dejando un suave beso a la nueva integrante de aquella divertida y excéntrica familia partieron de regreso a lo de Rachel.

Salieron caminando en silencio, pero Quinn llevaba a Rachel agarrada de su cintura mientras Kurt caminaba un paso más adelante. Detalles que pasaban o no por alto, detalles que Kurt no dejaba escapar pero que cuestionaría luego de haber dormido sus ocho horas necesarias.

Llegaron al Jeep de Quinn y antes que Kurt protestara que se despeinaría por la falta de techo la rubia se el adelanto.

-**Manejas tu, Rachel necesita descansar fue un día muy largo, te molesta ir solo adelante?- **Kurt negó con la cabeza y agarro las llaves que Quinn le tiro.

**-Vamos cariño… es increíble como el cansancio te ha golpeado-** espeto Quinn ayudando a Rachel a subir al Jeep, Kurt mordió su labio, era increíble el cariño y la dulzura que proyectaba la rubia. Rachel se acomodó en el asiento trasero y Quinn subió detrás de ella para que esta pudiera apoyarse en su hombro.

-**Dormirás conmigo?-**pregunto Rachel entre sueños.

-**Lo vemos Rach, lo vemos-** respondió acariciando el pelo de Rachel.

-** De acuerdo, pero tu duermes del lado izquierda… yo contra la pared-** agregó a los minutos, Quinn negó con la cabeza antes de ver por el espejo como Kurt sonreía divertido. Se dio cuenta de la actitud cariñosa que estaban teniendo y agradeció que no se lo reprochara. Sin embargo sabía que tendría que contestar ciertas preguntas a las que no tenía respuestas.

Llegaron a la casa de los Berry sin que se diera cuenta y entonces Rachel estiro su mano a Kurt para darle las llaves.

-**Me cargaras?-** cuestiono luego aun en estado somnolienta, Kurt solo se limitaba a escuchar y ver, mientras Quinn disfrutaba de los pedidos que Rachel le realizaba.

Sin contestar Quinn se deslizo fuera del Jeep y espero que Rachel se trasladara hasta la puerta del coche, se puso de espaldas y entonces Rachel se subió encima. Si tenían 25 años y aunque parecían adolescentes, ellas disfrutaban de todo aquella nueva oportunidad.

-**Tu donde dormirás?-** pregunto Quinn pasando por al lado de Kurt.

-**En la habitación del fondo rubia-** Quinn asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a entrar en la habitación de Rachel, él podría preguntarle donde dormiría ella pero era bastante consciente de donde lo haría.-** cuida sus sueños por mí-** musito antes de emprender camino hacia el fondo del pasillo.

-**Siempre que me deje-**murmuro para sí misma, sin embargo Rachel que seguía media dormida lo pudo escuchar con claridad.

Quinn bajo a Rachel lentamente y una vez que esta estuvo en el piso la rubia se dio media vuelta para poder verla.

-**Entonces… dormimos y terminamos de hablar mañana?-** dijo Quinn con cierta timidez. La luz de luna ya no era tan fuerte como a medianoche. No obstante, la habitación disfrutaba de una ligera luz que hacía que el perfil de Rachel fuera sencillamente perfecto ante los ojos de Quinn.- **eres hermosa-** reconoció mirando la totalidad del rostro de la morena, esas palabras habían escapado de sus labios tan honestamente que no se lo reprochaba por nada.

Rachel no contestó, estaba siendo presa de cientos de pensamientos que la asaltaban sin cesar. Ella quería dejar de tener miedo, ella quería decirle que había algo que sentía… que la estaba enloqueciendo y que sus nervios la estaban convirtiendo en una idiota que no sabía que decir. Por suerte sus extremidades respondieron antes que sus labios. Un pie avanzó y una mano subió por el brazo de Quinn, deslizando con suavidad sus dedos por la piel de la rubia.

No había palabras en ese silencio en el que estaban, pero todo parecía estar bastante claro en sus intenciones. Sus dedos llegaron al mentón de Quinn y se atrevió a delinear el contorno de mandíbula. Quinn se estremeció, quería avanzar incluso tocarla… pero, no quería distraerla. Y a decir verdad todo se sentía jodidamente genial.

Otro nuevo pie avanzo sin permiso dejándola a escasos centímetros del rostro de Quinn, agradecía que su estatura fuera menor y que su nariz rosara levemente el mentón de la rubia. Quien tendría que dar el siguiente paso? Como se sigue a partir de ahí? Rachel definitivamente no lo sabía, porque ella no tenía la experiencia.

Trago con fuerza y su otra mano subió hasta la cadera de Quinn, ella… ella no podía hacer más que eso.

Quinn respiro con fuerza un tanto agitada y en un balbuceo algo extraño llamo por su nombre.

-**Rachel-** sugerente y pesado, así sintió su nombre cuando Quinn lo termino de pronunciar, ella tendría que subir su mirada, conectar sus ojos con lo de Quinn y entonces…-**mírame-** susurro llevando sus manos a la cintura de Rachel. Era el día más largo de su vida.

-**Si lo hago… todo cambiara- ** Quinn asintió consciente de lo que Rachel había dicho.

-**Siempre puedes retroceder-** espeto con la voz pesada, seguía con la cabeza erguida, respirando con dificultad.

-**El caso es… que no quiero retroceder-**reconoció Rachel a sabiendas de que significaba eso.

Quinn presiono sus dedos en la cintura de Rachel y avanzo medio paso hacia adelante, una respiración que tenía guardada las esperanzas, los miedos, los deseos y el pasado. Rachel rozo su nariz con el mentón de Quinn nuevamente y ante el desesperante movimiento la rubia decidió acortar el escaso espacio.

Bajo su rostro, presiono con fuerza sus ojos y colisiono sus labios con los de Rachel… todo alrededor desvaneció perdiéndose en el sonido de sus respiraciones, en el sonido de sus corazones cargados de temblores. Cuanto tiempo había deseado eso? Cuanto tiempo había deseado tener sus labios entre los de Rachel…

Era condenadamente perfecto, Rachel presiono sus dedos contra la nuca de Quinn exhalando por su nariz con fuerza, no permitiría que el oxígeno rompiera ese beso que había inconscientemente deseado. Era dulce pero no soso, sus labios parecían no haber perdido la práctica o tal vez Quinn besaba sencillamente espectacular que era fácil seguirle el ritmo.

Todo se sentía tan bien… el pelo de Quinn suave y sedoso, sus labios tiernos pero fuertes. Sintió un agobiante sentimiento en la boca de su estómago, un mareo repentino producido por el recuerdo… ella se anclo con fuerza al cuello de Quinn, rompió el beso y apoyo su frente en el hombro de la rubia.

Quinn no necesito más, no estaba arrepentida lo podía sentir en como su pecho subía y bajaba frenético, era algo que iba más allá y que tenía que ver con lo nuevo. Quinn la abrazó con fuerza manteniéndose en silencio. Y Rachel lo agradeció.

-Fue perfectamente perfecto-

-_Dios mío sus labios podríamos besarla por siempre-_

_-_Definitivamente si-

Era feliz y bailaría como desquiciada para festejar que lo que tanto había deseado por fin había llegado, sin esperarlo. Pero se comportó como una adulta y siguió abrazando a Rachel y acariciando su espalda.

-**Yo… no se… me gustas y no puedo evitarlo-** afirmo Rachel escondiéndose en el cuello de Quinn.

-**Tu también me gustas Rachel-** susurro Quinn sintiéndose de 15 años ante esas confesiones de madrugadas.

-**Pero… es… yo tengo…**

**-Miedo lo sé, pero hey… haremos lo que quieras, lo que te haga bien a ti-** interrumpió Quinn con serenidad.

Rachel se separó y frunció su ceño mirando hacia Quinn.- **yo no quiero tener miedo-** exclamó y Quinn carcajeo divertida.

-**Pero… Rachel… al fin y al cabo somos lo que sentimos-** Rachel negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-**Yo no soy miedosa Quinn… es que esto es nuevo, apareces con tus sonrisas, tus caricias y desbaratando mis esquemas, mis estructuras yo simpl…**

**-Shhh-** Quinn agarró del rostro a Rachel y la beso con un poco más de fuerza y tal vez más pasión que el beso que le había dado hacia segundos, un beso totalmente necesario. No solo porque quería callarla, sino porque una vez que probabas los besos de Rachel era imposible no querer besarlos una y otra vez hasta el cansancio que nunca llegaría.

-**Mmm… no está bien-** empezó hablar entre los labios de Quinn- **que me beses-** continuo-** en medio de un discurso-** finalizó.

Quinn estaba de repente loca por Rachel, más de lo que inconscientemente lo estaba antes.

-**Pero de que hablas, si ni con un beso te callas- ** rieron y se abrazaron con fuerza. Quinn para el cuerpo de Rachel había desarrollado un don para dar abrazos que hacían que su cuerpo se recompusiera en segundos. –**Vamos a dormir, mañana tengo que ir a Indian…**

**-Tu no vas a dejarme sola-** acuso rápidamente Rachel rompiendo el abrazo.

Quinn la miro divertida.-**Voy a ir a buscar a Beth, creo que ella sabe que Britt estaba embarazada y supongo que querrá ver a su…-**Quinn se quedó en silencio pensativa.

-**Creo que es como una especie de prima, de todos modos podemos ir y buscarla juntas-** espeto esto último con timidez, pero para Quinn aquel "_juntas" _había sido glorioso. La volvió abrazar antes de dejar un fugaz beso en sus labios.

Rachel se sentía eufórica, su corazón incontrolable de felicidad y Quinn Fabray en sus brazos. Que más podía pedir… si en realidad nada de eso era lo que esperaba y sin embargo la llenaba de plena felicidad.

-**Okey a dormir Berry-** mascullo Quinn dando una pequeña palmada en el trasero de Rachel, rio negando con la cabeza antes de subirse con la cama.

-**Me abrazarás?-** pregunto ya metida debajo de las sabanas.

-**Rachel… es muy probable que termine durmiendo en tu espalda-** respondió con seriedad.

-**De acuerdo… debería ser al revés-** Quinn ya se había metido en la cama y estaba cruzando su mano por la cintura de Rachel justo cuando esta giro para enfrentarla. Quinn miro a sus labios entonces pensó que dormir con Rachel después de haberla besado no era buena idea.-** buenas noches-** musito Rachel dejando un pequeño beso en los labios de Quinn.

-**Dulces sueños Berry-** Quinn se pegó a la espalda de Rachel con una sonrisa imborrable, con un despertar de deseos pasados que hacían vibrar su cuerpo, ella sabía que Rachel no tenía una vida normal y que todo era nuevo. No obstante, ella haría lo que fuera para que eso que había empezado no terminara.

Una nueva vida y un nuevo amor veían la luz de esa madrugada de sábado 28 de abril.

* * *

A que no se esperaban esta actualización? Hey yo tampoco jajaja.

Mis queridas... la historia no será abandonada... solo deberán tener paciiiiencia.

Enormes abrazos cálidos desde aquí.


	16. Chapter 16

Explosion ( Eliie Goulding)

Era sábado 28 de abril, alrededor de las 10 am, era un sábado cálido y lleno de miradas. Miradas que expresaban todo tipos de sentimientos y sensaciones, ternura, dulzura, cariño y algunas expresaban desconcierto, incluso algunas un poco de miedo.

Miradas que se posaban en Rachel y Quinn que dormían cómodamente desconociendo por completo que estaban siendo "_espiadas"_, como era de esperar Quinn estaba de forma literal sobre la espalda de Rachel, con su rostro entre los omóplatos de la pequeña morena. Santana, Kurt, Leroy y Hiram veían aquella escena desde la puerta de la habitación de Rachel, todo debido a la poca paciencia que Santana tenía por despertar a su mejor amiga. Ella simplemente quería contarle cada uno de los sentimientos que la habían asaltado desde que había entrado a la sala de parto con su mujer.

Kurt había intentado frenar a Santana alegando que seguía durmiendo (nunca mencionando que Quinn estaba junto a ella). Pero claro Santana hizo oídos sordos y mientras subía las escaleras y tanto Kurt como los padres de Rachel intentaban frenarla esta simplemente siguió adelante hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación y abrirla sin muchas vueltas. Una imagen que valía por miles de palabras dejó en silencio a aquellas 4 personas.

Quedaron como piedras con sus ojos inspeccionando minuciosamente sus posturas, sus respiraciones acompasadas y como parecía no molestar a Rachel tener a Quinn sobre su espalda. Ellas estaban profundamente dormidas a pesar de que el sol estuviera dándole de lleno en sus rostros.

-**Quinn siempre fue de dormir mucho-** espeto en un susurro Santana.

-**Debe estar asfixiando a mi niña-** agrego Hiram.

-**Yo no veo que se esté quejando-** comento Kurt con una sonrisilla.

-**Evidentemente están cansadas, dejemos que duerman un poco más-** Leroy el más sensato y tal vez el más feliz junto con Santana tiraba del brazo a su marido hacia fuera de la habitación. Santana frunció su ceño, ella quería hablar con su amiga.

-**Ni se te ocurra Santana- **intento anticiparse Kurt, pero había sido en vano, Santana dio un salto maestro cayendo justo al lado de Quinn sobresaltando a las dos bellas durmientes. Kurt negó con la cabeza saliendo de la habitación. Mientras Quinn y Rachel gritaban asustadas.

-**Buen día tórtolas-** saludo Santana con una sonrisa.

-**Demonios Santana quieres matarnos-** exclamo Rachel saliendo debajo del cuerpo de Quinn y esta última enterraba su rostro en la almohada, un terrible despertar.

-**Se levantan, se dan una ducha y bajan a desayunar que tenemos que volver al hospital-** Kurt entro nuevamente a la habitación tirando de Santana para llevársela con él, pero ante de salir miro por encima de su hombro-** y tu Quinn?-** ella solo se limitó a levantar una mano-** tendremos una charla-** sentencio serio.

-**Hoy moriré y no podre ver a mi hija crecer-** Rachel río con fuerzas y se tiro a la espalda de Quinn.

-**Tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hablar también-** susurro en su oído, dejo un beso en su mejilla y salió de la cama directo al baño.

Todo era hablar y dar explicaciones, suspiro agarrando la almohada de Rachel y la abrazo llenándose de ese modo del perfume de la pequeña morena.

-Porque no pude enamorarme de la cajera del supermercado-

_-Porque con ella solo te acostaste-_

_-_Lo sé, pero ese no es el punto-

-_Lo siento a mí no me da miedo Kurt ni Santana y tampoco sus padres-_

_-_Nueva York-

-_Eso… su vida no está aquí-_

_-_Y Judy-

-_Okey porque todo tiene que ser complicado-_

Refunfuño molesta antes de levantarse de la cama, podía escuchar el agua de la ducha caer. Sin embargo la voz de Rachel sobresalía con fuerza y claridad. Su voz… ella estaba enamorada de la voz de Rachel desde siempre, miro a su alrededor y pudo ver una serie de fotos puestas alrededor de un espejo.

_Rachel de pequeña con sus pronunciadas cejas y pestañas larguísimas._

_Rachel junto a Kurt en el Glee Club, con esas faldas que resultaban ser un crimen para cualquier corazón sensible._

_Rachel vestida con un vestido Rojo en un escenario, con una enorme sonrisa cubriendo su rostro. _

_-_**Es de las nacionales, donde quedamos primeros-** en que momento Rachel había salido del baño y como pudo dejar de escuchar su voz? Simple, había visto su sonrisa resplandeciente.

-**Tu me contaste eso, yo lo recuerdo, venías y me hablabas tanto… luego me cantabas- ** susurro agarrando la foto en cuestión entre sus manos.

Rachel aún con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo la abrazo por la espalda, poniendo su mejilla en el hombro de Quinn.

-**Tuve tanta culpa Quinn- **mascullo apenada. Quinn se mordió el labio- **solo tuve siete días para estar a tu lado… yo no sabía que hacer-** un pequeño sollozo alerto a Quinn que dejo la foto donde estaba y giro sobre sí misma.

-**Tu no tuviste la culpa yo… yo estaba furiosa no estaba prestando atención Rachel-** Quinn suspiro con fuerzas, ahí se venía una verdad en toda su totalidad. Rachel frunció su frente, ella claramente no entendía.

\- **Porque estabas furiosas?- ** cuestiono con calma, la ante sala de la tormenta pensó Quinn.

-**Yo… yo iba a detener la boda… bueno lo intentaría-** murmuro entre dientes. Avergonzada y un poco molesta con ella misma-** era adolescente lo siento… pero no podía dejar de que te casaras, él no era-** pero se detuvo, no era el caso, eso ya no valía la pena.

Rachel trago con fuerza, eso era información totalmente nueva y difícil de dirigir.

-**Porque… porque pretendías detener la boda?-** pregunto con cierto nerviosismo.

Quinn comenzó a caminar por la habitación, las palabras justas que explicaran aquello no existían y sus nervios al sentirse tan expuesta estaban jugando con ella.- **Quinn-** pronuncio Rachel agarrando una de las manos de la rubia al pasar- **necesito saber, por favor-** pidió mirándola a los ojos.

-**Creo que está claro por qué-** musito mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras su mirada se clavaba en el piso, lejos de aquellos ojos marrones que parecían muchos más intensos que nunca.

-**Quinn-** la rubia suspiro, era ahora o nunca.

-**Yo… Rachel… yo estaba enamorada de ti, iba hacer un acto completamente egoísta… yo te quería para mí pero no era ese el modo de hacer las cosas- ** reconoció finalmente.

-**Tal vez no… sin embargo completamente dramático-** Rachel acarició el rostro de Quinn con suavidad.- **ve a bañarte Quinn, tenemos que ir a buscar a mi hermana-** le recordó.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, esa no era la reacción que esperaba de Rachel. No obstante se metió en el baño y cuando se sacó su camisa llevo su mano a su costilla derecha, dejando una pequeña caricia junto con un fuerte suspiro.

Mientras Rachel sacaba una fotografía de Quinn del baile en el que Kurt había sido elegido reina, Quinn estaba radiante, toda una princesa de cuento de hadas y ella se había llevado el bofetón de su vida cuando solo intentaba ayudarla.

Pensamientos que iban y venían, que se entrelazaban uno con los otros, que se mezclaban… Internamente estaba hecha un lío, pero no quería agobiarse, quería darle un oportunidad… ella necesitaba pero sobre todo quería volver a sentirse querida.

-**Y si siempre fue ella?-**

Su consciencia no replicó, no había respuestas cuando todo parecía claro y resuelto.

-**Rachel-** exclamo Santana entrando a la habitación. Rachel corrió hacia su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza.

-**Tranquila, solo tienes que tener paciencia-** susurro Santana contra el oído de Rachel.

-**Cuéntame-** pidió Rachel y Santana sonrió.

Rachel bajo con Santana y aunque su mente no dejaba de pensar en toda la información que había recibido, pudo disfrutar de cada detalle que Santana decía con tanta dedicación, desde el parto y como Brittany se había mantenido con fuerzas hasta el último momento, hasta como cuando a pesar de casi perder su mano al escuchar el llanto de su hija todo dolor fue reemplazado por un desbordante sentimiento de felicidad.

Rachel lagrimeaba de felicidad, agarrada de la mano de Leroy. Lo que Rachel ni nadie se dio cuenta era que Kurt había desaparecido.

-**Realmente la quieres?- ** cuestiono apenas entro a la habitación de Rachel, Quinn que estaba terminando de vestirse bajo su camiseta con rapidez y cierto nerviosismo.

-**Veo que nadie sabe tocar la puerta-** contesto haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Kurt.

-**Ella es…**

**-Kurt detente, sé lo que es Rachel pero deberían dejar de ser tan protectores-** reprocho con el ceño fruncido.

-**Ella no necesita sufrir por amor nuevamente- **musito con dureza antes de sentarse en la cama.

-**Que te hace pensar que sufrirá?- ** cuestiono con las manos en su cadera.

-**Su vida pertenece a los escenarios, a los aplausos, a los vítores de su público- **contesto con tranquilidad y tratando de evidenciar algo más, algo que Quinn capto rápidamente.

-**Yo nunca le quitaría eso- **espeto molesta, porque Kurt solo estaba suponiendo sin saber.

-**Rachel juro no volver a enamorarse y que solo se dedicaría al amor de su público-** espeto para provocarla.

-**Kurt entiendo lo que estás haciendo, pero hasta que no sepa que es lo que quiere Rachel o que siente no puedo decirte más, que-** ella suspiro, ese sábado era una extensión de dramatismos del viernes- **la quiero desde siempre- **Kurt frunció su ceño visiblemente confundido.

-**Eso que quiere decir?-** pregunto curioso.

-**Yo cambie Kurt, crecí como persona en casi todos los aspectos… pero cuando la vi –** sonrió ante el recuerdo- ** con su pelo mojado y su sonrisa entusiasta… todo pareció volver y entonces los sentimientos del pasado regresaron- **

**-Tu la querías- **susurro en una confirmación que lo dejó helado

Quinn asintió para luego sentarse al lado de una atónito Kurt.

-**Y todavía me queda Santana- ** exhalo exhausta y Kurt rió divertido. _Se ríe de mis miserias,_ pensó Quinn.

-**Solo la cuidamos… realmente la pasamos mal Quinn, Rachel había perdido su brillo, su sonrisa sabes o imaginas lo que fue eso?-** indago con suavidad.

Quinn miro la sonrisa brillante que estaba en el espejo e imagino ese rostro hermoso sin ese detalle, la sonrisa de Rachel era una revolución, era su marca personal e imaginársela triste oprimía su corazón.

-**Quiero… quiero devolverle el amor-** confirmó a pesar de que eso sería imposible en su pensar- ** la cuidare hasta donde me deje, respetaré sus decisiones y todo lo que haga falta Kurt-** era Rachel Barbra Berry, que podía esperar si no más que drama desde el comienzo de su relación.

-**Eso es muy lindo de tu…**

**-No te atrevas a tratarme con condescendencia- **interrumpió bruscamente-** crees que no sé qué si decide darnos una oportunidad tendremos cientos de paparazzi detrás nuestro? Crees que no estoy pensando en todas esas posibilidades?- **kurt abrió sus ojos asombrado- **pero no voy a preocuparme por eso, no todavía, voy a disfrutar de ella y con ella- ** sentencio seria.

Kurt la abrazo y le susurro una "gracias" sentido en su oído, ella se dejó envolver por los brazos de él, no estaba enojada, tal vez un poco molesta pero eso no le impedía entender la postura de Kurt.

Finalmente cuando Kurt salió de la habitación pudo respirar con tranquilidad o eso creía.

-**Entonces Kurt se me adelanto- **la voz de Hiram se dejaba escuchar y Quinn simplemente recupero su postura al pararse de un sopetón. –**cuando sepas con claridad que es lo que va a pasar entre ustedes, tendremos la charla Quinn Fabray, mientras tanto baja a desayunar, hay zumo de manzana- ** Hiram guiño uno de sus ojos y dejo una caricia en el hombro de Quinn y salió de la habitación.

-Seguro que la del supermercado habría sido más fácil-

-_Que acaso no lo fue?-_

-O cállate_-_

Se tiro en la cama mirando el techo que estaba cubierto de estrellas, ella había soñado con tener esa posibilidad con Rachel, pero eso, simplemente soñado cuando cerraba sus ojos. Pero eso era completamente distinto, ella había besado a Rachel y para su sorpresa la morena no la había rechazado e incluso todo parecía marchar bien. Quitando a Kurt y posiblemente a Santana con sus agobiantes reclamos, preguntas y seguro futuras amenazas.

-**En que piensas?-** pregunto Rachel sentándose a los pies de la cama. Quinn levanto la vista y suspiro reincorporándose.

-**En ti, en mí y en todas las preguntas que me hará Santana y tus padres-** exclamó abatida dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama.

-**Quinn… que no te agobien, nos hemos besado, me gustas si-** le saco las manos de la cara a la rubia y le sonrió-** pero iremos paso a paso, todavía hay muchas cosas que necesitamos hablar, saber y conocer-** se acostó a su lado y la obligó a girar su rostro que la mirara – **sé que mi vida no es común pero todavía tengo 2 meses de vacaciones… disfrutemos de eso si?-** Quinn se apoyó sobre su brazo y atrajo a Rachel por su cintura hasta que la tuvo bien cerca de ella.

-**Cuando volvamos tendremos una cita de acuerdo?-** pregunto mirando a los enormes ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban.

-**De acuerdo srta Fabray, ahora baja a desayunar que no hay nadie así que ve tranquila- ** Rachel tiro de la mano de Quinn para que se levantara pero esta aprovecho para agarrarla con sus piernas y brazos haciéndola caer encima de ella.

-**Quiero mi beso de buenos días, de media mañana, de almuerzo, mi beso de media tarde, el de la noche y por supuesto el buenas noches Rachel- ** espeto Quinn con seriedad y Rachel rio con ganas antes de que su boca cayera sobre la de Quinn.

-**El concepto de ir paso a paso no lo conoces verdad?-**

**-Tu y yo tenemos historia, un pasado, me conoces y te conozco- ** ahí había un punto, pensó Rachel.

-**Pero… conoces a la Rachel de 17 y a la Rachel diva q…**

**-Eres estructuradamente estructurada, necesitas tener el control sobre todo lo que haces, tienes una cafetera más antigua que mi Jeep donde preparas innumerables capuccinos y amas a tus amigos (tu familia) por sobre todas las cosas- **Quinn sonreía orgullosa de haber enumerado todo aquello y casi sin respirar mientras que Rachel permanecía con el ceño fruncido.

-**Soy terriblemente predecible- ** se quejó pero Quinn la agarro de rostro haciendo que la mirara fijamente.

-**No, simplemente soy una observadora compulsiva cuando me gusta alguien- ** le dio un tierno beso antes de liberarla del agarre de sus piernas – **vayamos a buscar a Beth desayuno en el camino, tu manejas-** se apresuró a decir antes de que Rachel pudiera reprochar algo.

El desayuno… 2 zumos de manzana y por supuesto una manzana que al ver la marca no se comió.

-**No puedo creer que no compren mis manzanas- ** espeto indignada por décima vez, Rachel sonreía divertida era agradable escuchar cómo se quejaba la rubia.

-**Es solo una manzana-** mascullo Rachel con la vista puesta en la carretera.

-**No, y no hablo por las ganancias eso es indiferente, sino porque mis manzanas son orgánicas, naturales, llenas de vitaminas reales- **replico ofendida-** esta es de cámara, sabes manzana de "tecnología"-** ella mostro la manzana en cuestión como si fuera un pecado de la vida.

Rachel no contesto ella poco sabia sobre el mundo que rodeaba a Quinn como para poder objetar algo, así que solo arrugo su frente para mostrar su confusión, claro gesto que Quinn capto enseguida para poder continuar hablando.

-**Fabray inc cuida del medio ambiente, la tierra donde crecen los manzaneros está compuesta de puro compost-** explico con suavidad, por supuesto Rachel seguía sin entender nada de todo lo que estaba diciendo Quinn, no porque fuera tonta sino porque ella no tenía la menor idea de cómo plantar una rosa siquiera.-** okey básicamente es tierra con pedazos de frutas y verduras que hace todo sea más sano y natural, a diferencia de las producidas por la manipulación del hombre-** Quinn se había dedicado de lleno al cuidado orgánico de sus manzanas, por algo eran las mejores, por algo era la principal comerciante y distribuidora de dichas frutas.

-**Sin embargo-** sopeso Rachel luego de un rato –** todas dicen 100% naturales- ** reconoció Rachel.

-**Como si realmente lo fueran-** replico de brazos cruzados.

-**Eres tan adorable- **musito Rachel y Quinn agradeció que Rachel fuera tan responsable que no quitaba la vista de la carretera por nada, porque si no su sonrojo aumentaría considerablemente.

Todo resultaba ser fácil, fácil conversar, fácil de estar. Porque ellas eran simplemente dos mujeres de 25 años, sencillas a primera vista, hermosas para cualquier ojo con sentido común. Estar así resultaba normal, Rachel dejaba de ser una diva de Broadway junto con Quinn y le encantaba. Mientras que la rubia era ella en todo su esplendor. Todo parecía fácil.

-**Sabes Beth quiere ser veterinaria, ama los animales- ** comento Quinn después de un rato en silencio, pero Rachel endureció su rostro ante lo que acaba de escuchar.

-**Ella va ser cantante Quinn- **mascullo seria y Quinn necesito ponerse de lado para ver el perfil serio de Rachel.

-**No, ella quiere ser veterinaria- **insistió cruzada de brazos.

Rachel se atrevió a mirarla por el rabillo del ojo y con gesto de fastidio aparco el Jeep en la primera explanada que encontró a su derecha, desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad y enfrento a los intensos ojos verdes que la desafiaban.

-**Nunca las has escuchado cantar verdad?-** pregunto manteniéndole la mirada, Quinn frunció el ceño, ella no lo había hecho así que solo negó con la cabeza lentamente – **ella tiene tu voz-** Quinn abrió los ojos y llevo su mano a su boca –**entre Shelby estamos enseñándole a trabajar su voz y… es increíble-** finalizo con una sonrisa de pleno orgullo en su rostro haciendo que sus ojos brillaran como nunca antes Quinn los había visto.

-**Beth… ella nunca me lo comento- **susurro apenada, Rachel inmediatamente acaricio su mejilla con cuidado como si Quinn fuera a romperse.

-**Creo que fue… no lo sé mi madre tendrá sus razones y ella también tiene muchas preguntas que responder-** espeto un poco molesta.

-**Ella no tiene la culpa, solo estaba protegiéndote, pensaba que nos odiábamos después de todo lo que paso con…**

**-Finn-** termino Rachel por ella-** puedes nombrarlo Quinn, él siempre estará en cierto punto en… en nuestras vidas-** suspiro aquello último mientras Quinn asentía con la cabeza.

-**Siempre puede ser veterinaria y cantante de medio tiempo- ** bromeo Quinn, Rachel solo negó con la cabeza riendo suavemente.

-**Podemos seguir? Estamos realmente cerca-** cuestiono Rachel ya enderezando su postura frente al volante, Quinn por su lado miro el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca y volvió su vista a Rachel.

-**Es la hora de mi beso de mediodía- **musito tranquila, pero Rachel se sonrojo por completo, estaba en la carretera que conectaba Lima con Indian Lake y si bien nadie pasaba por allí en aquellos momentos, ellas estaban igualmente en el aire libre y cualquier podría ver a Rachel Berry besar a un hermosa rubia.

\- **Rachel es un chiste, no tienes que hacerlo- ** se apresuró a decir Quinn al ver el rostro contrariado de Rachel.

-**No espera… no es que no quiera es solo que…-** ella miro hacia todos lados, la carretera seguía vacía pero sin embargo –** lo siento-** murmuro aún roja pero ahora de le vergüenza, eso era algo que no quería hacerle a Quinn, porque simplemente no se lo merecía.

-**Hey, hey-** Quinn salió del agarre de su cinturón de seguridad y se acercó a Rachel – **me lo das al llegar de acuerdo? Paso a paso Rachel-** espeto antes de regalarle un abrazo tranquilizador y Rachel pensó que era realmente afortunada.

-**Gracias- **Rachel beso la mejilla de Quinn antes de que esta retornara a su lugar.

-**Nada de gracias Rachel, todavía me debes un beso- **bromeo, entonces el Jeep se puso nuevamente en marcha.

Quinn estiro su brazo izquierdo hasta el cabezal del asiento de Rachel acariciando de forma disimulada su pelo que el viento hacia bailar, de fondo de escuchaba "Feel The Love" de rudimental con la voz de John Newman. Un imperceptible suspiro y Quinn pensó que en ese momento podía con todo, que su paciencia no tenía límites. Ella nunca había imaginado que en esa vida Rachel podría llegar a corresponder sus sentimientos de alguna forma y era por eso que no la presionaría. Por otro lado agradecía que Rachel fuera comunicativa o en parte lo fuera porque de esa manera podrían arreglar lo que fuera, la comunicación en una pareja es fundamental para evitar que los males se acumulen.

En algún momento entre todos esos pensamientos que cruzaban en la mente de Quinn habían llegado a Indian Lake, miro a su alrededor y vio que el auto de Shelby seguía aparcado en el mismo sitio que cuando se fue la noche anterior y a punto estuvo de bajar pero Rachel tiro de su brazo obligándola a que la mirara. Rachel le sonrió de lado y dejo un pequeño, pequeñísimo beso que a Quinn le supo a nada antes de salir del Jeep.

-**Volveremos en mi coche a Beth le gusta escuchar música- **escucho Quinn mientras negaba con la cabeza viendo como Rachel corría abriendo los brazos para abrazarse a su pequeña cosa perfecta. Porque Beth Corcoran era perfecta no solo para Quinn y Shelby lo era para Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Kurt y Blaine, aunque claro que esto último escapara del conocimiento de Quinn.

-**Q!-** grito Beth antes de tirarse encima de la rubia, Quinn beso cada parte del rostro de su hija apretándola contra su cuerpo, entonces recordó lo que Rachel le había dicho.

-**Cómo es eso que vas a ser cantante- ** reprocho haciéndose la ofendida, Beth la ignoro pero giro su rostro buscando al de Rachel.

-**Barbra-** exclamo con el ceño fruncido, Shelby salió al encuentro de su otra hija sin dejar de mirar la divertida pelea que se aproximaba.

-**Ella dijo que tu querías ser veterinaria que querías que le dijera?-** replico Rachel, era una discusión de hermanas en toda regla y cuando Quinn quiso interponerse Shelby le hizo señas que no se metiera.

Beth camino hacia Rachel con las manos apretadas en un puño.

-**Yo voy a ser veterinaria y lo otro era una sorpresa Barbra-** espeto entre dientes.

-**Sabes que no me molesta que me digas Barbra así que…**

**-Nogmo-** grito Beth interrumpiéndola y Rachel frunció su frente.

-**Oh no, tu no me has llamado de esa manera está en el tratado y lo sabes pequeña caprichosa-** contra ataco Rachel.

-**No soy caprichosa- **Beth dio un pisotón al suelo y se cruzó de brazos.

-**Si lo eres por eso te enojas de esa manera, yo solo le dije la verdad- **Rachel se media vuelta dejando que su pelo cerrara la discusión como si fuera una cortina.

-**Todos saben que ese pelo es una mentira, lo tienes todo pomposo porque…**

**-Ni se te ocurra-** Rachel se encaró a Beth y Shelby detuvo a Quinn por el brazo.

-_**Es una tonta discusión de hermanas-**_susurro Shelby en el oído a Quinn.

-**No es una tonta discusión-** exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-**Bueno basta, están asustando a Quinn se comportan- **llamó la atención de las dos y ambas se cruzaron de brazos mirando hacia lados distintos.

-**Ella empezó-** dijeron a la vez señalándose pero sin mirarse.

Entonces Quinn estallo en una carcajada que venía conteniendo desde hacía rato incluso lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos producto de la risa que no cesaba – **ustedes… por dios… son especiales- **aseguro aun entre risas.

-**De acuerdo… nos vamos a Lima- **Rachel cambio de tema pronunciándose con seriedad, entonces Beth la miro cuestionándola –**los abuelos están bien-** agrego, pero Quinn frunció el ceño "abuelos"- **mis padres son como sus abuelos, larga historia-** Rachel movió sus manos intentando restarle importancia.

-**Que hay en Lima?-** quiso saber Judy que se acercaba por primera vez en son de paz. Rachel miro a Quinn buscando permiso pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Shelby llevo sus manos a su boca y exclamo.

-**Oh por dios Britt-Britt-** Beth volvió la vista a Rachel.

-**A que es niña?-** grito emocionada –** el tío Blaine hizo una apuesta conmigo, él dijo que si yo ganaba me llevaría a uno de sus ensayos- **pero Quinn solo quedó con "tío Blaine" que carajos se había perdido –** y el tío Kurt ganara un guardarropa nuevo-** Beth hablaba sin parar mientras Quinn estaba en un estado autista, se había enajenado de la realidad y Rachel se dio cuenta.

-**Puedes prepararle sus cosas?- **pregunto a Shelby, ella agarro la mano de Quinn y la llevo para adentro de su casa bajo la atenta mirada de Judy pero a Rachel poco le importo. Al llegar a la cocina con una Quinn que no prestaba atención a nada en específico suspiro. Una mentira había guardado tantos secretos, habían omitido tantos detalles tan importantes. Rachel abrazo a Quinn y le acaricio la espalda con suavidad.

-**Tenemos tanto de que hablar-** susurro Quinn al oído de Rachel.

-**Lo sé, lo sé te lo dije, paso a paso-**

**-No sabes lo feliz que fui cuando te vi la primera vez con tu pelo mojado y esa sonrisa tan tuya- **musito Quinn apretando a Rachel contra su cuerpo.

-**Yo te había visto pasar con tus perros… tenía tanto miedo Quinn- **reconoció Rachel respirando con pesadez, ellas se mantenían abrazadas, Rachel con su mejilla apoyada entre el hombro y el cuello de Quinn mientras que esta última apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de Rachel.

-**Quiero saber todo de ti-**

**-Y yo de ti-**

**-Y yo también quiero un abrazo-** exclamo Beth al entrar a la cocina, ambas sonrieron se apartaron unos centímetros los justos para que el pequeño cuerpo de Beth entrara y se abrazaron.

-**Siempre quise esto-** admitió Beth-** no se peleen más por favor- **pidió con la voz ahogada y las dos adultas lo notaron.

-**hey Beth, no nos pelearemos nunca, nunca más-** afirmo Quinn mirando a su niña-** bueno…-** agrego con misterio- **seguramente nos peleemos, pero-** se apresuró a decir antes de que Beth pudiera decir algo- **nos reconciliaremos-** Beth sonrió satisfecha ante aquello.

**-Si nos peleamos no será por mi culpa- **espeto Rachel guiñándole un ojo a Beth- **todos saben que soy un angelito-**Quinn rodo los ojos, tal vez lo fuera pero no quitaba el ego de diva que tenía.

-**De acuerdo volvamos a Lima- ** exclamo Quinn rodando las llaves de su Jeep entre sus dedos.

-**Q?-** Beth llamo su atención – **podemos ir en el coche de Rach?- **la morena sonrió asintiendo y Quinn asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-**Peroooo- **recordó- **el mini está en Lima-** Quinn alzo sus cejas satisfecha el Jeep estaba al ruedo.

Rachel se acercó al oído de Quinn y susurro-** yo también tengo otro auto Lucy-** Quinn sintió un escalofrío casi indebido ante ese susurro cálido y miro a Beth que asentía apoyando lo dicho por su hermana- **terminen de arreglarse yo voy a buscarlo- **beso la mejilla de ambas rubias pero antes de irse se giro y miro a Beth –** no le digas de nuestro batimóvil-** Beth asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Una vez con Rachel fuera de su vista Quinn miro a Beth y esta simplemente levanto su dedo índice y comenzó a negar. – **No te lo diré Q, pero donde va Rachel va el "otro"-** Beth camino hasta donde estaba Shelby con su mochila lista.

-**Solo… déjalas ser, veras que se complementan demasiado bien y es imposible ganarles en algo- **ese fue el consejo de Shelby al acercarse a Quinn.

Afuera se escuchó un ronroneo, el ronroneo de un auto que estaba siendo conducido por Rachel Berry haciendo que la cabeza de Quinn vuelva a desconectar del plano terrenal.

-**Beth que no vaya muy fuerte- **pidió Shelby antes de dejar un beso en la frente de su hija- **y dile a Britt que la veo en cuanto pueda- **Beth abrazo a su madre pero con la vista puesta en el auto que la estaba esperando en la calle mientras Quinn miraba aquella nave con los ojos bien abiertos.

-**Nissan Juke- **murmuro Quinn caminando hacia el coche en cuestión, saludo con una mano mientras que con la otra agarraba la mano de su hija. Era un auto si, casi camioneta con la potencia de un 4x4 y la elegancia característica de la marca.

-**Manejas tu-**Rachel salio del auto abrió la puerta de atrás para Beth y camino con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro… Quinn estaba perpleja.

-**Tracción delantera, de 0-100 en 11,5 segundos, velocidad máxima real 170 km/h, dirección asistida eléctrica de piñón y cremallera- ** detallo Rachel ya en el asiento del copiloto –** y por sobre todo, el equipo de sonido es con conexión bluetooth con una potencia de 3500 watts- **Beth metió la cabeza entre los asientos delanteros para agregar – **y yo soy la dj en este medio día.**

Quinn alucinaba, primero porque no sabía en qué momento Rachel había llevado tal auto hasta a Indian Lake y segundo porque era un verdadero placer estar conduciendo un Nissan Juke, era moderno hasta en el diseño imponente que portaba, de color blanco con sus vidrios opacos, ella podría darse el gusto de comprárselo si quisiera, pero amaba a su Jeep más que a nada y por otro lado con su mercedes deportivo tenía más que suficiente aunque…

Ese pensamiento quedo completamente congelado cuando una suave voz llego a sus oídos, un voz que cantaba por encima de una canción que bien conocía porque la había escucha de la misma voz de Rachel Berry en sus años de instituto, "The Only Exception" pero aquella suave y melodiosa voz era de Beth, de su niña que distraída con su móvil había dejado que su voz saliera acompañando a la de Hayley Williams, instintivamente Rachel apoyo su mano en la rodilla de Quinn dándose cuenta de las expresiones que su rostro le estaba regalando.

-**Ella… canta-** sin sonido Quinn remarco las palabras y Rachel asintió, estiro su mano hasta el cuello de la rubia para acariciar aquella zona y Quinn no podía pedir más estaba con su… su… con Rachel y encima su hija estaba cantando incluso mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Todo parecía fácil, entonces se sintió abrumada no todo podía ser tan fácil.

A metros del hospital se aparcó con suavidad, apago la música, agarró la mano de Rachel y se giró hacia atrás para ver a Beth. Un suspiro de ante sala…

-**Ustedes son… lo más importante- ** espeto nerviosa y Beth sorió-** quiero disfrutar todo lo que pueda de ti-** miro a Rachel que ya se encontraba sonrojada-** y por supuesto de ti, no quiero más secretos, quiero todo de ustedes- **aseguro con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

-**Q, no vayas a llorar que una vez que lo haces no paras más- **Beth bromeo acariciando la mano de su madre, Quinn río por la verdad que acababa de decir su hija.

-**Vamos… que quiero ver al bebé-** Rachel guiño un ojo a Quinn antes de salir del coche seguida por una entusiasta Beth.

Rachel tenía miedo, había pasado años en soledad, años dedicándose a su público y ahora se encontraba completamente vulnerable ante Quinn Fabray. Nada era fácil pero todo se sentía tan viene que pelearía contra lo que fuera para seguir descubriendo ese tipo de felicidad.

-**Rachel- **llamo Beth antes de entrar a la habitación 323- **crees que… que podre tener al bebé en brazos-** Rachel sonrió con adoración, Beth seguía con la intriga del sexo del bebé.

-**Seguro que sí, Britt no puede decirte que no a nada-** respondió Rachel, Beth agarro su mano para adentrarse a la habitación y Quinn nuevamente había desaparecido aunque Rachel creía saber dónde estaba.

Ahí adentro se encontraba Brittany con su hija en brazos y Santana en la misma cama acostada al lado de su mujer observando el rostro dormido de su hija. Los globos seguían en el mismo lugar pero el oso estaba en la mesita de noche de Brittany.

-**Hola se puede?-** susurro Rachel, amaba ver como sus amigas habían creado una familia.

Brittany le regalo una brillante sonrisa y con un movimiento de cabeza le comunico que entrara. Beth jugaba con sus manos tímidas hasta que Santana localizo sus ojos.

-**Ven Bethy ven-** exclamo quedo Santana golpeando sus piernas, entonces Beth corrió hacia la latina, subió a la cama ante la suave risa de Rachel y se acostó sobre Santana que inmediatamente la abrazo.

-**Es una niña- ** susurro y Santana afirmo con su cabeza.

-**Vanessa Lopez-Pierce-** menciono Brittany.

Rachel no podía sentir más felicidad, sentada en el sillón que se encontraba a un costado de la cama de donde se encontraba la nueva familia.

-**Donde está Quinn?-** pregunto Brittany con curiosidad.

-**Aquí- **dijo entrando con tres bolsas en sus manos –**regalos-** exclamo Quinn con una sonrisa enorme de esas donde los ojos se convierten en una pequeña línea. Quinn miro la escena en la cama, como Beth estaba siendo abrazada por Santana, Brittany a su lado con su niña en el pecho. Entonces sus ojos volvieron a brillar de ese modo que anunciaba una cantidad de lágrimas indescriptibles.

-**Ven aquí-** Rachel fue a su rescate tirando de su mano hasta sentarla en el sillón y posteriormente sentarse en sus piernas – **veamos que has traído-** agarro una de las bolsas y empezó a sacar prendas, rosas, blancas y verdes suaves. Hasta que llego a un pequeño enterito que llevaba el nombre de "Nessi" en el pecho.- **te matara-**susurro Rachel divertida haciendo clara referencia a Santana.

-**A mi… me pareció divertido-** murmuro entre dientes.

-**Lo es créeme porque a Britt le encantara pero Santana se convertirá en Bella-** Rachel hablaba en un susurro imperceptible manteniendo su sonrisa pero Santana… era Santana y a ella nada se le escapaba.

-**Que tanto susurran ustedes?-** cuestiono levantando la voz.

-**Corre Quinn… salva tu vida- **dramatizó Rachel y Quinn se abrazó a su cintura.- **de acuerdo mostraré los regalos- **se aventuró a decir Rachel.

Desde la posición, así como estaba comenzó a mostrar cada pequeña cosa que sacaba de las bolsas, baberos, sonajeros, enteritos, escarpines.

-**Y ese?-** señalo Brittany que no había dejado de ver la prenda que Quinn tenía en sus manos.

-**Este está mal-** espeto Quinn.

-**Pero yo lo quiero ver- **replico Brittany con ternura.

Rachel suspiro y agarro la prenda-** de acuerdo pero sepan que Quinn es media freak y…**

**-Rachel-** presiono Santana, ella entonces mostró la prenda y rápidamente paso lo que había sospechado.

-**Oh dios mio como no me di cuenta-**

**-Me estas cargando verdad-**

**-Nessi-** susurro Brittany mirando a su hija con amor puro.

-**Oh no, Britt-Britt no por dios, y tu-** señaló a Quinn – **no te alcanza con tener a Berry que encima bautizas a mi hija con ese apodo horrenda… pido tratado- **exclamo con severidad.

-**Te lo dije-** murmuro Rachel tapándose la boca.

-**Me… yo… me pareció… gracioso- ** los nervios de Quinn eran tan visibles que Rachel podía sentir su agarre temblar.

-**Eres genial Quinnie- **Brittany estaba encantada- **y tu deja de quejarte le has dicho Ness toda la mañana-** le reprochó a su mujer.

-**Pero no Nessi como en la… película de los chupasangre enamorados-**odiaba esa película y por el contrario a Brittany le encantaba.

-**A mí me parece que le queda bien-** susurro Beth que no se había movido un ápice de los brazos de su tía.- **Tía San?- **llamo Beth.

-**Dime Bethy-** Quinn frunció su entre ceja de inmediato.

-**Como Bethy?-** cuestiono de manera brusca moviendo a Rachel hacia un lado. Brittany junto con la morena rodaron los ojos. Es lo que uno tenía que soportar al estar con Santana y Quinn juntas. Ellas difícilmente se habían puesto de acuerdo en el pasado, porque lo harían siendo mujeres maduras?

-**Tía San- **exclamo Beth, ella necesitaba hacer una pregunta importante, todas callaron y la clavaron su mirada en ella- **Bien… porque dijiste que si no le alcanzaba con tener a Berry?- **entonces el silencio tomó otra profundidad. Beth entendía, ella había tenido una educación especial. Pero como se tomaría que su madre estuviera con su media hermana en un sentido romántico.

-**Es que… Quinn… ella mmm**

**-Ella quiere a Rachel… desde siempre-** interrumpió como si nada Brittany, Rachel palideció y Quinn sintió enrojecer.

-**La quieres como a Isabel?-** pregunto mirando a Quinn.

-**NO- **chillo Rachel molesta al escuchar el nombre de la "otra".

-**Madre?-** pregunto y Quinn quería desaparecer, Beth nunca la llamaba madre a menos que estuviera por enojarse.

-**No como a Isabel, no podría compararse bajo ningún punto con Isabel, Beth- **respondió sin titubeos-**Rachel es mucho más que importante para mí.**

**-Pero…-**la niña todavía no tenía satisfecha su duda- **la quieres como a una amiga o como la tía San quiere a la tía Britt?- **pregunto finalmente.

-**La quiero… de todas las formas que puedas imaginar-** contesto Quinn, Rachel quería abrazar a la rubia fuerte y llenarla de besos en cambio apretó su rodilla y se contuvo. Mientras Beth se quedó en silencio, miro a Santana a los ojos y esta simplemente la ayudo a bajar de la cama.

Camino hasta donde estaba Rachel y su madre. El silencio era ensordecedor o tal vez era el sonido de dos corazones que latían ferozmente en el pecho de esas dos mujeres.

-**Tenemos que hablar- **espeto con seriedad y entonces miro a Rachel – **ella sabe de la foto que tienes en Nueva York- **levanto sus hombros y volvió al lado de su tía.

Rachel estaba de colores, ella siempre había tenido a Quinn en sus pensamientos a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado y de su trabajo. Pero no fue hasta que la vio en el periódico que su deseo por ella no había tomado la fuerza suficiente.

Tenían que hablar, entre ellas, con Beth, con todos… y recién era las 16 horas del sábado 28 de abril. El tiempo parecía que caminaba a paso de tortuga, lento pero con grandes consecuencias. Eran las consecuencias de las mentiras, una vez develada la verdad parecía que nunca se acabaría el encontrar pequeñas cosas que conocer y que saber. En todo caso habían pasado demasiado años, demasiadas vivencias… era el comienzo de algo sin nombre pero tenían todo el tiempo del mundo o tal vez solo hasta el 20 de junio.

* * *

_Hola! uuff que largo... jajaja pero necesario! _

_Solo quiero que sepan que NO voy a desaparecer, solo tardar... tengo que viajar y eso va hacer que me demore pero hey... _

_Ya saben... solo voy a tardar..._

_Quiero agradecer que sigan ahí a las que dejan sus comentarios y a las que no... sé que están igualmente! _

_y nada... eso. Buen domingo y buen comienzo de semana para ustedes. _


	17. Chapter 17

In My Place (ColdPlay) 

-**Entonces te gusta?-**

Quinn se mantuvo en silencio mirando hacia el cielo azul bañado de nubes…

-**Acaso piensas mudarte?-**

Sintió que alguien se acomodaba en una de sus piernas. No obstante Quinn se mantuvo en silencio.

-**Yo creo que es amor verdadero-**

La conversación sin que ella fuera participe iba y venía, no quería agobiarse con esos pensamientos, no todavía, su plan a pesar de no ser una persona de planes, era ir paso a paso, disfrutar de Rachel y el tiempo que estuvieran juntas. Su pierna derecha fue nuevamente invadida.

-**Bethy crees que Quinn se mude a Nueva York?-** la niña abrazo la pierna de Quinn, levanto su mano y con su dedo índice simplemente negó. Beth sabía cuánto Quinn odiaba la frialdad que representaban las ciudades céntricas.

-**Entonces estuviste enamorada de ella en el instituto- **Quinn bajo la mano hasta llegar a la cabeza de Dog, el sí entendía sus silencios.

Era 30 de Abril finalmente, lunes soleado pero con esa brisa que revuelve cabellos, que lleva y trae aromas mezclados. Mientras todos conversaban alrededor de Quinn esta se mantenía aislada de todos pero disfrutando de ellos a la vez.

Brittany había sido dada de alta esa misma mañana y en ese momento se encontraba con Rachel preparando la merienda para todos, a la vez que Santana, Kurt, Beth, Dog y Quinn estaban en el jardín… esperen Nessi estaba en el pecho de Santana por supuesto, porque ella simplemente estaba enamorada de su hija. Finalmente a regañadientes Santana había aceptado que todos llamaran "Nessi" a su pequeña hija, sobre todo cuando Brittany se rehusó a re abrir el tratado. Por otro lado estaba Kurt que no paraba de mover su pierna por la ansiedad que tenía ante la llegada de su marido y su hijo. El solo quería que la familia estuviera completa.

Fue un segundo más tarde cuando se sintió el ruido de un auto estacionar y Beth que estaba en el césped junto a su madre fue la segunda en reaccionar, porque por supuesto el primero había sido Kurt, corrieron por el costado de la casa y entonces Quinn disfruto de su silencio. O casi…

-**Puedo hacerte una pregunta que no implica a Rachel?-** pregunto Santana sentándose en el verde césped junto a su amiga, Quinn afirmo con un simple pestañeo y una ligera sonrisa.- **Como te cambia esto?-** Santana miro a su hija y Quinn estiro su brazo para agarrar la mano de Nessi, miro a Santana como si de repente el recuerdo del pasado golpeara fuerte en su pecho, como si esa pregunta la hubiese trasladado al preciso momento que Beth estuvo en sus brazos.

-**Desde el momento en el que abrace a Beth por primera vez, supe que nunca sería la misma persona-** respondió suavemente, pero entonces su rostro se ensombreció de dolor ante el recuerdo y la nostalgia de aquel tiempo.

-**Hey Quinn-**

**-Lo siento… es que tengo miedo de la última vez- **espeto mordiendo su labio.

-**De la última vez?-** Santana entrecerró sus ojos claramente confundida.

-**Si bueno de las últimas veces que puedas hacer "algo" y luego ya no más- ** hablo Quinn mirando al cielo, sin embargo Santana estaba un poco perdida.

-**No te sigo Quinn-** musito tranquila.

-**Llegara un día cuando le des de comer a tu hija por última vez, un día se dormirá sobre ti después de un largo día y luego será la última vez que lo haga, una noche estarás frotando su pelo en la bañera y a partir de ahí querrá bañarse sola…-** suspiro con nostalgia- **un día te cogerá de la mano para cruzar la calle y entonces nunca te la pedirá de nuevo…**

**-Pero eso… eso es crecer- **reconoció Santana aferrada a su niña.

-**Lo sé… el caso es que nunca sabrás cuando será la última vez-**

**-Prometo tener 30 y agarrarte de la mano para cruzar de la calle-** Beth había escuchado todo desde la puerta trasera que daba al jardín, junto a Brittany que miraba con amor a su esposa como estaba abrazada a su hija.

-**Entonces… como te cambia la maternidad?- **insistió Santana.

-**De acuerdo-** Quinn rasco su frente y volvió a suspirar- **Quizás anhelaras la persona que eras antes, ya sabes cuándo tenías libertad, tiempo y nada en particular por lo que preocuparte, conocerás el cansancio pero desde otro punto tal vez… uno que no será placentero… entonces tu vida será la misma solo que llena de pañales y pequeños eruptitos, llantos, risillas encantadoras, quejidos y siestas a cualquier hora… o eso es lo que disfrute un tiempo si y un tiempo no-** todos habían quedado en silencio, Quinn no había tenido su tiempo con su hija en realidad y seguro que todo eso lo había aprendido de su madre y de Shelby o de cuando Beth volvió a su vida.

Beth afirmo su abrazo al cuerpo de Quinn con fuerza, mientras los demás incluidos la familia Hummel-Anderson completa observaban esa pequeña lágrima caer por la mejilla de Quinn. Rachel que había escuchado todo desde el principio sintió que tenía que agradecer que la vida le devolviera a Quinn Fabray de esa forma, tan sabia y tan madura.

-**Quinn Fabray- ** la voz de Blaine resonó fuerte pero divertida rompiendo de ese modo la tensión casi dramática que se estaba viviendo. Quinn pegó un salto recuperando así su verticalidad y sonrió lo más grande que pudo. Blaine que cargaba al pequeño Thomas vestido con una camisa azul fuerte, un corbatín rojo y el pelo como lo llevaba Kurt, una combinación extrañamente encantadora de los dos.

-**Oh por dios-** exclamo, en menos de 20 días había recuperado a casi todos sus amigos, tal vez los más importantes –**Quién es este pequeño caballero?- **pregunto intentando alzar al pequeño Thomas, sin embargo este localizó antes a Rachel y tiro sus brazos hacia ella.

Rachel sin dudar un segundo lo agarró en brazos con una amplia sonrisa- **Esta bien Thomy, Quinnie es la madre de Beth… mírala-** con solo dos años Thomas miro en busca de Beth, una vez la vio giro su rostro a Quinn lo inspecciono brevemente y volvió su mirada a Rachel- **son iguales verdad?-** pregunto picando sus costillas.

-**Está tan enamorado de Rachel-** susurro Santana al lado de Quinn, mientras esta contemplaba como interactuaba Rachel con el pequeño Thomas, aquella sonrisa de Rachel hacia que sus ojos centellaran y Quinn simplemente se sintió hechizada.

-**Primero te casas-** bromeo Kurt al ver la cara de embobada de Quinn – **ella tiene la capacidad de abstraerse del mundo-** agrego al ver que la rubia lo ignoraba y se acercaba a Rachel lentamente.

Rachel la miro, vio a Quinn acercarse a ella, vio como tomaba a Thomas de sus brazos le daba un beso en su frente y se lo devolvía a Kurt aun metida en su mundo. Quinn no habló, se mantuvo en silencio, entrelazo su mano a la de Rachel y camino hacia adentro de la casa.

-**Creo que mejor nos vamos a merendar a…**

**-Ya volvemos-** grito Quinn interrumpiendo a Santana.

Entraron en la primera habitación que Quinn encontró y arrincono a Rachel contra la puerta luego de cerrarla.

-**Necesito saber… si tu… si yo tengo una esperanza-** pregunto a centímetros de la boca de Rachel- **necesito saber, aunque… te veo Rachel y todo de ti me gusta- ** Rachel mordió su labio, levanto su mano a la mejilla de Quinn y se acercó a su rostro poniéndose de puntillas.

-**Solo tienes que enamorarme… crees que sea muy difícil?- **espeto sobre los labios de Quinn y la rubia no lo soporto, agarro el rostro de Rachel y la beso… con delicadeza, con suavidad pero con la fuerza justa que hace que tus piernas te tiemblen, tenía sus ojos apretados porque era su clara expresión de pasión contenida, pero porque demonios los besos de Rachel podían hacerte volar. Se acercó un paso más y pudo sentir el cuerpo de Rachel tibio a través de su camisa, mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y se separó.

Junto su nariz con la de Rachel… en que momento su respiración se había agitado tanto.

-**No puedo con tus besos Quinn- ** admitió Rachel en un respiro casi tangible – **me encantan y que este es el tercero de este modo?- **pregunto mirando los ojos intensos llenos de verde oscuro que tanto le hacían perder el norte.

-**Es tu culpa Berry me pones frenética- **Quinn acarició la cintura de Rachel levantando suavemente la tela de su camisa.

-**Qué crees que haces Fabray?-** cuestiono con una sonrisa que sus ojos expresaban.

-**Volverme loca Rachel pero sshh- **respondió acariciando las costillas de Rachel, sintió su piel contraerse al tacto de sus dedos y volvió sus ojos a los de Rachel, cerrados y mordiéndose el labio, entonces Quinn se separó - ** necesito una ducha Rachel… bien fría –** la rubia salió de la habitación dejando a Rachel palpitando… en casi todas las partes de su cuerpo.

-**Te comportas-**

**-**_**Compórtate tu o has que se "descomporte" con nosotras- **_

**-Idiota-**

**-**_**Lenta-**_

_**-**_**Definitivamente yo también necesito una ducha-**

Paso su mano por su pelo y salió del cuarto, camino a la cocina para continuar tal vez con meriendo que estaba haciendo, pero claro allí estaba Brittany, con un mirada picara dibujada en su rostro.

-**Con Santi vamos hacerte un manual para que sepas como… desempeñarte- **bromeo abrazando a Rachel que por supuesto aún seguía acalorada. La morena tapo su cara por la vergüenza aunque por un lado era divertido, tal vez necesitaría aquello más pronto que tarde.

Una tarde de lunes lleno de amigos, hijos y risas, lleno de amor de colores, una tarde de reencuentro donde el pasado era un recuerdo lejano, en un presente lleno de preguntas, todos ellos habían crecido de manera considerable tanto como personas, profesionalmente e incluso habían formado familia. Pero había algo que no había cambiado con el pasar del tiempo. Ellos seguían sintiendo el mismo compromiso uno para con el otro, el cariño que se tenían era indiscutible porque ellos seguían siendo una gran familia y renovada. Nadie había reprochado la ausencia y distancia de Quinn, por el contrario cada uno había optado una postura compresiva a pesar de que había ciertas cosas que parecían no encajar.

-**Entonces Quinn eres una gran empresaria-** aquella afirmación por parte de Kurt había sonado a "cuéntanos como sucedió eso".

-**Supongo que tuve un golpe de suerte-** respondió de manera módica, finalmente tenía a Nessi en sus brazos y no quería desaprovechar la situación.

-**Tremendo golpe, ciertamente uno muy bueno, sigues siendo la reina… pero de las manzanas-** acotó Santana, a Quinn no le gustaba hablar de su trabajo en realidad, lo sentía incómodo.

-**Santana- **reprendió Rachel aseverando su mirada.

-**Cuando no tienen un pasado y todo lo que queda es el futuro, solo tienen dos opciones, dejarse arrastrar por la depresión del vacío o agarrar tu presente crear un sueño o un pequeño deseo y pelear hasta hacerlo realidad- ** musito Quinn con Nessi dormida en sus brazos, la brisa de la tarde de ese lunes fue la que se adueñó del protagonismo tras el mutismo de todos en ese jardín que ante lo dicho por la rubia simplemente prefirieron razonar sus palabras.- **ustedes tenían un pasado de referencia como para construir su vida –**continuo- **no me sorprende que Kurt sea personal shopper o que Brittany haga lo que más ama en su vida para trabajar- **indico a modo de referencia.

Rachel miraba a Quinn llena de nostalgia, un poco de culpa que nunca se iría e inquietud. Necesitaba saber todo de ella, quería llevarla a un lugar donde solo estuvieran ellas para hablar. Rachel tenia sed de Quinn, así que paso su mano por su pierna y la detuvo en su rodilla dio un pequeño apretón. Beth también estaba dormida y prontamente Shelby la pasaría a buscar. Quinn miro de soslayo a Rachel y sintió su corazón acelerado vio que la morena solo la miraba a ella que había aislado su percepción del mundo, sintió un poco timidez por esa fuerte mirada de esos ojos profundamente marrones.

-**Ven-** susurro a Quinn agarrando su mano, Santana rápidamente se apodero de su hija y Quinn junto con Rachel caminaron por el jardín de los señores Berry, Rachel no dudo y en un segundo tirando de la mano de Quinn estaban lejos de la conversación de sus amigos pero no así de sus miradas curiosas.

Ver a Rachel luego de años de soledad darse una oportunidad para el amor, era algo que merecía ser visto. La morena se movía con un pequeño nerviosismo producto de aquellos ojos curiosos que la observaban. Sin embargo, no podía evitar disfrutar de Quinn, de su pelo desenfadado, de sus ojos cálidos, de las pequeñas y delicadas caricias que dejaba en el dorso de su mano.

**-Míralas- **mascullo Santana con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Brittany.

-**Si lo hubiésemos sabido… yo mismo hubiese ido a buscar a Quinn mucho antes- **comento Kurt apoyado en el hombro de su marido.

-**Pero… todo tenía que pasar así-** espeto Brittany- **aparte… miren como se sonríen o incluso como se miran- **agrego señalando con su dedo las interacción de sus amigas- **dos personas que se miran de ese modo tienen derecho a ser felices y disfrutar del amor- **el resto solo afirmo con sus cabezas. Mientras Quinn trataba de convencer a Rachel de tener su primera cita en su bote.

-**Vamos Rachel, será divertido- **Rachel seguía negando con su cabeza pero con una sonrisilla divertida en sus labios.-** porque no quieres?- **pregunto sentándose junto a un árbol.

-**Porque… ya tengo planeada mi cita Fabray- **contesto y Quinn no pudo evitar girar su rostro en busca de los ojos de Rachel.

-**Tu qué?- **cuestiono asombrada.

-**Dios Quinn parece que no estas acostumbrada, con clase de mujeres te relacionabas?- **ella río divertida, pero Quinn enrojeció repentinamente, ella en realidad no era de… ella solo había… ella no era esa clase de chica que gusta de otro en plan romántico, ni siquiera con Isabel habían tenido una cita, todo se resumía a… encuentros sexuales casuales que terminaron en un tipo de sentimiento que no podía describir claramente.- **no me interesa tu pasado Quinn, tranquila- ** susurro Rachel al ver la contradicción en el rostro de la rubia.- **mira como nos miran, somos todo un espectáculo- ** agrego apoyándose en el pecho de Quinn.

-** Creo que es obvio porque nos miran- **la cuestión estaba clara o casi.

-**Yo no esperaba esto Quinn- **confeso en un susurro que se llevó el viento.

-**Yo menos Rachel créeme yo menos- **y en realidad aquello era verdad, Quinn nunca hubiese esperado que Rachel apareciera nuevamente en su vida.

-**Buscaba ser tu amiga… no esto- **"esto" resulto ser un movimiento de manos confuso que apuntaba a ellas y como estaban sentadas entonces Quinn río fuerte y beso la cabeza de Rachel.

-**Podemos ser amigas igualmente Rachel- **espeto Quinn mirando aquel cielo que continuaba celeste y brillante.

-**Lo sé…-** entonces el móvil de Rachel comenzó a sonar, revoleo lo ojos y se levantó excusándose de Quinn.

-**Excelente, bravo Rachel- **gruñeron del otro lado, Tanía Duncan parecía molesta.

-**Dime que hice ahora-** espeto con amargura y Quinn no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño.

-**Como pasas por alto el nacimiento de la hija de tus amigas- **exclamó aún más fuerte- **en que habíamos quedado?- **cuestiono bruscamente.

-**Evidentemente alguien hizo mi trabajo- **su respuesta fue acompañada con una mirada dirigida a sus amigos, Blaine levanto sus manos, él recién estaba llegado por lo que estaba libre de culpas.

-**Santana se encargó de hacerme llegar una imagen tuya y de la encantadora Nessi- ** confirmo aún enfurecidad- **pero no puedo subir esa foto, hay una rubia que te mira como si fuera tu "Romeo" – **Rachel se sonrojo al recordar aquella foto- **y quien es esa rubia?-** pregunto con curiosidad.

-**Quinn Fabray- **contesto batiendo sus pestañas- **exitosa empresaria de Ohio y ex compañera del instituto- **finalizo, Quinn ya estaba en la mesa junto con sus amigos observando todo con cuidado. Rachel escucho un resoplido molesto de Tania, luego movimientos de sillas y finalmente el teclado de un ordenador.

-**Jum… Quinn Fabray sufrió un accidente de tráfico a sus 17 años como resultado de aquello perdió…**

**-Si Tania ya se me la historia de mi amiga gracias- **interrumpió con sarcasmo.

-**Tania Duncan, publicista de Rachel, una perra sin escrúpulo que solo que la imagen de Rachel sea intachable- **musito en un susurro Kurt a modo de explicación para Quinn – **ella quería la noticia de Nessi por parte de Rachel, pero ella siempre ignora esos detalles cuando no está "trabajando"- **él hizo la señas con los dedos tras su última palabra confundiendo aún más a Quinn.

-**Haber Quinnie- s**e pronunció Brittany – **ella está trabajando todo el tiempo, Berry respira y gana un dólar- **tal vez exageraba pero por las dudas no lo pondría en duda- **es una cuestión de imagen, los paps la acechan porque con su belleza es la soltera más codiciada del medio artístico- **la explicación era clara para Quinn, la vida de Rachel era agobiante.

Rachel finalmente cortó la llamada se sentó con los hombros regidos y clavo sus ojos en sus uñas, había una mala noticia que se percibía en el aire.

-**Mis vacaciones se terminan el 20… de mayo- **musito con la voz desgarrada. Salvo Quinn los demás no se sorprendieron, siempre pasaba lo mismo.

-**Pero como? Porque?- **por supuesto era Quinn Fabray la que hacia todas esas preguntas atropelladas.

-**Los paparazzi saben donde estoy, ese es un motivo- **hizo una pausa, respiro hondo y continuo- **hay un director que me quiere para la moderna versión de "Moulin Rouge" – **eso debería haberlo dicho con alegría y entusiasmo… sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida Rachel Barbra Berry no estaba entusiasmada por ser la protagonista de una obra tan importante como lo era "Moulin Rouge".

-**Pero espera… Michael te había mandado este guion que es realmente innovador y puede mostrar una facete de ti que nadie conoce todavía, que hay con eso?- **pregunto Quinn y el resto simplemente siguió la interacción de estas con la mirada. Rachel quiso realmente sonreír pero no pudo..

-**Tania dijo que no es tiempo de dejar Broadway con esta oportunidad- **sencilla respuesta que todos entendieron menos Quinn.

-**Y que es lo que TU, Rachel Berry quieres hacer?- **Quinn lo veía fácil… pero Rachel…

-**No es así, no es lo que yo quiera, es lo que sea mejor para mi carrera- **respondió con desgano, como si esa frase la supiera desde siempre.

-**De que sirve que hagas algo que no quieres? Si haces lo que quieres por te gusta y entusiasma se llena de pasión- ** replico Quinn, los demás habían quedados mudos.

-**Eso no tiene nada que ver, amo actuar y cantar- **exclamo y antes de que Quinn pudiera decir algo agregó- **mi profesionalismo, mi pasión y la entrega con la que trabajo no son cuestionables por nada- **finalizo con rotundez.

-**Dime que es lo que realmente quieres?- **cuestiono acercándose al rostro de Rachel, inspeccionando sus ojos. Sin embargo, Rachel quedo en silencio, tener tan cerca de Quinn nublaba sus pensamientos, nublaba su juicio.- **Quieres que tus vacaciones terminen el 20 de mayo o el 20 de junio?- **Rachel parpadeo cuando el aliento húmedo de Quinn golpeo su rostro.

Trago con fuerza, lleno sus pulmones de aire- **20 de junio- **exhalo con pesadez e inmediatamente se abrazó a Quinn.

-**Yo hablare con Tania, Rachel- ** se apresuró a decir Santana, conmovida por esa escena, Quinn había presionado con determinación y llevado a Rachel a decir por tal vez primera vez en su vida que era lo que realmente quería.

Rachel estaba en el cuello de Quinn, sintiéndose contenida de una manera distinta, no era como sus amigos que siempre velaban por su futuro, ella había ido a un punto distinto, ella había insistido en que hiciera lo que realmente quería dejando de lado su carrera, pero a la vez no. Había otra opción valiosa de la que se había olvidado y aunque siempre había dicho que necesitaba del calor de su público en vivo, tal vez, solo tal vez dirigir sus pasos a Hollywood no sería tan malo después de todo.

-**Gracias- **murmuro Rachel contra la piel del cuello de Quinn.

-**Gracias a ti por dejarme ser parte de tu vida- **Quinn abrazo un poco más fuerte a Rachel, haciendo que esta levantara el rostro y dejo un rapidísimo beso en sus labios, entonces Rachel comprendió que la felicidad tenía distintas matices, y que ella gracias a Quinn era feliz a otro nivel que había olvidado.

* * *

Buen jueves... buen viernes y buen fin de semana.

Gracias por seguir ahí...


	18. Chapter 18

It Gets Better (Fun)

Se habían despedido con sonrisas y abrazos sí, pero también con pequeñas "advertencias"…

Santana había convencido a Tania, no de que las vacaciones de Rachel volvieran a la fecha inicial (20 de junio) sin embargo, y bajo los más sólidos argumentos Santana había conseguido extender la fecha al 5 de junio. Lo había intentado con todas sus mejores armas, sin dar su brazos a torcer y cuando finalmente Tania accedió a una fecha intermedia, Santana sonrió de esa manera escalofriante pero de satisfacción, Quinn sospechaba que algo estaba pasando cuando Rachel simplemente saltó sobre la latina en un abrazó asfixiante.

"5 _de junio cenicienta"_ fue el susurro de Santana al oído de Rachel, suficiente para que la más pequeña apretara con más fuerza a su amiga. "_oye que esos brazos tienen fuerza y soy madre de tiempo completo ahora" _se había quejado falsamente Santana al sentir la felicidad de su amiga.

Pero ahí estaban todos despidiéndose finalmente.

Las Lopez-Pierce se quedarían un tiempo en Lima e incluso prometieron ir de visitas a Indian Lake, todo porque Nessi era muy pequeña y no querían someterla a un viaje tan largo hasta la residencia del matrimonio en Los Ángeles.

Los Hummel-Anderson fueron los primeros en abandonar Lima, Blaine tenía que asistir a un ensayo de urgencia y Kurt tenía una fashion emergency con una de sus clientes más importantes.

Leroy junto con Hiram luego de abrazar a su pequeña se dirigieron a Quinn… esta tal vez temblaba ante la severa mirada que Hiram le estaba dando, pero mantenía su tranquilidad gracias a la pequeña sonrisa de Leroy.

"_Cuida a nuestra pequeña estrella"_ había susurrado Leroy tras un fraternal abrazo.

"_Si la lastimas no habrá infierno donde puedas esconderte"_ había pronunciado Hiram aún con brillo especial en sus ojos.

Tanto Santana como Brittany tenían discursos diferentes, todo esto pasaba mientras Rachel estaba apoyada en el mini, y si no era abrazada por Brittany lo era por Santana.

"_Tienes una oportunidad Fabray… no la desperdicies" _ fue lo que Santana le había dicho luego de sí, abrazarla, aunque negarlo fuera imposible con tantos testigos.

"_Tarde o temprano… solo ten paciencia, cuando es para ti ni aunque te quites"_ musito Brittany con esa característica positiva de la que hacía gala.

Entonces y finalmente se acercó a Rachel que la miraba con detenimiento, le dio una mirada de pies a cabeza y cuando estaba a pasos de ella extendió su mano, con la llave del Juke.

"_Tu amas tu Jeep, pues yo amo a mi mini"_ espeto con una sonrisa enorme, porque simplemente era el reflejo de la sonrisa que portaba Quinn.

Rachel también había recibido sus frases hechas por parte de sus amigos, incluso de su madre cuando a Beth se le escapo "_Quinn está loquita por Rachel"_ cuando vio como Shelby miraba a Quinn que no paraba de deleitarse los ojos con el cuerpo de la morena o en cada una de sus expresiones al contar cada anécdota de ese fin de semana.

Kurt y Santana habían sido severos con ella y prácticamente idénticos en sus declaraciones, "_no la engañes" "no la ilusiones"_ había tenido que escuchar de sus amigos, pero solo porque ellos estaban cargados de un pasado en el que Rachel había decidido dejar de amar.

Brittany junto con Blaine optaron por unos sencillos "_disfruta" _y _"deja que solo suceda, pero sé madura"._

Rachel tenía casi todo claro, no sus sentimientos, eso estaba alborotado, pero si sabía que Quinn le gustaba, le gustaba tal vez de una manera adolescentemente arrebatadora, pero eso no le importaba. Rachel sentía normalidad junto a la rubia y eso era lo que quería disfrutar.

Había algo, un sentimiento que compartían de manera anónima. La esperanza.

La esperanza es esa fuerza que todo lo puede, es la revolución de un pueblo alzando su voz, la esperanza es la lucha silenciosa del ser por ese anhelo constante de felicidad y amor.

Ellas tenían esperanzas similares, no iguales, pero que apuntaban a lo mismo, Rachel por su lado tenía la esperanza de enamorarse, de sentir por sus venas la locura en la que te sumerge el amor, Rachel quería que su cuerpo latiera por amor. Por otro lado Quinn tenía la esperanza de no enamorarse, no tan rápido, quería que Rachel lo hiciera junto a ella, aun sabiendo que era una batalla perdida, pero su esperanza era una guerrera que llevaba años esperando una oportunidad así, la esperanza de Quinn era un general que sabía cómo hacer temblar los flancos de Rachel y aunque el primer movimiento para la conquista la tuviera la morena ella no se dejaría caer tan rápido resistiría hasta hacer caer a Rachel con ella.

Indian Lake era lo que era, nada había cambiado en esos días de ausencia para los ojos de Rachel después de estacionar su mini detrás del Juke bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn.

**-5 minutos después- **espeto Quinn acercándose para agarrar el bolso de Rachel.

\- **Sigue siendo mío no sé de qué te jactas- ** replico divertida, Quinn rio suavemente mientras Rachel abría la puerta de su hogar. Dejo el bolso en el salón y se dejó caer en el sillón junto a Rachel, viendo hacia la nada.

Tenían esa suerte de compartir sus silencios, tenían la suerte de que en esos silencios sus manos siempre se encontraban y ellas lo disfrutaban sin complejos ni miedos.

-**Crees que los paparazis lleguen a Indian Lake?- **pregunto Quinn de forma serena.

-**Seguramente-** respondió Rachel- **pero eso poco me importa, si no llamo la atención se aburren y se van- ** agrego como para suavizar.

-**Como lo soportas? Digo cuando me hicieron esa nota ridícula casi enloquezco- **reconoció acomodándose para tener una visión más entera de Rachel.

-**No queda otra, es su trabajo-** respondió pegando su espalda en el brazo del sillón para de ese modo poder obtener la mirada de Quinn por completo- ** Sabes que… si alguien se enterara de esto- **Rachel las señalo – **no te dejaran en paz verdad?-**

Tras frotar su rostro, suspirar y morder su labio Quinn finalmente abrió su boca.

-**Mientras esto- ** Quinn copio el movimiento de manos que Rachel había hecho previamente- **nos haga feliz, podré soportarlo- **continuo con seguridad.

El silencio volvió en aquel salón de Indian Lake, cuanto había valido para Rachel aquella respuesta de Quinn. Rachel miro la hora en su reloj y sonrió, era la hora del beso de la tarde.

Se arrodillo en el sillón, ladeo sus labios hacia un costado de forma sugerente que tal vez haya o no acalorado a Quinn y gateo hacia ella.

-**Esto no es ir paso a paso Rachel- **espeto Quinn tragando con fuerza cuando el rostro de Rachel quedo prácticamente a nada del de ella.

-**Nos hemos salteado muchos besos de tu exigente lista- **musito sentándose y poniendo una pierna de Quinn sobre la de ella – **este será el primero a solas, sin nadie alrededor y me pone algo nerviosa –** admitió acariciando el rostro de Quinn con una de sus manos.

-**Lo sé y te entiendo- **murmuro Quinn dejándose envolver por aquella caricia regalada.

-**No quiero gestos románticos- **susurro Rachel.

-**No gestos románticos- **repitió Quinn.

-**Ni nada que resulte forzado- **

**-Nada forzado –**Rachel estaba respirando sobre los labios de Quinn haciéndole perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba a la rubia, entonces Rachel como si fuera consciente de la ansiedad de Quinn la besó, recorrió el labio inferior de Quinn con devoción como si quisiera guardar su textura y consistencia entre sus labios, luego abrió su boca y con su lengua barrio el labio que había saboreado con anterioridad, eran tan lentos los movimientos y tan sensuales que Rachel termino sentada sobre Quinn con sus piernas cruzadas detrás de la espalda de esta.

-**Tus labios son exquisitos- ** se atrevió a decir Rachel, luego de un rato de besos y más besos, Rachel jugaba con el pelo de Quinn entre sus dedos, lo apretaba incluso lo tironeaba por supuesto con un propósito. Ella estaba viendo, comprobando como reaccionaba Quinn, si le gustaba o por el contrario se quejaba. Por el momento parecía que todo le gustaba.

Pero de lo que era ajena Rachel era del infierno que estaba pasando Quinn con todas esas caricias, no solo le gustaba todo a lo que Rachel la estaba sometiendo si no que estaba alterando cada parte de su sistema nervioso, si sus venas serían cables estos estarían por completos derretidos.

-**Tu… tu no deberías jugar así conmigo- **susurro Quinn y en Rachel apareció un gesto de falsa inocencia, que por supuesto la rubia no creyó.- **no pongas esa cara, tú lo estas disfrutando- **la acuso y entonces Rachel apretó sus mejillas y la beso con fuerzas produciendo un sonido hueco luego de que separaran sus labios producto del beso.

-**Contrólate- **dijo antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la cocina. Había grandes probabilidades de que ella estuviera sintiendo lo mismo. Porque claramente Quinn no había dejado sus manos quietas y estas habían explorado con gran detalle la cintura de Rachel dejando pequeñas caricias que en ocasiones se volvían fuertes agarres.

Quinn miro la hora en su móvil y suspiro, era hora de volver a su hogar, a su vida, mimar a sus canes y por supuesto hablar con Stuart quién no había parado de llamar.

-Seguro nos grita que somos unas inmaduras-

-_Y grandes razones tiene, mira si faltar a la reunión-_

_-_Calla que tú tampoco querías ir, bien disfrutaste de dormir sobre Rachel un día más-

-_Como si tú no lo hubieses hecho-_

En ese momento Rachel volvió con un vaso y un cartón de zumo de pera, que era otro de los sabores preferidos de Quinn.

-**Te vendrá bien- **bromeo acercando el zumo a Quinn mientras veía como un ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la rubia.

-**Mañana Stuart me colgara y agradezco no ser hombre- **espeto con una risilla mientras Rachel negaba con la cabeza.

-**Deberías habérmelo dicho Quinn, no debes desatender tu trabajo –**musito con seriedad Rachel y la rubia simplemente rodo los ojos.

-**Él es un pesado, solo era una reunión para anunciar la nueva semilla- **quiso restarle importancia levantado sus hombros, bebiendo cual chiquilla de la pajilla de su zumo.

-**Pero es tu… tu planta?- **Quinn asintió –**tu deberías estar ahí- **Rachel probablemente tendría razón.

-** Mañana- ** musito levantándose- **será mejor que me vaya, Judy es peor que Stuart – **agrego caminando hacia la puerta de salida.

Llegadas a la puerta se miraron, parecía fácil, solo tenían que besarse pero en realidad no querían despedirse. Rachel abrió la puerta encontrándose de lleno con la imagen de Billy con un ramo de rosas amarillas y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Quinn frunció su ceño de inmediato a lo que Rachel sonreía ampliamente.

-**Señorita Berry solo quería traerle este ramo para darle la bienvenida, pensé que no volvería-** espeto con seriedad el pequeño y Quinn resopló, lo que le faltaba que un niñato le hiciera la competencia.

-**Billy…-** pronuncio Rachel y el niño no pudo más que sonrojarse- **es un gran detalle de tu parte- **Rachel revoloteo el pelo del niño, niño que tenía prácticamente la altura de la morena.

-**Usted… yo… hoy mmm me cantará?- ** pregunto lleno de timidez y sí Quinn se sintió celosa por completo más cuando al ver a Rachel asintiendo encantada.

-**De acuerdo Rachel nos vemos- **pronuncio Quinn dejando un beso en la mejilla de la morena y salió con paso veloz hacia su casa. Rachel la miro confundida irse de esa manera.

Sí Quinn Fabray contra todo pronóstico se había puesto celosa de un niño de 12 años, solo porque este había obtenido la atención de su objeto del deseo. Entró al salón de su casa con los puños apretados, enojada con ella misma por su inmadurez, enojada con ella misma por la explicación que tendría que dar luego.

-**Estúpida, estúpida- **murmuro entre dientes sentándose frente a su madre –**odio los celos injustificados –**chillo y Judy arrugo su frente – **me he puesto celosa de Billy me lo puedes creer?- **exclamo golpeando el piso de un pisotón.

Judy alzo sus cejas, miro su tejido y levanto la mirada. – **Entonces Rachel… tendré que hablar con ella y no podrás negarte esta vez Lucy –** Quinn levanto su vista, no quería tener una discusión con su madre, en cierto punto la había extrañado porque Judy era su madre pero también era su compañera.

-**Sabes, hazlo, asústala si quieres, yo no solo tuve que escuchar a los señores Berry, si no a Santana, a Kurt, Brittany incluso a Blaine –**espeto casi incrédula pero sin perder la calma, de alguna forma Rachel tendría que sentir algo de lo que ella sintió los pasados días.

-**Y cómo fue?- **pregunto segundos después. Quinn rasco su nuca, cruzo sus piernas y miro a su madre.

-**No lo sé, pero fue… y es genial –** respondió, era muy largo, complicado e incluso rebuscado de explicar. Judy asintió, dejo el tejido a un lado y se acomodó mejor.

-**La semilla fue aceptada mejor de lo que pensamos y se espera tener una producción más que sustanciosa- **mascullo Judy captando la atención de Quinn de inmediato.

-**Si es así seremos los únicos en comercializar manzanas blancas –** Judy asintió con su cabeza, Quinn no se había presentado a la reunión pero si Judy Fabray, suficiente para que Quinn estuviera tranquila.

**-White Lady será una novedad, sin embargo tenemos que ser conscientes que dependemos de la tierra y el clima-** le hizo recordar Judy, con una carpeta en sus manos que Quinn alcanzó enseguida.

-**Lo sé es una semilla delicada, pero tenemos todo lo requerido, realmente creo que saldrá bien- e**speto con seriedad con la vista puesta en las cifras de la presentación que había tenido lugar en la reunión.

-**Jennifer necesita hablar contigo-** comento Judy como si nada, volviendo incluso a tejido, pero Quinn no pudo evitar arrugar su frente, Jennifer era un dolor de cabeza, antes de Rachel tal vez fuera un placentero dolor de cabeza, no obstante si pretendía hacer las cosas bien, debería solucionar ese inconveniente.

Había de hecho varias cuestiones "sueltas" en la vida de Quinn, porque ella a diferencia de Rachel no había detenido su vida amorosa mucho menos la parte sexual de aquella, sí Quinn tal vez tendría unos cuantos dolores de cabeza a los que le tendría que dar un final si es que realmente estaba interesada en Rachel de modo un poco más romántico de lo que venía experimentando con sus _ocasionales_ parejas. Y el principal paso para empezar a limpiar su presente de su pasado, era su contadora Jennifer Di Santos, absorbente amante regular de Quinn jefa Fabray. Suspiro audiblemente, Stuart y Jennifer era mucho para un jueves 3 de mayo.

Mientras y tras la ida de Billy, Rachel no pudo evitar pensar en la actitud que había tenido Quinn, claramente sus celos se habían hecho presentes de una manera ridículamente divertida e incluso encantadora, por lo que mordiéndose el labio se dejó caer en su cama, dejo que la suavidad de su edredon la acogiera ofreciéndole una caricia tierna, instintivamente llevo un dedo a su boca, acariciando su labio ante el recuerdo de los besos que se había dado con Quinn en el salón de su casa.

Estiro su otro brazo hacia su mesita de noche para hacerse con su móvil y escribió "_Espero que hayas vuelto a la normalidad, buenas noches"._

Rachel solo quería hacerle saber que había sido consciente de la extraña actitud que había tenido. Sin embargo Rachel no estaba enojada, le parecía realmente divertido esa imagen de Quinn y a decir verdad también le gustaba sentir que la celaban.

-**Celosa-**

_**-Si es genial verdad?-**_

_**-**_**Lo es, ahora debe estar lamentándose-**

**-**_**Si.**_

_**-**_**Entonces una cita?-**

**-**_**Y tengo la cita perfecta-**_

_**-**_**Miedo me das, necesitamos una lista?-**

**-**_**Siempre-**_

_**-**_**Hey-**

**-**_**Dime-**_

_**-**_**Me caes bien hoy-**

**-**_**Tú también me caes bien a mi-**_

Un papel, un bolígrafo y dos ítems, solo eso.

Item Nº 1- Llamar a la señora Green.

Item Nº 2- Conseguir el permiso del Antiguo Parque de Indian Lake.

Dejo el papel aún lado, sí, le había dicho a Quinn que no quería gestos románticos y nada forzado porque ella quería ser la única o bueno la primera en hacer tal cosa para Quinn. Desde lo de Finn solo había estado en citas convencionales, el típico chico lleva a chica a cenar al restaurante más caro o elegante de la ciudad y Fin.

Rachel tenía un deseo, algo en su pecho que expresar, algo que sorprendiera a Quinn, lo había visto en los ojos de la rubia… ella no era del tipo de citas y si bien no quería saber mucho del pasado "romántico" estaba segura que no tendría mucho de eso, teniendo en cuenta de los pocos detalles que tenía sobre su NO contada historia con Isabel Hardin.

-**Maldita-**

**-**_**No entiendo que le vio-**_

_**-**_**Vamos que es hermosa pero irritable-**

**-Totalmente de acuerdo-**

**-**_**Ves ahora me caes aún mejor-**_

_**-**_**Oh ya cállate-**

Estaba convencida de una sola cosa hasta ese momento, Quinn le gustaba, le encantaba y estaba segura de querer darlo todo de ella para que la rubia sintiera lo mismo, aun siendo consciente de que Quinn tenía un previo crush con ella, no le importaba en sí, Rachel quería hacer que Quinn se enamorara de la Rachel actual, que realmente en su ambiente actual distaba mucho de la era en su pasado.

Su móvil vibro en su bolsillo… era un mensaje de Quinn, entonces no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza cuando sintió una sonrisa idiota dibujarse en su rostro.

Eran los claros síntomas de que ciertas mariposas estaban despertando de su letargo, devolviéndole de esa manera una sensación que creía dormida o incluso extinguida.

"_No sé si confirmar eso… pero lo siento, sobre todo no haberme despido de manera correcta" _pero antes de poder contestar un nuevo mensaje llego, pero no de Quinn.

"_Procura mantener el perfil bajo… nada de escándalos Rachel" _esta rodo los ojos, como si alguna vez hubiese protagonizado alguno, Tania hacia su trabajo pero era tan intensa.

Ignoro el mensaje de su publicista y cuando estuvo por responder el de Quinn sintió ruidos en su porche, miro a través de la ventana y pudo ver una cabellera rubia sentada en su sillón. Agarro un manta y salió al encuentro de su… de Quinn.

-**Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de las noches de primavera?- **pregunto Quinn mientras Rachel se sentaba a su lado sobre sus talones de modo de quedar viendo hacia la rubia.

-**No, dime-** respondió observando los rasgos perfilados de Quinn, era hermosa pero claro eso ya lo sabía, solo que en esos momentos la belleza que sus ojos apreciaban tenían otro impacto en su cuerpo.

-**Esto, las noches son estrelladas y frescas… entonces el simple resguardo de una manta hace que puedas disfrutar de lo que la noche te ofrece –** musito con serenidad, Rachel apoyo su mejilla en el respaldo del sillón sin perder ni un ápice de las expresiones de Quinn. Una maravilla para sus ojos.

El murmullo de la noche se dejó escuchar, con una melodía sincronizada entre el viento y las hojas, entre el sonido de los grillos junto con el de sus corazones bombeando con fuerza.

-**Qué piensas?- **cuestiono Quinn girando solamente su rostro hacia el de Rachel, encontrándose de esa manera con esas orbes color chocolate que tanto le gustaban, se quedaron mirando unos segundos, mientras Rachel reflexionaba sobre que responder y Quinn esperaba con ansias saber algo más de Rachel.

-**Me gustas, siempre fuiste la chica linda, la inalcanzable amiga… entonces después de años estoy en tu espacio y… me gustas- ** reconoció la morena rozando la incredulidad pero sin vueltas. Quinn volvió su mirada al frente, apretó su ceño… y volvió a mirarla.

-**Yo te lastime- **susurro-** no fui buena en nuestra adolescencia por miedo… era todo una apariencia- **mascullo un tanto desesperada.

-**Hey… eso no me interesa ahora, de eso me alimente para crecer, para ser quién soy ahora, de eso forme mi actitud… a base de golpe….**

**-Pero joder Rachel fui yo… yo queriéndote quien te lastimaba, quien jodía tus días- **la interrumpió alterada.

-**Fui yo quien te escribió mientras conducías camino a mi boda Quinn- **grito Rachel cortando por completo esa discusión sobre un pasado que no tenía arreglo.

Incluso los grillos se callaron, pero sus corazones retumbaron con más ahínco.

-**Me gustas de una manera que pensé nunca me gustaría nadie- **susurro Rachel con la voz tomada- **me gusta cómo me miras, como me haces sentir y no quiero perder esto… yo… yo quiero más de ti- **sus ojos se aferraron a los de Quinn- **quiero darte más de mí- **agrego acercándose al cuerpo de la rubia- **pero no puedo evitar tener miedo- **y Quinn reacciono como pudo, alzo su mano y deslizo un dedo por la nariz de Rachel.

-**Siempre me gusto… me hubiese lamentado muchísimo si te la operabas- **ella le sonrió de manera encantadora y Rachel se lanzó a sus labios.

En menos de siete días había besado a Quinn Fabray de tantas maneras, por distintos impulsos, en diferentes situaciones pero con el mismo y delicioso resultado. Había besado a otros en su pasado, pero eran tan contados con la mano que prácticamente su experiencia se basaba en cada acto que había tenido arriba de un escenario y claramente no se podía comparar… Quinn besaba como si fuera un volcán, era delirante el calor que los besos con la rubia le hacían sentir.

-**Esto- **balbuceo entre los labios de Quinn- **si lo hubiese sabido antes- **la risa de Quinn escapo en un suspiro divertido- **creo que puedo decir que es mi actividad favorita- **y Rachel la volvió a besar, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la rubia con majestuosidad mientras sentía como su cuerpo estaba siendo recostado en el sillón de su porche, sintió como Quinn se acomodaba entre sus piernas y como todo el mundo podía desaparecer cuando la calidez casi agobiante de la mano de Quinn en el hueso de su cadera hacia contacto con su piel.

-**Deberíamos parar –** espeto como pudo besando el cuello de Rachel, a la vez que esta afirmaba no muy convencida con su cabeza.

-**Deberíamos- ** jadeo Rachel introduciendo sus manos bajo la camiseta de Quinn, acariciando de ese modo su suave espalda.

-**Alguien podría… sabes… vernos- ** balbuceo cerca del oído de Rachel, entonces hizo lo que realmente no quería, se dejó caer a un lado de la morena apoyando se su rostro en el hombro de esta.

-**Me revolucionas- **aseguro Rachel mirándola de reojo.

-**Siento el ataque de celos, es que… dios no sé él… él tenía tu atención y yo….**

**-Shh- **la cortó rápidamente- **fue divertido, ridículo, pero divertid, ahora dame mi beso de buenas noches y vuelve a tu casa- ** dijo finalmente con una divertida expresión en su rostro.

-**Se terminó lo bueno-** musito con falso desgano, volvió encima de Rachel, pero apoyando sus manos a la altura del rostro de la morena – **Dulces sueños Rachel- **entonces dejo un beso en la nariz de una confusa Rachel –** un beso más y no muevo de aquí- ** admitió levantándose haciendo reír con ganas a Rachel.

-**Buenas noches Quinn Fabray.**

Entonces Quinn se perdió entre las sombras de la noche y Rachel entro a su hogar segura de una cosa más, no solo le gustaba, le encantaba la rubia si no que, si no hacía algo de manera urgente sería víctima de una neumonía por tantas duchas frías que estaba necesitando tras cada caluroso encuentro con Quinn.

No obstante Quinn necesitaba acabar con su pasado de "_amante" _y poder ser para Rachel una mujer de entrega completa. Porque para Quinn, Rachel no era una más, Rachel era el amor hecho persona, y solo era cuestión de hacer las cosas bien.

* * *

Hola... y hasta luego ;)

Pd: Si nunca escucharon esta canción... por favor por favor... háganlo sobre todo a la mañana si quieren iniciar el día con toda la energía.

Saludos enormes...

pd2: No pude revisarlo.. estoy por abordar un barco... así que mil perdones desde ya!

Más enormes saludos.


	19. Chapter 19

Everything could happen (Ellie Goulding)

Cuatro portazos, un cenicero que nunca había usado roto y una amenaza de renuncia ridícula fue el resultado de la conversación poco adulta que Quinn tuvo con su contadora. Había pocas cosas que hacían enojar realmente a Quinn Fabray una de esas era el egocentrismo mal direccionado de las personas.

Ella había sido sincera lo más rápido que pudo para evitar lo que sucedía siempre que Jennifer entraba en su oficina con un portazo seco, "_hoy no Jenn"_ fue lo primero que había pronunciado Quinn cuando su contadora entro en su oficina y soltó su larga cabellera rubia, pero Jennifer Di Santos nunca había aceptado un NO de Quinn Fabray. Por lo tanto prosiguió a desabrochar su camisa seductoramente, Quinn suspiro con pesadez.

La previa reunión con Stuart la había dejado agotada más cuando este había agregado a la lista de reuniones el nombre de Isabel Hardin. "_He conocido a alguien"_ agrego al ver como su contadora empezaba a sacarse su camisa y dejaba ver un sujetador negro de encaje sobre su piel blanca.

"_Siempre conoces a alguien y vuelves por mi" _Quinn alzo su vista de la pantalla del ordenador, en otro momento ese comentario la hubiese hecho reír pero este no era el día. "_vete vistiendo Jennifer"_ espeto seria volviendo la vista a su ordenador.

Jennifer arrugo su frente ante el tono duro que Quinn había utilizado, para ese entonces era la rubia de pelo corto quien siempre estaba entre sus piernas ayudando a bajar o subir su falda. "_no es cierto"_ exclamo golpeando el escritorio de Quinn quien dio un pequeño sobre salto ante aquello, "_Si, sí lo es y voy hacer las cosas bien, agradecería tu apoyo" _ fue lo que había dicho Quinn en un intento de calmar las mareas peligrosas de Jennifer.

"_y una mierda Quinn" _chillo inclinándose hacia adelante para encarar a la rubia "_yo tenía que ser la señora Fabray" _Quinn abrió sus ojos de par en par ante lo que estaba escuchando, pensando en que momento ella le había dado un indicio amoroso a su contadora para que pensara aquello.

"_Jennifer eres una gran mujer, inteligente y bella pero muy lejos de ser algo más que eso para mí" _tal vez esa explicación había sido un poco cruel, pero era tan necesaria, Quinn se levantó y se encamino hacia donde Jennifer permanecía mirándola furiosa. "_repito espero no más que tu apoyo" _Quinn le sonrió intentando agarrar sus manos pero ésta en un ataque de ira agarro el cenicero que no era más que un adorno del escritorio de Quinn y lo estallo contra la pared.

"_Nadie habrá mejor que yo Quinn nadie"_ exclamo levantando sus brazos para acompañar el énfasis de sus palabras.

"_Cálmate" _le había pedido Quinn manteniendo a pesar de todo la serenidad.

"_¿Qué me calme? Pensé que teníamos algo"_ la voz de Jennifer había retumbado con fuerza en la oficina.

"_Baja la voz Jennifer aquí la jefa soy yo y la que quedará mal justamente no seré yo"_

"_Me importa muy poco, no pretendo seguir trabajando para ti" _a pasos de la puerta de salida se frenó para mirar a Quinn por última vez, todo parecía una novela barata de media tarde.

"_Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer entonces"_ a pesar de todo Quinn continuo hablando con tranquilidad, pero invitando con sus manos a que su contadora se retirara del establecimiento.

Jennifer volvió a chillar y salió dando un portazo que hizo mover los cuadros de las paredes de su oficina, pero antes de que Quinn pudiera respirar con tranquilidad, Jennifer volvió a entrar hecha una furia azotando nuevamente la puerta.

"_Esto no va a quedar así Quinn, no puedes usarme y dejarme así porque sí, yo no soy Isabel"_ Quinn le sonrió y había agregado.

"_Claramente estás más desquiciada que ella" _Jennifer la miro escandalizada y en un suspiro Quinn volvió a hablar "_sabes la estima que te tengo, pero no puedo permitir este comportamiento cuando sabias las bases del juego"_

Los ojos color miel de Jennifer se aguaron de dolor y Quinn solo pudo mirarla confundida.

"_Me voy a tomar unos días si no te molesta" _ había mascullado dando media vuelta para azotar por última vez la puerta de la oficina de Quinn.

Momentos después, luego de haber repasado la conversación casi no grata con su contadora apareció Isabel Hardin en su oficina.

Y ahí estaba ella con sus hermosos ojos celestes, sus fulgurantes pecas y una sonrisa pervertida dibujada en sus labios.

-**Mira, puedes estar con quien quieras, pero que no te vea Stuart, él es muy exigente con él mismo sobre su función en Fabray inc- **explicaba Quinn que hasta el momento agradecía que Isabel se estuviera comportando como una mujer madura.

-**¿Con quién yo quiera?- **pregunto de forma sugerente, mordiendo su labio.

-**Pero no conmigo, eso ya lo sabes- ** se apresuró a decir Quinn, arrepintiéndose al momento de pensar que Isabel se estaba comportando como una mujer madura.

-**Pero Lucy, nos llevamos tan bien y ese sillón parece tan cómodo- **Isabel señalo un sillón de cuero negro de tres cuerpos que se encontraba a un lateral de la oficina, Quinn ladeo una sonrisa ante el recuerdo, ese sillón si era cómodo.

-**Isabel no!- **espeto Quinn cuando Isabel camino hacia dicho sillón y se disponía a bajar su vestido por los hombros.

-Qué les pasa a todas que quieren desnudarse en mi oficina-

-_Hormonales e irracionales-_

**-Para-**exclamo levantándose- **Isabel entiende ente tú y yo ya no volverá a pasar nada- **y por primera vez Isabel sintió la convicción en las palabras de Quinn.

-**No voy a preguntar el porqué, pero creo saber el por quién- **musito Isabel volviendo a su asiento original- **Hay algo que necesites agregar con respecto al trabajo?- **pregunto.

-**No, lo estás haciendo bien, solo que no te vea Stuart- **contesto aliviada de no tener que dar explicaciones y agradecida de que Isabel no hubiese sido un completo dolor de cabeza.

Mientras tanto Rachel terminaba su carrera en la puerta de las Fabray, con sus muslos ardiendo del calor junto con el agotamiento del ejercicio, la respiración entre cortada y una capa de sudor cubriendo su frente. Decidió que desde ese punto caminaría hacia su casa, 8 km habían sido más que matadores y aunque el cuerpo le pesaba no podía evitar sentir satisfacción. Amaba correr por las mañanas, más con el particular olor de los arboles bañados por el rocío de la noche, el sendero de tierra que le regalaba ese aroma de mañana fresca. Sí, Rachel estaba encantada, era la primera vez que podía disfrutar de una mañana con esas características desde que había llegado a Indian Lake, y lo que más le apetecía en ese momento era una naranja, un simple y sencillo deseo. Estaba por llegar a su hogar cuando a lo lejos pudo ver como dos fotógrafos rondaban por su casa. Suspiro pesadamente.

-**Ellos ya llegaron-**

**-**_**y ahora qué?-**_

_**-**_**Y ahora nada, como siempre-**

Ella siguió su camino, levanto su mano a modo de saludo y recibió una cantidad innumerables de flashes, a sabiendas de que ellos solo querían una o bueno varias imágenes de ella.

Al entrar a su hogar inmediatamente llamo a Tania.

-**Rachel- **saludo su publicista con la voz agitada-

-**Espero que estés haciendo ejercicio y no otra cosa- **dijo Rachel con el ceño fruncido.

Tania rio y para Rachel fue tan raro aquel sonido –**Si estuviera haciendo eso que tú piensas no te hubiese atendido Rachel-**

**-Ellos saben dónde estoy-** largo sin vueltas.

-**Deja que hagan su trabajo como siempre y muéstrate como lo haces habitualmente- **

Rachel resoplo, necesitaba decirle a Tania sobre Quinn antes de que hubiera algún problema.

-**Hay algo… que necesito contarte, seguramente no te agradará- **mascullo Rachel sentándose en un banco de la cocina.

-**Sin vueltas Rachel, todavía tengo 20 minutos más de entrenamiento-**exigió Tania recuperando su habitual humor.

-**Quinn Fabray, ella… puede que nos gustemos- **dijo finalmente en un susurro que llego de manera perfecta a los oídos de Tania.

-**Puede o se gustan? Tienen algo o es solo…-** pero entonces Tania quedo en silencio- **ella es la de la foto verdad?- **pregunto repentinamente.

\- **Si- **afirmo secamente.

-**De acuerdo, yo no, sabes no voy a juzgarte no me interesa hacer algo así, pero debo hablar con Michael antes, Rachel… no se muestren afectivas en público… es la bomba que estaban esperando-** entre titubeos Tania se explicó, pero la verdad era que esa noticia no le había caído tan bien como aparentaba.

-**Lo sé… ellos irán por nuestras cabezas- **agrego Rachel con consciencia y pesadez.

-**Rachel solo no se expongan… sé aburrida y entonces ellos se irán a casa. Disfruta de tus vacaciones- **fue lo que sugirió Tania en un estado de calma aparente, después de años Rachel decidía mostrar indicios de ser una persona normal pero decidía que lo seria con una mujer, menuda bomba para los hambrientos de prensa rosa, amarilla y de todos colores.

-**De acuerdo hablaré con ella- **razono Rachel enseguida.

-**Por favor y haz el favor de actualizar tu twitter antes que lo haga yo, pon algo sobre Nessi, eso gustara- **y bajo ese último consejo Tania corto la comunicación.

Rachel apoyo su frente contra el mármol frío de la encimera de la cocina, solo eran dos fotógrafos… pronto serian una horda. Subió a bañarse y ponerse algo cómodo, pensando en cómo sus tan estructurados planes para con Quinn solo llegaron al ítem Nº 3 "_conocer a la nueva Quinn Fabray" _la señora Green había quedado en pasar luego del mediodía para que Rachel pudiera preguntarle sobre el antiguo Parque de diversiones de Indian Lake.

Pero entonces cuando estaba secando su pelo, el timbre de su casa sonó. Al bajar pudo comprobar que la persona que se encontraba del otro lado era Quinn y por supuesto pasó lo que pasaba cada vez que un mensaje de la rubia llegaba o cuando la simple presencia de la rubia se presentaba así de improvisto, una sonrisa tonta se dibujaba en su rostro.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el rostro cansado de la rubia que se tiraba encima de ella en busca de un abrazo reconfortante, la rodeo con sus brazos y con el pie cerró la puerta recordando los intrusos que estaban alertas a cada uno de sus movimientos.

-**Hay fotógrafos si no te hubiese besado- **susurro Quinn contra el cuello de Rachel.

-**Lo sé, solo son dos- **

**-Yo vi como cinco-** corrigió Quinn saliendo de su escondite para mirar a Rachel que estaba con el ceño fruncido.

-**¿Cómo fue tu mañana?- **pregunto para cambiar de tema pero Quinn no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza, no quería recordar su mañana dramática- **No estuvo?- **intento adivinar Rachel- **estas agotada ven- ** repuso luego de que Quinn asintiera.

La llevo a la cocina, saco un zumo y un paquete de galletas de las preferidas de Quinn y se las entregó.

-**Le dije a Tania- ** susurro mirando hacia la ventana- **ella no se opone, solo dijo que lo mantuviéramos en privado- **agrego suavemente, Quinn trago su galleta, dio un trago a su zumo y término de limpiar su boca.

-¿**Eso está bien?-**pregunto con cautela.

-**Si** **supongo pero…-** suspiro y entonces Quinn se movió rápido a su lado para abrazarla por la espalda, para hacerla sentir segura y acompañada**.- me gusta Quinn vestida de empresaria**\- dijo finalmente, Quinn rio quedo apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Rachel.

**-Judy siempre elige estos atuendos tan estirados**\- se quejó y Rachel dio media vuelta sobre el banco para mirarla con detenimiento.

Su pelo peinado, con su flequillo hacia el costado derecho, una blusa negra con pequeñas anclas en blanco y una falda de tiro alto pero suelta hasta encima de sus rodillas de color gris y finalmente sus pies lucían unos zapatos blancos y negros.

-**Judy hace muy bien su trabajo-** espeto Rachel e inmediatamente se sonrojo por ese cumplido inocente.

-**Entonces como seguimos?-** pregunto Quinn para cambiar de tema pero acariciando las manos de Rachel.

Tras tomar aire de manera profunda Rachel dijo- **Creo que… no es cuestión de encerrarnos**, **solo no sé, evitar ser cariñosas en público- **respondió con cierto pesar, odiaba limitar a Quinn, odiaba tener que "ocultarse".

**-¿Podemos ir a casa? Hay algo que quiero mostrarte-** pero Rachel esperaba la visita de Sarah y no podía moverse por nada del mundo de su hogar.

**-Yo…-** y entonces el timbre de su casa sonó, interrumpiendo a Rachel y sobre saltando a Quinn**\- ya regreso**-

Rachel corrió hasta la puerta de su casa para encontrarse con la pequeña Sra. Green que sin ton ni son empezó hablar.

-**Tengo todo lo que me ha pedido Srta. Berry, Howard no tiene ningún inconveniente en habilitar esa parte…**

**-Sarah-** exclamo Rachel nerviosa al ver que la sra Green no tenía intenciones ni de respirar entre palabra y palabra**\- tengo la amable visita de Quinn y le agradecería que no habláramos** **sobre el "tema" en este momento- **susurro de manera tal que solo Sarah pudiera escucharla.

-**Hay unos cuantos fotógrafos ahí fuera, juro que no fui yo quien avisó de su estancia en nuestra amada Indian Lake- **musito cambiando de tema rápidamente. Rachel le sonrió complacida y la llevo hacia la cocina, donde una Quinn Fabray se encontraba examinando el mosquitero de la ventana de Rachel subida a un banco, mostrando de esa manera una parte intima de sus muslos, parte que no pasó desapercibida por Rachel.

**-Lucy-** llamo Rachel pero Quinn solo levanto su mano sin darse vuelta- **tenemos visita-** agrego y entonces Quinn miro por encima de su hombro.

\- **Oh Sarah cariño**\- exclamo Quinn bajándose para dejar dos besos en la mejilla de una Sarah más que feliz de verla allí.

**-¿Qué hacías ahí arriba?-** pregunto Rachel tomando asiento.

**-Solo vi que no se desplaza bien hacia la izquierda y…**

-**Ella es toda una manitas inquieta- **interrumpió Sarah, Quinn se sonrojo levemente, pero lo que más llamo la atención de Rachel, fue la mirada de "encantada" que tenía la Sra. Green cuando miraba a la rubia.

**-¿Qué haces por aquí Sarah, qué tal Minerva?**\- y si la sonrisa de Sarah era grande para ese entonces se había ampliado tanto que Rachel temía porque las puntas se juntaran y le cortaran la cabeza… okey eso no!

-**Ella hermosa claro, ansiosa de que cumplas tu promesa**\- indico y mientras Quinn asentía, Rachel no pudo evitar comparar a la Sra Green, con la Sra. Bennet de Orgullo y Prejuicio.

-**Lo haré querida, pero ya sabes bajo que condición- **repuso Quinn con seriedad. Fue en ese momento que la rubia pudo ver el rostro algo contrariado de Rachel y plantando su mejor sonrisa aclaro**\- Minerva es la nieta de Sarah y si ella ingresa a Yale, bueno, seré su cita en el** **baile de graduación**\- pero a veces aclarar no es tan buena idea, Rachel elevo una ceja incrédula de que le dijera aquello sin titubeos.

-**Y lo hará- **confirmo Sarah, como para echar más leña al fuego. Rachel no podía dejar de cuestionar con la mirada a Quinn y ésta supo que aquellos ojos que parecían un tanto más oscuros era un pequeño indicativo de que Rachel estaba un poquito enojada tal vez?

-**De acuerdo… yo mmm me tengo que ir a cambiar, Rachel luego vuelvo y arreglo eso-** mascullo Quinn agarrando su bolso mientras señalaba el mosquitero.

-**Como quieras- **fue la respuesta de Rachel y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo la expresión de catástrofe de Sarah- **no tienes que molestarte**\- agrego con un dejo de ironía.

En cuanto Quinn abandonó la casa de la morena ésta junto con Sarah comenzaron hablar de lo pertinente a la "cita no romántica" de Rachel, por supuesto que Sarah no sabía los motivos por los cuales Rachel necesitaba cierto espacio del antiguo y en desuso parque de diversiones de Indian Lake, aún que claro que moría por saberlo.

A pesar de las aclaraciones de la Sra. Green sobre las deplorables condiciones del parque, Rachel no desistió de su idea y una vez que se hizo con el número del dichoso Howard en manos su plan… su cita estaba a un paso más cerca de concretarse.

Una vez que Sarah se despidió se dirigió a su despensa, necesitaba hacer las compras porque tras su ausencia de la ciudad había descuidado por completo su alimentación, eso sí, tenía todo lo que a Quinn le gustaba. En realidad no quería salir, por lo menos no sola, ir de compras al supermercado era algo que ella hacia junto con la rubia, pero con la guardia de fotógrafos en su puerta o alrededores…

-**Dijimos no demostraciones de cariño en público-**

**-**_**Cierto y cuantos fotos hay incluso junto a Santana y Brittany-**_

Y junto a ese empujón de valentía, Rachel escribió a Quinn.

"_En el supermercado de siempre en 30 minutos?"_

Dio media vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba para cambiarse nuevamente, al bajar agarro las llaves del mini y chequeo su móvil que la esperaba con un mensaje de Quinn.

"_lo siento, unas chicas necesitan de mi presencia"_

Rachel arrugo su frente y con un refunfuño decidió dejar su móvil en su hogar y salir hacer las compras sin ni siquiera contestarle a Quinn, se puso su gorra amada de Nueva York, unos lentes oscuros que cubrieran la furia que sus ojos trasmitían y por último pero no menos importante planto su sonrisa de foto que todos esperaban.

Camino a paso normal hasta a su coche, recibiendo con falso gusto todos los flashes de los nuevos intrusos y se subió a su mini donde comenzó a gruñir con ganas.

-**Estúpida rubia-**

**-**_**Re mil estúpida-**_

Así hasta llegar al supermercado de siempre… bueno al que iba con Quinn. Agarro un carrito de la compra y busco la lista de lo que tendría que comprar… la lista no estaba, ni en su bolso, ni en ninguno de sus escasos bolsillos… Rachel volvió a refunfuñar y su cejas increíblemente se juntaron de tanto que había fruncido su ceño. Todo estaba mal con ese maldito 3 de Mayo, no solo ya no tenía privacidad, sino que encima Quinn la había cambiado por "una chicas" ni siquiera era una sola, eran UNAS y para agregar a sus males se había olvidado su lista de la compra, un estupendo 3 de Mayo.

Entre refunfuño y refunfuño camino a la deriva por los pasillos del supermercado y sin querer por la falta de atención que estaba prestando chocó contra algo o mejor dicho contra alguien, de espalda amplia, aparentes hombros grueso, pelo corto oscuro y entonces en un giro se encontró con un ceño fruncido que pareció suavizarse de inmediato, reemplazándose por una galante mirada.

-**Lo…lo… lo siento- **balbuceo nerviosa- **yo… simplemente no te vi- **agrego en un intento de parecer serena.

-**Por suerte no ibas tan fuerte, si no me hubieras lesionado- **espeto él con un guiño de ojos y una sonrisa torcida, entonces Rachel se sintió mareada de repente.

-**Bueno… yo… mejor sigo- **titubeo empujando su carrito y él como todo un caballero se inclinó haciendo una reverencia hacia un costado para dejarla pasar.

Aquello…aquello no tenía explicación, o tal vez sí, pero no quería pensar en eso, no ese momento, así que continuo con su desordenada compra y término en la caja con la mitad de los alimentos que fue a buscar en primer lugar, nerviosa y casi desequilibrada.

En la caja de al lado estaba él terminando de pagar cuando se giró hacia donde Rachel se encontraba, seguía con su frente arrugada y mordiendo el costado de su labio, él estuvo a punto de decir algo pero paso lo que menos esperaba, una rubia rodeaba la morena de espectaculares ojos por la cintura haciéndola sobre saltar. Él se decepciono al segundo y medio porque aquella morena cambio su mirar por completo cuando se encontró con los ojos verdes de la rubia que él tan bien conocía, negó con la cabeza ya nada podía hacer.

-**Te encontré justo- ** dijo Quinn agarrando las dos bolsas que Rachel había agarrado- **mmm has comprado poco- **indico mirando el contenido de las bolsas.

Rachel estaba confusa, pero feliz de que Quinn estuviera con ella.- **olvide mi lista-**mascullo entre dientes y Quinn no pudo más que levantar una ceja algo escéptica de haber escuchado aquello- **Que haces aquí?- **cuestionó al llegar a su mini.

-**Supuse que mi damisela necesitaría de mis brazos para cargar su compra- ** bromeo Quinn con una gran sonrisa. Rachel río con ganas pero sin perder de vista el rostro de la rubia.

-**Solo fueron dos bolsas no pude concentrarme… ya sabes el orden- ** agregó al ver como Quinn levantaba ambas cejas sorprendida.

-¿**Me estás diciendo que olvidaste le contenido de la lista? ¿En serio?- **cuestiono dejando las bolsas en la parte de atrás del mini, entonces una camioneta conocida paso por su lado tocando bocina, Quinn saludo enseguida pero Rachel palideció en consecuencia- **¿hey cielo estas bien?-**pregunto con suavidad al ver rostro casi descompuesto de la morena.

Rachel afirmo con la cabeza, el apuesto, jovial y encantador hombre que la había cautivado era conocido de Quinn – **Me dijiste cielo- **susurro Rachel olvidándose del joven del supermercado y Quinn se sonrojo de inmediato.

-**Si… bueno eso… mmm- **Quinn rasco su cabeza, nerviosa, demasiado para su gusto – **sí, lo hice- **concedió finalmente, Rachel quiso acariciarle el rostro, realmente quería, pero no podía, como resultado levanto sus cejas con pena y ladeo sus labios a un costado.- **yo también quiero que lo hagas- **adivino Quinn.

-**Odio hacerte esto- **admitió Rachel antes de sentir como una pequeña horda de fotógrafos se acercaba – **hay que huir- **exclamó sonriendo en demasía para los ojos de Quinn, rodeo su auto y agrego –**te veo en casa?- **Quinn afirmo con su cabeza, sintió un par de flashes antes de que el mini saliera del estacionamiento del supermercado y se perdiera de su vista. Sin embargo, los flashes continuaron pero sobre su rostro antes de su subir a su Jeep.

Había algo que no le había gustado y no era solo los fotógrafos hambrientos de imágenes de Rachel no, era esa expresión por completo falsa que había dejado ver la morena para con los intrusos… era tan forzada, que sintió real pena por Rachel y por el precio de su sueño.

30 minutos después Quinn apareció en la puerta de la casa de la morena… pero por la puerta de atrás. Rachel en ese momento tenía el libreto de la película que le había enviado Michael en sus manos cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta pero que el sonido venía desde atrás. Dudo un segundo en decidirse en abrir hasta que escuchó.

-**Rach soy yo- **entonces Rachel corrió la distancia que faltaba, al abrir la puerta Quinn sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara rodeo su cintura, la giro sobre sus pies y la apretó contra la puerta.

-**Wow, eso fue rápido- **admitió con cierta agitación.

-**Es que tengo esta necesidad… de ti… constantemente, tú la crees normal?- **pregunto mientras dejaba pequeños besos en el rostro de Rachel.

-**No lo sé, pero me alegra saber que no soy la única necesitada- **respondió con naturalidad, no obstante, Quinn interpreto aquella frase de otro modo, levantó su ceja de forma sugerente asaltando los ojos de Rachel con los de ella- **no era eso… tú mal pensada- **Rachel golpeo el hombro de Quinn a la vez que ésta reía divertida.

-**Puede ser… un poco tal vez, deberías cuidar tus palabras de los dobles sentido- **sugirió poniendo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de la morena.

-**Me pregunto cuando me vas a bes…**

Entonces los labios de Quinn colisionaron con los de ella, era eso por lo que había ido desde un principio, por un beso de su morena, pero había algo en Rachel que la distraía de esos propósitos pasionales, Rachel representaba ternura, cariño y delicadeza, entonces una vez que veía sus ojos, sentía el perfume de su piel el rojo pasión con el que se le acercaba desaparecía, convirtiéndose en un rosa claro.

Rachel agarro el rostro de Quinn con suavidad, lo envolvió entre sus manos y se separó suspirando. Paso su lengua por su labio inferior saboreando el magnífico gusto que Quinn dejaba en sus labios.

-**Me encantas… lo sabes?- **pregunto en un susurro aún sobre los labios de la rubia.

-**En realidad no- **contesto ella tratando de contener su deseo.

-**Pues ahora lo sabes, me encantas Quinn Fabray- **afirmo acariciando con su nariz la mejilla de Quinn.

-**Tú también me encantas- **reconoció en una exhalación casi involuntaria.

-¿**Quieres ver una película?-** pregunto con un poco de vergüenza.

-**Pero Rach… no tienes televisor- **fue la respuesta de Quinn mirándola de manera divertida.

-**Si tengo… esta en mi habitación, lo trajeron junto con el Juke- **replico caminando hacía la cocina. Quinn asintió, tal vez ansiosa o tal vez nerviosa. Porque en Indian Lake la noche ya había ocupado su lugar correspondiente y una película incluiría una cena, una película en una habitación seguramente una cama, una película incluía demasiadas tentaciones que Quinn quería evitar, o casi.

-Es idiota lo que estás pensando-

-_No, Rachel no es una más-_

-Pero tampoco la trates como si no supiera sobre sexo, ella estuvo casada-

-_Eso poco me importa, ella merece más-_

_-_Crees que acaso no siente? Ella también está provocando Quinn-

-_Cht calla ahí viene-_

En algún momento Rachel le había llevado a su habitación, en algún momento Rachel se había cambiado y en ese momento solo tenía puesto un short casi imperceptible y una camiseta de manga corta gris que tapaba por completo el inservible short, dejando a la vista de Quinn sus piernas de forma deliberada.

-_Nos provoca-_

_-_Ves te lo dije-

Con su pelo suelto cayendo por su espalda Rachel se volvió a su cama, tomo la cerveza que había dejado en su mesita de noche y se sentó al lado de Quinn.

-**Orgullo y Prejuicio está bien?-** pregunto con sigilo, Quinn afirmo con rapidez con su cabeza- **¿estás bien?-** cuestiono. Quinn mordió su labio y miro a Rachel a los ojos, suspiro e intento hablar, pero el sonido de su voz no se hacía presente, entonces Rachel se preocupó.

-**Yo quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo Rachel- **dijo a penas de manera perceptible, jugando con su manos.

-**Eso está bien, yo también quiero que hacer las cosas bien contigo- **

-**No sí, lo que pasa- **exclamo bajándose de la cama- **yo tengo este pasado… yo… sabes… es…**

**-Eso no me interesa Quinn- **interrumpió Rachel.

-**Rachel me gustas muchísimo y mi cuerpo me pide… ya sabes y te vistes así- **Quinn señalo el cuerpo de Rachel y esta se sonrojo, aunque una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro, Rachel sentía la misma necesidad y qué solo habían pasado 6 días desde se besaron por primera vez?

-**¿Qué tiene que ver tú pasado con tu deseo?- **quiso saber Rachel bajándose de la cama para ir al encuentro de Quinn.

-**Yo nunca tuve una relación… Isabel fue, importante sí, pero la conocí en un bar y a mitad de la noche estaba en su casa, en su cama-** respondió disminuyendo la voz a lo último, estaba avergonzada y Rachel agradeció que la vista de Quinn estuviera en cualquier lado menos sobre ella, porque de repente los celos habían saltado a su menudo cuerpo de tal manera que sus puños se encontraban blancos de lo apretados que los tenía.

-**¿Tienes miedo de sobre pasar algún límite? O ¿tienes miedo de tratarme como a una más?- **pregunto con los labios apretados a pasos de la rubia. Al escuchar esas cuestiones Quinn alzo su vista y observo el rostro impasible de Rachel.

-**Nunca podría tratarte como a una más porque… tengo sentimientos hacía ti, no sé de qué tipo pero los tengo- **confirmo sin titubeos pero igualmente llena de ansiedad.

-**Yo sé que siento algo aquí- **Rachel puso su mano sobre la boca de su estómago – **es como un fuego, es una sensación completamente abrasiva que me deja temblando – **Quinn estaba atenta a todo lo que Rachel le estaba diciendo a la vez que la morena prestaba atención a las expresiones de la rubia –**eso es cuando no estas- **mordió su labio y continuo- ** pero cuando me besas, siento arder como una supernova- **Quinn imito a Rachel y termino mordiendo su labio, paso su mano por su pelo nerviosa, aún más que antes –**Pero no quiero que me trates como si me fuera a romper o como si no supiera sobre…**

**-Lo sé- **la corto con rapidez- ** y sé que no quieres gestos románticos, dios sabe que no soy buena para esas cosas, apesto en ese ámbito- **reconoció y Rachel río suavemente, entonces se acercó un paso más a Quinn.

-**Tienes que saber que soy una mujer grande y que si algo no me gusta o hay algo que no quiera hacer te lo haré saber- **indico tomando las manos de la rubia, estaban sudadas y calientes.

**-Yo no… yo no he estado con nadie desde que te vi y hoy terminé todo con Isabel y con Jennifer- **pero Rachel al escuchar eso levantó su ceja – **y también tendré la misma charla con Lauren la chica del supermercado –**fue ahí que Rachel soltó sus manos y comenzó a caminar por su habitación, presionando el puente de su nariz para evitar gritarle que era una zorra, pero… no podía hacer eso, primero porque era su pasado y segundo porque todavía no eran nada.- **¿estás enojada?- **cuestiono con cierto temor.

-**Hoy me cruce con un hombre en el supermercado y admito que me dejo impresionada- **Quinn frunció su ceño de inmediato-** sin embargo, 20 minutos después llegaste con tus ojos brillantes y tu encantadora sonrisa y barriste con todas esas sensaciones alborotadas- **entonces el rostro de la rubia se suavizo incluso parecía un tanto orgullosa de haber causado eso en la morena- **y lo peor es que lo conoces, es quien nos saludó en el estacionamiento- **agrego para ver nuevamente como el rostro de Quinn se contrariaba por completo.

\- **Rachel! Es mi veterinario- **exclamo molesta- **¿Él te gusto?- **cuestiono con la voz tomada.

-**No, tú me gustas, él fue un sin querer en el pasillo de congelados- **respondió mirando a los ojos de Quinn- **solo quería hacerte sentir celosa… un poco- **bromeo acercándose a Quinn para rodear su cuello con sus brazos – **el día que te metas en mis sueños, ya no podré sacarte de ahí, entonces tu vida cambiara por completo- **afirmo apoyando su rostro en el pecho de la rubia.

"_Espero que pase pronto"_ fue le pensamiento que salto de inmediato pero se lo guardo, en cambio se abrazó al cuerpo pequeño y cálido de Rachel, respirando su dulce aroma. Respirando el comienzo que había dado inicio hacia una semana.

Era precipitado el haber tenido esa charla, pero esencial y en conclusión, Quinn podía decir que lo tendría que pasar, pasaría cuando tuviera que pasar.

* * *

Feliz noche de Brujas!


	20. Chapter 20

Firefly (Ed Sheeran)

Había hecho ejercicio, había leído por tercera vez el libreto que Michael le había enviado, había hecho su desayuno como cada mañana, incluso a esa lista de actividades se le podía sumar el beso que Quinn pasó a dejarle antes de irse con sus perros a entrenarlos.

No entendía muy bien a que se refería con entrenarlos y aunque quería preguntárselo estaba Quinn con tantas prisas por su beso que en cuanto sus labios conectaron con los de la rubia simplemente su cerebro había dejado de funcionar. Algo tenían los labios de Quinn, sus besos eran como un sedante a la inversa y con efectos colaterales, el efecto colateral que más sentía era que cuando estaba besando a Quinn su mente dejaba de funcionar de manera correcta y entonces su cuerpo pasaba a un estado en el que sus células se volvían locas, sus piel se tensaba y se relajaba en segundos y eso pasaba solo con sus labios. Grandes eran sus complicaciones cuando la lengua caliente de Quinn entraba en contacto con la de ella. Rachel se sentía en su segunda adolescencia con respecto a las sensaciones que su cuerpo le estaba propinando.

Las disfrutaba cada una no mal entiendan, solo que no estaba acostumbrada. Pero volviendo a lo de la lengua de Quinn, Rachel sabía dos cosas importantes sobre eso. 1) Su lengua siempre estaba caliente, lo que hacía que Rachel se sintiera mareada con su contacto. 2) Su lengua siempre tenía gusto dulce seguro por tantas manzana que ingería pero igualmente eso era algo que a Rachel le encantaba.

También había aprendida con el correr de los días que Quinn tenía distintos tipos de besos, el de la mañana cuando pasaba antes de irse a la planta o antes de ir a entrenar a sus perros, eran "tranquilos" en comparación a los otros, Rachel podía decir que los besos matutinos que Quinn le regalaba estaban llenos de ternura, producto de seguramente la necesidad que nacía de haberla extrañado tanto. Siempre recordemos que estamos hablando de Rachel ego Berry.

Uno de los besos que más le gustaba a Rachel era de la media tarde, justo antes de la hora en la que ambas tomaban el té, porque en esos besos Quinn se expresaba, para esas horas la rubia siempre se encontraba juguetona y haciendo que Rachel se sentara en sus piernas se dedicaba a morder-chupar y lamer de todas las maneras poco inocentes que había la boca de Rachel, hasta que el cuerpo decía basta. Hay que saber que ellas seguían sin explorar otras zonas de sus anatomías más allá de sus bocas y la piel de sus cinturas o cuellos.

Eso era algo que empezaron hacer "sin querer" y sin la necesidad de estar besándose. Fue Rachel en realidad quién un sábado mientras Quinn le estaba haciendo una pizza vegetariana metió su mano necesitada de piel por debajo de la camiseta de la rubia y mientras esta amasaba con tranquilidad ella la acariciaba de manera suave y lenta.

Luego fue Quinn quién copio esa actividad, cada una estaba haciendo diferentes cuestiones en el salón de las Fabray aprovechando que Judy estaba fuera de la ciudad, Rachel estaba con su Tablet informándose sobre la noticias a nivel general mientras que Quinn con su ordenador sobre las piernas veía un capítulo más de Witches Of East End. Ésta última había estirado su mano solo porque extrañaba el contacto con la morena y llego a su cuello, acarició aquella parte de su cuerpo con delicadeza mientras cada una estaba ocupada en lo suyo.

Y todo eso lo habían aprendido en 7 días. O sea que para ese entonces solo habían pasado 15 días desde la primera vez que sus bocas se conectaron por primera vez. Era 11 de mayo, un viernes caluroso en Indian Lake cuando el timbre de la casa de Rachel sonó.

Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y camino mirando su móvil hacia la puerta. Ella no necesitaba estar alerta de nada en Indian Lake porque los fotógrafos sin bien no se habían ido, no eran más que tres o cuatro.

Rachel abrió la puerta y ante sus ojos apareció no más y por supuesto no menos que Judy Fabray, con un elegante traje en color celeste resaltando sus hermosos ojos verdes tan parecidos a lo de su hija.

-**Rachel- **saludo con media sonrisa y Rachel creyó que su suerte se había acabado.

-**Judy-** imito haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a su futura suegra a su hogar.

**-Creo que hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo, aunque no creas que estoy muy feliz de tenerte en mi ciudad- **musito serena a pesar de lo agresiva que podría haberse escuchado.

**-Entonces vienes a tener "la charla" conmigo Judy?- **pregunto Rachel invitando a la Sra. Fabray a que se sentara.

-**Muy perspicaz, creí que las actrices no eran seres pensantes-** respondió irónica y Rachel cruzada de brazos frunció su ceño.- **Lo voy hacer fácil Rachel, no voy a decirte que te alejes de mi Quinnie, pero está claro que no me agrada tu presencia aquí, sigo sin entender que haces con mi hija sabiendo que eres heterosexual-** espeto la mujer mayor sin vueltas.

**-Mi orientación sexual no entra en el debate Judy, yo soy lo que siento, no una etiqueta que marca la sociedad- **contesto tan segura que ella misma que se asombró de esa respuesta.

**\- Tú vida no está aquí- **y lo dejo caer con la misma serenidad.

**-Mi vida… es mía y puedo hacer con ella lo que quiero**\- replico molesta, puede que su vida no estaba en Indian Lake, pero y si al final de cuentas era SU amor el que estaba en la ciudad, eso no haría el resto menos importante?

**-Rachel por favor… Quinn nunca saldrá de aquí, porque tiene todo por lo que lucho teniendo ningún recuerdo de ustedes- **exclamo ahora sí elevando su voz.

\- **Es eso verdad? Te atormenta que su pasado haya vuelto? Tú fuiste la culpable de que nosotros perdiéramos contacto con ella- **reprocho de inmediato y Judy pareció no verse asustada ante esa acusación que por el momento estaba fundamentada en nada.

-**Ustedes todos no eran más que un montón de soñadores**\- acusó Judy.

-**Los sueños son el alimento del alma, crees que Quinn no tuvo un sueño o no tiene un sueño** **ahora?-** cuestiono de manera brusca.

**-Quinn encontró la forma de crear su futuro en base a la nada y yo estuve ahí con ella no ustedes-**

-**Porque no nos dejaste, yo la llamaba día sí y día también y tú ni si quieras me pasabas con ella**-recrimino de inmediato, estaba dolida, ella había llamado hasta que el mismo número dio por desconectado. Y entonces Quinn había desaparecido de su vida.

**-Y aunque llamarás no estabas, no lidiaste con preguntas sin respuestas, Quinn tenía que empezar de cero pero con la esperanza de que un día cualquiera su memoria podía volver- **mascullo entre dientes, los ojos de Judy se habían vuelto rojos de la ira y la nostalgia.

**\- Pero Judy, Nueva York no es otro país, podría haber venido de visita, te podríamos haber ayudado entre todos**\- espeto disminuyendo el nivel de ansiedad en el que se estaba metiendo.

**-Te** **casaste y te fuiste Rachel, una mujer casada tiene otras prioridades, que atender a su amiga con problemas**\- le indico con cierta soberbia que molesto a Rachel.

**-No… eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que tú nos alejaste**\- Rachel tomo aire nerviosa**\- Sí, nos fuimos, pero Santana también te llamaba y a ella también le hablabas como a mí, al principio pensábamos que era porque estabas enojada conmigo…**

-**Tú no tuviste la culpa**\- la cortó Quinn entrando al salón de la casa de Rachel – **que está pasando aquí?-** quiso saber, al ver los rostros contrariados de Rachel y de su madre.

Ambas miraban a Quinn, pero ninguna daba una respuesta en concreto.

**-Bueno… hasta que se decidan hablar disfrutaremos del silencio compartido.-** musito irónica y tras eso se dirigió a la cocina, Rachel miro a Judy y ambas volvieron a mirar hacia la cocina, Quinn regresaba con tres cartones de jugo de manzana y un paquete de oreos de chocolate.- **mientras espero**\- dijo levantando sus hombros, Rachel sonrió de inmediato, sin duda Quinn sabia como deshacer la tensión de una discusión.

-**Ella vino a tener la charla conmigo-** espeto finalmente Rachel. Pero Quinn miro a su madre con el ceño fruncido y luego a Rachel.

**-Eso puede ser verdad, sin embargo, no era eso lo que estaban haciendo-** replico acomodándose en el sillón individual en el que estaba.

Judy tomo aire de manera audible **– yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo de ustedes, no quiero que sufras cuando tenga que volver a su vida, no quiero que se rep…**

-**Madre, entiendo tu miedo**\- se apresuró a decir para evitar lo que fuera a decir a su madre, algo que Rachel no pudo evitar pasar alto **– pero el pasado es eso, tiempo que no va a regresar y no podemos vivir con miedo- **

**-Ella va a volver abandonarte como lo hizo la primera vez-** Quinn abrió sus ojos al máximo a la vez que Rachel llevaba sus manos a su boca**\- lo sabes, tú vida está aquí, tú odias las ciudades céntricas, te agobian, como harás para mantener su relación?-** cuestiono con severidad.

-**Deberías de dejar que nosotras busquemos esa solución, ya no tenemos 18 años!-** Exclamo con fuerza Rachel **– crees que es un juego? Crees que vine a esto? Vine porque tú te encargaste de quitármela de mi vida- **agregó con más fuerza.

Quinn se mantenía en silencio, había algo que no entendía, algo que se le escapaba de las manos.

**-Tú te habías casado y te marchaste… tú la abandonaste Rachel y no podía permitir que siguieras oscureciendo su vida**\- los gritos iban y venían por encima de Quinn quien para ese entonces solo era una mera oyente.

-**Yo la quiero demonios… la quiero… ella me hace sentir, ella me devolvió lo que pensaba que tenía muerto-** mascullo antes de que el llanto invadiera por completo su rostro, había abierto su corazón invadida por la desesperación. Ella no había abandonado a su amiga.

Luego Rachel corrió escaleras arriba, se escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse y el silencio bajo como un manto de piedad para esos corazones que golpeaban con fuerza, acelerados y desbocados.

Judy con la mirada en el piso, sus puños apretados y Quinn miraba el techo con su respiración agitada, había conversaciones que tendría que llevar a cabo, cuestiones que resolver con su madre sobre todo, porque ella seguía sin entender los reproches de Rachel.

Y luego por supuesto la cuestión más importante… Rachel había dicho que la quería. Y eso era la prioridad en esos momentos.

-**Puedes irte, creo que has hecho suficiente por hoy**\- Judy levanto su mirada hacia Quinn, ella había sonado tan fría, le había recordado tanto a la Quinn pre accidente.

-**Quinn cariño-** pero Quinn levanto su mano reincorporándose.

-**Mira, he crecido y creo que sabes que soy de las personas que cree que los "porqué" de las personas tienen un motivo, sí, lo que estoy pensando es lo correcto, vete buscando una respuesta que sea lo suficientemente válida para que no me rompa el corazón-** musito caminando hacia las escaleras, Judy no contestó, asintió con la cabeza dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su hogar.

Rachel estaba abrazada a su almohada con fuerza, abrazada a su corazón que lo sentía nervioso y ansioso, sus ojos no paraban de derramar lágrimas que no merecía estar derramando, pero estaba tan dolida por todo, incluso no podía evitar sentir vergüenza, ella escupió tal vez el peor te quiero de todas las historias de los te quiero. Había perdido la oportunidad de hacerlo como ella venía planeando. Fue entonces que no pudo evitar sonreír, Indian Lake era a prueba de planes de Rachel Berry.

**-Me gusta más cuando sonríes-** musito Quinn acostándose frente de la morena, quien para ese momento estaba escondiendo su rostro debajo de la almohada. **– Rach… puedes mirarme por favor?-** pidió con tanta suavidad que Rachel no pudo evitar levantar levemente su rostro y mirarla con un solo ojo**\- bueno… algo es algo-** Quinn se acomodó de costado sobre un brazo, atrajo el cuerpo de Rachel hacia el de ella por la cintura y dejo un beso en su húmeda mejilla.

Rachel busco su mano, le acarició el dorso de esta y subió con sus dedos por su brazo hasta el hombro de la rubia.- me gusta mucho tu piel- susurro pérdida en esa caricia, perdida en la sensación que la piel de Quinn le estaba dando.

**-Me gusta que hagas eso-** murmuro acomodando a Rachel sobre su pecho y llevar su mano a la cintura de la morena.

-**Quinn-** pronuncio Rachel.

**-No tenemos que hablar de eso**\- se adelantó a decir – **pero yo también lo hago Rach**.

Rachel sonrió nuevamente y dejo un beso en el cuello de Quinn haciéndola estremecer.

-**Ven juguemos a algo-** espeto Quinn sentándose en la cama y tirando de Rachel para que se sentara encima de ella.

-**A qué quieres jugar?-** pregunto curiosa, sintiendo como los dedos de Quinn limpiaban las lágrimas que ya no caían.

-**Mucho mejor, nada de lágrimas tontas-** agrego antes de mirar fijamente a los ojos de Rachel- **quiero que cierres tus ojos y sientas**\- Rachel la cuestiono con la mirada levantando un ceja que hizo reír a Quinn- **solo confía en mí, cierra los ojos**.- ordeno dejando un beso en la palma de su mano.

Rachel con ciertos nervios por lo que fuera hacer Quinn cerró sus ojos. Fue en ese instante que sintió como un dedo de la rubia se deslizaba desde la palma de su mano hacia arriba, pero lento y casi de manera imperceptible, era un delicado roce que estaba activando cada poro de su piel, mientras el dedo de Quinn subía haciendo presión a veces. Mientras la rubia observaba el rostro de Rachel, como esta mordía su labio inferior, como sus mejillas iban acalorándose, podía observar como su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo un tanto más rápido que hacía unos minutos.

Así como estaban, Quinn deslizó su dedo índice por la clavícula de Rachel haciendo que su piel se erizara por completo.

-**Si continua haciendo eso…**

**-**_**Demonios ella quiere matarnos-**_

_**-**_**Que no siga tocándome porque no respondo de mí-**

**-**_**Abre los malditos ojos y sáltale encima Rachel o acabara con nosotras-**_

Quinn se acomodó debajo de Rachel para poder acercar su rostro al de la morena, con cuidado y justo en el punto palpitante de su cuello… sopló y como si no fuera dueña de su propio cuerpo Rachel no pudo más que gemir levemente.

Abrió sus ojos de inmediato un tanto avergonzada pero al encontrar los ojos de Quinn, todo eso desapareció.

**-Eres hermosa lo sabes**\- espeto a centímetros de sus labios y Rachel sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas.

**-No juegues conmigo Quinn-** indico Rachel levantando sus manos para tirar de su cuello.

Pero Quinn no se dejó agarrar e intercepto sus manos en el camino**.- Tú no puedes tocarme, ahora ven- **dijo antes de mover a un lado a Rachel y bajar de la cama- **ven Rachel, ven-** la apresuró, Quinn estaba parada en medio de la habitación con una sonrisa enorme, pero no de esas divertidas, si no de esas ansiosas.

Rachel rápidamente pensó en sus piernas, con todo lo que Quinn le había hecho sentir, estaba prácticamente segura que sus piernas no responderían de la manera correcta. Suspiro y sin perder un ápice del rostro de la rubia pudo deslizarse de manera torpe hasta donde estaba la rubia.

-**Perfecto contra la pared**\- musito de lo más tranquila y Rachel se cruzó de brazos.- **no me mires así, ni que fuera atarte o algo-** bromeo y Rachel endureció su rostro- no habrá besos para ti si no haces lo que te digo- dos pasos para atrás y Rachel contra "casi" toda su voluntad estaba de espalda a la pared.- **ahora, quiero que te quedes bien quieta, puedes mantener tus ojos abiertos pero no puedes besarme de acuerdo?-**

**-No, no estoy de acuerdo… quiero mi beso-** reprocho Rachel.

**-Eres, dios**\- Quinn paso sus manos por su rostro, sacudió su cabeza y clavo sus ojos en Rachel- **tendrás tu recompensa al final**\- agrego más calmada**\- solo no me beses**\- le recordó.

Quinn invadió el espacio personal de Rachel, sus piernas se estaban tocando, sus abdomen prácticamente también, hasta que el mentón de Quinn estaba a escasos centímetros de los labios de Rachel. Ella definitivamente quería besarla, morderla y lamerla, en el mejor de los casos quería hacer todo eso junto.

Pero si eso parecía una tortura, lo peor estaba a punto de pasar… los labios de Quinn rozaron los de Rachel para aterrizar en la comisura de sus labios. Rachel tomo aire, llenando sus pulmones de valentía y control, por sobre todo control. Luego el dedo índice de Quinn volvió a subir por el brazo derecho de Rachel, mientras su labio superior se burlaba del labio inferior de la morena, a la que cada vez más le costaba respirar.

-**Si no hace algo más no respondo de mí-**

**-**_**Pues ya te estas tardando-**_

_**-**_**Dios es que-**

**-**_**Creo que nos quiere matar por derretimiento-**_

Rachel pronuncio sus labios claramente necesitada del beso que Quinn se estaba negando a darle y la rubia se alejó con una mirada pícara reflejando sus intensos ojos verdes.- **no puedes** **hacer eso-** susurro de manera provocativa.

**-Me estas… no hagas eso… no juegues Quinn-** la voz de Rachel había sonado cargada, dura y grave.

**-No te gusta?-** cuestiono mordiendo el costado de su labio.

**-Solo no juegues-**

**-O qué?- **provoco la rubia acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Rachel, entonces el control se había esfumado y en un segundo quién estaba contra la pared era Quinn, con Rachel prácticamente en su boca.

Quinn gimió involuntariamente entre los labios de Rachel y todo se volvió confuso, todo el alrededor comenzó a verse como si estuvieran en un auto a cientos y cientos de kilómetros por hora. Rachel estaba sacando la camiseta de correr de Quinn, mientras la rubia estaba levantando a Rachel del suelo.

Sus bocas de una manera inexplicable no se habían separado, sus lenguas estaban en una completa y sincronizada lucha por un poder que no existía, entonces Rachel cayo a su cama y en un segundo su camisa era parte del nuevo decorado del piso de su habitación.

Tal vez no era lo que Quinn estaba intentando hacer en un principio pero sin duda Rachel había sentido más de la cuenta en ese nada inocente juego, acarició la espalda de Quinn sin cuidado, sus manos poco torpes presionaban su piel descuidadamente, mientras Quinn se dedicaba a besar el cuello de Rachel como si fuera una víctima a punto de ser merendada.

El calor de sus caricias las estaba envolviendo haciendo que sus cuerpos se volvieran sudorosos, sus labios se encontraban ligeramente hinchados y el ritmo de sus corazones era símil a de un pelotón en marcha.

**-Me encantas- **murmuro Quinn contra la piel de Rachel.

**-Y tú… a mi**\- balbuceo Rachel jungando con el borde del short de Quinn, era la prenda más importante, era la prenda que marcaba el fin de un nuevo comienzo. La rubia se alejó suavemente de Rachel para mirarla a los ojos. Rachel estaba mordiéndose el labio, dudosa de dar ese pasó.

**-No hace falta… yo-** pero Rachel no la dejó terminar y tiro de su cuello para besarla y callarla, ella no quería excusas o replanteos en ese momento, ella quería un empujón para terminar de hacer lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos. Y en cuanto sus manos se pusieron en marcha hacia el borde del short de la rubia, una melodía, una melodía que incluso Quinn reconoció comenzó a sonar en algún lugar de la habitación.

-**Oh dios mío-** se lamentó algo alarmada Rachel.

-**Ignóralo-** jadeo Quinn besando el mentón de la morena.

**-No… ellas… estaban viniendo**\- balbuceo dejándose hacer por los besos que Quinn estaba dándole.

Entonces Quinn se alejó del cuerpo de Rachel cuando la voz potente de Santana se dejó escuchar fuerte y más clara que nunca.

**-Rachel Barbra Berry demonios- **

-**Santy no insultos, Nessi te está escuchando-** habían escuchado como si la pareja estuviera en pleno pasillo.

**-Ponte tu camiseta Rachel anda, que está Nessi-** exclamó en voz baja Quinn saltando de la cama. La situación era de por demás rara y frenética. Rachel quería matar a Santana en esos momentos, pero la culpa había sido suya por haberse olvidado de que el matrimonio Lopez-Pierce iba de visita**.- y arréglate el pelo, parece que te han metido mano-** bromeo.

Rachel alzo su ceja mientras se hacía con su camiseta- **lo peor es que ni siquiera lo has hecho**\- y lo dejo caer con la voz impasible como si nada, pero Quinn giró tan rápido su rostro que toda columna sonó audiblemente.

Colocó su camiseta de correr de manera correcta y antes de que Rachel hiciera lo mismo la arrincono contra la cama sosteniéndola de la cintura con un brazo- No me provoques- musito sobre sus labios y de la nada, sin previo aviso, apretó unos de los pechos de Rachel y salió disparada hacia la puerta de entrada a pura carcajadas. Dejando a Rachel chillar su nombre con mal humor.

Se acomodó el pelo como mejor pudo y mientras estaba bajando escuchó risas… la chillona y particular risa de Santana Lopez. Al llegar a su salón, Quinn se encontraba con Nessi en sus piernas, mientras Brittany corría a sus brazos y Santana la miraba de arriba abajo.

**-Espero que te hayas lavado las manos, si no mi hija no tendrá contacto contigo gayBerry**\- Rachel le sonrió falsamente y para hacer enojar a la latina sentó a Brittany sobre sus piernas en el sillón individual**.- Quinn dile a tu novia de bolsillo que suelte a mi mujer**\- se quejó Santana, mientras Rachel reía por su cometido.

**-Ella no es mi novia, no llegamos a eso todavía, así que técnicamente si quiere puede hacer lo que quiera-** respondió Quinn sin más, algo que hizo que todas la miraran con el ceño fruncido.

**-Tú le estas metiendo mano a mi amiga sin ser su pareja oficial-** y no. No era Santana la que se había pronunciado, si no Brittany- contesta Lucy Quinn Fabray- la rubia levanto la mirada hacia los azules que la acusaban y por primera vez… sintió miedo.

**-Yo… ella… nosotras ni siquiera hemos hecho eso… yo-** Quinn se levantó y dejo a Nessi sobre las piernas de Santana y volvió su vista a Brittany**\- pero es lo más que quiero-** Brittany sonrió satisfecha, Rachel enrojeció y Santana… ella estaba jugando con su hija y el resto del mundo podía arder que no le iba a importar.

-**Excelente… igual solo estaba bromeando-** pero lo dicho por Quinn se había metido hasta lo más hondo del pecho de Rachel.

Que tanto mejor es que lo que tenga que pasar, que pase así, de la nada, que te golpee y te deje en shock, que tanto mejor es que la vida te sorprenda, que tanto mejor es que la vida sea una aventura? Rachel estaba sin duda poco acostumbrada a las sorpresas, poco acostumbrada a que su alrededor sucediera sin que ella interviniera de manera concreta. Pero Rachel estaba segura de algo en esos momentos. Ella quería a Quinn más que hacía unos minutos, pero quería más sus manos sobre ella en esos momentos, que a sus amigas en su salón.

Era viernes y ese fin de semana lo pasaría junto con sus amigas, aprovecharía para que Quinn se reencontrara con Santana y Brittany mientras ella se jugaba con Nessi… O eso era lo que estaba pensando mientras veía a sus amigas y su… aún no novia pero ya casi hablar y reír como si el tiempo nunca hubiese pasado. Entonces recordó la conversación con Judy, esa conversación le había dejado un sabor amargo en la boca y necesitaba saber toda la verdad que se le escapaba, así como imaginaba que a Quinn también.

* * *

Holisimaaaas...

Siento el retrasado y siento si hay algún error... Mañana viajo y la semana fue un CAOS! finalmente ya está todo calmado, queda viajar!

Así que buen fin de semana y nos leemos al regreso o mejor cuando llegue ;)

Saludos hasta hoy otoñales... ya veremos los próximos.


	21. Chapter 21

Tell Her (Rizzle Kicks)

Unas miradas que conectaban sin querer detrás de unas pestañas que jugaban entre una pequeña que robaba la atención de todas allí y una morena pendiente de que su mejor amiga no saliera a patear los traseros de los malditos fotógrafos que merodeaban por su casa. Unas miradas que decían mucho más de lo que sus palabras podrían expresar. Unas miradas que decían demasiado pero sin duda cada mirada decía algo totalmente distinto.

Ahí estaba Quinn Fabray con Nessi acostada en sus piernas haciéndole caras extrañas, mientras Brittany que se encontraba en el suelo disfrutaba junto con su hija de las mismas expresiones, por otro lado, Santana y Rachel no dejaban de hablar entre ellas sobre Tania y los fotógrafos, como Santana parecía estar enojada por algo que en la lejanía Quinn no podía entender.

Nessi parecía encantada con la rubia, desde que había llegado prácticamente Quinn había arrebatado a la criatura de los brazos de la latina que recibió más de un reto de parte de su mujer por ser tan mezquina y celosa de su hija. Ella cruzada de brazos había reconocido "_No soy celosa o mezquina… Ness solo me pertenece a mí"_ Quinn había sonreído pero no devuelto a la niña a su madre, al contrario admiro la madurez de su recuperada amiga y se sentó en el sofá acomodando a la pequeña en sus piernas y desde ese momento no había parado de hipnotizarla con sonrisas, carantoñas y voces raras.

Justo en ese momento, Brittany trataba por todos los medios levantar una ceja y luego la otra como lo estaba haciendo Quinn pero todo en vano, no era tan habilidosa como creía que lo era.

-**Quinn?**\- llamó Santana acercándose cruzada de brazos, con una Rachel que no dejaba de negar con la cabeza detrás de la latina.

La rubia levantó momentáneamente la mirada de los ojos de Nessi y miro a Santana para hacerle saber que podía hablar que tenía toda su atención.

**-Crees que a Judy le moleste hacer de niñera de Vanessa esta noche? Al entrar al pueblo, vi un bar al que podemos ir para festejar el reencuentro**\- Brittany ladeo la cabeza a un lado, ella no quería dejar a su hija sola**\- Cariño serán dos horas y nada de alcohol**\- agregó Santana de inmediato al percatarse de la mirada que su mujer le estaba dando.

**-Solo dos horas Lopez**\- musito Brittany agarrando a Nessi de las piernas de Quinn**\- llorara en un minuto por comida**\- le hizo saber ante la mirada de ausencia que Quinn le había dado.

Rachel camino hasta la rubia con una mirada apenada y se sentó a su lado apoyando su frente en el hombro derecho de Quinn.

-**Será divertido-** susurro Quinn acariciando la mano de Rachel.

-**No es eso-** espeto la morena ganándose una atenta mirada.- **Santana dice que Tania mando los fotógrafos para tenernos controladas**\- se quedaron en silencio, pensando en eso último, sería o no verdad pero, sería capaz Tania de hacer algo así?

**-Si ellas los mando solo tenemos que hacer lo que dijo, no llamar la atención…**

**-Tanía solo quiere molestar a Rachel, lo de ustedes, lo que sea que tengan es algo que todos estaban esperando hace años de ella**\- interrumpió Santana con la vista puesta en la ventana.

**-No lo entiendo de verdad, si más del 50% de Broadway es gay… no entiendo su problema-** exclamo Rachel totalmente molesta, ella quería disfrutar de su… de lo que estaba teniendo con Quinn y no quedaba mucho para tener que volver a Nueva York y a su rutinaria vida.

Entre los silencios que cada una estaba proporcionando, el llanto de Nessi se dejó escuchar fuerte y claro, Brittany le había sacado su pecho, entonces la pequeña simplemente se estaba quejando.

**-Es como la madre**\- musitó acunando a Nessi en sus brazos, Rachel río fuerte acompañada de Quinn mientras Santana sonreía satisfecha, porque eso no era nada que pudiera avergonzar a Santana Lopez.

Pero Quinn todavía no había contestado sobre si Judy podía o no cuidar a Nessi, ella no había vuelto a su casa, porque no quería enfrentarse con la verdad que su madre ocultaba, ella tampoco había hablado con Rachel sobre ese tema en particular. Sin embargo, podía aprovechar que estaban sus amigas para saber que había sido de sus vidas cuando ella solo se había quedado en Lima.

Ella sabía una versión que Rachel en su momento le había contado, bueno solo la versión de Rachel, pero quería y necesitaba escuchar a sus amigas, porque cuando fue "la reunión" ellos fueron los encargados de preguntar sobre su vida, pero Quinn… ella, solo se había limitado a contestar, estaba demasiado inmersa en Rachel, en su beso, estaba demasiado inmersa en querer probar nuevamente esos labios como para ser capaz de elaborar preguntas a sus amigos. Eso no quiere decir que no presto atención por completo, aunque sus ojos estaban puestos en Rachel, no dejo ni un segundo de disfrutar de su hija y como esta se relacionaba con sus amigos con total naturaleza y confianza.

-Creo que podemos llamar a Sarah para que cuide a Ness, si solo serán dos horas no tendrá problema- susurro Quinn a Rachel, la morena a su lado solo asintió con la cabeza, consciente de que eso que le estaba diciendo Quinn era para evitar a Judy.

-**Quién es Sarah**?- cuestiono Brittany rápidamente.

**-Oh Sarah es persona ilustre de Indian Lake, todo lo que ustedes quieran saber, ella lo sabe antes que cualquiera**\- contesto Quinn con una gran sonrisa, mientras Rachel afirmaba lo dicho por la rubia con cabeza.

**-Si ustedes confían en ella, está bien**\- acepto Brittany y detrás Santana daba de saltitos.

Esa alegría de Santana era totalmente comprensible, desde que su mujer había quedado embarazada, habían hecho una vida sedentaria, sí salían, incluso viajaban a Nueva York, pero desde que Brittany tuve que tomarse licencia de su trabajo, la rutina estaba acabando con Santana Lopez. No hay que mal entender esto, ella no se quejaba de pasar tiempo con su mujer, si fuera por Santana, compraría una isla para que ambas vivieran allí con Nessi sin que nadie las molestara, pero… lo que más irritaba a Santana era que Brittany le había prohibido tomar, comer comidas con grasas excesivas, nada de salidas nocturnas y Santana necesita intoxicar su cuerpo de inmediato.

**-Bueno ya tienen todas sus cosas en la habitación de abajo, la misma tiene baño así que mientras ustedes se preparan nosotras haremos los mismo arriba- **explico Rachel tirando de la mano de Quinn para separarla de Nessi.

**-Quinn?-** llamo Santana, haciendo que la rubia girara su rostro- **no le metas mano estando yo cerca, te la aguantas-** bromeo, pero tanto Rachel como Quinn se sonrojaron y apresuraron sus pasos a la habitación de la morena.

Al entrar a la habitación de Rachel se quedaron en silencio, agarradas de las manos, con la vista clavada en la inmensa cama delante de ellas. Entonces la tensión empezó a crecer en sus cuerpos junto con el calor. Rachel tragó con fuerza y sintió como la mano de Quinn comenzaba a sudar.

-**Esto es ridículo**\- exclamo Quinn soltando la mano de la morena**.- Rach… somos adultas, esto** – ella las señalo junto con la cama- **es inevitable, te deseo tanto-** susurro acercándose a Rachel que no podía dejar de ver la intensidad en los ojos de la rubia**.- y yo sé que tú…**

Para ese momento Rachel estaba dentro de la boca de Quinn con su lengua invadiendo de manera feroz la cavidad bucal de la rubia, Quinn atino agarrarse a la cintura de la morena para no caer estrepitosamente al sentir como sus rodillas se aflojaron ante el asalto de Rachel.

**-Dios santísimo-** gimió Rachel cuando Quinn subió sus manos a su pelo y tiro hacia atrás no tan suave. Quinn lamió su labio de una manera hipnótica para Rachel.

-**Si no nos toca…**

**-**_**Moriremos por derretimiento-**_

-Basta Rachel… ve a bañarte, porque juro que no saldrás de esta habitación en todo el fin de semana- sí, esa era la manera que tenía Quinn para calmar la excitación crepitante que estaba sintiendo Rachel, una amenaza que la morena ansiaba que llevara a cabo.

Rachel aún con la respiración acelerada dio media vuelta y se metió en el baño dejando sola a Quinn con sus pensamientos más impuros girando y saltando en su cabeza.

-A este paso no llegaremos ni a pedirle que sea nuestra novia-

-_Crees que le interese un título, has visto la intensidad en sus ojos?-_

_-_Ella nos desea tanto como nosotras-

-_Tal vez si la provocamos un poco…_

_-_ Crees necesario provocar? si no la frenábamos recién, ella no hubiese hecho nada para detenerse-

-_Ella nos desea-_

_-_Ella definitivamente lo hace-

Quinn se había dejado caer en la cama, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y la mirada perdida en el techo blanco de la habitación. Acaso no era normal sentir necesidad de más cuando estas besando a la persona que siempre quisiste? El deseo era algo que venía creciendo a paso agigantado entre ellas. Quinn podía confirmar que todo lo que Rachel hacía, lo hacía con pasión y entrega absoluta. No era solo un simple beso, besar a Rachel era peligroso en muchos aspectos, sus labios eran tiernos y absorbentes, cuando Quinn sentía que los labios de Rachel presionaban su labio inferior, sentía que todo su alrededor se volvía fuego, cerraba los ojos fuertemente y se dejaba hacer. Mayormente era Quinn quien tomaba la iniciativa, quien siempre caía rendida ante sus necesidades de Rachel, pero había una verdad dando vuelta que la rubia se había dado cuenta. Rachel… no sabía parar, no sabía detener los arranques de pasión a los que Quinn la sometía. Y eso era algo que la rubia en algún momento no iba a poder frenar.

Un chasquido, el sonido particular de la puerta al abrirse y Quinn levantando su cabeza ligeramente, su corazón deteniéndose unos segundos y una exagerada toma de aire para que sus pulmones se ampliaran. Rachel en toalla con el pelo mojado y sus piernas, infartantes, piernas que estaban marcadas delicadamente, con líneas finas y suaves. Y una Quinn que se estaba recordando que Santana estaba abajo y que debería dejar sus manos quitas.

-Maldición, maldición es extremadamente sexy-

-_Cierra esa puerta y haz que sea nuestra-_

Quinn se sentó en la cama con sus ojos verdes demasiados oscuros según Rachel que quería parecer distraída en sus movimientos pero solo porque quería hacerle ver a Quinn algo de lo que se estaba perdiendo. Se metió en el vestidor mientras elegía casualmente que ropa interior usaría.

-**Negro o blanco?-** pregunto desde el vestidor a una Quinn que parecía estar peleando consigo misma por no meterse en ese vestidor y hacer lo que sus deseos demandaban.

-**Blan… blanco-** balbuceo obligándose a responder. Rachel sonrió había logrado lo que pretendía en un primer momento.

-**Si ella es la que se va a controlar y tratarnos como niñas que sufra-**

**-**_**Nunca podría estar más orgullosa de ti Rachel, juega y provócala-**_

_**-**_**Y ahora quiero ver cómo reacciona a lo que le mostraré-**

Rachel salió a la habitación, con un jean azul gastado sin abrochar mostrando el inicio de su ropa interior y en sujetador por supuesto blanco con detalles naranjas y dos camisetas en la mano. Quinn se recriminó mentalmente por no cerrar la puerta.

-Demonios, demonios… Rachel Berry quiere…

-_Ella está jugando con nosotras… ella nos provoca-_

_-_Vamos a ver cuántos nos provoca ahora-

Rachel estuvo a punto de preguntarle que camisa le gustaba más, cuando Quinn dio un salto de la cama y se sacó su camiseta con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-**Gracias-** espeto agarrando la camisa blanca de las manos de Rachel, mostrando la piel firme y tersa de su abdomen antes de meterse en el baño de la morena. Quería jugar? Pues Quinn le daría juego. Una de las dos caería pero sin duda las dos disfrutarían de deslizarse lentamente hacia lo más profundo de la caída.

….

Habían llegado al bar que Santana había visto al entrar en Indian Lake, resulta que era el bar al que Quinn y Rachel habían ido por esa noche de mojitos. Fueron en el amado Mini de Rachel a pesar de que Santana y Quinn habían protestado en ir en el Nissan Juke. Brittany hizo de copiloto castigando a la rubia por protestar. Al estacionar Rachel notó que dentro había más gente joven que lo que la noche de mojitos había tenido. Santana sintió que su sangre burbujeaba y agarrándose de la mano de su mujer avanzo con la frente en alto hacía dentro. Rachel miraba a Quinn que se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, ella estiro la mano, importándole muy poco si alguien la veía haciendo ese gesto o no.

Finalmente Quinn se agarró de la mano que Rachel le extendía regalándole una sonrisa un tanto extraño para la morena. La rubia sabía a lo que se enfrentaría desde que bajo del auto. Santana había entrado usando el nombre de Rachel para obtener unos de los mejores lugares, algo que molesto a la morena de inmediato, pero que agradecía que en esa dimensión desconocida no la conocieran. Los argumentos de la latina fueron a parar a un tacho, sin embargo, cuando Quinn se dejó ver toda la atención y privilegios recayeron en ella.

Mesas más alejadas, una rubia y una morena de ojos celestes veían como las recién llegadas se acomodaban para en apariencia pasar una buena noche entre amigas.

-**Esa… me parece conocida**\- susurro la rubia a la morena de ojos celestes, señalando a la compañera de Quinn. La de ojos celestes sonrío comprobando su teoría.

**-Es Rachel Berry-** espeto dándole una vuelta a su trago.

-**Espera… ella es la cantante**\- exclamo en un susurro, a la vez que su compañera asentía**\- y que hace con Quinn?-** pregunto con asombro…

-**Son amigas del instituto Jenn**\- respondió desganada, desde donde estaban podían ver como Quinn acariciaba el pelo de la morena.

**\- No me lo creo-** mascullo antes de darle un trago a su bebida.

Mientras cerca del viejo escenario, Santana y Rachel leían con detenimiento la lista de canciones que se encontraban a disposición para cantar, resulta que ese viernes era viernes de Karaoke, una oportunidad única para que Santana y Rachel hicieran un dueto. Quinn sonreía satisfecha, se había olvidado por completo que esa noche era de Karaoke, si bien no era particularmente devota de esas noches, estando con su morena sería mucho más divertida.

-**Berry nada de clásicos, cantemos algo fresco y enérgico**\- reprochó Santana al ver que su amiga iba directo a lo seguro, Celine Dion era a la primera que había apuntado y Santana había rodado los ojos, era tan predecible.

**-Pero San**…

En el escenario se subió una rubia haciendo sonar sus altos tacones mientras se soltaba su pelo como si fuera en cámara lenta, Quinn puso los ojos en blanco, Jennifer estaba tratando de llamar su atención y a pesar de estar ciertamente incomoda, debía reconocer que nada le pasaba por su cuerpo al ver como su aun contadora hacia el ridículo.

Rachel miro a la rubia del escenario con el ceño fruncido, ella era quien quería abrir la noche, pero de inmediato noto como esa rubia no dejaba de ver de manera intensa a su Quinn. Y eso sencillamente le molesto. Miro a Quinn tratando de reprocharle algo y se encontró con que su rubia estaba mirando con atención las fotos que Brittany le estaba mostrando de los primeros días de vida de Nessi. Rachel suspiro casi tranquila.

-**Esta canción es para ti**\- espeto Jennifer y Quinn siguió ignorándola, Rachel y Santana se cruzaron de brazos fulminándola con los ojos.

La canción era sin duda genial, pero no era para la voz de la Jennifer y Rachel lo sabía, bueno todos los sabían en el bar. "Easy" de John Newman, era una canción cargada de sentimiento pero que requería un registro de voz importante. Algo que la contadora no tenía.

Para ese entonces Quinn había apoyado su mentón en el hombro de Rachel mientras Santana había optado por ignorar como podía a los ladridos que estaba dando la rubia para terminar con su primer mojito, aun cuando su mujer le había gruñido de que estaba tomando muy rápido.

-**Está cantándote a ti**\- susurro Rachel con los labios apretados, Quinn asintió en su hombro y la morena giro su rostro ante la aceptación**.- Quinn-** chilló en voz baja.

**-Es Jennifer, está dolida, ya sabes que la deje**\- respondió como si nada. Rachel giro su cuerpo por completo, acusando con la mirada- **no me mires así, quieres que te mienta?-** replico con suavidad. Rachel negó con su cabeza**.- perfecto, deja que haga lo que quiera, yo soy tuya**\- agrego volviendo a poner su mentón en el hombro de Rachel.

-**Eres mía**\- repitió con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras encontraba la mano de su rubia.

Habiendo terminada la canción, Jennifer miro a Quinn y luego a Rachel, acomodo su pelo y camino hacia su mesa. Quinn ni siquiera se molestó en ver hacia donde iba y giro su rostro hacia la mesa.

**-Que van a cantar?-** pregunto Quinn con una sonrisa desconcertante.

-**Empezare sola-** dijo rápidamente Rachel, se levantó tal cual lo hacía en el Glee Club y dio la canción que sin duda haría brillar con su voz. Brittany junto con Santana dieron una mirada a Quinn para ver como la rubia la miraba como si nadie más existiera en ese bar.

-**Buenas noches-** empezó Rachel y su mesa inmediatamente se trasladó a las clases del Sr Schuster**.- Brittany… es para ti**\- Rachel guiño su ojo y la canción comenzó. Brittany salto de inmediato de su asiento y olvido por completo que hacía 15 días había dado a luz.

"Feels like I´m in love" de Kelly Marie era la elegida y los ojos de la pequeña audiencia que tenía se movieron sobre ella de inmediato. Ese no era el tipo de canción que Rachel solía cantar, ella prefería las canciones que necesitaban registros vocales amplios, registros casi inalcanzables, pero ahí estaba, cantando una canción de los 80 y sobre todo disco, mientras Brittany le bailaba alrededor y todos aplaudían. Pero Rachel, tenía un porque… la letra ocultaba un sentimiento. Rachel se movía con destreza por el humilde escenario y sonreía de la manera que a Quinn le gustaba.

Santana y Quinn reían de las poses y divertidas caras que hacían mientras la canción se desarrollaba, Jennifer desde su mesa fruncía su ceño, visiblemente enojada no solo porque estaba claro que Rachel Berry estaba dando catedra con el micrófono, sino porque Quinn no había despegado sus ojos de ella y ni siquiera había intentado averiguar dónde estaba sentada.

**-Cambia la cara Jenn, es inútil querer competir con ella, lleva enamorada de Rachel desde el instituto**\- espeto Isabel a una enfurecida Jennifer.

-**Enamorada?-** cuestionó rápidamente, Isabel se golpeó mentalmente.

**-Si-** dijo escuetamente, ya había metido la pata.

La canción había terminado y mientras todos aplaudían y silbaban, Jennifer se apresuró a ir a la mesa de Quinn.

Isabel rodo sus ojos, no entendía porque no podía entender que Quinn no quisiera estar con ella, estaba claro que con la presencia de Rachel todos los sentimientos guardados de la rubia habían salido a flote.

-**Qué casualidad**\- musito falsamente Jennifer al llegar a la mesa de Quinn, Rachel estaba recién sentada al lado de la rubia.- no sabía que te codeabas con celebridades- agrego mirando a Rachel.

**-Oh gracias querida, pocos prestan atención a las bailarinas**\- espeto Brittany con una gran sonrisa, todas en la mesa habían sentido la ironía y sarcasmo en el tono de voz que había utilizado Jennifer al hablar.

-**Déjame que te presente-** se apresuró a decir Quinn**\- Jennifer Di Santos, la contadora de Fabray inc, mis amigas, Brittany, Santana y Rache**l- Rachel ignoro el saludo gracias a que el camarero había traído su segundo mojito y aunque no podía protestar, pudo sentir cierta incomodidad cuando Quinn se refirió a ella como una amiga más. Pero ella no podía decir nada al respecto.

**-Un gusto… sobre todo un placer de tener a Rachel Berry en nuestra humilde ciudad-** Quinn sabía que Jennifer estaba siendo la persona más hipócrita del mundo y que estaba ahí por sus compulsivos celos.

Rachel se le quedo mirando con sus dientes alrededor de la pajilla de su nuevo mojito, ella no tenía nada que decir a una desconocida que había estaba con Quinn en un pasado no muy lejano.

**-Jenn, es noche de amigas…**

**-Pero acaso nosotras no lo somos-** acuso interrumpiéndola de inmediato. Rachel rodó los ojos.

-**Jennifer por favor**\- pidió Quinn para evitar la situación incómoda.

**-Volveré a mi mesa, esperaré que la Srta. Berry nos deleite con algo más arriesgado-** dejó caer emprendiendo su camino a donde Isabel la miraba. Rachel reacciono de inmediato.

**-Algo más arriesgado? No hay nada arriesgado-** espeto molesta, y desafiándola con sus penetrantes ojos.

-**Lo siento, pero… es verdad que siempre vas a lo seguro**\- replico con una mirada de suficiencia, Santana se giró para ver el rostro de la estirada que estaba atacando a su amiga, pero Rachel estaba grandecita y adulta para defenderse sola.

**\- Si crees que me voy a sentir mal por eso estas equivocada- **musito pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Quinn**\- pero ya que estás acusándome, porque no eliges algo "arriesgado" para que interprete para ti**\- Rachel estaba segura de sus capacidades y Jennifer que solo intentaba hacer quedar mal a la morena en frente de Quinn se mordió el labio ante esa oportunidad.

**-Pues estate atenta entonces-** dijo antes de seguir su camino.

Quinn miro a Rachel como si estuviera retándola por caer en ese juego de niños sin sentido. Rachel siguió tomando de su mojito sin alcohol como si nada. Santana miraba a Quinn y antes de que esta pudiera recriminarle algo Quinn se levantó de su asiento, hacia el chico que ponía las canciones.

No miro a nadie más que el piso, susurro la canción que iba a cantar bajo la mirada de sorpresa de sus amigas y por supuesto la de Jennifer. Ella quería cantar para Rachel, algo que no fuera tan revelador, que fuera justo, así como la canción de Rachel había sido.

Sonrió con ganas y la canción comenzó, tal vez… la letra era…

"_She says I smell like safety and home"_ susurró con voz suave pero a la vez grave, entonces la piel de Rachel se erizó, Brittany envolvió el brazo de Santana y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, deleitándose con su amiga. _"I named both of her eyes Forever and Please Don´t Go"_ su mirada estaba llena de ternura, de un pasado que había sentido caer mil veces de su pecho por Rachel. _"I could be your morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah_"

Quinn se movió despacio, pero con seguridad, ella amaba esa canción y era realmente una elección excelente porque los ojos de Rachel se lo hacían ver, estaba emocionada. "_This could be good, this could be good" _continuo y bajo del escenario para sentarse al lado de Santana quien abrazo de inmediato a su amiga para juntas cantar el estribillo de esa canción_. __"I can´t change, even if I tried. Even if I wanted to And I can´t change, even if I tried, Even if I wanted to  
My love, my love, my love, my love. __She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm"_ alcanzó la mano de Rachel en un Segundo, en que la garganta de Rachel se movió por el esfuerzo de tragar el nudo lleno de emociones que estaba creando Quinn. Era una plena declaración de intenciones, sentimientos, estaba ella abriéndole el corazón a Rachel, pero a la vez, estaba dejándola tranquila que en ese momento, para Quinn no había nadie más que Rachel Berry en su vida.

-**Después dice que los gestos románticos no son lo de ella-**

_**-Es que tenemos que saltar encima de ella y llenarla de besos-**_

_**-**_**Es lo que deberíamos de hacer sin duda-**

**-**_**Que difícil va ser volver y estar sin ella-**_

_**-**_**Quien quiere volver-**

**-**_**oh por dios Rachel Barbra Berry-**_

_**-**_**Oh por dios- **

"_She says that people stare cuz we look so good together, yeah, yeah, yeah_" un guiño de ojos, una sonrisa de lado y Quinn volvía al escenario para terminar su canción, Rachel se sentía mareada con respecto a sus sentimientos, con respecto a lo que realmente estaba deseando en esos momentos. Cuando Quinn se sentó a su lado entrelazo sus dedos con los de la rubia y delineo un "gracias" con una mirada cargada de sentimientos que necesitaba expresar. Por detrás de ellas unos pasos apresurados, el sonido de un vaso destrozarse en el piso y los audibles murmuros de Jennifer pasar por completo desbastada ante esa muestra plena de cariño de Quinn para esa morena intrusa.

Hay amores que no se pueden detener, hay personas que están destinadas a ser y pertenecerse, y cuando se encuentran o re encuentran nadie puede interponerse entre lo que realmente tiene que pasar. Quinn sabía que después de eso todo se sentiría tal vez un poco incómodo, pero era cuestión de tiempo y ella estaba peleando contra los minutos que se iban tan rápido como un respiro. Tenía que hacer saber a Rachel que sus intenciones iban más allá de todo. Pero sobre todo que eran genuinas y verdaderas.

**-Lo hago… te quiero Quinn Fabray-** susurro contra el oído de la rubia, unas mejillas ardieron, y una sonrisa de felicidad y un corazón casi desbocado fue lo que Quinn sintió.

Santana y Brittany se mantuvieron mirando a sus amigas y por primera vez vieron como Rachel estaba exponiendo su corazón, veían amor y ternura en sus ojos, sentimientos que iban dirigidos a una rubia que estaba aferrada a las esperanzas más grandes del mundo, agarrada a la mano derecha de Rachel como si estuviera sosteniendo su corazón.

* * *

Habemus vuelto (?) jajaja

otro verano más a mis espaldas y con lo que los odio...

Si quieren leer algo realmente genial y que las va tener deseando cada vez más. Deberían pasarse por Hidden Memories de la nuestra encantadora señorita Gumilady... es realmente genial la historia y por si fuera poco está traduciendo Sumergidas en los Silencios que es otra extraordinaria historia. Super re mil recomendable.

Entonces ahora sí... bienvenidas nuevamente, prometo volver con mas regularidad y decirles que, estoy muy contenta por sus comentarios, hay algunos misterios y secretos que hay que develar pero todavía queda Feel Again por un rato... todo a su tiempo.

Gracias por seguir ahí y hasta la próxima. ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Come With Me Now (KONGOS)

Eran alrededor de las 11 de la mañana del domingo y Rachel no podía dejar de acariciar el brazo de Quinn, esta demás decir que la rubia estaba encima de la espalda de la morena, roncando delicadamente, que ese sonido ni siquiera era molesto, como un respirar demasiado alto, pero de ningún modo perturbador. Rachel se sentía como nunca cómoda, cálida y feliz. Ella quería a Quinn, quería disfrutar de la rubia todo lo que pudiera, llegado el momento de la separación, buscaría una solución para que Quinn estuviera en su vida de manera constante. Tal vez pensaba demasiado en el momento que tuviera que volver, pero como no hacerlo cuando después de años, volvía a sentir que su sangre burbujeaba acelerada. No la perdería lo sabía, esto era el comienzo y todo tenía solución, pero la dramática que llevaba dentro no podía dejar de pensar que todo se sentiría demasiado vacío sin Quinn revoloteando a su alrededor.

-**Realmente la queremos-**

_**-Como no hacerlo si no dejo de acariciar nuestro pelo hasta que nos dormimos.**_

_**-**_**Tenemos que hacer algo-**

**-**_**El libreto…que le den a Broadway, hagamos la película y volvamos a Indian Lake-**_

_**-**_**Pero Los Angeles es tan lejos y Nueva York es más directo-**

**-**_**Pero el tiempo se nos va a evaporar estando en Nueva York-**_

_**-**_**Eso es verdad… si vamos a LA en menos de nada estaremos de vuelta aquí-**

Rachel presionó sus dedos en la piel blanca de Quinn, su brazo era firme y con una suavidad que a la morena le encantaba, no lo podía describir, era sedosamente consistente y Rachel no podía dejar de tocarla o no quería dejar de hacerlo.

Quiso moverse para que la rubia quedara encima de su pecho en vez de su espalda, pero Quinn se aferró a su cintura impidiéndole de ese modo que se moviera. Luego de sonreír ante el agarre posesivo de la rubia, entrelazo su pierna con la de Quinn y rápidamente giro su cuerpo, entonces el rostro de Quinn quedó en su cuello y una de sus piernas entre las de ella. Tal vez no había sido buena idea ese movimiento, porque ahora tenía ganas de hacer pis, y la pierna de la rubia solo hacía más presión sobre su hinchada vejiga.

Quinn infló su pecho de aire y se acomodó encima de la morena, su pierna se deslizo hacia abajo unos centímetros haciendo que Rachel sintiera su cuerpo electrificarse. Rachel sabía que Quinn estaba dormida, porque su respiración era lenta y pesada, pero Rachel estaba lidiando con esa pequeña deliciosa sensación que Quinn le había regalado involuntariamente.

-**Has que se mueva-**

**-¿**_**Cómo quieres que lo haga?-**_

_**-Demonios Rachel muévete tú y ella lo hará-**_

Rachel se meció hacia un lado, pero Quinn simplemente se aferró a su cintura.

-**Eso no sirve-**

**\- Acaricia sus piernas con tu pie-**

Rachel lo hizo, ella elevo su pie derecho por entre las piernas de Quinn haciendo que esta se removiera, su cuerpo parecía pesado igualmente, producto del sueño poco ligero que Quinn tenía, o eso era lo que Rachel pensaba. Quinn por otro lado había sentido el pie de la morena moverse con sigilo entre sus piernas hasta las rodillas. Ella aprovecho la inquietud de Rachel y subió su pierna frotando esa parte sensible del cuerpo de Rachel. Fue el movimiento que la morena quería y aunque lo estaba festejando internamente se dio cuenta con rapidez que iba a terminar sufriendo el doble. No estaba bien jugar de esa manera con Quinn, menos si estaba durmiendo. Había sido lo que estaba buscando, pero siempre la necesidad se hace más grande. Quinn entre abrió sus labios haciendo que su respiración húmeda y casi caliente chocara contra el cuello de Rachel. El calor poco a poco se extendió por todo su cuerpo como si fuera una ola bañando las costas de una playa, cada vez abarcaba un poco más de ella.

Rachel se movió a un costado pero entonces la rodilla de Quinn arrasó con su voluntad, el movimiento había sido pesado y fuerte haciendo que Rachel gimiera un suspiro que alerto a Quinn. Sin abrir los ojos la rubia dejó caer su boca semi abierta al cuello de la morena, justo en el punto donde los latidos se vuelven frenéticos. No, no estaba bien, o si, pero… Rachel deslizo su mano por el brazo de Quinn, como si quisiera de esa manera que sus dedos fueran parte de la piel de la rubia. Quería más, eso lo tenía claro, pero no esa mañana.

-**Quinn… cariño, es hora de levantarse-** no tenía la fuerza, ni la voluntad de realizar aquel pedido, pero era necesario.

Quinn se removió en el lugar, estaba despierta y consciente de todo lo que había pasado segundos atrás, sin embargo fingió –**mmm-** murmuro removiéndose.

Rachel sonrió y llevó sus manos al pelo de la rubia, acariciándole la parte de la nuca. –**Tenemos visitas que atender- ** susurro en su oído, hasta que el verdadero significado de aquello pego de lleno en su menudo cuerpo. "Tenemos" implicaba un nosotras, que todavía no eran, ese "Tenemos" había sonado dulce pero agrío a la vez.

\- **No quiero-** chillo somnolienta aferrándose más a la cintura de Rachel.

-**Eres igual a Beth-** se le escapo una pequeña risilla antes de besar la frente de Quinn.- **vamos arriba- **exclamó golpeando de forma divertida el trasero de Quinn. Luego Rachel se bajó de la cama y corrió al baño, dejando sola a Quinn con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me gusta tanto que sea así-

-_A mí también, es tan sexy…-_

_-_Dios tengo tantas ganas de tenerla entre mis manos-

-_O entre los labios-_

_-_Ya no sé cuánto…

Ese pensamiento quedó en la nada, porque Rachel Berry salía con una simple toalla alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, con aire despreocupado como si no hubiera una rubia hambrienta de su cuerpo en la cama. Tiro su pelo húmedo a un lado y se metió en el vestidor. Quinn estaba en corto circuito, ida por completo pero aun así su cuerpo reacciono por sí solo. Salto de la cama y se metió en el vestidor.

Allí, Rachel de espalda acababa de subir su jean, sin embargo, su espalda estaba por completo desnuda… Quinn quedo paralizada con su boca ligeramente abierta y un calor inhumano llenando cada poro de su cuerpo. Dio un paso adelante y Rachel giro su cabeza por encima de su hombro, un sonrojo de repente cubrió ambos rostros, pero se mantuvieron en silencio igualmente, mirándose. Rachel no se volteó y Quinn no se movió de donde estaba. La tensión era tan pensada que sus respiraciones se volvieron lentas como si sus pulmones estuvieran recibiendo plomo. Quinn retrocedió un paso y Rachel giró su cabeza adelante, puso su camiseta gris por sus brazos y la dejo caer… cubriendo la tentación que los ojos de Quinn estaban disfrutando.

Al darse vuelta Quinn estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta del vestidor mirándola, observándola como si se tratara de alguna joya pérdida. Sacudió su pelo y camino a la rubia despacio, tanto que fue desesperante para Quinn que no podía más con sus ganas de su beso de "Buenos Días".

-¿**Qué haces ahí?- **pregunto parada en frente de la rubia.

-**Te miro-** respondió agarrando la cintura de Rachel y acercándola a su cuerpo.- **eres tan hermosa- **le aseguró sobre sus labios, pero sin besarlos.

-**Es tan raro que Santana no haya tocado la puerta todavía-** razono Rachel agarrando el cuello de Quinn.

-**Buenos días Rach-** susurro antes de besarla, finalmente sus labios estaban donde tenían que estar, no había otro lugar, no querían otro lugar. Los labios de Rachel para Quinn eran una delicia, eran del tamaño justo para que los suyos lo recorrieran con entusiasmo.

-**Mmmm- **murmuro Rachel separándose levemente de Quinn.- **como me gustan tus besos- **

-**No, no son mis besos…-**Rachel frunció su frente- **son nuestros besos, es lo que tu boca hace con la mía y viceversa- **Rachel sonrió y volvió acercarse a los labios de Quinn.

-**Entonces me encantan nuestros besos- **dijo antes de volver a besarla.

Y entre besos y besos se perdieron en el espacio tiempo, espacio que se trasladó a la cama, tiempo que se esfumo hasta que Rachel sintió que su camiseta estaba siendo levantada, tiempo en el que su respiración parecía acompañar el tic-tac del reloj que adornaba su mesita de noche. En qué momento había pasado aquello? No lo sabía, pero tampoco le preocupaba.

Quinn era consciente que Rachel no sabía decir no, sabía que Rachel no le diría que parara y entonces se dejó llevar por eso… presiono su cadera y rodó sus dedos por las costillas de Rachel haciendo que su camiseta se levantara considerablemente. Un suspiro que rosaba el gemido y unos dedos que presionaron el pelo de su nuca. Rachel no quería parar.

-**Dios, dios, dios-**

**-**_**Que haga lo que quiera, pero que lo haga ya-**_

Acaricio la espalda de Quinn con fuerza queriendo que la piel de sus dedos quedara tatuada en la espalda de la rubia. Su boca se perdió en el cuello blanco y suave que latía descontrolado, su lengua degustaba con ganas el sabor dulce de la piel de Quinn y fue ahí… el preciso instante en que la boca de la rubia se abrió para que un gemido se escapara de sus labios, un gemido que aturdió por completo a Rachel. Sus ojos se encontraron, sus corazones se detuvieron en ese espacio- tiempo que crearon para ellas. Sus pieles acaloradas, acaloradas de un deseo que iba más allá de lo que podían aceptar.

-**Te quiero- **dijeron a la vez, con los ojos cargados de algo que no podían descifrar. Se sonrieron antes de que sus bocas se volvieran a encontrar, de una manera más intensa, de una manera más caliente e incluso por primera vez más adulta.

Quinn tiro de la camiseta de Rachel consciente de que debajo no había nada más que su piel, ella despegó su espalda de la cama y la prenda quedo olvidada en alguna parte.

-**Me gusta tanto tu piel- **confirmo con voz grave, a la vez que su mano derecha subía sin desesperarse por la piel de su abdomen, sus ojos volaban por el pecho de la morena, pequeño y firme, delicioso a simple a vista.

Con la respiración acelerada Rachel tiro del cuello de Quinn con urgencia, necesitaba su boca, su lengua, su apremiante calor. Entonces todo se desvaneció cuando el sonido de un móvil sonando interrumpió el momento. Quinn frunció el ceño en seguida, no era el móvil de Rachel el que sonaba si no el de ella, con el sonido que había asignado para su madre.

-**Lo siento-** susurro estirando su brazo para buscar el aparato, no atendía porque era Judy, si no por sus perros y por la planta, no quería escuchar a su madre, prefería seguir evitando su encuentro. Suspiro aun encima de Rachel y atendió.- **Madre-**

**-**_**Sé que me estas evitando… pero hay un problema que deberías venir a atender-**_espeto rápidamente y con convicción.

-**Que sucede-** refunfuño dejándose caer a un lado de Rachel, pero sin perder de vista su cuerpo casi desnudo.

-_**Caz… Alexander la encontró con Yanky- **_ Quinn llevó su mano a su boca y dio un salto fuera de la cama, eso no podía pasar bajo ningún punto de vista, Caz junto con Yanky eran sus futuros campeones de obediencia.

-**Eso no puede pasar-** exclamo poniendo sus zapatos y arrojando la camiseta a Rachel.- **ya vamos para ahí- **agregó segundos después, ella no iría bajo ningún concepto sola a su casa, pero no podía perder demasiado tiempo.

Rachel se reincorporó sonrojada después del calor que acababa de pasar, alcanzando de inmediato su camiseta para luego cuestiono con la mirada a la rubia que seguía arreglándose la ropa y el pelo. –** Yanky agarró a Caz, ellos no pueden, primero porque son hermanos y segundo porque son mis futuros campeones, que dirán en la asociación si llevo a Caz preñada- **de repente se dio cuenta que era mayo y que el campeonato era en Agosto, tanto peor, no podría ni siquiera contar con llevar a Caz, no estaría presentable, ni ágil.

-**Hey tranquila, seguro no pasó nada-** intento calmarla agarrando sus manos, buscando su mirada que parecía lejana.- **bajemos y llevemos a las chicas, Britt ama los animales.-** confirmo llevando a la rubia de la mano fuera de la habitación.

Ahí abajo en la cocina, Britt terminaba de servir el desayuno a su mujer, una Santana que tenía cara de que había tenido una noche "feliz"- **Buenos días-** espeto Rachel con una sonrisa enorme, Quinn la siguió también con el rosto algo consternada. Brittany regalo un beso en la mejilla de ambas chicas a la vez que les entregaba una taza de café a cada una. Nessi dormía plácidamente en la espalda de la latina.

-**¿por qué demonios tienes esa cara? Estaba bromeando con lo que no podías tocarla sabes- **Rachel rodó los ojos, mientras Quinn simplemente miraba su teléfono cada dos segundos.

-**Vamos-** se apresuró a decir Rachel, al ver la urgencia que reflejaba el rostro de Quinn.

-**Gracias-**susurro la rubia y se puso de pie-**vamos a mi casa, quieren venir? Son unas calles- **lo preguntaba por Nessi que se encontraba dormida aun.

-**Por supuesto-**contesto con entusiasmo Brittany, siendo consciente de que ir a la casa de la rubia, era encontrarse con algún animal seguramente, algo que Brittany amaba.

Santana aún con su niña en la espalda entrelazo sus dedos con los de su mujer y siguieron a Rachel y Quinn, quienes decidieron ir por el camino entre las plantas, camino que habían descubierto hacía nada de tiempo atrás.

La casa (enorme) a los ojos de Santana, llegó después de unos minutos de caminata, Brittany se sentía parte de una aventura, entonces Quinn visualizo a su madre de brazos cruzados en el balcón que daba a las perreras.

-**Pueden esperarme ahí con Judy, luego les mostraré la casa-** Quinn siguió camino a las perreras donde Alexander estaba, mientras Rachel que no había dejado de mirar a Judy se dirigió al balcón. Judy Fabray le mantuvo la mirada, pero había algo distinto en los ojos de la Sra. Fabray que Rachel no sabía que era, un poco de nostalgia tal vez, con tristeza.

Judy vio a Santana acomodar a su niña en sus brazos y luego vio como una Brittany de rasgos más maduros se acercaba a ella como lo hacía en su adolescencia, con esa sonrisa inocente pero que ahora lo acompañaban unos ojos cargados de madurez.

-**Judy tanto tiempo- **saludo Brittany, entregándole un cálido beso en su mejilla.

-** Britt… estás tan grande-** nostalgia pensó de inmediato Rachel al escuchar el sonido de la voz de Judy.- **Nunca pensé que vería el momento en que Santana Lopez babeara por otra mujer que no sea Brittany-** Santana sonrió ampliamente, ella estaba enamorada de su pequeña.

-**Es imposible no estarlo cuando me ha dado a la criatura más hermosas del mundo-** musito con tranquilidad mostrándole a su pequeña Vanessa.

Luego Judy miro a Rachel, como disculpándose, aunque ciertamente no lo diría.

-**Rachel-** dijo simplemente, sin ningún tipo de connotación extra.-** por favor tomen asiento, Quinn se va a tardar un rato allí abajo, tal vez puedan ponerme al día- **Rachel se quedó sorprendida ante aquella frase de amabilidad e interés por parte de la madre de la rubia, sería que la ausencia de Quinn la había hecho recapacitar?

Sin embargo la morena no se sentó, prefirió quedarse apoyada en la balaustrada del balcón viendo como Quinn inspeccionaba a Caz por todos lados, rascaba su cabeza y la meneaba de una lado a otro, eso la hizo recordar al principito, su cabellera dorada y su mirada de severa inspección. Sonrió inevitablemente, ella era su princesa caída de su asteroide personal. Por detrás de ella escuchó como Santana le contaba a Judy sobre su relación con Brittany, que no había sido fácil, habían ido y venido, se habían separado hasta que la misma Brittany había sido la que con un convincente argumento puso las pautas a seguir.

"_ella dijo algo así como… estoy segura que tu novia es genial… pero no puedes recrear lo que tú y yo tuvimos, por supuesto antes me había besado y mis neuronas se licuaron en el momento, ella ya me tenía en sus manos nuevamente"_

Rachel río suavemente ante el recuerdo de ese momento tan especial en la vida de sus amigas. Brittany se había puesto los pantalones y en cuestión de segundos Santana Lopez estaba babeando nuevamente por ella.

A Judy le brillaban los ojos, tanto Santana como Brittany eran amigas de Quinn desde su adolescencia, las había visto crecer y ahora en ese momento eran dos jóvenes madres, casadas y eternamente enamoradas. Parecía que todo estaba bien en el mundo cuando el amor verdadero prevalecía ante todo. Pero entonces miro a Rachel, sus ojos se encontraron en ese momento, y tal vez sin palabras necesarias Judy pudo entender que Rachel era lo que Quinn siempre había necesitado y viceversa.

A veces sucede así de ese modo, la pertenencia se produce por una magia cósmica que no se puede detener, entonces pasa que el amor a pesar de las vueltas, de las distancias, de las lágrimas derramadas te encuentra… tarde o temprano.

Rachel pertenecía a Quinn, tanto como Quinn pertenecía a Rachel.

-**Podemos hablar?-** pidió Judy a Rachel, con seriedad sí, pero también con un poco de esperanza de que pudiera arreglar sus malas decisiones.

Rachel asintió, dio un pequeño vistazo a Quinn y siguió a Judy dentro de la casa, sus amigas sabían que era lo que debían hablar.

-**Tienes razón-**espeto entrando a la biblioteca de la casa, un espacio agradable donde podrían hablar sin que nadie las interrumpiera- **fui egoísta, intente cuidar a Quinn de algo que está claro la hace feliz- **Rachel frunció el ceño por la confusión.-**yo sabía que estaba enamorada de ti, me lo dijo el día del accidente, yo si te culpe Rachel y lo siento- **la confesión quedó en el aire flotando con una consistencia espesa, pesada en el corazón de la morena. Ella igualmente se había casado porque no quería estar sola, era el motivo más estúpido y egoísta que podía existir en el mundo.

-**Yo siento que hayas pasado por todo eso, yo nunca lo supe, no esa verdad de todos modos-** musito Rachel sentándose en un sillón negro frente a Judy.- ** yo quería a Finn, más nunca estuve enamorada de él… por eso mismo término yéndose al ejército, por mi falta de atención-** agrego mirando a la nada. Sabía que no había estado enamorada, lo sabía ahora que Quinn estaba a su lado, mostrándole esos matices de amor que desconocía.

-**No solo tengo que disculparme contigo… si no con Quinn, ella nunca dejo de preguntar por ti Rachel, tu volviste a meterte en su corazón aun cuando no tenía recuerdos de ti- **Rachel asevero su mirada en dirección de Judy- **tu cantaste para ella recuerdas? Ella nunca te olvidó… porque no dejaste que lo hiciera, pero luego te fuiste-** Judy desvío su mirada, apenada por no haber hecho algo más maduro para ayudar a su hija- ** te habías casado y luego te fuiste con Finn, al tiempo fue que Quinn compro una finca en condiciones deplorables, vendimos la casa en Lima para invertir en su proyecto… y todo salió de manera redonda.-** faltaba información pensó Rachel y a punto estuvo de pedirla cuando Judy agregó- **sé que no estuve bien, hablo por las llamadas, yo podría haberle dicho a tus padres Rachel, pero creí que era mejor de esa manera, que Quinn dejase de ser un peso para ustedes.**

**-Nunca fue un peso-** exclamo rápidamente.

-**Lo sé ahora Rachel… créeme- **Judy se apoyó en el escritorio y suspiro –**ella nunca se volvió a enamorar, nunca encontró una persona que la llenara… entonces volviste aparecer y ese brillo en sus ojos regresó y si Rachel, yo tengo miedo que la lastimes porque bien sabes que no perteneces a este mundo-** Rachel se quedó en silencio, pensando en cada palabra, en cada cuestión. Judy no había actuado bien, eso estaba claro. Pero acaso podía culparla.

Rachel se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia la ventana, tenía que decir algo, lo sabía, pero qué?

-**Yo… yo realmente la quiero, todo puede arreglarse.- **miro a Judy a los ojos con sus ojos cargados de esperanza, ella quería creer que podía arreglarse, que el ojo público no caería en ella como un ave de rapiña. Pero era muy probable que sería todo lo contrario.- **yo la voy a cuidar, ella siempre tendrá la última palabra y no haré nada que no sea en pos de nuestro bienestar- **estaba desesperada, desesperada por convencer a Judy de que ella era una buena opción para Quinn, que ella haría todo para hacerla feliz.

Judy sonrió y se acercó a donde Rachel la miraba con urgencia, se arrodillo y finalmente dijo – **yo sé que sí Rachel, no tienes que convencerme de eso, ahora relájate y dime que me perdonas… porque todavía tengo que hablar con Quinn y eso no será nada fácil, le he mentido gravemente-** Judy estaba realmente apenada, pero había sentido el dolor atravesarla por todos los flancos cuando Quinn no regreso de la casa de Rachel. Cuando Quinn la evito por completo. Judy estaba asustada de ser ella ahora la causante de la pena de su hija, y todavía la frase que le había dicho resonaba con fuerza en su cabeza "_inventa algo que no me rompa el corazón"_ no podía inventar nada, solo quedaba la verdad que haría añicos el corazón de su hija. Su deliberada decisión de romper toda relación con sus amigos, haría que Quinn la odiara. Pero por lo menos contaba con que Rachel tal vez la perdonara y la ayudaría con Quinn.

**-Estás perdonada-** susurro Rachel.- **solo porque Quinn será más difícil que yo- **sonrío divertida, Judy sabía que lo decía en broma y de verdad, Quinn no sería tan fácil como Rachel.

Quedaba esperar, esperar que Quinn se desocupara y ser valiente.

Mientras Rachel ordenaba cada uno de los pensamientos que tenía dando vuelta, la charla no terminaba ahí, lo sabía, sobre todo cuando todavía quedaba que Quinn escuchara la verdad que su madre le había ocultado todo ese tiempo, Rachel tendría que estar ahí para ella, tenía que ser fuerte por ella cuando la verdad de Judy llegara a oídos de su rubia. era cuestión de tiempo y paciencia.

* * *

Hola! iba actualizar ayer.. y tuve unas cuestiones interminables.

Buenos Aires exprime mi tiempo, mi vida, mi todo. Lo siento enormemente!

Espero que lo disfruten... Gracias por seguir ahí.

Saludos.


	23. Chapter 23

Possibility Days ( Counting Crows)

La lluvia caía sin cesar golpeando de manera brusca en las ventanas, ayudada por el viento que sin compasión alguna azotaba los árboles haciéndolos aullar, la lluvia gracias el viento formaba siluetas imprecisas en el aire, mientras Quinn mantenía su mirada fija, lejana y ausente.

No habían salido las cosas como las había imaginado, Rachel pensó. Quinn se había mantenido en silencio luego de certificar con la ayuda de su veterinario que Caz no estaba preñada pero que si estaba en celo, por lo que era muy recomendable que la alejara de todos los machos de la casa. Ahora Caz estaba con Rachel… bueno estaba sobre Brittany precisamente, viendo como Quinn seguía metida en sus pensamientos.

Santana estaba haciendo dormir a Nessi en la habitación que Rachel le había dispuesto al matrimonio. Rachel estaba abrazada a sus piernas, con su mentón apoyado en sus rodillas observando la espalda de la rubia, la lluvia cayó sin aviso así como la verdad cayó para Quinn.

El exterior parecía reflejar su interior, la tormenta que seguía sin piedad imitaba con frialdad como estaba el corazón y los sentimientos de Quinn. No, no lloro y tampoco grito. Ella simplemente tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron obtener de aquella asfixiante biblioteca y dio media vuelta agarrando a Rachel junto con Caz antes de dejar la casa.

Rachel necesitaba saber el porqué de su silencio, Rachel quería ayudarla a pasar por el mal trago que la sobre protección de su madre le estaba haciendo pasar. Pero no se animó a moverse de su lugar.

Ella no había agarrado ropa por lo tanto la esperanza de que hubiera una segunda vuelta en tema conversaciones no estaba perdida. Tal vez necesita aclararse, tal vez necesitaba serenarse antes de proceder a perdonar. Pero entonces Quinn giro su rostro sobre su hombro, buscando la mirada de Rachel.

Ahí en un camino imaginario los ojos grandes y expectantes de Rachel se encontraron con unos orbes llenos de dolor y nostalgia.

-**He perdido tanto-** mascullo entre dientes antes de volver la vista a la tormenta.

Rachel dio un salto a la vez que Brittany se fue con Caz a la habitación con su mujer, sabiendo que ese momento era de ellas. Rachel llego a Quinn con cierta prudencia de no estar invadiendo el espacio que había creado la rubia, así que simplemente imito su postura de contemplación de lluvia con brazos cruzados frente a la ventana. Las barcazas se mecían de lado a lado por el viento que parecía hamacarlas, el agua del lago parecía agitado producto de las gotas que chocaban contra él.

-**El pasado solamente, pero tenemos un presente y un futuro alentador- **espeto de forma tranquila Rachel, sintió que Quinn se movía a su lado y que finalmente la abrazaba rodeando su cintura desde su espalda.

-**Yo también tengo que disculparme contigo Rachel-** su agarre se hizo más fuerte en preocupación- **yo no hice un esfuerzo en preguntar más por ti, aunque eras un misterio, tu voz siempre estuvo a mi alrededor- **musito contra la piel del cuello de Rachel.

El viento parecía tomarse un descanso y las barcazas junto a la casa de Rachel se veían más tranquilas incluso el agua, pero entonces el cielo se ilumino cruzado por un relámpago, seguido por un trueno que hizo gritar a Rachel y lejos en algún lado otro grito se escucho.

-**Dime que no fue Santana-** bromeo Quinn abrazando más fuerte a Rachel después del trueno.

-**San odia las tormentas- **murmuro Rachel girándose para que su rostro quedara en el cuello de la rubia. Sus brazos se apretaron a Quinn con fuerza, necesitaba trasmitirle así que estaba con ella.

-**Sin embargo a mí me dan tanta paz- **reconoció, sus dedos empezaron acariciar la espalda de Rachel en pos de entregarle calma.

-**Sabes que tienes que volver verdad? Que tienes que hablar con Judy-**indico Rachel aun en el cuello de la rubia. Quinn asintió con su cabeza suspirando con pesadez.

Rachel quería preguntar, quería saber que era lo que Judy le había dicho, no era mucho más de lo que ella tuvo que escuchar. Sin embargo, era algo un tanto más delicado, todas habían mentido de alguna u otra manera, pero Judy tal vez era la que más se había extralimitado. No hay perdón en una mentira que llevaba tantos años oculta. No hay perdón cuando es el corazón de tu hija que está en juego, la felicidad que se obtiene de mano del amor. No hay perdón cuando es la mujer en la que depositaste toda tu confianza la que te mintió durante tanto tiempo.

-**Solo quiero entender-** murmuro al aire, Rachel entendía pero estaba desesperada, ella perdono a Judy pero porque ella no era una persona que guardaba rencor y sabiendo cómo era Quinn sabía que le costaría un mundo llegar a esa decisión. – **Yo realmente pensé que a ustedes les dejé de importar, Rachel tenías todo el derecho, yo hice tu vida imposible pero dolió el pensamiento en cada parte de mi interior- **musito haciendo más fuerte el agarre en el que tenía a Rachel.

Soltarla no entraba en sus planes, soltarla era algo que en ese momento haría que su corazón se hiciera más frágil, ¿cuánto tiempo había necesitado para sentirse así alrededor de Rachel? ¿Sentiría lo mismo ella? Esa idea la aterraba y la idea de que se fuera aún más, pero buscaría una solución, buscaría una manera para seguir creciendo a eso que sentían.

-**Dime que sientes- **pidió con la voz ahogada, con la voz tomada de repente por culpa de aquello que estaba inundando su ser.

Rachel se separó unos centímetros de Quinn para mirarla a los ojos, para encontrar las palabras justas, ¿Qué sentía? Miles de sensaciones, miles de sentimientos. Expresarlos, exteriorizarlos era tan complejo.

Mordió el costado de su labio pensativa.- **Yo no sé cómo hacer eso, no sé cómo describir lo que siento ahora mismo- **a Rachel no le quedaba más que su honestidad –** ya sabes que te quiero, pero ahora es otro tipo de querer, ahora incluye una atracción, lleva un deseo que no puedo controlar, te quiero Quinn y pensé que nunca lo iba hacer de nuevo- **dijo finalmente sin perder un atisbo de la mirada de la rubia, una mirada que ahora expresaba adoración, una mirada que era de tranquilidad, como si aquello hubiese calmado todo el interior en Quinn, así como se había calmado la tormenta allá afuera.

Los árboles volvían a la calma acompañados de una brisa ligera mientras Rachel y Quinn se miraba de forma paciente, una sonrisa se delineo en sus labios antes de que estos se encontraran, un beso para sumar, un beso para enmarcar en la historia de su reciente amor, un beso suave que tenía un propósito sincero, demostrar mediante el acto más primario cuánto se querían.

-**Imposible acostumbrarse a esto- **exclamo Santana interrumpiendo a sus amigas. Ambas rieron y se acercaron al salón donde Brittany estaba sirviendo café para todas.- **Voy a tirar esa cafetera horrenda y del año de matusalén Rachel- **amenazó antes de sentarse y agarrar una taza que su mujer le ofrecía- **y no lo hago porque hace el mejor café de toda la historia.**

**-Quieres que te traiga tu jugo?- **pregunto Rachel mirando a Quinn quien con una sonrisa en sus labios negó agarrando una taza de la mesa.- **segura?- **insistió.

-**A veces también tomo café Rach- **espeto estirando su mano para que Rachel se sentara a su lado. Brittany miraba con detenimiento como su amiga había abierto su corazón, como por uno de sus impulsos había encontrado lo que tanto tiempo se negó.

-**Es increíble que Vanessa se haya dormida con esa tremenda tormenta allí afuera-** comento Santana envolviendo la taza entre sus dedos.

-**Es increíble que siendo la Snixx le tengas miedo a una tormenta pasajera- **bromeo Quinn detrás de su taza- **Dios esto está riquísimo Britt- **elogió saboreando el sabor del café en su lengua.

-** Pues es más la magia que guarda la vieja cafetera de Rachel que lo que hice yo en realidad, lo mejor es cuando hace cappuccino, son orgásmicos- **Rachel se atragantó, Quinn palideció y Santana se río de sus amigas.

-**Ellas no llegan a eso todavía cielo- **murmuro con malicia, fue ahí que el timbre de la casa de Rachel sonó, la tormenta había recién cesado y no sabían quién podía ser a esas horas incluso.

Rachel se levantó seguida de Quinn quien automático frunció su ceño al darse cuenta que era su madre quien estaba del otro lado.

-**Habla con ella-** incentivo Rachel dando un paso atrás para que sea Quinn quien abriera la puerta, le dejó un suave beso en su mejilla y volvió al salón con sus amigas.

Quinn tomó aire o tal vez valentía, ella ya no era del tipo que huía pero había necesitado cierta distancia, para ordenarse.

Judy estaba cruzada de brazos mirando hacia el jardín tan bien cuidado de Rachel, cuando sintió que su hija finalmente estaba del otro lado de la puerta. No volteo, peino su pelo con sus manos y camino al sillón bajo la mirada de su hija, necesitaba terminar de decirle sus porque, necesitaba explicarle que solo intentaba cuidarla. Que su protección había cruzado todos los límites pero que lo había hecho por ella.

-**No podía dejar pasar más tiempo, necesito que termines de escucharme y luego… luego puedes odiarme- **cruzó una pierna encima de la otra observando por el rabillo del ojo como Quinn todavía no se había decidido en tomar asiento.- **sé que tendría que haberte dicho que Rachel llamaba casi todos los días…**

**-Sí tuviste que haberlo hecho- **interrumpió con los dientes apretados- **aunque no la recordara, ella había estado ahí para mí- **siete días había sido tiempo suficiente para Quinn, un tiempo en el que Rachel volvió a meterse en cada poro de su piel.

\- **Lo sé hija, me equivoqué, tú fuiste a detener su boda y casi mueres, como pretendías que actuara después de eso- **exclamo levantándose- **se fue con su marido y tu volvías a suspirar por ella, eso debería haberte dicho? No podía hacerte eso, preferí cortar con todo como si nunca hubiese pasado-**

-**Pero pasó y cuando recupere la memoria pensé que todos se olvidaron de mí, está bien por parte me lo merecía fui una perra, pero no era así, incluso Santana llamaba, como pretendes que haga ahora para mirarte a los ojos? Crees que no me duele pensar que pude estar con Rachel para ofrecerle mi amistad cuando pasó lo de Finn?- **grito desesperada sus ojos rojos apenas podían contener el caudal de lágrimas que se había creado en ellos.- **Crees que no me hubiese gustado estar cuando Santana y Brittany se casaron? O adivinar el sexo del hijo de Kurt y Blaine? Me perdí todo eso porque pretendías cuidarme de mis amigos- **exclamo gesticulando con sus manos, estaba furiosa y llena de impotencia.

-**Lo siento, lo siento yo me equivoqué, lo siento- **susurro Judy abatida, dejándose caer nuevamente en el sillón con un mar de lágrimas cubriendo su rostro, no sabía más que decir, nada serviría.

-**Quinn-**llamó Rachel, se acercó y agarró sus manos, mirando sus ojos, atravesándolos como solo ella sabía hacerlo- **intentó cuidarte, te dio un nuevo comienzo, te apoyo en todo momento y sí, se equivocó, pero eso no quita lo excelente que fue todos estos años-** Rachel tenía un punto, uno que Quinn por su enojo había dejado de lado, ella sabía que su madre nunca la había abandonado, bueno "nunca" pero eso era agua pasada.

-**No estoy lista para saltar en un abrazo maternal en estos momentos, pero no te odio, eres mi madre pero también una persona, supongo que todos nos equivocamos-** mascullo girando su rostro al de su madre, las lágrimas de ambas no habían cesado, pero la tormenta había pasado ya.

Judy no agregó nada más, se levantó alisó su falda dio un gracias en silencio a Rachel y se fue camino a su hogar. Unos pasos más allá se frenó y volvió sobre sus pasos- ** he dejado un bolso, supongo que querrás tu pijama y algo de ropa, mañana tienes una reunión con una distribuidora y necesitas verte imponente- **espeto señalando el bolso que estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada –** y tu cepillo de dientes junto con tu perfume favorito- **luego de eso Judy dio media vuelta y finalmente se dirigió a su casa. Rachel sonrió, probablemente Judy Fabray se había equivocado realizando conjeturas en pos del bienestar de su hija, pero nadie podía decir que no era el tipo de madre que uno querría al lado, atenta y preocupada.

-**No usaré mi pijama, me gusta más tu camiseta, huele a ti- **Rachel rió y se giró para ver los ojos hinchados de su… de su Quinn, acarició su rostro envolviéndolo en su mano, dejándola ahí unos segundos y disfrutando de como Quinn cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba envolver en esa caricia reparadora. –**en que momento te volviste tan necesaria en mi vida Rachel?- **pregunto en un susurro.

-**En el momento que te volviste una prioridad en la mía Quinn- ** respondió como si aquello no hubiese pesado de felicidad en el corazón de la rubia.

-**Todavía me debes una cita-**musito acercándose a Rachel, olvidándose que estaban en el porche, olvidándose que probablemente había fotógrafos, pero con la tormenta que acababa de arrasar con Indian Lake probablemente ellos no estarían por ahí.

-**De esta semana no pasa Fabray, ahora anda entremos antes de que Santana incendie mi hogar, es un desastre en la cocina- **Quinn rió con fuerza y siguió a Rachel antes de agarrar un bolso de proporciones exageradas, tampoco es que se iba a mudar a lo de la morena.

-**Mi madre ha exagerado, ha puesto tres vestidos para la reunión-** exclamo sacando las tres prendas, llamándo la atención de Britt y Rachel de inmediato.

-**Tú pruébatelos y nosotras decidimos- **indico Brittany a la vez que Rachel apoyaba aquello con su cabeza. Quinn se quedó mirándolas, ella no haría un desfile para ellas.

-**Anda Quinn por favor- **un ligero puchero de Rachel, una cara de perrito inocente por parte de Brittany fue suficiente para que ella caminara al baño.- **es tan fácil- **susurró Rachel a Brittany.

-**Te escuché Berry- **grito Quinn desde el baño.

-**Y tu una babosa que no pudiste decirle que no- **replicó Santana, Quinn sonrió porque era verdad, ella no podía decirle que no a Rachel, menos si hacia eso con su labio, o le decía que si o saltaba a su boca a morderla.

Tres vestidos, uno blanco, uno negro y uno verde oscuro, todos de distintos cortes, todos con pequeños detalles pero con los que se vería como una badass de primera. Empezó con el vestido negro, porque sabía que a Brittany no le gustaría pero que seguramente a Rachel si, era clásica en ese sentido.

Subió el cierre de su espalda con la mayor dificultad posible y se encaminó por el pasillo hasta la cocina, descalza con su pelo ligeramente despeinado y un vestido que delineaba su silueta por completo. Era ceñido, demasiado pensó Rachel al verla, pero no se quejaba. Era atrevido, pero no de mal gusto, era sexy pero a la vez decía que era una mujer de negocios con la cual no deberían meterse.

-**No pueden hacer opiniones de valor hasta no ver los otros dos, pueden decir sí, que me veo genial- **bromeo haciendo reír a las tres chicas, porque ahora estaba sumada la latina a la que Rachel tuvo que sacar de su cocina por miedo que la incendiara.

-**El negro siempre te quedará bien- **resolvió Santana.

-**Pero no solo es negro es completamente apretado lo que la hace tener poder- **agregó Brittany más para su mujer que para el resto.

Rachel se mantenía en silencio, observo de arriba hacia abajo y de vuelta hacia arriba, sí, le gustaba y admiraba el buen gusto de Judy, pero no era demasiado clásico.

-**Tu no dirás nada?- **cuestiono Quinn mirando a Rachel. La morena negó con su cabeza, ella podría haberle dicho muchísimas cosas, pero no era nada apropiado lo que sus pensamientos le estaban indicando.

Visto y considerando que nadie acotaría nada más dio media vuelta y Rachel colapso por completo, ella sabía que Quinn tenía un trasero considerable, pero ese vestido lo hacía por completo un delicia.

-**No será ese el vestido que lleve mañana- **murmuro Rachel cruzándose de brazos, Santana detrás de ella rió en complicidad.

Quinn se había perdido de vista, ahí en el baño sonrió recordando como los ojos de Rachel la habían escaneado por completo, sacó el vestido con cuidado y lo colgó nuevamente. El segundo vestido sería complicado de abrochar, se lo puso pero este llevaba una cremallera desde la parte de abajo hasta la mitad de la espalda y por culpa de su voluptuoso trasero no podía abrochar por si sola.

-**Rach- **exclamo desde la puerta del baño, necesitaba la ayuda de ella si o si. Rachel llego a los segundos y antes de preguntar algo la mano de Quinn la metió dentro del baño con ella.- **mira tienes que ayudarme, tienes que prender la cremallera y por supuesto subirla- **indico suavemente, Rachel tragó con fuerza, ella definitivamente no estaba capacitada para ese trabajo. No ese día y seguramente nunca, porque eso la llevaría a estar de cara con la parte que tal vez más le gustaba de Quinn.

-**No puedo hacer eso- ** dijo prontamente dando un paso hacia atrás.

-**Rachel-** insistió Quinn rodando los ojos.- **solo préndelo y yo lo subo- **sugirió de manera urgente.

-**No, yo no puedo, crees que será fácil pasar por alto eso- **señalo Rachel, concentrada en la parte trasera de Quinn. – **No lo haré, no te pruebes este vestido y listo- **indico agarrando el pomo de la puerta bajo la mirada divertida de Quinn –**y ni pienses que te dejare ir con el vestido negro a esa reunión, solo te queda el verde- **agregó intentando salir del baño, pero la mano de Quinn se agarró a su brazo, la puerta se cerró y su espalda quedo apretada contra la el frío mármol de la pared.-**Quinn- **chilló de inmediato.

-**Vas a prender esa cremallera como una mujer adulta y subir el cierre-**ordeno de esa manera que solo Quinn Fabray podía hacer-**luego vas a besarme antes que te vayas y cuando nos vayamos a dormir dejare que lo subas y lo bajes cuantas veces quieras- ** tentador pensó Rachel quién trataba por todos los medios de regular su respiración, mordió su labio rodó sus ojos, hasta que acepto.

Pero era todo a propósito de Quinn, ella se giró dejando a la vista toda la parte trasera de su cuerpo a Rachel y de repente la morena empezó a temblar, creyó que su cuerpo estaba experimentando un prematuro ataque del mal de Parkinson. Se quiso concentrar en su espalda, en como tenía ciertos lunares que resaltaban por su piel tan pálida, pero le era imposible hacer que esa cremallera prendiera si no miraba lo que hacía. Todo estaba perdido, lo sabía, ya estaba tocando demasiada piel de aquella zona a la que le quería dedicar tiempo en horas de caricias y porque no besos. Se obligó a empujar esos pensamientos lejos de ella y miro entre sus pestañas. Más piel blanca, suave y ligeramente cubierta por un culote blanco de encaje, sus piernas temblaron irremediablemente.

Suspiro con pesadez mientras Quinn se encontraba ansiosa de sentir a Rachel detrás de ella tomándose su tiempo. Rachel finalmente pudo con la cremallera y al subirla aprovecho para rodar el dorso de su dedo por la piel de la rubia. Lo hizo adrede, porque si Quinn quería ponerla en esa situación ella no dejaría de disfrutarla. Beso la parte de arriba de su hombro una vez hubiera terminado y se alejó del cuerpo de Quinn.

-**Sin duda este tampoco llevarás- **aseguró antes de agarrar con fuerza el rostro de Quinn y besarla con ímpetu. Luego Rachel estaba fuera del baño y la rubia aun con su boca con la forma del beso que la morena le había dado. No había más opciones, bajo el cierre del vestido y alcanzó el verde, no había caso salir a mostrarlo a sus amigas si Rachel no iba a dejar llevarlo (ella tampoco lo usaría) en todo caso, el vestido verde oscuro era el más apropiado.

Sujeto en su cintura, un escote de forma cuadrada que dejaba ver sus clavículas y la parte de la falda que llegaba justo arriba de sus rodillas era con un vuelo que la hacía ver inocente, fresca pero decidida. El vestido tenía líneas transversales en un verde más claro lo que hacía la combinación perfecta con sus ojos y su pelo.

-**Este es completamente perfecto- **exclamo Rachel al verla llegar a la cocina, Britt junto con Santana que ya sabían lo que había pasado fruncieron el ceño al ver que la rubia salía con el vestido verde y no el blanco de prostituta que Rachel les había contado- **oh ustedes no van a ver eso, es solo mío- **agregó antes de que Quinn diera media vuelta a buscar su móvil al escucharlo sonar.

Arrugo su frente en automático al leer que era un email de Jennifer.

_Te paso los números de mañana, seguramente querrás hacer tu tarea antes de encontrarte con lo de Packard, es una inversión completamente positiva para Fabray inc en casi todos los aspectos, por supuesto como siempre tienes la última palabra. _

_De igual modo estaré ahí contigo, yo recomendaría que lleves un vestido negro, suelen ser espasmódicos en tu piel y necesitamos eso mañana. _

_Que tengas buenas noches Quinn. _

Ella aun con su frente arrugada negó severamente, estaba mal que Jennifer la tratara de esa manera, estaba mal que le dijera que tenía que ponerse. Pero la culpa era de ella por haber dejado que su "relación" con la chica tuviera esos matices. Debería hablar nuevamente con ella, a pesar de la consecuencia de crear un huracán en su oficina por contrariar a la rubia.

-**Está todo bien?-**pregunto Rachel cuando vio el rostro contrariado de la rubia.

Quinn en consecuencia sacudió todos los pensamientos relacionados con Jennifer y sonrió ampliamente- **Todo en orden, solo información sobre la reunión de mañana-**respondió rodeando los hombros de Rachel para acercarla a ella, no le quería mentir pero tampoco necesitaba activar los celos de Rachel cuando había sido un día demasiado agitado en todos los sentidos.

En apariencias la tormenta se había calmado, en apariencia todo parecía estar en paz en Indian Lake, pero tal vez… tal vez era la calma de un nuevo temporal.

* * *

Solo dedicarlo a mi querida buena amiga la Srta. GumyLady que nos está entrenando para ser detectives con Hidden Memories XD

Disfruten... antes que llegue la nueva tormenta ;)

Gracias por estar ahí... creo que no tarde tanto esta vez en actualizar No?

Saludos desde este loco Buenos Aires... un día llueve y te vuela el viento y al otro el calor simplemente te derrite a la sombra :!


	24. Chapter 24

Touch (Shift K3Y)

-**Que carajos crees que haces Jennifer?-** grito Quinn entrando a su oficina.- **No fingiré ser tu pareja para cerrar un negocio, Fabray inc no necesita eso- ** exclamó dándose media vuelta cuando sintió la puerta de su oficina cerrada.

-**El Sr. Packard es muy conservador, pero un romántico que apuesta al amor, supuse que decirle que estábamos llevando adelante…**

**-No-**la cortó de inmediato- **No me tientes a despedirte Jennifer-**

**-Solo tienes que atreverte… sabes cuan jugoso será que la prensa sepa que Rachel Berry tiene una relación con una mujer?- **Quinn la miro sorprendida, ella no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa.

-**Estas amenazándome? Es eso Jennifer? No sabes perder y quieres arruinar lo que tengo?- **Quinn se le encaro pero Jennifer no dio el brazo a torcer, se quedó mirándola con la mirada impasible, le daba igual. Si ella no podía tener a Quinn le daba igual el resto.

-**No me tientes Quinn- **espeto dando media vuelta y dejando a Quinn con toda la rabia en su cuerpo.

Estaba furiosa no, lo siguiente, estaba frustrada incluso, tendría que hablar con Rachel urgente, necesitaba hablar de esto que Jennifer le había dejado caer. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio dándole vueltas a la cuestión y lo único que podía pensar era en correr para despejarse, correr rápido y lejos siempre ayudaba, ayudaba a que los pensamientos llegaran limpios. Puso sus manos en el escritorio y cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse la puerta de su oficina sonó con dos golpes suaves.

No necesitaba visitas, necesitaba agarrar a Caz y correr por su pequeña ciudad mientras el viento se mezclaba entre su pelo.

Dos golpes seguidos nuevamente sonaron en su puerta.

Rodo los ojos, quién sería tan impaciente como para no esperar más de un minuto a que respondiera la bendita puerta.

-**Adelante- **exclamo con un visible mal humor. Sus ojos clavados en el techo de su oficina.

-**Creo que estas de mal humor- **escucho y entonces su cuerpo como si nada se relajó, era su voz tan especial para ella que lograba descontracturar su cuerpo de esa manera? Aparentemente sí.

-**Rachel que haces aquí?- **cuestiono con rápidez dando un salto de su cómodo sillón para ir al encuentro de su chica.

-**Judy me pidió que te trajera estas carpetas que te olvidaste-** se las entregó con una sonrisa tierna y tímida, estar en el trabajo de Quinn era por completo raro.

-**Como te dejaron entrar?- **pregunto curiosa.

-**Soy Rachel Berry… todo lo consigo Fabray- **bromeó guiñando un ojo- **o tal vez Judy haya realizado cierto llamado que yo vendría con un paquete importante… esta gente No me reconoce- ** dijo finalmente sentándose en el cómodo sofá de que tenía la oficina de Quinn.

Quinn dejó escapar una risilla divertida al ver el rostro frustrado de Rachel, camino hacia ella y se arrodillo en frente entre sus piernas, acariciándolas con delicadeza y justo en ese momento en que sus miradas se encontraban la puerta de su oficina se abrió.

-**Quinn…-** Jennifer se quedó con el resto de las palabras atravesadas, su rostro se descompuso al ver el gesto intimo que Quinn estaba compartiendo con Rachel.

-**No te han enseñado a tocar?- **cuestionó rápidamente y recuperando su verticalidad. – **Es mi oficina Jennifer por si no recuerdas y soy la Dueña- **exclamó encaminándose hacia la rubia que seguía con la cara clavada en Rachel. Ella pensó que Quinn llevaba muy bien el ser la Quinn del instituto y la Quinn tierna y dulce que era cuando estaba con ella. Sus cambios de "personalidad" eran extremos en la consideración.

La mirada que la rubia le estaba dando a Jennifer puede que tal vez Rachel haya recibido alguna de esa en su pasado y lo lamentaba por la estirada contadora.

-**Creo que es hora de aclarar las cosas-** musito Jennifer ignorando por completo a Quinn y dirigiéndose a Rachel.- **Tú no serás capaz de ser la mujer que Quinn necesita, sencillamente porque no perteneces a Logan County ni mucho menos a Indian Lake- **Rachel la miró con sus piernas cruzadas y su móvil en las manos. Frunció sus labios y se levantó.

Claramente Rachel era mucho más baja que Jennifer pero eso no la iba a intimidar, si había algo que Rachel había aprendido con los años fue fortalecer su actitud, hablar con seguridad y no dejar que nadie la pase por encima.

Una risilla que descoloco tanto a Quinn como a Jennifer – **ese es el número de Perez Hilton, imagino que nos amenazaras con contarle a los medios, él expandirá la noticia como el petróleo en el agua –**dejo el aparato en las manos de la rubia y volvió a sentarse, cruzó sus piernas y miro sus uñas como si nada de eso le afectara.

Quinn palideció, conocía a Jennifer y sabía que lo haría sin dudarlo. Dio un salto hacia adelante y arrebato el teléfono de las manos de su contadora.

-**Nadie hará nada, esto se soluciona como personas maduras- **indico Quinn mirando a Rachel y posteriormente a la rubia. –** Ya te he pedido disculpas, nunca fue mi intención crear falsas expectativas en ti…**

**-Estamos grandes para esto- ** Rechisto Rachel, sintiéndose en su adolescencia nuevamente cuando vivían peleando por Finn, solo que ahora era Quinn la que estaba en el medio.- **No tengo tiempo para este juego, ni ganas- **agrego para el desconcierto de Quinn. – **Mira cariño- **miro a Quinn con la mirada fría- **soluciona lo que tienes que solucionar, yo iré a disfrutar de nuestra sobrina- **sin más agarro su bolso y salió de la oficina de Quinn.

Camino a su Mini aguantándose las lágrimas, no quería perder a Quinn, pero tal vez todos tenían razón, ella no pertenecía a ese lugar y no iba a poder cambiar su vida, no podía dejar de pensar que todo lo que había vivido fue un efímero sueño producto de su deseo de sentir nuevamente un cariño.

-**De acuerdo cálmate, ella nos quiere-**

**-**_**Yo no estoy diciendo lo contrario, pero todo se hace más complicado-**_

_**-**_**Lo sé, lo sé, pero la quiero-**

**-**_**Yo también Rachel, pero y nuestra vida? Acaso ella estará dispuesta a cambiar su vida por la nuestra-**_

_**-**_**No, eso no… ya lo estropeamos una vez y no lo volveremos hacer-**

**-**_**Rachel, no puede ser tan difícil tener una relación a distancia-**_

_**-**_**Dime cuanto tiempo aguantaras sin sus besos, sin que venga a dormir aleatoriamente con nosotras-**

Sus pensamientos se callaron cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, shelby junto con Beth aparecían en la pantalla de su Iphone sonrientes como siempre.

-**Shelby- **saludo ahogando un suspiro pensado.

-**Cariño, dime por favor que mañana estás libre, tengo que asuntos que atender en New jersey y la niñera de Beth no está disponible y no puedo dejarla…**

**-Por supuesto- **la corto de inmediato, a veces Rachel pensaba que su capacidad para decir mil palabras por segundos era por su padre Leroy pero era cuando escuchaba a Shelby nerviosa que asociaba de inmediato los lazos de sangre. –**Estaré encantada de recibirla, pero como no llamaste a Quinn primero?- **cuestiono segundos más tarde.

-**Lo hice, solo que no me atiende y como estas en la misma ciudad pensé que sería lo mismo-** respondió ya un poco más tranquila.

-**De acuerdo… las espero entonces-** espeto con seriedad, detalle que por supuesto no pasó desapercibido para Shelby.

-**Cariño estas bien?-** pregunto con suavidad, Rachel se mordió el labio no quería hablar eso con su madre, todavía no sabía lo que pensaba sobre que este con Quinn como para contarle sus problemas. Necesitaba llegar a su hogar y hablar con Santana, ella siempre sabía cómo sacar soluciones de algún lugar mágico.

Luego de contestar un simple si y dejar claro a qué hora llegarían Rachel condujo por las calles de Indian Lake mirando con detalle cada tienda que pasaba en frente suyo hasta que visualizó un supermercado, al que Quinn nunca la había llevado, supermercado en que trabajaba una de las "amantes" de la rubia, si le preguntaban a Rachel si estaba celosa en ese momento diría No, ella estaba curiosa, Jennifer Di Santos era hermosa e inteligente (un poco posesiva y maniaca en algún punto) solo tenía curiosidad de conocer a Lauren.

Aparco con cuidado en un espacio libre del estacionamiento y al bajarse de su Mini llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su jean no sin antes haber apartado su flequillo que caía rebelde sobre sus ojos.

Ni siquiera se molestó en agarrar un carrito, ella camino sin rumbo fijo entre los pasillos, agarro las galletas que a Beth le gustaban y claramente las de Quinn también, porque ella no estaba enojada con la rubia, solo estaba cansada de pensar, de esconderse y de lidiar con cuestiones que a su edad parecían surrealistas.

Tres cajas habían abiertas y para la suerte de Rachel solo había una cajera, morena de ojos marrones con una brillante sonrisa, no había más que eso, para los ojos de Rachel la cajera ex amante de Quinn no decía mucho más, era delgada, de pelo largo, era linda, pero no más que eso. Pago sus productos con una brillante sonrisa, Lauren por supuesto no la reconoció y ella con las galletas preferidas de sus dos chicas favoritas en una bolsa llegó a su auto.

-**No puedo creer que haya hecho eso-**

**-**_**Ella no es… sabes no es fea… solo es linda dentro de todas las cuestiones aceptables-**_

_**-**_**Lo sé, es… ella solo es linda-**

**-**_**Necesito a Santana-**_

_**-**_**Con urgencia-**

Estaciono su Mini en la entrada de su casa y cuando estaba entrando Brittany salió recibirla con una enorme sonrisa, la envolvió entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho como si supiera de ante mano que era lo que exactamente necesitaba. Un abrazo lleno de cariño, sin palabras torpes, sin nada más que el aire poco fresco de Indian Lake a su alrededor.

**-San duerme con Nessi en su pecho- **comento entrando a la casa de la morena- **el café está listo- **agregó sin soltar en ningún momento a Rachel.-**Anda cuéntame- **susurro mientras servía el café.

Rachel amaba a Brittany justamente por eso, no necesitaba decir una palabra para que supiera que algo estaba pasando.- **la contadora de Quinn quiere contar lo nuestro… ella realmente está despechada-** Britt solo asintió con la cabeza mientras llevaba la taza a sus labios.

-**Es lo mejor que puede pasar, si la noticia llega a salir de esta ciudad, solo tendrás que soportar por un tiempo determinado hasta que una nueva noticia salga y se olviden que estas en una relación con una mujer después de años en soltería- **resolvió con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo en decir cada palabra. Y Rachel pudo sentir que esa era su luz al final del camino.

Nadie la apuntaría con el dedo, lo llamativo sería que después de su viudez y de haber tenido ciertas citas con determinados actores del ambiente de Broadway Rachel llegara con una mujer de su mano. Pero luego del shock inicial todo terminaría olvidado. Era Broadway donde se manejaba, Broadway donde lo importante era su talento, el cual cruzaba cada vena de su menudo cuerpo.

-**Porque haces ver las cosas tan fáciles?- **cuestiono con una sonrisa complacida.

-**Rachel, es fácil ver lo complicado de las cuestiones-** razono ofreciéndole una tierna mirada.

-**Necesito hablar con Tania y con Michael cuanto antes- **se quedó en silencio unos momentos- **que ves… cuando nos ves a Quinn y a mí juntas?- **pregunto curiosa, tal vez insegura.

Brittany estiro sus manos en busca de las Rachel, sus celestes ojos brillaban ante la ansiosa respuesta que tambaleaba en sus labios. – **Veo…- **suspiro y encontró los ojos de Rachel que esperaban por su respuesta- **Amor Rachel, está en la manera en que se miran, en la manera en que sus sonrisas se encuentran, es estar cerca suyo y ver que hay amor del verdadero alrededor de ustedes-**reconoció con una sonrisa sincera.

Rachel acarició las manos de su amiga y quedó en silencio, nada más necesitaba. Era lo que ella exactamente sentía cuando estaba con Quinn, amor, amor en el aire, amor en la manera en que Quinn la acariciaba, en cómo se quedaba mirándola detenidamente cuando pensaba que dormía, sentía amor segundo antes que sus labios se encontraran en cada beso que se daban.

La tarde había pasado tranquila, Brittany junto con Rachel se habían desplazado al patio trasero, mientras Santana seguía durmiendo junto con Nessi, habían reído y se habían acompañado.

-**Me gustaría poner un columpio de ese árbol- **musito Rachel mirando el gran árbol que estaba cerca del lago –**Mañana viene Beth tal vez podemos hacerlo entre todas- **sugirió cruzando una pierna encima de la otra.

-**No se puede, esos árboles tienen años, se quebraría una rama- **la voz de Quinn con Nessi en brazos llamó la atención de Rachel y Brittany.

-**Quinnie- **exclamo Brittany dando un salto para saludarla, en cambio Rachel quedó en su lugar, mirándola fijamente, tratando de averiguar qué había sucedido en la oficina cuando se fue.

-**Yo creo que está muy bien-** espeto Rachel caminando hacia el árbol. Era un nogal inmenso, de verdes hojas, con partes llenas de musgo, se podía apreciar los años corriendo por él, pero la fuerza y la entereza lo acompañaban de la misma manera.

-**Rachel ni se te ocurra subir a ese árbol-** exclamó Quinn entregando a la pequeña a su madre –**lo digo en serio Berry- **se apuró a decir cuando Rachel estaba tratando de trepar aquel pequeño gigante de su jardín.

-**Más del suelo no…-**patinó por el musgo pero se agarró fuertemente y con una sonrisa sobre Quinn siguió con su travesura.

-**Rachel, por favor, lo podremos en unos de mis árboles, cariño hablo en serio ese nogal no es tan fuerte como tú crees-** la súplica en los labios de Quinn parecía agradar a Rachel, necesitaba algo más, así decidió que tal vez probaría la rama en la cual ella quería poner aquel columpio.- **Rachel-** gritó Quinn corriendo al ver como la rama cedía debajo de los pies de Rachel y como el musgo verde y espeso hacia el trabajo sucio dejando caer a Rachel al césped de su jardín.

Un grito agudo y las lágrimas en el rostro de la morena fueron suficientes para que a Quinn se le estrujara el corazón. Santana había llegado prontamente y con su instinto maternal a flor de piel empujo a Quinn a un lado y se arrodillo a un costado de su amiga.

-**Si serás cabezota Rachel, demonios tu tobillo- **maldijo al ver un bulto sobre salir de esa zona en particular, la rama estaba colgando encima de su cabeza mientras el tobillo de Rachel se había llevado la peor parte de todas.

**-Está viniendo la ambulancia- ** informó Brittany llegando con Nessi y su móvil en la mano.

-**Que querías probar Rachel, porque no me hiciste caso? –**cuestiono enojada Quinn, no había soltado su mano, no había parado de secar sus lágrimas, pero estaba enojada con ella.

Rachel no contesto el dolor de su tobillo junto con el de su espalda se lo impedía, sentía una ardor en su brazo derecho incluso, un capricho y una caída, todo para llamar la atención de la rubia, quería hacerla enojar sí, pero no la culpa de un accidente que ella misma busco, ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de su travesura.

-**Mañana…mañana viene Beth- **mascullo como pudo, realmente le dolía todo, agradecía que el árbol no era tan alto y que la caída había sido amortiguada por el césped de su jardín.

**-Es la ambulancia- ** grito Brittany llegando hasta el medico que bajaba a toda prisa.-**está en la parte de atrás, se cayó del árbol-** comunicó rápidamente al hombre que entró a paso apresurado.

Al llegar y ver la situación pidió permiso para poder trabajar con la accidentada en calma, pero Quinn no se movió, ella se mantuvo sosteniendo la mano de Rachel a todo momento, incluso cuando el médico sugirió que lo mejor era llevarla al hospital más cercano para realizarle un chequeo más profundo, el tobillo solo había sufrido una torcedura a simple vista mientras el brazo tenía un no tan profundo raspón.

-**La próxima vez que te diga que no hagas tal cosa, hazme caso Rachel-** pero esa súplica no le agradó tanto a Rachel, porque había una preocupación extra en el tono de voz de Quinn, Rachel no había vuelto hablar desde que el doctor la había atendido.

-**A sido por un capricho, solo quería hacerte enojar-** susurro acariciando la mano que aún Quinn sostenía entre las suyas.

Quinn la miró alzando sus cejas, no podía creer que solo quería llamar su atención con algo que podía poner en peligro su vida.

-**Rachel… no eres Bella Swang que necesitas ponerte en peligro para que este contigo, mira si te pasaba algo más grave, que crees que pasaría conmigo?- **reprochó de inmediato. Rachel se mordió el interior de sus mejillas, aguantando las ganas de abrazarla y besarla tras lo adorable que había sonado con ese ejemplo friki. –**porque me miras así?- **preguntó en sigilo.

-**Te he dicho que me gustas mucho?-**espeto Rachel y Quinn no pudo más que sonrojarse.- ** y cuando te sonrojas me gustas mucho más aún- **su mano se deslizo hasta el rostro de Quinn para acariciarlo con lentitud, pero la ambulancia se detuvo y las puertas fueron abiertas. – **Dile a Santana que se ocupe de que nadie sepa que estoy aquí, y que se lo comunique a Tania cuan…**

**-Berry ya esta hecho, Tania está viniendo en el fin de semana para matarte por supuesto- **la interrumpió Santana antes de que terminara con su pedido- **en el hospital tuve que dar tus datos, pero ya sabes… esta gente vive en la dimensión desconocida, nadie sabe quien eres-** ella estaba bromeando claramente, pero Rachel frunció su frente ante el disgusto, seguía sin entender y de repente se preguntó que otra ciudad o pueblo la desconocería como lo hacían en Indian Lake.

La llevaron a la sala de rayos X para comprobar el estado de su tobillo, mientras Quinn caminaba sin cesar por el pasillo a la espera de las noticias, Rachel estaba bien, pero no quería verla lastimada, el raspón del brazo no era muy bonito y su tobillo inflamado no se veía muy bien que digamos.

-**Ella va estar bien, ha sido un susto- **comentó Santana llegando a su lado.

-**Lo sé, pero no quiero verla así y el recuerdo de verla caer y el grito y las lágrimas-** Quinn se desesperó de pronto, sintió la fragilidad de su alrededor y como en un suspiro todo podía cambiar, una vida podía terminar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-**Rachel es una cabeza dura, pero Quinn, hay que agradecer que sabe caer- **Tal vez Quinn quiso sonreír, pero no pudo, no podía y no lo haría hasta que Rachel estuviera a su lado nuevamente.

-**Llevó enamorada de ella desde que la vi, desde que la escuché, desde la primera vez que me sonrió, no creo que pueda soportar su ausencia nuevamente-** Santana la abrazó, a pesar de ser Santana, la abrazó bajo los atentos ojos de Brittany que sostenía a una Nessi dormida.- **Si ella me lo pide yo… yo me iría con ella a Nueva York… yo no puedo estar sin ella otra vez-** reconoció con la voz tomada con un nudo en el estómago.

-**Quinn… eso lo tienes que hablar con Rachel, tienen que darle una dirección a esto que están sintiendo-**sugirió con voz suave dejando una caricia en la espalda de su amiga-** porque te puedo asegurar que ella siente lo mismo. Nunca la he visto mirar a alguien de la manera que lo hace contigo-**

-**Cuando llegue Tania encontrarán la solución-**comento Brittany.

Hacia 30 minutos que estaban ahí esperando, los chequeos tendrían que haber sido más rápido cuando era una torcedura y un raspón pero los minutos seguían pasando y Rachel ni el doctor aparecían. Fue en ese momento que se escuchó un aplauso masivo y Rachel en una silla de ruedas siendo empujada por una enfermera a la vez que unas 20 personas la seguían embelesados por la melodiosa voz de la morena.

Santana negó con la cabeza seguida de Quinn mientras Brittany aplaudía al ver a su amiga en tan buen estado de salud. (ella nunca había estado enferma)

-**Srta. Berry-** escucharon que una enfermera pronuncio- **puede darme su autógrafo?- ** Santana sonreía con suficiencia y Quinn a su lado sorprendida, cuánto le había costado a Rachel hacerse conocer.

-**Por supuesto- **contesto con entusiasmo- **a nombre de quién?-** pregunto por último.

-**Emily- **respondió la enfermera en cuestión.

El médico llegaba con una sonrisa enorme y una carpeta dirigiéndose a Quinn.

-**Srta. Fabray?- **pregunto mirando a la rubia que simplemente asintió con su cabeza- **la Srta. Berry está en perfecto estado, tiene un esguince de tobillo nada de qué preocuparse, necesita reposo por 5 días, curamos el raspón de su brazo y también se golpeó la espalda-** Quinn rodó los ojos, el concepto de perfecto estado del doctor estaba muy lejos que el de ella.-** en la receta que le estoy por dar podrá encontrar una crema, debe aplicarse 3 veces por día por 7 días y el antinflamatorio 2 veces por día hasta el que el dolor desaparezca-**

**-La crema es?-**

**-Oh claro disculpe-** respondió ansioso, realmente quería volver a escuchar cantar a Rachel antes de que se fuera- **por el golpe de la espalda- **indico-** la Srta. Berry se ha quejado de esa zona en particular y con la aplicación de la crema se le pasará, trate que al aplicarla la piel entre en calor-** el doctor comenzó su explicación de cómo debía aplicarse la crema en cuestión algo que altero todos los sentidos de Quinn por completo, cuando se imaginó la postura en la que debía estar para llevar aquella acción que el doctor sonrisitas a su chica le estaba dando.

-**De acuer… de acuerdo-**contesto mirando la receta en su mano.

-**Quinnie Quinnie… tendrás que hacerla calentar-** Santana palmeo su hombro y fue en busca de su amiga, que estaba con una bota en su tobillo mientras empezaba a cantar una nueva canción de su repertorio personal. Rachel nunca perdería la oportunidad de hacerse ver.

El Juke esperaba estacionado bajo la sombra y Rachel al verlo rodó los ojos, estaba claro que su amiga amaba ese auto, Con calma Quinn ayudó a que se acomodara en la parte trasera mientras Santana junto con su esposa y Nessi iban en la parte delantera.

Nuevamente Quinn volvió a sostener la mano de Rachel entre las de ella, dejando suaves caricias haciendo que Rachel cerraba sus ojos, la piel de Quinn siempre parecía aumentar de temperatura cuando estaba en contacto con la suya.

-**Pasa por la farmacia, haz dos cuadras más y gira a tu izquierda- **le recordó Quinn, dándole las correspondientes indicaciones.

Al llegar la rubia susurro un rápido ahora vuelvo y se bajó para ir a comprar lo que el doctor le había dicho. Una vez sola con sus amigas Rachel grito con fuerza, bueno no tan fuerte para no asustar a Nessi que dormía en el pecho de su madre.

-**La voy a secuestrar, me lo voy a llevar lejos para que nadie pueda encontrarnos y viviré de lo que cultive- **Santana rodó los ojos y Brittany sonreía feliz por su amiga- **no ha dejado de acariciar mi mano, ni de mirarme como si me fuera a romper, dios no lo puedo creer- **suspiro con fuerza, llena de una felicidad renovada.

-**Ella está…-**pero entonces la puerta se abrió y Quinn entró al Juke con una bolsita de medicamentos, su mano volvió a la posición anterior, junto con la de Rachel.

-**Gracias-**le susurró al oído, mirando los labios de Quinn.

Ella se acercó al rostro de la morena y beso delicadamente esos labios que tanto le gustaban- **solo no vuelvas a darme un susto así-** pidió antes de abrazar a Rachel por los hombros. Rachel apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn, olvidándose por completo de todas las ex que la rubia tenía.

Porque lo único que importaba en ese momento para Rachel, era la mano de Quinn entre la suya, como su brazo sobre sus hombros la protegía, como su perfume se colaba por su nariz haciendo todo perfecto.

Miró hacía arriba, encontrando el perfil de Quinn, su mentón, el contorno de sus labios, su nariz que alguna vez deseo y unos ojos avellana con tintes verdes que le encantaban, así como cada parte de la rubia.

* * *

Feeeeliz navidad ho ho ho...

Okey si estoy mal perdonen soy feliz!

feliz verano... feliz invierno a todas/os...


	25. Chapter 25

Es el primer capitulo que elijo una canción en español y de mi tierra... estoy nostalgica si, así que mmm espero que se tomen el trabajo de buscar la canción tal vez mientras lo leen.. solo eso!

Re mil feliz años para todos... gracias por estar ahí.

* * *

Paseo Inmoral (Gustavo Cerati)

La casa estaba llena, su corazón estaba completo a pesar de que dependiendo del movimiento que hiciera podría llegar a quejarse, aun así en silencio se acercó al living donde sus amigas junto a su pequeña recién nacida, Beth en piernas de Quinn miraban un película de terror, estaban todas concentradas en la típica escena en la que en este caso la protagonista corría de una sombra que la perseguía y como siempre escalera arriba. Rodo los ojos y se acomodó al lado derecho de Quinn mientras Beth estiraba sus piernas sobre las de Rachel.

Había palomitas, dulces y saladas para el gusto de todas y por supuesto zumo de manzana, sintió el brazo de la rubia acariciar el suyo sigilosamente, le encantaba que no pudiera estar sin tocarla, le encantaba que buscara el mínimo contacto con su piel.

Luego la protagonista de la película cayó por con una ventana, rodó por el tejado hasta terminar en el césped, como pudo se arrastró por el jardín y cuando miro hacia arriba en busca de la sombra que la acechaba esta no estaba más, entonces el novio de la protagonista llegó.

Beth y Brittany no perdían detalles de la película, Quinn parecía que le aburría y Santana dormía con Nessi en su pecho. ¿Qué más podía pedir Rachel Berry en esos momentos? Tal vez que estuvieras Kurt y Blaine junto al pequeño Thomas, pero en realidad nada más que seguir atesorando en su memoria ese momento.

-**¿Qué piensas?- **susurro Quinn mirando de soslayo a una Rachel tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que le tomó por sorpresa esa pregunta.

-**En los momentos de felicidad-**contesto mirando a sus ojos.

Quinn torció sus labios y la miro por completo a Rachel.- **momentos de felicidad-** repitió intentando ampliar ese enunciado.

-**Sí, momentos de felicidad, nadie puede ser todos los días feliz eso no existe, la felicidad es instantánea, por eso hay que disfrutarla- **Quinn frunció su ceño, ella no estaba de acuerdo con eso. –**Mira la película, después lo hablamos- ** susurro golpeando su hombro suavemente.

-**No, la felicidad se puede sentir todos los días- **Rachel rodó los ojos, se sentó estilo indio en el sofá y la miro fijamente.

-**Me voy con la tía Britt ustedes molestan-**mascullo Beth bajándose de su madre para ir con su tía que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-**Estamos de acuerdo en que hay distintos tipos de felicidad?-** pregunto Rachel mientras Quinn asentía- **justamente eso hace que sean momentos, supongamos, cuando Beth se gradué será en consecuencias uno de sus días más felices por lo que representa tal acontecimiento-** Quinn volvió asentir tal vez entendiendo el punto.- **cuando nos besamos por primera vez fue el primer día de felicidad de nuestra… ya sabes relación-** Quinn sonrió y entrelazó sus manos con las de ella.

-**Yo soy feliz cada vez que te veo, cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de acariciarte, soy feliz cuando mis labios te encuentran, soy feliz desde que te volví a ver Rachel-** su mano se transportó hasta el rostro de Quinn lo acarició con suavidad y mordiéndose el labio se acercó a su mejilla para dejar un tierno beso.

-**Sin embargo hace unos días no fuiste feliz- **le recordó cuando pasó lo del "accidente" y como cuando habían llegado de nuevo a la casa, Quinn le había contado que Jennifer había decido renunciar y como la discusión entre ellas se había escuchado en casi toda la planta.

-**Lo sé, pero fue ver que estabas bien para que todo volviera a ser como siempre-** espeto calmada, ese lunes había sido un lunes gris en su totalidad, incluso dormir había sido una aventura porque Rachel no paraba de quejarse por el dolor y la molestia de su pie. –** Judy quiere que mañana vayamos a cenar, tiene mucha ilusión de llenar la casa- **le comento mientras se volvía acomodar para volver a ver la película.- **y Rachel?-** llamo su atención antes de girarse por completo a la pantalla.

-**Dime-**

**-Prométeme que cuando no te sientas feliz continuamente me lo dirás-**

**-Alguna vez no seré feliz Quinn, pero te diré cuando tú no me hagas feliz- **razonó acomodándose contra el cuerpo de Quinn.

-**Yo siempre te haré feliz- **murmuro y Rachel solo sonrió en pos de no alargar esa conversación sin final, ella sabía que Quinn hablaba en serio, pero lo errores, las decisiones, la vida misma a veces nos pone piedras, pequeños problemas para que crezcamos y maduremos, para que nos llenemos de experiencia.

Finalmente la película término, la protagonista muere como consecuencia de un mal entendido y las caras de Brittany junto con Beth no podían ser más que de decepción. Eran casi las 22 hs del viernes 18 de Mayo, casi nada faltaba para el dead line de Rachel y justamente por eso era que la morena se refería a momentos de felicidad, Tania estaba al llegar lo había informado en la charla que había tenido antes de unirse con las demás en el living. Pero ese no era el problema, Tania quería hablar con Quinn y ella para saber la dirección de su relación, algo que no tenía ni siquiera idea de cómo contestar.

-**Q podemos ir mañana a la isla y mostrársela a Tía a Britt?-**pregunto con entusiasmo un Beth que cuando había llegado y se encontró con sus tías y la nueva integrante de su familia supo que esos serían los mejores días de su vida. Todas sus personas favoritas estaban en un mismo lugar.

-**Claro…-** el timbre sonó y Quinn junto con Rachel miraron hacía la puerta, no había muchas opciones a esa hora, si bien Tania estaba por llegar era improbable que fuese ella. Rachel camino a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con el pequeño Billy, el vecino de enfrente.

-**Billy- **saludo Rachel e inmediatamente Quinn rodó los ojos, el niñato ese otra vez, Beth camino con apuros hacia donde se encontraba Rachel y se agarró de su brazo con una amplia sonrisa. Billy miró a la recién llegada como si fuera un joya pérdida y entonces Rachel supuso que su enamorado ya no estaba tan enamorado. –** Quieres pasar?-** pregunto Rachel, el niño pestaño con velocidad, encontrándose incluso algo ridículo ante ese gesto tan torpe.

-**Yo… venía invitarla a mi cumpleaños… es es… pueden venir todas si quieren- **Billy le sonrió a Beth y esta apretó el brazo de Rachel para que dijera algo, algo que ella no podía decir.

-**Encantadas iremos, pero tendrás que decirme cuando es?-**cuestiono divertida, Quinn había llegado por la espalda de Rachel haciendo la escena un tanto más familiar y un tanto más imponente para el pequeño Billy, conocía a Quinn y por supuesto que conocía a su hija, pero era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de verla de frente.

-**El domingo-** pronuncio como pudo, luego jugo nervioso con sus manos y dio un paso hacia atrás- **yo… tengo que volver a mí casa, es tarde y mmm buenas noches- ** saludo rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza y dio media vuelta para volver a su casa. Las tres dijeron buenas noches juntas mezclando sus voces en el viento, Billy tal vez haya llegado a su casa con una gran sonrisa.

Beth entró a la casa con una brillante sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por los ojos de Santana, Quinn no estaba feliz en esos momentos y Rachel parecía disfrutar los celos que se veían en el rostro de la rubia.

-**Porque sonríe de esa manera?-**cuestiono Santana llegando donde estaba Quinn.

-**Billy la acaba de invitar a su cumpleaños- **contesto como si nada, Santana cruzó sus brazos por encima de su pecho y frunció su ceño.

-**Seguro el niñato ese tiene aspecto de malo verdad?-** pregunto entre dientes, Quinn se giró para inspeccionar a su amiga.

-**Ella es una celosa a tiempo completo- **comento Brittany haciendo reír a Rachel y Quinn, lo era, Santana era la encargada de proteger el bienestar absoluto de sus mujeres y estaba demasiado orgullosa de aquello.

-**Q-**llamó Beth jugando con sus manos, Quinn y todas las demás se dieron vuelta en busca de la pequeña rubia.- **crees que podemos ir a comprar un vestido y un regalo para Billy?- **pidió con timidez.

-**Quieres regalarle un vestido a Billy- **bromeo Santana y se ganó no más que una mirada de reproche de su sobrina.

-**Claro cielo mañana iremos todas y luego a la cena de la abuela Judy- **la pequeña sonrió entusiasmada por ambas ideas, le encantaba como cocinaba la abuela Judy.

Luego Beth se fue hacia la parte trasera de la casa seguida de Brittany, ellas siempre estaban juntas cuando estaban en el mismo lugar.

Santana camino hasta el cuarto donde había dejado a Nessi durmiendo, agradecía que la pequeña fuera realmente tranquila, era como cualquier bebé, salvo que era una dormilona.

Quinn miro a Rachel encontrándose a solas por primera vez en toda la tarde, dio un paso adelante y agarró la mano de la morena de inmediato, ella sonrió ante ese pequeño acto que se había vuelto algo característico en Quinn para con ella, no interesaban las palabras, ella solo necesitaba sentir la piel de Quinn entre sus manos para saber que todo estaba bien o que todo iba a estarlo.

Sus ojos se encontraban ahí donde pertenecían y cada una podía ver el reflejo de un amor que no creían encontrar, no sabían si era de ese modo como tenía todo que suceder, pero no iban a cuestionar a la vida sobre eso.

Un impulso de Rachel las había acercado, un plan demasiado bien elaborada había fracasado dando paso a un amor que tal vez llevaba años ignorando.

-**Podría simplemente mirarla por siempre-**

**-**_**Lo sé, es… como no la miramos antes-**_

_**-**_**Es una idiota, ella nos alejaba constantemente-**

**-**_**Lo sé, maldita hermosa idiota-**_

El pensamiento le hizo escapar una risilla y Quinn ladeo su cabeza a un lado cuestionando por aquello.

-**Eres una idiota- **espeto riendo con fuerza antes de rodearla con sus brazos – **pero eres mi idiota personal y por sobre todo hermosa- **

**-Estas bien?-** pregunto acariciando la espalda de la morena, lo pregunto sonriendo, cuestionando de forma divertida lo dicho por su chica, porque en ese momento no necesitaban preguntarse nada, ella sabían que se pertenecían.

-**Por supuesto- **respondió dejando un beso en la mejilla de la rubia.

-**Crees que me puedas dar un beso decente antes de estar con mil personas alrededor- **Rachel rio nuevamente ante el pedido inocente de la rubia, se alejó unos centímetros y agarró las mejillas de Quinn con suavidad.

-**Esto se está volviendo aburrido no crees? Conozco tu boca de atrás hacia adelante, tu sabor, como te gusta que te muerda el labio y como disfrutas que tire de tu pelo cuando nos besamos en la cama- **Quinn se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de Rachel, no era aburrido besarla, pero si entendía a lo que se refería, había una necesidad que las dos estaban sintiendo y se estaba haciendo imperante llevarla acabo.

-**Lo sé… pero creo que… no sé tengo tanta necesidad de ti, que me asusta dar ese paso-** se confesó mordiendo su labio inferior, no se avergonzaba, solo tenía miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena para Rachel en ese aspecto.

-**Oye –** Rachel la beso despacio y sin prisa – **tenemos tiempo- **Quinn frunció sus labios, a sabiendas de que realmente no quedaba mucho tiempo, no para seguir juntas como lo estaban en esos momentos.- **aunque me vaya, seguiremos teniendo tiempo, Nueva York no está tan lejos después de todo- **

**-¿Cómo está tu pie y tu brazo?- **pregunto cambiando de tema, Rachel volvió a besarla antes de contestar.

-**Los calmantes y tus caricias son el mejor remedio- **luego el timbre de la casa volvió a sonar, haciendo que las dos voltearan a la puerta, Brittany llego junto con una Beth que estaba dormida encima de ella, ya era casi media noche y Rachel supo que la mujer que estaba del otro lado era en efecto Tania.

-**Ha llegado la bruja- **espeto Santana con Nessi despierta y en apariencias hambrienta, Britt acostó a Beth en el sofá mientras Rachel iba abrir la puerta, se venía el encuentro de dos titanes, porque Rachel en presencia de Tania se volvía un Rachel por completo diferente.

La puerta se abrió y para Quinn que no conocía a la publicista de Rachel fue toda una sorpresa, Tania era como una hermana perdida de Santana Lopez en apariencias, morena un poco más alta que Rachel, pelo negro, oscuro como la noche y largo ondulado, casi perfecto, porque claro Rachel tenía el cabello perfecto.

-**Sí que elegiste un lugar de mierda para venir a pasar tus vacaciones- **espeto una vez que se encontró con Rachel de frente, la morena rodo los ojos ante el comentario y Quinn frunció su ceño.- **Bueno llegué justo a la reunión familiar-** agrego dando un paso dentro del hogar de Rachel, mientras admiraba como Brittany alimentaba a su pequeña.

-** Un gusto tenerte en Indian Lake Tania, ella es Quinn, Quinn ella es Tania- **Quinn simplemente levanto su ceja en un saludo desconfiado, pero Tania tenía otros planes, se acercó con una enorme sonrisa y dejó dos besos en sus mejillas, Rachel achicó sus ojos pero entonces Tania había vuelto su mirada a ella.

-**Es totalmente fotografiable Rachel muy bien- **festejó Tania, Rachel volvió a rodar los ojos, aun permaneciendo callada. –** necesito saber cuáles son sus propósitos y luego pensé en qué podían fotografiarlas en alguna cena, tal vez en Lima donde se conocieron y…**

**-Espera qué? Tú no vas hacer de mi relación un reality Tania, ni se te ocurra, no solo está en juego mi imagen si no la de ella- **la interrumpió con el gesto severo, se venía la primer guerra pensó Santana caminando hacia la cocina junto con su mujer e hija, las conocía y de nada servía meterse, no lo haría en ese momento por lo menos.

-**No será un reality Rachel, piensa que hace años llevas tu viudez como un mantra, tus fans enloquecerán al verte agarrada de la mano de esta hermosura, rompiendo todos sus esquemas- **explico con facilidad, Quinn se mantenía a unos metros escuchando esa interacción que también la tenía como protagonista, no sabía que decir o que hacer, ella haría todo lo que Rachel quisiera, a comparación no tenía nada que perder.

-**Hace unos días atrás no querías que nos vieran, no querías que llamáramos la atención y ahora quieres que vayamos a cenar y que nos fotografíen?- **pregunto indignada-**No quieres que nos paremos en Time Square y la bese en el medio de todo Nueva York- **exclamo enojada, Tania se cruzó de brazos y la miro levantando una de sus cejas.

-**Necesitaba aclararme Rachel, haz pasados años como una mojigata y ahora eres la reina de los unicornios voladores vomitadores de arcoíris- **replicó molesta, acaso era su culpa de que su clienta estrella sea ahora lesbiana?

-**Mira…**

**-Crees que sería buena idea si hacemos un viaje relámpago a Nueva York y nos ven simplemente pasando el tiempo juntas?- **interrumpió Quinn con serenidad- **ya sabes riendo y paseando, sin necesidad de tomarnos de las manos o exponernos tanto- **Tania se giró con una sonrisa cegadora ante lo que escuchó, Rachel se cruzó de brazos aun molesta por las ideas locas de su publicista.

-**Q- ** se escuchó del living donde Brittany había dejado a Beth, Quinn se dio media vuelta enseguida y camino a su hija.

-**Dime cariño, has tenido una pesadilla?- **pregunto con cautela, acariciando con delicadeza el cabello rubio de su niña.

Tania no perdió un segundo y se acercó para ver a quien le hablaba de ese modo. Al ver que era Beth la hermanastra de Rachel cuestiono con la mirada a la morena que estaba a su lado mirando la escena con un amor infinito.

-**Beth es hija de Quinn- **susurro y Tania llevo su mano a su boca ante la sorpresa.

-** Santa madre de dios, esto es un culebrón de primera Rachel, esto es aún más complicado- **musito seria. – **Shelby es reconocida en el ambiente de Broadway, es una gran empresaria y es de conocimiento su situación contigo y Beth pero que su hija que dio en adopción sea la novia de la madre de su hija adoptiva es WOW- **exclamó con énfasis, Rachel se quedó pensativa, Quinn incluso había escuchado lo dicho por Tania y fue impactante, nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, nunca ninguna había visto ese punto de su relación.

-**Por primera vez en tu vida acabas de decir algo con coherencia Tania- **espeto mordaz Santana llegando a la entrada del living.

\- **Y tú siempre tan simpática, creo que lo mejor será que todas nos vayamos a descansar, mañana con la mente limpia pensaremos el próximo paso, pero…- **miro a Quinn- **me gusta tu idea, ser vistas en Nueva York… eso parece bien- **

Sin más agarró su bolso y Rachel la acompaño hasta la habitación de huéspedes, en silencio con pasos cortos se mantuvieron las dos, una al lado de la otra, brazo con brazo. Rachel abrió la puerta y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-**Rachel… no hay de qué preocuparse, tu talento es lo único que necesitas para seguir siendo la estrella que eres- **mascullo Tania sobre encima de su hombro, Rachel sonrió de lado y asintió, luego se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Quinn que cargaba a Beth en su brazos y se dirigía a su habitación.

Estaba por dar un paso hacia donde la rubia había entrado cuando la mano de Tania detuvo su caminar, Rachel volvió a rodar sus ojos, no necesitaba eso esa noche.

-**Por favor, hoy no- **susurro Rachel rozando la súplica.

-**Tenemos que hablar y lo sabes- **espeto con la voz calma, demasiada para ser Tania.

-**Mañana… cuando estemos a solas- **Rachel se soltó del agarre de su publicista y camino a su habitación. Al entrar encontró a Quinn acomodando a Beth en la cama con una ternura incalculable, con sus ojos expresando ese amor de madre que la rubia nunca iba a perder.

-**Creo que… iré a casa a dormir- **balbuceo Quinn al levantar su mirada. Rachel frunció su ceño, ella no quería otra cosa que dormir con Beth y ella, era la imagen que se había estado planteado todo el día en su cabeza y no iba a permitir a Quinn irse.

-**Han dormido toda la semana en tu casa y te extraño…-** tímidamente Rachel jugó con sus dedos, con la mirada en alguna parte de la alfombra de su habitación- **realmente quiero despertar y verlas a las dos a mi lado- **pronuncio finalmente con más seguridad y tal vez más énfasis.

Quinn camino hasta estar en frente de la morena, agarró sus manos y la arrastró hasta le vestidor con una fuerza que rozaba la impaciencia, una vez adentro la empujo con la pared y la beso, arrebató su conciencia con su boca, quemó su cordura con la calidez que desprendía de sus labios, embriagó sus sentidos con sus manos que se habían trasladado hasta su trasero antes de chupar con vehemencia el labio superior de Rachel.

La morena se tambaleo perdida en ese torbellino que arrasó con su estabilidad, Quinn había hecho que su temperatura se elevara en cuestión de segundos con un beso, sí, no había sido cualquier beso y si incluso se lo preguntaban a Rachel en ese momento, Rachel hubiese respondido que no solo había necesidad, si no que Quinn estaba tratando de dejarle en claro que le pertenecía.

Miro los ojos de la rubia que habían pasado de un intenso avellana a un peculiar verde oscuro, con pequeñas motitas marrones que parecían dilatarse de a momentos.

La voy a besar y en un respiro Rachel se encontró enredando sus piernas en la cintura de Quinn mientras esta besaba su cuello y lo mordía sin cuidado, como queriendo dejar su marca, su firma en su piel. Rachel evito gemir cuando la rubia sacó su camiseta y comenzó a besar desde su cuello a sus pechos. Rachel necesitaba parar, lo necesitaba porque la situación no era la apropiada menos con Beth a dos pasos.

-**Quinn- **jadeo agarrándose con fuerza del pelo de la rubia.

-**Lo sé- ** gruño aun con su boca en unos de los pecho de Rachel, sabía que estaba mal, a pesar de que se sentía jodidamente bien saborear de esa manera a su chica.

-**Ahora… ahora se te ocurre hacer esto?-** preguntó tirando del pelo de Quinn para que la mirara, sus ojos estaban inyectados de deseo, sus labios ligeramente más hinchados y sus fosas nasales se abrían y cerraban desesperadas.

-**Eres mía…- **suspiro tratando de recuperar el aliento – **que te quede claro- **dijo finalmente bajando a Rachel.

Agitadas, con el pelo revuelto se fueron acostar, una a cada lado de Beth, contemplándose en la oscuridad de la noche, la luz de la luna apenas ayudaba a que sus rostros se percibieran, pero no se dejaron de mirar hasta que finalmente el sueño las venció.

Había algo cambiado…tal vez.

* * *

Hasta el próximo año.

Mi saludos desde este infierno que es mi pequeña gran Buenos Aires.


	26. Chapter 26

Secrets (One Republic)

Judy Fabray adoraba las cenas en familia, pero eran muy pocas las que podía realmente disfrutar, incluso eran muy pocas las que podía llevar a cabo. Por eso cuando recibió el mensaje de Quinn de que efectivamente todas irían a cenar al otro día, no pudo más que sentirse ansiosa porque todo fuera perfecto.

Y la perfección era algo sumamente importante para una mujer de las características de Judy, por eso a la mañana de ese mismo sábado pidió a Alexander que hiciera la compra de los alimentos necesarios, para que todas sus invitadas estuvieran satisfechas mientras ella arreglaba el jardín.

Ese iba ser el lugar donde la cena iba llevarse a cabo, Judy lo había visualizado todo en su mente, quería una mesa larga donde todas pudieran entrar cómodamente, quería luz tenue algo que semejara a una foto en color sepia, quería que el resto fuera blanco y que el fondo con el lago le diera el toque mágicamente natural. Judy era una experta en esa materia.

Lo primerio que hizo fue acomodar seis antorchas que lejos de ser encendidas de manera original estas reflectaban una cálida luz naranja a través de la maravilla que permitían las luces de led.

La mesa la instalo justo en el medio y la cubrió con un fino mantel blanco decorado con pequeñas flores que parecían dibujadas en el mismo. Colocó los sillones de jardín que llevaban el mismo tono que el mantel alrededor de la mesa, quería una cena que fuera distendida, que sus comensales estuvieran por sobre todo cómodas.

Lo último que Judy Fabray hizo en relación del jardín fue crear un camino con troncos que llevaban desde la puerta de la casa y a todo el alrededor de la mesa en cuestión.

Casi tres horas después de brazos cruzados en la puerta trasera de su hogar sonrió satisfecha al ver que todo lo que había imaginado para su cena estaba al 50% realizado, ahora faltaba cocinar y que sus invitadas les gustara lo que había preparado.

Quinn le había escrito un mensaje a la mañana, _"Cena confirmada, Beth, Britt, Santana y Yo iremos de compras mientras Rachel se reúne con su publicista, necesitas algo? O tienes alguna exigencia para esta noche?"_

Judy se ilumino en el pensamiento de verlas a todas de blanco y sin más contesto, "_si pueden venir de blanco sería grandioso"_ una vez que la confirmación de su hija hubiera llegado, Judy no solo había proyectado su jardín como escenario perfecto sino hasta las comidas de esa noche, incluso pensó en Rachel y su delicada dieta vegetariana.

Y mientras Judy Fabray cocinaba de la manera más alegre, a unos 500 metros de distancia Rachel discutía enérgicamente con su publicista.

Había optado por sentarse a pies de las escaleras, había tratado de no parecer nerviosa cuando Quinn la beso antes de irse con Beth y sus amigas, incluso había pedido que dejaran a Nessi en su cuidado para no dejar que los nervios por estar sola con su publicista la consumiera… como si eso pudiera ser posible.

-**Sé que solo fue un beso-** exclamo Tania por vez número un millón, Rachel tenía los ojos puestos en la pequeña que la miraba de manera atenta, como si supiera que no era Santana quien la tenía en brazos.- **no te estoy reclamando nada, solo me molesta… ¿qué demonios significo para ti?- **cuestiono parándose delante de Rachel, acusándola con la mirada, atorando los pensamientos de Rachel.

Un suspiro cargado de nada y Rachel estaba de pie con Nessi contra su pecho mientras esta jugaba con una hebra de pelo que caía por debajo de los hombros de la morena .- **Tania, yo no sabía cómo sentir, estaba apagada, como un volcán extinto- **la suavidad con la que Rachel estaba hablando hacía confundir a la guerra interna que llevaba Tania en esos momentos.- **Fue un poco el alcohol y un poco todas esas palabras que dijiste, pero solo fue un beso y bien sabes que pasó después.- **se quedó callada, con la esperanza que las palabras justas fueran dadas para poder expresarlas, ellas por otro lado nunca aparecieron.

-**Volviste a ser esa persona apagada de deseos… ¿qué cambio?-** preguntó queriendo saber qué o cómo había cambiado tanto en un mes.

Se mordió el labio bajo la atenta mirada de Tania, un poco avergonzada de lo que estaba sintiendo, había pasado años ignorando cualquier tipo de contacto con alguien, sea hombre o mujer, se había resguardado de la idea de volver a tener que entregarse a la idea del amor. No obstante ahí estaba, sintiendo un batallón de mariposas epilépticas cuando Quinn Fabray se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-**Yo no lo sé… Quinn y yo tuvimos siempre esta extraña relación… yo no sé en qué momento comencé a sentir esto.- **había llevado su mano a la boca de estómago a la mención de "esto" y Tania siguió la dirección de sus manos tratando de entender.

-¿**Te has enamorado?- **quiso saber, aunque la verdad era que no. Tania se sentía sumamente atraída a Rachel desde el momento que la vio, luego de conocerla entendió que no había nada en Rachel que no le gustara, saber que su mínima oportunidad con ella había quedado olvidada, solo la hacía sentir más perdedora.

Rachel camino alrededor de la sala, miro a su sobrina con adoración y al levantar la cabeza vio a Tania a los ojos.- **yo… creo que lo estoy- **dijo con sinceridad.

Fue abrumador, no solo para Tania si no para Rachel, que estaba dándose de frente con un sentimiento que pensó que estaba enterrado, un escalofrío corrió por su espalda e hizo explosión en su corazón, su sonrisa apareció destellante y todo fue claro ante sus ojos.

Segundos o minutos más tardes Rachel pestañeo y miro a Tania que ahora estaba sentada con su Tablet en mano chequeando sus redes sociales.- **Tienes que actualizar esto Rachel, agradece que no se crean telarañas, tus fans necesitan interactuar… escucha esto- **pidió Tania, Rachel frunció su frente al ver el cambio de actitud de su publicista, a continuación estaba escuchando frases aisladas de vaya saber quién.

"_Necesito una foto de Rachel Berry"_

"_Es que Rachel está en la dimensión desconocida"_

"_Nuevamente Rachel Berry está en modo ninja"_

Y así siguió escuchando Tweets de sus fans al azar, ella los había descuidado.

La noche anterior en su habitación Tania había ideado la forma perfecta para que el ojo público no quisiera acabar con la imagen que Rachel tenía, había ideado viajes, visitas llenas de cenas, sonrisas cómplices, miradas cargadas de amor… bueno eso no debería ni siquiera mencionarlo, era la forma normal en al que Rachel miraba a Quinn y Quinn miraba a Rachel. Por supuesto sus sentimientos que jamás expuso y jamás expondría ante Rachel se los guardo en vistas de que para la morena había sido una estupidez producto del alcohol y porque era una mujer madura que sabía cuándo tenía el juego perdido.

Rachel se había trasladado a la cocina para hacer café, mientras recibía una foto de Quinn junto con Beth vestidas enteramente de blanco, eran vestidos similares, lo que sin duda dejaba claro que eran madre e hija, se encontró a si misma mirando con adoración ante la imagen, por lo cual no pudo evitar pensar cómo se sentiría Shelby ante esta imagen, ella nunca había hablado con su madre al respecto.

-**Si se acostumbran a verte con ella, pronto llegaran los rumores, pero si se acostumbran a verte con ella y tus fans encuentran a la pareja adorable como creo que va ser, el resto mi querida Rachel… será coser y cantar- **Rachel escucho desde su espalda, la verdad era que a ese punto de su vida, poco le importaba si el mundo aprobaba o no su relación con Quinn.

-**Quiero hacer la película…-**se encontró diciendo concentrada en esa antigua cafetera de bronce-** me gustan los giros que tiene, es refrescante- **fue un cambio de tema, pero solo porque tal vez Hollywood sería distinto para la aceptación de su nueva vida al lado de una mujer.

-**Si Kirsten Stewart puede dejar a Robert Patison y ahora ser la reina de las lesbianas junto… como se llama su novia de todos modos? Tú puedes hacerlo tranquilamente con Quinn- **aseguró Tania ante el cambio de tema, Rachel ladeo una especie de sonrisa, no quería que la comparara con Kirsten Stewart pero si su publicista estaba segura de eso.-** si no… puedes hacer como hizo Ellen Page-** Rachel tiro su servilleta en la cara de Tania y luego comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-**Te quedaras para la cena? Porque tú odias el blanco y ese es el requisito principal-** indicó Rachel al darse media vuelta, Tania negaba con su cabeza velozmente.

-**Estoy de vuelta a Nueva York esta noche, la naturaleza me da urticaria- **sonrió de lado a la vez que se sentaba a la espera de su café.

La discusión había tenido una caída poco dramática, por un lado Rachel lo agradecía ya no era la misma Rachel Berry que iba de drama en drama, o tal vez este no era el tipo de drama que quería en esos momentos. Sin embargo, tenía que agradecer que si no fuera por esa charla tirante nunca hubiese llegado a la conclusión de que efectivamente estaba enamorada de Quinn, a pesar de todos esos años de soledad y todo lo que había huido de las consecuencias del amor, se encontraba ligera al ver que su corazón parecía aprender a sentir un cariño más allá de sus personas especiales.

Quinn volvió a escribir "_beso de mediodía llegando"_ y su sonrisa ocupó todo su rostro, nunca lo había lo esperado, menos de Quinn, pero estaba tratando controlar los saltos que su corazón estaba dando después de leer el mensaje.

5 minutos más tardes el Juke manejado por Santana Lopez era estacionado en la puerta de su casa, la primera en entrar fue Beth con tres bolsas en sus manos, Rachel recibió un beso sonoro en su mejilla y Tania un menos ruidoso pero igual sentido. Beth conocía a la publicista de Rachel de cuando la pequeña se quedaba con ella en Nueva York.

Santana pasó por su lado susurrando un "_donde está la pequeña de mamá"_ ignorándola por completo y pasos más atrás Brittany junto con Quinn entraban cargadas de bolsas.

-**Tengo un re…-**fue lo único que Quinn pudo decir antes de que los labios de Rachel se estrellaran con ansiedad con los de ella.

-Creo que alguien nos extrañó-

-_Demonios pero si es así, me iré todas las mañanas-_

_-_Calla idiota y bésala-

Dejó que las bolsas de sus manos cayeran al piso y sus manos se anclaron en el rostro de Rachel, mordió su labio y al separarse acaricio su nariz con la de la morena.

-**Es bueno volver a casa y ser recibida de este modo-** susurro Quinn.

-**Yo… creo que- **mordió su labio inferior y miro a Quinn a sus ojos- ** yo te extrañé- **se había sonrojado al sentirse expuesta, pero estaba feliz de la cercanía dulce que estaba teniendo con su rubia en esos momentos.

-**Yo también te extrañe- **dijo antes de besar suavemente sus labios- **alguna novedad?- **pregunto mirando a Tania que seguía sumergida en el ciber mundo de las redes sociales de todos sus clientes.

Rachel tiró de la mano de Quinn para llevarla lejos, pero entonces la rubia se detuvo y agarro una bolsa en particular y la llevo con ella. Escuchó con atención lo que Rachel tenía para contarle, podía notar cuan nerviosa estaba la morena porque sus manos no paraban de moverse, sabía que quería decirle algo importante pero no encontraba la manera para hacerlo.

-**Rachel… deja de dar vueltas- **dijo levantándose del sillón del patio trasero de la morena para ir en su busca, allí donde el árbol había dejado caer a Rachel, la encontró.- **sea lo que sea dímelo- **pidió abrazándola por la espalda.

-**Cuando… verás, luego del festejo por el cierre del tour… tal vez…-**suspiro pesadamente-**Tania me besó- **los brazos de Quinn cayeron por los costados de Rachel y esta se dio media vuelta en busca de sus ojos. - **no significo nada, ella me tomo por sorpresa, estábamos ebrias, bueno no yo en realidad… pero ya lo hablamos y yo no quiero…**

**-Te acuerdas de anoche?- ** la cortó con la voz seria.- **cuando te dejé en claro que eras mía?- **Rachel asintió.- **yo vi, tal vez haya oído cuando te detuvo antes de ir a la habitación… pensé que fueron mis celos tontos –**pasó su mano por su frente tratando de encontrar la manera correcta – **algo me dijo que no sé, sentí a Tania como una amenaza en ese momento, Rachel yo no sé qué es lo que va a pasar con nosotras, pero quiero que sepas algo-** Rachel temblaba, por miedo o tal vez por esa brisa fría que las estaba envolviendo.- **nunca he querido tanto algo como te quiero a ti, no voy a dejar que nadie te quite de mi lado y esa reacción de anoche… fue porque necesitaba hacerte saber que te quiero y que es real- **

Rachel llevó su mano al rostro de Quinn, su corazón hacia saltos mortales de la alegría y entonces una lágrima se escurrió de uno de sus ojos, una nostalgia agría venida de algún lugar oscuro de su ser se hizo presente.

**-Vine a recuperar a mi amiga – **sonrió de lado ante el recuerdo de su abandonado plan- **ni siquiera he podido llevarte a una cita, está claro que hasta que no me saquen esta bota apestosa no lo haré- **rieron juntas, adorándose con los ojos- ** me has devuelto el amor que pensé nunca iba volver a sentir Quinn, todo mi interior se vuelve tibio a tu lado… incluso caliente- **una mirada picara de su parte y una ceja levantada en respuesta –**yo no quiero a nadie más que a ti Quinn y cada vez necesito más- **espeto dando un paso hacia delante, un paso al espacio personal de la rubia, sus manos levantaron con cuidado la camiseta gris que Quinn había sacado del armario de Rachel, hasta que sus manos llegaron a la piel deseada.

Fue un impulso rápido, un sacudón de energía positiva cruzando por su cuerpo, un grito ahogado y cuando abrió los ojos estaba en un bote… Quinn remaba recto lejos de la costa con una sonrisa fulgurante en su bello rostro.

-**¿A dónde vamos?-**pregunto entre carcajadas, cómo Quinn la había metido en el bote tan rápido? Ella no lo sabía.

-**A la isla-** respondió Quinn sin cesar en el esfuerzo que estar remando le suponía.

Rachel miro a su alrededor, su casa cada vez se veía más pequeña y el lago cobraba protagonismo en la contemplación de sus ojos, entonces su vista cayó deliberadamente en Quinn, en como su clavícula se marcaba por el esfuerzo que sus brazos y seguramente su espalda estaba haciendo para remar y llegar a su destino, el flequillo de Quinn, que había crecido considerablemente se posaba en su frente, Rachel quiso quitarlo pero no estaba segura de que pasaría si se movía en el bote con esa bota que impedía que se moviera con soltura.

Quinn dejó de remar y miró hacia atrás tratando de ver si estaba en el camino correcto, subió los remos y dejó que el pequeño bote blanco se deslizara sobre el agua con calma hasta estacionarse al lado de una muy buen cuidada plataforma de madera que le permitía llegar a un islote pequeño que se encontraba en medio del lago.

El verde tan puro y oscuro fue lo primero que observó Rachel mientras era ayudada por Quinn para abandonar la embarcación, al llegar al césped pudo darse cuenta que todo estaba demasiado cuidado, sus ojos cayeron en Quinn, cuestionándola en silencio.

-**Es la isla, la compre hace uno años, es el lugar favorito de Beth- **algo había hecho click en Rachel ante ese enunciado, en algún momento Beth le había mostrado fotos de un verano, incluso la palabra isla se sentía familiar en su pensamiento.

-**Es aquí donde pasa el verano Beth?-** pregunto mirando a su alrededor, era un islote, 40 pasos a la derecha y termina, 40 pasos a la izquierda y habría agua, todo era tan pequeño pero al mismo tiempo privado, en ese espacio Rachel solo estaba con Quinn.

-**Ella adora estar aquí por la noche… ama las estrellas- **comentó Quinn agarrando las manos de Rachel para que la mirara.-** es nuestro lugar favorito, aquí no hay nada más que, esa pequeña cabaña y todo el gran verde compactado.**

La cabaña Rachel la vio, las proporciones eran normales pensó, no tan pequeña ni tan grande tampoco. Sus ojos subieron a los ojos de Quinn, ahora necesitaba saber por qué estaban ahí, cual había sido el impulso que la llevo a remar tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Quinn no habló solo tiro de la mano de Rachel camino a la cabaña, mientras se acercaba la morena pudo observar lo rustico de la construcción, eran troncos barnizados que unos junto con otros creaban una casa sacada como de Caperucita roja, el tejado era negro y se prologaba hasta la altura de su cabeza, cayendo deliberadamente por los costados, el porche se hizo presente y ante sus ojos una plataforma de madera que llegaba al lago le daba la bienvenida.

-**Beth decidió que quería un camino de madera directo al lago- **contó Quinn viendo lo que observaba Rachel en esos instantes.- **No es gran cosa, pero la verdad es que no queríamos arruinar toda la naturaleza, así que decidimos que la madera era la mejor opción- **Rachel giro su rostro y busco a Quinn, un golpe de orgullo sintió su corazón, mientras sonreía se acercó a la rubia.

-**Eres una mujer maravillosa, una madre ejemplar- **atino a decir perdiendo sus ojos sobre toda la expresión avergonzada de Quinn, quería besarla fuertemente, quería gritar al mundo que su corazón servía después de todo, que a pesar de los años de soledad a los que se había sometido, su corazón estaba en marcha nuevamente, salvajemente en marcha incluso y todo sin esperarlo, su sonrisa se amplió pensando que su impulsivo plan no solo le había devuelto a su amiga, sino que incluso le propino un shock eléctrico a su corazón. –** no sé realmente nada acerca de nuestro futuro Quinn, pero… es justo que sepas que no me iré a ningún lado, sin querer o sin intentarlo, me has devuelto algo tan importante y necesario.-** se detuvo un segundo, cuando los dedos de Quinn sacaron una resbaladiza lagrima que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí.

-**Llevó sintiendo esto Rachel desde… no sé, siempre? No estoy dispuesta a dejarte ir tampoco- **lo sabía, Rachel sabía que Quinn no mentía porque la sinceridad brotaba de sus ojos, eso era lo que más le gustaba de la versión madura de la rubia, que la mentira estaba totalmente erradica de su ser.

Sus ojos sonrieron en un momento previo que sus labios se conectaron, Quinn la pego a su cuerpo agarrándola de la cintura, sosteniéndose mutuamente de no caer al piso producto de los sentimientos que temblaban en su interior.

El beso tomo profundidad, dio paso a que sus lenguas lucharan en una danza sincronizada que hacía que sus espaldas se erizaran y el vértigo en la boca de sus estómagos se sintiera amenazante. Se querían, lo hacían y tal vez necesitaban hacer que eso se convirtiera en un algo tangible.

-**Hoy… pero no ahora-** susurró Quinn sobre sus labios.- **luego de la cena Rachel… dios sabe cuántas reproducciones hizo mi mente de tu y yo juntas sin nada más que… nosotras-** con sus frentes juntas Rachel mordió su labio superior y Quinn beso su nariz. Era un trato justo.

-**Tu cabeza es una pervertida- **bromeo Rachel, dejando un beso en el mentón de Quinn.

-**Si lo es-**confirmó haciendo reír Rachel, se dio cuenta que amaba ese sonido tan estridente, porque era real, porque hacía que su corazón martillara su pecho con fuerza. – **pero prometo entregarme a ti como nadie nunca lo ha hecho jamás-**

Una promesa estaba en el aire entre ellas pero con la seguridad de que era algo que las dos deseaban tanto que no tenían miedo de que no fuera posible. Rachel necesitaba dar ese paso para calmar sus ansias, para calmar la vorágine en la que su cuerpo se encontraba cada vez que Quinn la besaba, cada vez que Quinn la tocaba o cada vez que Quinn la miraba.

Fue un momento en el que Rachel se había alejado con la intención de observar su alrededor, nunca fue una persona que le atrajera la naturaleza, pero no podía decir que no le gustaba la paz que sentía, no podía negar que esa soledad repentina no le hacía sentir el alma tranquila. Inspiro todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y dejó que su alrededor la envolviera. Sabía que Quinn la estaba mirando pero ella necesitaba hacer eso.

-**Rachel-** la llamó Quinn, ella se dio vuelta aún con los ojos cerrados y le hizo una mueca con el rostro para que la rubia dijera lo que quisiera. –**no hay más secretos verdad?-** pregunto tan cerca del rostro de Rachel que si no fuera por la pregunta tan importante y con tanto sentido se hubiese mareado al sentir el aliento caliente de Quinn tan cerca.

Abrió sus ojos, con la intensión de que al verla responder pudiera ver la sinceridad no solo en sus palabras- **No hay más secretos- **confirmo tan serena y tan sincera que Quinn solo pudo sonreír ante la contemplación del rostro de su morena. Un beso más y luego dijeron sus pasos al bote, había que volver a la realidad nuevamente, pero con las ansias de lo que estaba por pasar.

* * *

Hola que tal... si me ausente más de lo que prometí, debería todo ponerse en calma a partir de ahora asi queee... (nunca crean en mis calmas, ellas nunca lo son)

En fin... buen inicio de semana.


	27. Chapter 27

Si van a escuchar la canción solo ponga la misma en repetición.

Buen comienzo de semana.

* * *

Down With My Baby (Kevin Johansen)

Tania se había marchado dejando claro que Rachel necesitaba volver al ojo público, que no era bueno que estuviera fuera tanto tiempo aun cuando eso sonaba irónico en toda la cuestión, necesitaba dejarse ver como una persona normal, Rachel lo sabía, si se hubiera quedado en Nueva York la habrían visto, porque siempre había alguien siguiendo sus pasos. Pero realmente lo que todos buscaban era el chisme y Rachel siempre estaba junto a Kurt o Thomas, porque Blaine siempre estaba en el teatro o en su estudio.

Estar en Nueva York era fácil para Rachel, no necesitaba preocuparse por mostrarse, bastaba con ir a correr a Central Park para que Twitter esté minado de fotos de ella. Nike había visto una oportunidad en eso e inmediatamente acercó a su agente un contrato en el cual Rachel Berry sería la nueva cara, la nueva imagen refrescante que Nike necesitaba para las mujeres que vivían su vida al límite constantemente.

Luego Rachel empezó a correr vestida por Nike y las fotos que ella y los demás subían hicieron incrementar de manera considerable las ventas de Nike en el mercado dedicado a la mujer.

Rachel estaba segura que estar en Nueva York era más simple para los demandantes de su imagen, pero Rachel estaba segura que no necesitaba eso, necesitaba dejar de ser el foco de la atención por el simple hecho de poder ser una persona "normal".

Suspiro abrazándose a sí misma y emprendió su camino hacia la casa de las Fabray. Había olvidado el vino especial que había encargado y que quería compartir esa noche con sus amigas y porque no para terminar de hacer las paces con Judy. Después de todo, realmente se había esmerado en cada detalle y la cena prometía ser deliciosa.

Unos cuantos pasos más y llegaría al hogar donde se desarrollaría la cena, escuchó la voz de Beth llamando a Santana, luego la contagiosa risa de Brittany, se sentía bien poder disfrutar de sus amigas, de su hermana y porque no a pesar de todavía no tener una nombre u etiqueta con Quinn, de su suegra también.

Llegó al jardín trasero esquivando a Santana que correteaba con Nessi en sus brazos mientras era perseguida por Beth haciendo ruidos extraños. Se quedó contemplando la imagen y luego volvió la vista hacia afuera, donde Quinn conversaba con Judy, recordó brevemente el dolor de Quinn ante la verdad que había ocultado su madre, ese era otros de los efectos positivos de la maduración de la rubia, había dejado la soberbia y su orgullo de lado cuando de su familia se trataba, por supuesto como una persona normal necesitaba de tiempo para sopesar las cuestiones que la habían lastimado pero luego de unos días y a pesar de todo pudo ver el lado positivo de todo. Se mordió el labio mientras se acercaba donde su ya casi suegra conversaba con su casi novia y su sonrisa se hizo incluso más grande ante ese pensamiento.

-**Es tan hermosa-**

**-**_**Y sexy-**_

_**-**_**Hermosamente sexy-**

Sacudió su cabeza cuando tomo asiento en una punta de la mesa, no quería interrumpir lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando, por lo que se decidió por perder su vista en su alrededor, Judy Fabray había hecho un trabajo excelente en la decoración de su jardín, el contraste de ese naranja nostálgico la hacía sentir en una foto de los años 50´ y la brillantez que presentaban cada una de ellas vestidas de blanco era la contrapartida perfecta, elegante en cada punto que observaba, el mantel era fino, la vajilla de igual manera y se sintió por primera vez en un lugar especial, donde ella no era el "la atracción principal".

Beth se sentó a su lado y dejo una caricia en su brazo antes de apoyar su cabeza en el brazo de su media hermana. Rachel giro su rostro y su vista se deslizo hacia su derecha donde la cabellera rubia de Beth se encontraba, el vestido muy parecido al de Quinn la hacía ver inocentemente bella mientras a que Quinn la hacía ver inocentemente sexy.

-¿**Qué va pasar cuando vuelvas a Nueva York?- **pregunto en un susurro Beth, Rachel frunció su ceño, ella quería tener esa respuesta pero verdaderamente no la tenía.

-**Yo… todavía no lo hablamos, pero nada tiene que cambiar salvo por la distancia- **contestó dudosa, Beth la escrudiño con sus ojos, a pesar de su corta edad podía saber cuándo Rachel se sentía insegura con algo cuando sus palabras no salían con el énfasis de siempre.

-**Me gustan juntas-** confirmo Beth, sintiéndose levemente avergonzada.

-**A mí también-** dijo Brittany llegando por un costado y sonriendo de esa manera tan especial que tenía ella –** solo no tienen que agobiarse-** aconsejo antes de dejar una caricia en el brazo de Rachel.

Judy se paró de su asiento llamando la atención de todas sus invitadas presentes, se había distraído hablando con su hija a la espera de Rachel y ni cuenta se había dado cuando esta había llegado.

-**Quiero que esta sea la primera de muchas cenas, porque no almuerzos en familia- **espeto Judy mirando a cada una de sus invitadas, Quinn vestía una mirada fulgurante.- **Deseo que el pasado quede donde pertenece y podamos mirar adelante, para crear un futuro en familia- **Rachel sonrió y su mirada cayó directamente donde estaba la de Quinn, su mirada decía todo lo que sus palabras no podían en esos momentos.

-**Por la familia-** espeto Santana alzando una copa con un líquido amarillo burbujeante ¿en qué momento se habían servido las copas de champagne? Todas se acercaron al centro de la mesa para hacer chocar sus copas, con instaladas sonrisas de felicidad en sus rostros, con ojos brillantes.

-**Voy por la cena entonces- **informo Judy antes de abandonar el jardín.

Quinn se cambió de lugar con Santana, sentándose en la otra punta de la mesa para tener a su izquierda a Rachel, mientras Brittany hacía el cambio con Beth hacía esta última podía estar a la derecha de su madre biológica. Cuando Judy llegó con la comida y observo los cambios negó con la cabeza divertida y agradecía también, con esos cambios la pequeña Lopez-Pierce quedaba prácticamente a su lado.

Con la comida servida, con la luna sobre sus cabezas comenzaron a cenar, mientras anécdotas de Nueva York iban y venían, la contagiosa risa de Judy se dejó escuchar en más de una ocasión y Quinn no podía sentirse más que feliz por escuchar a su madre de ese modo, había dejado a la Judy sería encerrada en algún lugar para dejar a la vista a la verdadera alegre mujer que era.

Entonces fue la misma Quinn quien se tomó un segundo para observar a su alrededor. Santana no había podido con su instinto maternal y ahora tenía a Nessi contra su pecho y Brittany desde el lado contrario de la mesa las miraba como si fueran dos joyas perdidas, sus ojos cargados de un inconfundible amor. A su derecha se encontraba su hija, esa pequeña que llevaba con absoluta gala todos sus genes en cada una de sus facciones y seguramente si su vida no hubiese sido tan dramática por esos momentos, podría decir que Beth tendría su mismo carácter, en vez de eso, la niña tenía una mezcla elocuente de la madre biológica de Rachel, tenía un poco de Kurt a la hora de vestirse con detenimiento, tenía un poco del mal genio de Santana y la dulzura incomparable de Brittany. Pero entonces su sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro cuando el pensamiento innegable de que Beth tenía la desbordante pasión por la música como Rachel llegó a ella. Luego el pensamiento de Rachel invadió cada rincón de su cabeza, la miró de soslayo y la encontró sacándole la lengua a Beth, mordió su labio y deslizó su mano hasta llegar al brazo de la morena que ante el contacto giró su rostro a la rubia de inmediato.

-Creo que te amo-

_-Si solo pudiera leer nuestros pensamientos-_

_-_Si lo gritamos podrá escucharlos?-

-_Si lo hiciera, estaríamos en serios problemas Quinn-_

_-_Bueno… sí creo que tienes razón-

_-Llevó la verdad Quinn, la hemos desnudado centenares de veces-_

_-_Jaja es verdad, pero es todo culpa de ella por ser condenadamente perfecta-

Rachel le sonrió de manera tierna, tal vez no podía leer sus pensamientos, pero seguramente podía leer con perfección sus ojos y podía ver como esos ojos verdes oscuros solo profesaban un particular amor.

La cena dio paso al postre, que Judy no había hecho solo porque sabía cuánto su nieta amaba el helado de vainilla con galletas de chispas de chocolate. Nadie objeto nada, por lo contrario Brittany con todo su entusiasmo fue la encargad de servirle a cada una de las integrantes de la mesa que ocupaban.

-**Me encantaría una casa por aquí- **mascullo Santana hacia Judy.

-**Eso sería fantástico- **contesto la Sra. Fabray, imaginándose a la pequeña Nessi correteando por su casa.

-**Cuando volvamos a LA te haré una llamada- **susurro la latina.

Brittany había escuchado todo y si no había objetado nada era porque verdaderamente ella también estaba encantada con Indian Lake como su esposa y lo consideraba el lugar perfecto para que su hija creciera, rodeada de naturaleza.

-**Como… ya sabes… haremos para –**Rachel hizo un gesto divertido con su cabeza y sus ojos, queriendo explicar a Quinn, de su necesidad de escapar para finalmente estar solas.

-**Rachel- **pronuncio divertida –** Beth se quedará con mi madre esta noche, ese helado…**

**-La duerme- **dijeron a la vez junto con una risita que se les escapó.

Nadie se percató de ese desliz adolescente y sus miradas que hasta un momento estaban cargadas de ternura cambiaron a una completamente distinta, con cierto nerviosismo incluso.

Cuando las 22 tocaron el reloj, Beth estaba dormida sobre Judy, Brittany había acostado a Nessi en la habitación de Quinn y Santana estaba molestando a Rachel para n variar.

-**Rachel saca una foto, recuerda lo que dijo Tania- **le recordó Santana, pero Quinn que estaba saliendo con Brittany de la casa se tensó al escuchar el nombre de la publicista.

-**Sh, tranquila Quinnie- **susurro Brittany acariciando los brazos de la rubia.

Quinn camino hasta sentarse al lado de Rachel y en un hábil movimiento entrelazó sus dedos con los de la morena.

-**De acuerdo, hagamos una doble selfie- **pronuncio Rachel sacando su móvil- **Tú-** señalo a Santana- **Sacaras una de ese ángulo y yo haré una desde aquí- **finalizo.

En la pantalla de Rachel se veía por supuesto a ella y a Quinn sonriendo con el fondo del jardín incluida la mesa y Santana con el brazo estirado, a Judy con Beth en brazos y Brittany con su rostro en el cuello de su mujer. Las fotos se sacaron en segundos.

-**Ahora envíame esa foto y las subiré juntas- **informó.

La foto llego en cuestión de segundos y mientras Rachel hacía un pequeño collage, Quinn observaba como la morena se deslizaba por la pantalla de su iphone con destreza.

"_Disfrutando de la familia" _había escrito y las fotos en cuestión de segundos estaban tanto en twitter como en Instagram.

-**Ahora silencia tu bendito móvil, cada vez que haces eso no deja de sonar- **señaló Santana con un gesto de disgusto que Quinn no entendió, ella no estaba muy a la moda con respecto al uso de cualquier red social.

-**Muchos de ellos no dejan de mencionarme, no me molesta realmente, pero es cansador que suene o vibre cada dos segundos en realidad- **comentó Rachel mientras agarraba su teléfono móvil para mostrarle a Quinn aquello.

Las menciones comenzaron a llover, desde "eres hermosa" hasta "vuelve a Nueva York donde sea que estés"

-**Ellos realmente te adoran-** espeto Quinn con la vista clavada en la pantalla.

-**Es lo que tiene la tecnología de ahora-** replico Rachel torciendo sus labios- **Pero mira dejemos esto de lado y escapemos ahora- **Rachel dejó el aparato en la mesa, agarró la mano de Quinn y corrió hacia un costado de la casa.

Entre carcajadas llegaron a la calle que llevaba a la casa de Rachel, corriendo agarradas de las manos subieron los escalones del porche y cuando la morena estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta Quinn la detuvo agarrándola por la cintura.

-**¿Qué, qué es lo que pasa?-**cuestiono Rachel mirando a los ojos de Quinn, inexpresivos en la oscuridad de que ofrecía esa parte de su casa.

Quinn alzo su mano al rostro de Rachel, deslizó sus dedos de manera suave por su mejilla y segundos después la beso con suma ternura. Arrancándole un suspiro profundo.

Rachel le sonrió y finalmente entraron al pasillo. La morena un paso más adelante marcaba el paso seguro que iban a dar directo a su habitación, llena de nervios y poco de miedo pero que todo quedaba contrarrestado con el saber que era Quinn quien estaba a su lado, que su deseo junto con todos los sentimientos que estaban arremolinándose en la boca de su estómago eran más grande que cualquier miedo tonto que podía llegar a sentir en esos momentos.

En la puerta de su habitación se detuvo y dio media vuelta para mirar a Quinn a los ojos una vez más.

Mordió su labio, estiro su mano a la nuca de Quinn y entonces sus labios colisionaron con un poco de torpeza, Quinn la agarró de la cintura pegándola a ella y Rachel trato de buscar el picaporte de la puerta que se hacía desear.

**-Yo… yo lo hago- **suspiro Quinn estirando su mano para hacerse con el picaporte sin dejar de besar a Rachel en ningún instante.

Cuando lo consiguió entraron a trompicones a la habitación, fue cuando Rachel sintió la cama detrás de sus piernas que detuvo el beso, despegándose con suavidad de los labios de Quinn.

-**Me encantas- **murmuro sobre sus labios, acariciando ambos lados del rostro de la rubia.

-**Y tú me encantas a mí- **aseguro cuando sus dedos temblorosos recorrieron la piel de los brazos de Rachel.

Si era solo la piel de sus brazos la que estaba tocando y estaba así de caliente no podía ni siquiera en imaginar cuando ese vestido que le había regalado desapareciera de su vista.

Un paso hacia atrás de Rachel y bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn bajo la cremallera de su vestido, con detenimiento, disfrutando de la mirada atenta que la rubia le estaba dando, de cómo sus pupilas comenzaron a dilatarse ante la piel expuesta de su pecho y cuando la fina tela finalmente toco el piso vio como el pecho de Quinn se inflaba y de su boca escapaba la pesadez de su respiración.

-**Dios eres perfecta- **balbuceo dando un paso adelante, con la necesidad imperante de tocarla, de acariciarla hasta que se desgatara, pero Rachel la detuvo con la mano en su pecho. - **¿Qué sucede?-** cuestiono con el ceño fruncido, con el miedo que se estuviera arrepintiendo de lo que estaba por pasar.

-**Tu turno-**contesto Rachel, lo más segura que pudo.

Quinn se dio media vuelta y giro su rostro por encima de su hombro, un sonrisa pícara bañando sus labios – **tendrás que ayudarme entonces- **musito y Rachel sintió que sus manos temblaban como si un terremoto invadiera por completo su cuerpo.

Tomo aire como si de esa manera pudiera detener el temblor y llevo sus manos al cierre en la parte trasera del vestido que Quinn llevaba. Mientras el cierre era bajado el dorso de sus dedos acariciaba la piel de la espalda de la rubia y justo en la parte de su sujetador observo algo que llamó su atención, unas letras demasiado bien dibujadas escapaban con delicadeza por debajo del mismo.

-¿**Tienes un tatuaje?- ** pregunto mientras el cierre llegaba hasta la parte baja de su espalda, vio como Quinn asentía con lentitud y mientras ella subía sus manos por la espalda de la rubia para hacer que el vestido cayera de una buena vez no dejo de mirar intrigada a esa parte de su cuerpo.

-**Yo…- **pronuncio Quinn dándose vuelta- **me lo hice hace años- **se quedó callada viendo como el rostro de Rachel buscaba que su explicación continuara –** me lo hice al tiempo que te fuiste a Nueva York Rachel- **dijo finalmente, llena de pánico.

Rachel frunció su ceño, que era lo que decía para que Quinn actuara de esa manera tan nerviosa.

-**De acuerdo- ** suspiro y llevo sus manos al broche de su sujetador bajo la atenta mirada de la morena, cuando el mismo cayó al piso Rachel dejó de pensar y no por el tatuaje si no por la piel expuesta de Quinn, nunca había pensado que ver un par de pechos tan perfectos podía hacerla perder por completo el norte –** "Nunca olvidaré tu voz… aunque pierda la memoria"-** susurro Quinn y Rachel desvió su mirada atónita ante lo que había escuchado. –**Ha****bía encontrado fotos tuyas de una de las competencias, luego encontré tu Myspace y todo llegó a mí, recordé esos días que pasaste a mi lado luego del accidente y si bien no me acordaba de ti-** mordió su labio superior y se cruzó de brazos, desde ese momento los secretos que podría llegar a guardar desaparecerían por completo- **Tu voz Rachel… nunca la olvide, siempre estuvo tu voz en cada fibra de mi cuerpo- **

Rachel elevó su mirada a Quinn y entonces todo fue claro, todo dejó de ser oscuro para ella. Algo había cambiado por completo dentro de ella.

-**Eres mi historia de amor Quinn Fabray- **musito dando un paso adelante, con sus ojos inspeccionando cada centímetro del perfecto rostro de Quinn.- **todo esto tenía que ser así, para que ahora, simplemente pudiera entregarme a ti no solo con mi cuerpo si no con mi alma y con mi corazón- **

Un segundo después sus labios recorrían los de la rubia como si fuera la última cosa que fuera hacer en su vida, había sentido un golpe de electricidad en cada fibra de su cuerpo, había sentido que su piel era arrasada por un calor nunca antes vivido, como si todo por fin tuviera sentido.

Su boca se abrió dando paso a que su lengua se encontrara con la de Quinn, ansiosa y caliente, explorando cada parte de su cavidad bucal, necesitaba sentir, necesitaba que todo quedara grabado en su memoria a pesar de que sus ojos estuvieran cerrados, su memoria podía dibujar como sus cuerpos estaban moviéndose con lentitud hacia la cama.

Sintió como una de las manos de Quinn acariciaba sus costillas, de una forma delirante, con fuerza pero sin hacer que le doliera, como uno de sus pies recorría una de las piernas de Quinn, como la boca de la rubia besaba su cuello y como su pecho se encontraba errático. Los dedos de sus manos recorrieron la espalda de la rubia haciendo presión en todo su recorrido hasta los hombros de Quinn.

Jadeo cuando sintió a Quinn moviéndose lentamente arriba de ella, gimió cuando sintió una de las manos de Quinn rozar su zona intima, grito de forma ahogada cuando los dientes de Quinn atraparon uno de sus pezones y su cordura se desvaneció por completo cuando la única prenda que las separaba se perdió en alguna parte la habitación y pudo sentir por completo la calidez que tanto ella como Quinn guardaban.

Temblaron al mismo momento, se estremecieron al unísono cuando el deseo se instaló por completo sobre ellas, sentía como Quinn lamia su cuerpo con pasión haciendo que su cabeza cayera por completo sobre su almohada para disfrutar de esas nuevas sensaciones. Un largo gemido se escapó de los labios de Rachel cuando la barrera de su intimidad era asaltada con firmeza y pasión por Quinn, se agitó de pronto bajo el peso que ejercía el cuerpo de la rubia encima de ella y se retorció por completo cuando un calor distinto se arremolinó en la boca de su estómago y comenzó a descender a una velocidad asombrosa. Clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Quinn ante el increíble bombear de su interno que no tardo en estallar como oleadas de un placer interminable, su respiración dificultosa se encontraba golpeando contra el cuello de Quinn y un último gemido escapó de su boca cuando la retirada dulce se desvaneció de su cuerpo.

-**Te amo- **jadeo con sus manos envolviendo el rostro de la rubia- **dios mío si te amo- **la beso nuevamente percatándose del sabor salado de los labios de Quinn y se separó para contemplar que era lo que se estaba perdiendo. Pequeñas lágrimas salían de los ojos de la rubia pero una sonrisa de plena felicidad ocupaba su rostro.

-**No sabes cuánto soñé escucharte decir esas palabras Rachel- **mientras la morena secaba esas intrusas lágrimas Quinn perdía sus ojos en la mujer que se encontraba debajo de ella, desnuda, caliente y recuperándose de un orgasmo sin precedente. – **Te amé y te amare por siempre Rachel Berry- **sentenció con la voz cargada de amor.

Sintió las piernas de Rachel rodear su cintura y un gesto pícaro dibujarse en su rostro, luego el pequeño cuerpo de la morena la tenía prisionera contra las sabanas de la cama que hacía segundos había sido testigo de todo el amor contenido que Quinn Fabray tenía guardado para Rachel Berry.

Rachel se recostó sobre un costado del cuerpo de Quinn y con manos temblorosas producto de esa primera vez con la mujer que amaba acaricio su cuerpo, beso su boca, acarició sus pechos con manos exploradoras y continuo su camino como toda una aventurera hasta llegar a la entre pierna de Quinn, presiono sus muslos haciendo que la rubia jadeara ante la necesidad que nunca se había ido de ella.

Rozo torpemente su intimidad con sus dedos, llena de timidez por hacer algo que pudiera estar mal y mientras Quinn se enamoraba un poco más de la mujer que estaba dándole placer sintió como uno de sus pechos era invadido por la boca y la lengua curiosa de Rachel, era un prueba y error para la morena pero para Quinn, que parecía ser la paciente, era una delicia tener de esa forma tan íntima a Rachel sobre ella, conociéndola de una manera más profunda.

Pero prontamente la lengua de Rachel comenzó aventurarse a otras zonas de su cuerpo y fue ahí que su propio cuerpo empezó a temblar, fue ella quien comenzó a devolver los gemidos que antes había robado de Rachel, fue ella quien comenzó a sentir su cuerpo hormiguear. Llevo su mano al pelo de Rachel porque la necesidad de contacto y presión era inmensa, su alivió llegó cuando el contacto caliente y húmedo de un lengua que ahora parecía una maestra en la cuestión sacudió su cuerpo.

Grito ante la suave invasión, se removió buscando detener el huracán de calor que sentía crecer desde lo más adentro de su ser. Su espalda se tensó ante la avalancha de placer y entonces tiro de Rachel para que cayera sobre sus labios.

Calientes, hinchados y con los sabores mezclados, sus manos corrieron libres por la piel dorada de Rachel hasta acomodarla sobre ella, justo en el punto perfecto en que ambos centros se encontraban palpitantes, hundió su lengua en la boca de Rachel y apretó sus nalgas con precisión haciendo que se deslizara sobre su pubis, Rachel gimió cuando su calor se fundió con el de Quinn y la rubia jadeo envenenada de placer.

Fue entonces que ese orgasmo que había comenzado a guisarse empezó a tomar relevancia en ambos cuerpos, temblaron nuevamente posesas por ese deseo que era el dominante en esa habitación, gritaron mientras sus cuerpos se retorcían atormentados por ese orgasmo demoledor que se estaba instalando en cada partícula de su ser. Entonces la explosión de sus cuerpos llegó con un suspiro de diferencia, la liberación de su deseo fue el regalo de esa noche.

Así permanecieron en esa posición, segundos o tal vez minutos interminables, dejándose estremecer por movimientos involuntarios que traían ecos del orgasmo recién vivido. No dejaron de regalarse besos, no dejaron ni un segundo que sus manos resbalaran por cualquier parte de su cuerpo, no dejaron de mirarse a través de esa noche que estaba comenzando a ver un sol remolón que les daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día.

El sueño las alcanzó al alba y aún con sus cuerpos entrelazados se quedaron profundamente dormidas, la promesa no solo había sido cumplida, si no que había superado cada expectativa que pudieron haber tenido. Habían vencido el miedo, los nervios y dejaron pasó al más primitivo de los deseos. Se amaron como nadie jamás lo había hecho sobre sus cuerpos, pintaron la noche de rojo y llenaron sus corazones de amor.


	28. Chapter 28

Burning Desire (Lana Del Rey)

Se deslizo de la cama con cuidado para no despertarla, veía como el pecho de ella subía y bajaba de manera suave, como su rostro era cubierto con algunos mechones de pelo rubio, su boca ligeramente abierta, su piel que la invitaba a tocarla una y otra vez hasta que se cansara. Algo que no pensaba que alguna vez fuera a pasar.

Se puso una camiseta gris dos tallas más grandes que cubría hasta sus muslos y con sigilo camino hasta la puerta de su habitación, no estaba escapando, eso era lo último que pretendía hacer en esos momentos. Solo quería hacerle el desayuno a su rubia y llevárselo a la cama.

Mientras bajaba, flashes de la noche anterior recurrían a su memoria con fuerza plantando una sonrisa vergonzosa aún más grande en su rostro, la puerta de su corazón estaba abierta para un amor que estaba dispuesta a disfrutar.

Se encontró tarareando una canción cualquiera al llegar a la cocina y al rodear la isla para preparar su cappuccino especial encontró una nota "_Nos fuimos con Judy a pasear, disfruten"_ pegada en su cafetera favorita con un pequeño posdata "_tu móvil está sobre la mesa"_ giro sobre sus pies y lo alcanzó al instante con urgencia. Iba a poder escuchar música mientras el desayuno se preparaba.

Una lista de reproducción aleatoria y los altavoces que había colocado encima de la nevera empezaron a sonar, negó con la cabeza cuando reconoció que con el paso de los años sus gustos musicales se habían ampliado de manera considerable, _I don´t wanna wait in vain for your love _canturreo mientras meneaba sus hombros, ya que su pie seguía con esa bota horrible que le impedía… pero detuvo ese pensamiento cuando se dio cuenta que la noche anterior no tuvo impedimento a la hora de hacer el amor con Quinn_._

Mientras la cafetera hacia su magia, se dedicó a cortar las manzanas en cuadraditos como le gustaban a Quinn y exprimir unas cuantas naranjas, agarró una bandeja y repartió todo de manera ordenada, se mordió el labio cuando la canción cambio de forma radical y Ellie Goulding se hacía presente con _Love me like you do _y se olvidó por un instante del desayuno para ponerse a cantar por sobre la voz de la cantante rubia, la cafetera estaba llamando por su atención cuando se encontró haciendo una tonta coreografía alrededor de la isla de la cocina, el amor que recorría su cuerpo la hacía hacer cosas estúpidas que cualquier enamorado hace cuando ese síndrome incurable ataca a los cuerpos más débiles.

Dos tazas, una rosa y una verde fueron llenadas con el delicioso líquido cuando una nueva canción asalto su reproductor y de pronto se encontró con ganas de que Quinn se despertara y bailara con ella y la bota. _When the sun goes down, _se preguntó si a Quinn le gustaría ver el atardecer desde la ventana de su salón desde la privilegiada altura que su pent-house de Nueva York le permitía tener, se preguntó si a Quinn le gustaría aquel lujoso apartamento que residía en la zona del Upper East Side, que incluso contaba con un jardín con una fuente. Apretó su entrecejo y gruño por lo bajo encontrando ese pensamiento demasiado pretensioso.

-**Ella va a odiarlo de seguro-**

**-**_**Lo compramos siendo jóvenes todavía-**_

_**-**_**Tendríamos que vivir en Tribeca-**

**-**_**No crees que es más pretensioso?-**_

_**-**_**No importa cualquiera que resida en el Upper East Side es mucho más pretensioso, tenemos el Met, Central Park y Broadway a pasos nada más- **

**-**_**Ella va a odiarlo por completo dios-**_

Se siguió lamentando hasta llegar a su habitación y al abrir la puerta se encontró con la espalda desnuda de Quinn, desvaneciendo por completo cualquier pensamiento absurdo, la sabana tapaba a penas su trasero y una pierna se escapaba de cualquier rastro de tela.

-**No puedo creer que hayamos hecho el amor con Quinn Fabray-**

**-**_**No puedo creer que la hayamos tocado siquiera Rachel-**_

_**-**_**Por dios si es hermosa…**

**-**_**Tuvimos sexo con la capitana de las porristas-**_

_**-**_**Oh por dios tuvimos sexo con la presidenta del club de celibato-**

Y fue lo último antes que una carcajada rompiera el silencio en el que se encontraba aquella habitación, como pudo, Rachel dejo la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesa de noche y salto a la cama cuando una muy dormida Quinn Fabray se desperezaba al escuchar la risa chillona y tan particular de su chica.

-**Buen día hermosa- **saludo Rachel sentada arriba de Quinn, la rubia todavía atónita por su despertar solo levanto sus cejas a modo de respuestas- **¿Qué sucede?- **pregunto Rachel acercándose para besar sus labios, pero Quinn fue más rápido y tapo su boca con ambas manos.

Quinn habló debajo sus manos y Rachel luego de unos segundos de intentar traducir ese extraño lenguaje pudo entender algo así como "_Aliento matinal". _Se pasó al costado derecho de la rubia para permitirle ir al baño y atender sus necesidades, se perdió contemplando el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia perderse en el baño y luego se extendió en la cama con los brazos y las piernas extendidas, con una sonrisa inmensa en sus labios, con una canción que había escuchado hacía escasos minutos en su cocina que regresaba a su mente repetidamente.

-_**You´re the light, you´re the night-**_se encontró cantando- _**you´re the color of my blood, you´re the cure, you´re the pain, you´re the only thing I wanna touch-**_ había perdido la cuenta de cuando se había sentido tan feliz, había olvidado el sentimiento que se alberga irremediablemente al sentir que se está enamorado, era feliz no solo por haber recuperado su amiga, sino porque ese estúpido plan la había llevado a descubrir sin querer un sentimiento que se había prohibido volver a sentir. – _**Fading in, fading out, on the edge of Paradise. Every inch of your skin is a holy grail i´ve got to find-**_ recordó la suave piel de Quinn, sus peligrosos bordes que la llevaron a la locura, como cada vez que sus labios la recorrieron su cuerpo se sintió en la misma gloria.

-**Me gusta escucharte así- **escuchó que decían desde la puerta del baño, levantó la cabeza y sus mejillas se tiñeron inevitablemente de rojo, se sintió expuesta tontamente.

-**Es una pura manifestación de felicidad- **contesto apoyando los codos sobre la cama y alzando la cabeza para mirarla. Quinn sonrió ya con una camiseta de Rachel puesta y camino hacia la mesa de noche donde se encontraba el desayuno, agarró un trozo de manzana y se sentó en la punta contraría, contemplando el rostro de Rachel.

-**Canta el estribillo- **pidió haciéndose con otro trozo de manzana. Rachel negó con la cabeza con timidez. – ¿**Rachel Berry rechazando una oferta para demostrar su inmenso e incuestionable talento?- **cuestiono incrédula pero con un gesto divertido en su rostro.

-**Ya no soy esa Rachel, Quinn, no necesito demostrar nada que prácticamente el mundo entero ya sepa- **respondió con la taza de cappuccino en las manos. Quinn por su lado levanto una ceja y golpeo la bota de plástico que adornaba el pie de Rachel con un dedo.

-**Voy a obviar lo arrogante de esa respuesta y decir… es increíble que no me haya dado cuenta de esta maldita cosa anoche- **Rachel rio fuerte contagiando de paso a Quinn, sacudió levemente su cabeza y con un susurro imperceptible se acercó a Quinn previamente de haber dejado la taza en la bandeja**.**

La letra de la canción que estaba susurrando tan sensualmente Rachel no era la misma que había escuchado, para nada similar, totalmente opuesta al tono romántico que Rachel le había dado incluso, esa canción era sugerente y de la manera en que la entonación llegaba a su sistema nervioso hizo que por consiguiente un trozo de manzana quedara atrapado en su garganta. Nunca jamás en su vida un susurro había generado tanto en su cuerpo, nunca jamás en sus 26 años había sido testigo de una tan desinhibida Rachel Berry, más allá de haber hecho el amor hacía escazas horas, sentir los labios de Rachel en su oído, sentir su aliento caliente, su mano anclada a su cadera estaba llevándola a un rincón oscuro y demasiado lujurioso donde lo único que quería era arrancarle esa camiseta y volver a amarla, con el cuerpo y con el alma.

-_**Baby just, breath on me- **_fue un pequeño y húmedo susurro que dio un sacudón a su cuerpo. - _**We don´t need to touch, just breath-**_su camiseta resbaló por sus muslos hasta dejar expuesta la piel de su cadera, justo donde el puño de Rachel encerraba con fuerza la tela de la pobre prenda que llevaba.- _**Oh this is way beyond the physical, and this morning senses don´t make senses at all- **_Quinn mordió su labio ante el cambio de letra, quiso alzar sus manos para hacer callar todas esas sensaciones ansiosas que estaban asaltando su cuerpo, pero cuando intento hacer tal movimiento, Rachel detuvo sus manos. – **sin tocar- **demandó con la voz demasiado grave para ser Rachel Berry, Quinn tembló tan pronto sintió el aliento de urgencia en su cuello.

Esto no era más que la tortura a la que había sido sometida Rachel días atrás por Quinn, pero un escalón o un pasó más allá, porque ahora su deseo se había disparado, su cuerpo era consciente de lo que las manos, la boca y la piel de Rachel eran capaces de hacer para su cordura o la falta de ella.

Rachel se sentó sobre las piernas de Quinn, olvidándose por completo la molesta bota plástica y la beso, sin contemplaciones, con un amor trasfigurado por el deseo que en esos momentos era el encargado de comandar cada una de sus acciones.

Rachel Berry no era una persona de pasiones sexuales, no era una persona que pensara que el sexo era vital, pero no podía controlar su pulso en esos momentos, era imposible para ella que sus manos no agarraran las manos de Quinn y que su cadera se moviera contra la de la rubia.

Rachel Berry no era una persona sexual o no se consideraba como tal, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos la tela de la camiseta de la rubia no era más que un estorbo ante la necesidad que era tan grande como el Empire State. La lengua caliente de Quinn recorrió su cuello y su cadera presionó con fuerza la de Quinn.

Un sincronizado gemido, un calor inaguantable creció desde su pecho y esparciéndose por cada fibra minúscula de su cuerpo. Nunca había sido una persona sexual, pero no estaba teniendo problema en esos momentos cuando finalmente las palmas de las manos de Quinn accedieron a su trasero para levantarla y dejar caer su espalda sobre la cama.

Rio divertida ante el brusco movimiento y con su pierna libre atrajo a Quinn desde su cintura, sus camisetas seguían en el mismo lugar, ligeramente levantadas permitiendo de ese modo que sus zonas más íntimas se encontraran.

-**Esto puede ser adictivo- **jadeo Quinn cuando su cadera encajo a la perfección entre las piernas de Rachel.- **y no quiero ser yo…- **sin embargo la lengua invasiva de Rachel termino callando a Quinn, y su talón ejerciendo la precisa presión fue el indicativo claro que hizo que Quinn meciera sus caderas.

Un suspiro que rozaba el gemido, una mano que apretaba con fuerza el hombro de Rachel en busca de mantenerse en el lugar perfecto. Unas uñas clavadas por alguna parte de la espalda de Quinn y luego el sudor ocupando sus cuerpos.

Un desayuno que había quedado en el olvido de una pareja que estaba simplemente conociéndose de un modo nuevo, de un modo primitivo. Pero que no dejaban de ser felices.

* * *

Para las dos de la tarde fue Quinn la primera en despertar, atontada, casi inconsciente de cómo había acabado nuevamente dormida. Hizo un paneo con sus ojos y se dio cuenta que su espalda se sentía pesada. Giro lo poco que pudo su cuello y encontró una cortina de pelo color chocolate inundando su espalda y sonrió al darse cuenta que Rachel Berry colonizaba ese lugar de su cuerpo sin pudor alguno.

-**No despiertes anda duerme por favor- **murmuro Rachel contra la piel de la espalda de Quinn, la rubia en ese momento rio levemente llena de ternura al escuchar de ese modo a su morena.

-**Rachel por más que me encanta está Beth y ni mencionar nuestras invitada…**

**-Están con Judy, se las llevó a pasear en el Juke, porque no vi las llaves en la cocina, maldita Santana- **Rachel se quejó mientras Quinn giraba su cuerpo para poder tener de frente a Rachel y abrazarla o acariciarla, porque no podía dejar de tocarla un segundo.

-**Pero Shelby dijo que venía hoy y quier…**

**-Beth irá a Nueva York la semana que viene, Shelby tiene que cerrar un contrato con productor allí-** interrumpió Rachel, la confusión se hizo presente en Quinn de inmediato, ante el enunciado de la morena**.- tenía pensado que fuéramos está semana si es que no tenías ningún compromiso, ya sabes-**

Quinn se quedó en silencio, era una invitación para que viajaran juntas hacía Nueva York y dejarse ver de paso claro, pero podría Quinn de ese modo saber si sus vidas podrían encajar, era una buena idea si querían averiguar cómo funcionaría su relación una vez que Rachel retomara su actividad.

Se sintió Hugh Grant en "Un lugar Llamado Nothing Hill" un poco desubicada ante la forma de vida aún desconocida que Rachel llevaba en aquella ciudad. Era inevitablemente una celebridad, tenía fans que esperaban hambrientos noticias de ella y no solo fans si no la prensa en general.

-**¿Qué piensas?- **quiso saber Rachel ante el mutismo desconcertante de Quinn.

**-Si me das una día para que arregle la semana podríamos salir el martes**\- respondió luego de unos segundos**.- ¿cuándo se van San y las chicas?-** cuestiono al darse cuenta que ellas seguían siendo invitadas.

-**Ellas viajarían con nosotras porque Kurt tiene un mega regalo para Vanessa-** fue la respuesta de Rachel, Quinn jugo un buen rato con el pelo de su chica pensando en que ella sería la extraña porque el resto se movía en aquella inmensa ciudad como ella por Indian Lake.

-¿**Dónde se quedaran Santana, Britt y Nessi?-** curioseo y Rachel levantó la cabeza del pecho de Quinn con una sonrisa, ella estaba preguntando en realidad si estarían solas.

-**Ellas tienen un apartamento en Tribeca-** y fue en ese momento que Rachel golpeo su frente mentalmente, Kurt y Blaine también vivían en Tribeca, ella era la única excéntrica con una costosa casa que abrigaba todos sus sueños cumplidos.

-**Y tu dónde vives?-** pregunto con suavidad Quinn, ella no sabía en realidad la diferencia entre Tribeca y Harlem incluso si vivir en la zona de Upper East Side era costoso o no, pero vio conveniente hacer esa pregunta.

Rachel la miro con una expresión afligida, mordió su labio inferior y suspiro.

**-En el Upper East Side**\- dijo lo más rápido que pudo, Quinn asintió, sintió la manera algo tímida con la que Rachel se había expresado y quiso dejar el tema, pensó que tal vez le avergonzaba, pero no por los motivos que la morena pensaba en realidad.

**-De acuerdo, lo bueno es que estaremos solas verdad? hasta que llegue Beth**\- fue la respuesta inesperada de Quinn para los oídos de Rachel que esperaba algo como, "Wow Rachel es una zona carísima" o "madre mía Rachel si te deben cobrar hasta para respirar" pero Quinn ni problema se hizo.

-**Ok genial, te encantarán las vistas-** anunció Rachel un poco más relajada tal vez y Quinn sonrío al ver que la aflicción se había retirado del rostro de la pequeña morena.

Sintieron dos golpes fuertes en la puerta de la habitación y a continuación "par de vagas, bajen a almorzar, pero vestidas" luego el típico pisar de los tacos de Santana hasta que el silencio se hiciera presente.

**-Anda vaga levanta que mi cuerpecito necesita alimentarse-** espeto Quinn picando las costillas de Rachel haciendo que rodara como pudo sobre la cama. Quinn beso su vientre y entonces esta ya estaba lejos del tentador cuerpo de Rachel.

Cuando bajaron no encontraron a nadie ni el salón, ni en la cocina, de pronto risas bien fuertes se escucharon desde el jardín trasero y como las voces de casi todas las mujeres coreaban "Billy, Billy" Quinn frunció el ceño, apretó sus manos hasta convertirlos en graves puños cerrados y camino a paso militar hacia el lugar, más retrasada iba Rachel divertida ante el accionar de madre celosa en el que se ponía Quinn.

Allí sentadas en el sillón se encontraban, Judy con Nessi en brazos, Brittany que estaba haciéndole una trenza media extraña a Beth y en el jardín, separados por una mesa, Santana enfrentaba a Billy a una pulseada.

**-No creas que no tengo fuerza bichito- **espetaba Santana y Billy le sonreía de forma orgullosa mientras remangaba su camiseta de manga corta para acentuar más su bíceps.

Cuando sus manos se unieron para dar inicio a una pura competencia de pulseadas, Quinn se cruzó de brazos al lado de su madre mientras Rachel se sentaba al lado de Brittany.

La competencia estaba ajustada, mientras Brittany gritaba "San tu puedes" y Beth se mordía el labio para aguantarse la mirada de reproche de su madre, Quinn imploraba que Santana realmente le ganara al muchacho que pretendía a su hija, ese domingo era el cumpleaños del niño, por lo tanto tendrían que pasar la tarde soportando caras de niños hormonales.

El brazo de Billy se encontraba contraído, lo que producía que todas las venas de sus músculos se marcaran, Quinn vio de re ojo que Rachel comentaba algo con su hija y que estaba solo asentía con la cabeza pero con los ojos puestos en el niño que estaba a un paso de vencer a Santana.

-**Demonios Santana que no te gane- **reprocho de inmediato Quinn, dando un pisotón en el pasto para darle énfasis a su reproche.

Vio que la sonrisa de Billy se hacía grande y entonces el dorso de la mano de Santana era aplastado contra la mesa, la victoria se la había llevado el niño y Santana insulto en otro idioma por los niños que se encontraban presentes.

Beth festejó de inmediato y en un intento quiso ir a felicitar a Billy pero la mirada severa que recibió de Quinn hizo que se quedara parada en aquel lugar, inmóvil, petrificada incluso.

-**No sé qué han jugado, pero no tiene sentido porque yo soy la madre, la que tiene que jugar soy yo- **sentenció Quinn bajo la atenta mirada de todos, a Beth se le tiñeron las mejillas de un rosa intenso, era de conocimiento público que eran madre e hijas y el que no lo supiera, solo le bastaba ver las similitudes físicas que eran prácticamente evidentes, para hacer dos más dos. Pero cuando las conocías lo sufiente, Beth y Quinn no solo compartían ADN, ellas se expresaban muy parecidos, caminaban como si el mundo tuviera que caer a sus pies, las dos levantaban sus cejas cuando el escepticismos invadía su cuerpo y así las similitudes seguían. Pero ellas nunca hacían alusión al hecho de ser madre e hijas.

-**Yo solo quiero que Beth sea mi pareja en mi cumpleaños-** pronuncio Billy abandonando por completo su vergüenza. – **Srta Fabray, por favor, usted y todas estarán allí y la otra madre de Beth hoy vendrá a buscarla- **la súplica se hizo escuchar y Quinn mordió su labio inferior al escuchar la otra madre de Beth. Esa era la otra verdad no oculta. Shelby era la madre sobre la ley de Beth y nada ni nadie podía decir lo contrario. Que Beth no le dijera "Mamá" a Quinn era porque solo para no crear confusiones y también porque Shelby le había explicado que sería doloroso para su madre biológica, aunque esto último para Beth era casi ridículo.

-**Tendrás que ganarme a mi entonces- **Billy suspiro, paso su mano por su flequillo y volvió a sentarse a la espera que Quinn lo enfrentara. Rachel se levantó al instante para ir en busca de Quinn.

Cuando la mano de Rachel se enredó a la de Quinn y sus ojos se conectaron, la respuesta llego envuelta en la brisa que venía desde el lago. Hubo un por favor no dicho y un gracias susurrado.

-**De acuerdo, pero no podrás darle la mano si no te la cortaré- **masculló cerca del rostro del niño, Beth sonrió llena de felicidad oculta y Billy miró a la pequeña rubia con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-**Por supuesto Srta. Fabray, seré todo un caballero- **contesto de inmediato- **Srtas las veo hoy a la tarde entonces- **él se levantó de la silla y camino con una sonrisa galante en su rostro y se perdió por un costado de la casa, cuando todas pensaron que se habían quedado solas Billy regreso nuevamente- **Srta. Berry- **llamó con cierta timidez.

-**Dime- **repuso Rachel sentada en las piernas de Quinn.

-**Cree usted… a mí me gustaría si ust…**

**-Tranquilo- **se anticipó Santana- **te daremos un trío de regalo de cumpleaños niño- **hizo un gesto con su mano en el aire y Billy frunció su ceño confundido, pero realmente le tenía mucho respeto a esa latina loca así que no dijo nada más y se retiró.** – eres una floja Fabray, mira si el enano- **Rachel levantó la mano y Brittany con ella- **demonios el tratado- **murmuro entre dientes. – **lo siento Rachel, no volverá a pasar- **termino diciendo con toda la pesadez del mundo.

-**Ok que demonios es el tratado, me vuelven loca con estas cosas- **exigió mientras sus manos descansaban sobre el vientre de su chica.

-**El tratado es un pacto que hicimos hace años, en el que ninguno que sea parte del circulo especial puede agredir verbalmente al otro- **comenzó a explicar Brittany.

-**En realidad, lo hicimos para detener el bullying por parte de Santana- **continuo Rachel.

-**En mi defensa, es mi manera de demostrar mi cariño- **protesto Santana que inmediatamente tuvo una caricia por parte de su mujer.

-**El caso es que Kurt, Blaine, Beth y Yo, ayudadas por Brittany hicimos un tratado- **continuo Rachel mientras Beth asentía de brazos cruzados con el rostro serio al lado de la latina.- **Ella no puede llamarnos de ninguna forma que denigre nuestra persona.**

**-¿Espera y que es lo que le decías a mi niña?- **pregunto Quinn, curiosa de saber porque Beth también era parte del tratado.

-**Mush-up- ** musito Beth dándole un pequeño toque en el brazo de Santana.

-¿**Mush-up?**

-**Si serás lenta, ya sabes la niña creció con todos nosotros, es tuya y de Puck, de Shelby… es nuestra también, tiene de mi tanto como de Rachel, como de Kurt y Brittany- **explicó Santana pero esta vez, abrazando por los hombros a la que era sin duda su sobrina. Quinn sintió su corazón golpear con fuerza cuando escucho aquello.

Sus amigos habían regresado por la intensidad de Rachel Berry, su familia había crecido y su cuerpo no podía soportar tanta felicidad, abrazó más fuerte a Rachel y susurró un gracias en su oído, para Rachel fue fácil de entender, finalmente recostó su espalda sobre el pecho de Quinn.

-**Santana-**exclamó Rachel de repente recuperando su consciencia- **qué es eso del trío que le regalaras al niño, él quería que yo cantara- **recriminó enseguida.

-**Y tendrá el trío más sexy que haya visto en su vida- **sentenció Santana, mirando a Quinn y a Brittany en seguida. Su mujer celebro entusiasmada pero Quinn, se sintió atormentada de repente, intimidada ante la idea de su amiga. Rachel y Beth aplaudieron en conjunto ante lo dicho por Santana. Quinn pudo sentir un beso en su mejilla junto con un "_lo harás genial"_ y Beth murmuraba algo como _"The Unholy Trinity que emoción"_ estaba abrumada y lo peor es que no podía decir que no.

* * *

En apariencias nos estaríamos aproximando hacía el final de la historia.

En apariencias la cuestión de actualizar me va tomar una vez por semana, por lo que los capitulos van a comenzar a ser más largos.

El próximo es el "cumpleaños" y la llegada a Nueva York.

En apariencias ese sería el "cronograma"

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, por leer, por las que siempre están ahí con sus comentarios. Gracias!

Será hasta la semana que viene.


	29. Chapter 29

You and Me (Lifehouse)

Antes nunca había pensado en esos temas, antes estaba claro que lo que la llenaba por completo estaba encima de un escenario, antes no lo hubiese dudado ni un segundo, porque su vida entera había pasado soñando con lo mismo, pero sus sueños fueron cumplidos y se encontraban mayormente satisfechos, antes sabía que era lo que la hacía feliz día a día, era la risa de una criatura, su hermana, era el abrazo de su mejor amigo cada mañana cuando aparecía en la puerta de su casa, la felicidad de su vida consistía en pequeños momentos anexados que convertían todo en una totalidad de bienestar.

Pero ahora, todo eso había cambiado, por ella, por esa sonrisa complacida y a veces arrogante, aunque ya no lo fuera, ahora se encontraba deleitándose de cómo sus amigas y su chica, bailaban rítmicamente mientras cantaban una canción que todos parecían conocer.

Un susurro tímido se deslizó de los labios de Quinn, "_I fell in love with a ghost" _habían llegado decididas y todos en el jardín de Billy habían girado su rostro ante la entonación grave y sensual de Quinn. Luego la ligereza que llevaba la canción hizo que el baile sincronizado (asombrosamente a pesar de la falta de práctica) hiciera las delicias de todos. Sobre todo por la vestimenta.

Pensó que Santana era de la mafia, porque había desaparecido momentáneamente con su auto y al cabo de unas horas había llegado con tres trajes idénticos, casi 10 años después estaban vestidas como en su adolescencia, cómo cuando Rachel era una simple adolescente intensa que luchaba por forjar día a día el camino al estrellato.

Quinn, Santana y Brittany vestían unas cortas polleras de animadoras color rojo y unas remeras del mismo color que llevaban anudadas a la altura de sus ombligos, el pelo de Quinn estaba suelto y recto cayendo deliberado por encima de sus hombros cuando por sus labios se escuchó "_There was magic in the air and you were right here beside me"_. La coreografía era ante sus ojos divertida, porque la energía de las tres juntas y sus sonrisas combinadas eran la clave de aquello.

Pudo notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Quinn cuando la canción de Owl City termino y todos aplaudieron de inmediato, había sido un gran improvisado show y Rachel se encontró aplaudiendo y sonriendo con orgullo hacia aquella mujer que había robado su corazón.

Finalmente entendió que de lo que se había resguardado era lo que en realidad la haría feliz a tiempo completo, no eran momentos de felicidad si estabas enamorada, no. Eran oleadas incesantes de amor, felicidad y deseo de cosas interminables. Lo quería todo con Quinn, no sabía que era todo, pero lo averiguaría en el camino, en el proceso.

Entendió que ella pensaba que existía un único y verdadero amor en la vida de cada persona, ella estaba segura que su cuota estaba saldada, que no había más allí afuera para ella. No obstante, ahí estaba arremolinada en un espiral de constante necesidad por Quinn Fabray, pensó de inmediato que no estaba equivocada… existía un único y verdadero amor, solo que veces había que saltar grandes muros de soledad y dolor hasta llegar a él. Miro a sus amigas, ellas habían pasado por un montón de situaciones hasta que decidieron pasar sus vidas juntas. Porque su amor no tenía igual. Así como el de ella y Quinn, porque nadie lo hubiese imaginado nunca, porque nadie lo hubiese apostado tampoco.

Entonces como golpeada por una verdad que ya creía absoluta lo supo, al ver como Quinn volteaba a verla, como mordía su lengua con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro, todo lo que siempre había querido era ser eso, ser todo para Quinn Fabray, siempre lo había deseado, quería y quiso que esa mirada cayera sobre ella una y otra vez. Quería decirle te amo, muchas veces, quería decirle que lo había hecho siempre pero no sabía cómo explicar aquello en realidad.

Quinn llego a ella tirando de su mano y Rachel se apoyó en su pecho, sintió el corazón latir con fuerza y levantó la mirada hacia Quinn. Sintió un tibio "late así por ti" y su cuerpo tembló, embriagada por la verdad que azotaba su cuerpo, no estaba segura como había llegado a esa conclusión o como la realización de la misma llegó con tanta claridad. Pero no le interesaba mucho de eso ahora, Quinn tenía su mano en la parte baja de su espalda y deseo con urgencia estar en su casa, precisamente en su habitación incluso tal vez, con Quinn encima de ella.

Rachel la miro fijo, Quinn hablaba con un hombre de pronunciada barba color rojizo, sobre la cacería que se acercaba y escuchó decir algo así como "_están más entrenados que nunca y los entrenamientos con los cazadores darán comienzo a principios de agosto" _frunció el ceño en automático, cacería, eso no sonaba nada bien ante sus oídos y tiró inevitablemente del brazo de la rubia para llamar su atención.

Si lo sabía, que eran perros de caza, pero no dejaba de molestarle ese pequeño detalle.

-**¿Qué sucede?- **preguntó Quinn y vio esa expresión que amenazaba con una pregunta que no sabría cómo responder.

-**Tenemos que hablar… en privado- **contesto Rachel, mirando al hombre con el que Quinn estaba hablando, este dio media vuelta girando sus ojos al aire y las dejó sola. Él no sabía quién era Rachel, pero la mirada que había sufrido le decía más de lo que necesitaba.

-**Rachel… qué, qué es lo…- **Rachel dio media vuelta dejando que las palabras de Quinn vagaran lejos de ella, no quería estar enojada, solo necesitaba ciertas respuestas, mientras Beth mostraba con orgullo junto con Santana a su hermosa hija/sobrina respectivamente.

-**Tienes que explicarme lo de la cacería, no me gusta eso y sé que nunca lo dije, pero no me sabe bien- **espetó con ligereza Rachel en un costado alejada del jardín trasero de la casa de Billy.

Quinn ladeo la cabeza, es verdad que nunca habían hablado de eso, realmente habían hablado poco con respecto a la vida diaria de Quinn, entonces la rubia supo que necesitaban hablar, mucho realmente.

-**Todo empezó sin querer con Dog, estábamos por el bosque ya sabes corriendo, cuando vio algo que llamó su atención, él se detuvo y su mirada se clavó detrás de un arbusto y su cola se alineo a su cuerpo- **Rachel prestaba atención a esa explicación que Quinn le estaba dando, siempre pasaba, cuando Quinn hablaba Rachel se perdía ante el sonido de sus palabras, como estas la envolvían y la elevaban por encima del suelo- **cuando me di cuenta, él estaba en busca de una perdiz y un cazador apareció agitado porque había estado en su búsqueda también, el me pidió a Dog entonces y fue ahí que comencé a investigar sobre todo eso- **parecía tonta la explicación, pero Rachel cruzó sus brazos, ella no quería saber sobre eso, si no sobre la atrocidad en realidad.

-**Y cómo es que de Dog, pasaste a tener tantos, cómo es que… los alquilas? A estos seres que matan pequeños animalitos… y cuál es el fin después de todo? Que hacen con ellos una vez muertos?- **la cuestión era perturbadora para Rachel y Quinn se encogió de hombros. Ella no cazaba, solo entrenaba a los perros. Pero trataba de mantener el equilibrio con la naturaleza, por eso los huevos de codorniz e incluso los de perdiz. Ella trataba de nivelar aunque sea, pero Rachel tampoco sabía eso.

-**Yo tengo incubadoras, con huevos- **rodó los ojos ante lo evidente, nerviosa de repente por el reproche de la pequeña intensa morena que la cuestionaba severamente con sus hermosos ojos marrones- **trato de compensar… no sé Rachel, no pienso en eso, una cosa llevo a otra y de repente todos querían a mis perros, pero no todos cazan, otros solo compiten en obediencia, sabes lo que es eso?- **pregunto con cuidado, Rachel meneo su cabeza, había leído algo, cuando acecho online a Quinn antes de ir en su búsqueda. – **Yanki junto con Caz son mis futuros campeones en obediencia, la competencia es la segunda semana de Agosto, tienen que pasar una serie de pruebas con una sola orden, verse elegantes sobre todos y educados- **ahí estaba nuevamente Rachel perdida por las palabras de Quinn y como esta movía sus labios de una manera demasiada tentadora como para no querer tirarse sobre sus labios.

El cumpleaños término justo cuando Shelby llego en busca de Beth, todas se despidieron con la promesa de que en una semana estarían cenando en la casa de Rachel pero la de Nueva York, por ser simplemente la más grande. Y porque a todos les gustaban las vistas desde su jardín, porque Rachel Berry viviría en un pent-house que sería demasiado para los ojos de Quinn seguramente, pero su casa era todo lo que ella había querido, fue su primer capricho cuando el estrellato la alcanzó y con el tiempo (y con un diseñador) le dieron el toque, la esencia de Rachel y el resultado final era más de lo que ella había imaginado en realidad.

El lunes mientras Santana preparaba el viaje hacia Nueva York, Rachel estaba con Brittany en el hospital para que le retiraran su bota plástica, a la vez que Quinn estaba ultimando detalles con Isabel quien se quedaría a cargo de la Fábrica junto con su madre por supuesto. Todo parecía tener el orden que necesitaba tener, todo y a pesar de que Santana no quería viajar a Nueva York en auto.

Es una aventura, gritaron Brittany junto con Rachel y Quinn rio negando con la cabeza, conducir hasta Nueva York con su chica y sus amigas era algo que iba a disfrutar de seguro.

El Juke estaba acondicionado perfectamente cuando Rachel llegó junto con Brittany en el Mini, eso lo habían discutido a la mañana, en el desayuno, Santana se salió con la suya, pero Rachel quiso vengarse y con un guiño de ojos hacía Quinn dijo, "_Tal vez Quinn y yo podemos ir en su Mercedez"_ Santana permaneció inalterable ante eso, Quinn siguió el juego a Rachel y se levantó para ir en busca de su auto, necesitaba ir a la planta para arreglar todo por esa semana de ausencia y el Mercedez era el auto indicado.

10 minutos después escucharon el ronroneo suave de un motor y Rachel sonrió maliciosa. Se acercó a la ventana y dijo "_Oh es Quinn"_ como si nada y Santana detrás de ella exclamó un "_Maldita rubia"_ se escuchó la risa contagiosa y chillona de Rachel y entonces salió para despedir a la rubia y darle las gracias por seguirle el juego.

Pero había llegado el momento finalmente y con el auto en marcha Santana dijo "_Arriba, arriba, que no quiero llegar demasiado tarde" _

Brittany iba de copiloto, Quinn a un lado de la sillita especial de Vanessa y Rachel del otro lado, esa sin duda había sido la venganza de Santana, pero todas sabían que la latina no aguantaría mucho sin estar cerca de su niña especial.

Vanessa dormía más que nada, mientras Quinn no sacaba sus ojos de ella, no de Rachel, de la niña, observó todo el parecido genético en el rostro de la niña con el de su madre y entendió de inmediato el inmensurable amor que Santana tenía hacia ella, más de que por supuesto sea su hija. Miro ahora si a Rachel y no pudo evitar que un fugaz y muy precoz pensamiento de Rachel embarazada pasara por su mente, sus ojos brillaron de adoración y quiso decirle a Rachel que la amaba, ya lo había hecho, pero igualmente le gustaba decírselo, no quería que lo olvidará, lo había hecho siempre. Desde la primera vez que se cruzaron.

Estiro su mano por encima de la sillita de Vanessa y enredo su dedo en un mechón de pelo de Rachel, ella recibió con gusto la mirada luminosa de la morena y su estómago se contrajo de necesidad.

La música volaba aleatoria entre ellas, Britt tenía su mano sobre la rodilla de Santana mientras repiqueteaba sus dedos sobre ella, Rachel tarareaba suavemente una canción desconocida para Quinn.

-**Has llamado a Michael?- **preguntó Brittany, mirando por el retrovisor a Rachel.

\- **Si, él parecía contento de mi regreso- **contesto la morena un tanto ausente, Michael había llenado de cuestiones a Rachel, con respecto a Broadway, Hollywood y entrevistas. Se sintió exhausta de solo pensar en todo eso.

\- **Él cuida de tu carrera- **advirtió Santana ante el tono de desgano de Rachel y ésta solo rodo sus ojos.

-**Yo lo sé, solo que no tengo ganas de eso ahora- **se encontró diciendo, su carrera estaba consolidada, no era una actriz que necesitaba demostrar su talento, ella lo había hecho y con creces durante años.

-**Todo va salir bien- **espetó Quinn dejando una caricia en su hombro, Rachel le sonrió de lado.

-**Oye Quinn, Rachel te ha contado que desde su departamento se ve todo Central Park?- **Brittany cambió de tema drásticamente, a un tema que a Rachel le daba terror. Rachel giró su rostro para contemplar el de Quinn, pero ella parecía no importarle demasiado ese detalle.

-**Ella no lo hizo- **respondió Quinn que seguía acariciando el hombro de Rachel.

-**Oh ella lo hizo muy bien ahí arriba- **agregó Santana un tanto arrogante para el gusto de Rachel, que se encontraba en silencio tratando de decir algo que no sonara tan presuntuoso.

\- **No es para tanto…- **susurró apenada.

\- **Pero ustedes también tienen su departamento en Nueva York o no?- **se encontró preguntando Quinn.

-**Si pero vamos Quinn, la sección del Upper East Side es de elite, Tribeca está bien, por lo menos no es Brooklyn- **

**-Hey…-**exclamó Rachel enseguida- **Ahí comenzó todo, Brooklyn siempre tendrá mi corazón- **musito nostálgica, recordando los momentos en que fueron Kurt, Santana y ella contra el mundo.

-**Y el mío Rach, pero me alegra vivir donde vivo ahora, y estoy hablando de mi casa frente a la playa- **razonó Santana.

-**Okey no entiendo nada realmente- **masculló Quinn, sintiéndose un poco pérdida en la conversación, pero entonces Sam Smith llenó el espacio interior y todas se encontraron cantando "Stay with me" mientras miradas cargadas de amor y adoración volaban entre ellas.

Rachel lo agradeció, la poderosa voz del cantante la relajaba y por lo tanto el pensamiento de Quinn en su pent-house era menos doloroso, temía por alguna cuestión que Quinn la tildara de snob, pero ella allí arriba podía sentirse libre, en la altura donde podía mirar y contemplar la vida pasar atropellada en las calles de esa inmensa ciudad poblada de sueños. Presentía que estaba exagerando, porque Quinn tenía una inmensa casa también, no tendría por qué sentir que la rubia le reprocharía algo. Sin embargo, había algo que la alteraba.

-**Entonces viven en LA y tienen un apartamento en Nueva York porque les gusta la nieve y ahora quieren criar a Vanessa en Indian Lake?-** cuestiono tratando de entender un poco más de la vida de sus amigas.

-**Exacto, somos madres ahora y queremos que Nessi crezca en un lugar como donde crecimos nosotras, no le haremos faltar nada nunca…-**

**-Solo queremos que sea una niña normal- **agregó Santana, Quinn pareció entender de inmediato su punto de vista, pero por dentro sabía que sería poco probable. Rachel asintió con su cabeza, no obstante sabía que lo que Santana y Brittany querían era estar cerca de Quinn.

Entonces los carteles indicaron que la ciudad de Nueva York estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y el corazón de Quinn latió con urgencia, Santana iba a su lado, mientras Brittany hacía dormir a Nessi y Rachel le cantaba.

**-¿A donde me tengo que dirigir primero?- **quiso saber Quinn.

-**Si no estuviera tan cansada, te diría que a lo de Rachel, pero llevo aquí adentro casi 9 horas y necesito descansar, así que a nuestra casa- **anunció Santana y comenzó a darle indicaciones de las calles que tenía que tomar para llegar hasta su hogar. Santana quería ver la reacción de Quinn cuando entrara al hogar de Rachel, realmente lo quería hacer, pero ese viaje, la había arruinado por completo.

Se saludaron con un beso y un abrazo, quisieron ayudar con el equipaje de sus amigas pero el portero siempre atento (y amenazado por Santana) las detuvo, una última mirada y Rachel se subió en el juke a la espera que Quinn hiciera lo mismo.

Quinn alzó una ceja al ver que Rachel estaba de piloto, no le molestaba en realidad, de esa manera iba a disfrutar del paisaje caótico que ya se presentaba delante de sus ojos. Rachel le sonrió y arrancó el coche con dirección a su hogar, había encargado esa misma mañana que la casa estuviera en condiciones para cuando llegara, con la compra lista y la casa aseada.

-**Pareces nerviosa, ¿lo estás?- **quiso saber Quinn, su vista perdida por las luces que parecían hacerse más grande, más brillantes.

-**No, solo ansiosa de verte en mi hogar- **contestó Rachel llena de sinceridad. Entonces Central Park apareció ante sus ojos y su corazón se aceleró por la anticipación.- **y entonces llegamos- **anunció en un susurro, acompañado por la vista a un inmenso edificio moderno que albergaba cantidades infinitas de ventanas para los ojos de Quinn.

-**Grande- **pronunció Quinn, pero sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro o por lo menos nada que Rachel pudiera adivinar en ese momento.

Su lugar en el estacionamiento estaba libre como siempre y habiendo apagado el coche salieron camino al vestíbulo del edificio.

-**Necesito hacer algo antes que subamos y luego ya podremos descansar si?- **Quinn simplemente movió su cabeza asintiendo, mientras sus ojos miraban el decorado del vestíbulo del edificio, la vida de Rachel, esa vida verdadera que estaba acostumbrada a vivir día a día estaba siendo mostrada y Quinn anhelaba ver todo lo que Rachel realmente era. Escuchó que Rachel pronunció su nombre a un alto hombre vestido de negro y entonces estaba caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa en sus labios. – **Vamos- **su mano se apoyó en la parte baja de la espalda de Quinn y entonces estaba caminando dentro del ascensor.

22 Botones había y uno solo diferente que decía Pent-House, Rachel mordió el costado de su labio y apretó con vacilación el correspondiente botón que la llevaría a su hogar, Quinn elevó nuevamente su ceja, la sección del Upper East Side estaba bien, era el corazón latente de Nueva York, por lo tanto no esperaba menos de Rachel que un apartamento lujoso, pero un Pent-House, no estaba dentro de sus contemplaciones, no obstante tampoco le molestaba.

-**Crees que es muy pretencioso verdad?- **la pregunta la tomo con la guardia baja y luego de un sacudón con su cabeza se encontró entendiendo el porqué del silencio nervioso que llevaba Rachel.

-**No esperaba menos de una estrella como tú Rachel- **respondió Quinn al tiempo que las puertas se abrían, pero no era esa la respuesta que Rachel esperaba, ¿qué significaba eso? Ser una estrella llevaba algún tipo de estéreo tipo que hacía tener Pent-House como hogar?

Pero entonces la puerta ya estaba abierta y las blancas e impolutas paredes se presentaron ante sus ojos, brillando expectantes para sus visitantes, el piso de madera lustrado no demostraba para nada la ausencia de Rachel en aquel piso, entonces los ojos de Quinn fueron a parar a un ventanal que daba a un especie de patio circular con una fuente en el medio. Sus ojos cayeron sobre Rachel quien tímida jugaba con sus manos, esperando la reacción de Quinn a su lado.

-**Imagino que esto es solo una parte- **bromeo para descomprimir la pesadez de la situación y Rachel agradeció aquello en silencio, le mostraría toda la casa en ese momento y de ese modo estaría tranquila, Quinn simplemente tendría que acostumbrarse. Dejaron los bolsos en la puerta y Rachel agarró la mano de Quinn para empezar con el Pent-House Tour.

Llegaron a la fuente y Quinn decidió que era momento de parar, aun cuando recién habían empezado.

-**¿Qué?- **exigió Rachel pegada al pecho de Quinn, elevó su mirada encontrándose con los ojos verdes y dorados de Quinn que la llenaban de un amor que nunca antes había sentido, luego esos ojos se cerraron y unos brazos la rodeador por los hombros.

-**Me parece que este va ser mi lugar favorito, el aire es fresco pero la noche no está fría y la fuente es… es un toque muy elegante, sin embargo no es pretencioso- **beso la frente de Rachel con cuidado- **me gusta aquí- **continuo y el corazón de Rachel se saltó un par de latidos cuando un suspiro de puro alivio salió de su boca.

-**Vamos continuemos- **Rachel le dio un beso fugaz con ganas renovadas y tiro de ella para que finalmente llegaran al otro lado de su hogar, abrió los ventanales y el piso debajo de sus pies se convirtió en negro, no sabía bien de que material específico era, pero brillaba con la misma intensidad que el anterior.

Dos puertas blancas enfrentadas y un largo pasillo que terminaba a los pies de donde ventanas que iban del piso al techo, que a simple vista daban a un jardín? Quinn frunció su ceño visiblemente, como podría haber allí un jardín.

-**Contrate un paisajista, le dije lo que quería y fue realmente bueno en plasmar cada detalle- **comento Rachel mientras abría las ventanas para entrar a su espacio verde, pero entonces el verde se perdió ante las vistas de la ciudad de Nueva York, Rachel rodó los ojos, era imposible que su jardín tan bien creado y cuidado compitiera contra las vistas de Central Park, contra las vistas de lo que era la vida nocturna de la ciudad que amaba.

-**Esto es genial, yo… me gustaría tener un pincel aunque no sepa cómo usarlo, pero quiero agarrar todos estos colores dorados y agitarlos dentro de un lienzo- ** la cabeza de Quinn iba de un lado a otro, las luces, a los lejos el verde bosque que Central Park le regalaba, era increíble cómo podía existir tal espacio de naturaleza en medio de una ciudad tan material.- **Brittany tenía razón, las vistas son indescriptibles Rachel- **

Rachel la abrazo por la espalda, dejando que disfrute de las vistas, la noche era fresca y su corazón estaba en calma, porque a Quinn no le importaba que su apartamento fuera o no ostentoso, por ese instante solo deseaba abrazarla, embriagarse de su perfume, de su calor. Y Quinn sonrió al contacto, a veces se sentía extraña al sentir que era Rachel la que la abrazaba, a veces no podía creer que efectivamente fueran los labios de Rachel los que besaba y hasta ese momento no podía creer que Rachel le había dicho te amo.

-**Quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase, nada va a cambiar conmigo y mis sentimientos, no quiero que tengas miedo de que me escape o algo así- **aquello tomo por sorpresa a Rachel, esa declaración con tanta confianza y honestidad la hizo sentir que, cuando la verdad se supiera nada importaría, porque sabía que iba tener el apoyo de Quinn.

-**Ellos no serán buenos ni condescendientes y no solo está mi carrera en juego… está Beth y tú por supuesto, ellos sacaran hasta lo último que puedan encontrar hacía la luz- **el ceño de Quinn se frunció, porque sabía que había toda una verdad en eso, pero nada podían hacer en cuanto a sus sentimientos, no lo buscaron, solo había pasado, como una fuerza inevitable, cayeron una junta a la otra y sus sentimientos explotaron.

-**Vayamos paso a paso Rachel- **Quinn se giró enfrentando los ojos poderosamente marrones que la miraban con un dejo de culpabilidad.- **es una circunstancia que aprenderemos a sobre llevar si?- **envolvió su rostro entre sus manos y se acercó sus labios con una sonrisa leve, con una seguridad encontrada en el fondo de su corazón.

-**Mañana tenemos que ser vistas en Central Park, lo pidió Michael, como para acostumbrar al público, estás listas para eso?- **cuestiono con pesar, no quería arrastrarla a ese circo, pero era imposible esquivarlo.

-**Seré la mejor amiga que puedas encontrar Rachel Berry- **contesto presionando su cuerpo contra el de Rachel, como si no hubiera que preocuparse de nada, como si todo fuera normal.

-**No quiero que seas mi mejor amiga- **replicó molesta cuando ese hecho golpeo su mente.

-**Primero lo soy, no se lo digas a Santana de acuerdo, segundo también soy mucho más que eso, me gusta este lugar que ocupo en tu vida y lo acepto como tal- **musito con serenidad, increíble serenidad para los ojos de Rachel.

-**Y cuál es ese lugar?- **pregunto curiosa de repente.

-**El de ser tu chica- **respondió como si nada, como si esa sentencia no hubiese hecho aletear con fuerza el corazón de Rachel, tal vez había una luz positiva al final del camino, pero Rachel en ese momento pensó que necesitaba mostrarle un lugar en específico a Quinn.

-**Hay un lugar que te gustará aún más, pero promete que saldremos de ahí por la mañana?- **Quinn elevó su ceja cuando Rachel tiró de ella y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, solo asintió con escepticismo, vio una escalera caracol y Rachel subiendo por ella, la intriga la estaba acelerando. – **Es mi lugar de descanso- **advirtió Rachel enfrente de una puerta blanca. La abrió y entonces las luces doradas parecían desvanecerse, como si a esa altura ya no llegaran, la luz de la luna y la brillantez de las estrellas se hicieron presentes en esa oscura habitación.

La vista se acostumbró de inmediato, una inmensa cama de madera, de un fuerte color marrón llena de almohadas blancas, dos mesillas de noche y una ventanal que ocupaba el ancho de toda la habitación, un pequeño pasillo que daba seguramente al baño y un detalle, algo que llamó rápidamente su atención, allí arriba una parte del techo era reemplazada por vidrio que dejaba a la vista de inmediato el poderoso cielo de Nueva York, ese cielo lejos de la contaminación lumínica de la que sufría, un cielo despejado, lleno de estrellas.

-**Wow- **susurró Quinn mirando a todos lados, para llenarse de todos esos detalles.- **realmente tú lo hiciste bien aquí arriba- **lo dijo de forma natural y Rachel rio fuerte desde la puerta de entrada, se quedó observando cada detalle en las facciones de Quinn, vio admiración y sorpresa mezcladas en sus ojos.

-**Tenía miedo que pensarás que era demasiado presumido de mi parte- **Quinn giró su cuerpo de inmediato, busco los ojos de Rachel y estiro su mano para ella la tomara.

Una vez que lo hizo tiró de ella y la pego a su pecho, rodó sus dedos por su pelo – **Me encanta como es todo y no pienso que sea presumido, todo lo contrario… lo encuentro muy tú- **beso su frente y elevó su rostro. – **podemos hacer esto Rachel- **susurró sobre sus labios y como una promesa sellada la beso caminado lentamente hacia la gran cama que quería estrenar esa misma noche, bajo las estrellas de Nueva York, con una de las más grandes estrellas de esa ciudad.

* * *

Bueno Viernes... entra dentro de la semana...Perdón por los horarios en lo que ya sea sábado!

fue una semana movidita!

Gracias nuevamente por estar por ahí!


	30. Chapter 30

Lo siiiiento muchisimo por el tiiempo que me tomo actualizar, ayer me llegó una notificación de un/a Guest Dany para que actualizara, siento el retraso realmente. No hay justificación alguna. Volví, pero no voy a prometer nada más nunca de nuevo. Solo sepan que estoy acá! lenta, despacio pero segura. Saludos, felices pascuas, feliz semana santa para todos... disfruten!

* * *

Bubbly (Colbie Caillat)

Si se ponía a pensar en ese momento en cada amanecer que había visto, podía asegurar que nunca jamás había sido testigo de cómo los colores que entregaba el mismo podían ser tan maravillosos en la piel de una persona. Sus ojos estaban deleitándose de tal manera, que el sueño que debía tener por culpa de estar haciendo el amor toda la noche con la mujer que estaba adueñándose de su torso, no se hacía presente. Por supuesto no se estaba quejando, era lo último que podría llegar hacer, ella estaba admirando la belleza de los colores y como la piel pálida de la mujer que estaba encima de ella durmiendo plácidamente funcionaba de manera perfecta como un lienzo. Los amarillos nunca fueron tan cálidos, los naranjas nunca tan brillantes y los rojos nunca los había visto tan intensos. Simplemente maravillada, lógicamente su sueño no se estaba haciendo desear, ella no tenía intención alguna de dormir cuando tal espectáculo se presentaba ante sus ojos de esa manera, tan natural y tan hermosa.

Alguna vez había pensado en la felicidad y como esta se presentaba en la vida, lo que ella pensaba era que el ser humano vivía de momentos exactos de felicidad, como si de una ola se tratase, llegaba de manera intensa y se iba, se disfrutaba pero no duraba, eso no quería decir que al irse el momento de felicidad todo se volvía tristeza, solo quedaba un letargo de alegría. Pero desde que su corazón encontró el maravilloso camino de regreso al amor, la felicidad fue una constante, era feliz cuando Quinn aparecía por el camino tan particular de su casa en Indian Lake, era feliz cuando Quinn buscaba algún tipo de contacto con su cuerpo, era feliz cuando los labios de Quinn besaban alguna parte de su cuerpo, era feliz cuando veía un mensaje en su móvil y era de ella, de la mujer que se adueñaba de su cintura como si se fuera a desvanecer.

Momentos de felicidad, aquellos parecían lejanos, cuando en su vida no había más que una constante de felicidad que llegó de la manera menos esperada. Permitirse amar, permitirse ser amada era la clave. Había estado temiendo a ese sentimiento por muchísimo tiempo y cuando llegó le abrió las puertas a algo que si bien conocía, no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada sentir a diario.

Remolinos de deseo, corrientes frenéticas de cariño inmensurable, sonrisas naturales que nacían de su puro corazón, todo eso era generado por Quinn Fabray, la mujer que decididamente se había adueñado de su corazón y de su amor.

Rachel Barbra Berry estaba enamorada de la mujer que dormía sobre su vientre como si nada. Rachel Barbra Berry estaba segura de que no había ser humano más perfecto en la faz de la tierra que Lucy Quinn Fabray. Lo supo en el momento que la vio, su belleza era de esas que te dejan con la boca abierta, embelesado y tartamudeando, porque la belleza de Quinn era de esas que no se encuentran en ningún lado, no existían muchos ejemplares de ese estilo en el mundo, de ahí a que te dejara pasmado en un segundo.

Era indescifrable su hermosura, Rachel no supo que fue, por los años de instituto tal vez podría haber asegurado que era la seguridad con la que reinaba aquellos pasillos atestados de adolescentes que atinaban o a quedarse parados en el lugar o pegar su espalda a la pared para que ella, Quinn Fabray, pasara con toda su arrogancia y soberbia, en ese entonces Rachel la admiraba, por la aparente confianza de la que hacía gala. Pero en ese momento, o precisamente en el momento de reencontrarse con ella….

La madurez en sus ojos, con ese característico color tan peculiar que lo vestían o tal vez la cantidad de sonrisas que era capaz de regalar, no era capaz de quedarse con algún detalle preciso, Rachel conocía de sobre manera que Quinn era hermosa, pero volver a verla había removido, incluso despertado un deseo apagado en su interior, encontrarla cara a cara después de tantos años hizo que una chispa fuera prendiéndose en cada fibra de su ser y fue cuestión de tiempo para caer rendida a sus pies.

Quinn había crecido en todas las cuestiones y Rachel no podía encontrarla más que perfecta para ella. Perfecta para quererla e incluso para reclamarla de ella el tiempo que pudiera.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire haciendo que el pelo de Quinn cayera sobre su nariz y se removiera por la molestia, lo quitó con suavidad con una sonrisa llena de amor en su rostro. Finalmente un recuerdo cruzó su mente, Finn Hudson… había sido su amor adolescente, había sido el hombre que la quiso a pesar de que tal vez no la entendía por completo, aunque sus vidas en realidad nunca se habían pertenecido, pero Finn se había mostrado fiel al amor que ella necesitaba.

Sus dedos subían y bajaban por la espalda de Quinn que aún dormida, era ajena a como Rachel seguía disfrutando de un amanecer atípico, porque no era al horizonte lo que sus ojos estaban mirando, si no la espalda desnuda de la rubia y como las líneas se volvían oblicuas al llegar a su trasero, lugar que Rachel había encontrado como favorito de la anatomía de Quinn. Y otra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero una de esas más bien pervertidas y lejos de parecer llenas de amor, una sonrisa que proyectaba un pequeño capricho y donde el rojo fuerte que el sol estaba regalando incidía con fuerza, ahí posó su mano y tentada incluso movida por un impulso muy varonil tal vez, dejó una pequeña pero ruidosa palmada, un chirlo en todo su esplendor, perturbando por completo el sueño que llevaba Quinn en esos momentos.

-**¡Rachel!-** exclamó prontamente Quinn mirando aún con sus ojos llenos de sueños que se cruzaban en sus pupilas.

-**Lo siento… yo… es que tú… y yo… te amo- **respondió apenada, sonrojada, avergonzada pero sin perder esa sonrisa pícara que adornaba su rostro.

Y Quinn no pudo más que hacer brillar sus ojos, involuntariamente, pero lo hizo y Rachel no tardo ni dos segundos en adueñarse de sus labios con una pasión que desconocía hasta el momento.

-**Buenos días- **murmuro entre los labios de Rachel, que parecía mucho más despierta que ella en esos instantes.- ¿**no has dormido verdad?- **cuestionó cuando el cuerpo de Rachel se posicionó sobre el de ella y encontraba el lugar perfecto en que sus cuerpos se unían como por divina creación de la naturaleza. Rachel no contesto, no con palabras, sí con sus manos, sí con sus piernas, sí con sus labios que no dejaban de besar el cuello y la parte de atrás de la oreja de Quinn.

-**Amo tu piel- **balbuceo cuando apenas despegaba su boca de la piel de Quinn. – **amo tu corazón acelerarse de este modo por mí- **afirmó poniendo la palma de su mano sobre aquella zona que parecía golpear con fuerza producto de la adrenalina que estaba sintiendo por culpa de Rachel.

-¿**Dios nunca te cansas? Me hiciste prometer que saldríamos por la mañana Rachel- **no la quiso recriminar, pero recordó una frase exacta antes de entrar en esa habitación la noche de anterior y con Rachel así no lo cumpliría.

-**Cállate- **ordenó mientras agarraba una pierna de Quinn y la acomodaba arriba de su trasero, su mano se perdió entre ellas y aquella orden se quedó olvidada, porque los gemidos se hicieron presente y las palabras se desvanecieron en la incoherencia del deseo.

* * *

Era primavera en Nueva York, una primavera que tenía la particular escena de una postal de otoño, Quinn no entendía, llovía con fuerza y sus planes de pasear por Central Park a pesar de tenerlo a escasos metros parecían imposibles. Rachel hablaba hacía más de 20 minutos con su agente o representante o algo así, Quinn no lo recordaba en esos momentos.

Ella estaba ocupada observando como las gotas de la incesante lluvia golpeaban contra los ventanales que daban hacia fuera, le gustaba la casa en su totalidad porque estaba llena de luz, era como Rachel, resplandeciente. Les gustaba allí arriba porque podía observar como la vida se desarrollaba sin inconvenientes. Escuchaba vagamente el sonido de la voz de Rachel, a veces refunfuñaba y a veces simplemente escuchaba "si" llenos de resignación.

Siguió el camino de una gota que golpeo con fuerza el vidrio, hizo un camino zigzagueante hasta juntarse con otra gota y entonces un pequeño canal de dos gotas que se rehusaban dejar de ser se perdieron hasta llegar al piso. La vida misma.

Su móvil la sacó de su atención del camino de una nueva gota, el nombre de Isabel Hardin se hacía presente y ella no pudo más que suspirar con fuerza, solo esperaba que fuera por trabajo.

-_**Isabel-**_ respondió desganada.

-_**Oye, esa manera no es muy educada para saludar sabes?- **_el reproché llego un tanto jocoso y Quinn frunció su ceño, Isabel no era de las que bromeaba sin un motivo aparente.

-_**¿Qué sucede?- **_pregunto directa.

-¿_**Tienes acceso a internet dónde estás? Y no hablo de tu super móvil, necesito que estés frente a una pc**_ –agregó antes de que la rubia pudiera contestar, justo cuando rascaba su frente recordó que su ordenador portátil había quedado en su habitación. Cuando estuvo por responder que no había posibilidad Rachel apareció antes sus ojos.

-_**Dame un segundo Isa- **_contestó y antes de que pudiera preguntar a Rachel sobre si podía acceder desde su pc esta se adelantó.

-**¿Qué es lo que quiere esa llamándote en tus días de descanso?- **Quinn no tuvo tiempo de tapar el auricular, por lo tanto Isabel había escuchado la despectiva pregunta de la morena, pero lejos de molestarla la hizo sonreír.

-_**Pásame con Rachel por favor- **_pidió sin perder un atisbo de aquel humor que presentaba esa media tarde.

Quinn levantó sus hombros y sin contestar estiro su mano hacía Rachel, con el rostro impasible.

-**Quiere hablar contigo- **anunció al tiempo que Rachel se hacía con el móvil con el rostro desencajo.

Quinn esperó volviendo su rostro a la ventana y pudo observar como la lluvia había cesado y el cielo en apariencias estaba comenzando a despegarse, Rachel caminaba hacia el otro lado de aquel pasillo que daba a una puerta que era el acceso a la cocina, entonces la morena volvió hacia ella corriendo y le entregó su móvil.

-**Contesta es Michael- **pidió al tiempo que regresaba su camino hacia el otro extremo.

Quinn titubeo un segundo pero al tiempo reacciono que aquello era importante.

-_**Hola- **_saludo con timidez.

-_**Serás Quinn verdad? Rachel está ocupada?- **_la voz era amable del otro lado y Quinn se relajó, sus hombros perdieron rigidez prontamente y se permitió contestar.

-_**Sí, ella está atendiendo una llamada de mi trabajo- **_informó con cautela.

-_**Creo que puedo hablar contigo en todo caso, mira tienen entradas para ir a ver una nueva obra en off broadway, luego deben ir a la inauguración de un pub en Soho y mañana deberán si o si pasear por Central Park…- **_Quinn dejó de escuchar, si Rachel hablaba a milla por segundo, ese hombre que desconocía iba al doble de velocidad que su morena y eso era mucho decir. – _**y por la noche de mañana iré a cenar, Carmen está al tanto de todo y está al llegar con los vestidos y demás cuestiones para esta noche, no dejen de sonreír y verse tan maravillosas como lo supongo que se verán juntas.- **_ Quinn parpadeo y Rachel estaba con su móvil en la palma de su mano, nunca había permanecido tanto tiempo callada y se preguntó si ese tal Michael respiraba para hablar. –_**igualmente estoy enviando a Rachel un mail detallado con todo lo que te he dicho, muchas gracias por tu atención Quinn, ansío el día de mañana, hasta luego y disfruten- **_no pudo ni gesticular un "tú también" cuando el sonido típico de la llamada finalizada se hacía presente, era amable pero tal vez un poco mal educado.

-**Avasallante verdad?- **pregunto Rachel con una sonrisa algo avergonzada, era su vida así, y quería compartirla con Quinn, cuanto antes esta se acostumbrara tanto mejor.

-**Él realmente habla más rápido que tú, creo que debe estar violeta por la falta de oxígeno- **fue la respuesta que eligió Quinn en aquel momento en que realizaban el intercambio de móviles.- **¿Qué tal con Isabel?- **cuestiono caminando hacia la cocina, había descubierto que ese era el lugar favorito de Rachel en su casa, era grande, espaciosa y tenía más comodidades que la cocina de algún chef. Y solo había estado ahí nada más que viendo como Rachel hacia un desayuno de media tarde, viendo como Rachel a pesar de no saber cocinar se movía por aquel espacio como si fuera una profesional de la cocina, la cafetera tan especial de la morena hizo el resto, el toque mágico para que aquel cappuccino quedara perfecto.

-**Arreglé todo con ella, nada de lo que tuvieras que intervenir, Judy se encargara del resto- **Quinn alzó su ceja ante la ambigüedad de la respuesta que escucharon sus oídos.- **no me mires de ese modo, ya no tengo 16 años y esa ceja no hace otra cosa más que darme ternura- **espeto al tiempo que se hacía con el mando y prendía el televisor de pantalla plana que colgaba por encima de la puerta de la cocina. Quinn la miro un segundo y volvió a confirmar que la cocina era el lugar que Rachel prefería de su casa.

-**Michael dijo que mañana deberíamos ir a Central Park…- **Rachel giro su rostro, viendo como Quinn miraba con detenimiento un manzana que adornaba el cuenco de frutos de la isleta de la cocina- **crees… crees que sea mala idea ir ahora, la lluvia ha cesado y el olor de pasto mojado me encanta- **un detalle más para agregar a la lista pensó Rachel, caminar en Central Park después de una torrencial lluvia era una excelente idea, primero por la escasez de personas y segundo por la imagen perfecta que podía regalar aquel inmenso y verde parque que reinaba en el corazón de Manhattan.

-**Déjame hacer algo entonces.-** anunció Rachel haciéndose con su teléfono móvil. Su dedo se deslizo con destreza por la pantalla y en segundos estaba anudando una conversación con alguien que por supuesto Quinn desconocía.

-_**Sobre las 17 horas Carmen por favor, son las 15 recién, prometo no protestar y ponerme todo lo que me pidas de acuerdo? No le digas a Mike ya se lo comunico yo… de acuerdo… gracias, te debo una- **_el aparato volvió al bolsillo de su jean y su mirada junto con una gran sonrisa voltearon a ver a una rubia desconcertada. –**ponte tu abrigo y agarremos un paraguas por las dudas- **musito Rachel y Quinn repitió cada gesto que la morena había hecho momentos atrás, estaba ansiosa de repente por caminar por Central Park junto con Rachel.

Llegar a Central Park no costó demasiado tiempo, entre carcajadas llegaron sin más, ser amigas era la base esencial para que su relación tuviera esos cimientos tan importantes en toda relación, tenerse la confianza suficiente hacía que hubiera fluidez en sus conversaciones y que estas fueran sobre todos los temas que se le ocurriesen.

Se estaban divirtiendo, Rachel lo estaba haciendo como nunca en un lugar tan público como lo era aquel parque y encima lo estaba haciendo con nada más ni nada menos que Quinn Fabray. El viento soplaba suave y cuando este se ponía rebelde hacía remover las hojas de los árboles, haciendo que ellas rieran porque las gotas frías que se sacudían caían sobre ellas produciendo miles de escalofríos, porque nunca caían sobre sus abrigos, si no sobre alguna parte de su cuerpo que estaba descubierta.

Como la nariz de Rachel… como la mejilla de Quinn y las risas no tardaban en llegar.

Quinn estaba disfrutando, Rachel lo podía adivinar con certeza por como los ojos verdes casi tirando a un color más bien miel la miraban, la observaban y proclamaban en silencio que necesitaba abrazarla, que necesitaba besarla allí, en ese camino que estaba despejado de cualquier transeúnte, bajo un frondoso árbol verde y con una charca llena de patos a escasos metros. Rachel lo entendió así porque podía saber cómo se debía leer los ojos de la persona que amabas.

-**Hazlo… yo también lo deseo- **le aseguró y Quinn miro de izquierda a derecha para asegurarse que estaban efectivamente a solas, dio una certera zancada hacia Rachel y la acerco por su cintura.

-**Ha sido uno de las mejores cita de mi vida- **susurro a escasos centímetros de los labios de Rachel pero esta… frunció su ceño de tal manera que Quinn tuvo que alejarse.- **¿Qué… porque me mira así?- **

**-No puedes considerar esto como nuestra primera cita- **espeto seria.

-**Pero… esta no es la primera cita Rachel… yo dije que es una de las mejores citas de mi vida- **aclaro o quiso, porque la expresión de Rachel se endureció aún más si se podía.- **Rachel qué…qué sucede, porque me miras de ese modo?- **cuestiono como pudo, presa de una sensación de miedo agobiante.

-**Yo sé que hemos hecho todo al revés, que nos dejamos llevar más que nada por el deseo, pero… Quinn- **chillo molesta caminando hacia ningún lado concreto. – **Sabes- **retomo la palabra encarándose a la rubia, que se había quedado fija, quieta como clavada en aquel lugar- **nunca hemos tenido una cita, nunca, porque si hay algo que tengo bien es mi memoria Quinn Fabray y no recuerdo que hayamos tenido una cita… a solas tú y yo- **agregó por las dudas que la rubia quisiera o intentara replicar algo. Eso nunca pasó, Quinn se mantuvo callada, pensando, ella consideraba cada momento que había pasado con Rachel como una cita. Incluso cuando su impulso la llevo a remar hacia la isla… eso fue una micro cita para Quinn.- **no piensas decir nada?- **reprochó al tiempo que un par de adolescentes se acercaban tonteando.

-**Oh dios mío, Rachel… Rachel Berry- **exclamó la joven al pasar junto a ellas, Quinn parpadeo al escuchar el tono de emoción que cargaba la adolescente y pudo ser testigo de cómo la sonrisa de Rachel se transformaba en esa que sabía que no le gustaba. –**por dios es un honor - ** expreso la chica en cuestión que rebuscaba en su bolso lo que se podía imaginar cómo su móvil o un trozo de papel y lápiz, fue su móvil lo que apareció segundos después.- **puedes… puedes tomarte una foto conmigo… eres dios, eres un ejemplo de perseverancia para mí- **y dicho eso el gesto de Rachel se ablando y le regalo una sonrisa más cálida y menos ensayada y Quinn que estaba siendo su primera vez frente a un fan de su chica no pudo más que sentirse orgullosa al escuchar esas palabras.

\- **Claro por supuesto- **aseguro la morena pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica y sonriendo de esa forma que te hechizaba por completo, la joven le agradeció segundos después que el flash las golpeara y prontamente se alejó con su amigo en un estado claramente eufórico.

-**Eso fue… Wow!- **se anticipó Quinn.

-**No me cambies el tema Lucy- **el gesto serio, la frente fruncida, todo volvía a Rachel y Quinn suspiro, le debía explicar aquella cuestión.

-**Para mí… Rachel, cada pequeña cosa que viví contigo la considero una cita, porque todo en nosotras no se dio en la manera que debía, así que todo lo que pasamos hasta aquí lo tomo como tal… un momento especial compartido con la mujer que amé, amo y seguramente voy amar por siempre- **silencio, un silencio que estaba acelerando las pulsaciones de Quinn de manera que sus piernas empezaron a temblar, Rachel había esperado miles de respuestas, pero no aquella, no esas palabras que desarmaban su lado más dramático, era sorprendente como Nueva York la arrojaba derecho a ese lado tan irracional de su persona.

-**Así nunca podré enojarme contigo… no tienes que tener una respuesta para todo… no puedes- **reprocho con una sonrisa en sus labios, feliz en realidad por esa respuesta que había recibido.

Quinn no contesto, miro a su alrededor fugazmente y se acercó a Rachel con una sonrisa, no hubo reclamos, no hubo ningún tipo de palabras que pudieran interrumpir aquel primer beso en un espacio público, no hubo más que un rápido, corto pero delicioso beso que Quinn le regalo a Rachel.

Un corazón se aceleró de felicidad, una sonrisa se amplió de forma brillante.

Tal vez tenían miles de circunstancias negativas a su alrededor, tal vez cuando su amor, romance saliera a la luz la prensa no las dejaría en paz, tal vez la distancia de sus hogares fuera un impedimento para llevar adelante aquello de lo que estaban disfrutando. Fuera lo que fuera, ellas estaban preparadas o no para hacer que funcionara. Porque la felicidad que trae el amor verdadero todo lo puede, a pesar de los quebraderos de cabeza. No hay distancia que pueda con aquello que está destinado a ser, no hay nadie que pueda entrometerse entre dos personas que se aman por sobre todas las cosas.

Estaban enamoradas sí, pero tenían muy claro que harían todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ser felices.


	31. Chapter 31

Flowers In The Windows (Travis)

"_Nadie dijo que iba ser fácil"_, se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, como si de una pelotita de tenis se tratara, rebotaba incesantemente en cada rincón de su cabeza, "_Nadie dijo que iba ser fácil"_ lo había escuchado de labios de Michael en la cena y había sido algo que no pudo desplazar.

A pesar de la caricia conciliadora que Rachel le había regalado, se encontraba inquieta después de haber despedido a Michael, inquieta y con una Rachel que no dejaba de mirarla de manera inquisitiva.

El día anterior cuando volvieron de Central Park y tuvieron que atender a cada ítem que Michael le había impuesto a Rachel, se encontró con esa otra cara, ese otro lado que ella ya creía odiar. No por los fans, sino por la prensa, por las personas que parecían rodear a Rachel y que eran una más hipócritas que otros. Eso no lo sabía manejar, pero lo que más le molestaba era tener que ver a Rachel sonreír de manera forzada. La había observado con detenimiento y la conocía de sobra para darse cuenta cuando la sonrisa de Rachel era genuina o cuando era una mueca de falsedad en todo su esplendor.

Se le acercaron con propuestas de trabajo, se le acercaron con extremas amabilidades fingidas. Rachel lo sabía, lo conocía, pero Quinn no y no podía soportarlo, porque ella no sabía vestir su sonrisa de hipocresía, ella sonreía o directamente no lo hacía. Y no lo hizo, pero por suerte Rachel no se lo reprocho. Incluso la morena le pidió disculpas en repetidas ocasiones.

Esa misma mañana aparecieron fotos con pequeños artículos de Rachel por toda la web, en todas salía Quinn a su lado por supuesto, pero nadie la mencionaba, solo era la compañía, la amiga que Rachel decidió llevar a ver una obra y luego a beber algo a una nueva disco de moda. Solo eso.

Quinn ahora estaba acostada, con la mirada fija, perdida en alguna parte mientras Rachel estaba en la ducha.

No había nada fijo en sus pensamientos más que esa maldita frase repitiéndose una y otra vez.

-No es difícil tampoco, solo que la gente que la rodea apesta-

-_Lo sé, ella no parece feliz, no del todo, es como si… no lo sé-_

_-_No me gusta esa sonrisa forzada-

-_Y cuando resopla, dios odie que hiciera eso, cuando resopla se le va el brillo-_

_-_Totalmente de acuerdo, se resigna y sonríe… odio a la prensa y todos empresarios que quieren hacerse con su talento-

-_Pero es bueno estar a su lado para que cuando nos mire, hacerle saber que la queremos en todas sus versiones-_

_-_Si… aunque quiera robarla y sacarla de toda esta mierda realmente-

Sus pensamientos siguieron un poco más allá, a Quinn no le gustaba en que tenía que convertirse Rachel cuando estaba en su medio ambiente natural. Y mucho menos le gustó lo que Michael había dicho.

"_Quinn eres hermosa, pero te ves muy seria en esas fotos, tienes que verte compañera, no como si quisieras matar a todos lo que se acercan a Rachel… es indispensable crear una imagen amistosa para caer bien"_

Ella no quería caer bien, a pesar de habérselo prometido a Rachel, pero ahora estaba convencida de que no quería caer bien y estaba segura de otra cuestión, que si fuera por ella, iría con sus perros para proteger a Rachel de cada fotógrafo, periodista o idiota lame culo que fuera a molestarla.

**-¿Qué piensas tanto?- **la pregunta llegó con la consistencia precisa para dispersar cada pensamiento. Quinn miro a Rachel y como ésta solo llevaba una larga camiseta por supuesto gris mientras se secaba el pelo con detenimiento.

**-No me gusta tu sonrisa forzada, no me gusta como la gente está alrededor tuyo y no me gusta como Michael quiere manejar nuestra relación- **listo lo había dicho, lo había escupido, como si fuera una bandita la había arrancado de su piel. Rachel dejó de secarse el pelo, levantó sus cejas y decidió sentarse a un costado de la rubia.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste pensando esto?- **cuestiono con suavidad, no estaba enojada ni siquiera triste, Rachel estaba realmente curiosa.

**\- Desde ayer, un poco en la cena con Michael y luego aquí… ahora un poco más- **contesto con sus ojos puestos sobre Rachel, sobre toda ella.

-**Amo mi trabajo eso nunca lo dudes, pero las consecuencias que vienen con él… a veces me molestan- **informó, deslizando sus dedos por el brazo de Quinn. –** pero cuando encuentro fans, como la chica de Central Park?- **pregunto, Quinn asintió con la cabeza inmediatamente al recuerdo- **eso no molesta, nunca lo va hacer y en mi balanza pesan más esas cosas… el aplauso del público, el cariño de mi público, eso siempre pesa más, que esa gente molesta que está alrededor- **Quinn se mordió el labio, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa perspectiva de Rachel, tal vez habría que agarrarse de eso.

Lleno su pecho de aire… lo soltó bajo la mirada de Rachel y agregó.-** yo… no quiero.- **se mordió el labio y suspiro.- **no quiero tener que caer bien a esa gente y sé que es importante, pero es que veo cómo te molesta y yo no sé… no puedo sonreír así porque sí Rachel… lo siento- **fue honesta hasta la medula y mientras esperaba un rechazo por parte de Rachel, recibió un beso tibio de sus labios, un beso y un susurro que llego con un _"gracias"_ en su oído que la hizo estremecer.

-**Mañana toca hacer la compra para la noche del viernes, Shelby junto con Beth llegaran por eso del mediodía y el resto pasadas las 17- **informo Rachel a la vez que saltaba al otro lado de la cama. El cambio de tema era agradecido, pero Quinn necesitaba que Rachel le dijera como debía actuar ante los fotógrafos y todos esos chismosos que la llenaban de preguntas. – **no tienes porque sonreír, solo tienes que ser tu misma cariño, deja de darle vueltas, disfruta de los beneficios.- **como si le hubiese leído la mente, le guiño un ojo y se acurrucó a su lado, Rachel se abrazó con fuerza a la cintura de Quinn, con su mejilla en el hombro de esta, viendo hacía la noche estrellada que Nueva York estaba regalando.

La compra al otro día no fue fácil y los pensamientos de Quinn saltaban de inmediato a Michael, nada iba ser fácil a partir de ahora, el reto estaba asumido, porque ante que nada Quinn tenía orgullo y nadie iba aplastarlo con una frase para asustarla. Como si lo hubiesen sabido, Rachel bajaba de su auto junto con Quinn y una nueva horda de fotógrafos las acribilló con los cegadores flashes, entraron prontamente al establecimiento agradeciendo que los intrusos se hubieran quedado fuera. Dentro del supermercado todo fue paz, una paz cargada de miradas y susurros, una nueva clase de paz.

-¿**Es por esto que te molesta Indian Lake?-** la pregunta hizo parar en seco a Rachel, obligándola a cuestionarla con la mirada.** –** **allí nadie te conoce y aquí todos están mirándote, imagino que… que eso te gust…gusta-** la duda comenzó asaltarla cuando el ceño de Rachel empezó a fruncirse cada vez más.

**\- A ti te gustaría que estén mirándote cuando estas comprando una crema para los pies?-** replico aquella cuestión con una nueva pregunta. **– o quizás te gustaría que media ciudad sepa que usas tampax por ende que sepan cuando viene tu regla.**\- no, no y no, Quinn negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza, pero seguía sin entender. – **A mi Indian Lake no me molesta, tal vez al principio un poco sí, no estoy acostumbrada a que me ignoren, menos después de una gira por todo el país-** apuntillo con suma tranquilidad. **– ¿pero sabes qué?-** Quinn volvió a negar, cohibida por esa seguridad de la que Rachel estaba haciendo gala. **– lo amé, amo esa pequeña ciudad, porque me devolvió la paz y la tranquilidad que necesitaba… y no solo eso me dio.-** pero Rachel no continuo, sonrió con travesura y giro su cuerpo para continuar con la compra para el siguiente día.

Los escasos metros en los que estuvieron separadas Quinn los corrió en tres zancadas y no tardo en averiguar aquello que había dejado caer Rachel.

**-A ti Quinn… a ti-** espeto cuando la rubia intentaba formular aquella pregunta. Volvió a cerrar la boca y sonrió satisfecha al saber la respuesta, satisfecha pero el estar en el supermercado le impedía abrazar a su chica y besarla como deseaba en ese momento, por lo que su satisfacción quedó a un 50 %.

Cuando la compra fue guardada en su lugar, cuando se encontraron en medio de la cocina que Rachel tanto amaba y se miraron con detenimiento se sonrieron. Esa misma mañana habían ido a correr a Central Park, luego desayunaron en algún café, al regresar y luego de ducharse ambas pero por separado, decidieron cocinar juntas, algo que fue una combinación complicada cuando buscaban cualquier excusa para acariciarse o tirarse besos voladores, que hacían desear a la otra que lo agarraba en el aire y los hacía chocar contra sus labios.

Parecían adolescentes sí, pero era esa tonta etapa de cualquier noviazgo, ellas se conocían, conocían todas las versiones de ellas mismas, pero no podían evitar disfrutarse de aquella manera, sus ojos no veían a Rachel, ni los de Rachel veían a Quinn, sus ojos veían una hermosa mujer, talentosa ambas, hermosas de formas distintas, sus ojos veían a su amante, a su amor inesperado con lo cual era imposible no sentirse apabulladas de necesidad de una por la otra.

Por la tarde, Rachel había insistido en realizar un city tour por la zona donde se alzaban aquellos teatros que habían sido testigos directos de cómo sus sueños fueron haciéndose realidad, Evita le había dado el empujón con el cual había recibido la primer nominación para su primer Tony, porque con el protagónico de Funny Girl, Rachel fue conocida como la nueva revelación de los teatros, con su belleza exótica y su talento desbordante, Rachel se hizo notar desde la primer noche donde el foco decidió alumbrarla y su voz paralizar a toda la audiencia. Quinn había escuchado cada anécdota en sumo silencio, no quería perderse detalle de lo que había sido el pasado de la morena. Pero también, Quinn no perdía detalle de como los ojos de su chica brillaban tanto como si estuviera viendo una estrella de cerca, como sus manos se movían con énfasis para acompañar cada palabra que de su boca salía.

Hasta que la paz que estaban disfrutando se desvaneció por completo y no porque los fotógrafos hubieran aparecido no, eso era algo que Quinn hubiese agradecido, antes sus ojos y saliendo de unos de esos teatros, la persona menos indicada aparecía con una sonrisa soberbia vistiendo sus labios.

-**Quinn Fabray… Rachel Berry-** espetaba Jesse St James, mientras acomodaba un mechón de su pelo que había osado posarse por sus ojos.

Rachel giró los ojos, cada dos por tres era lo mismo, cada vez que se cruzaba al joven en cuestión, este no podía evitar dejar una estela de soberbia sobre ella.

-**Jesse**\- musitaron a la vez las chicas, algo que llamó la atención del joven.

**\- ¿Cuando pasó este milagro, o tal vez solo se han cruzado sin querer como conmigo?-** una sonrisa arrogante y una postura que Quinn quería patear, nunca se había dado cuenta, pero Quinn detestaba a Jesse St James.

**-Tal vez… simplemente vinimos juntas… incluso Quinn está quedando en mi casa, como mi invitada especial-** respondió Rachel con seguridad, dejando a Jesse mudo ante la sorpresa que le suponía ver a la morena paseando tan amistosamente con nada más ni nada menos que Quinn Fabray.

-**Me alegro entonces que la madurez les haya llegado… era hora que se dejen de tantas peleas de…**

**-Poca importancia o relevancia tiene tu palabra St James, así que ahórratelas**\- espetó Quinn interrumpiendo lo que fuese a decir Jesse en ese momento y aprovechó el mutismos de ambos divos de Broadway para tirar de la mano a Rachel y dejar con la boca abierta al joven de ojos claros, que parecía atónito ante la respuesta que había escuchado.

Rachel permaneció en silencio también por varios metros, en los que la mano de Quinn estaba entre la suya y tiraba de ella con el simple propósito de alejarla de ese muchacho que tan mal le caía.

Tal vez había quedado como una mal educada por accionar de ese forma, sin siquiera despedirse, pero era tal el nudo que se había creado en su estómago por culpa de ese encuentro que necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes.

**-Eso… tu… Quinn, me has defendido-** mascullo Rachel al llegar al cruce de una calle que albergaba un gran preciado Starbucks, algo que Quinn quedo mirando maravillada, hacía cuanto no probaba uno de esos deliciosos cafés, sin dudarlo y manteniendo el agarre a la mano de Rachel giro a su derecha para entrar en dicha cafetería.

**-Me han entrado ganas de un café a ti no-** dijo ignorando por completo lo que Rachel había dicho hacía escasos segundos.

**-Lo que tú quieras cari-** espeto encantada Rachel, pero esa forma cariñosa que había optado la morena en utilizar logró frenar el caminar Quinn, quien no tardó en cuestionarla con su ya típica ceja en alza. – **¿qué? Es cari… de cariño**\- susurro la última palabra, por el lugar tan público en que se encontraban y Quinn no pudo más que esbozar una tierna sonrisa que desarmo por completo a la morena. – **Eres hermosa**\- agregó perdiéndose en los ojos de su chica.

No hubo más, tomaron su café sentadas en unas de las mesas del lugar y hablaron un poco del aquel encuentro desagradable con Jesse St James y de lo que harían de cenar al otro día. Una pareja normal, con todas las letras, que se estaba dejando ver en el ojo público para que tanto la prensa, como los fans que rodeaban a Rachel se acostumbraran a Quinn. Por supuesto la presencia de Rachel en aquella cafetería no pasó desapercibida y si bien fueron interrumpidas en contadas ocasiones, no fue nada que a Quinn le molestara, porque en su mayoría eran adolescentes que admiraban la carrera de Rachel lo que se acercaban. Fueron fotos, autógrafos e incluso palabras de pura admiración, que llenaban de orgullo a la rubia.

Y así llegó el viernes… y con eso llegó la ansiada reunión y posterior cena, que tendría lugar en la casa de Rachel y que albergaría a toda su familia, como a ella le gustaba llamar, pero no todo iba a salir como Rachel esperaba, porque luego de que todos hubiesen llegado, no supo como terminó pasando eso que sus ojos miraban en ese preciso momento.

Era un chiste de mal gusto para sus ojos, bueno tal vez estaba exagerando en su sentir, pero Rachel no concebía la idea de ver a Quinn junto a Kurt, Blaine, Thomas, Britt y Beth bailando y cantando "The Power Of Love" como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Shelby reía divertida, Santana con Nessi en brazos no dejaba de sonreír ante tal imagen... Pero para Rachel, que había soportado ver cada película de aquella saga ridícula de "Volver Al Futuro" era toda una tortura, ningún musical... Y encima tenía que soportar esa canción que parecía entretener a todos, menos a ella. O eso quería aparentar.

La verdad era que no le suponía ningún pesar, menos cuando los ojos de su chica despendían ese brillo que lograba mantenerla así de cautivada, quería aparentar estar enfadada, quería sostener esa imagen de ofendida. Sin embargo, una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro lentamente y todo por ella.

Quinn.

Ella no había llegado, ni aparecido, Quinn fue buscada por Rachel por un capricho de su adolescencia y ahora lejos de un cariño de amigas, Rachel no podía evitar sentir que Quinn era el gran amor de su vida. La sonrisa se amplió y tanto Shelby como Santana se dieron cuenta de tal cosa y no pudieron evitar mirarse en complicidad.

Amor del puro, amor del bueno, eso era lo que los ojos de la morena trasmitían en ese momento.

Momento en el cual la canción terminaba y Quinn era abrazada por Beth, ampliando más así la sonrisa de la morena.

Tal vez o no, un fugaz pensamiento de una familia formada con aquella mujer podía haber cruzado por su mente... Y tal vez o no su corazón pudo haberse detenido en un micro segundo al darse cuenta de la magnitud de su amor.

Son cuestiones como estas, que nos golpean de frente con realidades que no esperamos, cuando tomamos consciencia de lo que sentimos realmente, cuando la realidad choca de frente con nosotros nos paraliza, tal cual le pasaba en ese momento a Rachel.

Su sonrisa estaba estática al igual que el latir de su corazón, pero con la certeza de que todo lo que quería con Quinn, en aquel momento se había incrementado de tal manera que no podía siquiera explicarlo.

Y Quinn se percató rápidamente de ese detalle. Saco el pelo de su frente y camino hacia ella.

**-¿Qué pasa cielo, porque esa cara?-** cuestiono besando su nariz. Rachel no respondió, solo inclinó su cabeza a un lado y amplió su sonrisa. Quinn arrugó su frente extrañada por la actitud de su chica y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Rachel tiraba de su mano y la alejaba del foco de atención de sus amigos.

**-Hey que suce...-** los labios de la morena prohibieron que pudiera seguir hablando y de esa manera, dio comienzo a un tórrido encuentro cargado de amor y deseos por igual.

Cuando por fin y a causa del aire que parecía faltar se separaron, Quinn pareció entender a la morena.

**-Yo también Rachel-** susurró sobre lo labios de la morena, intentando regular así su respiración.

**-No te imaginas lo feliz que me haces Quinn... No te imaginas lo que significa esto para mi- **Quinn supo que por la carga emotiva que llevaba la voz de Rachel algo más pasaba.

**-¿está todo bien?-** quiso saber.

-**Todo está más que perfecto cariño... Solo necesitaba besarte-**respondió acariciando el rostro de la rubia. Le regaló una nueva sonrisa y un beso en el mentón antes de volver al salón donde ahora Brittany junto con Kurt hacían el tonto para Nessi y para Beth

Todos reían antes las ocurrencias de aquellos dos y Rachel pudo descubrir cómo podía acostumbrase a una vida así...rodeada de las personas que amaba, junto con la persona que daba sentido a su vida.

Rachel busco los ojos de la rubia, no basto mucho para encontrarla y sonriéndole de forma en encantadora dejo un "te amo" susurrado en el aire que llego perfectamente hasta sus oídos a pesar de no haberlo escuchado.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Quiero agradecerles por estar ahí, por ser pacientes y sobre todo por alentarme a seguir escribiendo. No saben lo que me alegran realmente leerlas._

_Hay personas nuevas también, Gracias por tus comentarios una lastima que seas Guest y no pueda responderte de otra forma._

_Creen adecuada un especie de un tiempo de después de "Una y Mil Veces" ? me lo repitieron hace poco y tal vez lo este considerando. _

_Ustedes deciden, ya saben, sin ustedes no soy más que una loquita que escribe ;) _

_Buen Jueves! _


	32. Chapter 32

In the morning light (Robin Schulz)

Era el último despertar que compartirían en su cama, era el último amanecer que se daría a esas alturas, con esos espectaculares colores bañando la pálida espalda de Quinn.

Por eso mismo Rachel se mantenía despierta observado su tan especial amanecer y como la maltrecha sabana se enroscaba celosamente alrededor de la cintura de la rubia y era justamente Rachel quien no podía evitar sentirse privilegiada al ser ella quién podía admirar a aquella mujer que ahora dormía, que descansaba tras haber hecho el amor con ella durante toda la noche.

Pero la vibración de su móvil la sacó bruscamente de lo que sus ojos disfrutaban.

Isabel Hardin rezaba la pantalla del dispositivo y si no fuera porque tenía algo importante que hablar con Isabel, no la hubiese atendido, sin embargo allí estaba, abandonando su cama, su chica, por atender una llamada que ansiaba en secreto. Y no porque quisiera hablar con la joven en sí, eso quedaba fuera de la cuestión.

-**Dime que tienes noticias**\- susurró a modo de saludo.

-**Tan mal te caigo para ni que ni siquiera me digas buen día Isa-** replicó con soltura. Rachel rodó sus ojos y se dirigió al baño para mantener la conversación lejos de Quinn.

**-Buen día Isa, tienes noticias?- **cuestionó tratando de zanjar cuanto antes ese tema.

**-Si de ambas cosas por cierto-** respondió llamando la atención de Rachel poderosamente.

-**Tan pronto?-** preguntó asombrada.

**-Sí, soy así de eficiente mi querida Rachel-** contestó con suma soberbia y Rachel volvió a girar los ojos, se sentó en el lavabo para escuchar cuales eran las grandes noticias que tanto había ansiado esos días.

Personas como Rachel que todo quieren saber y que nada se pueden guardar, les resulta prácticamente imposible esperar por noticias y muchísimo más difíciles guardarse lo que intentan llevar a cabo. Así que durante esos días le había costado un mundo no saltar encima de Quinn para adelantar noticias.

Sin embargo no lo hizo.

Y Rachel escuchaba atenta, porque no quería perderse ningún detalle de lo que le había encargado a Isabel en la mañana que pudieron compartir una llamada telefónica.

Había un propósito doble, un proyecto que había caído como anillo al dedo para Rachel, cuando en realidad era para Quinn. Quien en realidad no sabía nada de lo que se cocía entre ambas chicas.

Lo segundo fue como una revelación para Rachel, Isabel la ayudaría a llevar a cabo su tan preciada primera cita con Quinn. Aun cuando se habían saltado todo el protocolo estipulado en cuanto a relaciones se tratara.

-**Entonces-** continuaba relatando Isabel**.- he conseguido hacer andar a esa chatarra, cambie** **todas las luces, incluso conseguí el mejor equipo de sonido-** suspiro fuertemente y Rachel no lo pasó de largo.

**-¿Que sucede?-**quiso saber ante mutismo Isabel.

**-Solo... Estoy realmente feliz de que Quinn te haya encontrado... O que tu hayas decido re encontrarla-** aseguró y Rachel ni se planteó preguntarle el porqué, los conocía de sobra.

**-Entonces confío que todo está listo para la tarde del domingo?- **

**\- Si por supuesto, y me tome la libertad de dejaros algo, tómalo como un regalo de mi parte de acuerdo?- **

Una extraña sonrisa se apodero del rostro de Rachel, una sensación de plenitud la invadió al ser consciente de que estaba por primera vez ante el gesto más romántico y cursi de su vida, pero que tal gesto no era para ella en sí, aun sabiendo que disfrutaría del mismo.

Siempre fue la chica a la que había que sorprender, halagar y hacer sentir importante y única.

Y ahí estaba ella, cerrando los detalles de dos grandes acontecimientos que marcarían un antes y un después en su vida. Porqué si todo salía como ella esperaba, grandes cambios se vendrían en su vida y en la de Quinn por consiguiente.

La llamada terminó con sentido "gracias" por parte de Rachel hacía Isabel y en cuanto el silencio reino nuevamente volvió a su lugar en la cama, aunque el amanecer ya había desaparecido por completo.

**-Me has dejado sola-** escuchó de su chica, un incuestionable reproche.

Una nueva sonrisa divertida y Rachel estaba encima de la espalda de Quinn, su mejilla sobre los omóplatos de esta y rodeando con fuerza su cintura.

**-Nunca haría algo así**\- susurro tan suave, tan despacio que Quinn pensó que seguía soñando, si no fuera porque el corazón de Rachel latía con fuerza contra su espalda**.- te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?-** pregunto dejando un beso sobre la piel que la había conquistado por completo.

**-Mmm-** Quinn fingió pensar**\- creo que alguna vez te lo escuche decir-** agregó pensativa.

Un mordisco que fue una reprimenda y unos dedos clavándose en las costillas de la rubia, una escena más que divertida, que las mantuvo un buen rato jugando entre esas sábanas que seguían sufriendo las consecuencias de dos enamoradas.

**-Tenemos un desayuno que preparar-**exhalo Rachel cuando el juego había cesado y sus ojos, los de ambas se encontraban ahí en el medio de la inmensa cama.

Quinn se limitó a sonreír y estirar su mano para acariciar el rostro de Rachel con delicadeza, hipnotizada por sus facciones.

**-Tú los haces y yo voy a dedicar tiempo al jardín, de acuerdo?-** un beso en sus labios y Quinn estaba lejos de la cama.

Entonces Rachel no pudo evitar ver dos pequeñas marcas al costado de la cadera de su chica, dos pequeñas marcas coloradas y no pudo evitar sonreír con picardía, eran marcas de la pasión que Quinn despertaba en ella.

Dos segundos más tarde y la rubia volvía sobre sus pasos y cuestionaba con la mirada a Rachel, una morena que mordía su labio y dibujaba una mirada de disculpas. Apenada por la marca que había dejado sobre la cadera de su chica.

**-Era por esto que me ardía, Rachel esas uñas son un peligro-** reprochó con el ceño fruncido, pero Rachel miro su mano y vio que sus uñas estaban perfectamente cortas, era imposible. **-no pongas esa cara, has sido tú, eres como wolverine... Te crecen garras cuando estas...-**

**-Quinn!-** chillo la morena, avergonzada por lo siguiente que iba a salir de la boca de su chica.

**-Sí, claro ahora te agarra la timidez, iré a bañarme y mejor que ese desayuno te quede de 10 Berry- **espetó tras iniciar un nuevo camino al baño, no estaba enojada, pero no podía pasar por alto hacer sonrojar a Rachel.

Pero antes de hacer el desayuno, Rachel necesitaba despertar a su ser especial, se puso unos short, una camiseta y se encaminó hacia esa habitación especial que cobijaba a una invitada especial.

Un murmullo empezó a salir de sus labios, un murmullo porqué intentaba calentar su voz, un murmullo porqué lo único que quería era una mañana perfecta, junto a ella y para Quinn.

Un sistema de sonido encendido y la canción menos pensada, pero que aquella niña amaba, comenzó a sonar.

Beth se removió entre las sábanas y para cuando sus ojos se abrieron Rachel hacía una elaborada coreografía a la que no tardó de acoplarse.

Lovelight, de Robbie Willians era el guilty pleasure de estas dos que ya bailaban y cantaban con sendas sonrisas dibujadas en su rostro.

Cada una de un lado de la isla, mientras la cafetera de Rachel hacia su magia, una daba una vuelta y la otra seguía cantando como si aquello fuera la energía que necesitaban, todo ese espectáculo y Quinn mirando atónita esa imagen que se desarrollaba como lo más normal del mundo.

Y lo mejor de todo era que el desayuno estaba servido, con sus zumos preferidos, con sus manzanas cortadas en cuadraditos, las tostadas en su punto justo y la mermelada de arándano que tanto gustaba a Beth.

Si se lo preguntaban a Quinn, eso que sus ojos habían visto era digno de una escena de película. Pero todo no, Rachel Berry junto con su hija, habían hecho el desayuno mientras disfrutaban de una canción que llevaba años sin escuchar.

**-Hace cuanto llevas ahí?-** cuestiono Rachel acomodando una banqueta para Beth.

**-Lo suficiente para ver toda la magia-** respondió mirando cómo se presentaba la mesa. Dejó un sonoro beso en la cabeza de Beth y se sentó entre ambas.

**-Q, será que podemos ir...-** lo pensó, Beth se detuvo, era la primera vez que estaba en Nueva York con su madre biológica y quería disfrutarla.

**-Ir a donde quieras cariño-** se adelantó Rachel ante el mutismo de ambas rubias.

**-Te gusta esa palabra verdad?- **la pregunta llegó con una sonrisa y...

\- **Chinatown-** grito Beth emocionada y Rachel comenzó a negar frenéticamente**.- Rach por favor, por favor si?-** Quinn era una mera espectadora, porque realmente no entendía porque Rachel se estaba negando a ir a Chinatown cuando le había dado rienda suelta.

**-Beth no podemos volver ahí, mucho menos después de lo que pasó la última vez**\- aseguró antes de llevar su cappuccino a sus labios.

**\- Ok me explican que pasó?-** pidió Quinn ante las miradas que se estaban regalando ambas hermanas.

**-Que te lo explique tu hija-** contesto desafiante.

**-Oye no fue mi culpa, tu también colaboraste-** acusó rápidamente la niña y Quinn seguía resoplando, Beth y Rachel juntas era una combinación de intensidad y frustración constante.

-**Hicimos un musical-** dijo Rachel rápidamente. - **pero... Tal vez era un día sagrado o algo así y nos echaron -** susurró a lo último, entregándole su móvil para que vea el video en Youtube del bochornoso espectáculo.

Quinn vio con detenimiento como ambas chicas llevaban a cabo una complicada coreografía a través de la calles y como a lo lejos se veía un conjunto de personas vestidas de rojo con velas en las manos, lo que se ve después era dos gorilas de seguridad intentando detener a ambas chicas y como éstas lejos de aceptar el reto de forma pacífica comenzaban una discusión sin sentido sobre la libertad de expresión y lo importante de las artes escénicas. Quinn rodó los ojos, típico de Rachel, pero de su hija?

**-Fue una confusión -** se defendió Beth ante la mirada de su madre - **y tu porqué le muestras esas cosas- **reprochó la pequeña rubia.

Y a punto estuvo de contestar Rachel, si no fuera porque a la Tablet que tenía a su lado a modo de ritual le empezaron a llover notificaciones. Al igual que a su móvil.

**\- Que cara...-** sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, twitter la tenía de protagonista, a ella y a Quinn.

Eran claramente eran ellas, del día que habían visto a Jesse, Quinn llevaba de la mano a rastras a Rachel para alejarse del pesado de St James.

-**Maldito envidioso- **exclamó Rachel, giró su rostro a sus rubias, que seguían con sus ojos en el dispositivo de Rachel, comprobando a que se debía el malestar de la morena.

-**Crees que fue Jesse?-** cuestiono Quinn y Beth inmediatamente frunció su ceño**. - oye a ti que te pasa?-** pregunto sorprendida al ver el gesto que llevaba su hija.

**-Quién crees que subió ese video a youtube Quinn!-** replicó molesta bajándose de la banqueta, alguien se había apoderado de su hija y la había transformado en la de Santana **. - Tía San... Hay que llama...- **

La interrupción llegó a modo de melodía a la cocina, "valerie" sonaba fuerte y claro del móvil de Beth, mientras que el de Rachel anunciaba la de Tania.

Y Quinn miró a un lado y a otro, como Rachel escuchaba atenta y como Beth dibujaba una sonrisa endemoniada, escuchó como Rachel negó y afirmó hasta en apariencia quedar tranquila. Observo por con siguiente como Beth afirmaba a lo que fuera que Santana estuviera diciendo y luego ambas sonrisas aparecieron, tanto en la morena como en la rubia pequeña.

**-TODO arreglado!-** exclamaron a la vez, pero Quinn no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mucho menos con la curiosidad que la asaltaba.

**\- Ok ya me cuentan, empiezas tú** \- señaló a su hija y esta satisfecha por lo que había arreglado con tiita Santana sonrió con suficiencia, como la mismísima Quinn hacia cuando algo estaba por suceder que la favorecía y eso a la rubia la hacía temblar.

-**Tía Tana...-**

**-Oh no, Beth tía Tana nada...-** interrumpió Rachel, cuando Santana dejaba de ser "tía San" y pasaba a ser "tía Tana" cosas malas ocurrían- **cuenta, a ver que se le ocurrió a la mafiosa de nuestra amiga- **

-**Primero fue idea de tía Britt**\- tanto peor pensó Rachel**\- segundo tenemos que irnos, Broadway nos espera -** dicho esto Beth dio media vuelta a su habitación.

Quinn miró sorprendida toda la escena, esa no era su hija, esa no era la Beth que esperaba a que Bella pariera y muy lejos estaba de aquella que quería ser veterinaria cuando fuera grande.

**\- Tenías que ver este mundo** \- susurró Rachel abrazando por la espalda a una atónita rubia**. -no siempre es así, pero Jesse tiene que pagar-** agregó con el fin de dejarla tranquila, hecho que empeoró el estado en el que se encontraba Quinn en esos momentos.

**-A ti que te han dicho?-** atino a preguntar.

**-Tenemos que dar un paseo por Broadway, la verdad está a la vuelta de la esquina cielo**\- respondió Rachel con tranquilidad, como si en realidad no estuviera muriendo de los nervios. Dejo el móvil sobre la isla d la cocina, delante de los ojos de Quinn.

Twitter, instagram eran las primeras redes sociales por excelencia en la que el mundo se alimentaba de chismes y Rachel Berry estaba siendo Trending Topic, ella y la misteriosa rubia.

Fotos de Rachel en el Starbucks que aseguraban haberla visto con Quinn tomando un café. Nadie sabía quién era, no hasta ese momento.

A Quinn le basto deslizar el dedo por la pantalla para que su nombre se viera como el principal.

"La empresaria manzanera de amistades por Broadway" había sido uno de los encabezados de la foto que mostraba como ella arrastraba a Rachel lejos de St James.

-La verdad a la vuelta de la esquina-

_\- Uuff no pensé que iba a ser tan rápido - _

\- Ni yo-

_\- Okey Quinn hay que demostrar madurez y no asustarnos ahora -_

\- Oh por dios, por dios -

-_Shh respira, eso cálmate, esto es lo que queríamos, tenemos a Rachel, tenemos su amor y sabíamos que algo así...-_

El pensamiento quedó en el aire cuando Beth y Rachel entraron a la cocina con amplias sonrisas que daban miedo a Quinn.

**-Porque sonríen?-**cuestionó mirando a una y luego a otra.

**-Hay una foto muy linda tuya por twitter-** respondió Beth ocultando algo en su espalda.

Quinn achico sus ojos, escaneando toda la situación, algo estaba pasando. Y se estaba escapando de sus manos.

**-Busca, twitter lo tiene todo-** indico Rachel mirando el dispositivo que seguía en manos de Quinn.

Un nuevo movimiento de su mano y su dedo se movía con sigilo sobre la pantalla, allí la foto que no esperaba ver y una seguidilla de ellas con comentarios interminables.

Quinn besaba a Rachel en pleno Central Park, cuando pensaban que nadie las estaba viendo, cuando se regalaron un gesto tan íntimo y normal como un beso.

Quinn alzó la vista en busca de la Rachel, necesitaba saber que pensaba sobre eso, pero encontró una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

**-Tal vez... Mis vacaciones se hayan o terminado o alargado**\- fue lo único que salió de labios de Rachel tras haber caminado hasta a su lado y darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla**.- ahora lee los comentarios, son divertidos – **ínsito con diversión.

Frunció su ceño inevitablemente, Quinn esperaba un ataque de histeria a lo Berry, pero en su lugar estaba frente al más puro estado de tranquilidad e ilógica compresión.

(...)

-**No, no y no-** y lo decía Quinn a Rachel, a Beth y a Santana **\- que son ahora matonas? Estas cosas no se arreglan así!-** reprochó empujando a Rachel para que saliera del teatro donde Jesse ensayaba para su nueva obra**.- y que es esto?-** señalo un tarro de lo que aparentaba ser pintura roja.

**-Vendetta - **exclamó Beth chocando su puño con el de Santana.

**-A lo carrie?-** pregunto incrédula** -que acaso no saben cómo terminan los idiotas que la bañan en sangre de chancho... Porque no era ninguna pintura barata-**

-**Rachel es vegetariana, no podemos usar nada que provenga de animales-** se excusó Beth y Santana junto con Rachel rodaron los ojos.

**-Tú sabias de esto?- **Rachel levanto sus cejas, mordió su labio y finalmente agacho su mirada.-**okey eso quiere decir que si... Vergüenza debería darle, St James no lo vale, para que ensuciarse las manos?-** la pregunta era la adecuada pero las tres estaban enojadas no estaban pensando más que en avergonzar a Jesse de alguna forma.

**-Lo sentimos-** escuchó de las tres cuando había emprendido su camino a la salida.

-**Están castigadas- **grito sobre su hombro y mientras Rachel y Beth miraban preocupadas, Santana arrugaba su frente, a ella no la podía castigar o si**? - nada de siestas con Nessi mientras este en esta ciudad y Britt no tenía idea de este ridículo plan-**

**\- Que plan?-** la voz heló a Rachel hasta sus entrañas y Quinn dio vuelta su rostro hacia adelante**.- Rachel que demonios haces aquí!-** Tania rechinaba los dientes y Rachel se escondía detrás de Santana.

**\- Nada, ya nos íbamos- **contestó Quinn estirando su mano para que Rachel la tomara.

**-Oh si, salgan agarraditas de la mano y procura que de la otra vaya Beth será la bomba Quinn...**

**\- Mira yo estoy en el barco, pero no me voy a esconder, y tú quieres esconder algo, que no se puede evitar-** sentenció Quinn, tenía entre sus dedos la mano de Rachel y a su hija a un lado, suficiente.

**-Rachel no funcio...-**

**-No importa si no funciona así-** interrumpió la morena con una valentía renovada **\- el pecado está en esconder lo que sentimos, más cuando nuestra familia nos apoya Tania, ahora si nos disculpas... Tenemos un paseo familiar- **

El pasillo que daba al acceso de la salida llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la luz de un sol primaveral les dio la bienvenida y Rachel sonrió satisfecha, ella no tenía por qué dar explicaciones a nadie, ella no tenía que justificar si salía o no con una mujer, ni mucho menos si esta era la madre biológica de la hija que su propia madre había adoptado. Sí, de acuerdo, era todo un culebrón de media tarde en ese momento su vida, pero lo importante estaba junto a ella, en forma de sonrisa, en forma de un "te amo" susurrado en su oído, en forma de un abrazo de su amiga que estaba llena de orgullo de lo que había hecho.

Y esos pequeños detalles fueron más que suficientes para Rachel, que veía por primera vez como estaba tomando las riendas de su vida. El siguiente paso sería aceptar el papel de la película que Quinn se había encargado de venderle. Porque la ilusión que vestían los ojos de la rubia cuando hablaba de la posibilidad de Rachel dándole vida a Perpetua, era todo lo que necesitaba para aceptar ese papel, su primer protagónico en Hollywood.

Entonces finalmente encontraron a Brittany cargando a Nessi en su particular canguro en las puertas de Chinatown, Beth caminaba abrazada a Santana, mientras Rachel y Quinn un poco más atrás miraban como interactuaba su familia.

-**Gracias- **espeto Quinn deteniendo sus pasos, deteniendo su caminar para mirar directamente a los ojos de Rachel, que no entendía a qué se refería con ese agradecimiento. – **Me has dado un regalo tan inmenso Rachel y… –**suspiro, porque odiaba ponerse cursi, pero no importaba cuando el amor de tu vida estaba delante de ti con la mirada cargada de curiosidad y adoración.- **no hablo de esto que nos pasa, hablo de eso.- **señaló hacía como su hija le sacaba la lengua a Santana y como Brittany reía divertida ante la escena. –**eso no tiene precio, recuperar la familia, gracias Rachel por haber ido por mí.- **sus ojos brillaban y lentamente sintió que sus mejillas se acaloraban de repente.

Rachel mordió su labio, imposible no adorar a esa rubia que ahora se sonrojaba como una niña, cuando en su adolescencia solo con una ceja en alza podía hacer que medio instituto estuviera a sus pies.

-**Te mereces eso. –**Señalo Rachel a sus amigas que parecían impacientarse porque ninguna de sus amigas seguía avanzando.- **esto – **se señaló con una sonrisa divertida. – **y esto. **

Lo próximo que Rachel hizo fue besarla, un beso tierno, pero un beso en medio de un mundo de gente que ni se dio cuenta que Rachel Berry, estrella de Broadway, estrella de la música, estaba besando a una rubia empresaria de Ohio.

Porque cuando dejó de preocuparse por el que dirán, el peso de su corazón fue liviano. Porque lo importante no estaba más en su sentir egoísta, lo importante para Rachel era que Quinn fuera feliz, porque el amor cuando es verdadero no entiende de egoísmos.

Y Rachel Berry dejaría de ser egoísta para convertirse en la mejor versión que Quinn Fabray podía tener. Porque de esa manera descubrió sonrisas nuevas en su rostro, descubrió cuanto añoraba dormir con alguien en su cama, descubrió que los amaneceres podían estar llenos de colores extrañamente especiales cuando se reflejaban en la perfecta piel de Quinn. Descubrió que la sonrisa de Quinn revolucionaba su ser a cotas insospechadas y que nada tendría sentido sin todo eso en su vida.

No descuidaría su trabajo, pero ya no viviría por las luces que siempre había anhelado. Ahora su vida había cambiado, porque su corazón había vuelto a latir de manera cálida cuando se dio la oportunidad de volver a sentir.


	33. Chapter 33

Everything (Michael Bublé)

Una carretera para ellas solas, unas 9 horas de viaje en auto con destino Indian Lake, 9 horas en la que hablarían de lo que olvidaron hablar. Ellas por supuesto que se conocían, pero quedaban detalles sueltas, pequeñas e insignificantes cosillas que por H o por B dejaron de lado.

-**Fruta preferida-** pregunto una entusiasta Quinn, con la ventanilla baja y el viento colándose revolviendo su pelo, Rachel manejaba, vista puesta en la carretera y los oídos en Quinn.

-**No sé si tengo una, me gusta mucho el kiwi- **Quinn frunció el ceño, de todos las frutas del mundo esta mujer elegía tal vez, la más sosa de todas.- **oye a ti te gustan las manzanas, no cuestione mis gustos exóticos señorita- **Quinn largo una risilla divertida antes de que su mano volara a la mano que Rachel tenía sobre la palanca de cambios.

-**En una sola palabra, dime que sentiste cuando término la noche de tu debut- **Rachel se mordió el labio, una palabra, no había o tal vez sí, pero Rachel era bien conocida por lo verborragica que por llegar a ser. No había una palabra… para ella.

-**Creo que una palabra no hace justicia a la infinidad de sensaciones y sentimientos que experimente aquella noche-** estaba claro para Quinn que era una tragedia para Rachel tener que decidirse por una sola palabra, pero era eso lo que intentaba, una palabra, esa que dijera y expresara con precisión lo que Rachel había sentido. – **Excitación- **dijo finalmente y la mirada de Quinn que estaba perdida en la ventanilla, giro en busca del perfil de Rachel, hubiese esperado escuchar, indescriptible, única, eufórica, incluso adrenalínica, pero Rachel había usado "Excitación", como adjetivo descriptivo de lo que le supuso la noche de su estreno en Broadway.

-**Explícate-** pidió Quinn, interesada de repente por lo que podía suponer ir a ver una obra de Rachel, un deseo más que pendiente para Quinn Fabray.

-**Me pides una palabra y eso es lo que tienes y ahora quieres que me explique?-** Rachel la cuestionó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-**Cuando dices que sentiste excitación, ¿de qué tipo de excitación estamos hablando?-**

_**-**_Bravo Quinn, eres realmente inteligente, "¿Qué tipo de excitación? ¿Cuántos tipos hay?-

-_Puedes sentirte excitada pero que no sea por un deseo sexual, puede ser meramente ansied…-_

_-_**De caliente- **y el cerebro de Quinn se licuo por completo en ese momento, su boca se abrió ligeramente y su corazón se saltó un par de latidos –**había tanta gente de pie, aplaudiendo emocionada cuando el último solo termino que… no sé Quinn, mi cuerpo se sintió caliente, respiración agitada por la entrega a esa última nota, el corazón bombeando con fuerza en mi pecho…-**

**-Y qué hiciste para bajar ese… eso, que –**se aclaró la garganta- **ya sabes-** hizo un absurdo ademan con las manos que enterneció a Rachel y espero por su respuesta.

-¿**De verdad quieres saber la respuesta?- **pregunto algo picarona, Quinn mordió su lengua, arrepentida de pronto, por aquellos años Rachel era la mujer de Finn, era obvio que había hecho para sacarse tal excitación del cuerpo, entonces el ceño de Quinn se frunció y arrugó su nariz, era un claro ejemplo del disgusto que estaba atravesando su cuerpo.- **llegué a casa –**comenzó Rachel, pero Quinn empezó a negar una y otra vez, divertida por la expresión del rostro de la rubia, Racel decidió jugar un poco con su imaginación- **me desnude de camino a mi habitación… sintiendo la calidez de mi hogar en cada centímetro de mi piel- **Quinn trago con fuerza, imagino a Rachel caminando desnuda por los pasillos de su hogar y su cuerpo le dio una sacudida de calor en cada parte inapropiada para un viaje de 9 horas –**cargue la tina de agua caliente, encendí velas y cuando el ambiente fue el apropiado…-**

**-Para, para ahí-** la interrupción llegó con una voz desesperada, cargada de algo que Rachel podría describir como "deseo"- **no quiero saber qué hiciste con Finn, es muy sexy la imagen para arruina…-**pero el peso del insulto asalto la consciencia de Quinn, dándose cuenta que, Finn para Rachel seguía siendo un tema delicado.

-**Finn nunca estuvo en el estreno, la presión que tenía ya lo había alejado de mí y estaba en el ejército- **aquella sentencia partió un poco el corazón de Quinn, no habían hablado de ese tema tampoco, no habían hablado de nada.

-**Siento que no sé nada de ti Rachel o que se partes de tu vida, necesito saber, quiero saber para poder ser lo que necesitas-** la seriedad en las palabras de Quinn llegaron a Rachel como con una caricia, tenía razón que había que hablar más, pero de esa sentencia había algo con lo que Rachel no estaba de acuerdo.

-**No tienes que ser otra persona Quinn, yo me enamore de ti así como eres, porque de la Quinn del instituto no queda nada, porque todos estos años te dieron algo que se me hace irresistible y no necesito otra cosa que sigas siendo así, adorable, madura, seria y sexy como el infierno- **le guiño un ojo y Quinn la miro escéptica, le gusto saber que Rachel la veía sexy, pero más le gusto saber que Rachel se había enamorado de ella.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, de repente necesitaba un poco de silencio para acomodar sus pensamientos. Quería preguntar sobre Finn, pero no sabía hasta donde podía llegar sin hacer sentir incomoda a Rachel.

Y Rachel desde su asiento se dio cuenta del debate interno al que se estaba sometiendo Quinn.

-**Fue extraño, siempre fui tan ambiciosa con respecto a mi sueño- **Rachel se encontró hablando y la atención de Quinn derivó automáticamente en ella.- **Finn fue el combo perfecto, estaría en Nueva York con la persona que se suponía que amaba y una vez alcanzado el estrellato el circulo perfecto se cerraría- **tomo aire porque en algún momento de aquel plan, comenzaron las peleas, discusiones sin sentido y con todo el sentido del mundo, los recuerdos cayeron de su memoria como una potente cascada, pero necesitaba contarle aquello a Quinn, realmente lo necesitaba – **seguí siendo la misma ambiciosa y por supuesto que lo descuide, era un amigo más, la diferencia era que dormía acurrucada en él- **sintió como Quinn se movía en su asiento para que todo el cuerpo estuviera apuntando hacia ella, para depositar cada parte de su atención sobre ella **–Finn no tenía nada en Nueva York, no pertenecía a ningún grupo, estaba Kurt sí, pero no era lo mismo, había días en los que entre clases y el trabajo en la cafetería y las audiciones llegaba tardísimo… y él solo, estaba ahí… frente al televisor- **Quinn se dio cuenta de cómo el relato estaba cargado de dolor, porque Rachel estaba arrepentida de haber actuada de esa forma tan egoísta – **nunca le pregunte si era feliz Quinn, estaba cómoda… estaba tan decidida en mi sueño, que no iba a permitir que nadie lo arruinara por una simple…cita- **suspiró con pesadez, porque ahí se venía la parte difícil y dolorosa, la parte en la que lo perdía… para siempre – **fue una discusión que término en una silla volando y el gritando que su vida no estaba ahí y que se iría al ejército… yo gritando que hiciera lo que quisiera –**tragó con fuerza y continuo con un nudo en la garganta- **al otro día tuve la audición para Funny Girl y él estaba en un tren alejándose de mí… aunque eso ya lo había hecho desde que llegamos a la ciudad, cuando llegué al departamento, me encontré con una carta, un mes después estaba en ensayos y luego fue el estreno – **la mirada de Rachel estaba fija en la carretera, no pestañaba por miedo a que las lágrimas que estaban acumulándose en sus ojos cayeran sin poder detenerlas –**lo extrañaba Quinn, extrañaba a mi amigo y eso estaba mal, porque debía extrañar a mi marido, y luego y durante y antes, siempre estuviste tú, nunca saliste de aquí –** ese aquí resulto ser su cabeza, por mucho que a Quinn le hubiese gustado que sea su corazón.

-**Rachel no hac…-**

**-Sí, si hace falta, porque lo amaba, pero no estaba enamorada de él, pero luego una tarde cuando terminamos uno de los ensayos recibí la llamada del general Hunk –**y cayó, la lágrima que tenía retenida cayó y rápidamente Quinn se la limpió – **se había ido, un accidente limpiando armas en el deposito Quinn, un maldito accidente – **gruño y golpeo el volante.

-**Detén el coche Rachel, para anda –**pidió con suavidad, las lágrimas caían libremente y Rachel sorbiendo por su nariz estaciono en la primer explanada que encontró.

No hubo más palabras, Quinn se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, desabrocho el de Rachel y la abrazó con fuerzas, la abrazó con cada parta de su cuerpo, la abrazó con el alma y con el corazón, sintió el dolor de Rachel y se permitió llorar como el cuerpo se lo pedía. Un maldito accidente, la delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte, un maldito accidente.

-**Si solo lo hubiese querido de la manera correcta- **Rachel se lamentó estremeciendo a Quinn.

Quinn se separó de Rachel y la miro a los ojos, rojo por el llanto se mezclaba con el marrón intenso de los ojos de la morena, la miro trasmitiéndole de esa manera toda la paz que podía encontrar en un momento como ese.

-**No es tu culpa Rachel… lo has dicho, fue un maldito accidente- **lo dijo con suavidad, con palabras claras y luego la volvió a abrazar, la acurruco en su pecho para reconfortarla.

-**Gracias- **susurró Rachel en el cuello de Quinn.

Luego Quinn cambio lugares con Rachel, así la morena podía descansar realmente de la lloradera y Quinn estaría concentrada en la carretera y en las manos de Rachel, que envolvían la suya con cuidado.

Necesitaban esa conversación y a decir verdad sintieron que se sacaron un peso de encima, que ya no quedaban tantas telarañas que quitar, que ya no había un pasado oscuro que conocer, o un pasado doloroso que volver a revivir.

Quinn le conto sobre el nuevo método que tenía para entrenar a Caz y Yanki cuando regresara, tenía casi tres meses para que estuvieran en óptimas condiciones y Rachel se dejó envolver por el entusiasmo y la pasión que desprendía el tono de voz de la rubia. A Rachel le gustaba eso, le gustaba escucharla hablar de esa manera.

A mitad de camino Rachel saco los sándwich que Shelby había preparado con esmero para que comieran algo en el viaje, Rachel pensó en Shelby e inmediatamente recordó la conversación que tuvo con ella antes de partir.

En silencio siguieron unos cuantos kilómetros más hasta que fue Quinn la que hablo.

-**Entonces Shelby se disculpó contigo?-** quiso saber, Rachel meneo la cabeza de un lado al otro, como sopesando la idea.

-**Sí, algo así de todos modos, solo estaba o intentaba protegerme, pensó que si bien siempre vio esa foto tuya en mi salón, la relación no era la ideal- ** respondió seca, su madre era siempre un caso delicado, la había dejado entrar a su vida, con pequeños pasos, desconfiando de que volviera a irse. Pero luego una pequeña Beth se metió en su corazón y todo fue más fácil, más llevadero. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía a su madre en su vida nuevamente y de yapa había ganado una hermana, que llevaba consigo la insignia Fabray. Rachel no podía pedir más que eso.

-**Cuéntame de Beth- **el tono de voz utilizado por Quinn le dio alegría, el cambio de tema sobre todo y a Rachel le brillaron los ojos.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, Quinn escuchó con delicadeza lo que Rachel le contaba sobre su hija, como se había contagiado de ese amor por los escenarios que ella desconocía hasta escasas semanas, como a veces podían llevarse como las mejores hermanas y como simplemente a veces solo eran unas hermanas comunes que se peleaban hasta el cansancio.

Sonrió y río ante divertidas anécdotas que involucraban a Santana y Brittany, definitivamente Quinn estaba viviendo un sueño hecho realidad, un sueño que mantuvo por muchos años hasta que decidió dejar de soñar.

Y cuando se dieron cuenta el desvio hacía Indian Lake apareció, casi 9 horas viajando, donde pasaron por todos los sentimientos, todas las sensaciones, lloraron, rieron y se abrazaron. Indian Lake estaba a escasos 30 minutos cuando Quinn decidió parar el coche a un costado de la carretera, en esa en la que una vez la rubia le había pedido un beso a Rachel y que la misma morena por temor, vergüenza o lo fuere se había negado.

Una sonrisa de los más sugerente vistió el rostro de Quinn, los vidrios se levantaron por completo y Rachel supo que algo iba pasar, algo a lo que por supuesto no iba a negarse, porque lo necesitaba, de repente su cuerpo pedía a gritos los labios que se acercaban a ella sin pudor y con toda la decisión del mundo.

-**El beso de media tarde- **susurró Quinn a centímetros de los labios de Rachel.

-**Y algo más- **agrego Rachel haciendo que su asiento quedara por completo en horizontal, tiro de Quinn de su camiseta y esta enseguida se acomodó entre las piernas de la morena. Tal vez el viaje no duraría 9 horas esta vez, tal vez se extendería un poco más.

Era domingo y el 5 de junio quedaba a la vuelta de esquina, 5 de junio que se llevaría a Rachel de su lado, pero no de su corazón, un 5 de junio que les daría la prueba de fuego, donde la distancia y las responsabilidades volverían a su curso normal en la vida de Rachel y Quinn debería aprender a convivir con aquello.

* * *

Muy corto? pero el próximo está escrito por la mitad, no debería llevarme muucho tiempo en actualizar...

necesitaba este capitulo para aclarar cositas sueltas, recta final mis queridas.

Tengan buen miércoles, para algunas tengan cuidado con el sol y para otras como yo abríguense ( salvo hoy que un sol enorme quema Buenos Aires)

Gracias por seguir ahí y por aguantarme! Saludos me voy a cocinar ;)


	34. Chapter 34

Yo recomiendo que escuchen la canción en el momento en que aparece la palabra "carrusel" dicho esto, disfruten y tengan un buen fin de semana.

* * *

Madness (Muse)

Nerviosa ni siquiera se asomaba a describir el estado en el que se había sumergido al pisar su casa de Indian Lake, su móvil había vibrado a penas sus pies cruzaron el umbral de su hogar y un ataque de ansiedad invadió cada centímetro de su piel.

Cuando se dio cuenta que Indian Lake y Quinn Fabray eran a pruebas de sus planes comenzó a hiperventilar, incluso el sentir los golpes en su puerta lejos de calmarla, le supieron un plus de incomodidad.

**-En que pensabas cuando accediste a su ayuda-**

_**-Cht, nosotras le pedimos el favor -**_

**-No me hagas cht, y porque le pedimos un favor a ella!-**

_**-Judy nos intimida -**_

**-Pero ella!-**

_**-Abre la maldita puerta!**_

Ojos celestes y sonrisa encantadora a la vista, y entonces se sintió un poco cohibida, Isabel era realmente hermosa y había conocido los privilegios de estar con Quinn, sintió celos, por no haber sido ella antes que Isabel, pero no podía culparla por haberse prendido de la rubia.

**-No te estés nerviosa-** saludo Isabel y Rachel tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para entender lo que la muchacha hablab**a - entonces tu vestido está arriba y Quinn debe estar escuchando planes de judy-** miro su reloj pulsera y asintió con la cabeza.

**-¿Que planes?-** susurro lentamente.

**-Judy nos está ayudando -** contestó como si nada mientras empujaba a Rachel hacia arriba** \- no hay mucho tiempo, se demoraron más de 9 horas y eso está atrasando lo planeado - **Y fue como despertar de la ensoñación para Rachel, escuchar la palabra "planeado" volvió hacer un click en ella, todos sus planes habían fallado considerablemente desde que había llegado.

**-Todo tiene que salir perfecto... Pero perfecto va ser porque ella va a estar y yo para ella**\- la última resolución fue el alivio que necesitaba, el gesto romántico de Rachel no era necesario mientras se tuvieran pero...

**-Es algo que tiene que quedar en su recuerdo, como el día más romántico de su vida-**

_**-Después del día de nuestro casamiento-**_

**-Si cla...espera que! Casamiento?-**

_**-¿Qué?-**_

**-Lo has dicho, te escuché -**

_**-¿Qué?-**_

**-Oh no, no, tú bien sabes-**

_**-No sé de qué hablas y termina de cambiarte-**_

**-Quieres casarte -**

_**-Mira cámbiate rápido porque Isabel me pone incomoda -**_

Estaba en ropa interior con el vestido que usaría a la noche con Quinn en la mano y con la mirada de Isabel sobre su cuerpo. Agito su cabeza y cuando se dio cuenta el vestido ya estaba bajando por sus hombros.

**-Bien por Quinn-** bromeó Isabel mientras Rachel volvía a sacudir su cabeza y sacaba el vestido - **Rachel que, ¿qué haces? -** balbuceo nerviosa al ver nuevamente el cuerpo de la morena.

**-Necesito ducharme -** la voz se perdió en el interior del baño e Isabel decidió hacer acopio de la cama y el mando del televisor, en definitiva nunca iba a poder tener ese privilegio de nuevo.

Y mientras el agua tibia caía por su cuerpo sonreía, los nervios se disiparon con solo pensar en la reacción de Quinn, esa tarde le pediría de manera oficial que fuese su chica, era en realidad una no necesidad, quería en todo caso una fecha para celebrar sus aniversarios.

El espejo levemente empañado por el vapor del lugar, mostraba una Rachel borrosa que tenía intacta su sonrisa sobre sus labios, su pelo envuelto en una toalla y su cuerpo desnudo.

Eran las 2 pm del último domingo que vería mayo, y si bien sus vacaciones estaban próximas a terminarse, no estaba atormentada por eso, iría con un nuevo destino que la devolvería a su lugar. Porque Indian Lake tenía su corazón y eso lo convertía en su lugar sin dudas.

Porque el amor hace eso, te transforma al punto de que tus necesidades se vuelven otras, el amor te envuelve y te sacude con sonrisas tontas, te llena ansiedades nerviosas en la boca del estómago, el amor es un virus que te da vuelta la vida y las prioridades.

Las responsabilidades seguían siendo las mismas, trabajar, pagar las cuentas, sonreír para las cámaras y hacer lo que más le apasionaba, estremecer a las masas con su voz.

Porque el destino de Rachel Berry estaba escrito, sería una estrella que vislumbraría cada escenario, con su menudo cuerpo y su indudable talento. Y ahora el destino escribía su nombre al lado del de Quinn Fabray, contra todo pronóstico y de una manera que no podía explicar. Sin embargo la llenaba, la completaba de una manera que nunca había sentido y la llenaba de felicidad, constante e instantánea felicidad.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño y vio a Isabel en su cama dormida negó con la cabeza, la muchacha había pasado de ser una molestia a una buena compañera, porque si bien era Rachel Berry el título de amiga todavía no se lo había ganado.

Se cambió en silencio, adecento su cabello y puso sus sandalias, todo estaba en su lugar, solo necesitaba de Isabel para los últimos detalles.

Agarro un pie de la chica y lo sacudió levemente haciendo despertar a Isabel, avergonzada tal vez por la desfachatez que haberse dormido.

**-Lo siento, lo siento, es que te escuche cantar y cerré los ojos... Yo... Lo siento -** dijo suspirando audiblemente.

Rachel dejo escapar una risilla y a punto estuvo de decirle que no pasaba nada cuando vio una oportunidad de molestar a Isabel.

**-¿Te duerme mi voz?-** cuestionó falsamente molesta, Isabel pestañeo rápidamente buscando la manera de disculparse pero entonces Rachel rió **-dios tu cara fue lo mejor, estaba bromeando Isa, venga cuéntame sobre el plan-** Isabel relajó sus hombros y mientras caminaban hacia la cocina fue comentando paso a paso todo su cometido.

Al mismo tiempo madre e hija estaban teniendo una ligera charla en donde Judy estaba a punto de perder la calma. Quinn no estaba cooperando y estaba a punto de gritarle y obligarla a bañarse y cambiarse como debería.

**-Lucy Quinn Fabray- **chilló Judy cruzándose de brazos y alzando la ceja, Quinn dio un paso atrás solo para conservar su vida, solo por las dudas.

**-Pero… estoy cansada, no quiero ninguna reunión –** refunfuñó, pero sus pies se dirigieron al baño.

Judy sonrió satisfecha y envió un mensaje a Isabel _"corderito bañándose"_

El plan trazado por Rachel, ayudada por Isabel y Judy era el siguiente.

Convencer a Quinn de que tenía una reunión importante con un productor local que estaba interesado en sus manzanas, que estaba esperando por reunirse con ella con urgencia. Sin embargo, Quinn no quería saber nada con productores y reuniones, menos cuando Rachel estaba a escasos días de irse.

**-¿Crees que a Rachel le molestara acompañarme?-** grito Quinn desde su cuarto, Judy rodó los ojos molesta, su hija era una babosa de primera.

**-Déjala descansar, han pasado una semana juntas, no la aburras Quinn - **lo dijo para molestarla, pero había algo de verdad, no se habían despegado un segundo y pronto llegaría el momento de despedirse por un tiempo indefinido. Convivir con la ausencia de Rachel, convivir con la falta de sus besos, de sus sonrisas, de sus abrazos, entonces sintió una opresión en su pecho. No estaba lista para extrañar.

**-Definitivamente vendrá conmigo -** masculló poniéndose un vestido amarillo de verano con un suéter color verde limón.

**-¿Podemos irnos ya?-** pregunto Judy al ver bajar a su hija con móvil en mano y el rostro contrariado.

**-Rachel no me atiende -** contesto por lo bajo y Judy volvió a rodar los ojos.

**-Estará durmiendo, bañándose o tal vez este con Billy, Quinn hay que irse-** miro la hora, faltaban 5 para las 5 pm y solo si bien no tenían que viajar mucho, sabían que el tiempo apremiaba.

_"estamos en posición" _había leído la rubia mayor, mientras Quinn intentaba comunicarse con la morena una vez más.

El llamado derivó automáticamente al correo de voz y Quinn se cruzó de brazos molesta antes de que Judy arrancara su auto.

Envió un mensaje con la esperanza de una respuesta, pero Rachel ni siquiera lo había visto, lo que hizo que el malestar en la rubia aumentara de manera considerable.

Cuando Judy tomo la antigua carretera Quinn comenzó a prestar atención.

**-Oye ¿dónde es la reunión?- **pregunto cuando Indian Lake quedaba atrás y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

**-A las afueras -** respondió su madre como si nada, aunque su ansiedad era tal que difícil le resultaba ocultarla.

**-Sabes, habla tú, no me apetece nada estar aquí ahora mismo-** espeto mirando a los árboles que se sucedían uno tras otro.

Judy hizo oídos sordos y continuó conduciendo, el viejo parque de Indian Lake se veía a los lejos y Quinn volvió su rostro a su madre, cuestionándola con su mirada.

-**Disfruta -** dijo ella como respuesta, a las puertas de dicho lugar estacionó el coche y suspiro **-ahora sal ahí y sorpréndete -** le regalo una sonrisa a ese ceño fruncido y la empujo del hombro para que descendiera del auto.

La confusión era tal en Quinn que no atinaba a pensar, allí en el antiguo y muy abandonado parque de su ciudad no había nada y nadie, las luces del auto de su madre hicieron juego y comenzaron alejarse lentamente.

Estaba aterrada, nerviosa, pero a la vez había algo que le decía que debía estar ahí.

Volteo nuevamente hacia el parque, era una lástima que lo hubiesen abandonado de ese modo. Y como empujada por algo inexplicable comenzó a caminar hacías las puertas.

La curiosidad era inmensa en esos momentos, la luz escaseaba por culpa del ocultamiento del sol. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió llegar hasta el gran portón, mismo que se encontraba entre abierto.

Cuando finalmente se decidió a dar un paso adentro todo tomó otro color... O otro sentido.

A unos metros de ella, las luces del buen conocido carrusel se dejaron ver y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa boba se dibujase en su rostro.

**-Boba Rachel Berry-** susurro llevando sus pies hacia cuyo lugar. Pero se detuvo nuevamente cuando dicho carrusel comenzó a funcionar, degastado o no, llevaba consigo la misma galantería que en sus años de gloria.

Se detuvo a contemplarlo, a admirar el brillo de las luces y los caballos inanimados de madera tallada, cohetes que sirvieron de vehículo para aquellos niños que soñaban ser astronautas. Fue entonces que una canción comenzó a sonar y lejos estaba de ser la típica canción que acompañaban esos aparatos.

Quinn sabía bien de quien y a quien pertenecía y se sorprendió cuando la inconfundible voz de Rachel se escuchó dejándola sin habla.

Ella todavía no se dejaba ver y Quinn se preguntó cuándo aparecería.

"I... I cant get this memories out of my mind, it's some kind of madness"

Si Rachel hubiese cantado algo de ese estilo en su adolescencia estaba segura de que hubiese cometido alguna locura. La carga sensual, los suspiros que estaba escuchando propios de la canción estaban haciendo líos en su cuerpo y si no la veía pronto, no iba aguantar mucho de pie sin empezar a buscarla.

Una vuelta más y Rachel aparecía frente a sus ojos con un vestido blanco de verano, con su pelo cubriendo sus hombros y bailando sensualmente agarrada a un caballo negro.

Sus ojos parecían aún más oscuros y Quinn se sintió mareada ante lo que estaba haciéndola sentir esa imagen.

"And I… I tried so hard to let you go… But some kind of madness is swallowing me hole""

Sus grandes y expresivos ojos no dejaban de mirarla, porque aun cuando el carrusel seguía dando vueltas, Rachel estiró su mano para invitar a Quinn a dar vueltas con ella, mientras la canción seguía y mientras la declaración continuaba su curso.

No había sido su idea original, Muse era una banda más de las cuales Rachel había agregado a sus gustos particulares con el correr de los años, sin embargo repasando los detalles de su cita dio con ella, pérdida en su interminable playlist y fue suficiente para que la hiciera recordar cada momento del pasado y presente con Quinn.

"I have finally seen the light and i have finally realized what you mean"

Unas cejas que se alzaron divertidas, porque finalmente Quinn entendió la elección de la canción, entendió que cada estrofa llevaba reflejada una etapa de su relación junto con Rachel.

"And now, I need to know if it´s real love… or is just madness keeping us afloat"

Quinn se llevó la mano a su corazón y delineo un "amor" con sus labios para no interrumpirla, Rachel sabía, sabía que era amor lo que sentía Quinn y por supuesto que era consciente de como su cariño había evolucionado claramente en un indiscutido amor, hacia aquella rubia que no había dejado de sonreír, que no había dejado de negar divertida ante aquella escena de por demás romántica.

"And when I look back, at all the crazy fights we have, like some kind of madness was taking control, yeah"

Un par de ojos rodaron, junto con una sonrisa tímida, estaban a un metro de distancia pero la necesidad de tocarse era más grande que ellas.

Fue Quinn la que dio el paso, pero Rachel la que retrocedió, quería terminar de cantar, lo necesitaba porque quería que ella lo entendiera todo. Quinn desistió en querer alcanzarla, supuso que Rachel así lo tenía planeado. Entonces solo se dedicó a disfrutar, de ella, de su voz, de su belleza.

Se mordió el labio y tiró un beso al aire para que la persona que amaba lo agarrase. Y así lo hizo, con una mueca divertida que entendió como "mío" el beso se estrelló en los labios a los que iba dirigido.

Quinn se apoyó sobre un caballo blanco de madera mientras sus ojos seguían fijos sobre Rachel, como esta nunca había perdido ni un ápice de sensualidad, pero tampoco la ternura. Sin duda estaba enamorada y feliz por sobre todas las cosas.

"And now I have finally seen the light. And I… have finally realized what you need"

Una guitarra eléctrica y Rachel acercándose peligrosamente a ella, con sus caderas moviéndose de una manera delirante, una media vuelta que hizo que el vuelo de su vestido se elevara mostrando sus piernas, su espalda pegándose al pecho de Quinn y un meneo que no cesaba, que mareaba y desesperaba a la rubia, entonces llevó sus manos a las caderas de Rachel y fue el momento de hiciera brillar su voz, de sacarle el aire con su talento. Y lo hizo.

"And now I have finally seen the light. And I… have finally realized…

I need to love… I need to love"

Quinn suspiró, derrotada ante tanto que estaba sintiendo.

"Capture me, trust in your dream, Come on and rescue me"

Finalmente la abrazó con fuerzas, para no dejarla ir nunca más.

"Yes, I know i can be wrong. Baby, you´re too headstrong. Our love is… Madness"

Quedó con el pecho agitado, por la intensidad de la situación, por sentirse tan expuesta y era ridículo, porque Quinn sabía todo lo que sentía, no obstante era Rachel Berry y había dejado todo en aquella canción, todo para ella, que la tenía abrazada todavía, para ella que la tenía entre sus brazos como si fuera a desaparecer.

-**Wow… yo, nunca… Rachel- **sin palabras, atónita, enamorada a niveles que no podía describir, abrumada, todo eso junto describía a la perfección a Quinn Fabray en aquellos momentos, beso su hombro y se quedó con su mejilla apoyada en el hombro de Rachel.

-**Sorpresa-** susurró Rachel inclinando su cabeza hacia la de Quinn.

Una vez que ambas se recompusieron, Rachel giró sobre sus pies para enfrentar los ojos de Quinn, ojos que había aprendido a leer, que le trasmitían amor, cariño y devoción por partes iguales.

-**Vamos- **dijo tirando de la mano de la rubia, el carrusel se había detenido en algún momento y Quinn no se había dado cuenta.

Rachel la condujo a un lado del carrusel, donde una mesa con un mantel blanco y una botella de champagne las esperaba, una pequeña canastita con lo que según Quinn parecían avellanas cubiertas de chocolate, sus preferidas.

-**Sé que no estas acostumbrada a estos gestos- **comenzó nerviosa y moviendo sus dedos por sobre la mesa – **pero quería algo especial, que nunca, nunca pudieras olvidar – **Quinn quiso hablar, pero Rachel negó rápido con su cabeza o lo decía todo o no iba a poder continuar. **– y creí que darle vida a este lugar, que es parte de la historia de la ciudad que elegiste para vivir, era ideal para lo que necesito preguntarte – **sonrió nerviosa y tomó aire ante la atenta atontada mirada de Quinn. -**¿Quinn…tu… quieres…**

**-Si Rachel, si quiero- **y no era porque estaba ansiosa, o bueno sí, pero realmente quería besarla, mucho y destapar ese champagne y festejar que eran oficialmente novias.

-Te das cuenta, somos su novia-

-_Somos la novia de Rachel Berry, oh por dios-_

_-_Todo eso nos pertenece, sus piernas, sus labios, su…-

-_Idiota su todo, deja de mirarla con esa cara de idiota y bésala- _

Fue cuestión de estirar su mano y traerla contra su pecho con fuerza, dos segundos tardaron en regalarse el primer beso como novias de manera oficial y Rachel termino sonriendo sobre los labios de Quinn.

-**¿Qué?- **cuestiono con diversión la rubia, mirando esos ojos marrones que no dejaban de brillar de felicidad.

-**Soy la novia de Quinn Fabray- **canturreo y la carcajada de Quinn se dejó escuchar divertida, llena de amor, porque era lo mismo que ella estaba pensando, pero Rachel no había tenido ningún tipo de vergüenza en decirlo.

-**Soy la novia de Rachel Berry, te puedo asegurar que eso es muuucho más importante que ser novia de Quinn Fabray- **bromeo la rubia besando la nariz de Rachel.

**-Soy la novia de Quinn Fabray… que hasta hace dos meses salió en la sección de negocios del diario más importante del país como la soltera más codiciada, yo gano – **sonrió con suficiencia llevándose una avellana a su boca, mordiendo con sugerencia para deleite de Quinn.

**\- Rachel…-**

**-¿Brindamos?- **sugirió dándose media vuelta para agarrar las copas. Pero Quinn se pegó a su espalda, se agarró a su cadera y respiro sobre su oído. De repente, sintió nervios, como si fuera la primera vez que compartían algún tipo de intimidad.

**-¿estas nerviosa?-** pregunto besando el cuello de Rachel, quien como pudo sirvió ambas copas con aquel burbujeante líquido.

**-No es eso, es que, no lo sé, es tonto lo sé, pero siento que es un paso muy importante- **respondió dando una copa a Quinn.

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos y entonces Quinn sonrió ampliamente.

**-Vamos hacer el amor toda la noche, como si fuera la primera vez de las dos y entonces este día va ser completamente perfecto- **la seguridad de Quinn fue tal que Rachel no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se mordió el labio y alzo su copa.

**-Por el comienzo de un para siempre- **aun sonrojada Rachel pudo hablar y decir lo que sentía realmente, sus copas chocaron entre sí, con sus miradas unidas, adorándose.

¿Una primera cita que tan importante puede ser? Tanto como lo sientas, tanto como sea la persona que amas la que te regale cualquier tipo de atención que no esperabas. Una cita, un momento de paz. Quinn nunca había sido protagonista de algo parecido, simplemente porque nunca había vuelto a sentir, Rachel se sentía orgullosa de como todo su plan (gracias a Isabel y Judy) había salido a la perfección.

Lo pudo ver en los ojos de Quinn, en como reacciono su cuerpo en cada momento y lo podía comprobar en ese momento, en que las manos de Quinn no dejaron de acariciar su pierna de camino a su casa.

Era 30 de mayo y faltaban 6 días para que Rachel terminara sus vacaciones. Pero ninguna se agobiaría con eso en ese momento, disfrutarían lo que quedaba del tiempo juntas y luego se preocuparían de cómo mantener su relación, aunque Rachel tenía cierto as bajo la manga que tenía que terminar de arreglar con Isabel y por supuesto Judy. Parecía que los planes cuando eran llevados a cabo en equipo podían encontrar su rumbo de manera positiva.

El comienzo de su para siempre ya había dado comienzo y esto era nada más que un escalón nuevo para que su relación solo se hiciera más fuerte. Los paparazis no habían molestado o por lo menos no habían viajado con ellas hasta Indian Lake.

Solo restaba disfrutar y disfrutarse.


	35. Chapter 35

Electric Love (BORNS)

Las sonrisas se le estaban acabando, no le gustaba escucharla gritar, no le gustaba verla con la frente arrugada y mucho menos le gustaba cuando su pelo invadía su rostro privándola de ver sus ojos.

No estaba nada bien en el mundo de Quinn en esos momentos, en menos de 24 horas Rachel estaría tomando un avión hacia LA con el fin de tener una reunión con los productores de la película que finalmente había aceptado. Desde esa ciudad viajaría hacia Nueva York para arreglar ciertos asuntos con Tania y Michael. Y luego volvería a Indian Lake, donde Quinn aseguraba que pertenecía.

Sin embargo Quinn estaba con el ceño fruncido, mirándola sentada arriba de la isla de la cocina con los brazos cruzados.

Hacia escasos 10 minutos Rachel estaba entre sus piernas besándola y acariciándola de esa manera que hacía que se olvidara de hasta su nombre. No obstante en ese preciso instante Rachel le gritaba a Tania por unas fotos que habían aparecido de Quinn y ella tomando sol en el jardín trasero de su hogar.

Rachel estaba segura que la culpa era de su publicista, que no había chance que alguien las fotografiara si no invadían propiedad privada. Pero las fotos filtradas vieron la luz y la prensa, junto con las redes sociales explotaron.

La escena era de lo más tierna, Quinn veía las fotos que poblaban Twitter como si de un virus se tratara.

Ellas aparecían riendo, con Caz acostada en los pies de la morena y Yanky en el césped cerca de Quinn, con una rubia que tenía cubiertas sus piernas con un pareo blanco y la parte de arriba con un diminuto bikini que dejaba ver su bien formado torso, delicado sí, fibroso también. Mientras Rachel a su lado vestía un simple bikini que poco dejaba a la imaginación. Pero ninguna acción que no fuera dulce y cariñosa fue llevada a cabo. Era el reflejo de una pareja común que estaba disfrutando del sol que principios de Junio les estaba regalando.

Una segunda foto mostraba la sonrisa de Quinn en todo su esplendor cuando Caz se puso de pie en la tumbona de Rachel haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio.

La tercera era la que más le gustaba a Quinn, porque era de ellas corriendo, bueno, Quinn escapaba de Rachel que quería vengarse por haberse reído de ella. Nada de besos, nada de muestras de cariño. Sin embargo, Rachel estaba enojada a un nivel que nunca Quinn había sido testigo.

**-Es mi maldita vida privada Tania, mínimamente me avisas que la estarán invadiendo- **reprochó con un último grito que hizo que Quinn se bajara de la isla de un salto y caminara hacía ella. Con la mirada seria y con seguridad. Rachel tal vez había temblado ante el gesto de la rubia.

Quinn arrebato el móvil de las manos de Rachel, dejó un beso rápido en sus labios y se dio media vuelta.

**-Tania soy Quinn- ** Rachel quedó muda mirando como Quinn caminaba por su salón con su móvil en su oreja y hablaba con tranquilidad con su publicista. **– Mira sé cómo puede ponerse Rachel, no porque haya sido testigo de algo así… pero en el instituto podía ponerse mucho más pesada y créeme esa Rachel sí que da miedo, déjame que me haga cargo si?- **Rachel se cruzó de brazos visiblemente molesta, ahora incluso con Quinn por lo que había dicho.

Cuando la rubia cortó la llamada, Rachel estaba sentada de piernas y brazos cruzados mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

**-No me mires de ese modo- **señalo Quinn acercándose y Rachel rodó los ojos.

-**Es nuestra intimidad Quinn y no lo estas tomando como lo que es- **exclamo Rachel.

Quinn se acercó a ella entregándole su móvil y se sentó en la mesita enfrente de ella.

-**Es una manera de hacernos ver como una pareja normal Rach, más allá de la invasión, tu dijiste que iba ser difícil, pues a mí me parece que hay un gran equipo cuidándote… o prefieres que te digan que tienes que fingir una relación con algún actor de cuarta para poder tener una relación conmigo a escondidas?- **tenía razón y en realidad Rachel lo sabía, las fotos no habían sido malas, todo lo contrario. Incluso los comentarios alrededor de esas imágenes habían sido más que favorables y no podía estar más que agradecida con Tania que había tenido aquella idea.

**-¿Tú no estás enojada por eso?- **pregunto mirándola con un puchero en sus labios.

**\- No, para nada, ¿ahora podemos seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo?- **Quinn guiño su ojo y extendió su mano hacia la de Rachel para hacerla sentar sobre sus piernas.

**\- Estas con las hormonas revolucionadas Quinn Fabray- ** bromeo cruzando los brazos por detrás del cuello de la rubia.

**\- Mañana te vas y necesito grabarte en cada parte de mi cuerpo- **replico ella con sus labios en el cuello de Rachel, con sus manos explorando su espalda y con los suspiros de Rachel colonizando sus sentidos.

Había algo que Quinn había aprendido de Rachel en ese tiempo, sus niveles de excitación podían dispararse en segundos cuando estimulaba varias partes de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. El cuello era la primera y cuando sus uñas intentaban rasgar la piel de su espalda, Rachel perdía por completo el norte.

**-Amo cada sonido que emites –**susurró sobre la piel de su hombro y Rachel arrancó la camiseta de Quinn como pudo. Un día más y volvería a tomar el ritmo normal de su vida, un día más para alejarse por aproximadamente 20 días de Quinn.

Haría los saltos aéreos correspondientes y dejaría su Mini al cuidado de la rubia para que las distancias se acortaran y los tiempos fueran menores.

Sintió el sillón en su espalda y su móvil comenzó a sonar.

**-No, no atiendas –**rogó Quinn mordiendo la cadera de Rachel y la morena negó, recordando que esa era la llamada que estaba esperando desde el lunes.

**\- Lo siento, es… importante- **suspiró y estiro su mano hacia el aparato, el nombre de la persona que esperaba estaba ahí, pero también Quinn.

Se levantó como pudo, porque Quinn no estaba por la labor de dejarla ir y camino hacia la cocina, necesitaba agua fría para calmar el calor que la rubia había hecho subir en su cuerpo. Entonces la llamada fue atendida con el corazón palpitándole a cientos de kilómetros contra su pecho.

**-Hola –** saludo llena de nervios, la persona del otro lado le daría la respuesta que tanto ansiaba, por si o por no, de esa llamada su futuro junto con Quinn cambiaría por completo.

-**Srta Berry un gusto escucharla nuevamente – **el hombre del otro lado de la línea parecía estar alegre, tal vez ese era un buen indicativo de que tenía buenas noticias para ella. – **La Sra. Fabray me ha mandado cada muestra de sus manzanas y realmente me gustaría esa reunión de la que hablamos- **fue rápido pensó Rachel, pero claro Quinn era conocida por ser extremadamente detallista en su planta.

**-Eso es verdad?- **pregunto entusiasta, Quinn aparecía en la cocina mirándola con detenimiento. – **quiero decir, no esperaba menos Sr. Herbie, cuando quiere que nos reunamos?- **pregunto, Quinn frunció su frente, el nombre le sonaba de algún lado, pero esperaría a que Rachel terminará. –** Claro si, creo que puedo hacer ese viaje, se alegrara saber que la dueña vendrá conmigo, de ese modo tratara con ella cada aspecto del negocio-**

El Sr. Herbie pareció aún más entusiasta, admiraba el trabajo de Quinn y cuando supo que esta estaba por expandir sus fronteras supo de inmediato que necesitaba ser parte de ese negocio.

La llamada se terminó con una Rachel sonriente y una Quinn que con lo que había escuchado tenía una leve sospecha de lo que Rachel había hecho, lo que no entendía era como lo había llevado a cabo.

Si Quinn tenía razón ese tal Sr. Herbie era nada más ni nada más que el productor más grande de frutas y verduras de Nueva Jersey y si Quinn tenía razón, Rachel había logrado algo que ella ni siquiera había soñado, simplemente porque le parecía imposible.

-**Él… es un productor importante – **dijo tímidamente mientras Quinn permanecía impasible con sus ojos puestos en ella. La rubia asintió esperando que Rachel terminara. –** él quiere, está interesado en White Lady- **susurro Rachel, de pronto arrepentida de haberse metido en su vida de esa manera. –**Isabel me comento que estaban intentado ampliar sus horizontes y que las tierras de Ohio no era las mejores para una semilla tan delicada, entonces yo busque un poco de información sobre suelos y climas y entonces el nombre de Herbie salió y pensé qué… lo siento, si no era lo que querías, yo no debí suponer pero-**

**-Es increíble lo mucho que puedes hablar sin respirar, podríamos ponerte en el libro guiness- **Quinn ya estaba en frente de ella con una gran sonrisa, encantada de como la actitud segura de Rachel había menguado considerablemente. – **cuéntame cómo lo has convencido, es un gran magnate, no solo de manzanas, es como el Santa Claus de las frutas y verduras-**

**-Judy me ayudo junto con Isabel, mandaron muestras y el proyecto de White Lady, hace como 10 días y el lunes me llamo para decirme que esta semana tenía una respuesta para mi, bueno para todas- **lo dijo tan rápido que Quinn tuvo que pestañar varias veces, en que momento había hecho todo eso si no la dejaba sola.

-**Citas románticas… propuestas de negocios… que es lo próximo****,**** casarnos?-** bromeo por supuesto con lo último, pero Rachel se mordió el labio llena de timidez. A veces lo pensaba, o desde hacía unos días ese pensamiento no dejaba de darle vueltas.

-**Solo quiero lo mejor para ti y si se da todo bien, Nueva York y Nueva Jersey no están tan lejos…-**

**-Puede que sea una buena idea… pero como llegaste a él, porque Judy pudo haberte ayudado pero, ¿cómo?- **pregunto Quinn, agarrada a la cintura de Rachel, admirándola con detenimiento.

-**Su mujer resulta ser una gran fan mía, claramente no es de Indian Lake- ** bromeo Rachel besando el mentón de la rubia, rubia que seguía con su top deportivo y Rachel no pudo evitar lamerse los labios. Había algo que tenían que terminar.

Rachel no quería irse, lo tenía más que claro y por eso estaba rogándole a Quinn porque le escribiera todos los días y a toda hora, de ese modo no la extrañaría tanto. Pero Quinn estaba negando una y otra vez, porque ella no sabía cómo ser esa persona. No sabía cómo ser una persona que estaba pendiente de otra.

-**No voy a escribirte a cada hora Rachel… aprenderemos a extrañarnos- **dijo ella mientras doblaba una camiseta gris – **de esa manera cuando nos veamos todo va ser más intenso- **agregó con una sonrisa, estaba segura que la iba a extrañar pero nunca había sido de mandar mensajes a diestra y siniestra.

-**Pero Quinn!-** chillo Rachel, haciendo un divertido puchero con sus labios.

-**No sé ser esa persona que pides, yo… esto no será como tú quieres, será como nos salga, tal vez pasemos horas hablando, tal vez pasemos horas sin hablarnos, pero estará bien, porque a la noche nos llamaremos, eso sí, es indiscutible cariño- **

Rachel se cruzó de brazos, con Quinn todo era así, espontaneo y estaba completamente segura que iba a ser de ese modo siempre y le encantaba, porque con ella no existían las estructuras, porque con Quinn nada era como lo había vivido, como lo esperaba.

-**Escucha- **dijo Quinn interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – **no voy a ser la persona que está constantemente enviando "te extraño" lleno de corazones o "te amo!" a cada minuto… pero puedo regalarte algo en este instante que te recordara a mí- **la sonrisa de Rachel se amplió brillante, a la espera de que continuara – **si bien es algo que no se ve siempre, ni a cada momento, cada vez que lo veas, incluso dibujado, esa sonrisa que llevas ahora se dibujara en ti de forma automática- **

**-Dime que es- **pidió acercándose para agarrar las manos de la rubia.

-**Okey, de acuerdo pero… tenemos que ir a casa para eso- **

Rachel estaba como niña pequeña, la ansiedad estaba asaltando cada parte de su minúsculo cuerpo mientras caminaban hacia la casa de la rubia, al llegar vio como Alexander estaba jugando con los cachorros ya crecidos de Bella y su sonrisa volvió a instalarse en su rostro.

-**¿Qué harás con ellos?- **pregunto Rachel con los ojos puestos en los cachorros.

-**Están vendidos, cada uno de ellos, a los 45 días se lo ****llevarán ****\- **respondió sentando a Rachel en un sillón del balcón que daba a las perreras – **el dinero de cada uno de ellos, va a una cuenta para cuando Beth vaya a la Universidad- **Rachel la miro encantada, como si esas palabras hubiesen accionado algún tipo de hipnosis.

-**Quinn Fabray… cuando creo que no puedes ser más encantadora, tu lado maternal sale a flote y me enamora aún más- **Rachel se puso de pie para quedar a altura de la rubia que parecía sonrojada por lo que la morena le había dicho.

-**Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ella- **susurro sobre los labios de Rachel antes que esta la besara con toda la ternura y dulzura que su corazón había acumulado en esos momentos.- **quédate aquí, yo te aviso.**

Quinn ya estaba lejos de ella cuando Rachel abrió los ojos, la vio agarrar una manguera de color verde, que usaba para limpiar las perreras, la vio poner algún tipo de accesorio en la punta de la manguera, se sacó el sudor de la frente y comenzó a rociar las ramas de un árbol, miraba hacia el lago buscando algo que Rachel desconocía y entonces vio cómo su sonrisa aparecía satisfecha.

Un rayo de sol alumbraba cierta parte del jardín donde estaba Quinn, los fuertes rayos chocaban contra el rocío que expulsaba aquella manguera y entonces la rubia se giró hacia Rachel que no se había movido ni un ápice de su lugar, ni siquiera había pestañeado.

-**A veces no hace falta esperar a que llueva, a veces se puede tener un arcoíris propio, es para ti –** no eran estrellas, no era la luna, era un arcoíris.

Algo que Quinn había creado para ella, algo que sabía si se lo pedía nuevamente iba a conseguir dárselo y como lo había dicho anteriormente la rubia, cuando viera uno aun cuando fuese dibujado, su memoria la llevaría a ella. La única persona capaz de devolverle el amor, de hacer que su estómago burbujee, la única persona capaz de hacer que dejara los miedos de lado para entregarse a esa locura.

-**Tienes que dejar de ser tan perfecta para mí, porque en unas horas me iré y no sé cómo voy a sobrevivir allí afuera ahora que me acostumbre a tenerte conmigo –**tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, de la emoción, por aquel detalle que Quinn había tenido con ella.

El valor de un regalo no pasa por lo costoso que pueda llegar a ser, un regalo es especial no por cuantos cero haya detrás de la coma, un regalo como aquel para Rachel era más valioso que todo el oro en el mundo, porque venía de ella, porque se había tomado la molestia y el trabajo de crear algo tan significativo como un arcoíris solo para ella.

-**Mientras pueda malcriarte, lo haré Rachel, pero quiero que sepas que soy esta clase de novia, no la que va estar haciendo vibrar tu móvil a cada rato- **y Rachel lo entendió, entendió que no necesitaba centenas de mensajes, necesitaba eso que le había dado – **Quieres que lo haga más grande?- **pregunto haciendo referencia al arcoíris que seguía delante de sus ojos.

-**Puedes? –** su entusiasmo volvió a despegar y Quinn asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Giro la rueda del aspersor y el rocío se volvió más grande haciendo que el arcoíris creciera. Rachel aplaudió con ganas y decidió que necesitaba bajar para agradecerle como correspondía.

Saltando a su espalda para llenarle de besos el cuello y enredar de esa manera sus piernas en la cintura de la rubia. Rieron felices mientras Quinn corría entre medio de los cachorros que parecían querer jugar con ellas.

Judy salió al balcón para ver como su hija era el claro ejemplo de lo que sería la plenitud y la felicidad juntas, por fin luego de años su hija estaba con la persona que siempre había deseado, veía como sus ojos brillaban y supo que su estadía en aquella ciudad que tanto le había dado estaba llegando a su fin. Porque estaba claro que Quinn Fabray seguiría a Rachel Berry hasta la luna de poder hacerlo.

En un momento las risas cesaron y ambas observaron como Judy las miraba, como solo una madre orgullosa lo hace, Rachel supo que el corazón de aquella mujer había sanado después de todo lo malo, de todas las mentiras.

-**¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?-**preguntó Judy, Rachel miro la hora de su reloj pulsera y sonrió, aun le quedaban varias horas para salir de su burbuja personal.

-**Como en unas 7 horas- **respondió con una sonrisa, porque eso significaba más tiempo con Quinn.

-**Excelente prepare una merienda especial entonces- **aviso con una amplia sonrisa, la cena no podría darse porque Rachel viajaba alrededor de la media noche y todavía tenía que dirigirse al aeropuerto estatal.

Quinn abrazó por la cintura a Rachel y vio perderse a su madre dentro de la cocina de su hogar.

-**Creo que ya le caes bien- **susurro besando rápidamente su cabeza.

-**Lo sé… no hay Fabray que se me resista- **dijo llena de orgullo. Quinn rió ligeramente y le dio la media vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.

-**Pero tú solo tienes que querer a una Fabray entendido?-**

Rachel negó con la cabeza varias veces y Quinn frunció la frente ante la confusión.

-**Yo solo voy amarte a ti hasta que no me quede aliento- **contesto cruzando los brazos por detrás del cuello de Quinn.

-**Mejor hazlo por toda tu vida, el aliento te lo quito cada noche- **indicó sugerente mientras presionaba su cintura con fuerza, haciendo que sus caderas chocaran.

-**Realmente andas con las hormonas como locas- **rio antes de besarla suavemente.

Todavía faltaba guardar un par de prendas de la morena, pero con la invitación de Judy para una merienda especial tendrían que aguardar para retomar esa tarea.

-**Ven te mostraré los huevos- **

El entusiasmo de Quinn hizo que Rachel sonriera, siempre pasaba lo mismo, Rachel se estaba acostumbrando a aquello con facilidad. Pero entonces no pudo evitar que un pensamiento asaltara por completo su mente, ¿sería Quinn feliz viviendo en una ciudad? ¿Era buena finalmente la idea de que Quinn se reuniera con el Sr. Herbie para fusionar sus negocios? Tendría que pensar tal vez en comprar una casa, donde ella pudiera ofrecerle un espacio verde, donde Quinn pudiera tener incubadoras como la que estaba viendo en aquellos momentos.

Tres incubadoras con docenas de huevecillos, Rachel miro como Quinn sonreía de esa manera un poco avergonzada que la hacía por completo adorable.

-**Quinn, Quinn, mira se mueve- **en efecto, uno de esos huevos comenzó a moverse de una lado a otro, la sabia naturaleza estaba en frente de sus ojos, mostrando como la vida siempre se busca paso.

Comenzó con una pequeña quebradura, con su pico rompió la cascara en un pequeñísimo espacio, Rachel estaba quieta, atónita y asombrada todo en partes iguales, pero con sus ojos puesto en esa maravilla. Sintió los brazos de Quinn rodearla, luego el mentón de la rubia sobre su hombro, expectante.

-**Oh por diooos, es… está saliendo- **confirmo emocionada, Quinn asintió con su cabeza, el pequeño se había hecho un hueco y finalmente se había escapado de su pequeña casita, estaba pegajoso y desorientado, pero vivo. – **Eso ha sido****...**** Quinn- **se giró para mirarla, estaba maravillada.

-**Lo sé, a Beth también le gusta ver como salen del cascaron- **le dio un pequeño beso y la abrazó con fuerzas.

-**Tienes que pensar lo de la reunión con Herbie, no quiero quitarte esto Quinn- **se lo dijo con seriedad y angustia a la vez, porque ella era consciente, de que los cambios estaban a un paso.

-**Lo sé Rachel, en 10 días tendremos esa reunión y si todo sale bien, Fabray inc ampliara sus horizontes, sé lo que todo eso implica y estoy preparada- **aseguro y Rachel supo que decía la verdad, porque los ojos que miraba así se lo decían, así se lo trasmitían.

Bajaron a merendar cuando Judy se los indico y pasaron las horas que le restaban a ese día juntas, disfrutándose, incluso Judy avergonzó a Quinn un par de veces haciendo reír con soltura a Rachel. Y por primera vez tanto Quinn como Rachel sintieron que todo estaba bien, sin importar la distancia que las separaría en horas. Todo tenía solución y ellas a pesar de no tenerse físicamente, estarían juntas. Porque el amor puede generar necesidad, pero cuando es verdadero todo lo puede, a pesar de todas las dificultades, todo lo puede.

* * *

Hola, ustedes están ahí? yo también... bueno acá ;)

Que tengan un buen comienzo de semana. Mis saludos para ustedes que siguen soportando la historia!


	36. Chapter 36

Without You (Glee Cast Version)

**-Y entonces Brittany llenó mi habitación de dibujos de arcoíris así no te extraño tanto-** sonrió de manera boba hacia la oscuridad de su habitación, volver a su cama después de la partida de Rachel se sentía raro, tanto como esa primer llamada que estaba teniendo.

No se quejaba, pero por supuesto tampoco le gustaba aquello, nunca había sido de esas personas que necesitan estar encima de su pareja, pero claramente nunca su pareja había sido su amor imposible, o el amor de sus sueños.

Porque le habría hecho la vida un infierno en el pasado, pero todo fue hasta que se dio cuenta que lo que buscaba era la atención de Rachel, atención que en realidad siempre había tenido de parte de la morena.

Su relación en el pasado había sido en un sinfín de tiras y aflojas, llenos de deseos de amistad y algo más que no necesitaban explorar, hasta que la verdad llegó a Quinn como de sopetón, justo en el momento que supo que Rachel iba casarse con Finn.

Todos sus miedos se habían activado en el mismo momento, todo su cuerpo había entrado en alerta cuando sintió que la perdería… sin ni siquiera haberla tenido antes. Y eso Quinn Fabray no lo podía permitir… claro de ahí a que fuera arrollada por un camión y todos sus deseos quedaron en una nebulosa gris casi negra.

-**Y Santana no deja de malcriar a Nessi, nunca la deja más de dos segundos en su cuna –** la había escuchado, cada palabra, desde que había dicho "hola amor" pero sus sentidos la llevaron en un bucle al pasado, donde la sonrisa de Rachel paseaba por los pasillos del instituto con ímpetu y seguridad, detalles que a ella le faltaban y que admiraba en secreto de ella. De la mujer que había ido a buscarla para recuperar su amistad, esa que dejaron inconclusa.

**-Te amo-** la interrumpió de la mejor manera y Rachel se calló brevemente, no quería caer en los "te extraño" y "te amo" tan pronto, quería demostrarle a Quinn que ella también podía llevar con madurez esa distancia que su trabajo había impuesto – ¿estás ahí?- pregunto la rubia, sabía que estaba ahí, porque la respiración de Rachel se escuchaba, pero por las dudas.

**-Sí, si… yo también lo hago… amarte –** agregó con timidez, a veces se olvidaba de que Quinn había cambiado, se olvidaba que no era la perra mandona y manipuladora del pasado, a veces se olvidaba que esa también le gustaba, porque a ella le hubiese gustado tener ese poder en su mirada, en su caminar, como si el mundo realmente se tuviera que arrodillar a sus pies.

**-Te conviene Berry –** la voz le salió suave, ¿hacía cuanto no le decía por su apellido? Y qué raro se sentía decirle de aquella forma **– ahora cuéntame sobre eso de que Britt va a participar en una película de terror… y el baile?- **

**-Oh eso, hará de bailarina, amiga de la protagonista… ella realmente tiene una muerte digna – **Quinn apretó su entre cejo, confundida ante el concepto de muerte digna **– ya sabes… ella no muere por subir las escaleras – **Quinn rio suavemente recordando un ridículo debate que habían tenido luego de ver una película de terror. Rachel en realidad era una escéptica del miedo, y había argumentado "si subes las escaleras mueres… te jodes por no ser más inteligente" y Quinn había reído ante el ejemplo tan "Scream" que había utilizado su novia.

**-Okey eso está bien, imagino que Santana tiene algo que ver con eso verdad?-** Rachel asintió con vigorosidad, hasta que se dio cuenta que Quinn no la podía ver.

**-Sí, ella no iba a dejar que su mujer tuviera una muerte sin sentido, es más dijo algo como "si mi mujer va a morir que lo haga con toda su gloria" ella realmente la ama-** y ambas, Quinn y Rachel estaban orgullosas de esa familia que habían formado sus amigas.

**-Ella debería ser tu maldita agente Rachel, no tengo nada con Michael, pero Santana es tenaz, siempre lo fue –** y Rachel volvió a asentir con firmeza.

**-Pero tengo un contrato con Michael… por dos años más** \- comentó la morena mordiéndose el labio, no tenía ninguna queja sobre su agente, pero a veces, solo a veces, deseaba que su amiga se hiciera cargo de su carrera.

**-Habrá que esperar entonces**\- escuchó una puerta abrirse y una voz lejana que decía algo así como "Buenas Noches Rach, dulces sueños" escuchó como Rachel devolvía el saludo y la puerta se cerraba nuevamente **– ha sido Britt?-**

**-Sí, falta Santana, te pondré en altavoz, ahí entra, ssh- **

Nada, ni nadie podía haberle dicho a Quinn que Santana Lopez iba a convertirse en un pequeño y mimoso cachorrito, ni en dos vidas hubiese esperado eso que estaba escuchando de la que alguna vez amedrentó incluso más que ella misma a Rachel Berry, pero ahí estaban las palabras más dulces que alguna vez había escuchado decir a Santana y no era palabras dirigidas hacia Brittany.

"_Hey pequeña, has tenido un día largo, necesitas algo antes de descansar? Quieres que te prepare un té con miel de esos que te gustan de la tía tana? "_

"_No San gracias"_

"_Segura? No me molesta bajar para preparártelo, sabes que aquí es como tu casa y queremos que estés cómoda Rach"_

"_San… deja de tratarme como a un niña, sé que tengo mis libertades aquí, me lo has dicho siempre… gracias"_

"_Me gusta que estés aquí… yo a veces… ya sabes, te extraño y eso, no hay muchas amigas como tú por aquí"_

"_Lo sé San… pero mira le lado bueno… con la película me tendrás invadiendo tu hogar por un mes y poco días más"_

"_Es genial eso, no sabes cuánto me alegra, Fabray tendrá que mover su enorme culo aquí también en algún momento"_

"_Hey no tiene un enorme culo"_

_Escuchó risas luego y después un beso ruidoso, la comunicación fue retomada a los segundos de escuchar "dulces sueños estrella"_

**-Por dios que le han hecho a Santana Snix Lopez?-** pregunto entre carcajadas Quinn **– y no tengo el culo enorme- **se quejó momentos después.

**-No, no lo tienes, pero tampoco es pequeño como el mío –** atinó a decir Rachel para calmar a su chica **– ella es así en realidad con las personas que ama de verdad y con Kurt es de no creer Quinn – **

**-Oye… es raro estar en mi cama… sin ti invadiendo mi lugar **– Rachel rio irónicamente, Quinn estaba de broma.

**-Yo invadiendo tu espacio? Eres tu quien termina en mi espalda cada mañana –** replico Rachel y escucho la risilla divertida de Quinn que tanto le encantaba. Era eso pensó inmediatamente Rachel, era la risa divertida de Quinn la que había bajado todas sus defensas, era su sonrisa llena de dientes y como brillaban sus ojos a la hora de hablar de sus animales, todo eso había sido suficiente para que ella se enamorara.

**-Bueno… no puedo hacer nada, tu piel es como mmm miel para las abejas – **

**-Y como abeja reina que eres necesitas colonizar mi espalda cada noche?-** cuestiono simpáticamente.

**-No, necesito colonizar tu corazón Rachel-** respondió en tono más serio. A veces Rachel no creía eso que estaba pasando, a veces no podía creer que era Quinn Fabray la que decía esas palabras que la dejaban con el corazón acelerado.

**-Oye… nunca hablamos de como pasaremos estos 10 días-** indico Rachel y Quinn volvió a fruncir su ceño, ella no había entendido eso **– Quinn, hemos estado teniendo relaciones desde que… bueno desde la primera vez que lo hicimos- **

**-Oye no te acuerdas cuando fue nuestra primera vez?- **

**-Por supuesto que me acuerdo, fue la noche de la cena en tu casa con Judy…**

**-Fecha Rachel, dime que fecha fue- **

**-Fue el sábado 13 de mayo Lucy**\- lo dijo con enfado, por cuestionar algo que llevaba tan presente como eso.

**-Y es 6 de junio y no sabes cómo te necesito a mi lado Rachel-** la morena se mordió el labio, de repente cohibida cuando ella había sido la causante del tema de conversación.

**-Sabes, me prometí no decirte que te extraño y cosas demasiadas cursis, pero te extraño Quinn, nunca había sentido esta necesidad de saber y estar con alguien como contigo-** Quinn sonrió porque a ella le pasaba igual.

La costumbre pensó de inmediato, cuanto le había costado acostumbrarse a la presencia de Rachel, en un principio había sido gracioso verla con su albornoz y el pelo mojado, desconociendo por completo los motivos por los cuales se encontraba en su pequeña Indian Lake, luego fue cuestión de pasar tiempo con ella, que una cosa lleve a la otra y entonces cuando menos lo espero, estaba besando a la chica que siempre había deseado. Desde ese momento en adelante, nada se sintió igual en su vida.

Rachel Berry había pintado sus mañanas de colores distintos, Rachel Berry había hecho que su corazón latiera con una energía distinta, iba más allá de anhelar verla, Quinn disfrutaba del tiempo que compartía con la morena y nada tenía que ver con los besos repartidos. Le gustaba la forma en que prestaba atención cuando le hablaba sobre sus animales, le gustaba la manera en que sus ojos brillaban cuando le mostraba algo nuevo, como cuando se topó de frente con su incubadora. Se había vuelto enamorar o tal vez reforzar el amor que ya tenía por ella.

Rachel había llegado a ella con un motivo, quería su amistad. Pero encontró chispas que encendieron todo su ser.

**-Te llamo mañana cari, tengo que levantarme temprano para la audición**\- anunció Rachel, no quería cortar la llamada, pero primero necesitaba estar en óptimas condiciones para dejar en claro porque la habían elegido para ser la protagonista de "Por ti mis huesos".

**-Espera… sigo sin entender porque tienes que hacer una audición, cuando el papel es tuyo ya- **espeto tranquila, Quinn no entendía esa necesidad.

**-Siempre tienes que dejar la diva de lado y dejar claro porque eres digna para un papel-** Quinn alzó las cejas, primero se sorprendió ante la madurez de su chica, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era una humildad disfrazada.

**-Tu solo quieres es hacerte notar y dejar claro que por supuesto eres la mejor para el papel que ellos prácticamente escribieron para ti-** Quinn río cuando escuchó a Rachel excusarse sobre el valor de un actriz a la hora de decidir hacer una innecesaria audición **– te amo Rachel Berry, lo hago realmente-** la interrupción lleno el pecho de Rachel de un cariño inmensurable y se lamentó el estar tan lejos de Quinn para saltarle encima y apretarla entre sus brazos o por lo menos intentarlo.

**-Te amo más Quinn Fabry**\- escuchó un suspiro y supo que lo que había temido dejar entrar a su vida era lo que le iba a regalar un sentido diferente a sus días, a sus mañanas, a su vida en general.

Al final era el amor, el amor que todo lo transforma y todo lo puede, el amor que parece que fuera un pintor especializado en jugar con las gamas más diversas de colores, transformando por completo la realidad, haciéndola un poco más brillante, más intensa en algunos sentidos.

**-Cielo-** llamó Quinn como no queriendo cortar ese llamada **– ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer con respecto a los diez días que no nos veremos?-** la pregunta sonrojó a Rachel y agradecía no estar cerca para que la rubia lo viera, pero tomo aire y como la mujer adulta que era iba a dar la cara a esa pregunta que ella había dado comienzo en un principio.

**-No lo sé, yo pensaba en…-**

**-Quieres hacer un sexy Skype conmigo Rachel Berry-** Rachel frunció su ceño sorprendida ante esa idea que no se le había ocurrida antes.

-**Oh por dios es mucho mejor que imaginarla y tocarnos-**

**-**_**Es muchísimo mejor Rachel, di que si antes que se arrepienta- **_

**\- Yo no lo había pensado y que es lo que haríamos exactamente?-** quiso saber, intrigada de repente por la idea de su chica.

**-Pues no sé, primero nunca tuve una novia y mucho menos que tuviera que estar lejos de mí-** Quinn se encogió de hombros.

**-Hoy no porque ya es tarde, pero el lunes? Podemos probar… si quieres-** la propuesta fue algo avergonzada, pero la idea de ver a Quinn a través de una cámara y que esta pudiera mostrarle algo de lo que ya extrañaba no le parecía nada mal.

**-De acuerdo, entonces el lunes tenemos una cita-** indico Quinn segura de sí misma, a pesar de que estaba aterrada ante la idea.

Entonces terminaron despidiéndose finalmente, luego de muchos besos dados al micrófono de sus móviles. Quinn suspiro en su cama de Indian Lake y Rachel cayó sobre su almohada dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Habían dado un paso más en esa extraña y no tanto relación que comenzaron. Porque estaban dispuestas a vencer a la maldita distancia, estaban completamente seguras que eso que estaban viviendo en esos momentos solo era una prueba para afianzar más lo que tenían. Que extrañarse era lo más difícil cuando la costumbre de verse estaba instalada, pero que tenían todos los recursos para la necesidad de verse, para romper con la distancia aun cuando no pudieran tocarse o verse frente a frente.

Rachel mando un último mensaje de texto con la esperanza de que fuera lo último que necesitaba para poder conciliar el sueño.

"Dulces sueños cari… abraza la almohada de la derecha, tiene una sorpresa"

Quinn estaba poniéndose su camiseta, que no era suya en realidad si no de Rachel, una de esas color gris que tanto amaba su novia y entonces vio que la pantalla de su teléfono celular se iluminó. Leyó el mensaje con una sonrisa en sus labios y se tiró en la cama en busca de la almohada que alguna vez uso Rachel cuando se quedó a dormir en su casa.

Olía a ella, olía a Rachel Berry, a su chica de en sueño y Quinn contestó.

"Revisa el bolsillo grande de la maleta, buenas noches cielo"

Y Rachel que estaba ya con los pantaloncitos negros que Quinn usaba para andar por su hogar agarró su móvil, corrió a su maleta a medio deshacer y busco en el bolsillo indicado. Allí estaba la camiseta amarilla con una sonrisa dibujada en su frente que la rubia siempre usaba. También con su perfume.

Hizo el cambio correspondiente, se sacó una foto y se la envió a Quinn con un beso bien pronunciado.

Era todo lo que querían demostrarse, su amor a pura regla, sin mediadas, ni limitaciones.

Quinn miro por su ventana, al cielo estrellado con una inmensa luna que alumbraba su habitación y agradeció allá afuera, a los dioses, a dios también, a la magia que envuelve el misterio del universo, o al mismo destino. Agradeció por ese amor que tenía y que siempre había deseado.

Y Rachel abrazo a su almohada, olio su remera y se sintió plena, dichosa, porque en esos momentos podía decir con certeza que tenía todo lo que quería. Un amor, amigos, trabajo y salud.

Había un solo camino, bueno tal vez había varios, pero solo uno era el indicado para que ese amor al que estaban apostando viera la luz de su esplendor en un mañana, claramente no había proyectos a un futuro más que el inmediato. Ninguna pensaba en casamientos de forma real, ni siquiera en irse a vivir juntas, porque ellas solo querían estar en la misma ciudad y tratar de vivir de la manera más normal posible su noviazgo. Ni iba ser fácil, lo sabían, más siendo Rachel una figura pública como lo era, pero apostarían y lucharían por su amor.

_-Haré lo que esté a mi alcance Rachel Berry para hacerte feliz-_ susurro a la oscura noche una rubia que estaba cayendo ante la magia del encantador de sueños.

_-No dejaré que nadie se interponga entre tú y yo Quinn Fabray-_ aseguro Rachel antes de finalmente cerrar sus ojos y entregarse al abrigador sueño que la había envuelto.

Promesas en el aire que eran lanzadas por el deseo que sus corazones llevaban, promesas que estaban seguras cumplirían de alguna u otra forma. Porque no dejarían escapar lo que tenían, no dejarían que los obstáculos las vencieran sin darles un mínimo de pelea.


	37. Chapter 37

I Got You ( Jack Johnson)

Se lamentaba, se lamentaba una y otra vez, porque se había convertido en esa clase de persona que tiene continuamente necesidad de su pareja, de saber cómo está, de necesitar su sonrisa por ningún motivo razonable o sí. Se odiaba o tal vez no tanto, había sido impulsiva y no había pensado con claridad y ahora estaba allí queriendo volver.

La extrañaba, no solo a ella, no solo a sus besos, no solo a las expresiones ridículas que aparecían en su rostro cuando leía o estaba con su atención puesta en su móvil.

La extrañaba porque estaba enamorada y una persona enamorada deja de ser coherente y hace estupideces.

Una semana fue lo que necesitó para darse cuenta que la distancia podría ser vencida fácilmente. Tenían el móvil, Facebook, twitter, skype... No ese método de comunicación no había servido en absoluto.

Y en vez de lamentarse rió histérica por un segundo.

**-Que me ve? Nunca vio a una loca...enamorada** \- espetó cuando un individuo se la quedó mirando por escasos dos segundos.

Siguió caminando por esa transitada calle hasta que la vio, sus ojos llegaron a la silueta de ella, como se movía con gracia, con sutileza, cargando dos bolsas color verde de papel de un brazo y aunque unas gafas oscuras cubrían parte de su rostro, ella supo que la que caminaba allí adelante era su chica.

Poco más de 100 metros de distancia, quería verla, ver como se desenvolvía en su mundo, como...

Pero se detuvo de repente, su chica llegaba a una esquina cualquiera y se agachaba a la altura de un pequeño e indefenso perro, lo acariciaba como si fuera de ella y no pudo evitar que sus labios comenzaran a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa llena de orgullo.

La vio sacar una especie de galleta con forma de hueso y desparramarle el pelo al animal. La vio con esa sonrisa que la había hecho flaquear desde un primer momento y entonces...

**-Quinn... Quinn Fabray!- **escuchó la inconfundible voz de Brittany. Su plan había caído por un precipicio en qué? Miro la hora en la pantalla de su teléfono, 20 minutos de acecho a su morena.

**-Sorpresa-** dijo a modo de saludo, dándose vuelta para encontrar una tierna sonrisa en su amiga.

-¿**Acechando a la estrella?**\- cuestiono con cejas en alza.

Derrotada ante el certero descubrimiento agacho la cabeza - **algo así** \- murmuró.

Brittany ya estaba abrazándola con fuerza, recuperando su dignidad cuando quiso excusarse. Supo que no había excusa de que valerse.

-¿**Rachel sabe que has venido?-** quiso saber o asegurarse. Quinn negó dos veces rápidamente con su cabeza - **pero la has llamado esta mañana**\- por supuesto que ella sabía de su llamada rutinaria.

\- **La llame desde el aeropuerto** \- acoto jugando con sus dedos, presa de una timidez inusitada - **yo solo quería verla... Así… siendo ella** \- giro su rostro a donde estaba o esperaba que estuviera su chica, pero ésta había desaparecido y el lamentó volvió a dibujarse en su rostro.

\- **¿Pero no vas a decirle que estas aquí?** \- Quinn giro su cabeza en dirección a su amiga, ella estaba pensando en la ridiculez de esa pregunta, lo que más quería era ver a Rachel, tener a Rachel entre sus brazos y gastar su saliva en ella.

-**Por supuesto que le voy a decir, solo que... Quería verla, no sé, solo admirarla** \- se sonrojó por como sonó aquello, sentir sus sentimientos tan expuestos no la hacía sentir lo más segura del mundo, pero era Britt la que estaba frente a ella, su amiga al fin y al cabo.

\- **Pues yo estoy con ella... Digo vinimos juntas, por cuestiones distintas** \- el sonido de su móvil las interrumpió - **oh es ella... Que quieres que le diga**\- Quinn palideció, había practicado un perfecto argumento que incluía algo así como, que su amor pedía a gritos por ella y que se dejó llevar por los latidos de su corazón y... Era todo una mierda romántica.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda-

_\- Apestas con las excusas -_

\- Y que le diremos, oh dios donde queda aquel discurso " no sé, ser esa clase de persona"-

\- _Bueno, ciertamente no has mandado centenares de mensajes-_

\- No claro he volado a los malditos Los Ángeles, Fabray -

\- **Está viniendo para aquí** \- la voz tranquila de Brittany la volvió a la tierra, donde las consciencias no tenían lugar.

\- ni voz, ni voto-

_\- idiota- _

\- **¿Quinn?**\- sorpresa, eso fue lo que sintió la rubia cuando su nombre se dejó escuchar en la inconfundible voz de Rachel.

Si Rachel Berry apestaba haciendo planes, Quinn Fabray era desastrosa en comparación.

\- **Cielo** \- Quinn le regalo o bueno, intentó regalarle la mejor sonrisa, aunque salió algo llena de nervios por la truncada sorpresa.

\- **Oh por dios eres tú** \- un movimiento digno de una saltadora olímpica, un certero salto que termino con Rachel arriba de Quinn... Con sus piernas enroscadas en la cintura de la rubia y un beso por lo más sentido.

\- **Chicas estamos en la calle… y Rachel eres mmm ya sabes famosa** \- Brittany dio de tirones en el brazo de Rachel y en el de Quinn, mientras veía a todos lados por si alguien se percataba del show que estaban dando.

Ellas parecían dos malditas adolescentes hormonales.

\- **Tiempo fuera** \- Brittany chifló cual aficionado viendo un partido de futbol americano en sus oídos, aturdiéndolas lo suficiente para que se separarán - **Estamos en plena calle... No digo que no esté bien, pero si algo de esto...- **el móvil nuevamente pero de Rachel que seguía arriba de Quinn comenzó a sonar.

Tania.

Y eso no era bueno, porque Rachel tomo consciencia plena de su situación actual y se dio cuenta de su impulsividad.

El enamorado y sus estupideces.

\- **Tania** \- Rachel se bajaba de Quinn como si de un árbol se tratara.

\- **Mira yo sé que eres la nueva Ellen Page, Rachel, pero por el amor de dios, cuida tu imagen de chica buena **\- Rachel miro hacia todos lados, preocupada de que su publicista estuviera siguiéndola.

\- **¿Dónde estás? **\- cuestionó sacándose las gafas, tal vez dificultaban su visión.

\- **Twitter **\- respondió serena - **mañana tienes una entrevista para una radio local, menudo material has dado, hay que agradecer que ya firmaste el contrato** \- agregó sin perder esa calma de la que nunca había sido testigo.

\- **Sé que tengo la entrevista, Tania y ya me ocupo yo de twitter...**

\- **Oh no, no digas nada... Ni siquiera intentes desmentirlo, con el #LoveWins estas salvada Berry, pero no abuses** \- río nerviosa por ese intento de broma y luego se despidió de su publicista.

No hubo tal crisis, no hubo quejas, no hubo gritos siquiera.

\- **Ella ni siquiera ha elevado la voz** \- dijo sorprendida, contagiando con ese sentimiento a su chica y amiga.

\- **Es una buena captura, aunque no saben si eres tú en realidad** \- comento Britt mostrando la pantalla de su teléfono con el fin de que vieran la imagen de la "discordia" - **claro que es porque prácticamente están comiéndose una a la otra** \- reprochó con el ceño fruncido.

Rachel sonrió y Quinn se sonrojó.

\- **Llamemos a Santana y vayamos a almorzar, mientras Quinn nos cuenta que hace en la soleada LA** \- propuso una Rachel que permanecía con su sonrisa intacta, mientras se aferraba al brazo de la rubia.

-**Yo te extrañaba – **dijo simplemente, porque en realidad sus excusas eran todas absurdas.

Rachel la miró por un segundo, tratando de entender esas sencillas palabras, que decían todo pero a la vez guardaban más en su interior.

Sabían que la distancia podía llegar a cambiar algo, sabían que la distancia podía llegar a perjudicar de alguna manera su relación, pero sin embargo, la distancia había hecho que se acercaran aún más, vencer la distancia fue fácil, con toda la tecnología que las rodeaba.

Incluso su intento fallido de sexy cita vía Skype, las había acercado, pero no había cumplido con su objetivo.

Sexy cita…

Rachel estaba en su habitación, al igual que Quinn, ambas habían preparado la habitación de tal manera que todo estaba ambientado como una noche romántica, una simple camiseta gris protegía a Rachel, mientras Quinn estaba con una camiseta y un pantalón corto. Nunca habían hecho tal cosa antes, así que verse en realidad fue toda una distracción. Porque se extrañaban tanto que no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos, suspirando bobamente, porque tenían tanto que decirse que las palabras se quedaron atoradas en sus labios.

No supieron como comenzar, así que en realidad solo fueron ellas y terminaron hablando de cómo habían pasado el día, Rachel optó por dejar la notebook a un costado mientras se humectaba las piernas y Quinn se dio cuenta que su morena solo llevaba esa camiseta.

Pero Quinn se sentía idiota ante la imagen y se quedó en silencio observando, deleitándose. Cuando Rachel miro a la pantalla tras terminar con su tarea, vio como los ojos de la rubia parecían hipnotizados.

Así que el sexy Skype fue todo lo que tenía que ser, verse sonreír y desear estar juntas, porque eran unas inútiles en cuanto a las charlas online se refería.

Sexy cita off…

-**Es increíble que hayas viajado hasta aquí – **susurró Santana al oído de Quinn, porque Nessi dormía entre sus brazos y nadie podía perturbar sus sueños.

-** Yo la extrañaba – **dijo mirando hacia la noche estrellada, Rachel estaba con Brittany preparando por insistencia de la rubia de ojos celestes, la cena – **y es fin de semana, así que fue coherente, no desatiendo mis quehaceres y tampoco los de ella – **agregó serena, era la peor de las excusas.

\- **Mañana tiene una entrevistas y hay una foto de ustedes tragándose una a la otra por todo internet, eso es más que desatender sus quehaceres Quinn – **reprochó Santana, la rubia miró a su amiga que mantenía una expresión severa en su rostro – **no te estoy retando, sé que fue Rachel la que se tiró encima de ti, pero no pueden ir así por la vida…**

**\- Para Santana! es la primera vez que nos dejamos llevar así en público – **interrumpió y Santana alzó sus cejas, cuestionándola.

\- **Hay una foto de ustedes dos besándose en Central Park, y te recuerdo que se besaron frente a Chinatown, no hay prueba de eso, pero eres la misma rubia, que crees que le van a decir en esa entrevista a Rachel mañana?- **replicó Santana y Quinn supo que no habían sido lo más precavidas – **incluso sacaron fotos de ustedes en tu tranquila ciudad Quinn, hay que ser conscientes – **Quinn agacho la cabeza, de repente se dio cuenta que no tenía más vida privada.

\- **Tienes razón **– susurró apenada, justo cuando Brittany llegaba con Rachel con la cena, pizza vegetariana y 4 cervezas, una sin alcohol para Brittany.

La conversación se quedó ahí, ni Santana ni Quinn volvieron a tocar el tema nuevamente, así que mientras Nessi dormía como la bebe que era, la cena se produjo sin ningún contratiempo. Salvo el malestar que aquejaba a Quinn en esos momentos.

Y dormir fue todo lo bueno del mundo para la rubia, que ya estaba trasladándose hasta la espalda de Rachel, que no pudo evitar sonreír por como su chica se estaba acercando a ella, como algo que no podía evitar, como un imán.

-**Así que me extrañabas** – susurro Rachel agarrando la mano de Quinn que se agarraba a su cintura.

\- **Un poco si** – contesto detrás del oído de la morena, hurgando con su nariz entre su cabello – **vuelvo el domingo para terminar de arreglar el proyecto para presentarle al sr. Herbie** – agregó.

\- **Me gusta que hayas venido, mañana me libero para el** **mediodía** – anuncio para que Quinn supiera que iban a pasar el día juntas - **¿crees que me pregunten por las fotos?**\- Rachel se removió en busca de los ojos de la rubia, a pesar de la oscuridad que vestía la habitación, pero fue en ese momento que la puerta dejó escuchar dos pequeños golpes – **Es Britt** –

-**Permiso** – dijo con voz queda la rubia antes de entrar por completo a la habitación – **solo quería venir a desearles buenas noches a las dos** – Brittany no se movió de la puerta y ambas, Quinn y Rachel sonrieron ante el gesto maternal que le estaba regalando su amiga.

-**Britt déjalas descansar** – se escuchó a Santana detrás que acercaba su cabeza por encima del hombro de su mujer – **Ya me la llevo, que tengan dulces sueños chiquitas** –

\- **Buenas noches chicas, gracias por todo** – espeto Rachel, acostumbrada a esos buenas noches de sus amigas.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Quinn atrajo a Rachel por su cintura y la puso sobre de ella, divisó su sonrisa y supo que mientras existiese ese gesto, podría con todo **– Sé que te dije que no sería esa típica novia obsesiva y sé que este viaje no cumple mucho con eso, pero…** -

-**Shh** – susurró Rachel sobre los labios de Quinn – **me encanta que estés aquí conmigo, me encanta que me extrañes y hayas hecho este viaje relámpago para estar conmigo** – aseguró apoyando su rostro sobre el pecho de su chica, que seguía abrazándola mientras acariciaba su espalda lentamente.

\- **Tú has comprado una casa por mí, solo para recuperar mi amistad Rachel, esto no es nada en comparación sabiendo que tengo tu amor… viajaría hasta la china solo para verte** – la contundencia de aquellas palabras llenaron de un amor dulce al corazón de Rachel, que no pudo evitar largar un audible suspiro.

\- **Quiero dormirme así** – musito Rachel sobre el pecho de Quinn y la rubia sonrió, ella quería dormir con su morena así de cerca, pegada a ella, sintiendo su corazón golpear su pecho, su respiración que empezaba a mermar, sintiendo su piel y el perfume de su pelo que tanto había extrañado.

Cualquier hubiera dicho que después de una semana sin verse, esa luna creciente que alumbraba delicadamente la noche, iba ser testigo de un encuentro lleno de pasión. No obstante, fue testigo de un amor más puro, uno de dos mujeres que se amaban tanto que solo necesitaban tenerse entre sus brazos con calma, sintiéndose de una manera más delicada.

Y así como se durmieron, no se despertaron, porque Rachel fue la primera en despertar y a pesar de seguir entre los brazos de Quinn, pudo escaparse para ir a la dichosa entrevista sin que la rubia se diera cuenta, una pequeña nota adornaba el lado de su cama que nunca utilizó.

"_Perdón por no despertarte, pero estabas tan linda, que me fue imposible, te veo más tarde, te amo R.B" _

Suficiente para Quinn, aunque le hubiese gustado ver a Rachel apenas abrir los ojos.

Mientras tanto en una radio local, escoltada por Santana Lopez, Rachel daba la primera entrevista después de las dichosas vacaciones que se tomó.

-**Primero quiero agradecerte Rachel que hayas venido hasta aquí, sabiendo que no has dado una entrevista hace meses **– decía el locutor y entrevistador de la radio a la que había sido invitada.

\- **Gracias a ustedes James, para mí es un honor, y si no quise dar entrevistas, era porque estaba de vacaciones, pero ya estoy al ruedo nuevamente** – Rachel contesto con su sonrisa intacta, aunque sea solo el locutor y los técnicos lo que podían ver ese gesto que no había abandonado su rostro.

\- **Bien Rachel, que se siente tener todavía en las listas una de tus canciones, cuando tu gira termino hace meses** – la pregunto hizo sonreír a Santana que susurró "un maldito orgullo".

-**Todo un orgullo, porque sin los fans eso no sería posible, sería solo talento estancado, pero esto es… como un mimo hacia lo que uno ama hacer** – contesto como si lo hubiese ensayado.

\- **Sabemos que tenias una propuesta para protagonizar una obra de Broadway, tu hogar desde siempre, sin embargo elegiste la soleada ciudad de Los Ángeles para protagonizar una comedia romántica- musical, ¿cuál fue el motivo para esa elección?**\- la pregunta hizo fruncir el ceño a Santana, que sabía cuál era la verdadera respuesta a esa pregunta.

\- **Siempre hay que aceptar desafíos nuevos y aunque la verdad es que amo la ovación en vivo, una película es todo un nuevo reto James** –

Santana suspiro, la respuesta fue lo suficientemente limpia y creíble, pero el locutor no iba a dejarlo ahí tan simple.

-**Perpetua es un personaje del que poco sabemos, es una bruja que padece una maldición producto de un amor impuro… ¿Qué es un amor impuro para ti, Rachel?** – Santana maldijo al tal James y Rachel sonrió, porque sabía a donde apuntaba con aquella pregunta.

-**Para mí no hay amores impuros James, eso deberías preguntárselo a los productores de la película, pero puedo contestar centrándome en lo que sé sobre ella, y si es verdad que Perpetua sufre una maldición, por enamorarse de un humano, pero no puedo ir más allá** \- Santana no se relajó, porque la respuesta de Rachel daba a entrever ciertas cuestiones de su vida, que ocultar después de las fotos era ridículo.

\- **Entonces no vas a tener problema en decir quién es la señorita con la que se te empezó a ver en las últimas semanas, con la que incluso apareces besándote en Central Park** – fue contundente en la pregunta y Santana se mordió el labio, habían practicado esa respuesta durante el camino hacia la radio.

Rachel alzo sus cejas pero no por la sorpresa, era una expresión de seguridad y soberbia mezcladas – **debería decir que mi vida privada queda excluida de toda cuestión, pero voy a ser sincera contigo y con todos los que estén escuchando **– Santana abrió sus ojos, esa no era la respuesta ensayada – **es mi chica **– Santana estrelló su mano en su rostro, los chismes no tardarían en llegar y agobiarlas – y espero que no se hagan más preguntas sobre el tema – concluyó Rachel, permanecía inalterable, como si no hubiese largado la bomba del siglo.

Quinn y Brittany se miraban, anonadadas ante la sinceridad de la morena.

-**Has pasado años en soledad, se te vínculo con muchos actores y dices que esta señorita es tu chica, perdona Rachel, pero esto es una bomba, pasaste de ser la viuda de américa a ser la lesbiana del país** – Rachel, Santana, Quinn junto con Brittany fruncieron su frente de automático.

El teléfono móvil de Santana comenzó a sonar y no tardó en hacerse con esa llamada.

-**Saca a Rachel de esa entrevista, ese idiota la ha insultado y no lo voy a permitir** – Tania estaba que caminaba por las paredes y mientras cortaba con Santana, llamaba a su abogado para ver si podían demandar al idiota del locutor que no había tenido tacto para dirigirse hacia algo que era sumamente delicado para Rachel.

Santana no dudó y entró con todo su ímpetu a la cabina, agarró del brazo a Rachel y antes de arrastrarla fuera de ese estudio de mala muerte, Rachel pidió con su mirada responder a esa insolencia – **Disculpa James que debamos irnos así, pero creo que estábamos para hablar sobre mi carrera y no de algo tan delicado como fue y es el tema de mi viudez, pero para que sepas algo, el amor cuando es verdadero es algo que no puedes evitar y ese amor me hace la mujer más feliz del mundo** – dicho eso, Rachel se dejó arrastrar por Santana lejos y dentro del auto con el que habían llegado.

Hubo silencio, ninguna de las dos sabía que decir, Rachel no reprocho la actitud de Santana de sacarla de la radio porque se imaginaba por qué lo había hecho y Santana no podía reprochar nada a Rachel porque conocía como de delicado era el tema de Finn para ella, porque por más Quinn Fabray que había en su vida, Finn había sido su primer amor, su primer novio, su primer todo.

Quinn estaba en la puerta de la casa de las Lopez-Pierce cuando el auto se estacionó, Rachel no dejó de mirarla en ningún momento y supo que todo estaba bien entre ellas cuando la sonrisa de la rubia se dejó ver, camino sin prestar atención a nada más que a Quinn, camino con la certeza de que su vida privada ya no era tal cosa, camino hacia una Quinn Fabray que abrió sus brazos para que Rachel saltara encima de ella y lo entendió y lo hizo.

Cruzó sus piernas por detrás de su espalda y la beso, de la misma manera que lo había hecho el día anterior cuando la vio en mitad de una calle cualquiera de Los Ángeles, la beso sin contemplaciones y mientras Brittany salía con Vanessa en brazos y empujaba a Santana hacia el coche, ellas entraron a la casa perdidas en lo que estaban sintiendo.

Era su manera de decirse que aceptaban lo que había pasado, Quinn no bajo a Rachel en ningún momento de su cintura y la despojo de la blusa negra que tenía puesta mientras caminaba con ella encima.

-**A don… a donde vamos?** \- preguntó con la respiración acelerada, Rachel señalo el sillón o una mesa o todo en general, le daba igual en ese momento – **de acuerdo** – dijo y lo próximo que Rachel sintió fue la pared de su costado.

Hubo besos de todos tipos, caricias que recorrían cada partes de su cuerpo que habían extrañado, sus gemidos, sus suspiros.

-**Dios como te extrañe** – jadeo Rachel, cuando Quinn besaba su vientre despacio, desesperándola, escucho un mmjjj, o algo extraño que salió a modo de sonido sordo de su chica.

Se amaron como habían deseado en esos días, se entregaron una y otra vez hasta que sus cuerpos sintieron el cansancio caer sobre ellas y con ambas sonriendo se dejaron caer en la cama que pertenecía a Rachel, con la cama deshecha, cubiertas de sudor.

-**Te amo Rachel, te amo y prometo que nada malo va a pasar…-**

-**Si estas a mi lado, nada malo va a pasar Quinn, no quiero que te agobies, deja que Tania lo haga, para eso le pago** – beso su hombro y se quedó mirándola como si fuera una obra de arte.

Suspiro, porque todavía sentía como su cuerpo necesitaba recuperarse de su encuentro amoroso con su chica, había sido intenso desde el primer momento y supuso que había sido un cumulo de cosas, la distancia, la intensidad de la situación que había vivido.

Y todavía quedaba la reunión con el Sr Herbie para poder dar comienzo a una vida que les permitiría la cercanía necesaria con la cual llevar una relación medianamente normal.

* * *

**Faltan 2 o quizas 3 y se termina!**

**M Fernanda: Dijiste que la historia lleva un año y un mes y me asuste... porque me demore tanto? pido disculpas y les doy las gracias por seguir ahí, soportando. **


	38. Chapter 38

Knockin On Heaven`s Door ( Sarah Phillips)

Tenía un nudo en el estómago, un mareo que no la dejaba en paz y un constante dolor de cabeza.

Su teléfono móvil aparecía apagado en el rincón más oscuro de la habitación, junto con todo dispositivo que le permitiera ver lo que las redes sociales tenían para decir de ella.

Los productores trataron de calmarla, Santana incluso opto por un buen cachetazo que la trajera a la tierra pero no fue suficiente, Rachel estaba negada a todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Todo por una entrevista que no termino como el locutor quiso, porque la precipitada huida de Rachel de la radio fue noticia en varios medios y el silencio de la morena solo hacía que los rumores se acrecentaran.

No había vuelta atrás y la verdad, era que Rachel no quería y no tenía intenciones en retractarse de lo que había dicho, no cabía en sus pensamientos el negar a Quinn por ser mujer, menos cuando esa mujer de ojos brillantes y encantadora sonrisa le había devuelto lo que más había anhelado en secreto.

Sus ganas de amar, todo iba de eso, todo giraba en torno a su amor, aquel sentimiento que lo había guardado después que tanto daño que le había generado.

Ella, su manera de vivir, su manera de sentir, su despreocupada pero organizada vida, porque Quinn Fabray podía decir que no era una mujer de rutina, pero su días llevaban la estructura necesaria para no ir dando tumbos por la vida, solo que no se hacía mala sangre y no dejaba de disfrutar de esos momentos en contacto con sus canes.

Rachel estaba agobiada, por supuesto que sí y Quinn que había llegado esa mañana a su hogar de Indian Lake era ajena al malestar de su chica.

Dog la recibió con la energía de siempre, como si sus años no le pesaran y ella jugueteo con él por el jardín hasta que su madre salió a la puerta con una clara expresión de preocupación.

\- **¿Has hablado con Rachel? **\- fue lo primero que dijo, ni hola, ni como fue el viaje - **digo imagino que sí, pero recientemente, ¿hace cuánto no hablas con ella**? - Quinn parpadeo por la intensidad que mostraba su madre y alzó su móvil, que estaba sin batería - **llámala** \- Judy le acerco su teléfono y Quinn no tardo de hacer aquello que su madre le pidió.

El teléfono de Rachel daba directo al buzón y Quinn se apresuró a conectar su móvil para llamar a Santana.

\- **Está en toda la web** \- escuchó que decía su madre **\- sus besos, tu nombre, su relación, Rachel es la nueva comidilla de las redes sociales** \- comentó su madre preocupada por la morena.

Pero en qué momento había pasado todo eso, era lunes! Se supone que todo eso tendría que haber explotado el mismo día, incluso podría haber repercutido el domingo que decidieron ir al maldito Pacific Park en Santa Mónica, para que Rachel la torturara con la montaña rusa.

Las noticias no esperan...

Escuchó que decían en un programa y la foto de ella y Rachel comiéndose aparecía en pantalla, estrelló su mano contra su rostro y suspiro, Rachel estaría aterrada en estos momentos, pensó posteriormente.

Santana no tardó en hacerse con la llamada una vez que vio de quien correspondía.

**-No entendemos porque todo esto saltó ahora, es lunes y estas cuestiones no esperan – **Quinn había aprendido rápidamente que Santana nunca saludaba como una persona normal cuando la llamaban – **está en la habitación y desconecto todo aparato electrónico – **comunico segundos después, Quinn suspiro, habían pasado un perfecto fin de semana y ahora que estaba lejos el mundo acosaba a su chica.

\- **Necesito que te acerques y le digas que soy yo, que me atienda – **pidió Quinn mientras su madre le acercaba un zumo de manzana, y oh dios ella los había extrañado horrores.

Escuchó como Santana caminaba hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Rachel y como esta se negaba abrirle la puerta.

"_Vamos Rach, cariño, es Quinn quiere saber cómo estas" _

Se hizo un pequeño silencio posteriormente, ruidos extraños y la voz apagada de su novia la recibía encogiéndole el corazón.

-**Hola – **ronco, como si llevara horas en silencio.

\- **Acabo de llegar a casa y ya te estas metiendo en problemas? Lo haces apropósito porque es tu manera de decir que me extrañas? – **Quinn pudo detectar el sonido de una fuerte respiración, como si realmente le hubiese causado gracia aquello pero no tuviera fuerzas para sonreír – ¿**Sabes una cosa? **– pregunto quedamente, sentada en el balcón de su casa con Dog en sus pies.

\- **¿Qué? **– contesto del otro lado, la voz que era una mutación de la de su novia.

\- **No me gusta como salgo en las fotos, tu pelo está tapando mi bello rostro y no es justo… solo puedo apreciarme en la foto de Central Park, porque es un beso decente y no lleno de hormonas alrededor – **lo escuchó finalmente, una carcajada ligera, no como las que Rachel llegaba a regalarle, pero un pequeño cometido para sacar de la oscuridad a su chica.

\- **Eres una idiota, todo el mundo habla de eso ahora **– se quejó mientras que trataba de abrir la ventana de la habitación para dejar entrar un poco de luz.

\- **Estas abriendo algo? Dejaste la oscuridad? – **cuestiono con el mismo tono de diversión.

\- **Cuando tú no estás cerca, todo se vuelve de tonalidades más oscuras de todos modos - **Dios mío, Quinn trató de no sonrojarse, porque Rachel rara vez decía ese tipo de cosas a ella y no estaba acostumbrada, pero que bien se sentía sentirse así de importante.

\- **Quiero que te des una ducha y salgas a la vida Rach, el viernes estoy viajando a Nueva York por la reunión con el Sr. Herbie y te necesito ahí… como la primera dama **– una risilla más relajada y Quinn sintió que su corazón se aflojaba, porque Rachel solo necesitaba eso, de Quinn, que no estuviera enojada con ella, por aparecer en toda la web y todos esos programas de chismes.

-** Yo viajo el jueves, así tengo todo eso que te gusta en mi apartamento **– Quinn se mordió el labio, todo lo que a ella le gustaba era Rachel, el resto era valor agregado.

\- **Te llamo luego si?, no te estreses y llama a Tania seguro ella sabe qué hacer, te amo Berry **– escucho un te amo más Quinnie y la llamada terminó.

No hay tal crisis, no iba haberla porque juntas tratarían de encontrar la solución correcta para seguir adelante.

Mientras Quinn decidió darse una ducha antes de encomendarse a las tareas de su hogar, quería estar con sus canes, porque era eso lo que había estado haciendo durante los últimos años y lo extrañaba.

Simple y sencilla, ella vivió tantísimo de tiempo cuidando meticulosamente su lugar, su hogar y sus mascotas, porque si bien había un negocio atrás de todo eso, era por una temporada corta y el resto del año, solo eran sus mascotas, a las que amaba a todas por igual.

Un pantalón corto color negro y una camiseta gris, que por supuesta la hacía acordar a Rachel, se pasó las manos por el pelo para sacudir el agua que no había conseguido secar y bajo las escaleras. Su madre la esperaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-¿Está todo bien? **Quinn sonrió de vuelta, y asintió dejando un beso en la mejilla de su madre al pasar, no necesitaba nada más que eso y entonces vio como su hija se dirigía hacia las perreras, esa era su hija, la de siempre.

Dog se puso a su lado, sacudiendo su cola de un lado a otro esperando por esa caricia que no tardó en llegar. Había un lugar, un punto justo detrás de la oreja de Dog donde Quinn siempre sabia acariciar y hacer que su can cayera rendido a sus encantos.

Abrió todas las perreras y entonces cada uno de esos Pointer sintieron la libertad despertar en sus cuerpos y no dudaron en hacerse con el jardín que se alzaba verde y ansioso antes ellos.

Quinn sonrió con dientes expuestos, de esas sonrisas que hipnotizan y que Judy era testigo en ese momento desde el balcón que daba a ese sector de su casa. Vio como caminaba hasta el medio del jardín, como llevo dos dedos a su boca y chifló para llamar la atención de sus canes. Todos la miraron atentos, esperando por la orden que no tardó en llegar.

Un movimiento con su mano, un dedo índice que señalaba su pie y una docena de perros sentados en frente de ella, era increíble, la obediencia que tenían, la sincronización que llevaban y el porte elegante del cual hacían gala. Eran su orgullo sin duda.

Se sentó en el césped y golpeo con la palma de su mano el piso, para luego acostarse por completo, ellos asombrosamente se recostaron a su lado.

El cielo infinitamente azul, ninguna nube a la vista y el sol subiendo hasta su punto máximo. Quinn suspiró, ahí en ese momento, no existían noticas que la tenían de protagonista, allí junto con esos perros que estaban a su lado descansando, no había dramas de besos que no podían ser en público.

Estiro un brazo y acaricio a Clark que estaba más cerca de ella, hasta que sintió como Jane apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus piernas, era eso lo que buscaba, conectar con ellos, que se acercaran, que se sintieran.

Frida y Diego se acercaron en pareja, Frida apoyo una pata en su cadera, mientras Diego en su estómago. A Judy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, porque dudaba que alguien pudiera tener ese tipo de conexión con los animales, como el que tenía su hija. Y no dudo ni un segundo en hacer unas cuantas fotos, porque había cosas que iba a extrañar y ya no iba a disfrutar.

* * *

8 pm exactamente, ni 8 con un segundo ni 8 menos nada. 8 pm con exactitud, cuando los gritos de Rachel se escuchaban literalmente por todo el patio trasero de la casa de las Lopez- Pierce, Santana se quedó quieta de brazos cruzados mirando a través de la ventana, escuchando con atención cada palabra que salía de la boca de su amiga, suponiendo todo lo que Tania le estaría diciendo.

Era todo una jugada de Tania, de los celos que ella había creado alrededor de la relación que Rachel tenía con Quinn, tendría que haberse dado cuenta antes, tendría que haberla protegido, pero parecía un buen plan, mostrarse para que los fans se adaptaran a la idea de que Rachel podía volver a tener alguien en su vida de una manera más personal que un amigo.

Negó con la cabeza cuando escuchó "no pienso pedirle un tiempo a Quinn para acallar los rumores" estaba loca, porque no había nada malo en toda esa revolución que se creó, la verdad era que los comentarios eran positivos, el nombre de Quinn Fabray se dio a conocer rápidamente e incluso la relación extraña que las unía más allá de ser dos mujeres.

El chisme fuerte no era porque Rachel Berry era famosa no, el fuerte del cual se estaban colgando los programas amarillistas era el hecho indiscutible de que Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry estaban unidas más allá de una relación sentimental. Rachel y Quinn compartían una hermanastra que era hija y una madre que había adoptado a la hija de la otra. Como sacado de un guión de alguna película barata.

El tema planteado por Tania era que todo ese tema era una mancha negra en el expediente intachable de Rachel y por lo tanto debería tomarse un descanso para poder retomarlo de otra manera.

Sin embargo, las invitaciones a distintos programas de entrevistas no paraban de llegar y ninguna apuntaba a la relación detrás de la relación. O por lo menos no era eso lo que dejaban entre ver.

Santana refunfuñó y largo un fuerte suspiro, camino alisando su vestido hacia donde su amiga seguía gritando y arrebato el aparato de su oído.

-**Escucha, por el momento prescindiremos de tus servicios Tania, los abogados de Rachel se van a comunicar contigo para resarcir todo lo relacionado con el incumplimiento de tu contrato **– luego de eso, la llamada se cortó y Tania Duncan quedó con la boca abierta y roja de la rabia por no poder refutar absolutamente nada – **ella no puede decirte que hacer con tu relación, si puede decirte que no te expongas pero no controlarla, de ahora en más me hare cargo Rachel – **Rachel parecía atónita, incrédula ante la acción llevada a cabo por su amiga, pero agradecida inmensamente.

-** Gracias **– espeto y se tiro a los brazos de su amiga.

\- **Tenemos que organizarnos de ahora en más Rachel, pero nada de pedirse un tiempo que no necesitan, de acuerdo? No te agobies, solo sigue sonriendo y del resto me ocupo yo con Michael de acuerdo?** – Rachel asintió agarrada a su amiga, confiada de que todo ese lío cambiaria de perspectiva rápidamente.

* * *

Nueva York... Miro para todas las direcciones, buscando algo familiar, algo que la hiciera sentir cálida, la gente iba y venía, sin mirar a ningún lugar preciso como a la deriva, pero siempre adelante, el sonido del tráfico, la cantidad innumerable de taxis imposible de tomar. Luces que daban vida a los escaparates de los locales, música que volaba por el aire.

Había tantas culturas en esa inmensa ciudad, que era eso a lo que Quinn quería agarrarse. Rachel no viajo como se lo había dicho en un primer momento a Quinn, pero dejo todo preparado para que pudiera instalarse en su casa como si fuera la suya propia.

Quinn se había negado por supuesto que sí, porque era la casa de su chica y sentía que estaba invadiendo un espacio privado. Pero finalmente se dejó convencer, porque Rachel era experta en ser sumamente intensa y Quinn se agobiaba rápidamente. En realidad no, porque le encantaba que Rachel fuera de esa manera, simplemente porque la hacía especial.

El edificio era inmenso, la sección del Upper East Side era, elegante e imponente, sofisticada por supuesto. Y Quinn de repente se sintió tan lejos de casa.

Un respiro, una gigantesca bocanada de aire con la cual lleno sus pulmones y un paso hacia adelante.

La puerta se abrió delante de ella, un par de ojos y una tímida sonrisa la recibieron.

-**¿Que haces aquí?**\- preguntó, porque no era tan inteligente para preguntar otra cosa.

\- **Hacerte compañía** \- la sonrisa en ese instante se amplió, menos tímida, más de esas a las que estaba acostumbrada.

-**¿Y Shelby?**\- cuestionó sin moverse de su lugar.

-**Arriba cocinando la pasta que gusta**\- respondió abriendo un poco más la puerta, indicando de ese modo que era hora que entrara.

Acomodó el bolso que colgaba de su brazo y camino los escasos pasos que la separaban de su hija.

-**Me da muchísimo gusto que estés aquí** \- musito abrazando a la niña con el brazo que tenía disponible.

\- **Rachel llega mañana a la noche, después de la entrevista, viaja directo** \- indicó dejando un beso en la mejilla de su madre - **así que podremos pasar un tiempo a solas**\- Quinn sonrió, porque la timidez de su hija era la misma q sentía ella mucha veces.

\- **Parece un buen plan**\- espetó con el mismo tono, estar en Nueva York cambiaba por completo la perspectiva de lo que era estar con Beth.

Indian Lake le ofrecía un mundo de posibilidades, estaba el lago, la isla, los perros, las perdices, los gusanos de seda que estaban en plena metamorfosis.

-**Los gusanos pronto cambiaran su forma**\- indicó con esa expresión de satisfacción plena. Como si fuera la maldita versión femenina de Noe.

\- ¿**Cuándo?**\- pregunto con urgencia.

Tal vez Indian Lake estuviera lejos, pero podía traer un poco de eso, allí al pent house de su chica.

Shelby realmente había hecho un trabajo excelente con la pasta que a Quinn le gustaba, Penne Ziti Rigate con salsa de verdeo y no fue hasta el momento que Quinn entró a la cocina que se dio cuenta que estaba muerta de hambre.

-**Ya va estar listo **– Dijo Shelby cuando sintió la puerta de la cocina abrirse – **pueden ir poniendo la mesa, seguro y tienes hambre después de tanto viaje… no sé cómo siguen haciéndolo en auto **– agregó por lo bajo, incrédula en que su hija y su ahora nuera hicieran un viaje de 9 horas en auto, cuando podían hacerlo en 2 en avión.

-**Cuestión de aventuras **– escuchó antes que la puerta se cerrara.

Unos pasos más allá estaba su hija, moviéndose como si ese espacio le perteneciera y no pudo evitar pensar cuantas veces habrá estado allí antes?

-Cuantas veces habrá estado aquí, hace cuanto tiempo tendrá la oportunidad de tener a Rachel en su vida? –

-_Lo importante es que la quiere, que se quieren y que parece en realidad adorarse…-_

_-_A pesar de las peleas tontas que tienen –

-_Son hermanas… es lo lógico –_

-No son hermanas, me hace pensar que soy una pervertida Fabray –

-_Okey no son nada, pero comparten una madre biológica… ambas –_

-No ayudas, es tan raro –

-** Mira es Rachel… con Ellen – **exclamó Beth con una inmensa sonrisa, de puro orgullo al ver a Rachel sonriendo ante la famosa conductora.

El volumen de aquel televisor voló por los aires para no perderse absolutamente nada de todo lo que fuera pasar en aquella entrevista, que fue un tira y afloja de Santana, era el punta pie inicial como su publicista y lo había conseguido.

-**Cantante, actriz, actriz de Broadway que no es lo mismo ser una actriz normal, Rachel Berry la nueva sensación del momento, bienvenida – **una pierna se cruzó encima de la otra y Rachel comenzó con aquella entrevista de la única forma que conocía.

-**Gracias, en realidad es todo un honor estar aquí hoy, soy una gran fan **– por supuesto que se iba exponer de ese modo, porque ella no sabía ser otra cosa que una groupie o una Cholula, y Ellen era alguien a quien admirar sin duda.

-**La gira por el país término de la manera más exitosa e incluso tienes invitaciones para varias entregas de premios, por comenzar tu primera filmación y con un sequito de paparazis que quieren la primera plana de un beso buscado por años… no es mucho para alguien tan pequeña? –** la risa en conjunto se dejó escuchar en todo el estudio y Rachel sintió que si podía con eso, delante de todo américa y probablemente el mundo, podía con todo.

La foto de ellas en Central Park se mostró en el fondo y Rachel amplió la sonrisa, porque era de esas que solo guardaba para Quinn, para cuando sus ojos se conectaban, para cuando sentía que una de sus manos buscaba algún tipo de contacto.

-**Así que es amor – **escucho un "awww" generalizado y volvió su rostro a la entrevistadora.

-**Del más puro** – contestó llena de sinceridad, no había más que agregar, no lo necesitaba, porque cualquier agregado solo necesitaba escucharlo Quinn y solo Quinn.

Y la entrevista siguió adelante, hablaron de la película, hablaron de un posible disco a futuro, hablaron de Indian Lake, hablaron de su relación con la hija de su pareja por supuesto y de todo salió adelante, como la profesional que era, como la mujer llena de entereza que siempre fue.

Y Santana, Shelby junto con Beth ampliaron las barreras de su orgullo para con ella, en cambio Quinn, ella amplio las barreras de su amor, porque Rachel se había enfrentado a un mundo de cuestiones solo para defender su amor, solo para dejar claro que ella no tenía nada que esconder, menos a la mujer que amaba.

* * *

Siento enormemente el retraso... Quedan 2...


	39. Chapter 39

Something About Us (Daft Punk)

No hacia aquello de esa manera hacia un tiempo ya, incluso no podía recordar un momento preciso en la que estuvo en una situación así, sentirse tan expuesta y no tener en quien protegerse.

El bar al que fue citada estaba repleto de personas, que parecían estar demasiado sumidas en sus asuntos como para darse cuenta que ella estaba sola en la barra, incluso al barman que atendían aquel lugar parecía demasiado entretenido como para notar que necesitaba una bebida con la cual mantener sus nervios en línea.

Había aceptado porque no sabía cómo la situación iba a desarrollarse, si no, estaba segura que no hubiese aceptado, por más sonrisa encantador que recibiera.

Pero basto un barrido al lugar con sus ojos, para encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Porque una mirada puesta en el lugar correcto era todo lo que necesitaba, no había estrellas de testigos aquella noche. Sin embargo, había un centenar de almas alrededor ignorando sus nervios, pasando por alto lo que aquellos ojos estaban haciéndole sentir.

Un par de ojos y un millón de sensaciones que no podía controlar.

Se sonrojo levemente, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas, que te desvisten sin pestañar y sintió su cuerpo arder de adentro hacia afuera. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas ni mucho menos recibirlas de ese modo tan descarado en un bar en el corazón de Nueva York. Se sintió un poco intimidada también, estar rodeada de extraños no ayudaba para nada tampoco.

Era una celebridad completamente expuesta, completamente pasada por alto, porque en ese momento solo era una más, una chica que solo estaba sentada en la barra de un muy lujoso bar de última moda de la ciudad de Nueva York. Para agregar males, el chico de la barra seguía ignorando su presencia y aunque él se acercara estaba segura que no sabría que tomar porque ella nunca tomaba.

La única atención que tenía era de esos ojos que no paraban de mirarla, desde el otro lado de la barra, examinando cada parte de su rostro, veía como esas pupilas se movían con quietud a través de ella, se removió un poco incomoda en el lugar y suspiro, que pretendía con ese tipo de mirada.

Vio como esos ojos se desplazaban hacia la copa de vino que tenían en frente suyo, como si la estuviera invitando a servirse de ahí, ella no se movería de su lugar, esperaría, porque sus piernas se sentían un poco flojas en ese momento.

Así que, negó educadamente con la cabeza y una sonrisa tímida en sus labios, vio como una mano se alzó y un dedo índice la llamo, vio como esos ojos brillaban divertidos, pero con la mirada aseverada negó nuevamente. Incluso enderezo su postura y miro fijamente al chico detrás de la barra, tal vez de ese modo obtendría su bendita bebida… aun cuando no sabía que quería beber.

Mientras su alrededor seguía moviéndose como era lo habitual en una ciudad de esas características, obtuvo la atención del barman.

-**Señorita, que desea tomar?** – él le sonrió, con una sonrisa llena de dientes, pero un perfume dulce llegó a su nariz para hacerla perder los sentidos, volteo a ver quién se estaba sentando a su lado y su sonrisa se dibujó satisfecha, de haber conseguido lo que quería.

\- **Martini** – respondió su acompañante y el muchacho estaba lejos nuevamente – **no has venido cuando te llame **– reclamaron esos ojos que estaban cargados con un provocativo delineado.

-**No pienso moverme de aquí **– respondió, sus ojos puestos completamente en los de su acompañante, como nunca o tal vez como siempre.

-** Tendremos que movernos en algún momento, ¿no crees?**\- cuestiono suavemente.

-**No creo que pueda… moverme **– contesto, quería besarla y no sabía como hacer para contener esas ganas, estaba loca, completamente loca.

-**Pero… quiero bailar **– los ojos se acercaron y pudo descubrir que eran completamente avellana, salvo por una pizca de verde intenso recubriendo sus pupilas -**¿tú no quieres bailar conmigo?** – pregunto mordiéndose el labio, entonces su voluntad se quebró por completo, era demasiado hermosa para aguantarse.

Su mano se movió, sigilosa por el brazo de su acompañante, subió hasta el hombro donde hizo presión y tiro hacía su cuerpo – **Besarte, eso es lo que quiero, besarte hasta que pierda la consciencia Quinn Fabray **– Quinn sonrió previamente de sentir los labios de Rachel sobre los de ella, besarla, eso también quería y se estaba aguantando desde que la vio entrar a ese bar donde la había citado –**Ahora dime ¿Qué hacemos aquí y porque no has querido verme hasta ahora?** – reprochó soltándola para acomodarse antes de que dejaran su bebida.

-**Porque si te veía en casa, no iba a dejarte salir y Beth se iba esta tarde y quería ir al Met con ella **– suficiente razón para Rachel, que mordió su labio antes de llevar su bebida a su boca.

-**¿Y cómo sabes de este lugar?**\- quiso saber, tocando distraídamente la rodilla de la rubia.

-**Kurt **– respondió Quinn, que no estaba nada distraída en la caricia que Rachel le estaba dejando –**Él creyó conveniente este lugar para decirte la buena noticia **– agregó captando la atención por completo de Rachel, sus ojos clavados en los de ella, expectantes y ansiosos a partes iguales –** El señor Herbie… ha quedado fascinado con el proyecto y lo va a financiar por completo, lo que implica que debería estar un buen tiempo en New Jersey, lo que nos acerca por completo **– anunció con una enorme sonrisa, de esas que se logran ver todos los dientes.

Rachel saltó de su lugar directo a los brazos de Quinn, llena de entusiasmo, llena de felicidad, porque todo estaba tomando la dirección correcta, parecía que el encauce de su relación iba dejar de tener turbulencias y que finalmente iban a poder disfrutarse sin preocuparse por completo.

-**Lo sabía, nunca dude de ti Quinn, siento muchísimo no haber llegado a la reunión, pero…**-

-**Lo sé, tú estabas haciendo el otro 50% de nuestra relación, para que podamos encontrar esta estabilidad **– Suspiro con fuerza y se acercó nuevamente a Quinn, llevó un mechón de pelo hacia detrás de su oreja y beso su nariz, agradeciendo que no había pintado sus labios para poder hacer eso.

-**Creo que lo merecemos, pudo que no haya sido muy difícil, pero tampoco fue fácil llegar a esto – **Rachel se quedó pensativa y agregó – **ha sido todo tan intenso desde el primer momento, que parece que pasaron años y desde el primer día hasta hoy… pasaron 3 meses Quinn, hemos crecido tanto, en tantos sentidos **– analizó con suma sensatez y recibió el consentimiento de Quinn con un pequeño asentamiento de cabeza –**y lo único que quiero es terminar esa película, para estar contigo – **

-**Hable con el Señor Herbie para empezar en Septiembre, es todo un proceso, calculamos un año más o menos para que veamos los primeros frutos… literalmente – **Rachel rio de forma ligera, porque claro, eran manzanas amarillas, que mezclaban el sabor de una deliciosa manzana roja con la verde, no era ácida, pero tampoco era dulcísima, un punto justo con la combinación perfecta de color.

-**Y el miércoles volvemos a Indian Lake, a terminar nuestro verano, hasta que empiece la filmación, puedo ayudarte a preparar a Caz, ¿si quieres claro?- ** porque de repente se sintió cohibida por la seguridad de sus palabras y a donde dirigía su entusiasmo.

-**No hay otra cosa que quiera más Rachel, me encanta verte con ellos – **aseguro, enredando sus dedos con los de Rachel, esa era otra de las combinaciones que más le gustaban a Quinn, como sus dedos encajaban a la perfección entre los de Rachel, como su palidez sobre salía entre la calidez del bronceado que desprendían los de Rachel.

Su mirada quedó ahí, anclada en ese pequeño acto que no sabía hacia cuanto no disfrutaba, algo común en sí, que llevaba a la unión que tenían, a la seguridad que habían logrado, acallando todos esos rumores que habían salido por culpa de los celos de una persona que no aceptaba haber perdido lo que nunca tuvo.

* * *

Entraron al pasillo sin saber cómo subieron hasta la última planta, porque Rachel estaba por todos lados de su cuerpo, debajo de su vestido, debajo de su piel, en su cuello, en su alma. Rachel había logrado llevar toda su intensidad hasta que se clavó en cada poro de su ser como si fueran miles de miles de agujas infectadas de deseo, de amor, de sexo.

Sintió la pared fría, de alguna de las habitaciones, no sabía cuál y no le importaba, ni siquiera llegar al cuarto de Rachel, porque la necesidad estaba por todos lados, en ella, en las manos que la tocaban, en la lengua que la estaba lamiendo alrededor del ombligo.

-En que momento nos sacó el vestido?-

-Y eso que importa. Por dios mira, mírala, está…

-**Caliente **– susurró y Rachel miró hacia arriba, hacia los ojos cargados de deseo que la miraban.

-**Woody Allen dijo**_** "¿Es sucio el sexo? Únicamente si se hace bien**__**. **__**El sexo sin amor es una experiencia vacía. Pero como experiencia vacía es una de las mejores**__**"**_\- Quinn levanto un ceja y tiro del brazo de Rachel para tenerla a la misma altura.

-**¿Qué quieres decir?**\- jadeo cuando los dedos Rachel se apretaron debajo del hueso de su cadera.

-**Hoy es una noche para tener sexo… hacer que nuestro amor evolucione en algo más vacío, pero que no deje de ser nuestro amor mañana cuando el sol nos encuentre deshechas entre las sabanas **– una llama se prendió en su interior y cuando se dio cuenta Rachel estaba sobre la isla de la cocina, con Quinn entre sus piernas, desnudándola con urgencia.

Y se dejó hacer, porque la urgencia en desvestirla se iba a ver beneficiada por el tiempo en dedicación en su cuerpo.

Envolvió el rostro de Rachel entre sus manos y deslizó sus pulgares por el labio inferior de Rachel, introduciendo uno de ellos en su boca.

Una sonrisa pícara y sus dientes mordieron con suavidad ese invasor que no hacía más que calentar más su acto.

-**Chúpalo – **pidió Quinn con la voz cargada, el juego estaba en marcha, el amor había quedado esperando en el living mientras su más bajos deseos era consumidos, Rachel rodeo ese pulgar con sus labios apretándolo con fuerza, succionándolo sin perder de vista los ojos de Quinn en ningún momento y con su lengua jugó con la punta del mismo.

Quinn gruñó y bajo a Rachel de la isla con desesperación, abrió sus piernas e introdujo el mismo dedo en su interior, la invasión fue recibida con un pequeño aullido que Rachel dejó escapar, cuando sintió que lo volvía a retirar hizo fuerzas en los brazos de Quinn, quejándose por dejarla sin aquel delicioso invasor.

-**Cht**\- se pronunció Quinn y volvió a llevar el pulgar a la boca de Rachel. Mientras Rachel devoraba el dedo de la rubia – **Termina de sacar mi ropa Rach – **ordeno con la misma urgencia que aparentaba no abandonar su cuerpo y lo hizo, sin dejar de chupar el dedo de Quinn, Rachel dejo por completa desnuda a Quinn.

La luz de la luna apenas entraba en aquel espacio, pero el suficiente para ver sus siluetas y percibir como sus respiraciones se volvían erráticas y escandalosas.

Rachel apretó los muslos de Quinn y traslado sus manos hacia el centro palpitante entre sus piernas, un gemido que se estrelló contra la piel del hombro de Rachel y una caricia entre sus pliegues que la dejó con ganas de más.

El ansia de tenerse y de poseerse era tal que no sabían que orden seguir, o si había un orden.

-**Me siento como una adolescente, quiero todo de ti ya, tus manos, tu boca, tu piel… y quiero estar dentro de ti también – **gruño Quinn arrinconando a Rachel contra la encimera al lado de la cocina.

Le dio media vuelta y las manos de Rachel lograron agarrarse del frió mármol, mientras sentía como Quinn buscaba un espacio entre sus nalgas, mientras sentía como la humedad de Quinn la inundaba, como la quemaba y sin poder evitarlo gimió envuelta en el éxtasis de la situación.

-**Has eso otra vez – **Rachel jadeo, cuando sintió como la piel sensible de Quinn se movía contra ella.

Un movimiento de cadera certero que volvió a enloquecerla – **¿****Eso?**\- pregunto a la vez que llevaba una mano entre las piernas de Rachel –** o ¿esto? **– sintió como la piel que rodeaba el punto más sensible de su cuerpo era tirada hacia atrás y como todo el aire de sus pulmones era expulsado, el agarre al granito frío de su encimera se hizo más fuerte y jadeo un "Si" desesperado.

Sentía como sus piernas estaban chorreando su esencia más privada o tal vez eran la mezcla de los de Quinn también, que seguía moviéndose a un mayor ritmo entre sus nalgas, incluso podía distinguir ese sonido tan particular que producía cuando chocaba contra ella, el sonido de la humedad de Quinn colisionar contra ella.

-**Oh por dios **– grito Rachel, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, hacia donde el hombro de Quinn la recibió –** Quinn **– chilló, esta vez agarrando las caderas de la rubia con fuerzas.

-**Rachel, necesito que… te agarres **– resopló con los dientes apretados, una mano en la encimera y la otra en el clítoris de Rachel, que seguía recibiendo esa insensata caricia que la estaba volviendo loca.

Esa caricia que no era tal, porque los dedos de Quinn eran severos, la apretaban, la frotaban con fuerza, despacio y volvía todo a comenzar, la estaba haciendo delirar. Sin contar que lo que sentía con Quinn entre sus nalgas solo ayudaba para incrementar el ardor perpetuo que se cocía a fuego lento en la boca de su estómago.

Un fuego que Quinn sentía como la estaba consumiendo, sentía como las piernas estaban a punto de fallarle pero no iba a parar, porque quería que Rachel llegara con ella, quería desplomarse junto con su chica, su chica que había erradicado los besos tiernos por una noche, para llegar a eso que estaban haciendo en ese momento.

Una cocina, sus ganas de tenerse y todo el deseo que en ese tiempo que estuvieron separadas se fue incrementando.

Unos dientes que se clavaron en el cuello de Rachel, una serenata de gemidos que no veían final y entonces la explosión que estaban buscando llegó, la liberación de todo ese deseo. Dos pares de piernas que se aflojaron y un gemido que indicaba que habían logrado vencer su parte dulce para que un acto completamente sexual se llevara a cabo con los mejores resultados.

-**Tenemos que hacer esto más seguido **\- balbuceo Quinn agarrando a Rachel entre sus brazos. Rachel rio con fuerzas… bueno con las pocas que le quedaban.

-**Siento todo… sensible **– murmuro dándose media vuelta para quedar de frente, pero entre los brazos de Quinn.

Quinn beso su nariz y agregó – **estamos… **\- pero Rachel no la dejó continuar, no quería escuchar decir lo que ya sabía, así que Quinn rio contra las manos de Rachel por ser tan mojigata después de lo que habían hecho – **te amo **–dijo en su lugar y Rachel le sonrió y destapó su boca –** pero estamos mojadísimas Rachel**-

-**Quinn Fabray **– chilló Rachel completamente ruborizada, lo sabía, por supuesto que sabía que estaba mojada, porque no había perdido ningún tipo de sensibilidad y todavía podía sentir la humedad de Quinn entre sus nalgas.

Quinn alzó a Rachel entre sus brazos y mordió su mentón, mientras la morena envolvía su cintura con sus piernas – **y ahora… te haré el amor lo que queda de la noche **– anunció caminando hacia la habitación de Rachel.

-**Espera… tengo sed y un poco de hambre **– anunció Rachel, por lo que Quinn dio media vuelta y camino hasta la heladera para que Rachel pudiera agarrar lo que quisiera, cuando abrió la puerta de la misma Rachel se quejó – **Quinn! Mi trasero se enfría – **Quinn rio y se movió levemente.

-**Agarra lo que necesites, ahora me encargo de darle calor – **musito pellizcando el trasero de la morena que no pudo evitar reír con ganas.

Necesitaban de eso, de ese encuentro entre ellas, necesitaban encontrarse de esa manera intima que afirmaba que podían con todo, que podían incluso dejar ese amor que empalagaba, aparcado en un rincón, para encontrarse como amantes que buscaban desfogarse, ahogaron sus deseos en un torbellino de pasión que no tuvo contención.

Porque habían sido tres meses donde la intensidad de todo lo que vivieron la llevaron a crecer, tanto como personas, como pareja, descubriendo que hasta sus objetivos podían ser modificados por esa cosa que llamamos amor.

Porque el amor cuando es de verdad y proviene de corazones puros todo lo puede, porque el amor transforma, porque el amor nos eleva y nos llena de felicidad, de sonrisas tontas, de caricias, de noches llenas de besos y de arranques de pasión donde el amor solo se queda como espectador de lujo de toda su creación.

Dos mujeres enamoradas, que se habían encontrado con el propósito de una amistad que una de ellas buscaba, una amistad que las llevó a crear un amor, que no podían negar que era único en su especie, porque tenían una historia que las precedía, una historia con una pasado donde nunca nadie podría haber presagiado que Rachel Berry iba a terminar enamorándose completamente de Quinn Fabray.

Una historia con un pasado donde Quinn Fabray no tenía a la chica de sus sueños, una historia donde nadie iba a poder buscar hipótesis para llegar al amor verdadero que Quinn Fabray finalmente pudo obtener.

_Fin..._

* * *

Es el último si... pero falta uno!

Gracias por las que siguen! Muchisimas gracias, sé que me tarde una vida(un año y dos meses) pero ufff la vida misma cambio tanto en este tiempo para mi.

Pase de un país a otro, viaje de una ciudad a otra y finalmente después de 9 meses que estoy acá, en mi país, donde encontre la estabilidad que necesitaba.

Sé que seguro no necesitan esa información extra... pero no se como disculparme por la tardanza!

Gracias! buena semana...

Falta el final... Final!


	40. Chapter 40

Gracias por estar y por la eterna espera...

* * *

Feel Again (One Republic)

Son incontables las veces que escuché que el amor no se busca, incontables veces llenas de frustración. Entonces lo dejamos estar sobre la superficie, secretamente siempre miramos más allá, buscando aquello que nos haga "click" y la frustración se hace más grande porque en un mar de personas encontrar esa que te haga sentir ese ansiado "click" lo convierte en una NO búsqueda incansable, que termina por agotarnos por completo.

Una vez escuche que –mientras más buscas, menos encontrás – por supuesto hay personas que se cruzan por nuestro camino, pero simplemente no son lo que esperábamos. ¿Cómo si alguna persona supiera con precisión qué es lo que busca? Pensamos que estamos en estado disponible, pero en realidad estamos en estado invisible, queriendo que nos quieran sin mostrarnos en absoluto.

Podemos ser conscientes de nuestro deseo, sin embargo, inconscientemente rechazamos cualquier oportunidad.

No obstante, existen las personas que fueron dañadas por el amor y que el daño que sufrieron por ese sentimiento que siempre parece ser el fin último, es irreparable. Entonces se escudan en amigos y actividades inservibles solo para matar horas del día, para no pensar, para evitar caer en el vacío que se cuece en el interior cuando algo nos falta.

Es ahí que nos encontramos con cientos de caras posibles del amor, porque todo va de cómo lo miremos o de como esté nuestra mente en esos momentos. La desconfianza a volver a sufrir por amor se puede extender hasta fronteras insospechadas, hasta el punto de la negación total.

Rachel había sufrido pérdida devastadora, donde su corazón había sido dañado por completo y temerosa por volver a pasar por algo parecido se escondió en su trabajo, el único lugar donde nada ni nadie podía lastimarla, se protegió en aquello por lo que había peleado desde que era pequeña. Y la gloria llegó, por supuesto que sí, vestida de aplausos, adornada de flashes y envuelta de los vítores de su público. Porque su talento había sido arrollador, su tenacidad junto con su intensidad habían sido claves a la hora de obtener cada uno de sus logros. Sin embargo sus sueños habían cambiado con el paso de los años y tras obtener su primer Tony Rachel se dio cuenta que algo le faltaba, alguien con quien compartir esa felicidad en su hogar, alguien que la mirara con los ojos llenos de orgullo.

Y por eso iba hacer aquello, iba determinar todo su presente dando aquel pequeño paso, la decisión fue fácil de tomar, una foto fue lo más convincente que podría ser para que decidiera hacer aquello. Y tras comprobarlo con sus propios ojos supo con certeza donde estaba su lugar y el de Quinn.

-**Estaba estropeada** – susurró a un paso de donde estaba Quinn - **Hasta que no te encontré, tenía los sentimientos rotos, o guardados en algún lugar lejos. Pero fue cuestión de que te metieras en mi vida****, más allá de la manera en que lo había deseado** \- tomo aire o tal vez un poco más de valentía para decir todo eso que necesitaba decirle a esa rubia de sonrisa encantadora - **en algún punto funcionaste como el aceite que necesitaban mis engranes sentimentales para que se echaran a andar **\- tomó sus manos y la acercó hacia ella **\- solo tengo todo mi amor para darte, es un amor que tu construiste y que yo dimensioné, es un amor que no quiere tener límites y quiere disfrutar de hasta una simple taza de café... O zumo de manzana en tu compañía** \- vio un pequeño sonrojó en la mejillas de su chica y sintió toda timidez e inseguridad desvanecer - **por todo eso Quinn... No puedes venir conmigo a Nueva York, por todo eso yo no puedo pretender que dejes tu vida solo por mí** \- una frente que se arrugaba fue la primer expresión contradictoria que recibió - **llevamos dos meses juntas y no pienso ni siquiera planeado separarme de ti, pero tu vida esta aquí y no allí en la gran ciudad, y la verdad es que te quiero aquí** \- entonces la expresión contradictoria se agravó aun más si podía - **porqué aquí me enamoré de ti, aquí mis sentimientos renacieron, fue aquí y por ti todo lo que nos pasa... Indian Lake es nuestro hogar Quinn y ya tengo una casa... Lo que quiero decir es... Puedes mudarte a mi casa y convertirla en nuestra, porque no pienso irme de aquí Quinn, bueno solo por trabajo, pero este será nuestro hogar** \- Un lago a un costado estaba siendo testigo de... De vaya saber lo que Rachel pretendía, pero sin duda había dejado sin habla a Quinn y eso la tenía completamente ansiosa.

Caz se acerco a Rachel y refregó su cabeza en su muslo, por lo que Rachel tuvo que soltar una mano de Quinn para atender a su mascota, porque Quinn lo había declarado de esa manera, Caz pertenecía a Rachel.

Finalmente mientras Rachel acariciaba a Caz, Quinn la besó, porque no sabia que responder, asi que se expresó con el cuerpo.

-¿**Eso quiere decir que aceptas?**\- preguntó cuando Quinn se separó y entonces volvió a recibir un nuevo beso - **creo que sí, es un si**\- musito sobre sus labios y vio la sonrisa de Quinn ocupar todo su rostro. Grande y magnífica - **Nos dijo que si**\- susurro a Caz y Quinn rió con fuerzas y tiró de Rachel para abrazarla con más fuerzas aún.

-**Te amo Berry** \- dijo en su oído.

-**Excelente porqué esto es tuyo... Si lo quieres** \- dijo mientras sacaba un estuche de terciopelo rojo, Quinn abrió sus ojos por completo ante la sorpresa de lo que eso podía representar.

\- **Rachel... Quieres... Quieres que** \- tartamudeó completamente aturdida.

\- **Ábrelo ****Fabray** \- rezongó poniendo los ojos en blanco**\- antes que me arrepienta **\- agregó.

Quinn tomo dicho estuche como si fuera a explotar en sus manos y miro a los ojos de Rachel para encontrar la seguridad necesaria en ellos.

Una llave, eso había allí, una llave y nada más, nada de anillos, entonces la frente de Quinn volvió a arrugarse y cuestiono con la misma a Rachel, que la esperaba con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro.

-**Para que sea un hogar a toda regla debes tener una copia de la llave, ¿no?**** pues deberes de dejar entrar por la puerta trasera** – Rachel la abrazo, buscando cobijo en su pecho, mirando hacia el lago que parecía siempre acompañarlas en sus momentos más importantes, el lago era siempre escenario y uno perfecto además.

Atender a su jardín, nunca jamás en su vida había encontrado esa actividad tan placentera, estar plantando sus futuras rosas rojas le llenaba el pecho de felicidad, porque a unos metros estaba Quinn bañando a Dog después que decidiera revolcarse en un charco de barro.

De fondo su casa, su hogar en aquella ciudad que le brindo lo que ocultamente siempre había deseado, al levantar la cabeza vio el lago, el apestoso lago que tanto le gustaba, que no lo cambiaría por nada, porque en días como esos estaba embelesada por la belleza que la rodeaba.

Quinn había vuelto esa misma mañana de Nueva York, porque la semilla era todo un éxito y ahora sus horarios una locura y ella había terminado el rodaje de "Por Ti Mis Huesos" y estaba dedicada por completo a ser una señora de su casa, como esas esposas perfectas que atendían a sus maridos y se dedicaban a su casa y sus hijos. Y sonrió por lo que se le acaba de ocurrir, ese tipo de vida normal nunca iba a poder ser posible, porque Quinn era mujer y ella no quería ningún marido, no concebía la idea de compartir sus días con otra persona que no sea Quinn Fabray a su lado.

**-¿Porque sonríes? **– escucho por detrás de ella, se giró y vio como Quinn apartaba un mechón de pelo de su frente.

-**Nada, un pensamiento estúpido **– contestó levantándose para acercarse a su chica.

Fue en ese momento en que su móvil comenzó a sonar fuerte, rompiendo con los sonidos de la naturaleza por completo. El número era desconocido y entre malabares porque todavía tenía los guantes en sus manos logró atender.

"_Hola, hola, si"_ se apresuró a decir y luego el silencio, prolongado en el tiempo, demasiado tiempo que llamo la atención de Quinn de inmediato.

Rachel estaba con los guantes en una mano y el teléfono móvil en la otra, mirándolo fijamente como si fuera un objeto extraño.

-**¿Cariño pasa algo?** – quiso saber Quinn al ver que Rachel no reaccionaba, parpadeaba a la pantalla - **¿Rach? **– se acercó y de pronto divisó el brillo en los ojos de Rachel, un brillo sin igual.

-** Me… ellos… Grammy** – balbuceo, incoherente por completo.

-¿**Qué?** –

-**Estoy nominada a un Grammy **– susurró, sus ojos subieron a los de Quinn, llenos de incredulidad pero con el mismo brillo. Porque Rachel jamás hubiese imaginado tal nominación, menos por su primer álbum.

-**Eso es genial cari** – exclamó Quinn alzando a Rachel y dando vueltas en el aire, con Dog y Caz mirando la escena desde un costado.

Si lo era, era tremenda noticia e inmediatamente Santana se comunicó con ella, como si su tercer ojo mexicano se hubiese puesto en marcha.

"_Dime que si, que te han llamado" _escucho sin prestar atención, porque Quinn estaba repartiendo besos por todo su rostro y ella quería alcanzar alguno de esos.

"_Si, si y si_" grito emocionada y no quiso preguntar cómo era que Santana sabía de esa noticia sin que ella se lo hubiese dicho "_te llamo luego_" agregó segundos después, porque eran muchos los besos que ya se estaba perdiendo por culpa de su amiga.

Cuando la excitación del momento cesó y ambas quedaron mirándose, rieron completamente feliz.

Porque eso era algo que les faltaba a las vidas de ambas, lo habían vivido cuando Quinn cerró el contrato con el Sr. Herbie y posteriormente cuando la semilla no fue rechazada por el suelo. Ahora era el turno de Rachel de compartir un momento sumamente especial con la persona que hacía que sus días no fueran una rutina por completo.

Caz se había acercado a las piernas de Rachel buscando un poco de todo ese cariño que se estaban regalando.

-**Tu perra quiere que le cuentes las buenas noticias **– Quinn beso su nariz y la dejó con Caz.

Pequeño Flashback…

Había sido fácil hacer que Rachel enamorara por completo a Caz, había sido cuestión de cantarle al oído para que Caz cayera rendida a sus pies y Quinn lo pudo comprobar el día del campeonato de obediencia, por si antes no había quedado convencida.

Estaba tercera en la fila, esperando por su turno para demostrar porque sus canes eran los preferidos ese año y es que tanto Caz como Yanky no solo tenían la mirada gélida de Quinn, no solo la elegancia en su porte, si no que eran un ejemplo de educación, donde Quinn caminaba ellos la acompañaban, uno a cada lado de ella, como si fueran la escolta de la realeza.

Miro su reloj de pulsera por última vez y suspiro, seguramente Rachel no había logrado escaparse de esa última escena, el campeonato era en San Diego, que no era tan lejos de donde la película se estaba rodando, pero… Rachel no había logrado llegar y estaba bien, porque ese mes había sido una locura.

Agosto llegó como una revolución en sus vidas, para Quinn sobre todo que la llevaba de Indian Lake a Nueva York cada semana, Rachel simplemente estaba en LA con sus amigas y Nessi que parecía una bodoque de todo lo que Santana le daba de comer (y solo tenia 3 meses) Por un lado estaba algo agradecida de que Rachel estuviera trabajando, porque de ese modo podía empujar para después su necesidad constante de estar con ella.

La extrañaba tanto como le era posible, pero ambas eran conscientes de sus responsabilidades y Quinn realmente quería ganar ese campeonato.

Las pruebas estaban encadenadas una tras otra, donde tanto Caz como Yanky deberían pasar cada obstáculo con una sola orden, podía tener hasta tres, pero ni Quinn ni ellos la necesitaban, hasta que noto que la cola de Caz no paraba de moverse, estaba de un lado a otro, un pequeño signo de nerviosismo, miró a Yanky pero él se encontraba impasible a su lado, imperturbable y eso la tranquilizo… a medias.

Sus ojos fueron nuevamente a Caz y rastreo donde se dirigía su mirada, a lo lejos y entre la gente, una minúscula mujer agarrada de las vallas que separaban los espacios, se encontraba ella, inexplicablemente, Rachel Berry estaba allí y supo que Caz no estaba nerviosa, si no ansiosa por su morena.

Quinn llamó a uno de los chicos que mantenían el orden en aquel concurso y señalo a Rachel, para que a continuación se dirigiera hacía la morena que ya había localizado a Quinn con sus ojos.

Segundos más tardes, Caz tenía sus patas delanteras sobre las piernas de Rachel.

-**Necesito que la calmes, se puesto hiperactiva cuando te ha visto – **dijo mientras le daba un rápido beso, Rachel asintió ocultando su felicidad, porque ellas estaban tan establecidas que parecía que llevaban años juntas y no 3 meses.

Rachel se agachó a la altura de Caz y recibió gustosa aquel lengüetazo que le dio, acaricio su cuello y susurró a su oído, de repente Caz había cambiado por completo su actitud y se mostró serena, tal cual estaba Yanky a su lado.

-**El poder de tu voz** – susurró Quinn y sintió que Rachel dejaba un toque en su mano.

-**Estas… tan Quinn Fabray** – comentó Rachel en un suspiro enamorada y Quinn rio de forma ligera, divertida por el amor innegable que fluía entre ellas.

Entonces llegó el turno de sus canes y fue sorprendente como ellos lograron recorrer el lugar con solo una orden, con Quinn un paso por detrás, con sus manos en sus espaldas y su mirada en sus canes, como subían y bajaban rampas, como caminaban entre conos y saltaban vallas y desfilaron mostrándose con certeza de la realeza, finalmente volvieron cada uno al lado de Quinn, volviendo a escoltar a su reina.

Y el campeonato fue de ellos, por su elegancia, por la integridad y avasalladora seguridad con la que habían recorrido cada prueba.

Fin Flashback…

Estar en casa se estaba bien, cuando ninguna de las dos tenía nada para hacer, eran los mejores días, por supuesto. Cada una del lado opuesto del sillón, jugando con sus pies, mientras estaba metidas en sus respectivos "libros".

Quinn leía un guion que le había llegado a Rachel y la morena estaba leyendo sobre como hacer para realzar el verde de su jardín, una locura.

Rachel estaba negada en hacer una película de acción, ella no quería ser la próxima Tomb Raider o Black Widow, ella no se veía como una figura de acción, pero a Quinn y a Santana le pareció divertido aceptar el guion que Michael le había hecho llegar, sobre todo para sacarla un poco de lo seguro, una película de acción era la mejor idea. No para Rachel.

-**Deberias hacerla** – dijo Quinn agarrando con fuerzas los dedos de los pies de Rachel con los suyos propios –** eres un arma letal de la CIA, eres una máquina de matar entrenada en instalaciones ilegales y la CIA cuando lo descubre decide hacerse cargo de ti, está claro que no iban a desperdiciarte, creo que es un buen papel y sexy a nivel "Se Busca" de Angelina Jolie **– agregó y Rachel solo enarco una ceja.

\- **Quieres decir que estás de acuerdo en que todo el mundo me vea el culo **– lo dijo en afirmación, Quinn no había llegado a la parte en que a Rachel la filman saliendo de la ducha y muestran toda su parte trasera, así como dios trajo al mundo. Vio como la frente de su chica se arrugaba por completo ante el enunciado y sonrió victoriosa – **escena 4, si mal lo recuerdo **– Quinn busco con urgencia dicha escena y empezó a negar con la cabeza una y otra vez.

-**No hay chance** – finalizo tirando el libreto lejos, en algún lugar y después se levantó a recogerlo y miró a Rachel con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-**¿Porqué me miras así? **– quiso saber, un poco acalorada por la sonrisa que le estaba dando.

-**Creo que me gustaría recrear la escena **– respondió acercándose a Rachel y deshaciéndose de su camiseta y Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa, dispuesta hacer esa escena y todas las que quisiera, mientras solo fueran para ella.

Porque eran felices y estaban enamoradas y eran libres y era eso lo único que necesitaban, para seguir adelante, para seguir construyendo eso que tenían. Todo lo que sucediera a partir de ese momento simplemente lo disfrutarían, porque si le preguntaran ¿Qué hacer a partir de ahora? Cada una de ellas respondería lo mismo.

"Todo lo que queramos" se habían acabado las limitaciones, se había acabado el esconderse, se había acabado la incertidumbre y había dejado un abanico de posibilidades para explorar y es lo que estaban dispuestas hacer.

Explorar su amor y todos los colores del mismo.

_Final absoluto..._


End file.
